O Anjo de Fogo
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Depois da morte de Sirius, Harry decide que ninguém mais vai se sacrificar por ele. Mas o que acontece quando Ele descobre que tem uma irmã gêmea? Novos Misterios para serem solucinandos apareceram.
1. Heranças

Capítulo 1 – Heranças

Dumbledore estava preocupado, Voldemort estava novamente atacando. Ele estava em uma reunião com a Ordem da Fênix para discutir a proteção de algumas pessoas envolvidas na guerra entre elas Harry Potter, os Weasley, a família de Hermione Granger e os integrantes da AD.

Já se passara duas semanas desde a Batalha do Ministério onde perecera um membro importante, Sirius Black.

A reunião seguia em um clima tenso, pois eram muitos para se proteger e era necessário ver prioridades. Até que duas corujas entraram pela janela da sala do diretor e pousou em frente a Remo Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks. Elas carregavam cartas de aspecto oficial, e ao serem libertadas de suas cargas saíram por onde entraram sem esperar resposta. As cartas tinham selo do Banco Gringotes. Remo abriu a endereçada a ele.

_Caro Senhor Remo J. Lupin_

_Venho comunicá-lo da Abertura do testamento do Sr. Sirius O. Black que ocorrerá no dia 17 do mês de julho do corrente ano, às 9 horas da manhã, na sala de reuniões número 354 do Banco Gringotes localizado no Beco Diagonal. _

_Att._

_Banco Gringotes_

- Estão nos convocando para a abertura do Testamento do Sirius. – Disse Tonks.

- Era o que temia, o Harry deve ter sido convocado também, isso não será uma coisa boa. Devemos ficar atentos. Remo você vai levar o Harry para o banco, não leváramos uma escolta, chamará a atenção dos Comensais. Eu encontrarei com vocês lá até terem definido quem é o tutor de Harry eu me apresentarei assim.

- Por que você mesmo não o busca, Alvo? – perguntou Moody.

- Acredito que Harry ainda está com raiva de mim e provavelmente ficará com mais ainda depois da leitura do testamento de Sirius, Alastor. Gostaria que ele tivesse com alguém em quem ele confia. Não Molly, você não poderia ir, só quem for convocado ou um tutor ou representante pode comparecer. Caso esta leitura fosse no Ministério você poderia acompanhá-lo.

- Então eu vou com o Lupin. – disse Tonks. – Eu tenho habilidades que podem ser úteis.

- Está certo então, eu encontro os três no Banco então.

Enquanto isso, Harry pensa em tudo o que se passou em sua vida até ali, revê tudo que deu e toma uma decisão nunca mais será fraco, permitirá que outra pessoa se sacrifique por ele já bastam seus pais e Sirius, ninguém morrerá por sua causa com Cedrico. Ele se tornará poderoso, muito acima que de qualquer um imagina, principalmente Dumbledore.

Dumbledore era um dos culpados pela sua vida ser este inferno, as decisões que ele tomou o afetaram demais, quase tanto quanto Voldemort o afetará. Então ele deixaria de ser um fantoche nas mãos do Diretor e começaria a viver sua vida. Sabia de sua responsabilidade de combater Tom, mas a partir de agora ele fará do seu jeito.

Sem perceber uma luz toda conta do corpo do rapaz e começa a expandir tomando conta de toda a casa, selando para sempre a proteção deixada por Lilian com seu sacrifício para a casa que possui seu sangue. Nunca mais Harry poderá ser atingido em sua casa, não importando qual, se a de sua Tia, ou a Toca, ou a que ele pretender comprar para morar depois de formado. Se tornara maior perante a magia antes do tempo. Reforçando qualquer magia presente nele.

Foi quando uma coruja entra pela janela. Era uma coruja que Harry nunca tinha visto. Ele pegou a carta e a coruja levantou vôo, fazendo Edwiges piar indignada.

A carta tinha o selo oficial do Gringotes. Ele a abriu.

_Caro Senhor Harry T. Potter_

_Venho comunicá-lo da Abertura dos testamentos de Sr. Tiago A. Potter, Sra. Lilian E. Potter e Sr. Sirius O. Black que ocorrerá no dia 17 do mês de julho do corrente ano, às 9 horas da manhã, na sala de reuniões número 354 do Banco Gringotes localizado no Beco Diagonal._

_Sua presença é indispensável. _

_Att._

_Banco Gringotes_

Harry ficou em choque, _como assim testamentos?_ Ele não estava acreditando. Sempre imaginou que tudo que seus pais tinham era dele, mas Sirius deixando algo para ele era demais, nunca pensou que o padrinho fosse uma pessoa que se preocupassem em morrer, aquilo o deixou ainda mais abalado, pois tinha certeza de que sempre esteve pronto para dar sua vida em troca da dele.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Harry nem viu mais uma coruja se empoleirar em sua janela. Esta teve que piar alto para romper a barreira na mente do garoto e ser notada. Ele pegou a carta e esperou que ela fosse embora como a anterior. Mas parecia que esta esperava outra coisa.

- Você está esperando uma resposta? – perguntou para a coruja que soltou um pio que ele entendeu como um Sim. – Então beba um pouco de água ali, - apontou para a gaiola de Edwiges. – Ela é um pouco ciumenta, mas é muito legal. – disse quando a sua coruja piou indignada pela segunda vez naquela noite. – Calma menina é só para ela poder voltar, hoje eu tenho que mandar cartas para Mione e pro Rony, você não quer estar cansada quando aparecer na Toca, não é?

A coruja se inflou e deixou o visitante beber de sua água. Enquanto Harry lia a sua carta.

_Pontas Junior, _

_Sei que como deve estar se sentindo depois de receber a carta do Gringotes sobre o testamento do Almofadinhas, mas eu não seria a pessoa certa para escrever palavras de consolo, já que isso eu ainda não consegui para mim. Então estou escrevendo apenas para informar que irei buscá-lo, juntamente com a Tonks para irmos até o Banco. Também fomos citados. Bem espero que consiga aprender com os erros cometidos e seguir sua vida "normal"._

_Um Abraço._

_Aluado _

_PS. Quando nos encontrarmos, por favor, não me chame de professor ou senhor, parece que sou muito mais velho._

Harry riu do PS e começou a escrever a resposta. Saber que era não era o único a sofrer, o deixou mais tranqüilo havia pessoas com quem conversar, e imaginou que tristeza era última coisa que seus pais e Sirius queriam para todos. Então pensou em passar a mensagem sutilmente para o amigo.

_Querido Lobo Mau_

_Fiquei feliz em saber que me pegará para uma visitinha a floresta. Mas devo aconselhar que seria melhor você fazê-lo sozinho com a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, ou devo dizer Chapeuzinho Pink. Te proíbo de pensar em o que o Almofadinhas pensaria, acredite que depois da explosão viria a aprovação e a gozação. Pense que eu não reparei nos olhares, eu podia estar triste, mas meus lindos olhos verdes vêem tudo. No mais estarei esperando vocês as 8:30, e melhor não atrasarmos não queremos deixar os duendes zangados._

_Pontas_

_Ps. Então posso te chamar de Tio?_

E despachou a carta com a coruja e foi terminar a carta para os amigos, se perguntando por que o amigo só citara o testamento do Sirius e não o de seus pais.

A resposta de Harry chegou apenas no final da reunião da ordem. O que deixou todos na expectativa. Remo leu a carta e logo guardou no seu bolso seria muito permitir que os outros a lessem.

- Não precisa se preocupar Molly, parece que o sangue Maroto está aflorando nas veias deste moleque. Ela ta fazendo até piadinha agora. Devo dizer dignas de seu pai. – disse corando.

- O que pode ser tão Maroto para te deixar parecendo um Weasley, meu caro lobinho? – perguntou Tonks.

- Apenas um comentário sobre algo que lindos olhos verdes viram da última vez que nos vimos. E se fosse lesse, quem ficaria Vermelha seria você, minha cara Ninfadora.

E assim prosseguiu uma briga para aliviar a tensão da reunião.

No dia 17, Harry acorda bem cedo ansioso. Ele desce para café da manhã, e encontra seus tios e seu primo que olha para ele de forma enigmática. Ele logo fala:

- Eu irei a Londres hoje.

- Não tenho tempo de levá-lo, moleque.

- Não será necessário, tio. Dois aurores irão vir me buscar. Você conhece os dois. Eles estavam na estação há alguns dias.

- Então por que esta me amolando.

- Só para a minha tia ficar sabendo onde eu estou indo só isso. E para avisar que eu não sei que horas eu volto.

E começou a comer seu café sem se importar com as expressões de surpresa ou medo na cara dos outros ocupantes da mesa.

Ele decidiu esperar na frente de casa. Para que não houvesse problemas. Mas parece que não conseguiu o que queria.

- Se o meu priminho não está valente hoje.

- Não enche, Duda.

- Quem é você para mandar em mim.

- Ninguém, mas posso te dar um conselho não encha a minha paciência hoje que eu não to a fim de brigar com você.

- Ora o corajoso Potter pode me bater. Ou ele se esqueceu que sou campeão de Boxe. Não ele deve estar contando com a varinha dele.

- Eu não preciso da minha varinha para te transformar no porco que você é.

- Ora seu... – disse Duda antes de armar um soco para desferir na cara do primo.

Mas as coisas aconteceram diferentes do ano anterior onde o golpe acertou o alvo. Harry usou de toda a sua agilidade melhorada com anos de quabribol e agarrou o punho que vinha em sua direção e conseguir torcer o braço do primo fazendo-o ficar nas costas do primo que já se encontrava de joelhos, surpreso pela força do Menino magrelo.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – disse uma voz feminina vinda da rua.

- Este louco está tentando me bater. – disse Duda para se fazer de vitima para as pessoas.

- Harry, você não devia brigar assim com ele. – disse a voz.

- Desculpe Tonks, mas eu não poderia usar a minha varinha aqui, você sabe quanta burocracia isto ia dar. – disse Harry largando o primo que caiu de cara no chão não acreditando que aquelas bela mulher conhecia e era amiga do seu primo.

Logo que ele levantou deu uma olhada selvagem nela, mas parou quando viu um homem parado com uma mão no ombro dela, ele parou se virou e entrou em casa com a mão no traseiro.

Harry só levantou uma sobrancelha e decidiu deixar o comentário para depois.

- Professor, o senhor chegou cedo, eu não esperava antes da hora marcada, senhor. – disse esperando uma reação de Lupin. Não se decepcionou. Logo na primeira palavra este fechou a cara e só piorou como o resto da frase.

- Eu não pedi para você não me chamar assim. – o que conseguiu como resposta foi gargalhada tanto de Harry quanto de Tonks. Mas percebeu que havia um brilho nos olhos do garoto, que o preocupava. Vira muitas vezes em Tiago e indicava que ele ainda não tinha acabado.

- Bom dia, Tio Aluado. – agora ele estava muito preocupado. – bom dia, Tonks. Como você está bonita hoje. Para que tudo isso, para o lobo mau, Ninfadora? – pronto ele tava certo, mas o alvo não foi somente ele, também a Tonks, que estava vermelha muito vermelha.

- Viu, eu disse que fosse ia ficar envergonhada se lesse a carta, ele ta fazendo comentários iguais aos do pai. – disse Lupin segurando para não rir da auror.

- Não entendi a parte do lobo mau. –disse a mulher com uma cara de desentendida.

- Isso por que ele não deixou você ler a carta. Se tivesse teria entrado em combustão. Mas deixa isso para lá. Como vamos?

- Aparatando. – falou Lupin

- Tem certeza? - disse Harry com um certo olhar de nojo.

- Aparatar é melhor que Pó de Flu ou chave de portal, Harry, você vai gostar. – disse Tonks

- Espero.

- Agora pegue no meu braço e vamos. – disse Tonks.

Harry abraçou a mulher pela cintura e fez sinal para ir. Lupin só não brigou por que viu o primo do Harry olhando pela janela e acreditou que tudo que o moreno estava fazendo era para fazer inveja no primo e não ciúmes nele.

Aparataram na frente do Banco. E seguiram para encontrar com o Duende que iria realizar a sessão.

Eles entraram na sala 354 conforme a solicitação e encontraram lá o Duende e Dumbledore que sorriu ao ver seu pupilo. Este, porém, lançou um olhar frio, e se sentou à mesa.

- Bom dia, eu sou Octavus o Duende responsável pelo departamento de Heranças Familiares do Gringotes. Antes gostaria de pedir que o senhor se retire Dumbledore, somente os citados podem participar.

- Eu sou o tutor do Sr. Potter. – disse Alvo. Mas ficou espantado com o que viu nos olhos de Harry. Durante a fala do duende parecia feliz, mas com o seu argumento mostrou raiva. No entanto nada falou.

- Se é assim podemos então começar. Primeiramente gostaria que fosse feita a leitura do Testamento do Sr Black, depois partíramos para a leitura do testamento do Sr e Sra. Potter. – disse isso para ver a reação dos envolvidos. Os mais velhos ficaram surpresos enquanto o mais novo mostrava um sorriso maroto, como se já soubessem que os outros ficariam surpresos. Aquilo deixou o duende intrigado.

- Como são normas, a pessoa que escreve o documento escolhe a pessoa que irá lê-lo, no caso será o Sr Potter que falará. – aquilo não abalou o menino deixando o duende extremamente curioso, como uma pessoa podia esconder ou simplesmente não sentir nada com esta revelação.

- Bom aqui esta o documento Sr. Potter.

- Pode me chamar de Harry, eu ainda sou menor não haveria nada de errado. – dizendo isso ele pegou o testamento e começou a ler para os outros.

"_Eu Sirius Black, como último representante da 'tradicional' Família Black – _Ai Tonks, ele te amava, já que não te considerava uma Black. – _herdeiro único da família, deixo toda a minha herança para Harry Tiago Potter, o filho amado de meu 'irmão' Pontas, - _viu eu não disse que isso era uma família -_ para que ele possa utilizar da melhor maneira possível,salvando o mundo, exceto a casa localizada em Liverpool que deixo para a minha prima Ninfadora Tonks,- _desculpe Tonks, mas foi ele quem escreveu, -_ alem de uma quantia de 100 mil galeões que deixo para a referida Tonks e para meu 'irmão' Remo J. Lupin, metade para cada. Alem de uma carta para cada um. Harry não chore a minha morte, eu morri como queria lutando, ou pelo menos você poderia dizer isso para os meus amigos. – _Orgulhoso – _Harry boa sorte e traga uma alegria e me de alguns sobrinhos-netos."_

As pessoas ficaram assustadas com o testamento de Sirius e com os comentários do leitor. Remo saca a varinha e aponta para o menino, com a ponta virada para o próprio peito demonstrando a brincadeira.

- Quem é você? E o que fez com o Harry?

- Sou apenas aquele que deveria ser, se nada disso tivesse acontecido, Professor. Mas se o senhor quiser, eu posso voltar a ser o Harry de antes.

- Não, deixa o Pontas é mais legal.

- Quer dizer que eu não era legal antes, magoou. Tio.

- Agora ficou parecendo o seu pai com o brilho dos olhos de sua mãe. Os dois devem estar orgulhosos.

- Mas claro, como um filho como eu, como eles não poderiam ficar, eu sou esperto, inteligente, bonito, poderoso, jogo bem quadribol, sou gostoso, completamente louco,

- Orgulhoso, metido e arrogante. – disse Lupin.

- Não se esqueça do humilde, muito humilde.

- Filho de peixe. - Disse remo.

- Sou Filho de Cervo, tio, não de peixe.

Octavus ficou boquiaberto com a conversa, em todos os seus anos de serviço nunca tinha visto uma leitura assim, com as pessoas rindo ou contando piadas, geralmente elas estavam tristes ou fingiam estar, mas nunca um testamento teve comentários como este.

- A última coisa que o Sirius queria era que nós ficássemos tristes por ele. Como ele disse morreu como queria, lutando, então devemos honrar a ele como ele sempre fez, Sendo felizes. – disse Harry.

Agora sim o duende estava sem saber o que falar um humano lera a mente dele sem nenhuma dificuldade. Este realmente era um mago poderoso.

- Então seguindo como os tramites devo entregar estas cartas para o Sr. Lupin e Para a Srta Tonks.

Remo pegou a sua carta e leu para os outros.

_Querido Irmão Aluado_

_Vou ser breve. A partir de hoje a irresponsabilidade de corromper o Pontas Junior é sua, não me venha com essas de regras. Só restou você. _

_Se case. Não deixe a maldição te dominar._

_Almofadinhas_

Logo em seguida Tonks leu a dela.

_Ninfa, _

_Eu aprovo, mas seja rápida e não de bola para os outros._

_Sirius._

- Ele gosta de poucas palavras, mas é bem direto. – disse Harry, com um brilho de entendimento no olhar.

- Agora a leitura do testamento do Sr Potter e da Sra. Potter. – disse Octavus e passou um pergaminho para Harry que logo começou a leitura.

"_Eu, Tiago Potter juntamente com a minha ruivinha, digo, Lilian Potter, deixamos toda a herança acumulada para o nosso filho, Harry Potter. Filhão não chore a nossa morte, fomos muito felizes enquanto, uma família e não há nada que cortaria mais o coração de sua mãe e o meu do que sua lagrimas de tristeza por nossa conta. Seja feliz e o vermelho te perseguirá pela vida toda."_

- Só agora que ele me avisa, estou na Grifinória, a casa vermelha, tenho como segunda família os Weasley, que são ruivos, tenho como amigos o Lobo Mau e a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, o idiota do Voldemort tem malditos olhos vermelhos. Onde podia ser mais vermelho na minha vida, me casar com uma ruiva. – disse Harry.

Lupin ficou muito vermelho com a menção a historia infantil, mas sorriu marotamente com a o casamento com uma ruiva, ou melhor, a "Maldição dos Potter", que Harry ainda não conhecia, e ele só contaria quando ele se apaixonar.

- Os cofres passaram para o nome dos proprietários assim que a reunião acabar. De acordo com as nossas normas o Sr Potter só poderá acessar pela primeira vez os cofre quando ele estiver em companhia das outras proprietárias, que estão registradas nos nossos arquivos.

- O QUE? Como assim proprietárias. – perguntou surpreso Harry o que queria perguntar Tonks e Lupin.

- Quando um testamento é lido aqui no Gringotes, as regras são meio diferentes. Todos os descendentes têm uma porcentagem da herança contida nos cofre. No seu caso, de Tiago Potter e Lilian Potter, logo você é herdeiro apenas de metade do que está contido nos cofres pertencentes aos Black e metade do contido nos cofres dos Potter. As propriedades, no entanto são somente suas.

- Você poderia explicar isso, Sr. Dumbledore? – Perguntou Harry sem nenhuma emoção na voz.


	2. Viagem

Capítulo 2 – Viagem

- Harry, eu espero que entenda que o que eu fiz foi pensando ser o melhor para você é para todos. – disse o professor com uma voz demonstrado a sua idade. – pouco antes de seus pais anunciaram que teriam você um membro da Ordem me procurou, era a namorada de Sirius, Mary Smith, me disse que estava grávida dele. Mas ela estava com medo de criar a criança no meio desta guerra. Eu disse para ela que a mandaria para Itália fazer pesquisas para mim, assim ela poderia ficar longe até o fim da guerra sem que ninguém soubesse da criança. Mas você sabe bem como ela terminou, seus pais mortos e Sirius preso. Mary então não quis voltar para Inglaterra. Ficou cuidando de sua filha por lá. Sirius nunca soube, nem depois de fugir. Ela morreu há alguns anos e a Sara está em um orfanato bruxo enquanto freqüenta uma escola de magia na Itália.

- Você gosta de fazer as pessoas ficarem isoladas quando deveria reunir as famílias. Mas é a minha irmã? Como ninguém sabe dela? – disse Harry deixando transparecer a sua raiva pelo diretor.

- Sua mãe na verdade engravidou de gêmeos. Nem ela mesma sabia disso. A curanderia que fez o parto disse que ela desmaiou e não viu a menina nascendo. Só eu sabia, pois apaguei esta informação da mente da mulher. Eu a levei para Mary criar. Era mais fácil proteger apenas um bebê, você, então eu pedi que Mary a trazer com o fim da guerra. Depois disso acreditei que seria melhor que a menina fosse criada pela "tia" dos que pelos trouxas que o criaram. Mesmo com a morte de Mary o melhor para Lilian, sim este é o nome que Mary deu, fica com Sara para que uma tivesse o apoio da outra e continuassem longe de Voldemort eu tenho mandado dinheiro para elas durante todo estes anos, nada que alterasse a sua fortuna.

- Você me fez viver longe da minha irmã só pra proteger, sei. – disse sarcástico, - Você mesmo achou que Voldemort estava derrotado e aliviou a segurança de todos. Você só estava tentando era encobrir seus erros. Meus pais nunca deixariam nada acontecer com a minha irmã assim com a mim. Sirius teria ficado radiante e não deixaria a Bella o atingir se soubesse da existência de sua filha. Seus erros estão ficando cada vez mais graves. Devo dizer que eu cansei que sempre estar na defensiva, ficarei mais forte e enfrentarei Tom como um igual. – disse se levantando olhando para o diretor entrando em sua mente e descobrindo onde estavam as meninas, depois de despediu do duende.

- Para onde você vai Harry. – perguntou aflito Remo.

- Buscar as madrinhas do seu casamento. – disse confiante. – dentro de alguns dias me encontre na casa do Sirius. Dumbledore eu preciso que você escreva em um pergaminho a localização da casa pra que eu possa levar as duas para lá. Já fiquei tempo o suficiente nos Dudley, assim você sabe onde estarei e estaremos protegidos. Tio Aluado e Tonks, gostaria que vocês ficassem conosco lá.

- Claro, a missão que Sirius me passou agora cresceu, tenho três filhos de Marotos para corromper. – disse Remo.

- Eu não perderia isso por nada. – respondeu Tonks.

- Voltarei em uns dois dias. – disse antes de aparatar.

- Não sabia que dava para aparatar em Gringotes. – disse Tonks.

- E não pode. – respondeu Octavius. – mas parece que ele não é um bruxo normal. Ele é o mais poderoso que já pisou neste banco nos últimos quinhentos anos.

Harry aparatou no seu quarto e logo arrumou sua mala não voltaria para aquela casa ate o próximo verão, mesmo querendo nunca mais voltar para aquela casa ele não podia deixar algo acontecer com os tios.

Ele ficou um tempo pensando em como iria para a Itália, ele não sabia fazer uma chave portal, apartar seria muito desgastante, meios trouxas eram lentos e caros. Vassoura ate poderia ser, mas como voltaria com as duas.

- A moto do Sirius. Ela é mais rápida do que a vassoura, e pode carregar os três. E perfeita. – disse para si mesmo. – agora falta a roupa.

Ele pegou um casaco velho de seu tio e transfigurou para uma jaqueta de couro cheio de correntes com um Leão alado nas costas.

- Hum, estiloso. – disse olhando o resultado. Falta um capacete. Ele pegou um dos brinquedos quebrados do Duda e o transformou em um belo capacete negro com um dragão vermelho de olhos verdes. – bem que meu pai me disse que o vermelho me perseguiria.

Diminuiu o malão e desceu as escadas encontrando a sua tia e o primo.

- Este ano vocês ficaram livres de mim mais cedo. Vou embora agora e voltarei somente no próximo verão, conforme Dumbledore disse. Tia devo te dizer que você tem outra sobrinha. Eu tenho uma irmã gêmea. Dumbledore a escondeu para nos proteger, mas agora vou buscá-la. Se você quiser conhecê-la, Edwiges vira de vez em quando para ver como você está. E só mandar uma carta por ela. Tchau.

- Eu gostaria. – disse a tia.

- Eu te busco um dia então.

Harry então aparatou para Hogwarts. Aparecendo ao lado da cabana do guarda-caças.

- Hagrid, você está ai? - Perguntou ao ver fumaça saindo da cabana do amigo.

- Estou. Olha quem veio me fazer uma visita. O que devo a honra de te ver? Espera, você não devia estará na casa dos seus tios?

- Eu saí de lá. Dumbledore já sabe, não se preocupe, ficarei na sede da ordem. Mas eu vim só para pedir a moto que era do Sirius. Você já deve saber que eu recebi a herança dele.

- Ela está escondida na floresta. Vou precisar de uma meia hora para pega-la.

- Tudo bem, vou passar na cozinha pra comer algo. Está na hora do almoço e ainda não comi nada. E preciso pegar mais uma coisa também. Eu passo aqui depois.

Cada um saiu para um lado, o gigante para a floresta e o menino para o castelo. Harry preferiu pegar o que precisava antes de comer assim não seria interrompido. Então rumou para a sala do diretor. Parou na frente da gárgula para tentar todos os doces que viam a sua mente, mas esta simplesmente se abriu e deu passagem, deixando o moreno confuso, porem não perdeu tempo tentando imaginar o motivo e subiu.

Ficou feliz em constatar que Dumbledore ainda não voltara, seria mais fácil. Fawkes ao ver o garoto começou a cantar e voou pousando no ombro do bruxo que acariciou as suas penas. Mas não havia tempo para perder.

Harry se direcionou para a espada de Gryffindor. Se iria proteger a irmã só sua varinha não seria suficiente. Removeu a redoma e pegou a espada. Foi quando aconteceu.

Um brilho vermelho emanou da espada e começou a envolver o rapaz, saindo deste também. Quando uma explosão de luz branca ocorreu.

Harry então olhou para espada. De um lado estava escrito o nome do Fundador de Hogwarts, do outro o seu nome. Ficou sem entender. Até que ouviu uma voz que não ouvia há um ano.

- Finalmente o herdeiro conseguiu seu poder e veio reivindicar o que lhe pertence. Parabéns herdeiro de Hogwarts, descendente de Godrico Gryffindor.

- O que eu sou descendente de Gryffindor?

- Sim, você e sua irmã são descendentes do meu mestre. Seus pais eram descendentes dele. Vocês são a união do sangue dos dois filhos dele. E só quando se tornasse maior perante a magia é que este segredo seria revelado. Mais ninguém sabe, somente você. Os poderes herdados dele foram desbloqueados. Use os com sabedoria e humildade.

- Então honrarei o meu passado. – disse colocando a espada em uma bainha que apareceu nas suas costas tornando-a invisível.

Surpreso ele partiu para a cozinha. Precisava se alimentar, a viagem era longa.

Lá encontrou Dobby e Winky.

- Mestre Potter, você se lembrou de Dobby e veio visitar nas férias. Você é um mestre bom para Dobby.

- Dobby, eu estou com fome. Depois de comer preciso conversar com você e com a Winky.

- Tudo para o amo.

Harry comeu como nunca tinha comido, parece que receber os poderes de um mago poderoso dava fome. Enquanto comia pensava no que ia falar para sua irmã e sua prima.

- Dobby, Winky, eu tenho uma proposta para vocês. Gostaria de saber se vocês gostariam de trabalhar para mim, na minha casa e quando eu estiver aqui vocês poderiam continuara com as suas atividades aqui.

- Dobby aceita, até abre mão do salário, só para trabalhar com mestre Potter.

- Winky aceita também, Winky não gosta de trabalhar no castelo, não vejo meu amo. Eu terei que ver menino Harry todos os dias.

- Então está bem. Mas ordeno que falem para a Mione que estou pagando vocês. Sei que vocês não gostam, mas e para ela não encher nossa paciência. Quando eu estiver em casa eu chamo vocês. Então tchau.

- Tchau Mestre Potter. – disseram os dois elfos.

Harry então seguiu para fora do castelo para encontrar ao professor de Criaturas Mágicas. Este já estava esperando por ele com a moto.

- Aqui está Harry. Esta suja e precisa de alguns concertos.

- Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito. – disse sacando a varinha e apontando para a moto. Dois raios saíram da ponta indo para a moto, que começou a brilhar. Quando parou de brilhar parecia nova, estava reluzindo com o sol e sem uma única peça quebrada.

- Você está poderoso, menino. – disse o meio gigante.

- Que isso, Hagrid. São feitiços fáceis, alem do mais é uma moto mágica, esqueceu? – disse envergonhado.

- Você vai agora para o Largo?

- Não vou fazer uma viagem e conhecer umas pessoas que já deveria conhecer. Nada perigoso, não contei meus planos para Voldemort ou para os Comensais, acredito que voltarei em apenas dois dias.

- Farei uma visita para você em alguns dias então.

Harry se despediu do amigo, montou na moto e partiu, levantando vôo apenas após os portões. Já tinha uma rota para Turim onde as meninas estavam. A sensação de voar com a moto era tão boa que ele nem percebeu o frio ou o tempo passando se assustando quando percebeu que estava voando sobre a cidade. Ainda eram seis horas da tarde quando pousou em um parque da cidade. Agora precisava procurar as duas. Sentiu uma energia parecia com a sua ali perto então rumou para lá.

Duas garotas estavam passeando pelas ruas comerciais de Turim, mesmo não tendo muito dinheiro para gastar, gostava de ver as lojas. Lilian era ruiva de olhos castanhos esverdeados, muito inteligente, mas uma propensão a confusão muito grande. Sara tinha os cabelos negros e olhos azuis, sua mãe dizia que era parecida com o pai, mas ela não o conhecia. Eram muito bonitas as duas o que causava muita inveja nas meninas.

Elas perceberam um grupinho que não gostava delas se aproximando, apesar de parecer que ainda não tinham visto elas. Decidiram então se afastar e voltar para o orfanato, não queriam confusão onde não poderiam usar magia.

Saíram por umas ruas menos movimentadas que eram um atalho para casa. Porém como nada na vida era perfeito elas foram vista pela única menina do grupo, Caroline, que avisou o resto do grupo. Que prontamente seguiram as meninas, queriam cercá-las em um dos becos que ali tinha.

Quando os dois grupos se encontraram eles acabaram entrando em um beco sem saída, deixando as meninas sem uma rota de fuga.

- Olha o que temos aqui pessoal, as duas órfãs fazendo compras. Que bonitinho! Mas cadê as sacolas. Já sei vocês não tinham dinheiro para isso. – disse Joseph, o líder do grupo, fazendo os outros rirem. – elas nunca terão dinheiro para comprar nada novo. Viverão sempre com roupas usadas.

- Não enche o saco, idiota. Deixe-nos passar. – disse Lilian, onde pode ser ouvido um barulho de moto se aproximando, o que não chamou atenção de ninguém.

- Parece que alguém não agüenta a verdade. Já lhe disseram que é feio responder os superiores. Vocês devem ser filhas de trouxas que abandonaram quando vocês manifestaram poderes mágicos. Trouxas têm destas coisas é por isso que eles devem morrer. Mas não deveriam ficar preocupados com vocês. Vocês não possuem magia para fazer quase nada.

- Lá vem você com este preconceito idiota de novo, até parece que não aprendeu nada, isso não leva a nada e nunca concordaríamos com você. Então cai fora de nos deixe ir embora.

- Não, hoje vocês vão aprender a respeitar os superiores. – disse fazendo sinal para os outros avançarem.

- Parem. – disse uma voz forte e poderosa. – saiam daqui agora e deixem as duas em paz.

Todos olharam e viram um motoqueiro ainda em cima de sua moto, com o capacete. Ele parecia um pouco magrelo e não daria medo em ninguém, principalmente para um grupo de cinco bruxos.

- Cai fora você trouxa, você não é páreo pra a gente. Se não quiser apanhar sai agora.

- Prefiro arriscar a sorte a deixar as duas com vocês. Quem será o primeiro. – disse desligando a moto e desmontando preparando para a briga.

- ATAQUEM. - Disse Joseph. Todos se prepararam para a briga, inclusive Caroline que retirou o cinto que era na verdade uma corrente e começou a girar.

O primeiro veio tentando dar um soco na sua cara, mesmo ele ainda de capacete. Mas como fizera com seu primo, Harry simplesmente se esquivo e acertou um soco no nariz dele, quebrando-o e deixando o rapaz desnorteado no chão. O segundo tentou uma rasteira, mas como o colega não teve êxito e acabou recebendo um chute na boca, que quebrou alguns dentes.

- Já tem dois no chão, vocês querem parar ou querem continuar a apanhar. – disse Harry.

- Você me paga. – Disse a terceiro comparsa.

Este também logo estava no chão cuspindo sangue depois do soco no estomago. Caroline então se aproxima e tenta acertar o garoto com a corrente. Mas esta se enrosca no braço dele, causando surpresa na menina, que se desconcentra, ela nunca tinha errado um golpe com a corrente. Se aproveitando da situação Harry então puxa a corrente desequilibrando a garota. Usando mais uma vez sua agilidade ele acaba prendendo a menina com a própria corrente.

- Eu não bato em mulheres, mesmo quando ela merece. – disse no ouvido da menina que se arrepiou toda. – agora só falta o covarde-mor, pode vir. – disse para Joseph.

- Você me paga, seu trouxa. – disse o outro com raiva sacando um canivete.

- Vejo que você tem brinquedinhos diferentes. – disse Harry

- Você me paga, seu trouxa. – repetiu o garoto.

- Você devia mudar o disco, ta ficando repetitivo. – disse Harry tomando a iniciativa.

O que aconteceu foi muito rápido para ser lembrado por todos. Em um segundo o motoqueiro avançava para cima do italiano, no outro o motoqueiro estava com o canivete do rapaz em suas mãos e o rapaz ajoelhado, sentindo dor na sua região intima.

- Você é mesmo um covarde, precisa dos outros para lutar por você. Você foi o mais fácil de vencer. Aposto que todos tem medo de você pelo seu tamanho, pois o seu poder é muito baixo. E uma pena que até esta bela mulher te siga. – se virando para a menina disse – Caroline, você não precisa deles para brilhar. Você sozinha pode ser grande, eles são te atrapalharam, mas esqueça esta historia de superioridade, não te levará a nada. E vocês saiam daqui. – disse se virando para os garotos não chão, que ignoraram a dor e saíram correndo dali.

Harry então solta a corrente que prendia a menina, retira um pingente em formato de dragão do bolso e entrega para ela, que agradecida manda um beijinho para o rapaz e sai pegando um caminho diferente daquele feito pelos rapazes.

- Legal, o meu tinha derretido. – disse baixinho ao reparar no canivete que era mágico com o seu, embolsou-o e virou para as meninas. – Vocês estão bem?

- Sim muito obrigada. – disse Lilian se sentindo segura com a presença do rapaz.

- Nós poderíamos cuidar deles sem você. Não precisávamos de ajuda. – disse Sara com raiva da ajuda do rapaz.

- Calma Sara. Eu sei bem que poderiam, mas usar magia nas ruas geraria muitos problemas. Eu sei por experiência própria. Sim eu sou bruxo e também sei o nome de vocês. – disse ao ver a cara de confusão das duas. – só achei mais divertido acabar com aqueles projetos de gente de maneira trouxa que seria mais humilhante.

- É mais agora eles vão nos perturbar muito mais na escola, querendo vingança, e não teremos sorte todas as vezes. – disse Sara.

- Explosiva igual ao pai, - disse Harry para ele mesmo – vocês não voltaram para esta escola este ano. Eu vim buscar vocês e levar pra Inglaterra.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Lilian.

Harry então tirou o capacete, e bagunçou o cabelo ao olhar nos olhos da irmã.

- Mamãe sempre disse que Dumbledore mandaria alguém para nos buscar, mas nunca pensei que seria Harry Potter. – disse Lilian.

- Como posso acreditar que você é você mesmo. – perguntou Sara.

- Eu acredito. – disse Lilian. – ele me faz sentir segura. Confio nele desde que chegou.

- A intuição é uma boa conselheira, Lilian. Agora vamos que eu quero arrumar um hotel para passar a noite. As explicações ficam para estivermos no hotel.

- Como vamos? – perguntou Sara.

- Ora de moto. – respondeu Harry.

- Mas não cabe todos ali. – disse novamente Sara.

- Agora cabe. – disse Harry sacando a varinha e fazendo aparecer um sidecar. – eu ainda não tenho 17, mas posso fazer magia sem problemas fora da escola. Depois eu explico como.

- Eu vou na garupa e você no side. – disse Lilian.

- Saco odeio quando você é mais rápida. – disse Sara fazendo Lilian mostrar a língua.

- Vamos logo. – disse Harry já ligando a moto. – vocês tem que me mostrar o caminho.

Assim seguiram para o orfanato. Quando chegaram foram recebidos pela diretora que também era inglesa. Ao entrar os três na sala a diretora foi logo dizendo:

- Boa Noite, sou Emily Watson. A diretora deste orfanato. O que devo a honra desta visita.

- Boa noite. Estou aqui para levar para Inglaterra Lilian e Sara. – disse Harry sendo direto. Não gostara da mulher e também reparara nas roupas das meninas e se lembrou que Dumbledore disse que sempre mandava dinheiro para elas, mas parecia que alguém ficava com ele.

- Você não pode levar as duas só o Tutor, que é Alvo Dumbledore ou o guardião mágico delas pode fazer isso.

- Conheço as leis. Por isso mesmo estou aqui. Eu sou o guardião das duas. Você sabe que o pai deixa uma pessoa como guardião no testamento e/ou nomeia um tutor. No caso das duas o tutor é Alvo Dumbledore. Porém se não há um documento oficial dizendo o contrario o guardião é aquele que recebe a herança toda. No caso das Duas eu recebi a toda a herança, isto me faz o guardião mágico delas.

- Você não pode ser o guardião delas sendo menor. – retruco a diretora.

- Eu sou maior perante a magia, isto me torna maior perante qualquer lei.

- Mas você não pode simplesmente me tomar duas meninas sem um ressarcimento financeiro pelos anos dedicados a elas, como Dumbledore pediu. – disse a diretora olhando nos olhos do rapaz a sua frente para ver a sua reação. Mas o que aconteceu foi que o rapaz entrou na sua mente e viu tudo o que a mulher fizera para as duas.

- Já não basta o dinheiro delas que você roubou. Sim Dumbledore alem de te pagar para cuidar delas, coisa que você não fez direito, ele sempre mandava dinheiro para que elas pudessem comprar roupas, livros e outras coisas, mas você embolsava tudo. Olha para as roupas delas e vê se você merece mais um nuque. Eu quero todo o dinheiro de volta.

- Não darei – disse a diretora.

- Dará sim, não sei se por bem, por mal, ou muito mal. – disse Harry começando a explicar. – por bem, você me entrega exatamente o dinheiro desviado por vontade própria. Por mal, eu entro com um processo contra você, e ganho o dinheiro com juros e todas estas coisa econômicas. Ou por muito mau, eu tomo a força tudo o que você tem, inclusive esta espelunca que você chama de orfanato. Eu prefiro esta última, assim ainda ajudo todos que aqui moram.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME AMEAÇAR ASSIM GAROTO. – gritou Emily apontando varinha para o peito do rapaz.

- HARRY POTTER. – respondeu se levantando. Começou a aparecer uma aura vermelha em volta do rapaz que surpreendeu a todos, menos o menino. Uma aura parecida circulava Lilian, mas ninguém reparou.

A revelação fez a diretora se apavorar, como não tinha reparado antes. Talvez pelo fato dele querer levar as duas, mas a cicatriz estava lá, como não tinha percebido.

- Como você pode ver este nome faz milagres. Todos os advogados da Europa brigaram para me defender em um tribunal, alguns até o faria de graça. Mas ainda quero usar meu poder para arrancar tudo que você tem, sim eu entrei na sua mente e vi que você tem muita coisa.

- Eu não tenho todo este dinheiro agora. – disse Emily se dando por derrotada, guardando a varinha.

- Podemos chegar a um acordo. – disse calmo Harry se sentando, fazendo a aura desaparecer. Mas quero que você prometa que não vai tirar dinheiro deste orfanato, para me pagar. Eu saberei se você o fizer.

Os últimos detalhes foram acertados e os três partiram para o quarto das meninas para arrumar as coisas.

- Peguem apenas as roupas que vocês mais gostam. O resto fica, compraremos novas. – disse Harry fazendo as meninas pegarem algumas roupas no armário. Agora os outros pertences eu mesmo guardo. – disse fazendo um floreio com a varinha e guardando as coisas de uma forma mais organizadas do que a Tonks tinha feito com o seu malão no ano anterior. Depois reduziu com fez com o seu e guardou no bolso.

- Estas vassouras estão velhas. Compraremos novas quando chegarmos em casa. Que posição vocês jogam?

- Eu sou artilheira - disse Lilian.

- Batedora. – disse Sara estufando o peito.

- Bom vocês devem saber que sou apanhador, então não competimos pelas vagas. – disse brincando.

Saíram do orfanato em busca de um hotel trouxa para passar a noite. Escolheram um que ficava um pouco afastado do centro. Na recepção logo surgiu um problema. Harry sentiu magia na recepcionista. Não que ela fosse bruxa mas com certeza era um aborto ou tinha um parente próxima bruxo. Harry então decidiu utilizar o nome do Tio para não chamar atenção.

- Boa noite, gostaria de dois quartos pro uma noite.

- Pedi um só. – disse Lilian. – a gente pode ficar conversando sem se preocupar em mudar de quarto.

- Certo. Quero um quarto par três. –disse Harry para a recepcionista.

- Não aceitamos este tipo de coisa no Hotel, senhor. – disse a recepcionista com um olhar guloso para o rapaz.

- Somos primos e sempre dormimos juntos desde pequenos, Senhorita. Se você não quiser eu vou para outro Hotel então. – disse sacando um maço de notas de libras.

- Me desculpe, senhor. Vocês são tão diferentes que me enganei. Disse envergonhada. – seu nome por favor.

- Valter Dudley. – mentiu.

- Quarto 31. Qualquer coisa é só pedir pelo telefone.

- Vamos meninas. – disse Harry pegando a chave e se dirigindo para os elevadores.

Quando chegaram ao quarto repararam que tinha uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro.

- Harry, você fica com a de solteiro. Eu e Sara dividimos a de casal. – disse Lilian vendo o embaraço do menino.

- Então, ta. – disse tirando os malões do bolso e ampliando. – vocês gostariam de fazer as compras hoje ou preferem amanhã cedo.

- Amanhã. – disseram as duas .

- Teremos mais tempo e hoje podemos conversar. – disse Lilian.

- Eu queria adiar isso. Mas como não tem mais jeito. Sugiro que sentem, a conversa vai ser longa e completamente surpreendente.


	3. A vida como ela era

Capítulo 3 – A Vida Como Ela Era

Os três se acomodaram na cama de casal e Harry ficou passando aquilo que havia pensado em dizer. Era muito difícil dizer tudo aquilo, ainda mais para aquelas que ele queria como uma família.

- Preciso pedir desculpas para vocês inicialmente. Tudo o que aconteceu na vida de vocês foi culpa minha. Não sei como falar isso então vou ser direto. Lilian você é minha irmã gêmea.

- Mas nós somos tão diferentes, como podemos ser gêmeos? – disse Lilian completamente surpresa de ser irmã do "grande Harry Potter".

- Eu sou uma cópia quase perfeita de nosso pai, Tiago e você é a imagem de nossa mãe, Lilian. Sim você tem o nome dela. - disse tirando uma foto do malão. - A única diferença deles para nos dois são os olhos que são invertidos. Eu também conheci o seu pai Sara. Ele morreu na minha frente, me salvando a algumas semanas. Me perdoe por isso.

- Claro que perdôo, eu nunca achei que você faria alguém sofrer a toa, alem do mais eu não o conhecia. – disse Sara.

- Então vou começar contando a historia do começo, este é o final provisório. Durante a primeira guerra contra Voldemort. A qual é, até aqui o pessoal treme de medo desta porcaria de nome inventado. – disse ao ver as duas tremeram a menção do Lord das trevas. – se vocês vão viver comigo devem parar com isso, muita gente fala o nome dele onde a gente vai morar, então se acostumem. E também o medo de um nome só piora o medo da coisa, tornando assim mais difícil enfrentá-lo. Voltando a historia, durante a guerra foi criado um grupo para combatê-lo era chamado Ordem da Fênix, tinha como líder Dumbledore. Nossos pais fazia parte dele, assim como vários amigos. Sara quando sua mãe descobriu que estava grávida pediu ajuda de Dumbledore, antes de contar para seu pai. Este pediu que ela viesse para a Itália sem contar para ninguém da gravidez, não sei o porquê disso. Seu pai é Sirius Black.

- O assassino. Não pode. Não, não e não. – disse Sara Entrando em desespero.

- Calma ele foi inocentado, não era culpa dele mesmo, mas estaremos pulando parte da historia. – disse Harry se abraçando a menina para consolar. Quando ela parou de chorar, ele continuou.

- Está mais calma. – quando a menina assentiu, ele continuou. – acredito que ele tenha ficado desesperado com a partida da namorada. Pouco depois minha mãe engravidou também. Mas o destino não agüenta ver todos felizes. Uma profecia foi feita. Ela dizia que aquele que poderia derrotar Voldemort estava para nascer. Pelas palavras da profecia a criança no ventre da minha mãe podia ser o salvador. Então meus pais se esconderam para proteger o filho. Mas um comensal ouviu parte da profecia e contou para o seu mestre. Ele caçou nossos pais por mais de um ano para me assassinar. Quando nascemos, eu nasci primeiro e mamãe quando me viu desmaio de cansaço, não percebendo que tinha outra criança no seu ventre. Então você nasceu. Só Dumbledore e a curandeira que fez o parto sabiam, mas Dumbledore apagou isto da mente dela para te proteger e trouxe você para Mary te criar até o fim da guerra, ela já tinha uma menina, mais uma não seria tanto problema.

- Então eu posso ser esta Pessoa.

- Não, a profecia dizia que ele marcaria o inimigo como um igual. Ele me marcou. – Disse apontando para a cicatriz. Lilian então passou a mão nela, fazendo carinho, aliviando a tensão no rosto dele.

- Nossos pais então foram traídos por um amigo. Eles fizeram um feitiço para guardar a casa, O Fidelis, só uma pessoa poderia dizer onde eles estavam. A primeira opção foi a obvia, seu pai Sara. Eles eram amigos há muitos anos e se tratavam como irmãos. Mais aqueles não pensam com muita lógica e no último momento eles mudaram o fiel do segredo, escolheram Pedro Pettigrew, mais conhecido como Rabicho. Outro amigo da época de escola.

- Perai, este não é o homem que meu pai matou e por isso foi condenado.

- Sim, mas este rato na verdade era um comensal infiltrado na Ordem. Ele contou para Voldemort onde estávamos escondidos e ele foi para lá para me matar. Ao entrar na casa, Papai pediu para mamãe fugir comigo, por era eu quem ele queria, e ficou para atrasá-lo, porém Voldemort é muito poderoso e acabou matando-o. Parece que queria isso já há algum tempo. Então ele foi atrás de minha mãe. Ele não queria matá-la, mas como ela não queria me entregar ele a matou também. Este foi seu erro. Ao se sacrificar por mim, ela me concedeu uma proteção, e o feitiço que ele usou contra mim voltou para ele, destruindo seu corpo.

- Como você sabe tantos detalhes se você era uma criança e me parece que não tinha mais ninguém por perto? – perguntou Sara.

- Toda vez que fico perto de um dementador eu vejo isso. Este é o efeito deles dobre mim. – disse deixando uma lagrima cair. Que foi enxugada por Lilian que também tinha uma lagrima escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Fui salvo dos escombros da casa por Rubeo Hagrid, um professor de Hogwarts e Por Sirius. Fui levado por Hagrid, para a casa da irmã da minha mãe, a tia Petúnia. Enquanto Sirius foi atrás do Rabicho. Quando o encontrou caiu em uma armadilha. O rato explodiu uma rua matando vários trouxas e fugindo na forma animaga de um rato. Ele foi preso ali, rindo da ironia da vida. Foram os Marotos, o grupo de nossos pais que ensinaram tudo para o rato e ele usa isso contra eles, eliminando dois deles em poucas horas. Ele foi então enviado para Azkaban sem um julgamento, onde passou doze anos.

- Eu então morei como os piores trouxas que poderia existir, aqueles que odeiam magia, por conseqüência me odiam. Eles me tratavam como um escravo, eu era obrigado a fazer as piores tarefas para 'pagar' o fato de ter sido acolhido. Eu até dormi no armário debaixo da escada. Ainda tinha o Duda, nosso primo que mais parece um porco. Ele e sua gangue viviam atrás de mim quando éramos pequenos.

- Mas tudo mudou pouco antes do meu aniversário de 11 anos, foi quando eu recebi uma carta misteriosa. A Carta de Hogwarts. Infelizmente a primeira eu não consegui ler. Tio Valter a tomou de mim e a rasgou. Apesar de terem me mudado para o quarto de bagunça do Duda. Mas nos dias seguintes foram chegando mais e mais cartas até que tio Valter tomou uma decisão e levou a família inteira para longe da casa na esperança de que as cartas parassem de chegar. Acabamos em uma cabana em um rochedo. Eles acreditavam que se eu não soubesse do mundo mágico, poderiam assim reprimir a minha magia. Mas a meia-noite quando eu completei 11 anos Hagrid entrou na cabana e anunciou que eu era um bruxo.

- Nunca pensei que você não soubesse que era um bruxo. As noticias aqui diziam que você sempre teve grandes poderes. – Disse Sara.

- Para com isso, menina. Ele não gosta desta exposição. – ralhou Lilian.

-Como você sabe?

-Olha para a cor do rosto dele. Já e difícil falar com uma família que ele não conhecia e você fica fazendo estes comentários.

- Me desculpe Harry. Eu não sabia. – disse Sara com uma cara de cachorro molhado.

- Olha ficou igualzinha ao pai. Eu desculpo, com toda esta publicidade não tem quem acredite que eu não gosto disto. – respondeu Harry arrancando um sorriso da menina. – Bom acabei indo para a escola onde, logo na estação para pegar o trem conheci os Weasleys uma família bruxa muito legal que me ajudou. Fiquei amigo do Rony o sexto filho, que também estava entrando para a escola. Também conheci a Hermione, mas achei ela meio metida, ela é nascida trouxa e muito inteligente. Entramos os três na Grifinória. Tivemos varias aventuras este ano, no qual eu me tornei o apanhador do time, salvamos a Mione de um trasgo adulto, assim ficando amigos dela e salvamos a Pedra Filosofal de Voldemort.

- Quero detalhes de tudo. – disse Lilian.

- Calma Lily, temos o verão todo para detalhes, prefiro hoje um resumo de minha vida, assim como quero saber da vida de vocês. Continuando nas férias deste ano eu fiquei triste, pois não recebi nenhuma carta dos meus amigos, até que fiquei sabeno que um elfo estava interceptando as cartas para me impedir de ir para a escola, já que um grande mal iria acontecer. Ele chegou até a aprontar comigo na presença de alguns clientes do tio Valter, fazendo este me trancar no quarto. Mas os gêmeos Fred e George e junto com Rony, me salvaram em um carro voador e me levaram para "A Toca" a casa deles.

- Uau foram vocês que foram vistos no carro voador? Quero voar nele também. Nem vem Lily, você também queria. – disse Sara.

- Fomos nós, mas não desta vez, foi quando fomos para Hogwarts. Mas não podemos mais ele fugiu para a floresta depois que batemos em uma árvore. Depois de sermos ameaçados de expulsão pelo Prof. Snape, aquele lá me odeia com todas as suas forças, nós fomos salvos pelo diretor. Neste dia perdemos a seleção da Gina a caçula Weasley, que como toda a família ficou na casa dos Leões. No meio do ano começou a com acontecer coisas estranhas, pessoas começaram ser petrificadas, começando pela gata do zelador, até um fantasma foi petrificado. Bom estas pessoas eram nascidos trouxas. Uma mensagem dizia que o herdeiro de Sonserina era o responsável.

- Em um clube de duelo eu acabei duelando com um aluno da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy. Durante o luta ele conjurou uma cobra. Não sei o porquê eu senti que deveria falar com ela para que ela não atacasse um outro aluno. Sim eu sou um ofidioglota, o jornal não mentiu sobre isso. Todos acharam que eu era o responsável pelos ataques. Até que Mione foi atacada, eu nunca atacaria meus amigos. Então o ministério acusou Hagrid, eu mesmo acreditei, pois encontrei um diário de um aluno que viveu cinqüenta anos antes, ele me mostrou Hagrid sendo pego com um 'monstro' e eles acharam que ele fosse o responsável pelos ataques e a morte de uma aluna naquela época.

- Mas como ele trabalha em Hogwarts então? – disse Sara.

- Deixa de ser curiosa menina. O Pontas vai dizer logo, logo tudo. – respondeu Lilian.

- Como assim Pontas? Perguntou Sara enquanto, Harry abria um enorme sorriso.

- Oras, com este cabelo o melhor apelido que encontrei foi esse, acho Harry para chamar a um irmão muito formal. Não ficou aborrecido, né?

- Claro que não, alias adorei. Este era o Apelido do Papai. E assim que o Tio Remo está me chamando agora. Remo é o quarto elemento dos Marotos. O último da velha geração. Parece que sou da nova. Consegui com o Rony e a Mione o mesmo numero de confusões que eles, e olha que eles procuravam. Mas voltando historia, quando o ministério foi buscar o Hagrid ele disse para mim e para o Rony para seguir as aranhas. – nisto ele começa a rir. – e que o Rony morre de medo de aranhas. Mas fomos para o ninho da Aragogue, a acromântula de estimação do Hagrid, a que foi pega com ele naquela época, ela nos disse que existia um monstro no castelo, mas não era ele, e que a menina tinha morrido no banheiro, quando saímos do ninho percebemos que o esconderijo do monstro era no banheiro feminino. Fomos atrás do professor de DCAT quando ficamos sabeno que a Gina tinha sido raptada e levada para a Câmara Secreta. Só que ele era uma fraude e tentou apagar nossas memórias, o azar dele é que nós éramos melhores que ele em duelos e vencemos facilmente. Levamos o com a gente para a câmara.

- Nossa, vocês derrotaram um professor com apenas 12 anos. – disse Sara impressionada com o rapaz.

- Para Sara. – ralhou mais uma vez Lilian. – você não consegue parar com isso?

- Tudo bem Lírio, temos que nos acostumar com esta nova vida. Seguindo a historia no meio do caminho o idiota roubou a varinha do Rony e tentou nos enfeitiçar, mas a varinha dele estava quebrada e o feitiço voltou contra o feiticeiro e ele perdeu a memória e causou um desmoronamento. Eu segui sozinho e acabei encontrando a Gina desmaiada e me surge Tom Riddle, o dono do diário ele me disse que era a lembrança de Voldemort guardada no diário e tentou me matar com um Basilisco, a criatura que petrificara os outros. Eu matei com a ajuda da fênix do diretor e com a espada de Godrico Gryffindor, - disse tirando a bainha da espada e mostrou sem que elas reparassem no seu nome gravado. – e assim salvei sozinho minha primeira donzela indefesa.

- Ai que romântico. – disseram as duas fazendo o corar.

- O ano seguinte começou quando eu descobrir que Sirius Black tinha fugido, primeiro eu achei que era um criminoso comum, mas depois que eu fugi de casa por usar magia involuntária na irmã do tio Valter, eu descobri que ele era um bruxo e que era acusado de ser um comensal e estava atrás de mim. Na viagem para a escola eu tive o primeiro contato com os dementadores que entraram no trem atrás do Sirius. Mas fui salvo pelo Tio Remo sem saber que ele era amigo dos nossos pais. Bom eu aprendi o Patrono para afastar os dementadores sai escondido da escola, pois eu não tinha autorização pra ir para Hogmeades um vilarejo perto da escola, acabei descobrindo que Sirius era o meu padrinho e que todos acreditavam que ele era o Fiel do Segredo.

No fim do ano acabamos sendo "raptados" por ele, eu Rony e a Mione, mas ele queria era o rato de estimação de Rony.

- O Rato era o Rabicho? – perguntou Lilian, recebendo um sorriso de orgulho de Harry e uma cara de espanto de Sara.

- Como você conseguiu chegar a esta conclusão? – perguntou Sara

- Não sei, acho que e porque eu sou muito inteligente. – disse Lilian toda se achando.

- Bem ela esta certa. Quando Remo chegou aonde nós estávamos eles nos contaram a verdade, Sirius sempre foi inocente e descobriu que Rabicho estava em Hogwarts por causa de um foto de jornal que sairá quando os Weasley ganharam na loteria.

- Eu me lembro desta foto, uma família grande no Egito – disse Lilian.

- Isto mesmo. Íamos entregar o rato para as autoridades, eu não podia deixá-los matar o desgraçado. Mas tivemos um problema e ele fugiu. Alem de termos sido atacados pelos dementadores que guardavam a escola. Mas eu consegui afastá-los. Sirius foi novamente capturado, mas eu e a Mione salvamos ele e ele fugiu com a ajuda do Bicuço, meu Hipogrifo, na época era do Hagrid, mas ele ia ser morto por atacar um aluno idiota e nos salvamos ele também.

- Depois fomos para a Final da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol onde aconteceu uma brincadeirinha dos comensais e a Marca Negra foi conjurada. Eu fui acusado de conjurá-la, pois foi a minha varinha a responsável, mas depois me livraram. Na escola aconteceu o torneio Tribruxo. Onde eu fui inscrito por um comensal que estava infiltrado.

- Nós acompanhamos tudo pelos jornais mais dava para perceber que era tudo meio forçado e exagerado. – disse Sara. – e bom saber tudo de uma fonte confiável.

- A Rita me estressou muito aquele ano, quando não conseguiu o que queria comigo foi atrás dos meus amigos. Mas voltando a historia, eu dominei a maldição Império, ou seja, ela não me domina. Voei com um dragão, nadei com sereianos e participei de um labirinto, depois enfrentei Voldemort, - Harry ficou feliz que agora elas não mais tremeram quando foi citado o nome do Lord das Trevas. – está tudo na entrevista que eu dei para o Pasquim. Depois ainda enfrentei o comensal infiltrado e fiquei sabendo da historia toda.

- Uau que ano. – exclamaram as duas.

- E no ano seguinte eu fui atacado por dementadores perto de casa, mas consegui me livrar. Mas quase fui expulso da escola e do mundo mágico. Na escola eu era perseguido pela Nova professora de DCAT que foi imposta pelo ministério que não ensinava direito a Prática e acreditava que eu queria apenas publicidade. Então criamos um grupo de resistência a Armada de Dumbledore, já que era o maior medo do ministro um grupo armado sobre o comando do diretor. Treinávamos Defesa sempre escondidos até que fomos dedurados e com isso afastaram o diretor e botaram a sapa velha no seu lugar. Durante o ano eu tinha sonhos com Voldemort e numa destas eu salvei o Pai do Rony, o Sr. Weasley. Neste dia Voldemort descobriu esta ligação e a usou contra mim. Eu estava aprendendo Oclumencia. No fim do ano durante um dos NOM's ele implantou na minha mente uma imagem dele torturano o Sirius. Eu então acabei fugindo da escola com Rony, Mione, Gina e dois outros integrantes da AD. Acabamos caindo em uma armadilha. Fomos cercados pelos comensais e acabamos duelando com eles mais como éramos apenas seis estudantes, eles eram doze adultos, acabamos sendo derrotado um a um ate que restou apenas dois de nós, foi quando surgiu a Ordem da Fênix, uma organização secreta que combate Voldemort. Acabamos salvos, mas Sirius ainda estava lutando quando foi morto. Eu tentei seguir a Assassina, uma prima dele, mas acabei deparando com Voldemort que duelou com Dumbledore, antes de me possuir e ser derrotado de novo. – terminou de contar Harry em lagrimas esperando a reação da prima.

- Não chore. Eu sei que tudo o que você fez foi pensando ser o melhor e as vezes as pessoas morrer mesmo. Não te culpo pela morte do meu pai. Mas vou culpar por me fazer e fazer a Ly ficar triste por que você está triste.

- Obrigado. Era tudo o que queria era seu perdão. Ainda devo acrescentar que só fiquei sabendo de vocês hoje, durante a leitura dos testamentos de nossos pais. Pois se soubesse antes teria buscado vocês bem antes. Agora quero saber da vida de vocês.

- Perto da sua a nossa era extremamente monótona. Fomos criadas pela nossa mãe, ate ela morrer. Depois fomos para o orfanato, lá você viu como era. – disse Sara.

- Na escola era uma confusão só. Pegamos varias detenções, mas acredito que são poucas se comparadas a suas. Fizemos alguns amigos, mas nenhum tão próximo. Sempre acreditamos que íamos para a Inglaterra. Tínhamos inimigos também, principalmente aquele grupinho que você humilhou Hoje.

- Acho que devemos dormir, teremos um dia cheio amanhã, vamos fazer compras e depois rumara para casa.

Assim Harry encerrou seu dia vendo sua nova família dormir, e desejando que esta felicidade fosse eterna.

**NA: **Sei queesse capítulo ficou meio chato, mas é para mostrar como começa a relação dos três. Melhora nos próximos.


	4. Volta para casa

Capítulo 4 – Volta para casa

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã com o coração leve como há anos não sentia e olhou a sua nova família dormir. Como ele sonhou com isso. Ele agora tinha o porquê lutar, o motivo de destruir Voldemort e os fiéis escravos dele. Decidiu acordar as duas, pois a viagem era longa e ainda tinham que fazer compras.

- Ei, acordem meninas. Vamos temos um dia cheio. – disse para as duas abrindo as cortinas do quarto.

- Me deixa dormir mais um pouco. – disse Sara cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor.

- E nos fomos dormir tarde por causa da sua historia, que nem final tem. – disse Ly, só para provocar.  
- Se vocês querem assim, quando vocês acordarem nós podemos ir direto para casa sem as compras. Terão que viver com as poucas roupas que tem. – retrucou Harry.

- COMPRAS – disseram as duas pulando da cama arrancando uma gargalhada do moreno.  
- Vamos comer primeiro e depois vocês me levam para os melhores lugares para compras tanto bruxo quanto trouxa.

Harry nunca tinha se divertido tanto fazendo compras, alias, nunca tinha se divertido comprando roupas, principalmente por que nunca tinha comprado roupas novas com seus tios e as poucas visitas ao Beco Diagonal e a Hogsmeade não poderiam ser comparadas a isto.

Eles já tinham comprado praticamente três guarda roupas trouxas completas e as pessoas olhavam meio desconfiadas para os três quando eles entravam nas lojas, pois acreditavam que eles não tinham dinheiro e sempre que Harry mostrava o bolo de dinheiro, a atitude das pessoas mudava radicalmente, o que divertia a nova família Potter.

- Vamos ainda temos que compras vestes bruxas - disse Harry.

Eles então rumaram para a rua mágica, a mesma que as duas tinham visitado ontem. Harry ficou impressionado com a beleza do lugar e ficou com a mesma cara que ficou quando visitou o Beco Diagonal com Hagrid pela primeira vez.

- UAU! Aqui é melhor que o Beco Diagonal, digo olha o luxo disso tudo. – exclamou Harry.

- Você está exagerando. Aqui é tão simples. – disse Ly envergonhada.

- Isto porque vocês sempre moraram aqui, mas devo reconhecer que foi um pouco de exagero. – disse Harry. Por onde vocês querem começar?

Mal terminou de falar e já era arrastado pela rua em direção a uma loja que o fazia lembrar a loja da Madame Malkin. Eles acabaram comprando tudo ali mesmo, não era necessário sair de lá, já que tinha tudo por lá.

- Cansei. Disse Harry. Acho que já temos tudo que eu julgo o básico e mais um monte de coisas. Vou levar tudo para a moto e depois a gente vai. Mas já que estamos na Itália por que não tomamos sorvete.

- Adorei a idéia. – disseram as duas juntas.

Eles se separaram, Harry voltou para a moto e as duas seguiram para a sorveteria e depois de pegarem um dos maiores sorvetes da loja para elas se sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada perto de um beco sem saída usada pelos lojistas para acessar a porta dos fundos. Elas ficaram conversando sobre os comentários do irmão quantos a roupas e nem perceberam a aproximação de quatro garotos.

- Vejam, as duas órfãs conseguiram dinheiro para comprar um sorvete. – disse Joseph. Roubaram alguém ou venderam o corpinho de vocês, pois é a única coisa de valor que vocês possuem. – terminou lambendo os lábios de forma gulosa.

- Dê o fora seu retardado. Você não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem. – Disse Sara, enquanto Lilian fingiu que nada acontecia.

- Eu me lembro bem. E vou fazer vocês pagarem. E que sabe eu posso dar um trocado depois. Além do mais aquele trouxa não pode vir aqui para salvar vocês e ninguém aqui se envolverá.  
- Que feio, Srta Black. Não disse para os seus "amigos" que você possui a segunda maior fortuna da Grã-Bretanha e quem sabe do mundo bruxo. – disse uma voz que fez os quarto rapazes se arrepiarem e brotar sorrisos traquinas nas duas meninas. - Só perdendo para a da minha irmãzinha, a Srta Potter. – disse abraçando a Ly.

- Black. – um dos capangas sussurrou se lembrando do nome e associando ao assassino Sirius Black.

- É o trouxa de ontem. – disse outro.

- Seus colegas têm uma capacidade de dedução enorme. - Disse Harry.

- Quem diabos é você? – perguntou Joseph.

- Harry Potter. - Disse mexendo no cabelo de forma a deixar a cicatriz avista.

- O Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

- Primeiro e único. – disse estufando o peito. – agora dêem o fora.

- Você vai me pagar pela humilhação de ontem. Até Carol nos deixou. – urrou o líder da gangue. – São quatro contra três, nem mesmo você pode com isso.

- De novo com esta historia de pagar, já tô com saco cheio. E a desvantagem é clara. Meninas eu não quero vocês envolvidas. – disse Harry para as duas que fizeram cara emburradas. – eu sei que vocês podem dar conta do recado, mas vocês não podem fazer magia fora da escola e tenho que diminuir a desvantagem deles.

- Acaba com eles rápido então, que eu quero ir embora. – disse Sara.

- E você ainda nem comeu seu sorvete. – disse Ly com a mão na cintura com se desse uma bronca.  
- Pode deixar. No três eu começo a lançar os meus feitiços. – disse virando para os meninos.  
- Três. – disse lançando uma serie variada de feitiços, não errando nenhum.

Os quarto agora se encontravam no chão. Um Amarrado com cordas por todo o corpo quase parecendo uma múmia, outro estava cheio de tentáculos saindo pelo corpo, o terceiro estava completamente paralisado da cintura para cima e parecia dançar mesmo no chão. Joseph era o pior ele estava verde com cabelos Black Power, vestindo um vestido de baile rosa choque.  
- Espero não ter demorado muito. – Disse Harry ao se sentar com as meninas. – Este sorvete é divino mesmo.

- O que você fez com ele? Perguntou Sara apontando para o menino de vestido.

- Achei que assim ele ficaria melhor, mas vejo que ele não tem solução. Pelo menos a Carol seguiu o meu conselho e deu o fora.

- Ela até que era legal antes de andar com estes vermes, quem sabe ela não volta a ser o que era. – disse Ly.

Eles terminaram de tomar o sorvete e partiram para a moto.

- Agora falta um detalhe antes de irmos. Vocês precisam de uma jaqueta, pois lá em cima é frio e um capacete.

- Você não deixou agente comprar uma jaqueta de couro como a sua. – disse Sara indignada, pois tinha se apaixonado por uma de couro de Dragão.

- Como assim lá em cima? Não é verão na Inglaterra também? – perguntou Ly.

- Claro que é Verão lá também, Ly. É que a minha moto voa. - disse esperando a reação das duas. Mas a cara que elas fizeram foi de excitação e não de medo com ele previra. – Bom como vocês gostaram da noticia eu tenho que dizer que esta bela jaqueta eu mesmo transfigurei assim como o capacete, eles refletem um pouco do meu interior. Agora vejamos. – disse tirando dois cascos velhos das duas que elas tinham deixado para trás no orfanato. – Segurem enquanto eu transfiguro.

Ele sacou a varinha e realizou o feitiço. O resultado deixou as meninas boquiabertas. Ly agora segurava uma jaqueta vermelha, parecida com a do irmão, porém feminina e sem as correntes ou desenhos. Já Sara segurava uma preta e feminina com correntes e alguns pregos para fora.  
- Nossa ficou a sua cara – disse Ly para a prima. - Feitiço interessante este, Sr Potter. Mas falta algo para ela.

- Eu já tinha reparado. – disse se aproximando da moto e retirando uma fita de tecido que havia se prendido a ela. E transfigurou em uma gargantilha cheia de espetos. – assim ninguém vai tentar botar uma cólera na filha do maior cachorro da historia. – disse rindo.

Sara aceitou com brilho nos olhos e logo vestiu. – Mas o que significa SSBP?

- Sara Smith Black Potter, o que mais poderia significar? A partir de agora vocês são donas das próprias vidas. – disse Harry, recebendo um abraço das duas.

- Agora os capacetes.

Ele pegou duas pedras e deu para as duas e realizou o feitiço novamente. O Capacete que surgiu na mão de Sara era preto com uma sombra que parecia um enorme cachorro ou algo assim. No da Ly era um vermelho mais escuro com uma fênix com olhos verdes.

- Interessante. – murmurou Harry.

- Vamos, a viagem é longa. Quem vai na minha garupa?

- Eu- disse Ly. Eu sou a irmã gêmea dele eu tenho que ficar bem próxima.

- Isto é injusto, você já passou nove meses juntos. – disse Sara se ajeitando no sidecar.

- Mas foi há dezesseis anos, tenho que tirar o tempo perdido. – Disse Ly abraçando o irmão que ligava a moto e preparava para voar.

A viagem foi mais rápida que a vinda, pois Harry já sabia o caminho e tinha o destino certo, alem de já conhecer o limite da moto.

- Estamos chegando a Londres, - disse Harry se preparando para começar a descer. – E onde fica a nossa casa.

Finalmente pousou. Em uma praça.

- Bom antes de qualquer coisa eu quero silencio quando entrarmos e eu estou esquecendo de algo. – Disse Harry.

- Qual delas é? – perguntou Sara.

- Aquela. – disse Harry apontando para a casa.

- Mas ali não tem nada. – Disse Ly com uma cara preocupada para o irmão.

- Era isto que eu esqueci, a casa possui o feitiço Fidelis, onde eu estava com a cabeça. O que foi? – perguntou ao ver a cara de terror das duas.

- Pontas tem certeza de que é seguro, nós podemos ser traídos de novo. – disse Ly.  
- Calma, minha flor, o Fiel e alguém que nunca ia nos entregar para Voldemort. Desta vez é o próprio Dumbledore, aqui está o pergaminho com o segredo.

Elas leram rapidamente e devolverão para Harry. Que logo queimou o pergaminho, enquanto a casa se materializava na frente delas.

- Uau que luxo. – disse Sara.

- Que Bom que você gostou Sarinha, esta era a mansão Black, agora é mais uma mansão Potter. Entremos enquanto nenhum trouxa está nos vendo.

Eles entraram e foram direto para a cozinha.

- Eu tenho que resolver um assunto agora e gostaria de não ser interrompido. – disse Harry sério. E teve a confirmação delas.

- MONSTRO. – ele chamou e com um pop este apareceu aos pés do menino.

- O mestiço está de volta. – disse o elfo.

- Cale-se Monstro. Eu sou seu dono agora. – Lilian fez uma cara de que não gostava de ter um escravo, mas nada falou. – Eu Ordeno que você não insulte ninguém nesta casa. Esta casa agora e minha e das duas ali, então teremos algumas mudanças aqui. Eu sei que você sabe como tirar a arvore genealógica da sala e o retrato da Senhora Black da entrada.

- Você não pode destruir o retrato.

- Cale-se. Eu não pretendo destruir o quadro, eu só não o quero lá. Já que você gosta tanto dele, eu deixo você ficar com ele e qualquer outra coisa que lembre os Black's, exceto roupas. Mas você tem que me obedecer como seu legitimo patrão.

- Claro, Amo Potter. Nem a senhora do monstro foi tão boa.

- Sim claro. Agora eu vou chamar seus companheiros. DOBBY. WINKY.

- Amo Potter, chama Dobby, e Dobby vem na hora.

- Menino Harry demorou para chamar Winky, mas Winky quer servir ainda o menino.

- Dobby, Winky, Monstro estas aqui são as minhas irmãs Lilian Potter e Sara Black Potter.

- Amo Potter tem uma família. – disse Dobby abraçando as duas.

- Winky Fica honrada em ser novamente uma elfa de família grande.

- Black? Desculpe amo, mas o Sirius não era o último, a árvore não mostra descendentes.  
- Sim Monstro, ela é filha do Sirius. Com ele foi expulso seus descendentes também. Agora você continuara a servir aos Black. – disse Harry vendo um brilho nos olhos do elfo.  
- Bom agora precisamos de quartos. Monstro, Bicuço ainda está aqui?

- Não. O Gigante o levou depois que Sirius morreu.

- Então quero que você arrume aquele quarto para mim. O do Sirius para a Sara e o do Régulos para Lilian. E mais um quarto de hospedes para um casal de amigos meus. Dobby vai com você. Winky, nós estamos com fome você poderia fazer uma comida para a gente.

Ela nem respondeu e começou a pegar panelas e outros utensílios para cozinhar, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você sabe comandar os seus elfos, Harry. Parabéns, você nem precisou dizer que era uma ordem.  
- Winky e Dobby já tinham aceitado me servir por livre vontade. Mas monstro é o único que a ligação Bruxo-elfo realmente existe, eu prefiro tê-los como amigos do que escravos.

Depois do jantar elas exploraram a mansão. Enquanto Harry escrevia uma carta para Lupin.

_Caro Lobo mau_

_Espero que a Chapeuzinho Vermelho esteja bem. _

_Que tal conhecer as suas sobrinhas, elas são fantásticas, Lilian se parece com a mamãe, mas tem os olhos do papai, já Sara e a versão feminina do seu amigo canino. _

_Meu convite ainda está de pé. Já mandei arrumar um quarto para vocês, mas só com uma cama, espero que você uive pouco enquanto brinca a noite, pode assustar as duas.  
Pontas Junior._

_Ps. Não mostre a carta para a Tonks, não quero que ela fique sempre vermelha perto de mim.  
_


	5. Caos na Ordem

Capítulo 5 – Caos na Ordem

Harry então subiu para o seu quarto e se espantou com o que viu. Era algo digno de um nobre da corte do Rei Arthur, nem em seus sonhos na casa dos tios ele imaginava algo assim. A cama era de dossel, cercada de cortinas vermelho sangue, combinando com a roupa de cama. A cabeceira eram dois anjos, um parecendo um homem de óculos, e o outro uma mulher de longos cabelos, a representações seus pais olhando por ele. Uma escrivaninha colocada perto da janela com um poleiro para a Edwiges ao lado. Um grande armário e uma porta que parecia ser o banheiro.

Mas o que chamou mais a atenção foi um mural com fotos, onde tinham de tudo, seus pais e os marotos, ele com os amigos ou os Weasley, as suas irmãs, algumas de personagens soltos e alguns membros da AD, com alguns espaços em branco, que ele acreditou ser para colocar fotos novas. O chocante foram os dois pôsteres que limitavam o mural. Eram duas fotos suas gigantes. A primeira era de sua partida de estréia no time da Grifinória, com ele erguendo o pomo. A outra era da tarefa do Tribruxo com o dragão, que estava no fundo.

Era tanta emoção que alguém pudesse fazer isso por ele que começou a chorar. Assim ele nem percebeu que os elfos aparataram ao seu lado.

- Dobby, fez Amo Harry chorar. Dobby mau. – disse o elfo tentando se castigar batendo a cabeça na parede.

- Não Dobby. Você está proibido de se castigar. Ou melhor, Vocês três estão terminantemente proibidos de se castigar, eu não gosto disso. – disse Harry. – Eu estou chorando de alegria, Dobby. Nunca pensei que alguém faria isso por mim. – disse abraçando de uma vez os três elfos. – Ficou Maravilhoso. Obrigado.

- A idéia foi de Monstro. Dobby pegou as fotos que ele tinha e Winky pediu para as amas dela algumas fotos. Foram todas copiadas – disse Dobby agora mostrando orgulho pelos elogios do menino.

- Bem Harry Potter. – disse Sara ao entrar no quarto depois de Ly, que apenas assobiou. – você sabe mesmo escolher, quarto, elfos, cores. Você tem estilo.

- Foram os elfos que fizeram esta maravilha, os de vocês devem estar melhor que este. – disse corando.

- Você não tem nem idéia – disse Ly.

Assim seguiram para os quartos das meninas, que eram no outro corredor. Entraram primeiro no de Sara que tinha duas placas douradas na porta: SOB e SSBP. A cor predominante era o preto, mas não era Dark, era ate bem iluminado. Lembrava bem um quarto feminino, apesar de algumas correntes e uma decoração mais medieval.

- Vejo que tens tendências para o passado, época dos reis. – disse Harry.

- Olha quem fala, Sr Rei dos ares. – disse Ly se referindo aos pôsteres.

- Não esta mais aqui quem falou. – disse Harry aparatando fora do quarto e indo em direção ao da irmã gêmea. – Eu estou aqui fora. – disse ao perceber a surpresas das duas.

- Você pode aparatar. – Perguntaram as duas juntas.

- Esquecei de falar, mas ignorem isso, eu tinha esquecido que podia fazer. – disse passando a mão no cabelo. – as vezes esqueço os meus poderes.

- Sei. – disse Sara.

Harry então abre a porta para o quarto. Este parecia uma versão feminina do seu. As mesmas cores, mas mais enfeitado. Com um mural de fotos menor que o dele, parece que os elfos o preferem ou conhecem ele melhor por isso o seu foi levemente mais caprichado. Mas isto não duraria muito, logo as meninas fariam as suas próprias colocações no quarto.

Ficaram conversando sobre a habilidade daqueles elfos quando chegou a carta resposta do Remo.

_Caro Pontas Junior_

_Fico Feliz de que a sua caçada por terras italianas tenha rendido as presas esperadas. _

_Hoje a Chapeuzinho Vermelho tem que trabalhar. Nada de piadinhas sobre isso, por favor, ela chega em casa de péssimo humor quando não dorme por trabalhar. Sem piadas sobre isso também. Acho melhor encerrar logo a carta antes que desista de mandar._

_Depois que o passeio dela acabar iremos te visitar como os parentes chatos, sem previsão de ir embora._

_Lobo Solitário._

_Ps. – o vermelho te persegue, não será necessário fazer a Tonks virar uma Weasley para isso. _

- Bom parece que amanhã vocês conheceram o Tio Remo. – disse Harry. – mas acho que uma pegadinha com ele seria bem vinda.

- Como? - perguntou Ly.

- Vocês ficam debaixo da capa e dão susto neles. Mas cuidado Remo é bom em descobrir estas coisas. Não podemos deixar o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro.

Na manhã seguinte, os três se dirigiram para o café bem cedo. A pegadinha com o Remo tinha que ser bem bolada. Sentaram-se a mesa enquanto os elfos lhes preparavam a comida. Dobby preparava panquecas com calda de chocolate, Winky preparava ovos e bacon e Monstro fazia suco. Os três entregaram a sua parte juntos. Foi quando Sara e Lilian perceberam uma coisa.

- Ly, por que você tem mais panquecas? – perguntou Sara.

- Sara, por que seu copo de suco é maior? – perguntou Ly ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque eu sou mais bonita. – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo. – Não, eu que sou. Eu. EU. EU.

- Meninas não briguem pela comida, é muito feio. – disse Harry com um tom paternal.

- Você fica calado que você recebeu mais que nos duas. – disseram as duas com cara de raiva.

- Dobby acha a menina Lilian mais bonita. – disse Dobby rindo para a ruiva.

- Monstro acha que ama Sara tem a beleza da família Black. – disse Monstro abrindo um sorriso, enquanto Winky olhava feio para os dois elfos.

- Dobby, Monstro, Winky. Estamos bem aqui. Vocês podem arrumar os quartos agora. – disse Harry para afastar os elfos dali, desta forma não magoando ninguém.

Quando os elfos saíram, ele voltou a falar.

- Quero que vocês entendam uma coisa, mesmo sendo uma família temos gostos diferentes. Os elfos acabaram de responder a pergunta de vocês. Ly, você recebeu mais panquecas por que Dobby me idolatra e a tudo que o faz lembrar-se de mim, logo a minha irmã será a preferida dele, não desmerecendo você Sara, ele deu a quantidade que normalmente ele daria para qualquer pessoa nesta casa, mas precisou dar mais para a Ly. Assim também fez Monstro. Ele te deu um copo maior de suco por gostar mais de você, querendo ou não você é uma Black, a família que ele serviu por anos. Quanto a mim, sou o 'dono' dos três, para um elfo já diz tudo. Não gostaria de outras brigas destas perto deles, só assim ele perceberam que todos somos iguais e podem nos tratar de uma forma mais igual, mesmo ainda mantendo o predileto deles. – disse Harry fazendo as duas abaixarem a cara.

- Agora vamos falar de coisas boas. O truque contra o maroto original. Vamos esperar a dupla na biblioteca, pedimos para o Monstro falar para eles nos encontrar lá. Enquanto Dobby nos avisa, assim vocês se escondem em um canto da sala sobre a capa de invisibilidade. E dão um susto neles quando ele perguntar por vocês eu digo alguma coisa para preocupá-lo e depois você aparecem rindo da cara deles.

- Gostei da idéia. – disse Sara.

- Não gosto muito disso, mas vou ajudar. - Disse teatralmente Ly.

Pouco depois de combinarem com os elfos o casal chega na casa e fica surpreso com a falta do quadro da Sra. Black, que eles tentaram tirar dali durante um ano e o menino já tinha tirado de lá em apenas um dia. Mas surpresos ficaram com a atitude de Monstro que disse que o Amo estava na biblioteca e ofereceu algo para comer, até mesmo sorriu para o casal.

- Este menino deve algumas explicações. – disse Tonks.

- Não pressiona o Pontas, que isso pode ser muito ruim para você. – disse Remo. – ele tem o sangue Potter e o Evans. Pode ser extremamente malvado quando quer, a pior brincadeira que aprontamos veio da cabeça dos dois. Mas ninguém mandou o Filch interromper o beijo deles e dar uma detenção neles no último dia em Hogwarts. Ele reclama até hoje disso.

- Bem, farei a pergunta de forma discreta. – disse ela ao entrar na biblioteca.

- Coisa impossível. – disse Harry, parecendo muito abatido.

- Não te disse. – cochichou Remo para ela. – Pontas, que saudades, como vai você? Está com uma cara muito ruim? Cadê as meninas?

- Não sei. Tudo que eu me lembro foi de sonhar com Voldemort e gritar muito. Quando acordei, elas tinham feito as malas e sumido. Acho que elas não suportaram a minha vida e me abandonaram. – ele começar um pranto muito parecido com o da Hermione tentando enganar a Umbridge, e se jogando no chão.

Nisto os dois se aproximam para abraçar o rapaz e quando estavam se abaixando sentiram uma varinha na sua nuca cada um. E sentiram suas varinhas sendo retiradas deles.

- Mãos ao alto. – disse Ly. Quando os três viram que o casal assim o fez caiu na risada. Tonks agora mudava seu cabelo para Preto, ele já tinha mudado de rosa para branco com o susto, agora representava perigo. Remo se afastou. – Eu sempre quis dizer isso.

- Seu filhote de Maroto. Você me paga. Eu quase tive um infarto agora. Menino. Se vocês não fossem tão velhos eu bateria na poupança de vocês. – disse Irritada a auror.

- Isto é para vocês ficarem em 'Vigilância Constante', como diria Moody. Mas como vocês queriam conhecer a nova geração Marota, com chazinho e biscoitos. Não, tem que ser em grande estilo. – disse Harry de forma pomposa. – estas são Lilian 'Ly' Potter e Sara 'Shade' Smith Black Potter.

- eu disse que o filhote de cervo, cervinho é. – disse Remo.- Mas é a copia quase perfeita da Lilian,mas tinha que ter os olhos do Pontas? Mas ficou bonita assim também. – disse deixando a menina vermelha. –E uma versão feminina do Sirius, bem melhor por sinal.

- Não seria de peixe. - Perguntou Sara. - E que historia de Shade é essa, em Pontas?

- É que como autentica marota você tem que ter um apelido. É Shade combina com o seu nome Black e seu estilo de menina malvada que gosta de preto. E não apresentei os dois. Estes são Remo 'Aluado' Lupin e Ninfadora 'Chapeuzinho Vermelho' Tonks. Mas nunca a chame de Ninfadora, que senão o ataque que ela deu será apenas um aquecimentozinho. – Disse o moreno.

- Por que Chapeuzinho Vermelho, se ela gosta mais de Rosa, Não devia ser Penélope Charmosa. – disse Ly.

- Você não contou para elas? – disse Remo.

- Achei que seria melhor você mesmo contar, já que o 'segredo' é seu mesmo. – disse Harry.

- Vamos nos sentar então. – disse Remo se preparando para esta conversa novamente. – Harry como o Almofadinhas não está aqui, você vai ter que me ajudar. O apelido é por minha causa. Bem meninas quando eu era pequeno meu pai aborreceu um homem e ele jurou vingança. Este homem voltou dias depois e me atacou, me fazendo o que eu sou hoje. Eu sou um lobisomem. – disse olhando para o chão, não tinha coragem de olhar para as meninas.

Até que ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, ele acreditou que fosse Harry, então ele olhou, mas era a Lilian, com uma cara de tristeza, a mesma que a mãe dela tinha feito quando ele contou. Aquilo deu coragem e ele olhou para Sara, esta era a mistura dos pais, uma cara divertida.

- Bem assim se alguém me encher eu posso chamar meu Tio Lobisomem ou meu irmãozinho Harry Potter. Não tem para ninguém. – disse a morena.

Harry estava com um olhar orgulhoso, Remo só não soube precisar se era por ele ter contado tudo sem pressão ou se das meninas.

- Bem, Eu chamo ele de Lobo Mau, então entendem o apelido da Tonks. – as meninas sorriram de forma maliciosa. – alias antes de qualquer coisa, eu convidei vocês para madrinhas do casamento deles, já que eu sou o padrinho.

- Seria uma honra. –disse Sara fazendo uma referência.

- Deixa de ser boba menina. – ralhou Ly, abraçando o casal.

- A historia ainda não acabou, o titio sempre teve medo de ser rejeitado pelos amigos. Então quando eles descobriram eles brigaram com ele. – disse Harry.

- Não foi bem assim, Pontas. – disse Remo.

- Não, eles o puseram contra a parede até que você admitisse, e depois riram da sua cara quando disse que eles podia o abandonar. Ri demais quando Sirius me mostrou a lembrança. – disse o menino novamente.

- Bem, deixa eu contar a historia direito, você se parece com seu pai, muda toda a historia para se fazer de mocinho.

- Mas tio, eu sempre sou o mocinho da historia, mas se for por azarar a doninha quicante, eu sou realmente culpado. – disse arrancando gargalhadas das meninas

- Vou ignorar que é melhor. Bem seria difícil entrar em Hogwarts sem que todos soubessem. Dumbledore arrumou tudo para que ninguém soubesse, eu me transformava em um casa no vilarejo perto, mas os doidos dos marotos descobriram e procuraram um forma de me acompanhar, eles se tornaram animagos. Um Lobisomem não machucar animais. Tiago era um Cervo, daí a brincadeira com o Pontas, e parte da explicação do apelido, os chifres e o cabelo. Sirius era um Cachorrão Negro, O Almofadinhas, pelas patas e o jeito de Mauricinho dele. Bem tem o rato do Rabicho também, que só servia para abrir a passagem secreta, enquanto os outros dois eram grandes e podem controlar o Aluado, que alem do meu problema peludo como eles se referiam, eu era meio distraído.

- Pontas, você também é um animago? - perguntou Ly.

- Ainda não. - respondeu o moreno com um olhar maroto, que foi espelhado nas meninas.

- Olha o que você vai aprontar, Pontas. – disse Tonks. – Dumbledore vai ficar de olho em você este ano.

- Só este ano? Mas não farei nada sem pensar antes, tenho alguns planos para este ano. E poucos ele precisa ficar sabendo.

- Ele me informou que hoje tem uma reunião aqui à noite. – disse Tonks. – Ele acredita que você permitira sem participar.

- Ele que espere sentado, mas eu irei hoje sozinho. – disse se virando para as irmãs. – Mas eu conto tudo que acontecer para vocês. Quem foi convidado, você sabe?

- Nos dois, Hagrid, Minerva, Molly e Arthur, alguns dos meninos, Moody, Quim e Snape. – disse esperando a reação do menino.

- Bom facilita tudo, resolvo vários problemas de uma única vez então. – disse pensativo. – Vou então convidar todos os Weasley para virem mais cedo e conhecer as meninas e também a Mione.

Harry se levantou e foi logo procurando pergaminho e pena para escrever. Para espanto de todos Edwiges adentra a biblioteca e pousa a frente do moreno.

- Edwiges, quero que entregue estas cartas para Mione primeiro e para a Sra Weasley depois, você espera a resposta da Molly e depois volta para pegar a da Mione, entendeu? - disse para a coruja branca que estufou o peito, indignada com a pergunta. Saindo pela janela.

Passaram o resto da manhã conversando, ate que chegou a resposta das cartas.

- Bem terei que buscar a Mione, ela não tem como vir. – disse Harry depois de ler as respostas. – mas os Weasley vêm por Flu. Só não sei se aparatou ou busco ela de moto.

- Vai de moto, ela é trouxa, né? – disse Sara. – assim ninguém suspeita de seu desaparecimento. Terá uma desculpa.

- Claro, ela agora namora um delinqüente. Os pais dela vão adorar. – disse Harry carrancudo.

- Acho que ele nem ligaram, eles te conhecem, certo? – perguntou Ly. – então eles não ligarão para boatos deste tipo. Eu acho.

- Bom então eu to indo. Aluado faz as honras da casa, por enquanto. Eu não queria que soubessem dos elfos, somente Monstro que veio com a casa. – disse se referindo principalmente a Dumbledore e Snape aparatando para o quarto para pegar suas roupas.

Ele logo estava voando para a casa da amiga. Depois de uma meia hora ele chega. E toca a campainha. Quem atende é a mãe da Hermione.

- Bom dia, senhora Granger. A Mione está pronta?

- Pode me chamar de Hellen, Harry. Ela está quase pronta. Por que você não entra e espera um pouco. – diz quase puxando o menino para dentro da casa.

- Você aceita alguma coisa, acho que ela ainda demora um pouco. – disse Hellen.

- Um pouco de água está bem. – disse ele para não ser mal-educado.

Quando ela volta com a água, ela começa um conversa.

- Mi me disse que seu padrinho morreu, quando você chegou na estação no fim do ano você parecia tão abatido, mas agora parece melhor.

- Eu realmente estava mau, mas com o tempo eu percebi que ele queria que fosse feliz e não ficasse sofrendo pela sua morte. Alem do mais eu tive algumas notícias que me alegraram.

- Posso saber que notícias foram estas? – perguntou querendo saber o que deixara este menino tão maduro.

- Ainda não contei para a Mione, mas eu descobri que tenho uma irmã e uma prima, filha do meu padrinho. Elas estão lá em casa, vim buscar a Mione para conhecê-las.

- Como vocês irão? – perguntou toda preocupada.

- Hum, de Moto. – disse Harry temendo a reação da mãe da menina.

- É seguro?

- Se não fosse eu nem vinha com ela. Alem de ter alguns feitiços de proteção extra.

- Bem se ela quiser ir, não vou impedir, mas ela pode não querer. Você tem algum plano reserva?

- Tenho. – disse confiante. – Só espero não ter que usar.

Hellen se direciona para as escadas e grita.

- Mione, vamos logo. Nunca vi você se arrumar tanto para visitar os amigos. – e se virou para Harry. – Vocês são namorados?

- Mãe! Ele é o Harry. Quase o meu irmão. – disse Hermione das escadas, ela estava realmente arrumada demais para uma simples reunião da ordem, mas quem era ele para reclamar da menina.

- E melhor pegar um agasalho menina. – disse Hellen

- Assim magoa, Mi. Quase irmão, depois do ano passado eu achei que tínhamos evoluído isso. – disse ele deixando as duas espantadas. – Mas você me vê como um passatempo. Achei que podia te chamar de irmã.

Isso aliviou a tensão.

- Bobo. – disse a bruxa. - Tchau mãe, Vamos.

- Isso tudo é vontade de ser um ruivo – cochichou o moreno para ela. – Tchau Hellen.

- Como vamos? – perguntou a morena.

- Nesta belezinha. – disse Harry apontando para a moto. – Parte da minha Herança.

Hermione olhava desconfiada para a máquina e realmente estava na duvida, ate Harry Colocar uma flor em sua mão e usar o feitiço para transfigurar em um capacete. Este era azul escuro. Desta vez o bruxo preferiu não espelhar o interior da amiga, deixa mais para frete pensou.

- Você não pode fazer magia fora da escola, lembra do ano passado. – Brigou com ele.

- Me lembro bem. Mas Mione parte de tudo o que aconteceu me fez ser maior perante a magia, o que me permite fazer magia fora de Hogwarts antes dos 17. – disse ele meio envergonhado. – alem do mais eu tenho realizado magia há três dias e nenhuma coruja do ministério ate agora. Duvido que eles saibam.

- Você me convenceu a subir nisto. Mas não se atreva a ir muito rápido.

- Posso então ir mais alto. – disse fazendo a moto voar, e escutando o grito de pânico da menina.

Quando pousaram Mione começou a bater nele.

- Nunca mais faça isso.

- Vai me dizer que você não gostou, eu nem fiz as manobras que eu estava afim - disse ele.

- Isto não vem ao caso, Senhor Potter. – eles já tinham entrado na casa. – Não devia ter algo aqui?

- O quadro da mãe do Sirius? Eu dei um jeito nele. Está no sótão. – disse ele. – agora quero te apresentar algumas pessoas.

Mas ao passar pela cozinha ele percebeu que os amigos de cabeça vermelha acabaram de chegar.

- Boa tarde- disseram os dois para os visitantes.

- Harry como você esta magro. Mione você está muito bonita hoje. – disse Molly.

- E ai cara. – disse Rony. – Boa tarde Mione.

- Tarde Mi, Harry. – disse Gina quando foi ouvido um barulho. – Não acredito que você ainda está com fome Rony, me faça o favor.

- Não fui eu. – se defendeu o ruivo.

- É o meu estomago. Eu saí sem comer para buscar a Mione. – disse recebendo três olhares de reprovação.

- Não é a toa que você está tão magrinho, deixe que eu faço uma comida pra você. – disse Molly se aproximando do fogão.

Mas ela não conseguiu dar mais do que um passo, Monstro aparatou dizendo:

- Monstro prepara a comida de Amo Potter.

- Deixa Molly, ele agora é meu. Eu tenho que apresentar algumas pessoas para vocês. – disse com brilho nos olhos não percebendo a reação dos outros.

Molly ficou um pouco preocupada, Rony e Mione curiosos, já Gina fechou a cara na hora, acreditando que era alguma mulher.

- Elas estão na biblioteca com o Remo e a Tonks. – disse ele saindo da cozinha. E quando ele chegou na biblioteca voltou a falar. – Estas são Lilian e Sara.

- Muito prazer. – disse Molly se aproximando das meninas. – Você se parece com alguém que eu conheço. – disse para Sara.

- Você conheceu meu pai, Harry me disse que eu era a cara dele. – respondeu a retribuindo o Abraço.

- O prazer e meu. – disse Lilian.

- Você é parente do Sirius Black? – perguntou Mione.

- Sou sua filha. – disse Sara. – Mas ele não sabia. Depois contamos a história toda.

- Você me parece bem familiar – disse Gina. – acho que já vi uma foto sua. – a ruiva olhava dela para o Harry, que ia se aproximando da irmã, a abraçando. Foi quando veio a iluminação.

- Voce é irmã da Harry. – disse a caçula.

- Sim, minha irmã gêmea. – disse Harry e passou a contar a historia toda.

- Cara, agora você tem uma família. – disse Rony.

- Rony deixa de ser insensível, ele sempre teve uma família, os seus amigos. – disse Hermione brava com o ruivo depois da revelação de que o herói do mundo bruxo a considerava uma irmã.

- desde o expresso de Hogwarts no primeiro ano eu te considero um irmão, Rony. Mesmo quando brigamos. – disse Harry.

- Bom meninos, daqui a pouco começa a reunião da ordem. Vou preparar tudo lá em baixo. – disse Tonks.

- Eu vou com você Tonks, não quero ser deixado para trás. – disse Harry. – Hoje so eu vou para reunião. Tenho assuntos a tratar com urgência. – disse se virando para os amigos. – Molly nada que você disser mudará a minha cabeça, mas o que eu tenho para tratar será de seu interesse. Alem do mais ainda tenho que comer.

Harry recebeu olhares raivosos de todos por ainda não ter comido. E desceu para a cozinha.

Ly logo começou a conversar com Rony para conhecer o irmão e a conversa logo rumou para os jogos de quadribol da Grifinória. Sara então puxou Mione e Gina para um canto e começou a falar baixinho.

- Meninas, preciso que vocês me ajudem em uma coisa. Estou querendo fazer uma festa surpresa para os meus irmãos. Mas não sei como fazer, aqui não será possível fazer nada, e o Harry iria desconfiar. A Ly teria certeza. Idéias.

-Gostei da idéia. O Harry nunca teve uma festa. Acho que deveria ser para poucas pessoas, ele odeia ser o centro das atenções. – disse Mione. – algo como alguns quitutes e algumas bebidas seria ideal.

- Se for só a minha família já é muita gente Mi. – disse Gina. – mas precisamos de um lugar.

- Pode ser lá em casa. – disse Molly que estava escutando a conversa. – assim eles não percebem nada e tenho uma desculpa para reunir meus filhos. Agora que Gui esta firme com a Fleur tenho medo de nunca ter mais meus meninos perto de mim.

- E eu? – perguntou Gina. Não tem medo de eu fugir com um rapaz qualquer?

- Ninguém teria coragem de te roubar de mim. Eu o obrigaria Você – sabe – quem a ir atrás dele. – disse Molly deixando a caçula envergonhada. – a casa e a comida ficam por minha conta, Hermione você ajuda a Gina a chamar as pessoas para a festa.

- Acho que seria fácil, alem de nós, acho que alguns membros da Ordem, Prof. Lupin, Tonks, Quim, Olho-Tonto, Profa McGonagall, Hagrid.

- Acho que seria legal chamar a Luna e o Neville, Mi. Depois de tudo que aconteceu acho que Harry ficaria feliz. E você Sara quer convidemos alguém?

- Não tínhamos amigos assim tão chegados na Itália, sempre achamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde um príncipe apareceria no seu pégasu branco para nos trazer de volta para a Inglaterra. Não contávamos com o fato de o príncipe ter olhos tão bonitos. - começou a sonhar a morena.

- Ei, o príncipe é seu o irmão se esqueceu? – perguntou Ly que se aproximava.

- Claro que não esqueci. Mas a culpa não é minha por ter um irmão bonito destes. – respondeu.

- E parece que o sangue canino reina na família. – disse Mione. – Mas tenho que concordar, o Harry realmente é um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts e não tem menina que nunca pensou nisto, não é Gina?

- Não to entendendo Mione. Claro que até a Murta acha ele bonito, quem sou eu para discordar.

- O Harry me mata quando souber que contei isso para você. – disse Rony. – ele odeia esta fama toda.

- Quem é Murta. – Perguntou Sara.

- Murta é uma fantasma que habita um banheiro do castelo. – disse Mione. – Ela vive chorando, mas parece ter uma queda pelo cabelo de vassoura.

- A menina que foi morta pelo Basilisco. – perguntou Ly.

- então ele contou esta historia. – disse Gina com a Cabeça baixa.

- Meio rápido mais contou. Ele disse que te salvou do monstro. Ele também é meu Herói. – disse Sara interpretando errado a atitude da ruiva, que ficou feliz com a descrição do rapaz, quando ela se sentisse segura das duas contaria ela mesma tudo.

Assim eles ficaram conversando sem perceber que Molly tinha saído para a reunião.

A primeira pessoa a chegar foi Minerva McGonagall, a professora de Transfiguração. Harry adorou a chance de conversar com ela antes.

- Tia Mimi, é uma honra recebê-la em minha humilde casa. – disse Harry com a maior cara de quem estava aprontando. – O ar da Escócia faz muito bem para você.

- Boa tarde, Potter. O que você esta aprontando. Nunca te vi assim tão... Maroto – disse a Professora.

- Aqui você pode me chamar de Harry ou Pontas, Minerva. Esta é minha casa e não gosto muito destas formalidades dos meus convidados. Mas pode deixar que na escola eu não te chamo de Minerva ou Tia Mimi – disse Harry com um belo sorriso raramente visto por ela alem dos jogos de quadribol. – Eu realmente tenho algo para te pedir, algo que nunca ninguém pediu. – o garoto agora ficou sério. – Vendo tudo o que aconteceu comigo nestes últimos anos eu percebi que o que aprendemos na escola é pouco para enfrentar esta guerra. Eu sei que sou muito novo para me envolver e todo este blábláblá. Mas Voldemort não pensa assim e sou o principal alvo dele e de todos os seus escravos. Por isso eu vou reativar a AD, não nos moldes do ano passado, quero algo mais direcionado com menos pessoas e mais intenso. Tenho já os nomes que quem eu chamarei. Mas não é para te avisar isso que quero conversar. Quero que você ensine Animagia ilegalmente.

- Nem pensar, Harry. Não posso passar por cima do ministério para te ensinar. – disse rígida.

- Mimi pense. Sirius fugiu de Azkaban por ser um animago, e Rabicho fugiu duas vezes do Sirius assim, sem contar o tempo que ele ficou escondido embaixo do nariz do Dumbledore. Tem mais um motivo. Se me transformar em algo grande e forte posso lutar sem magia contra algumas criaturas, como os lobisomens. Se você não me ensinar eu aprenderei como os marotos fizeram. Eu só quero ter que pular a parte chata de procurar e ir direto para o que interessa, quanto mais cedo eu conseguir melhor será.

- Certo. Você me convenceu. Depois que seus NOM's chegarem eu preparo um horário para você.

- Hum. Tem mais uma coisinha. Quero que a AD aprenda. Será melhor para eles também.

- Não. Eu ensino somente a você Potter. – disse a professora.

- Professora. Eu sou parte da nova geração Marota, como você deve ter percebido pelas detenções e o Apelido que reapareceu. Então eu repassarei as lições para todos. Acho melhor você acompanhar por ter mais experiência e domínio de turma, já que teve que aturar o papai e sua turma.

- Odeio está lógica dos Potter, nunca vi família que pensa assim, somente a perdem quando envolve a Maldição Potter, o vermelho. Bem quando você estiver remontado a AD me avisa que eu me prepararei. Alvo ficará sabendo?

- Não. Ele não me quer na guerra, não me prepara para ela, então não precisa saber o que eu faço para evitar ser destruído por ela. Está é a última exigência.

- Certo. Pontas – disse a Professora com um sorriso.

Neste momento a porta da cozinha se abre e por ela entra os Gêmeos e Gui.

- Não é que o Harryzinho se deu bem. – Disse Fred.

- Ele saiu daquele quartinho com os trouxas para morar em um mansão. – disse George.

- Queria ver a cara do Monstro quando viu que você tirou o quadro da Sr Black da sala. – disse Gui.

- Agora ele pode escutar os gritos dela sozinho. – disse Harry. Eu dei para ele o quadro, está no sótão onde ele agora mora. – disse causando surpresa nos Weasley presente e na professora.

Neste momento chegam os outros membros impedindo qualquer conversa.

- Potter, agora que você já fez o seu papel de anfitrião pode se retirar que está reunião e privada. – disse Snape em um tom autoritário.

- Snape, está é a minha casa e não sua sala de aula, portanto aqui você não manda, é apenas um visitante. Ninguém me expulsa da minha casa. – disse o Maroto de forma fria e sem emoções. – Alem do fato do que vai ser discutido aqui se refere a mim de uma forma que você nem imagina. Se Dumbledore tiver coragem para isso. Eu então terei que me defender, pois, algumas de minhas atitudes recentes podem ser reprovadas por vários de vocês.

- Ele tem razão, Severo. Hoje eu realmente ia pedir para ele participar de toda a reunião. – disse o diretor de forma cansada. – Harry eu quero mais uma vez pedir desculpa pelos erros de um velho, sei que será difícil você me perdoar. Tudo que você me disse era verdade. Eu queria evitar que os meus erros fossem descobertos.

Com estas palavras o mago começou a contar a historia que envolvia as duas meninas até a parte que Harry descobriu. – Bem agora gostaria que você contasse o que ocorreu na Itália. Recebi uma coruja de lá, falando que você foi buscar as meninas.

- Bem realmente a primeira coisa que fiz foi buscar as duas. Chegando lá percebi que a dona do orfanato desviava o dinheiro que você enviava para elas, elas tinham roupas piores que as minhas. Eu 'convenci' a mulher a devolver, e contei toda a historia para elas, não as quero sofrendo sem saber. Sei que aqui elas correm perigo, mas pelo menos eu estarei perto para poder ajudar ao contrario de antes.

- Mais um erro. Eu deveria acompanhá-las de perto, como devia fazer com você. Nunca imaginei o que vocês três passavam. – disse Alvo.

- Infelizmente devo confessar que desta vez a impulsividade característica dos Potter serviu bem para ele. O lorde das Trevas tinha mandado alguns comensais atrás da Smith e sua família. Se você tivesse esperado possivelmente não teria ninguém para trazer para Inglaterra. – disse Snape deixando todos confusos, ate para elogiar ele tinha que falar mal do menino.

- Bem que senti algumas pessoas com a marca negra. – disse Harry.

- então você já está percebendo a magia nos outros. Perguntou Minerva.

- Este é o meu garoto. – disse Hagrid.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo para proteger os membros da AD que foram comigo para o ministério. Tom com certeza os atacará em represália. – disse Harry Desviando o assunto.

- Você não tem que se meter neste assunto, moleque. – disse Snape.

- Olha como fala com ele Snape. – brigou Molly. – Dumbledore mesmo disse que ele ia participar desta reunião, e pelo que me lembro este foi um assunto discutido na última reunião e que ficou inacabado. Ele tem todo direito de saber, já que são os amigos dele que estão envolvidos. Ou você nunca teve um amigo que se preocupasse com você?

- A culpa deles estarem lá foi somente minha. Se não fosse a minha impulsividade e mania de herói que os levou até lá. Ate os meus argumentos para a AD foi utilizado nesta hora. Agora se você não se preocupa com os seus alunos, digo que você é um péssimo professor. Um bom professor realmente quer que os alunos aprendam, podem utilizar de vários artifícios para isso. Sendo amigos deles, mostrando que as aulas podem ser boas, ou os fazendo ter respeito, como faz a McGonagall. Como na sua ninguém conversa e presta toda atenção. Não é pela utilização da varinha e palavras mágica. Ela exige respeito e respeita a todos. Você não. Prefere o estilo ditador. Não se importa se aprendemos ou não. Quer que todos tenham medo de você e quer ferrar com a Grifinória. Vou te dizer uma coisa. Eu Não Tenho Medo DE Você. E pode ter certeza que estarei na sua aula este ano. – disse Harry demonstrando uma maturidade nunca vista, deixando orgulhosos Remo, Molly e agora Minerva, sua nova aliada. – você devia me ver como Harry, e não como o filho de Tiago Potter. Eu sou uma pessoa diferente, apesar da cara.

- Estamos com dois membros vigiando a casa dos Granger. Longbotton sempre teve uma pessoa de olho nele. Acredito que ninguém faria mal aos Lovegood, mas tem sempre alguém visitando eles para ver se esta tudo bem. Os Weasley têm uma proteção especial. – disse Alvo.

- Está tudo errado então. – disse Harry causando indignação na maioria dos membros com exceção dos gêmeos que também perceberam algumas falhas. – Se você só proteger a casa os comensais nunca atacaram ali, mas os Pais da Mione são trouxas e vivem no mundo trouxa. Eles precisam de proteção integral. Tom os usaria para me atingir. Neville precisa de mais proteção, ele é filho de dois ótimos aurores que prenderam vários dos comensais que fugiram ano passado, eles querem vingança como Bellatrix deixou bem claro. Luna e seu pai podem parecer meio excêntricos mais também tem um alvo na testa. O Sr Lovegood publicou a minha entrevista. E Luna é poderosa. Alias todos os que estavam no ministério são poderosos. E os Weasley figuram no topo da lista do cara de cobra. Rony e Mione sempre me ajudam a destruir os planos dele. A Toca precisa de feitiços de proteção. Acho que o Fidelis ajudaria muito.

- Posso saber o interesse que você tem nestes membros da AD acima de todos? – perguntou curioso Moddy.

- Tirando o fato deles serem meus amigos, alguns considero minha família. Tudo bem. Mione e Rony sempre me apoiaram e nunca duvidaram de mim quando o assunto é Voldemort. Foram eles quem tiveram a idéia da AD. Eram membros chaves ali dentro, eu podia ser o líder, mas eles eram a minha base. A adesão da maioria dos membros ocorreu em virtude da rebeldia contra a Umbrige, a maioria Grifinórios, ou para estudar para os exames, este eram os Corvinais. Mas os cinco que me acompanharam mais os gêmeos, em menor grau, se juntaram por outras razões. – os gêmeos se espantaram por ele ter reparado nisto. – bem os gêmeos também queriam a rebelião, mas queriam estar preparados para a guerra. Mione e Rony sabiam que iriam precisar disto para me ajudar. Gina tem suas pendências com Tom e quer provar para todos e para ela mesma que aquilo que aconteceu com o diário foi somente um erro, que ela pode ser mais forte, uma espécie de vingança. Neville ele quer vingança mesmo. Ele como eu perdeu parte de sua vida por causa do idiota do Tom. O mais triste na verdade é a Luna, ela entrou para ter amigos. E digo ela conseguiu. E digo eu reativarei a AD. Contando com estes cinco mais as minhas irmãs e alguém que eu achar digno ou necessitado de preparo. Querendo vocês ou não.

- O que te faz pensar que permitíramos esta loucura. – disse Snape.

- Voldemort já conseguiu entrar no castelo diversas vezes e já causou a morte de um aluno debaixo dos seus narizes. Ele tentara de novo. E não se importará com o fato de sermos menores. Ele tentou me matar quando tinha apenas um ano. Precisamos estar preparados, isto me leva a uma pergunta. Você já definiu o novo professor de DCAT? – disse se virando para Dumbledore.

- Ainda não consegui ninguém para ocupar a posição. Mas por que o interesse? – perguntou o diretor.

- Acredito que tenha que ser alguém que possa passar bem a matéria. Alguém com experiência tanto dando aula, como combatendo as Artes das Trevas, alguém como Remo. – disse olhando para o Maroto. – e ai topa?

- Você só pode estar louco, Potter. – disse Snape. – o Ministério nunca permitiria um lobisomem ensinado na escola.

- Ele nos últimos cinco anos foi o melhor dos nossos professores. Alem do mais ele já provou que pode se controlar. A única vez que aconteceu algo foi por que três alunos resolveram azarar um professor fora dos limites da escola na companhia de um fugitivo. – disse Harry mostrando seus argumentos. – Alem do mais poderia ter um professor substituto para o período da Lua Cheia que seria um auror, assim aumentando a segurança fixa da escola sem alarmar os comensais.

- Mas naquela época ele tinha a poção Mata-cão. Eu me recuso a compactuar com esta loucura Alvo. – disse Severo.

- Esta é uma boa idéia, mas sem a poção eu acredito que não poderei aceita-la. O Ministério também interferiria.

- Eu cuido pessoalmente do Ministro. Mas quanto a poção acredito eu outras pessoas poderiam ser capazes de prepará-la. – disse Harry confiante. – então pode se preparar Aluado, você sentira na pele como é dar aulas para 'Os Marotos'.

- Eu me recuso a entregar a formula na mão deste menino que não sabe nem colocar um caldeirão em pé. – começou a se levantar o professor.

- Eu posso não ser capaz de fazer uma poção descente na sua aula, Professor. Mas te garanto que você terá que aturar a minha presença nas suas masmorras por mais dois anos. Eu nunca brincaria com a vida de um Tio meu. Conheço outras pessoas que poderiam perfeitamente preparar a poção. – disse decidido.

- Granger. – rosnou o mestre em poções. – Mesmo assim não te entregarei.

Dumbledore abriu a boca para tentar argumentar quando começou a sentir uma magia forte e recebeu que vinha do seu aluno.

Snape estava espantado com o nível de magia que exalava do menino. Mas surpreso mesmo ficou quando percebeu o menino na sua mente. Ele sempre fora um excelente Oclumente, mas não estava conseguindo repelir o moleque, que não mostrara nenhuma aptidão para a Arte do Oclumencia quanto mais da Leglimencia.

- Não preciso mais. – disse Harry fazendo o nível de magia voltar ao normal. Tem mais alguma coisa para discutir, Dumbledore?

- Não. Acredito que você já cobriu tudo o que tinha reservado para a reunião. – disse o diretor ainda impressionado como todos na cozinha.


	6. Preparativos

Capítulo 6 – Preparativos

- Então e melhor trazer as meninas para que todos possam conhecer. – disse o moreno saindo da sala.

- Onde está aquele menino tímido que eu conheci? – disse Hagrid.

- Acho que caiu no véu, junto com Sirius. – disse Remo.

- Como assim, Lupin? – perguntou curioso Snape.

- Ele cresce com o sofrimento. Ele me pediu para que eu o ensinasse a afastar dementadores depois de cair da vassoura. Os feitos dele depois de cada armadilha ou prova da vida são incríveis. O poder dele só aumenta, como se fosse uma espada sendo forjada, quando mais se bate mais forte, letal e bonita fica. Não me surpreenderia se um dia ele superasse Merlin. – disse o lobisomem orgulhoso do sobrinho.

- Deixa de bobagem, ele nem se quer chegará ao nível de Voldemort se continuar assim. Quanto mais ao nível de Merlin.

- Pensa Snape. Ele até a alguns dias não conseguia fechar a mente, o que causo todo aquele problema no ministério, agora ele pode até passar despercebido pelos centauros e invadiu a sua mente como se fosse manteiga quente. Não creio que em menos de um mês algum mago comum conseguiria isso.

- Deixem de briga vocês dois, nem parecem que são adultos. – disse a Senhora Weasley sendo ela mesma. – são piores que meus filhos juntos.

- Ela tem razão. Alem do mais se Harry vir vocês discutindo não se importara de te expulsar da casa dele, Severo.

- Era só o que me faltava ser expulso da sede da ordem. – disse Snape, mas permanecendo calado.

Passaram alguns minutos até que Harry voltasse com Sara e Lilian.

- Pessoal, quero apresentar para vocês minha irmãs. Lilian e Sara. – disse o moreno apontando para cada uma. – Bem, estes são Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, nossa professora de Transfiguração, Hagrid, que eu já falei, Moody, um auror aposentado, Arthur Weasley, o patriarca da família ruiva, Molly que vocês já conheceram, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e George, o resto da família que está na Ordem. E o Tio Aluado e Tonks. - a todos que eram apresentados elas cumprimentavam com um sorriso.

- Hem hem. – chamou a atenção o mestre em poções.

- Seboso. – Fingiu um espirro Remo.

- Saúde. Eu pensei que você tivesse saído depois que acabou a reunião. Aquele que parece um morcego que recebeu um feitiço de crescimento e o professor de Poções, o 'amado' Severo Snape. – elas apenas balançaram a cabeça.

- Meninas, vocês estão com fome. – perguntou Molly para evitar novas brigas.

- Não, obrigado. Mas Monstro levou comida para nós. – disse Sara. – acho que vamos voltar agora, estamos um pouco cansadas, foram dois dias muito desgastantes e queremos ir amanhã ao Beco diagonal.

- Quando vocês falariam conosco sobre isso. – disse o diretor. – precisamos arrumar uma guarda para vocês.

- Remo vai conosco. – disse Harry. – Sei que Tonks estará de serviço. Se mais alguém for chamara mais atenção do que se formos desacompanhados. Mas fico aberto a sugestões.

- Bem como você já é maior, acredito que estará tudo bem, mas e claro que se os Weasley forem, a segurança das meninas ficaria bem melhor. – disse Alvo.

- Bem eu estava mesmo precisando de algumas coisas de lá, então nós vamos também. Gui, Carlinhos vocês poderiam ir também? - perguntou Molly.

- Eu posso. – disse Carlinhos.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar, mas posso agilizar qualquer coisa no banco. – disse Gui ficando vermelho com a insinuação de que ele ia era namorar feita pelos gêmeos.

- Bem estamos combinados então. Nos encontramos por lá. –disse Remo.

Todos saíram da cozinha com um destino, os professores e Moody seguiram para porta juntamente com o Harry, enquanto Sara, Ly, Remo, Tonks e os Weasley subiram.

Snape era o último da fila, quando ia sair foi agarrado e segurado pelo pescoço pelo dono da casa.

- Eu quero que você se comporte perto da minha irmã, assim com eu pareço com o meu pai, ela se parece com a minha mãe, mas somos diferentes deles. Ouse se aproximar dela de uma forma diferente de um professor e você saberá o que está guardado para Tom. – disse de forma agressiva.

Snape ficou com mais medo dele do que tinha ficado da primeira vez que viu o Lord das Trevas.

Harry o soltou e se encaminhou para o interior da casa como se não fosse nada.

Quando entrou no seu quarto que era onde todos estavam recebeu um olhar de Lilian que dizia "Você não precisava fazer isso", mas logo foi deixado para lá.

Foi ao olhar pelo quarto que percebeu que Gina dormia na sua cama, ficou se perguntando como ela conseguia, mas se lembrou que dormir na Toca às vezes era necessário tal habilidade.

- Acho que esta na hora de irmos. –disse Arthur se aproximando da filha.

- Deixa ela dormir, Arthur. Amanhã o Harry pode levá-la para casa, não é Harry? – disse Molly com um sorriso recebendo a confirmação do moreno. – alem do mais você não conseguirá acordá-la mesmo.

- Olha o que você vai fazer com a minha irmãzinha, Potter. – disse Rony ao se despedir.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca faria mal a Gina. Não estou nem um pouco afim de receber seu feitiço para rebater bicho-papão. – disse Harry fazendo todos rirem da cara de Rony, que ficou indignado que o amigo demonstrasse mais medo da irmã do que dele.

- Mione, acho que é melhor irmos também, prometi para sua mãe que não namoraríamos até tarde. – disse deixando todos vermelhos, um de vergonha, um de raiva e o resto tentando segurar a risada da cara dos outros dois.

Os Weasley agora aparataram para casa com Rony aparatando com o pai. Enquanto Mione se preparava para a viagem, Harry acomodava Gina melhor na sua cama, cobrindo a menina depois de trocar por magia a roupa dela por uma camiseta dele, de olhos fechados.

- Ela ficara ai mesmo? – perguntou Mione.

- Ora, por que não? É uma das melhores camas da casa. Eu posso dormir em outra. Alem do mais ela parece estas tão bem acomodada na cama que seria um pecado tirar ela de lá. – disse Harry apreciando a beleza da menina e se virando para a amiga disse. – Vamos.

Novamente eles foram de moto. Desta vez Mione deixou de fingir medo e aproveitou bem o passeio.

- Bom está em casa. – disse Harry. – se precisar de mim e só mandar uma mensagem. Acho que vou passar alguns dias na Toca, principalmente quando Remo e Tonks não puderem ficar lá em casa. Não quero que as meninas fiquem desprotegidas.

- Elas nunca ficariam desprotegidas com você. Mas adorei a idéia. Podemos ficar todos lá. Tenho certeza que a Senhora Weasley não se importaria.

- Claro, você não esta indo para ficar perto do ruivo, AI! A culpa de você não conseguir esconder isso é toda sua. – disse o moreno massageando o local que receberá o tapa.

- Gostei do passeio. Vou quer dar outras voltas. Tchau. – despediu-se a menina antes de entrar em casa.

Harry monta de novo na moto e da um tchauzinho para Hellen que estava em uma janela e parte para casa.

Gina acorda meio desnorteada, sem saber onde estava. Aquele colchão era o melhor em que ela tinha dormido. Preguiçosamente ela abre os olhos e vê Harry sentado em uma poltrona perto da cama. Agora ela se lembrou, ela estava no quarto do Harry quando apagou. Será que ela dormiu até de manhã? Como se respondesse a pergunta silenciosa dela, Harry fala:

- Bom Dia. Bela Adormecida. Sabe, eu sempre pensei que tinha um sono profundo dormindo ao lado do seu irmão, mas parece que você tem um mais profundo ainda, nem com toda a família Weasley reunida no quarto você acordou.

- Deixa de ser chato. E me diga onde estão todos. – disse ela meio mal humorada.

- São oito e meia da manhã tire as suas conclusões. Vamos, o café está servido. – disse estendendo a mão para a ruiva.

- Eles me deixaram aqui? Como eles poderiam fazer isso comigo? –perguntou ela em um tom serio que enganaria todos, menos a sua mãe, os gêmeos e o moreno ao seu lado.

- Rony me ameaçou se algo acontecesse com você. Mas eu disse para ele que eu tinha mais medo de você do que dos seis, ele relaxou. Na verdade foi idéia da sua mãe, já que você apagou, ela pediu para te levar para casa pela manhã.

- Não posso ficar? – perguntou com beicinho. – Aqui é tão legal, e diferente.

- Não. Nós ainda vamos para o Beco Diagonal hoje, e você não quer ir assim. – disse apontando para roupa dela enquanto abria a porta da cozinha.

- Merlin. Quem me trocou? De quem é essa roupa? – disse desesperada.

- Calma ruiva. Eu te troquei por magia, essa é uma camiseta minha, fiz tudo de olhos fechados, eu juro. – disse para tranqüilizar Gina. – sua roupa esta lá no meu quarto. E antes que você pergunte, eu dormi em outro quarto, não vi sentido te tirar de lá.

Agora estavam os dois sentados a mesa comendo esperando as meninas descerem.

Gina se assusta com os três elfos, mas acha que assim a casa ficaria mais protegida.

- Não sei por que temos que levantar cedo nas férias. – disse Sara de péssimo humor.

- Ora nos vamos para o Beco Diagonal. – disse Remo nas costas delas, que assustaram.

- Nós temos que passar no banco antes. – disse Harry.

- Então vamos comer. – disse Ly se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

- Como você quer ir para casa, Gina? De moto, aparatando ou pela Rede de Flu? – perguntou Harry quando terminou de comer.

- De Flu eu já andei. Aparatando eu posso tentar outro dia, Vou de moto então. Mione me disse que é meio frio, então eu vou precisar de um jaqueta emprestada. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Pode escolher a minha ou a da Shade. – disse Ly.

- Vou pegar a sua Ly, gosto mais de vermelho. Obrigada.

- Enquanto eu levo a Gina em casa, quero ver vocês duas prontas. – disse Harry seguindo Gina para cima, para também se arrumar.

Em poucos minutos os dois estavam prontos para sair. Harry ficou meio triste ao ver que Gina tinha pegado também o capacete da irmã. Ele queria analisar a menina, mas deixaria para outro dia.

- Você quer com ou sem emoção? – disse Harry.

- Com muita emoção, eu adoro voar. – respondeu ela com brilho no olhar.

Assim partiram. Harry fazia inúmeras manobras enquanto Gina, agarrada a ele, berrava de emoção como se estivesse em uma montanha russa, porém sem saber o que viria a seguir.

Pousaram tranquilamente nos jardins da Toca, onde Molly estava esperando os dois, ela conhecia bem de mais a filha para saber que ela viria com a moto.

- Oi, Molly- disse Harry ao sair da moto. – como Prometido a sua filha esta em casa, sã e salva, pelo meu bem.

- Deixa de ser chato, Harry. Gostei muito do passeio e desculpe qualquer problema. OI mãe.

- Oi Harry, oi filha. Ainda bem que vocês chegaram, eu já estava ficando preocupada. – disse Molly.

- Foi culpa do Harry que comeu tudo o que tinha na casa e muito mais. Agora eu vou subir, para tomar um banho para irmos para o Beco. – disse Gina se despedindo dos dois com um beijinho.

- É bom ver a Gina, feliz assim. Pena que ela anda meio tristonha por causa do aniversário dela.

- O que tem o aniversário dela? – perguntou o moreno se preparando para voar.

- Ela fará 15 anos e não temos condições de fazer uma festa para ela. – disse Molly com o coração partido.

- Que condições? – agora o assunto tinha toda a atenção do moreno.

- Não temos dinheiro e Esta guerra. – disse simplesmente. – e não adianta que não vamos aceitar o seu dinheiro.

- Eu não estava pensando em dar o dinheiro, eu conheço vocês há muito tempo e sei disso. Eu tava pensando em um empréstimo, vocês me pagariam aos poucos. Quanto a Voldemort, - disse ele para chocar mesmo – se deixarmos nossos sonhos de lado por causa dele, já estaremos entrando perdendo na guerra. Você vai deixar os sonhos de sua menina serem destruídos por um maníaco que não sabe o que é amar. Pois bem, se você não quer fazer eu mesmo farei.

- Harry é muita bondade sua. Vou aceitar então. Gina terá a sua festa de 15 anos. Devo contar para ela ou será surpresa?

- Conte para ela, quero ela bem bonita como manda o figurino, se for surpresa não terá a mesma graça. É estou fazendo o mesmo que você fez comigo, me aceitando na família. – disse ele dando um beijo na testa de Molly e partindo a moto, sem deixar brechas para comentários.

- Bom agora tenho duas festas para ocupar a minha cabeça, este menino cresceu muito mesmo. – disse ela flutuando de alegria.

- Vocês ainda não se aprontaram. – disse Harry ao entrar em casa e ver as meninas ainda de camisola.

- Achamos que você ia demorar mais. – disse Ly.

- E achamos que ia impressionar a ruiva como fez com a Mione. – disse Shade.

- Com a Gina eu pude acelerar um pouco mais, então foi bem mais rápido. Mas como você não tem nada haver com a forma que piloto, eu não devo satisfação. – disse o moreno.

- Como nós vamos pra o Beco? – perguntou Remo para evitar uma discussão, eles eram parecidos demais com os pais para o gosto do professor.

- De moto. – responderam as meninas juntas o que fez Harry revirar os olhos.

- Cabem nos quatro na moto? – voltou a questionar Remo.

- Cabe até que cabe, mas você pode ir aparatando. – disse Shade.

- Quando eu vou poder ir na moto? Sirius nunca deixava me ir. – fez beicinho o lobisomem.

- Outro dia eu te empresto para você passear no bosque com a Chapeuzinho. – disse Harry e se virando para as meninas disse. – Agora que vocês já sabem que eu não demorei, que tal irem se aprontar eu quero voltar ainda hoje.

- Estraga prazeres. – disse Shade mostrando a língua.

- Espera Shade, quando é seu aniversario.

- Junto com o seu, bobinho. Mais uma coincidência de nossas vidas, Pontas.

Menos de cinco minutos eles estavam parando em frente ao Caldeirão Furado. Desta vez Harry optou por não voar, já que eles estavam em Londres e muitos trouxas veriam. Lá encontraram com Remo e rumaram para o Gringotes.

- Gostaria de falar com o Duende Octavus, ele é o responsável pela herança dos Potter e Black. – disse Harry ao se aproximar de um duende.

- Ele está a sua espera na sala da leitura do testamento, Sr. Potter. Infelizmente os seus acompanhantes não poderão entrar. – disse o Duende.

- As meninas também são herdeiras, portanto devem entrar comigo. – disse para o duende. – Desculpe Aluado, mas você o escutou. Você poderia dar uma volta e comprar um presentinho para a Tonks, ela ficou meio chateada de perder a diversão hoje.

- Tudo bem, mas se algo acontecer eu saberei que vocês estão no meio. – disse Remo se despedindo das meninas.

- Por aqui senhoritas. – disse Harry oferecendo um braço para cada uma dela.

Eles foram na direção da sala indicada. Todos os duendes do banco pararam para olhar para o trio o que causou surpresa nos clientes. Os duendes sempre se dedicavam os seus próprios clientes para prestar atenção nos outros.

- Bom dia Octavus. – disse Harry ao entrar na sala. Estas são as outras herdeiras, Lilian Potter e Sara Smith Black.

- Bom dia Harry, Srta. Potter e Srta. Black.

- Odeio formalidades – disse Ly.

- Acho que você pode chamá-las pelo nome assim com eu. – disse Harry sorrindo para as meninas.

- Certo. Creio que vocês querem ver os cofres. Gostaria de saber qual que vocês querem ver primeiro o Cofre Potter ou o Cofre Black.

- O melhor seria que você mesmo indicasse o melhor caminho, temos outros compromissos para o resto do dia, queremos hoje só conhecer os cofres e liberar o nosso acesso a eles. – disse Harry de forma séria, o que surpreendeu o duende.

- Me sigam. – disse o duende indo para uma porta lateral, que dava para os trilhos do banco. – Primeiro vamos ao Cofre Black, que é mais perto.

Seguiram uns quinze minutos até o cofre.

- Quero que vocês dois coloquem a mão na porta para poder liberá-la. – disse Octavus se dirigindo a Harry e Sara.

Ao colocarem as mãos, uma luz que mesclava o vermelho com o preto. Fato que assustou ao duende, pela quantidade de energia emanada pelos dois, eles agora queria ver o que aconteceria no próximo cofre.

As portas de abriram mostrando um grande salão que estava cheio de moedas, obras de arte, livros e outras peças. Os três ficaram impressionados com tudo o que tinha no cofre, eles sabiam que tinham muito dinheiro, mas aquilo era surreal.

- Estava me esquecendo, tomei a liberdade de pegar alguns galeões das contas e comprar, ou melhor, encomendar com exclusividade para vocês na Gemealidades Weasley estas mochilas com interior ampliado, cabe muita coisa ai dentro, conforme me informaram. – disse Octavus entregando uma mochila para cada.

Shade se direcionou para as jóias e o dinheiro, ela precisaria de alguns para a festa dos irmãos. Ly foi para os livros sua paixão. Harry, entretanto, foi em direção a prateleiras com documentos, ele sabia que esta parte do cofre era somente sua, era onde ficavam as escrituras e contratos dos Black.

Harry ficou surpreso com tudo ali, eram escrituras de casas e castelos pela Europa toda, lojas em pontos importantes, algumas até mesmo trouxas. Mas o que chamou mais atenção foi um contrato antigo que estava para vencer. Seria um grande golpe.

- Meninas, vamos. Temos que encontrar com os Weasley. – gritou Harry, pegando alguns galeões. Sara pegou uma espada enquanto Lilian pegava aleatoriamente livros.

Entraram no vagonete e mais um longa viagem, parecia que iam cada vez mais para dentro da terra. Depois de uns vinte minutos param na frente de uma porta de ouro, sem nenhum número. Harry sentiu uma energia estranha e conhecida.

- Este é um cofre antigo e por isso não tem número. Remete aos primórdios do banco. – disse Octavus. – Será necessário o mesmo procedimento.

O duende se afastou da porta. A luz que foi emanada agora era apenas vermelha muito pura, e de grande intensidade. A porta foi se abrindo de forma lenta e mostrando um salão pelo menos três vezes maiores que o Cofre anterior. A quantidade de objetos ali era simplesmente inimaginável.

Harry percebeu um grande quadro no fundo, pelos contornos era a árvore genealógica de sua família. Acreditando que o choque da revelação ainda seria forte, ele preferiu ocultar a árvore, discretamente ele retira sua varinha e lança um feitiço de ofuscamento no quadro. Agora ele se sentia uma criança em uma loja de doces. Eles tinham pouco tempo. Ele resolveu pegar algum dinheiro, alguns livros, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Em uma prateleira estava um caixa de jóias aberta mostrando um belíssimo conjunto feminino, com um colar, brincos, uma pulseira e uma tiara. Era tudo de ouro com belíssimos diamantes azuis, coisa que ele sabia que era raro. Sua mente logo projetou a imagem de Gina usando o conjunto com um belíssimo vestido rosa. Era o presente perfeito para o aniversario dela.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos ali, e nem conseguiram ver metade daquele salão e perceberam que ainda tinham outros. Mas era hora de ir. Encontraram-se na porta onde Octavus os esperavam.

- A viagem de volta demora um pouco. Se vocês tiverem pressa há outros meios de sair daqui. – disse piscando para Harry.

- Obrigado pela paciência, Octavus. – disse Harry e os três se despediram de Octavus que pegou o vagonete e partiu.

- Como sairemos? – perguntou Ly.

- Assim. – disse Harry abraçando as duas e aparantando.

Elas nem sentiram o movimento e perceberam que estavam parados atrás do Remo que olhava para as portas do banco.

- Onde estão estes filhotes de Marotos? Parecem piores que os pais. – Desabafou ele.

- Olha os modos, Tio. E assim que fala dos seus sobrinhos prediletos. – Disse Harry.

- Pontas, somos os únicos sobrinhos dele. – disse Sara.

- Releva vai. Mas desculpa a demora, Aluado, mas ficamos meios perdidos dentro dos cofres. – disse Harry.

- Como vocês chegaram aqui sem que eu visse?

- Aparatando, oras. – respondeu Lilian como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

- Vamos, Molly já está procurando por vocês.

Eles caminharam em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, onde Molly tinha combinado de encontrá-los. Lá estavam Molly, Carlinhos, Rony e Gina.

- Vocês demoraram. – disse Molly ao vê-los. – Bom dia, meninos. Vamos para a Loja dos Gêmeos. Se não estes três não vão parar de me irritar.

- Quer que eu carregue para você. – disse Carlinhos para Sara. - Esta mochila parece bem pesada.

- Obrigada. – disse Sara se desfazendo da mochila mesmo ela não pesando quase nada. Foi ai que reparou que tinha seu apelido escrita em uma letra tribal. Ao olhar para os irmãos notou o mesmo nas mochilas deles, quem será que fez aquilo. Percebeu o olhar de Harry. Foi ele.

Mas começou um conversa com Carlinhos, ela adorava Dragões, sempre sonhava com um Dragão Vermelho Sangue com Olhos de Esmeraldas.

Ao chegaram na loja ficaram maravilhados com a organização do local, parecia um sonho para os meninos que quebram regras.

- Olha se não é o nosso financiador. – disseram os dois para Harry, mas se arrependeram ao ver a cara da Mãe.

- Que historia é essa? – perguntou Molly.

- Molly, eu dei o dinheiro do Premio do Tribruxo para eles. Nesta guerra precisamos de algo para rir. Não me arrependo disso, olhe só para o que eles puderam fazer. – disse Harry, surpreendendo aos gêmeos que nunca acreditaram que alguém enfrentaria a Sra Weasley deste jeito.

- Querido, não precisa se desculpar. Acho que ainda não me acostumei com a idéia deles trabalharem por conta própria, mas eles estão se dando bem. Só posso agradecer por mais isso que fez pela minha família.

- Precisamos de um lugar para conversar. – disse Harry.

-Tem o nosso escritório. – Disse Fred. – Mas o que tem de tão importante para falar?

- Aqui não. – disse ao ver que as meninas ainda estavam por perto, mas Lilian estava conversando com Rony e Carlinhos, e Sara confabulava com Gina em outro canto.

Ao chegar ao escritório, Harry abre a mochila, o que espanta os gêmeos, eles não sabiam que as encomendas eram para os três, e retira de dentro um saco que parecia ser de dinheiro e uma caixa de jóias.

- Aqui esta o dinheiro para a festa. – disse Harry entregando o saco para Molly.

-Que festa? – perguntaram os dois. Agora que Harry percebeu que os dois estavam ali.

- A de 15 anos de Gina. – disse Harry. – sua mãe pediu um empréstimo para poder dar a festa para ela. Ela andava meio tristinha.

- Mas que maravilha. Vamos ajudar no que for preciso, mas agora temos que trabalhar. Tempo é Galeão. – Disse George saindo com o irmão.

- Vou deixar os detalhes para você e as meninas, acho que elas entendem isso melhor que eu, principalmente agora que Gina e Sara estão de confidências. Mas tenho algo para mostrar para você. Achei que ficaria perfeito quando eu vi. – disse pegando a caixa.

Molly ficou impressionada com a jóia, mas logo devolveu.

- Não posso aceitar isso, é muito cara.

- Então será meu presente para ela. Agora não tem nenhuma desculpa. – disse o moreno decidido. – Já falou para ela?

- Não contei ainda. Contarei mais perto da festa, ela pode ficar muito ansiosa e isso nunca é bom, mas direi que faremos algo diferente no dia, assim ela fica menos triste por enquanto. Agora acho que você deve se divertir, vá olhar a loja. Seja um garoto, deixa a responsabilidades para outros de vez em quando.

Harry guardou as jóias na mochila e saiu. Mas antes que Molly pudesse sair, entraram Gina, Rony e Sara para planejar a festa dos gêmeos Potter.

Depois de algum tempo saíram da Loja se despedindo dos Weasley e rumando para a sorveteria.

- Aluado vai na frente que tenho que resolver aquele probleminha que eu fiquei de olhar ontem na reunião. – disse Harry aparatando.

Ele aparece na porta do Ministro, ele achou melhor não se mostrar para todos. Bateu na porta e esperou autorização para entrar.

- Boa tarde, Ministro. Tenho um assunto para falar com você que é de extrema urgência e precisa ser individualmente. Boa tarde Percy. – disse sendo educado com Percy, mas ignorando completamente Umbrigde que estava na sala.

- Poderiam nos dar licença. – disse o Ministro para os seus assistentes.

Assim que saíram, Harry começou a falar.

- Você deve ter percebido mais a Escola esta sem um professor de DCAT, e como o atual e único pretendente ao cargo tem um pequeno problema eu vim aqui para resolver este problema. Ele é Remo Lupin, é como você sabe um lobisomem. Porém é o melhor professor da matéria que tivemos. Eu vim aqui para resolver este problema.

- Por que você está na frente disto, Harry?

- Eu quero que todos na escola consigam se defenda bem nesta guerra, ou você se esqueceu que viu Voldemort.

- Não diga o nome dele. Não sei se posso confiar nele. Ele pode se voltar para Você – sabe – quem.

- No dia que isso acontecer eu serei o braço direito dele. – disse Harry. – se você não permitir isso, terei que dar uma entrevista dizendo que o ministério não se preocupa com os estudantes de Hogwarts.

- Quem você pensa que é para me ameaçar? Você me deve respeito. – disse o Ministro completamente irritado.

- Eu respeito quem me respeita. – disse Harry mostrando a mão esquerda, onde tinha a cicatriz do castigo da assessora do ministro. – Eu sou o Eleito. Aquele que veio para destruir Voldemort. E ai, temos um acordo?

- Sim, temos. Lupin pode ser o professor, mas se algo acontecer com os alunos eu vou culpar você.

- Já estou acostumado com isso, mesmo. – disse saindo, aparatou ao fechar a porta.

Os dias foram se passando com coruja passeando entre a Toca, o Largo Grimauld e a casa da Hermione, tudo para planejar as festas, claro que usavam alguns subterfúgios para isso, Harry usava Rony para mandar mensagens para Molly e Sara mandava cartas para Gina e Mione usando Edwiges.

No dia 31, o dia do aniversario dos Filhotes de Marotos, como dizia Remo, eles tiveram um café da manha bem reforçado, na companhia do Aluado, Tonks e dos elfos.

O almoço foi um prato leve, mas Harry começou a ficar meio triste, ninguém ainda tinha entrado em contato, Edwiges sempre pega os seus presentes cedo. Ela nem saiu de casa hoje. Ele também não entendia por que Shade queria que eles vestissem roupas de festa.

Pelas Seis da tarde Harry recebe um Patrono, uma Lontra, que logo começou a falar.

"_Harry. Gina esta em depressão por causa da festa que ela ainda não sabe. Precisamos de você aqui para dar um jeito, só você pode dar um jeito."_

- Vamos. - Disse pegando a mão aparatando com as meninas diretamente para a Toca. Remo e Tonks aparataram logo depois.

Harry abriu a porta e viu tudo escuro, não sabendo por que ele esta de mãos dadas com Lilian. Foi quando as Luzes se acenderam.


	7. Surpresa

Capítulo 7 – Surpresa

- SURPRESA! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! – Foi o grito ouvido por eles. Harry e Lilian ficaram congelados por uns segundos, foi quando o Menino – que – sobreviveu foi envolto em uma cabeleira castanha e vermelha.

Aos poucos Gina e Hermione soltavam o abraço que davam no aniversariante depois de alguns minutos, então ele pode ver um pouco do que estava acontecendo. Molly abraçava Lilian, enquanto Rony estava rindo da sua cara, e Carlinhos parabenizava Sara. Mais ao fundo podia se ver os gêmeos conversando com Angelina, Katie, Alicia e Olívio, o antigo time de quadribol. Gui estava abraçado com Fleur dando risadas de algo que Hagrid contava. Remo e Tonks agora estavam conversando com Arthur e Minerva. E em um canto estavam Luna concentrada como nunca foi vista em algo que Neville contava.

Ele estava muito feliz mais tinha algo meio errado estava faltando alguma voz, então ele saca a varinha e aponta por cima do ombro.

- Você está atento, Potter. – rosnou Moddy saindo de debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. – Mesmo nesta situação você esta alerta. Meus Parabéns, pelo Aniversario e pelos reflexos.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry corando pelo elogio do auror.

- Vem, Harry, Ly. Quero mostrar o que fizemos. – Disse Mione arrastando ele e a irmã para perto da mesa sem deixar ninguém se aproximar. Gina puxou Sara.

Em cima da mesa tinha uma infinidade de salgadinhos e docinhos, que eles tinham certeza que foi feito pela Sra. Weasley e pelos elfos, alem de três bolos com decorações diferentes. O do meio era parecido com um campo de quadribol, o da esquerda era em formato de um livro, onde se lia "Família Potter", já o da esquerda era em formato de guitarra. Penduradas sobre a mesa estavam algumas faixas encantadas. Uma dizia "Feliz Aniversario Família Potter", que ia mudando de cor, mas as predominantes eram o vermelho e dourado. Em outra estava o nome de Harry, com um Dragão voando sempre que ele soltava fogo mudava o que estava escrito para 'Pontas'. Em outra podia se ver uma fênix empoleirada nas letras de Lilian, que também mudavam para seu apelido. Mas o que mais surpreendeu foi o nome de Sara em outra faixa, que continha um cachorro negro, alterando as letras para Shade.

- Mas para mim também? – perguntou Sara.

- Mais é claro. – disse Molly sorrindo. – Você também faz parte da família e hoje é seu aniversário.

- Você sabia de tudo?- Perguntaram os dois irmãos com uma cara alegre, contrariando o tom de voz.

- Foi idéia dela, oras. – disse Gina.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry abraçando Shade.

- Obrigada. – disse Ly seguindo o gesto do irmão.

- Você sabe que é agora nossa irmã gêmea também, né. – disseram os dois arrancando lágrimas da menina.

O trio se separou e foi empurrado para direções diferentes. Ly foi na direção de Minerva, Shade para o lado do Gui com Carlinhos e Harry foi reencontrar o seu time.

- Olha se não é o meu apanhador Favorito. – disse Olívio. – fiquei sabendo que você quebrou a cara do Malfoy. Mas me explica uma coisinha, Por que eu não recebi nenhuma foto?

- Por que o Colin estava longe demais. – disse Fred.

- E nos queríamos participar e nem lembramos que podíamos registrar para todo o sempre está belíssima imagem. – completou George fazendo as meninas rirem.

Harry recebeu beijos das meninas antes de seguir pela sala, sem antes perceber a cara estranha dos gêmeos, e seus resmungos de que os beijos foram demorados.

Agora ele foi na direção dos dois colegas de escola.

- Oi, Neville, Luna. Gostei muito de ver vocês aqui. – disse o moreno.

- Parabéns, Harry. – disseram os dois juntos.

- Foi muito simpático por parte dos Weasley e da Hermione nos convidar. – disse Luna.

- Vocês são meus amigos, uai. Claro que deviam ser chamados. – disse ele deixando os dois muito felizes de serem considerados amigos por Harry. – Não só meus como de todos, aposto que as meninas vão adorar conhecer vocês.

Ele ficou mais um tempo conversando com os dois, mas antes que Luna falasse algo sobre uma criatura diferente ele se levanta do sofá que sentara e continua a circular.

Agora ele se aproxima dos professores, que agora falavam com Arthur.

- Vocês dois sabiam disso e nem me prepararam. – disse falando com Remo e Tonks. – Pode ter certeza que haverá retaliação.

Todos agora davam gargalhadas enquanto cumprimentavam o menino.

- Obrigado por ter vindo, Mimi. - Disse o maroto assustando os outros pela intimidade deles.

- Mas como eu ia perder o seu aniversario, Pontas. Sempre e divertido ir às festas dos Marotos. O triste era ter que ficar de fora e ter que acabar com elas na escola. – disse a Professora.

- Mas Minerva, você sempre pareceu tão feliz de acabar com elas. – disse Remo.

- Ora Remo, tinha que manter minha posição de durona, e nem adianta tentar dar festas Harry. Eu estarei na sai cola.

- Snape ficou tão decepcionado por não receber o convite que desdenhou falando que só viria se Voldemort viesse junto. – disse Tonks.

- É uma pena que o Voldinho não pode vir, eu queria tanto jogar uma azaração nele hoje. Mas acho que ele não gosta de bolo de chocolate, por isso ele não veio. – disse Harry com a maior cara de gozação, fazendo todos rirem. Hagrid quando conseguiu parar de rir disse:

- Harry, este é um presente dos centauros. Não me pergunte como eles souberam. Mas eles disseram que tem para as meninas também, foi o próprio Agouro que me deu. O Professor Dumbledore também mandou o seu presente e disse que estava muito triste por não vir, mas ele tinha uma reunião com o Ministro. – disse entregando uma caixa para o moreno.

- Ele mandou algum presente para as meninas? – Perguntou com uma leve irritação na voz.

- Não, acho que ele não teve tempo, ele tem guardado este há algum tempo. – disse o meio gigante.

- Então eu vou dividir este com elas. – disse se afastando dos professores para colocar os presentes na pilha.

Minerva se assustou com o que viu nos olhos do filhote de maroto, era o mesmo ódio que vira nos olhos de Tiago quando Alvo lhe contou que Severo tinha contado a profecia para Voldemort, mas que depois se arrependera e se tornara um espião. Seria necessário muito mais que aquele presente para fechar as feridas no coração do menino. A vontade de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo era grande. Porem ela tinha que manter a imagem de severa, ela esperaria outra oportunidade.

Ela reparou que Gui e Fleur se aproximaram dele e o olhar voltou a ser de felicidade.

- Harry. Meus Parabéns. – disse Gui.

- Felicidades. Arry. – disse Fleur abraçando o moreno, mas não o soltou, deixando um braço em seu ombro. Coisa que não deixou Gui muito feliz. Ele não disse nada, mas não tirava os olhos dali.

Eles ficaram conversando algum tempo, Fleur às vezes não se continha e deixava transparecer os seus poderes de Veela, ao ver os ciúmes do namorado, sendo que os poderes eram totalmente direcionados ao ruivo. Harry inexplicavelmente não foi afetado, ao contrario de seu melhor amigo, que se corroia de ciúmes do amigo.

Fato que deixou Mione irritada, mas ela teria sua vingança. Assim que Gui e Fleur se afastaram ao serem chamados pela mãe dele, ela abraça o moreno e fica ali conversando. Ele sem perder tempo a enlaça pela cintura e a aproxima mais, fazendo Rony soltar raios de raiva pelos olhos.

- Espero que goste do meu presente. – disse ela ao pé do ouvido dele.

- Mas é claro que vou gostar, Mi. Se foi você que escolheu eu vou gostar. – disse dando um beijinho da bochecha dela.

Ele estava achando a cara do amigo hilária e queria chamar a atenção de Gina para ela ver, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram ele viu um sentimento estranho no olhar da ruiva, que virou a cara rapidamente e voltou a conversar com a Luna.

Ele ia até ela para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas Molly resolveu que nada mais era importante e fala.

- Está na hora de cortar o bolo. – disse se aproximando do moreno e arrastando o junto com Shade que estava perto agora.

Eles se posicionaram atrás do bolo que parecia representar cada um. Os três trocam olhares e sacam as varinhas.

- Aquele que gritar discurso, terá que duelar com agente. – disseram os três. Isto frustrou cinco Ruivos e um Maroto. Molly estava do lado deles.

Eles então contaram a musica tradicional. Momentos antes de assoprar as velinhas, havia uma em cada bolo, Harry percebe que tinha algo errado com elas. Com um leve aceno na varinha, que ainda estava na sua mão, sem que ninguém percebesse, ele as troca por velas normais e idênticas as antigas.

Os sorrisos marotos na cara dos gêmeos os entregaram, mas logo foram substituídos por uma expressão de dúvida e depois de choque quando eles reparam que as velinhas agora estavam na frente deles ainda acesas. Mas quando elas apagaram uma explosão aconteceu e os dois ficaram com uma gosma na cara, assim como Carlinhos, a vítima da terceira vela. Todos começaram a rir muito.

- Vocês realmente acharam que podiam pegar um maroto em uma pegadinha, principalmente um Potter. – disse Remo ainda rindo. – Nós nunca conseguimos pegar o Tiago em uma Brincadeira. Ele sempre dava um jeito de devolvê-la ou direcionar para o Seboso.

- Por que eu? – perguntou Carlinhos. – eu não tive nada haver com isso.

- Eu precisava de um outro para a terceira vela, com os meus alvos iniciais eram os Weasley, não tinha porque pensar em outros. Como Gui, estava abraçado com Fleur, e não queria que atingisse ela. – disse dando uma piscadinha para a francesa. – e o Rony estava muito perto da Mione, sobrou você.

- Até que você ficou uma gracinha com esta cor. – disse Shade, tendo a aprovação da irmã.

Depois de cortados os bolos, começaram a dançar uma música que tocava, mas uma pessoa parecia não estar muito feliz, sentada no sofá, recusando os convites para dançar. Harry percebeu e apontou para as irmãs que disseram para ele ir lá ver.

- Gina, por que está ai, quietinha? Nem parece você. Sempre tão alegre, cheia de vida.

- Nada não. Não quero estragar a SUA festa. – disse triste.

- Então chegou a hora de acabar com isso. – disse ele estendendo a mão para ela, que recusou. – você vem por bem ou por mau. – completou com um sorriso maroto.

- Conhecendo você. É melhor ir por bem. – disse ela percebendo uma leve frustração no olhar dele.

- Eu queria por mau. – disse com um biquinho. Ela abriu um sorriso que ainda não refletia no seu olhar.

Eles se aproximaram de Molly e Arthur.

- Molly. Está na hora de toda verdade. – disse Harry serio.

- Gi, minha filhinha, eu sei como a festa de quinze anos é importante para uma menina, mas também temos que ver que não somos uma família rica, e com a guerra tão próxima, nos achamos que você não ia se importar em não ter. – disse Arthur vendo a tristeza aumentar na ruiva.

- Mas depois de conversar com o moreno ao seu lado, percebi que tudo isso é bobagem, e o importante é a sua felicidade, então em quinze dias você terá a sua festa, aqui mesmo. – disse Molly vendo os olhos mel da menina brilharem. – conseguimos algum dinheiro e você terá tudo o tem direito.

- Você fez isso por mim. – disse Gina virando para o Moreno.

- Claro. – disse ele recebendo um beijo estalado.

- Como você acha que conseguimos trazer ele aqui tão rápido com as duas junto? Dissemos para ele que você estava em depressão por causa da festa. – disse Arthur, deixando os dois vermelhos.

Gina sai correndo para contar para todos a novidade, sem saber que todos sabem. Enquanto Molly se vira para Harry.

- Obrigado.

- Por quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Você nos deu uma forma de fazer a Gina feliz. Não vamos conseguir recompensá-lo nunca. – Disse Arthur.

- A minha recompensa está ali. – disse ele apontando para Rony que girava Gina no ar. Todos estavam olhando felizes para a cena.

A festa durou mais algum tempo, o trio resolveu dormir ali mesmo. E abririam os presentes pela manhã.

No quarto das meninas o papo era a festa.

- Gi, gostei muito do Carlinhos, eu adoro dragões, e ele me contou tudo sobre a prova do Tribruxo. Mas ele pareceu meio chateado com alguma coisa. – disse Sara.

- Mas é claro, Shade. Você ficou o tempo todo procurando o Pontas. – disse Ly. – as pessoas gostam que fiquem prestando a atenção neles.

- E o que foi aquilo, em senhorita Granger? Eu vi você agarrando o meu irmãozinho inocente. – disse a descendente dos Black.

- De inocente, ele tem só o óculos, pois nem a cara ele tem mais. – disse Gina meio brava, meio brincado, o que não foi percebido por nenhuma delas.

- Ora me deu vontade. – disse Hermione. – Ele é muito gostoso, se vocês querem saber.

As outras três soltaram suspiros.

E assim a conversa delas varou madrugada adentro. Ao contrario do quarto dos meninos. Rony e Harry dividiam o quarto com Carlinhos, já que os gêmeos ficaram com o seu quarto e Gui e Fleur com o que era de Percy. Mau eles chegaram na cama apagaram, e dormiram feito pedra, com a comida feita pela matriarca Weasley e os elfos, como Harry percebeu.

De manhã quando acordaram eles seguiram para a cozinha para o café, onde já se encontravam os gêmeos emburrados.

- Por que estas caras? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Harry, por que você não disse que enfeitiçou os presentes para repelir os intrometidos? – perguntou Fred ignorando o irmão.

- E nos quase morremos quando tentamos afastar um gnomo deles. – completou George.

- Era para ninguém chegar perto, gnomos ou aprendizes de Marotos. – respondeu Harry.

- Aprendizes, não. – disseram os dois.

- Aprendizes sim, o placar esta dois a zero para mim. – disse o moreno fazendo todos rirem inclusive os gêmeos.

- E tão bom ver alguém superando os dois. E uma pena que não sou eu. – disse Gui.

- Eu deixo vocês olharem quando abrimos os presentes. – disse Shade.

- E se comportarem bem podem ficar com os papeis de presente. – completou Ly.

A cara dos gêmeos foi memorável, mas logo eles começaram as brincadeiras, mas direcionadas às outras pessoas da mesa.

O trio decidiu que abriria os presentes ao mesmo tempo, e abririam os da mesma pessoa. Começaram pelo da Molly e Arthur. Que na verdade era um só para os três. Era um relógio parecido com o que tinha na toca, mas nele tinha os nomes dos três, do Remo, Tonks, Mione, Rony e Gina.

- Achei que vocês precisavam de um destes. Alias nos compramos outro para nós. – disse Molly dependurando um relógio perto do seu. Nele tinham os nomes dos Potter e de Mione.

- Agradecidos. – disseram os quatro.

Gui e Carlinhos tiveram idéias parecidas para presentes, deram estatuetas. As do irmão mais velho eram de deuses egípcios e do outro, dragões. Mas o de Gui tinha mais alguma coisa para as meninas, eram vestidos franceses, escolha de Fleur, com salientou o seu namorado.

Os gêmeos deram um Kit para cada da Gemealidades, dizendo que estavam com um pouco de falta de tempo para procurarem presentes perfeitos para eles. Rony e Gina deram os presentes juntos, cada um ganhou uma luva de Quadribol especifica para sua posição, com detalhes vermelhos e dourados.

Mione deu presentes diferentes. Para as meninas ela deu um estojo de maquiagem mágica. E para o menino deu uma bola de cristal.

- Ela é diferente das da Trelawey. Esta funciona por um minuto para te mostrar uma pessoa. Para fazer isso, você deve segurar na mão e dizer o nome da pessoa. Hellen Granger. – disse para a bola, que passou a mostrar a mãe dela entrando no consultório. – ela demora trinta minutos para mostrar esta pessoa de novo.

- Adorei. – disse simplesmente.

Eles foram abrindo todos os presentes que tinham ganhado, ate que sobrou apenas quatro.

- Eu não sei quem deixou estes aqui. – Disse Gina.

- Este foi o Hagrid que me deu durante a festa, e acho que estes são para vocês duas. – disse Harry pegando os dois embrulhos que ele depositara ali.

- UAU. – disseram as duas quando abriram os pacotes. – PONTAS!

- E bem foi uma pequena lembrancinha minha, mas o Aluado me enganou falando que não tinha conseguido, mas ele vai me ver.

- Você chama uma RedQueen e uma Royal Pegasu de lembrancinha. Imagina quando ele resolver dar um presente de verdade. – disse Rony chamando a atenção de sua mãe pelas palavras usadas.

- Não entendi. – disse Mione que era uma leiga neste assunto.

- Mi, estas são as melhores vassouras para uma artilheira e para um batedor. Para estas posições conseguem bater até mesmo a Firebolt do Harry. Apesar de que para a posição dele não tem nada melhor.

- Eu só queria o melhor para vocês. As que vocês tinham lá na Itália não serviam nem pra varrer. – disse ele corando quando todos olharam para ele.

- E quem mandou estes outros. – Perguntou Gina.

- Este foi mandado pelos Centauros. – disse esperando a reação de todos. Foi instantânea, todos abriram a boca e os olhos.

- Repete. – disse George.

- Os centauros da Floresta Proibida o mandaram. – disse ele.

- Repete que ainda não assimilei. – disse Fred.

- Foram os Centauros. – disse perdendo a paciência. – é o próximo que me pedir para repetir eu azaro.

- Mas que é meio inacreditável, é. - Disse Mione.

- Lê a carta para tirar as duvidas.

_Família Potter _

_Sei que é meio difícil acreditar que possamos estar enviando um presente para um Humano, quanto mais para Três. Mas depois de nosso último encontro, Harry, e de ouvir Dumbledore dizendo que são as nossas escolhas e que determinam quem somos, tentamos desvendar o seu futuro. Nele vimos suas irmãs, e parte de seu destino. _

_Analisando seu passado, vimos que você poderia ser um bruxo pior que Voldemort. Mas escolheu ser diferente. Por isso decidimos reativar o estatus de sua família para Amigo Dos Centauros. Os colares são para marcar isso. Cada vez que um novo membro nascer será enviado um novo. Eles não contem magia, só servem de identificação. Alias a única magia presente neles será ativada pelo sangue e permitira que apenas aquela pessoa a use. Escolham com Sabedoria. _

_Agouro._

Dentro do pacote tinham três colares, todos eram um Rubi lapidado em forma de prisma, ornamentado com um metal precioso. Um tinha contornos mais retos e grossos em Ouro, outro também em ouro era mais fino e curvo, assim com o terceiro que era em prata enegrecida. Lilian pegou o de ouro mais fino, ela achou mais feminino, Sara pegou o de prata e Harry o outro de ouro. Os três colocaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo os brilhar rapidamente, aceitando o dono.

- Este é de Dumbledore. – Disse Harry colocando o pacote em cima da mesa, sem olhar para ninguém. – Vamos abrir juntos.

O embrulho foi aberto revelando um ovo, um pouco maior que um de ganso. Ele parecia que era pintado para imitar chamas.

- Eles são bem raros. – disse Ly.

- E demoram tanto para estar assim pronto para chocar. – disse Shade.

- Então deve ser por isso que Hagrid, que o professor guardou por algum tempo. – disse Harry tentando esconder a surpresa e a raiva que ainda sentia do diretor.

Mione tinha as mãos na boca admirada. Gui e Fleur tinham um olhar divertido, e Carlinhos tentava se lembrar onde tinha visto um daqueles.

- Será que alguém poderia me dizer o que é isso? – perguntou gentilmente Molly.

- É um ovo de Fênix. – disseram os presenteados.

Agora a surpresa era total. Ninguém nunca imaginou ver Dumbledore presenteando alguém, quanto mais com uma fênix.

Alguns dias depois Harry comia seu almoço junto com as meninas, quando Edwiges entra pela janela e pousa na sua frente.

- Ei, menina. Você tem algo pra mim? – perguntou ele.

A coruja estendeu a pata e entregou a carta que ela trazia. Harry pegou um pedaço de carne no seu prato e ofereceu a ela, que não se fez de rogada e pegou levantando vôo para dentro da casa.

Ele começou a ler.

_Potter,_

_Venha até o Banco Gringotes, preciso de que o senhor assine alguns documentos para o ministério. Não há necessidade da presença da Lilian e da Sara._

_Guilherme Weasley._

Ele achou meio estranho a forma com que ele foi tratado pelo primogênito dos Weasley, mas achou que era por ser uma situação de negócios.

- Meninas, eu tenho que passar no Banco, o Gui precisa que eu assine alguns documentos para ele. Vocês querem vir junto. – Perguntou ele ainda com uma cara confusa.

- Eu fiquei de mandar uma carta com algumas idéias para a festa para a Mione. Vou ficar vendo algumas revistas aqui mesmo, - disse Ly.

- Eu vou descansar mesmo. – disse Shade.

- Vocês querem alguma coisa do beco? – perguntou se preparando para carregar muitas sacolas.

- CHOCOLATE! – berraram as duas. O que deixou ele aliviado.

Terminaram o almoço e cada um seguiu para seu quarto. Depois de uma ducha, Harry se prepara para aparatar no banco.

Ele aparece na frente da sala que estava ocupada pelo ruivo. Ele bateu e esperou resposta.

- Pode entrar. – disse Gui. – Você veio rápido, Potter.

- Edwiges me entregou rápido seu recado e vim logo terminei o almoço, Guilherme. – disse ele entranhando o tratamento.

- Te chamei aqui por que preciso que você assine estes documentos e você tem que passar por um teste simples. – disse entregando os documentos ao moreno.

- Que teste? – perguntou Harry.

- Um para assegurar que você não está sobre a maldição Império, e praxe do Ministério para quem recebe uma herança tão alta e que os duendes delegam aos humanos. – disse o ruivo com um tom de voz aborrecido.

- Agora que já terminei de assinar, pode realizar este teste.

- Bom, vamos lá. – disse o empregado do banco sacando a varinha e realizando uma serie de movimentos em torno do herdeiro.

- Você está limpo. – disse sem surpresa. – Como já sabíamos. Agora tem um assunto pessoal para tratar com você.

- Pode falar. – disse Harry esperando que fosse o motivo para tanta animosidade.

- Tive conversando com o papai e a mamãe e vimos que para a festa de Gina ser a melhor possível, temos que fazer alguns sacrifícios. Apesar de achar que esse é o maior. Chegamos à conclusão de que devemos convidar o Percy. – disse esperando uma reação do moreno.

Ele ficou pensativo por alguns segundos antes de abrir a boca.

- Creio que seja uma idéia interessante.

- E ai que você entra. Ele não receberia ninguém da família, então precisamos de alguém cabeça dura o suficiente para arrombar a porta dele se ele se recusar a falar com ele, mas sem ser quebrar a cara dele. Você. Aceita a incumbência?

- Aceito. Faz tempo que quero dar um bom susto nele. – disse com uma cara marota. – vou hoje assim que ele chegar em casa.

Gui se levantou para acompanhar o visitante até a saída, mas viu a cara dele mudar drasticamente.

- Agora que você já resolveu todos os seus assuntos, temos que resolver o último. – disse ele muito sério.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Qual o problema que você tem comigo, Weasley? – disse o moreno de forma imperativa.

- Não tenho problema com você, Potter.

- Não, você tem me tratado com uma formalidade incrível, coisa que nunca vi em nenhum ruivo, incluindo o Almofadinha do Percy. Isso tudo e ciúme?

- Não to te entendendo. – disse Gui com cara de ofendido.

- Não vem com essa de ofendido para cima de mim. Na festa eu vi muito bem que você quase me azarou quando a Fleur me abraçou. Ficou o tempo todo de olho em mim, enquanto conversávamos.

- Claro que tinha que ficar com ciúmes. Ela o tempo todo ficava usando os poderes dela para te conquistar.

- Vocês Weasley são todos uns ciumentos mesmo. Ela ficava usando os poderes dela para chamar a sua atenção, ruivo esquentado. Toda vez que ela percebia um sinal de que você não estava gostando ela usava o seu poder para te aplacar, parece que não deu resultado. Apesar do Rony ter ficado caidinho e morrendo de ciúmes de mim também. Quem não gostou nada disso foi a Mione, que se vingou da mesma maneira, se era para ele ter ciúmes de mim era para ser direito, ela se jogou em cima de mim. Nunca o vi mais vermelho de raiva. Antes que você pergunte os gêmeos ficaram resmungando por que a Angelina e a Alicia me deram um beijo demorado, e o Carlinhos ficou bem irritado com a Sara, que passou a festa toda de olho em mim, não dando atenção para ele. Então pare e pense. A Fleur gosta de ruivos fortes. Ela gosta é de você. Não sei o que ela viu em você, mas ela viu. Não serei eu, não será nenhum mago nem mesmo um ator de Cinema que vai fazê-la largá-lo, entendeu?

- Sim, entendi. – disse Gui bem encabulado.

- Alem do mais ela não faz meu estilo de mulher. Não querendo ser desrespeitoso, ela é uma mulher incrível, mas não foi feita para mim. – disse Harry enfático. – Mas agora tenho que ir tive uma idéia e tenho que colocá-la em prática rapidamente.

Ele passeou um pouco pelo Beco Diagonal, antes de entrar na loja dos gêmeos. Sendo bem recebido pelos dois e logo encaminhado para a sala da diretoria.

- O que devemos a honra de sua visita? – disse Fred.

- Não é todo dia que o Harry Potter nos visita. – disse George.

- Eu estive pensado em algo que vocês disseram quando abríamos os presentes. Creio que vocês ainda estão sem tempo para comprar o presente da Gina, certo?

- Sim – responderam envergonhados.

- Então tomei a liberdade de pensar em um para vocês. Algo que fosse a cara dela e que a faria dar pulos de alegria. Uma coisa magnífica e feminina. Algo perfeito.

- Deixa de enrolar e fala logo. – disse Fred cortando ele, recebendo um sorriso maroto.

- Os gêmeos com pressa, quem diria, vou ter que contar para Angelina e Alicia. – recebeu olhares assassinos, não se abalando. – Para dois batedores, vocês são bem lentos.

- Você quer que compremos uma vassoura para a Gina. – disse Fred entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Mas as boas são bem caras. Não temos dinheiro em caixa para uma. – disse George.

- Eu estive agora na Loja de artigos de Quadribol e vi uma excelente para ela, uma RedQueen, uma bagatela e mandei reservar no nome de vocês. Mandei até gravar o nome dela. – disse ignorando George. – vocês só têm que ir lá e pagar. Bom, tenho outro compromisso com outro cabeça de fósforo.

Ele aparatou ainda sentado, os gêmeos repararam que ele deixou uma bolsa para trás, nela continha uma boa quantidade de ouro.

- Ele não faz nada pela metade, meu caro Gred.

- Mas é claro, senão não seria o nosso sócio, meu caro Feorge.

Harry desaparata na frente do apartamento de Percy e bate na porta. Quem abre e a Penélope, namorada do ruivo.

- Harry. Nunca esperei que você fosse visitar o Percy depois do que ele fez ano passado. Entre fique a vontade, Percy já deve estar chegando– disse ela puxando ele e empurrado para o sofá sentando do seu lado.

- Penélope, eu já me esqueci o que ele fez para mim, mas ainda não entendo o porquê dele ao falar com a família, mas não foi para isso que vim.

- Pode me chamar de Penny. – disse ela com uma mão no braço do menino.

Neste exato instante Percy aparata na sala e vê esta cena, indo para o quarto com uma grande raiva.

- Ruivos ciumentos. – rosnou Harry, fazendo Penny rir. Ela se levantou e foi atrás do namorado.

- Boa Noite, Potter. – disse secamente o dono da casa.

- Boa Noite, Percy. – disse divertido o visitante.

- Você poderia dizer o que veio fazer aqui e depois sair, tenho mais coisas para fazer.

- Penny é uma garota bem simpática e bonita. Vocês combinam bem. Fico feliz em saber que vocês ainda estão juntos. – disse Harry ignorando a grosseria e quebrando a pose do ruivo.

- Desculpe fiquei meio fora de mim. – disse Formalmente Percy.

- Não ligo para isso, foi só o sangue Weasley que corre nas suas veias. Todos vocês são extremamente ciumentos. Mas deixando isso de lado, vamos para assuntos importantes. Vim aqui, pois em alguns dias a Gina faz quinze anos, se lembra?

- Sim. – disse envergonhado.

- Bom. Estamos organizando uma festa pra ela, com tudo que ela tem direito. Arthur, Molly e Gui chegaram a conclusão de que tudo, quer dizer também todos. Então me pediram para vir aqui para te convidar, e é claro a Penny.

- Mas por que você?

- Eu estou meio que por trás da festa toda, mas parece que eu seria o único que conseguiria entrar na casa sem uma vontade extrema de te arrebentar todo. Eles estão fazendo isso por Gina, será que por ela você pode esquecer tudo o que aconteceu por uma noite?

Percy então olhou para Penny buscando conforto.

- Sim eu vou. –disse solenemente.

- Depois sua mãe manda uma carta com detalhes. Tchau, Percy, Tchau Penny. – disse dando um beijinho no rosto dela. Gargalhando com a reação do ruivo que puxou a namorada e deu um beijo ardente nela.


	8. Quinze Anos

Capítulo 8 – Quinze Anos

Gina estava se olhando no espelho admirando o vestido rosa que usava. Passara as últimas duas semanas apenas pensando neste dia. SEU DIA. Estava tudo quase como ela tinha sonhado quando criança.

- Está faltando alguma coisa neste vestido. – disse Mione que estava a ajudando a se preparar.

- Também estou achando, Mi. Mas não consigo descobrir o que é. Está tudo tão perfeito, que possivelmente não descobrirei o que é nem quando tiver fazendo cem anos. – disse a ruiva com um enorme sorriso. – Só não queria ficar na dúvida de que é meu príncipe.

- Príncipe? Como assim? – perguntou a amiga com uma cara fechada por não saber algo, além de não fazer idéia de quem poderia ser.

- Nos aniversários de Quinze anos de uma Bruxa, escolhe-se um homem, geralmente da família, para ser o Príncipe. E aquele que dançará a última dança com a bruxinha e será ele quem introduzirá ela ao mundo adulto. E meio superstição, mas dizem que ele passa um pouco de seu poder para ela. Além de ser ele quem a escolta pelo resto da festa, ficando ao seu lado, ele que ajudará a abrir os presentes. Meio infantil, mas para quem tem seis irmãos, tive muito tempo pra pensar e mudar de opinião.

- Quem você pensa que será? – perguntou Mione curiosa.

- Aí que está o problema. Não tenho a menor idéia. Tem o Papai, bem ele é meu pai, o que já é uma pista. Tem o Gui, ele é o mais velho, possui um grande poder mágico, e é o mais bonito e amigável, ele quem me ensinava as coisas da vida que eu podia saber. O Carlinhos é o mais corajoso e determinado, era ele quem me levava para passear nos lugares diferentes. Percy, bem ele é o Percy, nem deve vir. Fred e George são os mais animados e sempre e tentavam me fazer rir, não conseguiria escolher um deles. E tem o Rony, o mais novo, mas não o menos importante para mim. Ele é o meu amigo, quem sempre me protegia, mesmo eu não querendo. Viu como a minha escolha seria difícil? Nem imagino como eles decidiram. – discursou a ruiva.

- Eles duelaram. – disse Molly que tinha entrado há algum tempo no quarto sem ser percebida. - E o resultado foi surpreendente. Você terá inúmeras surpresas hoje.

- Mãe, que susto você deu n'a gente. – disse Gina com uma mão no peito.

- Desculpe. Mas eu vim trazer algo que talvez complete o vestido, já que vocês acham que está faltando algo. – disse a ruiva mais velha entregando uma caixa de jóias para a filha.

-É lindo. – disse Hermione depois que Gina abriu a caixa, revelando a tiara, o colar, os brincos e a pulseira de diamantes azuis. O sorriso da ruiva cresceu, mas foi murchando aos poucos.

- Não posso aceitar isso, mãe. Deve ter custado uma nota, vocês não deviam fazer este sacrifício por mim. Vocês devolverão isso. – disse ela feliz pelo presente e triste por recusar.

- Minha filha, este não é uma presente nosso. A pessoa que está dando ficaria muito ofendida se você não usasse e era capaz de sair da festa se não a visse com ele. Sem contar que fica mais que perfeito em você. Parece que foi feito pra você, meu anjo. A cor do seu vestido foi escolhida para esta jóia.

Gina então aceitou o presente e com todo cuidado colocou as jóias. Quando terminou de colocar todas se olhou no espelho. Sim era exatamente o que faltava. Quem será que poderia dar um presente destes? Foi o pensamento dela.

- Gina, vamos descer na frente e você desce depois. – disse Molly.

Ela só acena confirmando que entenderá. Ainda não acreditando que estava tendo uma festa de quinze anos melhor do que aquela que ela sempre sonhava.

Ela seguiu o caminho feito pela mãe e pela amiga. Como seu quarto era o primeiro do corredor ela logo sentiu a animação da festa. Foi descendo as escadas lentamente para ver como estava a sua casa. A sala parecia maior com algumas mesinhas. Todos estavam olhando para ela. Até que uma mão foi estendida para ela, que aceitou sem olhar para seu dono.

Em uma mesa podia ver Fred e George muito próximos de Angelina e Alicia, com Olívio e Kátia ali também. Ela mesma fizera questão de convidá-los durante a festa dos Potter. A aproximação das artilheiras e dos batedores era suspeita.

Neville e Luna estavam em uma mesa junto com Colin e Denis seus colegas de Grifinória. Hermione e Rony estavam no que parecia ser a pista de dança, apesar da cara do ruivo.

Lilian e Sara estavam em um canto ao lado de Carlinhos. Seus pais estavam na maior mesa, acompanhados dos professores e alguns membros da ordem.

Em uma mesa, para surpresa da menina, estavam Percy e Penny, sorrindo como antes de sair de casa.

Tonks e Remo pareciam estar em uma discussão com Gui e Fleur antes dela entrar.

Estavam todos vestidos com roupa de gala. Os Homens de smoking e as mulheres de vestidos longos elegantes.

Mas faltava uma pessoa, ela só podia estar ao seu lado.

- Harry. – sussurrou ela se virando para o dono da mão.

- Eu tinha que ser o primeiro a te dizer que você esta linda. Vejo que gostou do colar. – disse ele beijando a mão da menina sem desviar o olhar dos olhos cor de mel.

- Adorei. Assim como dos brincos, da pulseira e da tiara. Agora me diz o dinheiro para isso tudo é seu, não?

- Não, ele é da sua mãe. Eu emprestei com a condição de receber tudo de volta. Como eu sei que vocês, ruivos orgulhosos preferem. Só não pretendo me lembrar de cobrar. – disse ele recebendo um tapinha no ombro da ruiva. – Agora vamos, fiquei com o cargo de Mestre de Cerimônias. Ou seja, serei sua babá até a valsa.

Harry então levou a ruiva primeiro para a mesa dos pais. Onde ela foi cumprimentada por todos. Seu pai, sua mãe, Minerva, Hagrid, Kim entre eles. Enquanto uma musica calma tocava.

Depois os dois foram em direção a Carlinhos, que teve que se segurar para não rodopiar a menina pelo ar. Sara e Lilian ficaram impressionadas com o bom gosto do menino para jóias e pediram para ele pegar algumas nos cofre para elas.

Seguiram em direção ao irmão mais velho. Ao chegar perto Remo deixa o lado lobo sobressair e da um pequeno uivo, recebendo automaticamente três olhares raivosos, mas deixando a menina completamente corada.

- Eu esperaria isso do Almofadinhas, mas de você Aluado, esperava mais. – disse Harry enchendo a paciência dele.

- Faz melhor, Pontas. – instigou o professor.

- Foi você quem pediu. – disse ele e se virou para Gina e deu um singelo beijo na sua bochecha, e dizendo apenas mexendo os lábios que não seria com ela. Deu uma piscadinha para a meia Veela e se aproximou de Tonks, com uma mão na cintura da Auror e disse em seu ouvido:

- Como você esta linda hoje, Ninfa.

A metamorfomaga ficou corada e seu cabelo que estava Chanel e preto, começaram a crescer, formando cachos e ficando vermelho.

- Vermelho, meu preferido. – disse o filhote de maroto.

- Bom, me lembre de nunca duvidar de você. Você conseguiu fazer com que as três mulheres ficassem envergonhadas, e dois homens adultos morrendo de ciúmes. Meus parabéns. – disse Remo.

- Tenho que concordar. – disse Gui. – deixar uma Veela envergonhada e uma coisa muito difícil. Eu só consegui quando me ajoelhei na frente dela para pedir sua mão pro seu pai.

- Me desculpem, mas temos que ver outras pessoas.

Os próximos a receber a visita da ruiva e do moreno foram Percy e Penny. Gina ainda não acreditava no que via. Mas ele estava mesmo ali. Ao perguntar como aquilo era possível, Percy disse que enquanto dançasse ele explicaria.

Terminaram a ronda na pista de dança com Hermione e Rony, depois de passar pela mesa dos amigos da ruiva e dos jogadores de Quadribol.

Gina ficou meio impressionada, pois tanto o irmão quanto Harry estava dançando e dançando bem.

- Não queríamos deixar você sem graça. - disse Rony ao perceber a cara dela.

Pouco depois, Harry, o Mestre de cerimônia, anuncia a valsa, que no mundo bruxo era logo no começo da festa.

- Arthur Weasley, sua presença está sendo solicitada aqui na frente. Gostaria que os Weasley restantes se preparassem, assim como o Príncipe. – disse o moreno para todos. – Chegou a hora da Valsa.

Todos se levantaram e fecharam um circulo em volta dos dois. Enquanto a musica começava.

- Você está tão linda, meu amor. Até parece que era ontem que eu te peguei pela primeira vez, lá no hospital. – disse Arthur.

- Pai, não fala assim que se não eu choro e estrago a maquiagem. – disse ela.

- Só quero dizer que espero que você seja sempre feliz, e eu sempre estarei aqui quando você precisar, para desabafar, chorar, gritar, me contar um segredo ou um simples abraço.

- Obrigado pai.

Ficaram ali mais algum tempo até que Gui substitui o pai.

- Minha Princesa egípcia. Como sempre linda. Não tenho mais palavras. Só quero que você seja feliz.

Ficaram então apenas dançando. Gui deu lugar para Carlinhos.

- DragonLover, vejo que fez jus ao título de princesa. Está cada dia que passa mais bela. – disse o tratador de dragões.

- São seus olhos, Carlinhos. - Respondeu a menina envergonhada.

- Só os meus não, de todos aqui. – disse o ruivo.

- Quer me fazer entrar em combustão? Você já deve estar acostumado com fogo, mas o resto não. – disse ela ainda mais vermelha.

Pouco depois Carlinhos foi substituído por Percy.

- Você como sempre tão linda. – disse ele. – Gostaria de me desculpar pelo papelão que fiz, sei que você me achou uma vergonha para família, mas agora estou de volta. Já conversei com a mamãe e o papai e expus meus argumentos para tal comportamento, e para o reconhecimento de meu erro.

- Fico feliz de que tenha voltado logo hoje. Mas me diz quem foi a alma bondosa que fez você perceber a sua burrada. – era a vingança dela por ter corado com o elogio, deixando o sem graça.

- Foi um anjo. – respondeu simplesmente o Burocrata.

- Vou agradecer a ele todas as noites. – disse a aniversariante.

Percy se afastou quando um dos gêmeos se adiantou.

- Você está maravilhosa, Gininha. – disse ele.

- Fred, me chama de Gininha que eu te mostro o feitiço que usei no Malfoy. – disse ela por entre os dentes, para a mãe não perceber. – Mas agradeço o elogio.

- Como você sabe que eu sou o Fred? – Perguntou ele. – nem a mamãe consegue. Se bem que o Harry sempre conseguiu, sem nem ao menos nos ver ou um de nos falar algo.

- Mamãe, consegue sim. Ela só prefere fingir que não sabe. Enquanto ao Harry, ele é mais poderoso que qualquer um imagina, inclusive ele mesmo.

Fred com uma reverência sede lugar ao gêmeo.

- Você está maravilhosa, Gininha. – disse ele.

- Você ta querendo conhecer uma maldição imperdoável, né George. E nem vem com essa de que você é o Fred que eu sei a diferença, assim como a mamãe e o Harry. – disse ela antes que ele perguntasse. – Você e o Fred pensam de forma muito parecida.

George decidiu então ficar calado até Rony chegar.

Este simplesmente deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Você não vai me elogiar como os outros? – perguntou Gina.

- Não todos os outros já fizeram e não tenho um elogio original e que descreva você o suficiente para tal. Prefiro apenas bailar com a minha irmã para deixar todos os outros morrendo de inveja, já que sou o último e posso enrolar antes da entrada do Príncipe.

- Você não é aquele legume insensível de antes. Tenho sorte de ter um irmão assim. - disse ela deixando o encabulado.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a ansiedade crescia na ruiva. Até que ela sentiu Rony afrouxando o abraço e dando outro beijo na sua testa. Quando ela ia perguntar quem era, as luzes se apagaram e ela sentiu que o irmão tinha se afastado.

Poucos segundos foi o tempo decorrido, mas para Gina pareceu uma vida. Esta sensação sumiu quando sentiu alguém a abraçando e um cheiro muito conhecido e agradável foi percebido.

As luzes se acenderam revelando o Príncipe.

-Harry! – exclamou ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto. - Você é meu Príncipe?

- Quem você estava esperando? Gilderoy? – respondeu ele, que vestia uma farda branca, parecendo um príncipe de historia infantil.

- Não seu bobo. Eu esperava um ruivo, mais um moreno vem a calhar. Você duelou com os meus irmãos para estar aqui? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não foi bem assim, - disse ele envergonhado, - digamos que eles estavam discutindo as próprias qualidades quando foram questionados quem seria esta ilustre figura. Eu me cansei e com um Impedimenta e um Silêncio os fiz pararem e depois expliquei que as suas vontades e seus gostos é que deveriam decidir. Depois que libertei os sete, eles já tinham me escolhido, não me pergunte como e nem por que.

- Oras, não foi você quem emprestou o dinheiro e convenceu a minha mãe a fazer a festa, nada mais justo. – e salvou a minha vida pensou ela no momento em que outros casais começaram a entrar na pista.

- Mas eu sou o Mestre de Cerimônias por causa disso. – disse ele meio se justificando. – Alem do fato de que tinha que ser alguém que desviasse a sua atenção dos presentes, que estão naquele canto. – disse apontando para um canto da sala que tinha uma mesa coberta de presentes. – sem contar que precisava ser uma pessoa que não ofuscasse você, os ruivos não conseguiriam isso.

- Além de mestre de cerimônias, Principe, financiador, você ainda vai me dar uma vassoura?- perguntou ela ao perceber entre os embrulhos, um semelhante ao que o moreno deu as irmãs.

- Não. Achei que as jóias eram o suficiente. Mas acredito que algum dos seus irmãos teve esta idéia, depois que viu as minhas lembrancinhas para as meninas. – disse ele na maior cara de pau.

Ficaram vários minutos ali até que Gina sente uma mão na suas costas.

- Será que poderia dançar com meu irmãozinho. – perguntou Lilian, que dançava com Hagrid.

- Mas é claro, mas vou quer ele de volta pra estar ao meu lado quando for cortar o bolo.

- Adorei o que você vez por ela, maninho. – disse Ly para ele. – você cada dia que passa consegue se superar.

- Isso quer dizer que ano que vem tenho que fazer uma festa melhor para o seu aniversário. – disse ele.

- Obvio. Minha maioridade e da Shade. Mas como você está um gato com esta roupa, se não fosse meu irmão eu te levaria para um canto e conferiria o que tem debaixo dela – disse com cara de safada.

- Nos podemos esquecer este detalhe. Que tal? – perguntou ele com um olhar maroto, o que deixou ela extremamente envergonhada. – foi você quem começou.

- Mione me garantiu que você perderia a fala. – disse a ruiva.

- Se fosse a Shade quem sabe, mas eu sabia que de você era apenas um elogio.

Enquanto Gina era requisitada por todos os homens da festa, Harry era caçado pelas mulheres, o que deixou vários marmanjos com ciúmes. Mas no final, Harry voltou a dançar com Ly e Gina com Rony.

- Conforme combinado. – disse Ly ao atirar o irmão em cima da ruiva e puxando Rony para longe.

- Um dia ainda entendo ela. – disse Gina.

- Vamos ta na hora do bolo. – disse Harry ao perceber que a Senhora Weasley trazia o doce para a mesa central.

O bolo tinha três andares e era coberto por uma glacê branco e rosa e tinha uma vela no formato do número 15.

– Ele é de chocolate. – sussurrou o moreno no ouvido de Gina.

- Meu favorito, assim como o seu. – disse ela.

Ao reparar na vela ela ficou meio aflita e direciona um olhar preocupado para o companheiro.

- Sua mãe deixou bem claro que se algo estragasse o dia ela ficaria muito, mas muito aborrecida mesmo. Acho que os gêmeos entenderam o recado. Mas para garantir a minha varinha está na mão.

Tudo ocorreu da forma programada e logo todos estavam comendo o delicioso bolo feito pela Molly. Alguns já estavam arriscando alguns passos de dança.

Neste momento uma coruja pousa na janela próxima a Arthur. Ele lê a carta que tinha o emblema do Grigotes e fica completamente pálido. Somente Molly, Harry e Gui percebem, mas preferiram deixar para amanhã assim como fizera o patriarca.

Mais uma vez os presentes foram deixados para a manhã seguinte, sem antes Harry garantir que 'ratos ruivos' e gnomos não os estragassem.

Harry como sua função deixa a ruiva na porta de seu quarto.

- Feliz Aniversário, Gina. Boa noite e sonhe com os anjos. – disse Harry dando um selinho nela.

- Boa noite, Harry. – disse ela, pensando "sonharei com você" vendo o moreno se afastar.

- O que foi isso? – disse Hermione quando Gina adentra o quarto.

- Mais uma lembrancinha. Ele sabe que tenho namorado. Alias por que será que ele não veio? – disse Gina sem esperar reposta para a pergunta e entrando no banheiro do quarto. Com isso não viu que as amigas arregalaram os olhos ao finalmente se lembrarem que a ruiva tinha namorado.


	9. Cartas

Capítulo 9 – Cartas.

Harry acorda cedo naquela manhã. Coisa que ele achou estranha. Tinha ido dormir tarde e gasto muita energia na festa. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas era impossível. Além do Rony que normalmente roncava, e ele já estava acostumado. Agora tinham Fred e George no quarto. Se fossem pelo menos afinados, pois parecia que era ensaiado.

Foi quando ele repara no espelho que tinha dentro do armário do amigo. Nele estava refletida justamente a sua cama, porém tinha algo errado, sua imagem ainda dormia. Moveu-se um pouco para ver o resto do quarto e o reflexo era exatamente aquilo que devia ser, o único que estava fora do normal era justamente ele. Pegou seu travesseiro e levantou acima de sua cabeça. A imagem do travesseiro seguiu o real, até que sua imagem puxou para baixo e se aconchegou melhor nele. Ele se aproximou do espelho, mas sua imagem permaneceu na cama, que agora ele não podia ver pelo espelho.

Ele decide sair do quarto e comer algo, ele só podia estar alucinando de fome. Ele ia passar no banheiro que era no corredor. Percebeu que tinha alguém lá dentro, mas ele poderia entrar.

- Harry! – quase gritou Gina. – Não me de um susto destes. Achei que todos ainda dormiam.

- Acordei depois de um sonho. E nunca conseguiria dormir com a sinfonia no quarto. Eles pioram quando bebem um pouco, imagina quando beberem até cair. - Disse ele abraçando a ruiva pelas costas e ficando de frente para o espelho. Sua imagem estava lá, mas esta deu uma leve piscadinha para ele. O moreno percebeu que Gina tinha visto o gesto do espelho e com certeza ia achar que era para ela. Ele não desmentiria, pois pareceria doido.

- Não quero nem ver. – disse ela saindo para trocar de roupa, meio envergonhada pelo que viu no espelho. Ela usará o banheiro do corredor para não acordar nenhuma das meninas.

Harry ficou pensando no que estava acontecendo com o seu reflexo, quando se lembrou e um livro no seu cofre, um que tinha o sugestivo titulo de _"Reflexões Profundas. – A Arte dos Espelhos"_. Na próxima vez que ele fosse ao Banco ele pegaria o livro para entender o que era aquilo.

Os dois se encontraram novamente nas escadas. Harry ainda incorporando o príncipe estende o braço para a ruiva.

- Parece que somente nos dois acordamos. – disse ele e ao ver a cara confusa dela completa – Sua mãe ainda não acordou, não sinto cheiro de comida.

- Parece o Rony falando. – disse ela para provocar o menino.

- Mas não é o meu estomago que está roncando. – disse ele ao ouvir o barulho feito pela barriga dela. – sem contar que toda manhã que eu desço estas escadas tem cheiro de comida aqui, o fato de não ter é esquisito, e facilmente percebível.

Gina se acomodara no seu lugar, mas Harry começou a mexer nas panelas.

- O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou a menina.

- O café. – disse ele simplesmente quebrando alguns ovos em uma vasilha.

- Mas por que você não usa magia? Você pode.

- Poder eu posso. Só não levo jeito para isso. Prefiro o modo trouxa.

- Nossa. Terei meu café da manhã depois do meu aniversário feito por Harry Potter. Que chique! Imagina o que as suas fãs dirão ao saber que você cozinha. – disse ela para devolver a do ronco.

- Como só uma se manifestou até hoje, no meu segundo ano, Acho que não corro tanto risco. – disse ele deixando a menina vermelha. – Você poderia pegar mais alguns ovos? Quero deixar alguns prontos para sua mãe comer antes de preparar comida para o batalhão.

Gina sai e busca o ninho das galinhas, voltando com uma cesta cheia de ovos. Quando volta vê Harry guardando uma carta no bolso da frente do jeans e uma coruja desconhecida saindo voando pela janela. Ela ia perguntar de quem era mais ele foi mais rápido.

- Você quer para as panquecas calda de chocolate ou caramelo?

- Chocolate.

- Ainda bem é a única que sei fazer e já tinha começado. – Gina repara na mesa, parecia que ele é quem cozinhava para o batalhão, mas preferiu agora deixar para lá, não queria que voltasse a brincadeira para ela de novo.

- Filha você fez isso tudo? – perguntou Molly ao entrar na cozinha e ver a mesa e só ver a menina na cozinha.

- Eu não. Foi o Harry. – disse a menina apontando para baixo na mesa de onde saiu o moreno com uma colher na mão, que tinha caído no chão.

- Bom dia, Molly. Acho que esqueci que não precisava alimentar o Duda e sua gangue e exagerei, mas conhecendo os ruivos não vai sobrar nada para levar para o Monstro. – disse ele.

- Não precisava se preocupar com isso. Eu já estava vindo. – disse a senhora.

- Não é trabalho nenhum cozinhar pra quem se gosta. Além do mais, sua filhinha tava com fome. – Gina fecha uma cara completamente vermelha, o moreno tinha tirado o dia para tirar com a cara dela.

Aos poucos a cozinha foi enchendo de gente. Todos apreciando a comida do moreno, que foi ficando envergonhado, gerando uma vontade de rir enorme em Gina, que se segurava, pois sabia como ele era cruel nas suas 'vinganças'.

Foram programando o que eles fariam naquele dia. A maioria que não trabalhava ia descansar. Com exceção de Harry, que combinou de sair assim que terminassem de abrir os presentes com Fleur para ver um contrato dos Black que vencia e ele queria tomar as providencias para que tudo saísse conforme seu desejo.

Shade convenceu o Moreno a levá-la até a Romênia para ver os Dragões. Carlinhos se arrependeu de prometer que a levaria em um tour, ele não esperava que fossem tão cedo. Lilian rejeitou o pedido, ela estava cansada e quando quisesse era só pedir para o irmão que este ia junto com ela também.

No momento que todos se preparavam para sair da mesa e Arthur tomara coragem para falar o que ele planejava, uma revoada de corujas entra pela janela. Eram as corujas de Hogwarts. As cartas direcionadas para Harry, Hermione e Rony pareciam maiores. Eram os resultados dos Nom's. Hermione demonstrou alegria e nervosismo ao pegar a sua. Rony parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer hora. Já Harry simplesmente pegou a sua e guardou no bolso de trás da calça, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Gina percebendo que os três enrolariam abriu a sua carta. Era o de sempre, as suas notas, ela tinha uma media boa, não tão boa quanto da Mione, nem tão ruim quanto do Rony. Os livros para o novo ano. Mas tinha uma coisa diferente, ainda tinha algo a mais, era algo metálico, era um distintivo. Era fora nomeada Monitora.

- AHHHHHHH!- gritou ela jogando o objeto na mesa.

- O que foi querida? – perguntou Molly.

- Isto. – disse ela apontando para o distintivo.

- E só um distintivo de Monitora. VOCÊ FOI NOMEADA. Meus parabéns. Todos os meus filhos monitores. – disse a ruiva mãe.

- Realmente somos filhos do vizinho. – disse Fred de forma melancólica. Recebendo um tapa na cabeça de Lilian enquanto George apanhava de Sara, para não continuar a fala do irmão.

- Parabéns. – disse Harry, e depois sussurrou no seu ouvido. – agora os sonserinos devem ficar com medo.

Este comentário aliviou a ruiva, agora ela sentia que o amigo não tinha ficado chateado como no ano anterior quando os amigos foram nomeados, ele tinha agora as meninas para fazer companhia.

Todos parabenizaram a ruiva. Ficaram ansiosos esperando os outros abrirem as cartas. Sara e Lilian abriram as suas, mas eram somente as listas de material e os aviso de começo de ano. Hermione tomou coragem e finalmente abriu a sua, enquanto Rony olhava meio esverdeado para a sua.

Logo um sorriso de alegria apareceu no rosto da menina. Ela tina conseguido excelentes notas.

- Como você foi? – perguntou Percy.

- Tirei 'O' em quase tudo, menos DCAT que tirei 'E'. Poderei seguir quase qualquer carreira. – disse ela toda feliz. – preciso avisar aos meus pais. Harry?

- Sim, Mione pode pegar a Edwiges. Ela precisa de um pouco de serviço, ela anda meio chateada com a fênix. – disse o moreno.

- Obrigada. – disse ela. –Abre logo a sua carta, Rony e termina com o sofrimento de todos, pois ninguém mais agüenta a sua cara.

Ele resolveu abrir logo, pela cara dos gêmeos eles pegariam a carta e abririam. Tremou tanto que quase não conseguiu romper o lacre. Só quando Mione colocou a mão na sua coxa que ele conseguiu, mais pelo susto do que pela confiança passado pelo gesto. Um suspiro aliviado rompeu a atmosfera tensa da cozinha.

- Tirei 'E' em quase tudo, menos Historia da Magia e Adivinhação, mas estas eu ia tirar mesmo. – disse para todos.

Mione deu um beijo na sua bochecha, mais demorado do que o costume. E os dois ficaram extremamente vermelhos. Ela estranhou que ninguém fez nenhuma brincadeira, mas percebeu a razão. Os ruivos olhavam para um ponto na mesa. A varinha de Harry, que apareceu por mágica ali. Mentalmente agradeceu ao amigo.

Rony perdeu estes momentos quando seus olhos saíram de foco.

- Bom agora tenho que me arrumar. – disse Harry.

- Não tão rápido. – disse George. Recebendo o apoio dos irmãos mais velhos, para ao que ia fazer. - Você ainda não abriu sua carta.

- Eu tirei notas o suficiente para seguir como Auror. – disse simplesmente.

Fred se aproveita que o moreno se vira para o seu gêmeo e rouba a sua carta da escola. Os cinco se agrupam para ler as notas do moreno que apenas congelou no lugar, mas ao ver a cara de espanto deles ele se vira e segue seu caminho, com uma cara derrotada.

- Como isto é possível? – perguntaram Carlinhos e Gui ao mesmo tempo.

- O que meus filhos? – perguntou Arthur, que estava calado ate aquele momento.

- Ele tirou 'O' em quase todas as matérias, menos Adivinhação e Historia da Magia, que tirou 'E', sendo a última a que ele fazia no dia do ataque ao ministério. Mas isso realmente é possível? – perguntou Mione depois de tomar a carta dos ruivos e ler, já que estes não tinham condições. – Nunca ouvi alguém tirar isso um 'M'. O que vem a ser isso?

- Nível Merlin. Em que ele tirou isso? – perguntou o patriarca assustando aos que ainda não tinham se assustado, com exceção de Rony que ainda estava fora do ar.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – disse Gina sem nem olhar para o pergaminho.

- Não é a toa que ele não queria abrir a carta na frente de todos. Quando ele disse para Snape que ele teria que agüentar ele na aula ele tinha tanta certeza que me deu medo. Ele só queria ser um menino normal, mas vocês não conseguem deixar, justo aqueles que ele achou que o entenderiam. Ele tava tão feliz cozinhando para Gina e vocês conseguiram destruir isso. Depois de tudo que ele fez por nós ontem. – disse Molly extremamente irritada com os filhos. - Ele sempre tentou fazer pouco caso dos estudos para ninguém reparar nele, mas como estas notas decidiriam seu futuro e Minerva tinha jogado na cara da Umbridge que ele conseguiria ser auror, ele deixou sua máscara de normalidade fora das provas. Ele tentou erra as questões de adivinhação para o Rony não parecer um burro e mesmo com Voldemort tentando atrapalhar ele ainda tirou uma nota alta na prova. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de conhecer este menino como tenho de vocês.

Os cinco abaixaram a cabeça. O que deixou as meninas um pouco satisfeitas de alguém conseguir tal proeza. Fleur mentalmente marcava de ter uma conversa com a sogra para aprender a domar o noivo. Então Fred joga o envelope na mesa. Um barulho metálico foi ouvido. Neste instante Rony acorda e pega o envelope.

- Harry é só o seu distintivo de capitão. - disse o ruivo pegando o objeto e arremessando para o amigo que voltara e estava parado encostado na porta.

- Obrigado. – disse para o amigo.

Todos ficaram surpresos com aquilo. Principalmente com a tranqüilidade de Rony.

- Arthur, o que você queria dizer quando as corujas chegaram? – disse o moreno para mudar drasticamente de assunto. – tem haver com a carta de ontem?

- Sim. – disse ele, agora era mais fácil. Harry já tinha começado por ele a falar.

- O que pode ser tão ruim pra tirar toda a cor do seu rosto. – disse Gui.

- Mais alguém percebeu? – só Molly levantou a mão junto com os dois que já haviam se pronunciado. – Bom, vocês devem saber que existem lendas em todas as famílias, historias que são contadas de pais para filhos. Na nossa a mais antiga tem uns duzentos anos. Naquela época os Weasley ainda viviam na Escócia. Eram tempos difíceis para os bruxos, pois estavam acontecendo ataques de um bruxo das trevas poderoso. Um de meus antepassados, Philip, foi atacado por um bando de vinte bruxos, porem foi salvo no último instante por um único mago. O Mago, que era conhecido como Lion, não aceitou pagamento pela ação, mas como um bom Weasley, Philip insistiu e conseguiu um acordo como o Mago salvador. Na verdade um contrato mágico. Nele dizia que a primeira mulher que nascesse na família deveria se casar com um de seus descendentes. O Mago parecia ter dons de videntes, mesmo meio falho.

- Mas o que você quer dizer com isso. – disse Molly aflita.

- Gina foi a primeira menina a nascer na família desde então. A Carta era do Gringontes. Dizia que com os quinze anos da Gina, o contrato foi reativado e ela deve se casar com um desconhecido depois que fizer dezessete. – terminou quase sussurrando ele.

Ninguém conseguiu reagir a noticia, todas as meninas choravam pelo destino da ruiva.

- Bom então temos dois anos para descobrir um jeito para isso não acontecer, certo? – disse Harry ao se abraçar a Gina. – então não devemos nós desesperar agora. Quem morre de véspera é peru. Quem sabe o "noivo" não aceita abrir mão do contrato, assim ela estaria livre. Temos que descobrir quem é, e ver se ele concorda com este casamento forçado. Sei que deve ser muito difícil, mas nada é impossível.

Todos pararam para pensar nas palavras do moreno e viram sentido nelas.

- Agora acho que devemos abrir os presentes. Muitos têm que trabalhar. – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto na cara.

- O que você vai aprontar, Pontas? – disse Lilian.

- Eu nada, Ly. Como você pode me acusar disso? – ele já tinha se posicionado perto de Gina e com um movimento ele pega a ruiva no colo. – eu só vou cumprir minha obrigação e levar a Aniversariante para abrir os presentes.

- LARGA ELA AGORA POTTER. – gritaram sete ruivos.

- Venham me obrigar. - disse ele aparatando e aparecendo perto da pilha de presentes.

Todos seguiram para sala e ao se aproximar deles foram impedidos por uma barreira de energia.

- Somente o príncipe pode estar ao lado dela agora, ninguém mandou vocês escolherem um maroto para o serviço. – gozou Molly da cara dos seus homens.

O estratagema de Harry funcionou. Agora eles deixaram de lado a má notícia e se divertiam com os dois abrindo os presentes.

Ela ficou impressionada com os presentes, vários deles eram de pessoas que não estavam ali. Mas ela gostou muito mesmo do belíssimo anel que ganhara dos pais, de uma bailarina que Fleur e Gui deram, vestidos importados dados por Ly e Shade, além é claro da vassoura dada pelos gêmeos. Estes agradeceram Harry pelas costas da menina por poder dar este presente.

Harry havia dado um outro colar, mais simples que as jóias para ela poder usar sempre. Era uma lágrima vermelha.

Harry subiu para o quarto para poder pegar sua mochila, ele sabia que ia ter que pegar várias coisas nos cofres a pedidos das meninas, que o acompanharam.

Chegando no quarto ele encontra duas corujas com cartas. A primeira era a sua companheira Edwiges, a outra era conhecida, mas ele não se lembrava de onde. Pegou a carta da segunda que levantou vôo e depois de Edwiges, alem de pegar um petisco em um saquinho perto da janela para dar a sua coruja.

Ele ficou impressionado quando ele reconheceu a letra, bem ele mesmo tinha pedido isso, por que a surpresa.

Ele então lê alto.

_Querido Harry_

_Sei que meu comportamento com você não tem desculpas, bem nem com a sua mãe. Fui meio infantil ao repudiar a magia, ao em vez de abraçá-la por fazer parte da minha família. Apagar o passado eu não posso, apesar de ter acreditar que você possa. Mas não quero, temos que aprender com nossos erros. Se um neto demonstrar magia, tenho que tratá-lo como se não houvesse diferença, já que realmente não há. _

_Tive muito tempo para pensar desde que você foi embora, pra perto daqueles que te amam por ser o que você é, me deixando a notícia de uma sobrinha. _

_O que eu quero é começar do zero, tanto com você como com Lilian. Gostaria de ser a tia que as pessoas 'trouxas' esperavam que eu fosse. Mas temo que Valter e Duda não pensem com eu agora. Então queria marcar um encontro para o parque aqui perto. No melhor dia para você, me mande a sua coruja me avisar. Ela gosta de você, sempre vem aqui a cada dois dias para ver se estava tudo bem e se tinha alguma carta para você. _

_Com Esperança_

_Petúnia Evans D._

- Não se parece nada com o que você dizia. – disse Lilian. – mas acho que foi sincera. Nada a resposta para encontrarmos hoje, depois que você voltar.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Harry.

- Tenho. Resolvemos este problema rápido. E partimos logo para o próximo. – disse a Ruiva.

Harry escreveu uma rápida resposta e entregou para a coruja branca dizendo para procurar Mione, que tinha outra carta para ela, deixando a coruja satisfeitíssima.

- Agora a outra. – disse o garoto.

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Sei que nunca esperaria receber uma carta minha. Mas a situação está tão grave que você foi a única pessoa que pensei que poderia resolver o meu problema. **_

_**O Lorde das Trevas quer que eu me torne efetivamente uma comensal, mas isso nunca. Tenho meus motivos para recusar, porém ELE tem meios para me convencer a me tornar uma de suas escravas, principalmente na cama. **_

_**Você é a única pessoa que posso contar, pois sei que não tem preconceitos e sabe o valor da família, e pela minha que eu me recuso. Alem de ser a pessoa que ele mais tem medo agora, depois do duelo no ministério, o Lorde ficou muito debilitado, apesar de todos acreditarem que foi o duelo com Dumbledore, mas pude ver em seus olhos a verdade. **_

_**É como mãe que te peço. Me tire deste lugar. **_

_**Sei que parece uma armadilha, mas me encontre a meia-noite em frente ao Big Ben, estarei acompanhada por apenas uma pessoa. Se você não aparecer, podemos estar nos jornais amanhã, com nossos corpos mutilados por lobisomens.**_

_**Narcisa Black. **_


	10. Encontros e Dragoes

Capítulo 10– Encontros e Dragões.

- Pontas, quem é ela? – perguntou Sara.

- Shade, essa é a mulher do Lucio Malfoy, um dos comensais que foram presos no ministério. – respondeu ele.

- O que você vai fazer? Você se encontrará com ela assim mesmo? – perguntou Ly preocupada.

- Apesar de parecer uma armadilha de Voldemort, eu vou encontrar com ela, algo na carta me faz pensar que ele não faria isso, ela pede pela própria família. Tom costuma usar os entes queridos dos inimigos. Irei sozinho e sem mais ninguém saber. Li em um dos livros no cofre que pode ser útil, ele detecta magia. – disse ele e sua cara se transformou na cara de Rony quando joga xadrez de bruxo. - Eu vou debaixo da capa, analiso a situação, depois me revelo, e vejo o que ela quer.

- Tome cuidado. – disse Ly ainda mais preocupada.

- Cuidado? O que é isso? Tem álcool? – perguntou o moreno para fazer a irmã relaxar. Recebendo um tapa dela.

- Bobo. – disse ela aliviada.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, hoje o dia ta cheio. – disse ela dando um beijo em cada e aparatando para o banco.

- Bom, Fleur, acho que isso é tudo. – disse Harry ao terminar de acertar tudo com a Veela. – Eles terão uma surpresa e tanto.

- Mas também, quem podia imaginar tal coisa. – respondeu a loira.

- Tenho só mais uma dúvida. Você ou Gui não conseguem ver quem é o pretendente da Gina?

- Infelizmente não. Os duendes são quem geralmente mexem nestes contratos. Principalmente os antigos como aquele. Eu só pude te ajudar com este outro, por que era você, eles parecem ter você em grande estima. – disse a francesa impressionando o garoto.

- Valeu a tentativa. – disse ele. – bom ainda tenho que passar no meu cofre. Te vejo em casa.

Ele aparatou antes mesmo dela responder o cumprimento, ou falar que ele poderia perguntar para os duendes.

Nos Cofres, o filhote de maroto pega algum dinheiro para o material escolar dele e das irmãs, e mais alguns livros para poder estudar para nova AD, além do que falava dos espelhos. Seus olhos pousaram em uma corrente de ouro caída no chão, ele pegou e olhou bem para ela. Tinha um pingente em formato de raio, Harry riu com a ironia do destino, mas mesmo assim colocou no pescoço e depois escondeu na sua roupa, não queria que ninguém visse ainda. Sem contar algumas jóias como prometido.

-Oi, Octavus. Queria mesmo falar com você. – disse o moreno ao sair do cofre e dar de cara com o duende.

* * *

- Você ainda pode desistir. – disse Harry para Lilian. – é não sei por que a Sara não veio junto. Ela também é da família.

- Não, quero conhecer a Tia Petúnia. Afinal ela é minha tia. Apesar de não fazer nenhuma questão de ver o Duda. – disse ela arrancando uma risada do moreno. – Ta parecendo que você quer me fazer desistir.

- Não é isso. Eu só não quero que ela te mal trate com fez comigo. – justificou Harry.

- Nada que ela falar vai me abalar. Não preciso que ela me ame como devia ter feito com você. Agora eu tenho você. – disse a ruiva.

- Então vamos lá. – disse ele oferecendo o braço para ela e seguindo para dentro do parque.

Petúnia sente uma energia diferente no ar e olha para direção de onde ela vinha. Ficou assustada, ela agora estava vendo fantasmas. Na sua frente estava sua irmã e o marido dela de braços dados. A cor fugiu de seu rosto. Lilian estava vindo tirar satisfação pelo que ela fez ao Harry. Mas aos poucos ela notou diferenças entre o casal a sua frente e o casal que ela um dia tinha visto passear por aquele mesmo parque. O principal era a cor dos olhos, que fez a dona de casa logo perceber de que se tratavam dos sobrinhos.

-Harry. – disse ela quando eles pararam a sua frente se perguntando se ele aceitaria um abraço. - Vejo que veio. E você deve estar acostumada com todos falando que é a cara da sua mãe.

- Tia. – respondeu Harry sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento na voz.

- Se for um elogio, agente se acostuma. - Disse Ly. – Me chamo Lilian, também. A minha segunda mãe me deu esse nome em homenagem a ela.

- Vejo que ela seja uma grande mulher, para te criar tão bem. – disse Petúnia fazendo a menina corar. – Quero conhecê-la.

- Não será possível. Ela morreu há alguns anos. – disse a ruiva com olhar triste.

- Não chore. Eles nunca nos abandonaram. – disse Harry abraçando a irmã.

- Harry. Desde que você viajou, eu estive pensando é percebi que eu não odiava a magia. Eu odiava o fato de que a Lilian era uma bruxa e eu não. Ela tinha outros amigos que não conhecia. Acabei descontando nela e em você. Sei que é difícil você me perdoar, mas gostaria de dizer que estou arrependida, podia ter aprendido tanto com você sobre o mundo da minha irmã que eu amava.

- As feridas são fundas, mas podem fechar. – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo, fazendo um grupo de meninas que passava ali perto suspirar.

Lilian logo fechou a cara e começou a resmungar algo sobre elas serem oferecidas. Petúnia tenta segurar uma gargalhada, mas falha. Os sobrinhos a olham confusos.

- Me desculpe, mas a cena foi muito parecida com uma que vi em uma das últimas vezes que vi os seus pais. O Tique do moreno de passar a mão no cabelo e fazer as mulheres suspirarem e os ciúmes da ruiva. Eram até mesmo os mesmos xingamentos.

Os dois ficaram meio sem graça. Assim eles continuaram a conversar sobre as manifestações mágicas do moreno ou a vida da ruiva na Itália.

- Eu gostaria de uma foto de vocês. – disse a tia antes de se despedirem.

- Achei mesmo que você ia pedir. Então trouxe duas. – disse Lilian tirando as fotos da bolsa. – uma é trouxa, a outra é bruxa. Estamos nós dois e a nossa irmã adotiva, filha dos melhores amigos dos nossos pais, Sara.

- Ela me lembra alguém. – disse Petúnia.

- Sirius Black. – Disse Harry assustando a tia.

- Só podia. – disse ela. – para ser sua irmã, só sendo filha de um fugitivo da cadeia, mesmo sendo inocente.

A forma divertida com que foi falado isso era agora a forma com que ela tratava Harry.

Eles se despediram e cada um seguindo seu caminho.

- Meninos, ainda bem que vocês chegaram. – disse Molly quando os dois apareceram na cozinha. – O almoço está pronto.

- Tenho que ir pegar uma coisa no meu quarto e já desço. – disse Lilian saindo.

- Eu vou chamar os outros. – disse Molly. – Harry você poderia terminar de aprontar a comida para mim?

- Não sei se estou à altura, mas farei o possível. – disse humildemente o moreno.

Quando todos chegaram à cozinha e encontraram o moreno mexendo nas panelas com uma mão e na outra tinha uma carta.

- Molly, uma coruja deixou esta carta endereçada a Família Weasley, não deve ser das mais inteligentes, já que me entregou. – disse ele.

- Mas de quem pode ser? – perguntou a matriarca. – Acho melhor abrir.

_Família Weasley, em especial Ginevra. _

_Finalmente o contrato mágico firmado pelo meu antepassado foi reativado. Para minha alegria fui eu o destinado a ele. _

_Sei que deve ser difícil para vocês ficarem sabendo assim de um casamento arranjado, mas devem levar em consideração a época em que foi firmado as coisas eram assim. _

_Por isso em nome da honra de nossas famílias a única coisa que posso fazer é deixar a pequena Weasley viver a sua vida e quando ela fizer seus dezessete anos, idade para o casamento, abrir mão do contrato, finalizando-o. _

_Quem sabe um dia nos encontremos e podemos conversar. _

_Ginevra nada pessoal, mas acho que você deve tomar conta de sua própria vida. _

_Até um dia destes,_

_O descendente do Lion. _

- E parece que as coisas se arrumaram. – disse Lilian.

- Muito fácil para meu gosto. – disse Hermione.

- Sim pode ser uma armação. – disse Harry. – Mas mesmo assim não vejo porque você não viver sua vida, Gi.

- Acho melhor mesmo. – disse ela meio decepcionada, ela acho que a carta que viu o moreno receber era a confirmação de que era ele o pretendente.

- Fico mais tranqüila. – disse Molly. – Mas agora temos que comer, de noite eu contarei para seu pai, não quero dizer isso por coruja.

- Aqui estamos. – disse Harry à Sara. – Romênia, o santuário dos Dragões.

- Nossa que lugar lindo. – disse ela com um brilho no olhar.

- Acho melhor procurarmos o Carlinhos. A tentação é grande.

Eles seguiram para onde Harry sentia a energia do ruivo. Ele estava parado em frente a um belíssimo Dragão Negro.

- Oi, Carlinhos. – disse Sara animada.

- Oi, Shade. Pontas. Vejo que vocês conseguiram chegar bem aqui.

- Oras, com o expresso Potter não tem como errar. – disse ela.

- É isso então, só sirvo de taxi. Você pode voltar sozinha. – disse o moreno se fazendo de vitima.

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo a levo. – disse Carlinhos.

- Escuta aqui Weasley, se você pensa que vai... - começou a falar Harry, mas parou ao reparar no Dragão. – É ela?

- Sim, Pontas é ela. – disse Carlinhos rindo da mudança súdita de humor do maroto, que uma hora parecia brigar com ele e no outro olhava admirado para o Dragão

- Do que vocês estão falando Pontas? – quis saber Shade.

- Esse é o Dragão do Torneio, O rabo Córneo Húngaro. – disse Harry se aproximando dela. – Oi garota, me desculpe por aquele dia.

Ela parecia entender o que o garoto dizia. E abaixou a cabeça para a altura dele.

Carlinhos ficou preocupado com esta atitude dos dois, mas Sara parecia que estava entendendo tudo.

O dragão então funga perto de Harry. E então levanta a cabeça solta uma rajada de fogo extremamente vermelha.

- Ela gostou de você. – disse o ruivo impressionado.

- E eu dela. – disse o moreno.

- QUE CONFUSÃO É ESSA? – chegou berrando o responsável russo pelo santuário.

- Ivanovic. Este é Harry Potter, esse é só o seu reencontro com Black Moon. Ela o reconheceu. – disse Carlinhos com certo respeito na voz.

- Mas quem deixou ele aproximar dela? – disse o chefe.

- Ele veio até aqui sozinho, ninguém o parou ou trouxe. – respondeu Carlinhos.

- Weasley, você quer que eu acredite que um inglês chegou sozinho aqui? Pensei que fosse mais inteligente. – disse o Igor.

- Você só está se esquecendo que aquele acariciando Black Moon, coisa que nunca ninguém conseguiu, e simplesmente HARRY POTTER. – disse o ruivo deixando o respeito de lado.

Isso pareceu trazer de volta a razão dele. E seus olhos se arregalaram, alguém se aproximou de um dos mais ferozes dragões e continua vivo para contar a experiência. O que diabos era aquele bruxo.

Harry olha para Carlinhos com uma cara de cachorro pidão, muito parecida com a de Gina.

- Ele esta pedindo para voar nela. – disse Sara para Igor, assustando ele que não tinha visto a menina.

- Quem é você? E como sabe o que ele quer? E por que motivo eu deixaria? – disparou o russo.

- Eu sou Sara Black Potter, irmã adotiva do Harry. – disse ela com um sorriso maroto. – eu se fosse você deixaria, ele vai voar de qualquer jeito, assim você mantém sua autoridade aqui.

- Como assim? – perguntou o homem.

- Você conhece a minha família? – perguntou Carlinhos, e tendo a confirmação do chefe prosseguiu. – Então você conhece as principais características de cada um. Bom ele possui cada uma delas em grau maior. Do Gui ele tem o poder mágico, ele é extremamente poderoso, e sabe disso. De mim tem a coragem, você já deve ter ouvido algumas historias dele, não e nem metade das confusões que ele se mete. Do Percy ele tem a inteligência, ele disfarça, mas é o mais inteligente de todos os alunos da escola chegou a tirar um Nível Merlin nos NOM's. dos gêmeos, bem eles tentaram uma pegadinha contra eles no aniversário deles e ele acabou revertendo a brincadeira para os dois e para mim que tava distraído por perto, imagina o que ele pode fazer então. O Rony é um grande estrategista, e esse menino esta a três passos a frente do que você acha que ele está. E como a Gina ele consegue o que quer. Ele conseguiu fazer a minha mãe aceitar dinheiro para a festa da Gina. Ele tem o conhecimento dos trouxas maior que o do meu pai, já que morava com eles. E tem um coração do tamanho do da Senhora Molly.

- Sem contar que ele é filho de um dos Marotos de Hogwarts. – disse Sara.

- O QUE? MAROTOS? Como você sabe? – perguntou abismado Igor, reconhecendo o titulo, ele tinha conhecido eles em um encontro de escolas.

- Eu sou filha de outro deles, e somos amigos-sobrinhos do terceiro. – disse a morena fazendo abrir a boca do domador de dragões.

Depois de pensar um pouco Igor toma a decisão.

- Pode voar. – disse o chefe.

Harry simplesmente pula no pescoço de Black Moon e se ajeita bem perto das asas dela. E faz um aceno para Shade. Ela corre na direção dele e agarrada pelo irmão e colocada atrás dele.

- Ei, eu só deixei ele. – disse derrotado o chefe.

- Como se isso valesse. – disse o ruivo quando o dragão levanta vôo.

Os dois agora pareciam duas crianças em um parque de diversões. Era uma montanha russa sem o conhecimento prévio do caminho. Black Moon fazia diversos movimentos, incluindo loops.

Eles pousaram depois de mais de uma hora de vôo. Todos os humanos que estavam na reserva agora se agrupavam perto do local onde eles pousaram e os olhavam com os olhos esbugalhados. Shade corre e salta sobre Carlinhos beijando a cara dele toda.

-Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada. – dizia a cada beijo.

- Hum, Hum. – foi ouvido. Era Igor, já que Harry ainda estava com Black Moon. – Eu gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo.

- Eu só estou agradecendo o passeio. – disse de forma marota.

- Acho que Lilian está preocupada. – disse Harry ao se aproximar deles e não gostando da atitude do senhor. – você sabe como ela fica aflita quando demoramos. Sabe a minha irmã é meio super protetora.

- Tchau Carlinhos, Tchau Black Moon. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e Harry os aparatou para a Toca.

- Agora entendo o que vocês disseram. – disse Igor para o subordinado. – os feitiços anti-aparatação aqui são fortíssimos, mas ele passou como se não houvesse nada.

- Primeiro ele não sabia da existência deles. E segundo ele está se especializando em romper as barreiras das leis. – disse Carlinhos se afastando para continuar o seu trabalho, ignorando os murmúrios que vinham de seus colegas.

* * *

Harry estava parado na entrada do Big Ben coberto pela capa de invisibilidade, ele tinha esperado que Rony dormisse para poder sair. Ele executa o feitiço para localização de magia em pessoas e não encontra nenhum bruxo por perto. Se fosse uma armadilha teriam vários comensais a postos. Ele continuava aguardando a hora, falta agora menos de cinco minutos para a meia-noite.

Ele escuta o som de aparatação e fica alerta. Então visualiza duas pessoas encapuzadas onde não tinha ninguém, alias, agora só tinha os três na rua. Uma parecia uma mulher magra, e a outra parecia uma criança, mas não era Draco.

Ele lentamente retira a capa para não chamar atenção das duas pessoas. E se aproxima como um tigre pelas costas delas e chama:

- Narcisa.

- Harry. – disse a loira se virando e deixando cair o véu revelando um rosto triste e sofrido.

Ele segura firme o ombro das duas e aparata para outro canto da cidade, um estacionamento de um shopping fechado.

- Agora podemos conversar sem que sejamos interrompidos. Não sei se sua carta foi interceptada. – disse Harry sério.

- Primeiro quero te apresentar minha filha, Marcela Black. – disse Narcisa, enquanto a menina retirava o capuz.

- Mas, mas... – começou o garoto que foi pego de surpresa.

- Sim, eu tenho uma filha. Mas Lucio a rejeitou desde pequena, nem mesmo deu seu nome para ela. E agora o Lorde das Trevas está ameaçando ela, caso eu não me tornasse uma comensal para substituir o Lucio juntamente com Draco. Ele aceitou isso, mas eu não posso com isso. Você tem que acreditar.

- Por favor. – disse Marcela com um tom de suplica na voz.

- Eu acredito. – disse o moreno. – Me desculpe, mas tive que entrar na sua mente para ter certeza. Não se preocupe não entrei muito fundo, só o suficiente para ver que você diz a verdade. E o que você quer que eu faça por você.

- Eu estou fugindo, e com certeza já temos comensais nos caçando. Eu preciso de um lugar seguro para morar com Marcela, enquanto ela não vai para Hogwarts, no inicio do ano.

- Bem para minha casa, não posso levá-las, infelizmente. Lá Voldemort nunca entraria. Mas acho que uma das casas dos Black será mais que bem vinda. Aqui está o endereço. – disse ele pegando um papel no chão e rabiscando o local. - Tem alguns feitiços de proteção lá, mas para que sejam ativados tem que ter alguém morando. Vou pedir um amigo para visitar vocês amanhã. E visito vocês qualquer dia desses.

- Obrigada. – disse Narcisa chorosa.

- Nunca acreditei nas historias que Draco dizia de você. – disse Marcela. – Você é bem legal.

Harry se despede das duas, dando um beijinho na menina que cora e aparata no seu quarto. Mas qual foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que ela já estava ocupada.


	11. Expresso

Capítulo 11 – Expresso Hogwarts

Harry sorriu diante a cena. Ele devia ter previsto algo do gênero. Só queria saber como isso foi possível, com tanta vigilância da Molly e com o amigo ali. Mas ele ainda tinha que ver o que ia fazer. Ele estava muito cansado e se tentasse algo para acordar, acabaria despertando Rony também.

Então ele troca de roupa e decidi dormir ali com elas. Sara e Lilian dormiam abraçadas que parecia pecado acordá-las. Eles eram irmãos e não seria nada de errado fazer isso, mas tinha que tomar cuidado para as pessoas não perceberem que ele tinha saído durante a noite.

A cama era pequena, por isso ele a aumenta com um feitiço, sem despertar as meninas e se deita ao lado da ruiva. Esta ao sentir o corpo do irmão acaba relaxando mais e passa essa tranqüilidade para a morena.

Harry acorda um pouco antes do nascer do sol, com tinha virado habito. Ele tenta espreguiçar, mas não consegue, acaba sentindo peso sobre o corpo e tentando enxergar sem os óculos, ele percebe dois borrões em cima de seu peito. Um vermelho e outro preto. Eras as meninas.

Ele tinha certeza que tinha dormido ao lado da Ly, não entre as duas. De alguma forma foi parar no meio das duas. Elas pareciam estar em confortável daquela forma, mais do que no momento que ele adormeceu.

Sem remexer muito a cama ele se levanta e enquanto coloca os óculos, ouve:

- Bom dia. – o espelho lhe cumprimenta. Ele ainda não tinha lido o livro, mas não ficou assustado com isso.

Elas talvez não quisessem ser pegas ali, pensou. Seria melhor levá-las para a cama delas. Ajeita Lilian entre os braços e aparata para a cama dela. Ficou aliviado quando o transporte foi bem sucedido e repetiu o processo com Sara. As duas agora dormiam na sua própria cama, mas começaram a tremer de frio. Certo que era verão, mas as madrugadas no campo podiam ser frias. Ele cobre as duas e sai dando um beijo na testa de cada, não resistindo e faz o mesmo com as outras duas ocupantes do quarto, que foi ampliado para comportar as quatro meninas.

Como ainda era cedo ele decide dar uma volta pela propriedade dos Weasley. Mas algo o impulsiona a correr, e correr mais, alcançando uma velocidade incrível, coisa que ele achava impossível. Em poucos minutos ele já estava longe da casa, quase fora dos limites da propriedade. Coisa que demoraria pelo menos uma hora em uma corrida normal. Será que os poderes que ele herdou eram os responsáveis, ou seu corpo tinha que se adaptar a eles criando uma condição física excepcional.

Nada disso importava agora, ele queria era sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto e começa o caminho de volta para Toca, desviando e seguindo para o outro lado das terras dos ruivos.

Ficou nesta brincadeira por uma hora. Quando decide voltar para casa. Molly podia ter acordado e sentido sua falta. Mas não tinha ninguém na cozinha. A corrida deu sede. Ele bebe um copo de água e repara que ele nem ao menos suou. Agora ele estava meio confuso.

Neste momento entra na cozinha, Molly.

- Parece que você quer roubar meu lugar aqui. – disse ela feliz.

- Bom dia Molly. Eu nunca tentaria um sacrilégio desses. Eu simplesmente acordei com sede. – decidiu ocultar o que acontecera agora a pouco para evitar preocupações e ainda não tinha compreendido isso direito para poder compartilhar com outras pessoas.

- Então se sente aí, que eu preparo o seu café. – disse a matriarca.

Depois de comer, enquanto ele esperava os outros acordarem, Harry tem que começar os planos para quando estivesse na escola.

- Dobby, Monstro, Winky. – ele chama os elfos.

- Dobby está aqui, Amo.

- Menino Harry, Winky fica feliz em ver o mestre tão cedo hoje.

- Mestre Potter, Monstro aguarda suas ordens.

- Fico feliz em vê-los também. – disse ele. – Dentro de alguns dias eu tenho que voltar para a escola. Monstro, você vai comigo também. Ficará na cozinha com os dois. Quero que escute tudo o que for falado por lá e me diga o que for relativo a mim. E uma vez por semana voltará para a minha casa e cuidará dela. Lembre-se que ela também é a sua morada.

Monstro ficou honrado com a ordem e faz uma reverencia demonstrando seu respeito.

- Dobby, quero você colado em Dumbledore e nos membros da ordem presentes no castelo. Quero todas as informações.

- Sim Amo Potter. – disse o elfo repetindo o gesto do companheiro.

- Winky, você será responsável pela minha alimentação. Acredito que teria que gastar muita energia este ano. Além de fornecer a comida para os encontros da AD. Dobby sabe onde serão. E sempre que um de nós. Eu, Ly, Shade, um dos Weasley ou a Mione estiver na enfermaria quero você lá.

Winky preferiu uma abordagem mais direta e abraçou o menino.

- Bom, vocês podem voltar para casa agora. Monstro quero que entregue esta carta pro Aluado. – disse ele entregando a carta que contava sobre Narcisa e Marcela, e pedindo para que ele e Tonks a visitassem.

Agora todos se encontravam sentados na grama tomando um pouco de sol do finalzinho da tarde. Eles riam da historia da doninha quicante em que foi transformado o Malfoy, e quando contada pelo Rony ficava ainda mais engraçada.

Harry, porém, começa a sentir algo o chamando. Era algo no seu quarto. Ele olha para Ly e Shade e percebe que elas também sentem isso. Sem aviso os três se levantam e começam a correr para casa.

Os outros três os seguem um pouco atrás.

- Meninos que correria é essa? – pergunta ao ver os primeiro trio entrar. Mas eles não responderam.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou para os filhos. Foi Hermione quem respondeu.

- Não sabemos. Aqueles três se olharam e saíram correndo feito loucos, estamos só seguindo.

Harry foi o primeiro a entrar no quarto e logo pega o que estava o chamando. O ovo da Fênix. Sua coloração agora era um vermelho fogo bem intenso. Os três aproximaram o rosto do ovo.

Gina, Mione, Rony e Molly tentaram entrar no quarto, mas não conseguiam o calor irradiado pelo ovo era demais para eles então ficaram olhando pela porta.

O Ovo parecia rachar e logo a casca parece explodir, revelando a pequena ave nas mãos do moreno. Ela abre os olhinhos e olha diretamente para os olhos dos três, e solta uma nota bem fraca.

- Isis. – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo, recebendo mais um pio da fênix como se aprovasse.

- A deusa egípcia. Bem pensado. – disse Mione finalmente conseguir entrar, agora que o calor tinha saído.

- Foi nela que pensamos. – disse Ly.

- Dumbledore não é mais o único a ter uma fênix. – disse Shade.

O caos parecia reinar naquela casa. Era uma correria e gritaria que qualquer um que não conhecia aquela família poderia achar que era uma batalha contra comensais. Mas era apenas a costumeira correria para arrumar as coisas para a volta para escola. Molly gritava com seus filhos para andar rápido e estes gritavam perguntando onde estavam as suas coisas. Este ano até mesmo a Hermione estava atrasada, ao contrário de três pessoas. Harry, Lilian e Sara estavam tranquilamente sentados no sofá, tentando adivinhar como eles iriam para a estação.

- Desisto de procurar. – disse Mione para Gina. Ela tinha tentado achar seu livro de Runas por toda a casa, inclusive no malão de Rony, o que atrasou o menino. – eu vou atrás de ajuda.

Ela desceu as escadas com a ruiva na cola e para diante de Harry.

- Harry... – começou ela timidamente.

- Será que você poderia me ajudar a terminar a mala? – terminou ele por ela. – Sim.

Ele se levantou e seguiu para o quarto da Gina.

- Nossa, que zona. Apesar de nem chegar perto do quarto do Rony. – disse ele. – Bem, alem de arrumar sua mala, o que mais quer que eu faça?

- Eu perdi meu livro de Runas. – disse ela extremamente envergonhada.

- Não seria aquele ali debaixo do seu travesseiro. Sinceramente Mione, o Rony está sendo uma péssima influencia. – disse ele retirando a varinha e começando a realizar o feitiço para arrumar a mala, deixando a morena ainda mais embaraçada.

- Bobo. – respondeu ela mostrando a língua.

- Bom vou voltar para a sala, sabe a Molly pode achar que eu fugi. – disse demorando o máximo para sair do quarto.

- Harry, uma ajudinha seria bem vinda. – disse Gina de forma quase inaudível.

- Repete que eu não entendi. – disse Mione tentando não demonstrar surpresa.

- Você me ajuda TAMBÉM, Pontas. – disse ela deixando bem claro que a amiga também pediu ajuda, mas fazendo uma cara de cachorro perdido que seria o suficiente para o moreno.

- Mais é claro. – disse ele e quando terminou de falar a mala dela estava pronta assim com a bagunça do quarto já não existia.

- Brigadim. – disse a ruiva dando um beijinho nele e saindo saltitante para fora do quarto deixando a mala para trás.

- Folgada ela. – disse Harry pegando mala dela e levando para baixo.

Chegando lá embaixo, encontrou Remo e Tonks conversando com Molly e Arthur.

- Bom dia, Tio Aluado. Tia Tonks. – disse ele, fazendo a auror suspirar.

- Na escola, me chame de Lupin. – disse o Lobisomem.

- E nada de tia, eu lá tenho idade para ter sobrinho deste tamanho. – disse a metamorfomaga.

- Parece que só esta faltando mesmo o Rony. – disse Arthur.

- Só não sei como eles conseguiram arrumar todo tão rápido, ano passado levaram quase a manha toda e ainda tinha muita gente na Sede para ajudar. – disse Tonks.

- Com magia tudo fica mais fácil, Chapeuzinho Vermelho. – disse o filhote de maroto mostrando a varinha. – Foi você mesma que me mostrou o feitiço.

- Tinha me esquecido que você podia fazer magia.

Neste momento escuta um bufar nas costas deles.

- Se você podia me ajudar, por que não o fez? – perguntou Rony ao entrar na sala com o malão. – Eu podia ter descansado depois de arrumar a mala.

- Descansar do que? Quem faria todo o serviço seria eu. – disse o Moreno indignado. – Você, também, não pediu minha ajuda como elas.

- É você tem razão. – disse o ruivo derrotado. – e como vamos?

- Aparatando. Um com cada um de nos e um com Harry. – disse Molly apontando para os adultos.

- Para evitar discussões eu vou com o Harry. – disse Gina olhando para as irmãs dele.

- Saco. Desta vez alguém foi mais rápido que eu. – disse Ly reclamando. – então eu vou com o Tio Aluado.

- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo. – disse o professor.

- NÃO. – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou com a Tonks. – disse Sara.

- Eu vou com o papai. – disse Rony, ele acreditava que Mione se sentiria melhor viajando com a sua mãe.

- Então, vamos logo, já que vocês estão prontos, que será melhor chegar cedo. – disse Molly chegando perto de Hermione.

Aparataram diretamente na plataforma 9 ½. Que estava ainda bem vazia. Os meninos correram para pegar uma cabine grande para eles. E voltaram para continuar conversando com os amigos.

Aos poucos a plataforma foi enchendo, e as pessoas começaram a olhar para o moreno, o deixando meio constrangido. Ly ao notar isso pede que eles entrem no trem logo. Evitariam confusões.

- Potter's, nós agora temos que ir para a reunião dos monitores, assim que acabar voltamos. – disse Mione quando percebeu o trem começar a andar e arrastou com ela os dois ruivos.

Enquanto isso, Harry dava dicas para as meninas sobre Hogwarts, apresentando o Mapa do Maroto e as principais passagens secretas que só eles conheciam.

Depois de uma hora os três voltam para a cabine, mas a ruiva não volta sozinha.

-Eu já falei, Dino. Hoje eu quero ficar aqui nesta cabine. – disse a ruiva em um tom firme. – já discutimos na viagem de volta, e não vou ficar com os seus amigos na cabine, muito menos sozinha com você.

- Eu que não fico aqui com você. – disse o grifinório. – Não com o seu irmão aqui.

Ele dizia isso olhando mais para Harry que para Rony.

- Ótimo. Eu fico aqui e você na sua cabine. – disse a ruiva.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Ficou o verão todo na sua casa enquanto eu insisti para você passar lá em casa. Depois não me convida para a sua festa de aniversário. Isso é forma de tratar seu namorado depois de três meses sem me ver. – explodiu Dino.

- Dino, você sabe o que ela estava em casa por questões de segurança. – disse Harry se adiantando. – depois eu não vi você mandar carta nenhuma também. Quanto a festa, a culpa é minha. Eu não sabia que vocês estavam namorando. E como fui eu quem fez os convites e os distribuiu, não poderia ter mandado um para você.

- Você nem ao menos falou para a sua família. – acusou novamente ele.

- Claro que contei. – disse a ruiva com raiva. – eu não sou do tipo que namora as escondidas.

- Como eu não sou da família, nem estava com ela quando ela falou, não sabia. E quando nos encontramos a situação não rendeu o assunto, ficou assim. – a primeira frase quebrou o coração do moreno, mas ele nada demonstrou.

- Dino, é melhor você sair daqui, e mais tarde agente se fala. – disse a ruiva.

- Não, nos vamos conversar agora. – disse o ciumento agarrando a ruiva pelo braço, arrancando um grito de dor dela.

- Thomas, solta ela. – ordenou o moreno fazendo um sinal para Rony ficar quieto.

Ele só não tinha falado nada ainda porque Mione não deixava.

Porem ele não acatou a ordem dele.

- Thomas, agora você ainda pode decidir entre três opções, você sai desta cabine por bem, por mal, ou por muito mau. – disse ele liberando novamente a aura vermelha. Somente Hermione repara que Lilian também tinha uma aura vermelha aparecendo, assim como Sara, que tinha uma aura preta. As três pareciam ressoar – Por bem, solta ela, pede desculpas e sai pela porta com as próprias pernas. Por mau, ela te lança um feitiço e eu termino o serviço te jogando porta a fora. Por muito mau, que é o meu preferido, eu te pego pelo colarinho e te jogo pela janela e você termina a viagem a pé.

Este momento a janela se abre, fazendo o vento entrar e balançar o cabelo do moreno dando uma impressão mais assustado para ele.

- Eu voto na terceira. – disse Sara com a varinha.

Dino era grifinório, mas não era burro de enfrentar Harry. Ele estava pensando, mas as opções eram todas ruins para ele.

- Eu também gostei dessa. – disse Lilian.

- Mais um voto e você voará. – disse Harry.

- Dino é melhor você ir. – disse Gina. – O Harry não brinca com essas coisas.

- Me desculpe. – disse ele gaguejando e soltando a ruiva e com uma última olhada para a cabine ele sai.

- Saco eu queria ajudar a jogar ele para fora do trem. – disse Rony.

- Ronald. – disse Mione.

-Deixa Mione. Eu mesmo queria fazer isso. – disse Gina. – Às vezes ele é um saco, principalmente quando faz essas cenas de ciúmes bestas.

- Se você diz. – disse a morena encerrando a discussão.

Eles ficaram ali adivinhando o que aprenderiam este ano, até que Mione e Rony tiveram que sair para fazer a ronda e Gina saiu para procurar por Luna e Neville.

Harry aproveita que a cabine esvaziou e deita em um dos bancos, para tentar dormir um pouco. Ly e Shade ficam conversando no outro banco. Até que a porta se abre dando passagem para Draco Malfoy. Ele estava sozinho.

- Novatas, - disse ele com tom sedutor. – Eu sou Draco Malfoy, monitor da Sonserina. Posso ajudar no que vocês quiserem.

Ele termina dando uma piscadinha para elas. Porem não tinha reparado ainda no moreno deitado as suas costas.

- Hum. – disse Sara analisando friamente o loiro, de pé. – Ele parece que saiu de uma destas revistas de moda.

- Sim, da temporada passada. Os meninos da Itália, já tinham deixado de usar isso antes do fim do ano. – disse Lilian se levantando.

- É tem razão. As roupas dele estão bem gastas. - disse Sara ignorando o loiro e se sentando.

- Nem bonitinho ele é. Alem de preferir os morenos, ele é muito pálido. – disse a ruiva.

- E eu prefiro aqueles com mais carne, músculos bem definidos. – disse a morena.

- Quem vocês pensam que são para falar assim com um Malfoy? – perguntou bem irritado.

- MINHAS IRMÃS. – disse Harry logo atrás dele.

Malfoy se virou para encarar o moreno, mas ele só encontrou o peito do rapaz ao contrário dos anos anteriores em que eles tinham a mesma altura. Ele engoliu em seco ao olhar para a cara do rival. Ele exalava poder e raiva.

Sem conseguir pensar em nada para falar ele se retira e escuta o estouro das risadas dos três na cabine.

- Então vocês gostam mesmo de mim. – disse Harry.

- Pontas, deixa de ser chato, nosso gosto é de bem antes de você aparecer. – disse Lilian.

- Agora eu sou chato. – disse ele com cara de aborrecido, mas que logo mudou para um sorriso maroto.

- O que você está pensando em fazer, Pontas? – disse Shade.

- Eu nada, mas vocês vão logo dizer que me amam. – ele pulou encima delas e começou a fazer cócegas nas duas.

- PARA. NÃO ESTOU AGUENTANDO. – disse Ly.

- VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DISSO, SEU FILHOTE DE MAROTO. – disse Shade.

- Digam que me amam e eu paro. – disse ele depois de retirar as varinhas delas.

- EU TE AMO, HARRY POTTER. - gritou Ly, se livrando do irmão.

- Sua vez. – disse Harry para a morena.

- Eu te amo, Pontas. – disse ela.

- Agora estou feliz. E antes que me perguntem eu só vou devolver as varinhas em Hogwarts. – disse ele fazendo as duas fecharem a cara.

As risadas do moreno chamaram a atenção de todos, inclusive de uma ruiva que ficou triste por estas risadas não serem com ela.

Ela entra com Luna e Neville na cabine ocupada pelos irmãos. Poucos minutos depois entram Hermione e Rony. O grupo ficou ali conversando até a chegada na escola.

Harry foi a primeiro a desembarcar. Ele logo avisou Hagrid gritando pelos novos alunos.

- Ei grandão, cuida bem delas para mim. – disse ele.

- Pode deixar, Pontas. Perai, voltei no tempo. – disse o Professor.

-Não, ele assumiu o papel do papai. – disse Lilian.

Antes que o meio gigante dissesse algo elas notaram alguém ali perto.

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI. – gritaram as duas juntas.


	12. Seleção

Capítulo 12 – Seleção

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI. – gritaram as duas juntas.

A pessoa se vira e começa a correr na direção das duas as abraçando.

- Parece que as mudanças foram grandes. – disse Ly.

- Foram mesmo. – disse Sara.

- Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui Carol? – perguntou Lilian para a menina, que parecia ter voltado a ser aquela que elas conheceram há alguns anos.

- Eu decidir estudar aqui na Inglaterra, já que meu pai trabalha aqui. Depois que aquele motoqueiro me fez abrir os olhos, não achei que estudar lá na Itália fosse o melhor para mim. – Disse ela meio seria.

- Que bom que você voltou a ser você mesma. – disse Lilian.

- Mas me digam o que vocês fazem aqui?

- Você se lembra que sempre dissemos que alguém ia nos buscar. Pois bem foi o que aconteceu. Agora estamos aqui, nos três juntas de novo, como era há alguns anos. – Disse Shade.

Elas foram se direcionando para os barcos que Hagrid apontavam, mas não perceberam a presença de mais uma menina da idade delas.

- Me digam se vocês conheceram aquele motoqueiro gostoso. – disse Carol apertando o pingente que tinha ganhado do desconhecido.

- Era justamente a pessoa que foi nos buscar. – disse Shade.

- Era a minha família, meu irmão. – Disse Ly.

- Vocês querem parar com isso, e me disser que era. – disse ela aflita, e principalmente envergonhada pelo que falou do rapaz.

- Ora, não precisa ficar envergonhada de achar Harry Potter gostoso. – disse a ruiva.

- Harry Potter. Pera lá, você é irmã do Harry Potter. Aquele lá era Harry Potter. - disse a loira assustada. – eu recebi um presente do Harry Potter.

- Eu se fosse você não tratava assim o maninho, ele não gosta. – disse Sara.

- Ein? – perguntou a italiana de olhos claros.

- Ele me adotou como irmã. Ele sabe que eu sempre me considerei como uma irmã da Ly, então ele me fez ser sua irmã gêmea, já que a ruiva ai é gêmea dele. – disse a morena. – ele até me deixou usar o seu nome, Potter.

- E ai, quando eu vou ficar cara a cara com ele?

- Dependendo de que casa você ficar hoje mesmo. Mas assim que ele te ver ele vai tentar falar com você.

As três ficaram conversando até que Minerva apareceu para levá-las para a seleção.

Harry entrou em uma carruagem, Isis estava em seu bolso, ela ainda era muito pequena para ficar solta por ai. Edwiges ficou meio enciumada, mas depois que ele falou que a fênix ficaria com as meninas e ela se quisesse poderia ficar no quarto dele, ela deixou isso de lado.

Logo depois entraram Neville e Luna. Harry desconfiava da súbita aproximação dos dois. Será que eles perceberam que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro ou ainda se deixavam enganar pela desculpa da amizade. Ele iria juntar mais este casal, o outro da lista eram os monitores, que entravam na carruagem, acompanhados de Gina.

- Luna, a Gina me disse que tem uma sessão nova no Pasquim sobre lendas. – disse Mione.

- Tem sim. Elas dizem sobre as mais antigas e pouco conhecidas lendas do mundo bruxo e de algumas do mundo trouxa. A primeira é sobre o Dragão Kolthar. – ela pega a revista da bolsa e começa a ler para os amigos.

_**O DRAGÃO KOLTHAR **_

_Há muitas eras, no começo da historia bruxa existia inúmeros animais mágicos de grande poder que ajudavam aos humanos. Um deles era o Dragão Kolthar. Um dos últimos de sua espécie, os Dragões Divinos, ele era um dragão vermelho da cor de sangue com enormes olhos que pareciam esmeraldas, ele vivia tranquilamente em uma montanha esquecida pelos homens, escondida entre as nuvens, acompanhados pela sua companheira Diamat, assim como Isis, a fênix original e Freya, a mãe de todos os cães._

_Ele era conhecido por se envolver nas disputas entre as tribos, resolvendo os problemas de forma pacifica e justa. Porem se fosse necessário o uso de seu poder, ele não hesitava em defender os oprimidos. _

_Em uma destas disputas, Kolthar se revoltou com Kroll, o líder de uma tribo de guerreiros mágicos que tinha como símbolo a Caveira, e acabou por banir o humano para terras longínquas, na esperança de acabar com o problema sem mortes. Porem Kroll jurou acabar com a felicidade do Dragão Divino. Ele retornou para perto da morada do Dragão e quando ele estava em uma batalha contra Gigantes de Gelo, ele fez com que Diamat caísse em uma armadilha mágica e acabasse correndo grande risco de morte. _

_Kolthar ao descobrir matou o guerreiro com suas próprias garras, evitando as defesas mágicas de Kroll, apesar dele não as conhecer. _

_Diamat porem não resistiu aos ferimentos e faleceu. Sem antes deixar uma mensagem para o amado, que ela retornaria em outra forma, que era para ele a esperar. Que eles ficariam juntos por toda a eternidade. _

_Kolthar passou anos isolado na sua morada esperando a volta de seu amor, na companhia de Isis e Freya. Os três vendo que o retorno de Diamat demoraria e eles se perderiam nas nuvens que ocultava a montanha, eles decidiram mudar de plano e esperar a volta dela, por lá, retornando para a Terra cerca de um ano antes de Diamat para se prepararem, assumindo a forma que ela retornaria. _

_Desta lenda é que surge a historia de almas gêmeas e de amizade profunda entre algumas pessoas._

- É uma pena que é só uma lenda. – disse Luna ao terminar.

- Por que diz isso? – pergunta Neville, enquanto os outros pensavam na historia contada e Harry parecia dormir.

- Queria muito conhecer Kolthar. – disse ela de forma sonhadora.

Ninguém comentou nada, já que não havia nada para ser falado e também porque eles já haviam chegado.

O grupo caminhou pelo salão de entrada, depois pelo salão principal recebendo olhares de todos, principalmente Harry, o que deixou todos meio chateado. Luna se despede de todos e se direciona para a sua mesa depois de dar um beijinho na bochecha do Neville.

Gina logo se afastou e foi se sentar com Dino, mas sem permitir que ele a abraçasse ou beijasse, a cena do trem ainda estava viva na mente da menina. Harry se sentou em um lado da mesa na ponta perto de onde os primeiranistas da grifinória ficariam, enquanto os amigos se sentaram do outro lado, para permitir que as meninas se sentassem ao lado do filhote de maroto, caso selecionadas para a casa dos Leões.

Logo os novatos entraram no salão, mas as meninas não entraram junto. Elas entraram por uma porta na lateral do salão, possivelmente para não chamar atenção de todos para o fato até a hora certa.

Harry ficou olhando para a quarta menina, ele tinha reconhecido a Carol, e ficou feliz com isso, mas a outra o deixou bem interessado, tanto que nem prestou atenção nos amigos ou a canção do Chapéu Seletor. Só foi perceber que a canção acabou quando o salão começou a bater palmas, como todos os anos.

- Descendentes dos Fundadores viram a escola, foi o que eu entendi. – disse Hermione. – Espero conhecê-los.

- Não sabia que ainda tinha descendentes dos fundadores. Sempre pensei que as famílias deles tinham acabado. – disse Rony.

- Ora se Voldemort é descendente de Salazar, por que os outros fundadores não teriam descendentes que ninguém sabia. – disse Harry com um tom professoral muito parecido com o da Mione. – Também estou curioso quanto a eles.

- Esqueci deste detalhe. – disse o ruivo.

Foi quando Minerva pronunciou um nome que chamou a atenção de todos.

- Black, Marcela.

Uma menina morena se adianta, alguns pensaram que ela se parecia com alguém, mas não conseguiam saber quem.

- GRIFINÓRIA. – gritou o chapéu, e a menina deu um suspiro meio de alivio, meio de tristeza, mas somente Harry percebeu.

Ela se encaminhou para a mesa e se sentou próxima de Harry.

- Marcela, por que a tristeza? – perguntou ele a para a menina.

- Eu não queria que o meu irmão achasse que eu era contra ele, apesar de tudo eu gosto dele. – respondeu ela.

- Pense que sua mãe vai gostar muito. –disse ele para que ela se sentisse bem.

- Pensando por este lado. – disse Marcela um pouco mais feliz, se virando para um menino que foi selecionado e começa a conversar.

-Harry, de onde você conhece ela? – perguntou Rony de forma que a menina não escutasse.

- Eu a conheci há alguns dias. A mãe dela estava fugindo de Voldemort.

- Quem é o irmão dela, e a mãe? – perguntou Hermione, querendo confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Ela é filha de Narcisa Black com Lucio Malfoy, portanto irmã do Draco Malfoy. – disse o moreno.

Os amigos ficaram surpresos com a revelação que ele estava escondendo Narcisa, que eles acreditavam ser uma comensal. Podia ser uma armadilha, mas ao olhar a felicidade da menina ao conversar com os novos amigos, pararam de pensar isso, sabendo também que o maroto podia se defender de qualquer perigo, porém a historia ainda precisava ser bem explicada.

Dumbledore então de levanta e começa a falar:

- Este ano temos a honra de recebermos estudantes transferidos de outras escolas da Europa. Temos três belas garotas vindas da Itália e uma vinda da França. Que serão agora selecionadas.

- Benini, Caroline. – disse Minerva.

A loira se adiantou e se sentou, pouco depois o chapéu gritou seu veredito.

- CORVINAL.

Ela se levantou e seguiu na direção da mesa azul, e ao ver Harry da um leve aceno que é correspondido.

Rony e Neville ficam meio perdidos com este gesto, mas Hermione logo percebe que ela é.

- Esta é a mesma Carol daquela historia na Itália. – afirmou a morena.

- Sim, - disse Harry confirmando e olhando para as irmãs.

- Black, Sara.

Shade segue para frente recebendo olhares gulosos. Algumas pessoas se assustaram com o sobrenome dito pela professora.

- _Marota por natureza, Pura de alma. Só há um lugar para você._ - disse o Chapéu para a menina. E para todos gritou:

- GRIFINÓRIA.

Ela se levanta com um pulo, enquanto a mesa vermelha a aplaude, exceto Harry que se levanta e espera a irmã. Esta pula no pescoço do irmão e por ele é rodopiada no ar. Tirando os que já sabiam, os outros girifinórios pararam de bater palmas.

- Parabéns, Shade.

-Brigada, Pontas. Agora vamos nos sentar para ver a seleção da Ly.

- Claro.

Lupin demonstrava um enorme sorriso na cara, ele tinha adorado que a filha de Sirius tinha seguido os passos deles. Almofadinhas teria ficado orgulhoso.

- Potter, Lilian. – disse Minerva. E todos os olhares gulosos ou invejosos que tinham sido direcionados para a ruiva foram substituídos por surpresa.

Ela calmamente se direcionou para a frente rezando para que o irmão não tivesse percebido os olhares para ela, senão a enfermaria ficaria cheia de garotos com os olhos arrancados.

- _Se fosse olhar a principal característica, fosse ficaria entre os inteligentes, mas outras características a fazem ir para outra casa._ - disse o Chapéu para ela.

- Sonserina não, Sonserina não. – Murmurava ela.

- _Parece que os Potter não gostam da Sonserina. Mas não é para lá que te mando._

- GRIFINÓRIA. – berrou.

Ela seguiu a irmã. Mas não chegou a andar tudo. Harry, acompanhado de Sara, já tinha corrido metade da distância gritando.

- É isso ai, maninha. – e ao abraçá-la ele a rodopia no ar.

Com exceção dos amigos e alguns professores, que tinha sorriso no rosto, todo o salão estava em silêncio, um sonserino tinha até caído da cadeira.

- Vocês chamam muita atenção. – disse Gina para o grupo com um pouco de ciúmes na voz.

Depois que eles se sentaram nos seus lugares, com Harry entre as duas, foi que a professora de Transfiguração continuou com a seleção, com enorme brilho no olhar.

- Thompson, Natália.

A menina que se adiantou era uma morena, um pouco mais baixa que as outras três e possuía olhos azuis.

Logo que o chapéu se posou em sua cabeça gritou:

- GRIFINÓRIA.

Ela se direcionou para perto de Harry.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Mais é claro, Naty. – disse Harry se levantando e dando um beijinho na bochecha dela, enquanto olhava para a mesa dos professores.

Agora é que todos não entendiam nada. Harry estava muito diferente este ano.

Seu olhar se cruzou com o de Remo enquanto se sentava, nele Harry viu um ar meio maroto e meio feroz.

- Que o jantar seja servido. - disse o diretor, e a comida apareceu na mesa.

- Quantos eu devo matar? – perguntou Harry para as irmãs, enquanto se servia.

- Depois da cena de quando vocês foram selecionadas, acho que ninguém se atreverá a mexer com elas. – disse Hermione.

- AH. Eu queria uns três ou quatro hoje. – disse Harry parecendo decepcionado. – Não que fosse preciso, confio nas três.

- Três? – perguntou Neville.

-Sim. Três. – disse Rony. – Shade, Ly e Mione. Ele teria ajuda.

Ao dizer isso ele olhava para Dino, ele ainda não tinha engolido a do colega de quarto.

Eles foram conversando e comendo, até que Dumbledore pediu silencio para dar os habituais recados no começo do ano. Eles tentaram incluir Natalia que também ia cursar o sexto ano na conversa. E no fim parecia que ela era amiga deles a muito tempo.


	13. Segredos Intimos

Capítulo 13 – Segredos Íntimos

- Meninas vocês vem comigo. – disse Mione.

- Mi, deixa que eu leve elas. Para que saber do caminho longuíssimo se vamos sempre usar as passagens? – disse Harry com uma carinha de cachorro molhado que foi imitado pelas duas.

- Pedindo assim, mas se algo acontecer com elas a culpa é sua. – disse ela só para sair como autoridade.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele arrastando as duas em direção ao grupo dos corvinais.

- Carol. – chamou Ly.

- Lilian. –disse ela se virando e dando de cara com Harry. – Oi. – disse ela envergonhada.

- Tem certeza que é ela, na Itália ela não era tímida. – disse Harry para descontrair.

- No continente não tinha uma gato assim na minha frente, você tava de capacete. – disse a italiana, tentando envergonhá-lo.

- Eu sei que sou demais. – disse ele corando levemente, fazendo as três rolarem os olhos. – Mas hoje só vim dizer que você seja bem vinda aqui e boa sorte, vai precisar.

- Obrigada por tudo, Harry. – disse ela se despedindo.

Harry não deixou ir muito longe, a puxou e deu um selinho nela.

- Boa noite. – disse ele para a menina em choque, e saiu arrastando para uma passagem secreta as irmãs também em choque.

Logo Padma e Cho chegaram para levar a menina para a torre da Corvinal, Cho não estava com a melhor cara.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Shade.

- Uai, eu sou Harry Potter, não posso me despedir dos outros de maneira normal. É um gesto carinhoso que farei com aquelas que em gosto. – nisto ele puxa morena e sela os lábios, repetindo o gesto com a ruiva. - Se acostumem. Mas os beijos de verdade serão para quem eu amo.

- Você quer dizer Gina Weasley. – disse Lilian, fazendo o moreno tropeçar e quase cair.

- Como? – perguntou ele.

- Não me venha com essa de que não sabe de nada, que nós duas já percebemos. – Disse Sara.

- Mas como? – repetiu a pergunta.

- Apesar de você tratá-la como trata a Mione, você nunca disse que ela é sua irmã. Muito suspeito. – disse Lilian.

- Ela já tem irmãos de mais. – replicou ele.

- Você, além de bancar a festa para ela, ainda foi o Príncipe. – disse Sara.

- Eu emprestei o dinheiro para Molly e foram os ruivos que me escolheram.

- Depois de mostrar para ele que era o único ali que pensava no que era melhor para Gina. – disse a morena.

- Não perde ela de vista. E você nem precisa ver para saber onde as pessoas estão. – disse a ruiva.

- Ela parecia triste por causa do namorado. – tentou argumentar Harry, mas pelo visto não surtiu efeito.

- Por falar nele, você quase o matou hoje quando ele agarrou a menina para poder levá-la da cabine. – disse Sara.

- O poder que você demonstrou foi muito maior do que quando tentou intimidar a Sra. Watson. Eu arrepiei todinha. – disse Lilian. – Foi bem feito, mas uma bandeira grande demais.

- Tá bom. Eu confesso. Eu estou apaixonado pela Gina. Satisfeitas? – disse Harry se sentando em uma poltrona em frente à lareira no salão principal ainda vazio.

- Muito. – disse Sara com um brilho no olhar.

- O que você vai fazer a esse respeito? – perguntou Ly, que gostou da idéia de ruiva ser sua cunhada.

- Partir para outra. – disse Harry assustando as duas que tinham se sentando cada uma em um braço da poltrona.

- Como partir para outra? – disseram as duas indignadas.

- Isso mesmo. Primeiro ela tem namorado, e ele é meu colega de quarto. Vocês podem falar o que quiser, mas a briga de hoje foi apenas mais uma briga de namorados, não significa que eles estão terminando. Ela correu para ficar com ele no banquete.

- E se eles terminarem? – perguntou Shade com um sorriso maroto na cara.

- Não acontecerá nada. Ela já foi apaixonada por mim, mas era uma paixonite infantil pelo Menino-que-Sobreviveu. Assim que ela viu que eu realmente sou, não o herói que os jornais pintavam, ela desencanou. Agora ela me vê como um dos muitos irmãos que ela tem. Não quero vocês armando para eu se separem. Ela parece feliz do lado dele, como amigas vocês devem respeitar as escolhas dela. Ela até ficou feliz quando descobriu que eu estava saindo com a Cho.

- Cho era aquela que fechou a cara quando você deu um selinho na Carol? – perguntou Ly.

- Eu nem reparei. – disse Shade. – O choque foi maior.

- Acho que era, mas não percebi nada. – disse ele tentando se lembrar. – A outra era a Padma Patil, irmã da Parvati, que dorme com vocês.

Os três ficaram algum tempo pensando no que o moreno acabara de dizer sobre a ruiva quando escutaram alguém perguntar.

- Como vocês entraram? Eu não disse a senha para vocês. – disse Hermione às costas deles.

Somente agora é que eles perceberam que tinham entrado na torre. Mione viu um brilho de compreensão nos olhos de Harry, este logo se pronunciou.

- A porta tava aberta. Alguém deve ter entrado pouco antes d'a gente chegar e a Madame Gorda não fechou a tempo.

- Você sabe mesmo os atalhos do castelo, parecia que vocês estão aqui há muito tempo. – disse Nathy.

- Chegamos agora a pouco. – disse Shade.

- Eu estou morto, esse negócio de monitoria às vezes cansa. – disse Rony. – Estou subindo. Você vem Harry?

- Eu vou daqui a pouco, to sem sono, sabe, eu dormi no trem. – disse ele olhando para a porta do dormitório onde sumia Dino Thomas.

- Já vai maninho? Que pena eu ia contar que tem uma menina doidinha pelo seu amigo de óculos ali. – disse Gina ao se aproximar do grupo.

Sara e Lilian sentiram a facada que Harry recebeu no coração com esta frase dita pela menina e perceberam que o melhor seria ele mudar de "amor".

- Metade das meninas desta escola está doidinha com ele, Gina. Não é surpresa para ninguém. – disse Rony segurando um bocejo. – encontro vocês para o café.

- Eu vou dormir também. – disse Hermione, que foi se despedir de Harry com um beijinho sem entender muito bem o motivo.

Mas Harry resolveu que era hora de colocar em prática a sua nova resolução. E se adianta a amiga e lhe dá um selinho. A menina fica sem saber o que fazer, só recupera a ação quando ele repete o gesto com as irmãs que também estavam subindo.

Rony para em frente a entrada do dormitório olhando feio para o amigo, quase volta para quebrar a cara do amigo, mas o sono e alguns novato que queriam entrar no dormitório evitaram isso. Ele subiu, não antes de mandar um olhar para Harry dizendo: _"Me lembre de te bater amanhã_."

Agora o maroto se aproxima da ruiva e a cena se repete. Ly e Shade prestam atenção nela, mas nada de diferente foi percebido. Foi como se ela já estava acostumada com isso, coisa normal para ela.

Ele agora se despede da Nathy. Alem do selinho, ele cochicha para ela:

- Tenho que conversar com você, Titia.

Que ela responde com uma piscadinha. E sobe seguindo as meninas.

Após alguns minutos Nathy dá uma desculpa de que estava muito elétrica para dormir e volta para o salão comunal. Lá encontra o moreno sozinho. Porem a cara dele dizia que a conversa não seria divertida. O filhote de maroto estava sério, como quando falava com Dumbledore ou Snape. Aquilo a assustou, mais ainda quando ele começou a falar com um tom de voz que faria qualquer um tremer.

- Ninfadora, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Gostei mais quando me chamou de titia com sarcasmo. – disse ela tentando quebrar a pose do amigo. Como não conseguiu continuou. – Dumbledore acredita que você está aprontando alguma coisa com a reabertura da AD. Ele queria que eu ficasse de olho em você e nos seus amigos. Não gostei da idéia de ser babá, mas a proteção dos seus amigos fica meio falha em Hogwarts e você não pode estar em todos os lugares. Então aceitei só para lutar contra as trevas ao seu lado.

- Se você diz isso, Ninfa. Ele sabe que não será uma espiã para ele?

- Não, Pontas. Eu direi algumas coisas para ele, nada muito importante. Ele não esperava que você demorasse a me descobrir. O Remo disse depois que eu não conseguiria enganar você nem uma hora, eu sou muito estabanada pra isso. – disse ela meio vermelha, mudando o cabelo para rosa.

- Nathy, volte seus cabelos pra castanhos. Alguém pode descer. Mas como você fará para dar aulas no lugar do Aluado.

- Eu falarei que sou uma lobisomem. Ou seria lobimulher?

- Perfeito, mas cuidado com a sua aparência, deve parecer doente como o Aluado, mas sem deixar escapar a sua condição de metamorfomaga. – disse ele se divertindo com a piada. – você vai contar pra alguém mais?

- Não. Vou deixar que descubram sozinhos. Será mais divertido.

- Concordo. Acho que podemos visitar o Aluado. – disse ele e viu a cara de confusa dela. – vai me dizer que você não ta doidinha para agarrar o professor, e que melhor data para quebrar as regras do que o dia que todos acreditam que não o faremos?

- Certo, vamos.

Os dois se levantaram e seguiram para a sala do professor. Quando estavam bem perto Harry propõem uma coisa para Tonks que concorda.

Bem na porta ele fala.

- Vocês não tinham o direito de fazer isso. – disse ele com um tom de voz raivoso. – eu não preciso de babá. Onde aquele velho gagá está com a cabeça para propor isso?

- Eu não sei. Eu disse que ia dar errado, mas nem mesmo o Remo me ouviu. – disse ela abrindo a porta e mostrando todo o seu nervosismo.

- Eu vou lá quebrar a cara dele. E de todos que aceitaram essa idéia idiota.

- Harry. Não é bem assim. Você tem que entender que as coisas não giram em torno de você. – disse o professor para tentar acalmar.

- Você acha que eu não sei. O Seboso tem orgulho em jogar isso na minha cara. E depois eles botam uma auror e membro da Ordem ficar paparicando um bando de adolescentes que não vão entrar na guerra tão cedo.

Quando Remo abriu e fechou a boca para tentar responder ao menino, os dois começam a rir da cara do lobisomem.

- Ei o que tem de tão engraçado?

- A sua cara, lobo mau. – disse Harry.

- Pontas, eu não acredito que cai em mais uma destas. Sempre caia com o seu pai, principalmente quando fingia que tinha brigado com a sua mãe. Ás vezes só descobríamos quando os víamos se agarrando em um armário.

- Não é que é uma boa idéia. – disse ele piscando para Tonks que devolveu o gesto.

- Nem pensar. – disse o mais velho.

- Pode deixar, tio. Mulher de amigo a gente trata como se fosse a nossa.

- Exato. Não. Não. Melhor que trate como se fosse a mais uma de suas irmãs. - disse ele ao entender o que o maroto Junior disse.

- Foi você quem pediu. – disse ele e dando um selinho na Tonks que desta vez retribuiu. – você devia dar menos na cara se querem que as pessoas de fora não percebam. O olhar no banquete foi muito na cara.

- O olhar estava bem direcionado. Era para matar um cervinho. – disse ele com o mesmo olhar de antes, sem a parte marota.

- A Mione acorda cedo. Tonks só precisa estar na cama antes dela acordar. Então Boa Noite. – disse ele saindo e fechando a porta.

Os dois entenderam a indireta e logo partiram para um beijo quente. Remo para mostrar para Tonks o que ele podia fazer e Tonks para aplacar o ciúmes do noivo.

Harry voltou caminhando para a torre. A sensação de quebrar as regras era maior que a necessidade de uma boa noite de sono e a possibilidade de aparatar na sua cama.

Uma coisa chamou a atenção do moreno. Era um casal, aparentemente matando as saudades. Ele foi se aproximando sem fazer barulho, não queria atrapalhar o casal, mas também não queria ter que dar uma volta grande.

Foi quando ele percebeu quem era o casal e ficou espantado e zangado. Decidiu tirar satisfações.


	14. Foras

Capítulo 14- Foras.

Harry não podia acreditar, depois de tudo o que foi dito no trem aquilo estava acontecendo. Era muito cinismo para uma pessoa só. Mas como ele podia acabar com aquilo. Separá-los e arrebentar a cara dele? Apesar da raiva, ele não faria isso, não era seu problema. Se Gina ainda namorava este idiota, o problema era dela. Ele nestes milésimos de segundos queria entender como Dino podia ter dado aquele ataque no trem e agora estar se agarrando com a Padma Patil. Então decidiu seguir o seu caminho e chamar a atenção do casal.

Felizmente seu plano deu certo e a menina percebeu a aproximação de alguém e se afastou dizendo para ele:

- Oi Harry. Você não devia estar na sua torre? – o moreno percebeu que o colega endureceu com estas palavras e se virou com um olhar de medo para ele.

- Bem vocês dois também deveriam estar na cama uma hora destas. – disse ele marotamente escondendo o ódio que sentia.

- É mesmo. Como monitora devia dar o exemplo. – disse a corvinal dando um selinho em Dino e seguindo seu caminho feliz, deixando os dois sozinhos no corredor.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Harry não escondeu mais os seus sentimentos fazendo o colega sentir se mal.

- Harry, eu posso explicar. – disse suplicante o grifinório.

- Duvido muito. – respondeu.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu passei as férias longe da Gi.

-Isso não explica nada.

- Bom, eu estava passeando pelo Beco Diagonal, quando encontrei com a Padma e a Parvati. Começamos a conversar e acabamos ficando, não foi proposital, foi de momento, eu sou homem, poxa, não resisti. Nos encontramos regulamente depois disso. Ela não sabe que namoro a Gina, alias ninguém alem de vocês aqui na escola sabem. Eu ia terminar tudo com a Padma hoje, mas como você pode ver não deu muito certo. – desabafou ele sobre o olhar acusador do moreno. – Harry você é meu amigo, por favor, me dê uma semana para que eu resolva toda esta historia.

- Eu devia contar tudo para ela agora mesmo. Mas isso só faria ela sofre mais. Ficarei de olho em você, se sair um tiquinho da linha eu te quebro todo, em todos os sentidos que você puder imaginar. – disse Harry saindo de perto para não cumprir a ameaça naquele momento.

Naquela noite o moreno dormiu mal. Não pelo que aconteceu com Dino e Padma, mas por um incomodo em sua cicatriz. Ele já tinha percebido que ela não tinha doído mais, provavelmente Voldemort estava usando Oclumencia para que ele não tivesse mais acesso a sua mente. Mas algo aconteceu para deixar o bruxo muito feliz, o que rompeu a barreira da mente do bruxo das trevas.

Ele precisava espairecer, voando. Pegou sua Firebolt e já ia saindo pela porta quando percebeu que poderia ir pela janela mesmo. E como não estava treinando resolveu ampliar o vôo passando pelo lago, pela floresta, testando os feitiços de proteção do castelo. Ele percebeu que não foi afetado por eles apesar de sentir uma resistência quando os cruzava. Era bom saber onde estavam para montar uma estratégia de defesa efetiva para caso Tom resolvesse invadir a escola a força.

Só parou quando sentiu fome. Olhando para seu relógio viu que poderia ir para o salão principal para o café. E assim como aconteceu quando correu, ele não se sentia cansado ou mesmo suado. Convocou sua mochila e usando o feitiço contrario levou a sua vassoura para o quarto.

Ao entrar no salão usando uma das entradas pouco usadas na parte da manhã ele chamou a atenção dos poucos alunos ali presentes. Um grupinho de meninas chamou a atenção dele. Ele sentou no primeiro lugar que viu, que por sinal era na mesa da Sonserina, e rabiscou rapidamente um bilhete. E o enfeitiçou para queimar depois de um tempo. E foi em direção ao grupinho.

- Bom dia, meninas. – disse ele.

- Bom dia, Harry. – respondeu o quarteto.

- O que fazem tão belas meninas acordadas tão cedo? – o que rendeu risinhos envergonhados.

- E que eu as fiz prometer que iam me mostrar o castelo. – disse Carol apontando para as amigas.

- Vejo que já fez boas amizades aqui. – ele fez as quatro corarem. Mas Padma ficou mais corada ao se lembrar do flagra e que não contou nada sobre o "namoro" para elas. –Depois eu mesmo faço um tour com você pelo castelo. Eu conheço muito bem o castelo.

- Quem em sã consciência reusaria um convite destes? – disse a menina marotamente.

- Harry, a AD continuará? – perguntou Cho.

- Não será necessário, Cho. O Lupin é um grande professor. Mas agora tenho que ir. Tchau Cho, Padma.– despediu das duas meninas que estavam do outro lado da mesa. E com um selinho se despediu de Carol e Luna que estava mais avoada que o costume.

No movimento de se levantar ele colocou o bilhete no bolso da loira. Que discretamente o pegou e leu:

_Luna_

_Encontro da nova AD na quarta às 7h. Não conte para ninguém. Leve a Carol com você. _

_H_

No momento que o bilhete pegou fogo os grifinórios entraram no salão. Harry percebeu que Ly estava meio pálida e pergunta depois de dar um selinho nela e na Shade.

- Que carinha é essa?

- Não dormi direito, senti mal durante a noite, parecia feliz, mas essa felicidade não era minha. – respondeu ela meio dengosa.

- Sei bem o que é isso. Mas deixa isso para lá.

- Bom dia, Harry. – disse Hermione e Rony que foram meio ignorados, mas entenderam o motivo. A morena não ficou parada e se aproximou e com um dedo na boca pediu um selinho também, dado de bom grado. O que deixou Rony extremamente vermelho.

- Vamos comer antes que o Rony passe mal. – disse Harry gozando da cara do ruivo.

O grupo se sentou e todo o salão ficou olhando para eles, principalmente os sonserinos, por causa do gesto de carinho do moreno. Mas eles nem ligaram.

Pouco tempo depois entraram no salão Neville, Dino e Simas. O primeiro logo percebeu a presença de Luna, que também reparou na entrada do menino. Os ficaram se olhando, o que quase causou a queda dele, pois não prestava atenção onde se sentavam. Eles estavam bem longe de Harry a pedido de Dino.

A professora Minerva começou a distribuir os horários das aulas e parou perto dos cinco.

- Gosto de quando vocês facilitam a minha vida. Harry, Weasley e Sara, vocês fazem as mesmas matérias, Granger e Lilian fazem mais algumas matérias, alem das que os outros fazem, Todo começando comigo daqui a pouco.

- Obrigado, Minerva.- disse Harry. – A propósito, lembra-se do que eu disse nas férias. Começa na quarta as sete.

- Estarei lá, Pontas. Depois eu passo esse horário. – disse ela com uma piscadinha.

- Vocês entenderam mais tarde. – disse o moreno para os outros que tinham maior cara de dúvida.

- O que foi que eu perdi? – disse Gina chegando e se espantando com as feições deles.

- Nada só a Mimi distribuindo os horários. – disse Harry já que nenhum outro conseguia.

- Hum. Como monitora do quinto ano já tinha recebido meu horário na reunião de ontem no trem. – disse ela mostrando a língua para o moreno.

- Agora que estamos todos juntos posso dizer, Teremos reunião da nova AD na quarta às sete horas. Sim a tia Mimi sabe de tudo, acho que todos os professores sabem. – disse ele é percebeu que alguém faltava ali. – Alguém viu a Nathy por ai?

- Sentiu a falta dela? – perguntou Gina tentando esconder os ciúmes na voz.

- Ela não conhece o castelo, pode estar perdida. – respondeu o moreno.

- Ela já tinha saído quando eu acordei. – disse Hermione preocupada, deixando Harry indignado com os dois 'tios'.

- Não se preocupe mais, ela tá entrando com o Lupin. – disse Rony.

-Nathy, que mancada é essa de deixarmos você andar sozinha pelo castelo. – disse o moreno depois de dar um selinho nela, deixando uma ruiva com raiva de não ter tido esse tratamento.

- Mas eu estava com o Lupin. – disse ela sem percebendo a bobagem que fez.

- Ainda bem que o Professor Lupin te encontrou, imagina se os sonserinos te encontram. – disse ele para que ela pudesse perceber a burrada que fez e ficasse quietinha.

- Me desculpe se deixei vocês preocupados. – finalmente percebendo o que ocorreu.

- Você deve comer rápido é procurar a McGonagall para pegar seu horário. Mas se quiser venha conosco, nosso primeiro horário é com ela.

- Assim é bom que conheço o caminho para a sala dela, eu também faço Transfiguração.

Todos voltaram a comer. Harry aproveitou isso é olhou para Lupin com um olhar repreendedor. Este se assustou e perguntou movendo os lábios.

-"Onde você aprendeu este olhar?"

- "Com a Mimi e com a Ly"

- "Ele é bem parecido com o da sua mãe."

-"Obrigado."

Os sextoanistas foram para a aula de Transfiguração e Gina foi para a de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Ao chegar na sala Harry joga as suas coisas em cima de uma mesa e segue para frente da sala.

- Querida Professora. – disse ele.

- O que você está aprontando Potter.

- Nada professora do meu coração. Só vim honrar o meu distintivo e marcar os testes para o time para o sábado.

- Como você vai fazê-lo. – disse a professora curiosa enquanto os outros alunos entravam na sala.

- Pensei primeiro testar a Katie e o Rony para assegurar que ainda estão em forma. Depois começarei com o teste para artilheiros, trocas de passes e arremessos. Para os batedores verei mira, velocidade e força.

- Vejo que já pensou em tudo. – disse ela impressionada.

- Está no sangue. – disse o moreno indo para seu lugar ao lado da Ly atrás do Rony e Hermione e do lado de Shade e Neville.

- Bom dia. Hoje começaremos os estudos para os NIEM's. – a professora começou o discurso sobre os exames que eles iam realizar no ano seguinte. – Bom para começar iremos iniciar o ensino dos feitiços não-verbais.

- Isso deve ser muito difícil. – reclamou Harry.

- Mas Pontas, desde que te conheci nunca vi você pronunciar um feitiço. – disse a ruiva do seu lado.

- Nem tinha reparado. – disse o moreno envergonhado.

- Só você mesmo para não prestar a atenção nisso. – disse Rony.

- Você não se lembra de quando eu falei com a cobra do Malfoy foi a mesma coisa. - Disse o moreno.

- Vejo que vocês já sabem a matéria. – disse a professora em um tom repreendedor. – Algum de vocês pode vir até aqui a frente e transfigurar essa cadeira em um cachorro.

- Qual raça? – perguntou Harry se levantando.

- Vejamos. Pode ser um pastor alemão. – disse a professora.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – respondeu Harry com uma reverencia.

Todos na sala pensaram que ela iria brigar com o moreno, mas muitos notaram que a professora fazia força para manter a cara séria. Harry então realizou o feitiço perfeitamente. No lugar da cadeira agora havia um belo cão. Ele latiu feliz para o moreno a sua frente e se preparava para pular quando escutou as ordens:

- Senta! Dá patinha! – e assim o fez.

- Ah! Que gracinha! Tão inofensivo quanto o dono. – Zombou o Malfoy.

Mal as palavras saíram da boca do loiro, o cachorro se colocou em posição de ataque e começou a rosnar para ele. Malfoy, covarde com é, subiu rapidinho na mesa.

- Malfoy não deduza sobre a personalidade de uma pessoa a partir de suas ações com os amigos, você pode se ferrar. – disse Lilian rindo da cara medrosa do sonserino.

O restante da aula foi ocupado com a prática do feitiço usado pelo moreno, porem ninguém mais conseguiu um resultado satisfatório, o que na verdade era esperado pela professora, pois ate aquela data ninguém tinha conseguido um resultado bom nas primeiras aulas, nem mesmo os marotos originais que eram excepcionais, nem os gêmeos Weasley.

Na saída Malfoy para em frente a Ly e conjura uma flor simples de jardim, murmurando o feitiço para parecer que conseguia fazer como Harry, e a entrega para a ruiva.

- Em retribuição ao Ensinamento. – disse ele com um sorriso.

- Muito bonita, a flor. Mas tenho que dizer de novo. Você não é o meu tipo de homem, não é porque você é inimigo do meu irmãozinho. É que eu prefiro outro tipo de pessoa, tanto fisicamente quanto a personalidade. Por favor não insista, invista em outra garota.

O menino saiu dali com a cabeça baixa, mas aquilo não enganou a ruiva.

- Isso foi muita maldade, Lilian. Mesmo ele sendo um sonserino idiota. – disse Lilá. – Você podia ter dado uma chance para o garoto, ele veio aqui no meio dos seus amigos e pareceu tão romântico.

- Querida, uma chance? Eu fui até muito bondosa com ele. - disse Ly, ficando irritada. – Você daria uma chance o cara que passa a vida tentando ferrar o seu irmão? NÃO! Você daria uma chance para o cara que fica enchendo o saco dos Weasley só por que eles são pobres e o imbecil ERA riquíssimo?

– Como assim era? – perguntou Parvati entrando na conversa.

- Vai me dizer que você não reparou nas roupas dele, meio gastas e um pouco pequenas. Sem contar que ele estava usando roupas da coleção passada no trem. Ele está pobre. – disse Shade.

- Você daria uma chance pro cara que humilha sua melhor amiga por causa da origem dela, sendo que a minha mãe também era nascida trouxa? NÃO! – disse Lilian ignorando a conversa entre Sara e Parvati. – Ele quer humilhar o Harry por ter conquistado a sua irmã. Além do mais eu realmente prefiro outro tipo de homem. Um com músculos, bem inteligente, de preferência com cabelos mais escuros, mais nem tanto, com um ar de mistério ali. E com um belo sorriso calmante, aquele que quando ele dá você sabe que tudo vai dar certo. Se tiver tatuagem seria o máximo. – continuou ela com um ar bem sonhador.

Todas as meninas suspiraram ao ouvir a descrição do rapaz perfeito para a ruiva.

Na quarta-feira enquanto se encaminhavam para a última aula, Poções. Remo os encontra e deixa um bilhete para Harry.

_Pontas_

_Malfoy foi resgatado de Azkaban na segunda. Só ficamos sabendo agora. O ministério tentou ao máximo evitar que soubéssemos. _

_Todo cuidado é pouco._

_Aluado _

Quando o moreno se virou para falar com o professor, ele já tinha sumido, alias todos tinham. A raiva dentro dele era tão grande que o pedaço de pergaminho queimou na mão do garoto, não restando nem cinzas. Agora ele entendeu o motivo da noticia ter sido dada daquela forma. A explosão seria menor e ninguém sairia ferido no fogo cruzado, ou melhor ele não descontaria em nenhum de seus amigos.

Ele chega junto com Snape na sala. O que evitou problemas para ambos, já que Harry ainda precisava de uma válvula de escape.

Malfoy não desistiu de Lilian. Ele mandou um bilhetinho para a ruiva. Ela logo percebeu que Harry estava se segurando para não arrancar a cabeça do loiro e expô-la junto com a dos elfos na mansão, e ele só não tinha feito isso ainda porque confiava nela. Mas o que aconteceu para ele se atrasar tirou a calma dele. Então ela ergue a mão e o professor se aproxima temeroso com a ameaça feita pelo moreno ao lado dela e perguntou com a voz "odeio Grifinórios":

- O que foi, Srta Potter.

- Um engraçadinho me mandou um bilhete pra mim. E ele está me atrapalhando de fazer a poção. – disse ela com cara de inocente.

- Me dê esse bilhete. – disse o professor achando que o bilhete era de algum aluno de fora da sala, por isso começou a ler em voz alta o bilhete:

_Querida Lilian,_

_Cada vez que te olho, meu coração para de bater para nada tire a sua atenção na sua poção._

_Beijos Draco_

Os olhos do professor brilharam de ódio ao perceber que caíra em uma armadilha. Aquela era realmente a letra do sonserino. Agora ele precisava repreender o aluno. E ainda tinha o fato de ser justamente a irmã gêmea do Potter.

- Senhor Malfoy, um dia de detenção por importunar uma aluna na minha aula e cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina. E mais um dia por escrever algo tão ridículo achando que alguém ia gostar. E nem adianta apelar para superiores que esse é meu trabalho.

Lilian viu que aquilo ao menos serviu para relaxar Harry que agora ria da cara do loiro junto com Rony.

A história se espalhou rapidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Mas isso não impediu Shade de contar uma versão mais exagerada para Neville, Gina, Luna e Carol. Rony e Mione riam ainda mais da cara da doninha.

Harry porém não prestava muita atenção para isso. Ele estava pensando no que ia dizer. Ao percorrer três vezes a entrada para sala precisa, ele percebeu que precisaria de um motivo para incluir "Nathy" na AD. Se bem que o fato dela ser um 'lobisomem' já era motivo suficiente para isso. Voldemort estava montando um exército deles e com certeza tentaria incluir todos.

A sala se parecia com a da AD original, porém com sofás e poltronas no centro formando um circulo. E uma placa com o dizer "_**Associação de Defesa**_". Gina ficou com raiva quando viu, já que ela tinha denominado a AD de Armada de Dumbledore e aquele era o nome sugerido pela Cho.

Harry se sentou em uma poltrona, ele iria falar muito e não queria estar com alguém ao seu lado, onde não podia ver sua reação. Ly e Shade dividiram um sofá a direita do moreno. Assim como Luna e Neville. Gina empurrou Carol para uma poltrona e se sentou em outra exatamente na frente do líder. Restaram para Rony e Hermione um sofá pequeno e uma poltrona ao lado do Harry. Como eles sabiam que a professora iria a reunião eles preferiram deixá-la ao lado do moreno.

- Estamos adiantados, só temos que esperar a chegada da McGonagall. – disse o moreno chamando a atenção de todos.

- Mas Harry, me disseram que este é um 'clube' secreto. Por que uma professora. – perguntou confusa Carol.

- Bom, Porque eu fiquei de ensinar ao para o Potter algo que ele ainda não sabe. – disse a professora da porta.

- Seja bem vinda Mimi. – disse o moreno feliz, indicando a poltrona ao seu lado. Só agora ele percebe a configuração dos amigos e abre mais o sorriso.

Harry começou a falar que aquela reunião seria apenas para explicações narrou toda a história da AD para quem não sabia, impressionando-os. E por fim explicou o motivo da escolha de cada um ali.

- E agora uma surpresa para vocês. A Mimi tá aqui pra ensinar algo bem difícil e de forma ilegal. – disse Harry com um brilho maroto nos olhos. – Ela ensinara ANIMAGIA.

A surpresa na cara de todos foi evidente, ninguém esperaria essa do maroto. Se bem que ele era filho de um maroto original.

- Bom eu não vou impor nada a ninguém. Quem quiser tentar teremos reuniões especiais para isso conforme disponibilidade de todos, principalmente da Mimi.

- Eu aceito. – disseram Ly e Shade imediatamente. E foram seguidas por todos.

- Bem, está quase na hora de se recolherem, meninos. – disse a professora. – Não quero ninguém fora dos Salões Comunais esta noite.

- Eu preciso de falar uma coisinha com a Shade e Ly, Mimi. Mas juro solenemente que ninguém ficara nos corredores fora de hora e coisa de minutos.- disse Harry e o restante começou a sair.

- Esperamos aqui fora, será mais fácil inventar uma desculpa ou um atalho. –disse Rony e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Meninas, eu sei que não devia ter escondido isso de vocês. – disse o moreno a se ver sozinho com as irmãs. – mas eu precisei de tempo para assimilar.


	15. Eu não Acreditaria

Capítulo 15 – Eu não acreditaria.

- Meninas, eu sei que não devia ter escondido isso de vocês. – disse o moreno a se ver sozinho com as irmãs. – mas eu precisei de tempo para assimilar.

- O que aconteceu para te deixar assim? – perguntou Ly.

- Vocês se lembram de quando eu contei a minha história de vida eu mostrei a minha espada? – Perguntou Pontas e quando recebeu a confirmação das duas ele continuou. – Bem um detalhe eu ocultei. O diretor me disse que a espada só seria retirada do chapéu por alguém da Casa de Godrico Gryffindor. Na época eu pensei que seria alguém pertencente a Grifinória, assim como Dumbledore. Mas ao quando eu a peguei no começo do ano para me ajudar, ela começou a brilhar e esse brilho me envolveu. Ai eu reparei nisso.

Ele sacou a espada e mostrou os dois lados dela.

- Uau, seu nome foi gravado aqui. – disse Shade. – isso quer dizer que ela só pode ser usada por você.

- E o que mais? – perguntou Ly impressionada, mas sentindo que tinha mais alguma coisa por trás.

- Bem, o Chapéu me disse que era herdeiro de Godrico Gryffindor, ou melhor a união dos sangues dos dois filhos dele. E que esta manifestação foi apenas a minha herança sendo reconhecida e meus poderes liberados. Sim, Ly nós somos descendentes diretos dele. - respondeu a pergunta muda dela.

- Que legal, a minha família é herdeira de um dos fundadores. – disse Shade meio feliz pelos dois, meio triste por não fazer parte com os dois, não era inveja era simplesmente um sentimento de exclusão.

Harry percebeu isso e logo foi mostrando seus conhecimentos adquiridos a partir daquela data.

- Shade não fica assim. A herança mágica não é passada apenas por sangue. Ela é mais complexa e difícil de se explicar. Mas no momento que a sua mãe resolveu que criaria vocês duas como irmãs e o fato de ter nascida no mesmo dia que a gente, filha de pais que se consideravam irmãos, você recebeu parte desta herança. Porem você só se tornou herdeira de todo o poder no momento que eu te reconheci como minha irmã gêmea. Sim você também é uma herdeira dos poderes sem ser descendentes deles. Devo avisar que o seu nível é um pouquinho menor, nada perceptível para meros mortais, mas você perceberá.

Agora a felicidade dela era completa, ela era da família perante a magia, não somente a sociedade. Ela se levantou e puxou Ly para um abraço enquanto Pontas se aproximava. Ela também o puxou e o abraçou, ele deu um selinho nela, já que esse era o gesto dele de mostrar a sua alegria com as meninas, e para Ly não ficar com ciúmes a beijou também.

- Bom, agora que a parte difícil foi contada, tenho que revelar quem eram as mães dos filhos do Grande G. Sentem-se não quero ter que levar ninguém para enfermaria.

Elas se sentaram. Harry não tinha condição de falar aquilo, essa parte é que ele ainda não tinha assimilado direito. Então ele simplesmente conjurou uma imagem da árvore genealógica que tinha no cofre dos Potter.

A primeira coisa que as duas perceberam foi os nomes dos três na base da árvore. Os de Harry e Lilian ligados a de seus pais e a de Sara ligado a dos dois irmãos por uma corrente completamente diferente de todas as outras ali presentes. Elas foram subindo e perceberam que tanto a família Potter quanto a Evans estava ali, confirmando a união dos dois sangues. Vez ou outra ela viram nomes de pessoas famosas dos dois lados da árvore, sendo que a dos Potter entre os bruxos e dos Evans entre os trouxas. Além da constante mudança de nomes, o que provavelmente fez com que as pessoas não soubessem mais quem eram os descendentes do Godrico.

O choque ficou por conta dos nomes ligados ao do Grande Leão. Eram ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Rowena Ravenclaw e Helga Hufflepuff.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntou Ly. – Nunca ninguém falou que eles tiveram filhos, ainda mais as duas.

- Não me perguntem como eu sei, mas acho que é parte da herança que é passada quando completamos a maioridade. Depois que Slytherin abandonou o castelo, eles ficaram preocupados, pois dia um herdeiro dele pudesse exigir o castelo como dele. Como eram muito amigos e já tiveram famílias, ou melhor Godrico e Rowena eram viúvos, era a solução que tivessem filhos e assim garantissem que quem tivesse o direito a herança fosse um descendente de dois dos fundadores. Rowena inclusive tinha uma filha, Helena. Digamos que eles fizeram os filhos da forma tradicional, se bem que os bruxos não sabem outro modo. – disse ele meio envergonhado. – eles permaneceram como amantes durante o resto da vida. As duas esconderam bem as gravidezes, por isso ninguém sabe disso. Os meninos foram criados como filhos mesmo, mas para todos eram irmãos que foram largados na porta do castelo. Apesar das semelhanças entre eles e os pais, ninguém nunca pensou na possibilidade de serem uma família.

- Uma vidente uma vez previu que o sangue dos dois ia se unir em alguém de extremo poder, mas a vida não seria fácil, já que ele seria o grande adversário do herdeiro da Cobra. Que passaria gerações acumulando o ódio em seu coração. Previsão meio errada, lá que somos dois com o sangue e três com a herança. – disse ele para descontrair o ambiente.

Os três ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até que Ly se pronuncia.

- Isso tudo é fantástico e surpreendente, Eu não acreditaria se não visse. Preciso de um tempo para compreender o tudo isso. E acho que temos que ir os outros estão nos esperando lá fora.

Eles saíram e encontraram os amigos meio preocupados lá fora.

- Que cara é essa? Alguém morreu? – Perguntou Sara bem ao estilo Black.

- Estamos preocupados com vocês. – respondeu Carol.

- Desculpe por isso. – disse Harry se aproximando da menina. – Mas era um assunto de família, um pouco delicado que é preciso ser assimilado por nós antes de compartilharmos com vocês. Vamos.

Assim ele abraça a Carol pela cintura e aproveitando que ainda tinha um braço livre abraça Gina e começa a andar.

- Ei Potter, que mão boba é essa na cintura da minha irmãzinha. – disse Rony extremamente vermelho, deixando a ruiva com muita raiva.

- Eu só estou abraçando a duas amigas. Se você não gosta de abraçar com que você gosta, problema seu. – disse Harry impedindo uma resposta mal criada da menina. – Agora quanto a mão ela só ta na cintura porquê ela tem namorado e se ela quisesse ela taria em outro lugar, uai.

Dizendo isso ele abaixa a mão que estava na cintura da italiana e parando dentro do bolso de trás da calça dela. Ela só deu um sorriso malicioso para ele consentindo. Gina não percebeu a ação deles, mas gostou bem da resposta dada ao irmão, que estava mais vermelho ainda.

- É aqui que nos separamos. Boa noite. – disse Harry dando um selinho na Carol e soltando-a do abraço.

Neville não sabe o porquê deu um rápido beijo no rosto de Luna. Ela nada fez para impedir. O garoto ao reparar no que fizera olha envergonhado para os outros, mas estes se comportavam como se aquilo fosse normal.

Os grifinórios seguiram o caminho para a torre. Na frente da Madame Gorda, Harry para e despede das meninas com um selinho começando com Gina, a quem ainda estava abraçado, depois Mione, Sara e Lilian.

- Boa noite. Eu foi ficar mais uns minutinhos para conversar com o Neville. – disse ele.

- Boa noite, Harry. Vê se não assusta o coitado. – disse Rony.

- Boa Noite. – disseram Mione e Gina.

- Boa Noite, Pontas. Olha o que vai falar. – disseram Ly e Shade.

Depois que eles entraram, Harry começa:

- Nev, você tem que ser mais direto, se você quer muito...

- Bom dia, Pessoal. Como vocês devem saber estamos aqui para selecionar os novos integrantes da equipe da Grifinória. – disse empolgado Harry. – Mas gostaria de avisar que somente os pertencentes a casa podem participar e aqueles que estão acima do segundo ano. Vocês ainda poderão assistir a tudo da arquibancada.

Varias meninas de outras casas e alguns calouros saíram de lá para arquibancada, estes últimos reclamando visto que o próprio capitão foi um calouro na equipe.

- Agora. Iniciaremos os testes. Primeiro um teste para saber se os antigos integrantes estão em condições de permanecer. Algo bem simples. Um balaço e alguns arremessos e troca de passes, começando com uma corrida.

Dito isso, Rony e Kátia começaram a um pega-pega no ar em uma velocidade incrível. Demonstrando que ainda tinham condições de vôo. Harry liberta um balaço e pega um bastão para fazer de batedor e lança a goles para Kátia. Ela e o ruivo ficam trocando passes, desviando do balaço lançado por Harry. E por final, arremessos no qual tanto o goleiro quanto a artilheira se saíram bem.

- Bom com os dois devidamente testados, vamos testar os artilheiros, primeiro em troca de passes entre um candidato e os dois integrantes originais. Mas quero todos no ar, quero ver como vocês voam. – disse o capitão para os candidatos. – Rony, Kátia, quero conversar com vocês em particular.

Quando os dois se aproximaram ele começa a falar de modo que somente eles escutassem.

- Não quero favoritismos. Ali são apenas candidatos, nenhum é amigo ou parente. Sei que não preciso de dizer para vocês. Mas é que para mim será mais difícil. Então cada um de vocês selecionará um candidato, e depois me dirá quem é. Eu poderei negar caso veja algo que eu não goste. Certo?

- Sim, Capitão. – disse a menina com um jeitão parecido com os gêmeos.

- Certo. – disse um desconcertado Rony.

Apesar de muito popular o teste foi bem tranqüilo. Ninguém se sentiu desfavorecido pela presença de Lilian entre os candidatos, inclusive porque ela foi uma das últimas. Teve poucos incidentes, como uma garota do terceiro ano que se assustou com o balaço e fugiu da goles, ou um menino do quarto ano que queria impressionar e arremessou a bola com muita força para cima de Rony. O garoto acabou se desequilibrando e só não caiu por intervenção do capitão, e o Rony que levou uma pancada na barriga.

Harry fez sinal para que todos pousassem. E se reunião com os colegas de equipe.

- E ai o que vocês acharam?

- Acho que podíamos ter usado uma bola mais leve. – disse Rony passando a mão onde a bola tinha batido.

- Tá da próxima usamos os balaços para isso. – disse Harry girando os olhos. – eu perguntei dos candidatos.

- Eu sabia. Só queria descontrair o ambiente. – disse o ruivo. – temos uma boa quantidade de jogadores razoáveis para começo de temporada, que com certeza com os treinos melhorarão e sermos imbatíveis. Mas como só posso escolher um eu escolho a Ly, ela voa com tanta naturalidade como você, e tem arremessos muito bons, alguns nem mesmo o Olívio conseguiria pegar.

- Estranho eu achei que você ia escolher a Gina. – disse Kátia.

- Eu pensei nisso, mas lembrei que ela era minha irmã e achei que não seria justo. – disse o menino envergonhado.

- Bom então meu voto vai para ela. Temos um bom entrosamento. E ela é bem ágil. Provou isso ano passado te substituindo. – disse a artilheira.

- Temos novamente um trio feminino no ataque. Estamos em minoria Rony. – disse Harry de forma dramática fazendo os outros dois rirem. – Vou anunciar depois de todos selecionados.

Se virando para todos, ele fala.

- O resultado será divulgado somente no final.

- Deixa de ser mau, Pontas. – disse Ly.

- Agora só revelarei amanhã. – disse ele só para se divertir com a irmã.

- Eu sei métodos para você falar. – disse a ruiva.

- Agora quem esta sendo mau. – disse ele.

- Saco. Você me pegou, mas tem que falar ainda hoje. – disse ela com carinha pidona.

- Vamos ver. Batedores, o teste será o seguinte, em duplas vocês serão um atacante e um defensor. E o alvo serei eu. O Atacante tenta me derrubar da vassoura como se eu fosse um sonserino e o defensor não pode deixar o balaço chegar em mim. Iremos revezando, o Atacante vira Defensor, o defensor vai pro banco e alguém do banco vira atacante. Entendidos? Agora quero vocês todos no ar se aquecendo.

Quando terminou de falar escutou o grito de duas ruivas.

- Você está louco? Quer se machucar? Nós fazemos isso por você. – as duas começaram a bater nele.

- Maldita Maldição. – disse ele baixinho, se referindo a Maldição Potter do Vermelho. – Calma, meninas. Eu não tenho a minha vontade de sair machucado daqui. Se por ventura alguma bola vir direto pra mim eu desvio. E só assim eu saberei quem merece estar no time.

- Se um balaço encostar em você se prepara para passar a noite na enfermaria. Eu te quebrarei todinho por me deixar preocupada. Quem sabe assim você aprende. – disse Lilian.

- Ly, esquece se ele não aprendeu até hoje, não será assim que ele aprenderá. Mas eu te ajudo a bater nele, e com certeza a Shade vai adorar participar.

- Só não avisem para ela antes do teste. Ela tem uma mão pesada. – disse o moreno levantando vôo.

Harry aproveitou o teste para os batedores para provar que merece a vaga e o distintivo. Ele soltou o pomo de ouro e ficou atrás dele, enquanto escapava do defensor para forçá-lo e ver a antecipação dos movimentos do atacante.

- Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos aqui. – disse Harry aos candidatos que estavam sentados no gramado. – Infelizmente as vagas são poucas e só posso treinar alguns. Alguns foram bons, mas teve gente melhor. Gostaria de quando eu dissesse o nome, a pessoa fosse para o vestiário para instruções. Claro que todos já perceberam que Rony e Kátia permanecem no time. Começaremos pelos batedores. John Summers. – um menino do sétimo ano se levanta surpreso. – Sara Black Potter. – a menina deu um pulo e quase pulou no pescoço do irmão, se este não tivesse discretamente indicado o vestiário.

Alguns candidatos ficaram tristes ou indignados, um do último grupo foi Dino, que esperava contar com a amizade com o capitão para ser selecionado, mas foi preterido por um cara que nunca falou com ele. Ele se levantou e saiu sem saber os outros selecionados. Gina percebeu e ficou aborrecida.

- Para artilheiros o time chegou a conclusão de que as selecionadas seriam: Gina Weasley e Lilian Potter. – As ruivas se levantaram e correram para o vestiário, Onde Ly pulou no pescoço da Shade. – Mas uma vez eu agradeço a participação de todos e gostaria de que se algum de vocês acha minha decisão injusta, que venha as treinos e esperem o primeiro jogo para reclamações. Eu posso ser novo no cargo, mas sei exatamente o que faço.

Se alguém pensou em reclamar perdeu totalmente a vontade. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer é nada ia mudar a decisão do Teimoso Potter.

Harry então se direcionou para o vestiário onde estava o resto do time. Mas quando ele chegou lá foi atacado por três meninas, que começaram a beijá-lo por todo o rosto.

- Meninas é melhor esperar para quando ficarmos sozinhos. – disse ele baixinho para que só elas escutassem.

Gina e Ly ficaram envergonhadas e pararam. Mas Shade com cara de safada disse em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero que todos saibam que eu posso passar a mão em você e elas não.

- Todos mesmo? - disse ele com cara de malvado.

- Brincar com você não tem graça. – disse ela emburrada.

Ele começou a explicar e dar instruções de como seriam os treinos depois que todos se sentassem. No meio do discurso ele percebeu que Hermione entrara e estava parada na porta olhando fixamente para o ruivo.

- Por hoje é só, pessoal. Terça tem treino. - Disse o moreno. E chegando perto da monitora ele fala. – Gostando da vista?

- Sim. – respondeu ela sem pensar, e depois de ver o que falará ela completa. – Você é um bom líder. Dava para ver isso na AD.

- Vou fingir que acredito nisso.

- Vamos que ainda tenho que fazer o dever de Runas. – disse ela mudando completamente o rumo da conversa.

- Não sei como você ainda faz essa matéria. – disse Rony.

- Meu irmãozinho querido, esta é uma matéria muito interessante, mas se você não tem capacidade para compreendê-la a culpa e sua. – disse Gina.

E assim foram discutindo as matérias pelo caminho até a torre, porém Harry ficou calado a tempo todo.

- O que aconteceu, Pontas. Você está tão quieto. – disse Ly para o menino que tinha parado um pouco antes de uma escada.

- To com uma sensação de que algo de errado vai acontecer. – disse ele. – mas nada relacionado a Voldemort.

- Espero que não seja nada. – disse a ruiva.

- Eu também. - disse ele forçando um sorriso para a irmã.

Mais alguns corredores para cima eles viram uma cena que fez todos pararem. Harry teve a sensação de dejá vu. Na sua frente estavam Dino e Padma se agarrando. Ele tinha que pensar rápido, Qual ruivo ele seguraria. Optou por Rony, os efeitos seriam enormes se ele permitisse que o amigo fizesse algo.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – gritou Gina assustando o casal.

- Ora, menininha eu estou consolando o meu namorado. – disse Padma na maior tranqüilidade.

- Que eu saiba, eu era namorada dele, até dois minutos atrás. – disse a ruiva olhando para o garoto.

- Explique-se. - Exigiu a corvinal.

- Eu estava com as duas. – disse ele se olhara para nenhuma.

Padma virou a mão na cara dele e saiu pisando duro, sem esperar mais explicações. Dino se vira para Gina e fala.

- Aposto que ele contou tudo. E quer saber viram vocês dois trocando beijos outro dia. Você também esta errada. – disse ele apontando para Harry.

- Sim realmente ele me deu alguns selinhos, assim como em todas aqui. – disse a ruiva com raiva. - mas isso não é motivo para isso traição. É só um gesto de carinho dele. Não esses beijos desentupidores de pia que vimos.

- É isso que você acredita. Tem gente que duvida que eles sejam irmãos. Eu sou um deles. Acho que ele quer todas as meninas para ele. – ele não completou pois recebeu um tapa de Lilian.

- Olha o respeito. – disse a menina com um sotaque italiano que a deixou mais ameaçadora.

- Quer saber, vou atrás da Padma. – disse ele correndo na direção que a menina tinha saído. – Ela eu sei que gosta só de mim.

Depois que Dino sumiu das vistas deles, Gina se vira para Harry que ainda segurava um Rony revoltado.

- Você sabia de tudo, e nem me contou nada. – disse ela meio magoada, mas ainda com raiva.

- Eu não queria fazer você sofre. Sim eu peguei os dois aqui outro dia na mesma situação. Mas ele prometeu que ia resolver tudo em uma semana. Achei que ele ia se separar dela e nunca mais ia te trair. – disse ele sem soltar o Rony, que agora queria bater nele.

- Eu tinha o direito de saber. – disse ela por entre os dentes.

- Eu não queria te ver assim. Alem do mais eu não sabia se você acreditaria em mim, não tinha prova nenhuma. – disse o Moreno derrotado.

- Você está certo Eu Não Acreditaria em você. – mentiu ela deixando a raiva dominar. – Pensaria que era um plano dos meus irmãos para me afastar dele.

Depois dessa Harry não teve condição nenhuma de continuar a discussão ou segurar o amigo. Este ao se soltar vira um soco na cara do menino, que cai e não tem intenção de se levantar.

- E você diz meu amigo. – disse o ruivo tentando continuar a briga.

Lilian e Sara sacaram as suas varinhas e apontaram para o menino ainda em posição de combate. Harry finalmente se levanta e com um sinal para as meninas pede que baixem as varinhas.

- Agora nada disso resolverá nada. O melhor é cada um ir para um lado, sendo que Hermione, sozinha, deve ir atrás da ruiva. – disse o moreno. As meninas o abraçaram e eles aparataram para a porta de sala precisa que já os esperava arrumada para uma sala aconchegante, segundos depois Winky aparece com alguma comida e chocolate.

Na confusão Gina começa a correr sem rumo. Duas pessoas em quem ela confiava tinham falhado com ela. Ela tinha lagrimas no olhar, por isso não viu que tinha alguém na sua frente. Ela bateu nele e caiu.

- Me desculpe. – disse o menino que parecia ser da Sonserina. – Não te vi.

- Tudo bem. – disse a Ruiva aceitando a mão estendida para se levantar. – eu também não estava olhando pra onde ia.

- Meu nome é Alex Rosier. – disse o menino do sétimo ano.

- Me chamo Gina Weasley.

- Belo nome. Nos vemos por ai, Weasley.

- Tchau. – disse a ruiva.


	16. Uma Historia Resolvida

Capítulo 16 – Uma História Resolvida

A Semana passou com um clima muito pesado na Grifinória. Gina mal era vista durante as refeições. Rony ainda estava com raiva de dois de seus colegas de quarto, sendo um seu melhor amigo. E Harry só era visto nas aulas, e somente as meninas sabiam onde ele estava o tempo todo. Ele ainda se sentia culpado pela situação.

Hermione, Sara e Lilian tentavam ajudar os meninos primeiro para depois irem atrás da ruiva, sendo que a monitora conseguia trocar algumas palavras com Gina.

Na sexta as meninas convenceram os dois amigos cabeça-dura a se sentarem juntos no café da manhã. Mas não conseguiram com que se falassem ainda.

Hermione tinha que tentar isso. Então começou a falar sobre quadribol.

- Harry, já está definido o primeiro treino do time?

- Ainda não, Mione. Tive alguns problemas para marcar o campo. Parece que todos tem que escolher jogadores e marcaram para toda a próxima semana. Mimi ficou de ver se no outro domingo ela consegue que a Corvinal libere para nós. – disse Harry sem o entusiasmo de antes.

- Rony, Você não acha que isso pode atrapalhar o time? – perguntou a monitora para o ruivo para incluí-lo na conversa.

- Pergunte isso para o capitão. – respondeu o ruivo.

- Certo, então podíamos nos concentrar na AD. – disse Sara.

- Boa idéia. Nos não tivemos nenhuma reunião até agora. – disse Lilian.

Antes de responder, ele olhou para a entrada do salão e viu Gina entrando. Todos seguiram seu olhar. Era a primeira vez que se encontravam desde a discussão do sábado. Mas ao contrário do moreno, os outros perceberam que ela estava acompanhada por um sonserino.

Eles conversavam aminadamente, como se fossem amigos.

Harry notou e não ligou, mas voltou sua atenção para a comida. Ainda estava ressentido com a falta de confiança da ruiva. Ele ia demonstrar justamente o contrário.

Gina se separou do companheiro e se dirigiu na direção de Mione, e do irmão. Ignorando os trigêmeos.

- Gina, você pode me explicar o que foi aquilo? – disse Rony extremamente vermelho, só não gritando porque a monitora segurava a sua mão.

- O Alex Rosier. Ele é meu amigo. – disse ela olhando para Harry. – Conheci outro dia, ele é bem legal. Mas não se preocupe, ele não me pediu em namoro.

Ela tinha falado isso só para irritar o irmão. Apesar de parecer que não compartilha as idéias dos outros sonserinos, ela não queria se envolver com alguém no momento. Se bem que ela faria uma exceção se as coisas se resolvessem rápido.

- Mas Gina, ele é um sonserino. – disse Shade, que apesar de não ter muito preconceito, não gostava dos sonserinos.

- E filho de um Comensal. – Disse Hermione.

Lilian e Harry ficaram calados, mas a menina fez uma cara muito feia para a amiga, enquanto Harry apenas deu um sorriso como se disse 'que bom que você tem amigos', que deixou a ruiva confusa, ele seria o primeiro a se revoltar.

- Isso não é da conta de vocês. Ele não é igual ao Pai.– disse a ruiva irritada saindo sem comer.

- Vocês deviam dar um voto de confiança para ela. Ela sabe o que está fazendo, ou pelo menos acha isso. Ela tem o direito de tentar e errar. Mas ela pode acertar. Acredito que nem todo sonserino seja um aprendiz de comensal, assim como nem todo comensal foi um sonserino. Nem sempre as pessoas seguem o ideal da família. Vejam o Rabicho e o Sirius. – disse Harry que terminou de comer sem olhar para os outros, que estavam de boca aberta para ele.

Ele faz um prato com algumas torradas e outras coisas, embrulha tudo e se levanta. E se senta ao lado de Luna e Carol.

- Oi meninas! – disse ele como o costumeiro selinho nas duas.

- Oi, Harry. – responderam.

- Só passei para cumprimentar vocês mesmo, e pedir para que você Luna, entregue isso para a ruiva esquentada que saiu correndo. Ela precisa comer. – disse ele se levantando. – Ah, e não diga pra ela que fui eu quem mandou. – disse o moreno dando uma piscadinha para ela.

Padma ficou achando que o moreno iria passar a tratá-la mau depois do que aconteceu, principalmente depois que Dino explicou tudo para ela, mas estava enganada, parecia que o moreno não a culpava, como seu namorado tinha falado. A culpa era somente dele. É uma pena que as coisas tinham acontecido desta maneira, mas ela não mandava no coração e acabou perdoando o grifinório por enganá-la.

- Espera Pontas. – disse Carol. – minha próxima aula é com você.

-Então vamos. - disse o moreno rindo.

Quem o conhecia bem sabia que aquele era um meio sorriso, já que não alcançava os olhos, a briga com os irmãos Weasley ainda refletia nele.

Luna não precisou ir muito longe para encontrar com a ruiva. Ela estava em um dos pátios internos do castelo. De cabeça baixa, mas parecia não chorar.

- Ei, cabeça de fogo. Se você não comer não conseguirá voar. – disse Luna com seu jeito avoado entregando o prato para ela.

- Obrigada. – disse a ruiva aceitando o prato.

- Você anda triste essa semana. – disse a loira. – Nem parece que virou artilheira do seu time.

- Muita coisa aconteceu essa semana. Peguei o Dino com a Padma. O Harry sabia de tudo e não me contou. Conheci um sonserino e os outros não gostaram. Parece que briguei com todo mundo essa semana. E agora to confusa. O Harry não parece se importar que eu tenha amizade com um sonserino. – disse a ruiva em um só fôlego.

- Não sendo o Malfoy, nem seus guarda costas, para mim ta tudo bem. Acho que pro Harry também. Ele falou uma coisa pros outros depois que você saiu correndo que deixou todos de boca aberta, acho que ele te defendeu. Essa é a função do Príncipe, né? Aposto que até de noite essa historia estará resolvida.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – perguntou a ruiva espantada.

A loira simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Mas agora me explica essa do Harry saber e não te contar a traição do Thomas.

- Bem parece o Harry já tinha pego os dois em flagrante. E ameaçou contar tudo pra mim se ele não resolvesse a situação. Mas eu descobri antes e pelo que parece o Dino gosta mesmo da Padma. Não sei como tudo começou nem quero saber. O que me doeu foi que pensei que o Harry gostasse de mim, nós ficamos tão próximos este verão. Mas se ele me quisesse ele teria me contado. – disse a ruiva magoada.

- Como ele poderia fazer alguma coisa com você namorando? Ele deve ter acreditado que você gostava dele, nem depois da briga no trem vocês deram um tempo.

- Não sei, queria que ele tivesse quebrado a cara do Dino. Me dado um sinal de que gosta de mim. E agora nem mesmo se preocupou comigo por estar andando com o Alex, nem por ele ser um filho de comensal.

- Ele é mestre em esconder as emoções, ruiva. Ele teve que aprender isso cedo. E todo vez que as demonstrou aqui, ele acabou se ferindo. Se lembra do ano passado, o que ele sofreu?

-Mas ele sempre deixou claro que gosta de Cho. – disse Gina com ciúmes.

- Sim, deixava claro que gostava dela. Agora a trata como uma conhecida, nenhum selinho trocado. – disse a corvinal como se isso resolvesse a questão.

- Nenhum mesmo? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

- Nenhum. Ontem mesmo ela comentou. E hoje de manhã, foi só pra mim e a Carol, como sempre.

Gina soltou um suspiro e disse:

- Eu queria apenas que ele gostasse de mim, como eu gosto dele.

- Pense um pouco ruiva, ele agora tem duas irmãs para dar atenção, mas não pede uma oportunidade de ficar perto de você. – disse a loira saindo para as aulas.

Aquela noite a ruiva encontrou todos os amigos sentados a uma mesa no salão comunal fazendo os deveres. Hermione deve tê-los obrigado com a ajuda de Lilian. Nathy também estava ali , o que a deixou enciumada. E foi ate eles.

O primeiro a perceber a aproximação da garota foi Harry, que apenas acenou e sutilmente chutou a canela do Rony, que ia xingar mas logo viu a irmã.

- Gina, te procurei por toda parte. – disse ele se levantando e a abraçando.

- Eu estou bem. – disse a ruiva com raiva. – eu sei me cuidar.

- Você está bem, mas eu não. – disse ele olhando nos olhos dela. – Queria pedir desculpas por hoje de manhã. Você sabe, em meio difícil não ser o irmão super protetor. Você sabe se virar bem, mas isso não pode me impedir de querer o seu bem?

- Claro que não, Rony. Você está desculpado. – disse ela dando um beijinho na bochecha dela.

- Você nos desculpa. – disseram Sara, Lilian e Hermione juntas, assustando Nathy.

-Harry o que você falou para eles? Harry? – Só agora perceberam que o moreno não estava mais ali.

- Acho que Harry ainda não te perdoou pelo que você disse, Gi. Aquilo foi muito maior do que aconteceu, mais mesmo assim ele continua do seu lado. Lembre-se disso. – disse Hermione abraçando a ruiva.

- Mas o que farei pra ele me perdoar? – perguntou a ruiva perdida.

- Fale com ele. – disse Lilian. – ele é compreensivo e gosta de você, mas cuidado. Tudo tem limites.

- Vou falar com ele agora. – disse a ruiva passando de decidida para ansiosa. – Alguém sabe pr'onde aquele porco-espinho aparatou?

- Ele está no quarto. – disse Lilian.

- Finalmente ele resolveu voltar pra lá. – disse Rony enquanto Gina corria para o dormitório.

Gina chegou no quarto e não o encontrou ali.

- Saco. – disse decepcionada, Lilian tinha enganado ela. Aliás como ela poderia saber disso se todos se surpreenderam com o sumiço dele.

- Oi. – disse Harry botando a cabeça para cima da cama, mas sem ver quem era. – Tô aqui.

-Harry eu preciso de falar com você. – disse Gina se aproximando da cara dele. – Você poderia se sentar na cama.

- Ah, claro. – disse ele meio sem jeito se levantando e sentando na cama indicando para ela também se sentar.

Gina tinha preferido que ele permanecesse escondido. Quando ele se levantou estava sem camisa, já que estava procurando algo debaixo da cama, e em Hogwarts ele dormia sem camisa. A ruiva ficou sem saber o que fazer com o que estava vendo. Tinha até mesmo esquecido o que ela estava fazendo ali.

- Gina. Gina. – começou a falar o menino para chamar a atenção. – Você não dá mais opções. Ginevra Molly Weasley.

- Nunca mais repita isso. – disse ela rispidamente saindo do transe.

- Você ficou parada ai me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto. – disse Harry. – O que você tem de tão importante pra me dizer que não poderia me dizer amanhã?

A voz do menino era magoada, e só tornava as coisas mais difíceis para Gina.

- Para com isso, Harry. Nem parece aquele menino que eu conheci na estação. – disse ela.

- A menina que eu conheci nunca duvidaria de mim. – disse ele de forma fria.

- MAS EU NÃO DUVIDO DE VOCÊ. Só disse aquilo porque estava com raiva de você, do Dino e principalmente de mim. Acabei descontando em você. Me desculpe eu errei muito com você, gostaria que você me desculpa-se. – disse ela se levantando.

Harry não permitiu que ela se levantasse.

- Espera, Gi. Eu também fiquei magoado com o que você disse. Mas eu não tinha provas de nada, seria a minha palavra contra a dele. E depois daquele ataque de ciúmes no trem, achei que todos acreditassem que ele gostasse de você. E seria apenas um ataque de irmão ciumento. Eu seria o errado da historia. Por isso eu mandei que ele resolvesse a situação toda, e disse que ficaria de olho nele para que ele não a magoasse.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Mas nunca mais me esconda nada disso.

- Vou tentar. Não posso prometer nada, às vezes o segredo não é meu, às vezes a verdade é muito difícil de se acreditar se não for provado.

- Vou tentar acreditar em você todas as vezes. – disse a ruiva. - Mas me diz, o que você acha do Alex?

- Eu não tenho que achar nada. Mas confio em você e em seu julgamento. Só não crie muita expectativa, ele pode não ser 'do mal' mas ainda vive no covil das cobras e pode ser obrigado a te machucar. – disse ele.

- Está bem. Mas ele é só um amigo, não pretendo que avance mais que isso. – disse Gina se levantando. – Tchau.

- Você não esta se esquecendo de nada? – perguntou ele.

- Não que eu me lembre. – disse ela confusa.

Ele se levanta é da um selinho nela.

- Agora pode ir. – disse ele. – Tchau.

-Tchau. – disse ela parecendo a Luna.

**NA: Pessoal peço que dêem uma olhada nas fics de uma amigo meu Kawa, ele escreve juntamente com Jawel. Suas fics são muito boas, vale a pena ler.**

**O Links e u/744891/Jewel_Potter_e_Kawa_Potter .**

**Mago Merlin.**


	17. Genes Marotos

Capítulo 17 - Genes Marotos

Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Mas estava com muita vontade de permanecer na cama. Ele olhou para cima e nota Edwiges com uma carta empoleirada na cabeceira da cama. De quem poderia ser?

- Ei menina. Me passa a carta. – disse ele tentando se levantar e percebendo um peso sobre ele. Como ainda estava sem os óculos não pode ver quem era, só viu um borrão vermelho.

A coruja voou para o dono toda imponente, enquanto colocava os óculos e via que era Lilian.

Ele gostava dessa mania das meninas, algumas noites uma delas iam até o quarto dele para dormir com ele. Era bom ter uma família.

Ele voltou a sua atenção para a carta que dizia:

_Pontas Jr_

_Preciso falar com você. Urgente._

_Aluado. _

O que seria que ele o amigo queria com ele. Ele iria agora mesmo falar com ele, mas antes precisava levar a irmã para a cama dela. Ele se trocou rapidamente, pegou a ruiva no colo e aparatou para o quarto dela. A cobriu bem, depositando um beijinho em sua testa. Pegando um pergaminho deixou um bilhete falando para onde ia e para não esperarem ele.

Aproveitando que estava ali mesmo, conferiu Sara e Mione, repetindo o que fez com a irmã.

No embalo ele saiu e procurou o quarto de Gina. Ele encontrou facilmente, depois de procurar pela energia da ruiva. Por sorte não tinha ninguém acordado naquele quarto, não teria como justificar a sua presença ali, nem como tinha chegado, mas o desejo de ver a menina era mais forte, até mesmo que a sua decisão de tirá-la do seu coração. E ao contrário das outras meninas o beijo foi nos lábios.

Gina acorda neste instante achando que era um sonho, pois viu logo em seguida o menino desaparecer.

Ele então aparece no escritório do professor. E com as mãos nos olhos, ele começa a falar.

- Tio, é seguro abrir os olhos, ou vocês estão sem roupa.

- Pontas! – exclamou Tonks vermelha. – O que você esperava que nos estivéssemos fazendo aqui?

- Não sei quanto tempo a Edwiges ficou com a carta. Sua cama estava arrumada. E vocês não são tão discretos assim, a troca de olhares nas aulas. – disse ele com um ar maroto. – não sei como ninguém desconfiou.

- Desliga o Tiago, por favor. – disse o Professor muito envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, ligo a mamãe. – respondeu Harry. – o que fez uma auror e um professor me chamarem tão cedo?

- Bem, precisamos de um desculpa para a 'Nathy' participar da AD. – disse Remo.

- Por que não usamos a mesma para ela estar longe das aulas, quando ela da as suas. Dissemos que por ela ser o que é precisa de defesa. Por isso ela está aqui. Ninguém vai desconfiar.

- Mas não podemos simplesmente chegar para eles e contar. – disse Tonks. – eles podem desconfiar de mim, e seria ruim para o disfarce.

Depois de pensar um pouco ele fala.

- Precisei ligar o papai de novo, para juntos eles me ajudarem. Eles podem me ver consolando-a por ser isso. Eu já tenho experiência com lobisomens. – disse ele.

- É uma boa idéia. – disse Remo. – mas como você pode fazer isso.

- Eu marco uma reunião da AD para hoje, falo que vou mais cedo e quando a Mione tiver chegando a gente faz a encenação. Com certeza ela vai perceber sem que a gente fale explicitamente o que é, e vai me colocar contra a parede.

Eles acertaram os detalhes de tudo e foram para o café separadamente.

No caminho Harry esbarra em um grupo de alunas do sétimo ano da Lufa-lufa. Uma delas, que Harry sabia se chamar Asheley, deixou um pergaminho em seu bolso. Ela era bem bonita e Harry desconfiada do conteúdo do bilhete. Não iria se incomodar de realizar um sonho dela, era hora do sangue maroto assumir o controle.

Ele chegou antes de todos os amigos no salão principal e pode ler o bilhete sem problemas.

_Harry,_

_Me encontre amanhã perto da cabana do Hagrid, para um almoço. _

_Bjs Ash._

Harry olha para a mesa amarela e lança um beijinho para a menina que corada vira para as amigas e começa a cochichar com elas aos risinhos. Isso não mais incomodava o moreno.

Nathy logo se junta a ele e fica se perguntando o porquê do sorriso travesso dele. Mas nada que um olhar atento pelo salão não fosse descobrir o grupo de menina rindo para o maroto. Ela só não sabia qual das garotas era a felizarda, mas ela ficou confusa, pois achava que algo ia acontecer entre ele e a Gina, principalmente depois dela sair do dormitório masculino meio avoada ontem.

Pouco se passou quando o resto do grupo chegou sendo devidamente cumprimentados como o costume.

- Pontas o que o Tio Aluado queria? – perguntou Ly, deixando a metamorfomaga de olhos arregalados, mas somente o moreno e Hermione perceberam.

- Ele foi me pedir ajuda em uma das suas atividades extra-curriculares. – disse onde todos entenderão que era coisa da Ordem, Nathy fingiu que não entendeu. – Nada perigoso, somente umas coisas ligadas a lua.

Agora Tonks estava espantada, ele realmente disse a verdade, mas sem dizer nada, como ele conseguia.

O café foi animado, a briga entre o Potter e os Weasley parecia ter sido esquecida para o bem de todos.

Um olhar de Harry fez a auror agir.

- Pessoal, eu tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que resolver umas coisas com a Professora McGonagall. – disse a morena se levantando.

- Manda um beijinho meu para ela. – disse Harry.

- Claro. Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Só fala que ela vai receber uma visita quente, hoje. – respondeu o maroto planejando usar a Isis para avisar da reunião.

- Então, Tchau, - disse ela se curvando para o selinho de Harry, ela amava o Remo, mas estava se viciando nisso como as outras, era bom receber carinhos assim.

- Ela falar da Mimi me lembrou de uma coisa. Teremos uma reunião da AD hoje depois do jantar.

- Começaremos com a matéria dela hoje? – perguntou Mione evitando falar sobre explicitamente sobre animagia perto dos outros alunos.

- Não. Só quero a opinião dela para saber se estou fazendo a coisa certa, digo, ensinando da forma certa, não quero que o que eu fale seja prejudicial para vocês.

- Mas no ministério nós nos saímos muito bem. – disse Gina.

- Pelo contrário. Mione recebeu uma maldição estranha, Rony atacado por cérebros, Luna Estuporada, Neville com o nariz e a varinha quebrados e você com o tornozelo quebrado. Não vejo isso como as coisas foram certas. Tivemos muita sorte. – disse o menino triste com ele mesmo.

A ruiva se levantou deu a volta na mesa e se sentou no colo dele, puxando ele para um abraço como se o consolasse.

- A culpa não foi sua. Você avisou dos riscos e nós decidimos correr. Mas graças a Merlin estamos todos vivos e Voldemort não venceu a batalha. – disse ela.

- Nem todos. – disse ele amargurado se lembrando de Sirius.

- Ele morreu como sempre quis, lutando ao seu lado. – disse Gina dando um tapa na cara dele. – não ouse se culpar por isso.

- Isso mesmo, Pontas. Papai ia ficar magoado com você. – disse Shade abraçando ele.

- Está bem, eu paro. Mas precisamos treinar para evitar isso. Neville, você pode avisar a Luna pra mim, e pede para ela repassar a informação para a Carol. – disse o moreno se aproveitando dos abraços.

- Cla-claro, Harry. – disse o menino se levantando e indo para a mesa azul.

- Porque ele? – perguntou Rony fazendo Harry e Hermione girarem os olhos.

- Você não percebeu? Eles se gostam e o Harry tá ajudando. – disse Hermione como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia.

- Eu também não sabia. – disse Gina.

- Os sinais são sutis. – disse Harry. – ele fica mais tímido e desastrado perto dela e ela se concentra mais quando está com ele.

- Você é muito observador, Pontas. – disse Ly. – agora me diz, tem mais casais que você quer juntar?

- Reparei em dois. Mas espero não ter que me intrometer em um deles. – disse Harry sem olhar para ninguém.

- Eu vou na frente para adiantar as coisas e pensar um pouco no que ensinar hoje. – disse Harry dez minutos depois que Nathy e Remo saem do salão, pouco depois de Gina se despedir de Alex que naquele dia se sentou com ela na mesa deles, apesar de não ser bem recebido por todos, exceto o moreno.

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Rony com a boca cheia.

- RONY. – xingou Hermione.

- Acho melhor você terminar de comer. – disse o moreno. – A Hermione não precisa ver a sua falta de educação só para você me acompanhar.

O ruivo só balançou a cabeça, recebendo um resmungo de aprovação da morena. Harry deu uma rodada de selinhos só para despistar e se dirigiu a mesa da Corvinal, para o mesmo gesto. Arrancando suspiros de várias meninas ali presentes, incluindo a Cho.

Assim que saiu do salão aparatou em um corredor que ele sabia que seria usado pelos outros e também levava a torre, onde ele tinha ficado de encontrar a Tonks. Encontrando-a pensativa.

Ele então uivou para assustar a auror, que deu um pulo e começou a bater no menino.

- Seu filhote de maroto, quer me matar antes de me casar, é?

- Que isso titia, nunca ia perder essa festa por nada. – disse ele recebendo ainda mais tapas. – o Aluado vai ficar com ciúmes de nos ver assim agarradinhos.

- Maldita hora que você resolveu assumir sua herança marota.

- Vai dizer que você não gostou. – disse ele.

- Deixa isso para lá e pega logo o mapa. – disse a auror desviando o assunto.

- Desviando o assunto, mas eu deixo. – disse ele tirando o mapa do bolso. – eles acabaram de sair do salão, todos juntos.

- Tem certeza que vai dar certo? – disse a mulher preocupada.

- Claro. Mas se você quiser contar tudo para eles, fique a vontade.

- Não, vamos continuar. – disse ela decidida.

- Volta para a cara preocupada e olhar triste, se possível com lagrimas para realismo a cena. – disse o menino.

- Para de bancar o diretor, menino. E vamos logo com isso.

- Agora. –disse ele olhando para o mapa, era para dar a impressão de que a conversa já estava encaminhada quando chegassem.

- Vamos gente, está na hora. – disse Mione depois de um sinal da professora indicando que estava de saída. – não quero deixar o Harry e a McGonagall esperando. Neville pode ir buscar a Luna, para ela ter uma desculpa.

- E a Carol? – perguntou o menino fazendo Gina fechar a cara.

- Ela sabe se virar. – disse a morena.

Neville passa e chama a Luna para um passeio dando a dica para a Carol sair.

- Meninas, tenho um trem para falar com a Lilian e a Sara. Vejo vocês no dormitório. – disse a italiana.

- Manda um beijo para o Harry. – disse Cho.

-Pode deixar. – disse a menina saindo.

O grupo seguiu para a Sala Precisa conversando animadamente, tentando descobrir o que o moreno ia dar na 'aula'.

- Espero que ele continue de onde paramos. No Patrono. – disse Gina empolgada. – não consegui repetir fora da AD.

- Acho difícil. – disse Ly. – pelo que aconteceu hoje de manhã ele deve usar outra tática.

Quando Hermione abriu a boca para falar, eles escutaram a voz de Harry e se calaram.

- Você não devia falar assim. Todos nos gostamos de você, independentemente de o que você é.

-Mas Harry, vocês todos correm risco perto de mim. – era Nathy falando. – não quero isso para vocês. São os primeiros amigos que eu tenho.

Eles não se mostraram para não entrar e constranger a menina

- Justamente por isso que ninguém vai te abandonar. – disse ele.

- Nem mesmo a Gina, ela me olha com cara feia. – disse ela.

- Acho que é só ciúmes da Mione. Ela acha que você vai roubar ela. – disse o moreno tentando se convencer disso.

- Mas... mas... – começou ela.

- Olha nos sabemos bem o que você sente. E sei bem quem pode te ajudar. O Professor Remo, ele é especialista nisto, converse com ele. – disse ele abraçando a menina que parecia chorar.

- Obrigada, Harry. Eu não sei o que faria sem você aqui para me ajudar. Eu tive tanto medo de que ninguém me entendesse aqui na escola. – disse ela com voz chorosa.

- Eu conversei com o Professor, elejá sabe de sua condição, ele percebeu. Procure-o, ele pode te ajudar mais do que você espera.

- Vou amanhã. Não quero dar margem para falarem. – disse ela com um principio de sorriso.

Um selinho foi trocado e passos foram ouvidos, indo para a torre e indo para a sala precisa.

- E melhor esperarmos um pouco para ele não achar que escutamos o que eles falaram. – disse Lilian. – não gostaria de ver meu maninho bravo por isso.

- Certo. Ninguém comenta isso. – disse Rony. – principalmente eu.

Eles esperaram mais um pouco para entrar na sala, para dar tempo do menino se preparar. E quando entraram o viram soltar uma grande quantidade de feitiços em um boneco. E uma infinidade de coisas ocorreu com o boneco, desde congelamento até explosões de pequenas partes dele.

- Vocês demoraram. – disse o moreno ao se virar para os amigos. – já tava achando que vocês não viriam.

- A culpa foi minha, Pontas. – disse Minerva atrás do grupo que se assustou. – eu demorei muito conversando com o Filius. Mas não se preocupem, hoje eu estou como uma curiosa. Adoraria ver como vocês estão, ano passado eu quase segui vocês para ver uma reunião.

- Por onde começaremos Harry? Eu adoraria ver os patronos enchendo a sala de novo. – disse Luna com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- Infelizmente, Lu, acho melhor fazermos uma revisão do que aprendemos ano passado começando do começo. Assim nos desenferrujando e posso avaliar melhor vocês, principalmente as três ali, que eu conheço pouco o poder dos feitiços. – disse Harry apontando para as italianas. – Reservei uma reunião especial para os patronos. Mas antes eu tenho que conversar com o Aluado para conseguir uma coisa.

- Quem é Aluado? – perguntou Carol.

- Ah, nosso tio. – disse Harry. – também conhecido como Prof. Remo Lupin.

- Não entendi. – disse a menina.

- Aluado era amigo dos nossos pais desde a época da escola. E se tratavam como irmãos. Depois que Sirius fugiu da prisão, ele me tratava como um tio mesmo, então adotamos ele como nosso tio. Como um vínculo com nossos pais. – disse Harry.

Depois disso a reunião começou com a revisão dos feitiços. Lilian, Sara e Carol conheciam a maioria dos feitiços ali apresentados, por isso a reunião foi bem agitada. As que elas não conheciam pegaram facilmente, deixando Rony e Neville de mau humor.

Minerva ficou espantada como o que via. O nível dos feitiços ensinados, a dedicação e o poder de cada um ali, ela podia ver que cada um dos seus alunos ali tinha poderes diferentes e acabavam se completando.

Mas nada era comparado com o poder visto nos irmãos Potter. Era uma magia pura e bela. Impressionante.

Harry sai despistadamente, não para esconder aonde ia, mais pela aventura. E cautelosamente ele evita os corredores que os amigos costumam usar. Por isso ele viu uma coisa que o desagradou muito. Um grupo de sonserinos estava humilhando uma menina. Antes mesmo de perceber que era a menina, Harry decide agir.

- Quando vocês vão fingir que são homens e agir como um. – disse ele em um tom forte e raivoso.

- Olha o Potter se metendo onde não deve. – disse o que parecia ser o líder.

- É ai que você se engana, eu prometi a mãe dela que nada ia acontecer com ela. – disse Harry.

Quando eles olharam para a menina ela não estava mais ali, ela estava abraçada ao seu salvador.

- Vocês deviam se envergonhar de importunar uma menina, independente da casa. – disse ele se virando para ir embora com a menina.

- Ei Potter, nós não terminamos. – disse um dos verdinhos.

- Mas eu terminei. Não vou estragar meu dia esfregando a cara de vocês no chão. – disse ele com um olhar assassino que fez todos recuarem. – mas vou deixar isso para ele, somente por hoje. Assim quem sabe vocês não aprendem a mexer com as pessoas erradas. Vamos Marcela. Eu te levo para o salão principal.

Os sonserinos viraram para trás e viram Draco Malfoy olhando para eles com ódio. Não era tão aterrorizante quanto Harry, mas eles ficaram com medo.

- Obrigado, Potter. Mas da próxima vez você mesmo pode acabar com eles. – disse o loiro realmente agradecido pelo grifinório ter assumido o encargo de proteger a irmã.

Harry deixa a menina no salão para o almoço e parte para seu encontro. Primeiro de muitos.

-Acho que vou manter isso em segredo. – disse Ash.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Se as outras meninas souberem que é tão bom assim, nunca conseguirei repetir a dose. – respondeu a menina.

- Ainda bem que gostou, e que mais. Por que isso foi apenas um aquecimento. O próximo será melhor. – disse Harry beijando ela de forma gulosa. – Mas acho que é melhor entrarmos. Não quero o Snape no meu pé justo hoje.

- Claro. Por que estragar um dia tão bom como esse.

Eles voltaram para o castelo e se separaram no hall principal. Harry ia tomando o caminho para sua torre quando algo nele disse para ele ir para as masmorras. Nem precisou ir muito para o fundo das masmorras para ouvir duas vozes conhecida discutindo.

- Eu não devo satisfações a você. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é problema seu. Mas te digo que estou fazendo isso porque recebi ordens para isso. – disse Alex Rosier.

- Que ordens seriam essas? – disse Draco Malfoy.

- Eu devia me aproximar do Potter para descobrir o que ele esta fazendo. Por isso me aproximei da traidora do sangue. Assim fico perto dele, mas longe o suficiente para que ele não perceba nada.

- Não vejo você fazendo progresso nenhum. – disse o loiro.

- Claro que não. Não é para ser imediato. Eu tenho que ganhar a confiança da ruiva. Depois de cada um ali, apesar do Potter não reagir a minha presença como os outros, ele é o mais difícil de conquistar, mas depois de engatar um romance com ela, quem sabe. O duro é que ela não quer nada agora, maldito seja aquele grifinório idiota que a traiu. - disse Alex. – mas eu to fazendo melhor que você que foi esnobado pela irmã dele. Você é mesmo um idiota em achar que poderia conquistar a menina sendo assim como é. Esqueceu que ela é filha de uma sangue-ruim.

Harry não quis escutar mais nada. A Gina estava sendo enganada, de novo. E ele, de novo, descobriu sem querer. Mas desta vez ele ia contar a ela.


	18. Ele é um Comensal!

Capítulo 18 – Ele é um comensal!

Harry corre para a Torre da Grifinória atrás da ruiva. Mas ela não se encontra ali.

- Mione, você viu a Gina? Tenho uma coisa pra falar com ela. É urgente. – perguntou para a monitora.

- Desculpa Harry. Mas ela está fazendo a ronda. Acho melhor você esperar aqui. Para quando ela voltar. – disse Hermione pesarosa com a cara que o moreno fez.

- Fazer o que? Vou esperar então. Não quero deixá-la em apuro por minha causa. – disse ele se sentando em um sofá.

Ele ficou pensando em como falar aquilo, nem percebeu os olhares gulosos e invejosos que as meninas davam para ele, principalmente devido a uma marca de batom que ele tinha em seu pescoço.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou Ly ao sentar ao lado dele.

- Deve ser por causa desta marca de batom. – disse Shade sentando do outro lado. – Ela não era tão boa quanto você esperava?

- Marca? – perguntou ele saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Essa aqui no seu pescoço. – disse a filha do Sirius. – vai me dizer que você não sabe como ela foi parar ai.

- Saber eu sei. Eu estava lá quando foi feita. E espero que seja a única... de hoje. – disse ele de forma bem marota. – mas não é isso que esta me preocupando. Tem mais coisas aqui nesta cabeça que mulheres.

- Tem quadribol. – disse Ly tentando fazer o irmão sorrir, sem resultado. – É tão grave assim?

- Sim, muito grave. Pode significar muita coisa. Mas mais uma vez não tenho provas. – disse ele meio derrotado. – se eu mesmo não tivesse visto, ficaria suspeitando que não fosse real.

- Você pode me falar nada? – perguntou Shade tentando aliviar a carga para o moreno.

- Não. Melhor não. Não quero mais ninguém envolvido nisso. – disse ele deitando a cabeça no colo da ruiva e jogando os pés sobre a morena. – Deixa só eu ficar aqui quieto até ela chegar.

O salão já estava quase vazio quando Gina retornou. Encontrou Harry ainda deitado no colo das meninas parecendo dormir. Ela ficou com vontade de estar no lugar da Lilian para poder ficar passando a mão naquele cabelo espetado.

Mas quando ela ia passando, Harry se levantou e se dirigiu até ela.

- Gina. Preciso falar com você. – disse ele em um tom de urgência.

- Agora não, Harry. Preciso dormir. Amanhã você fala. – disse ela com um bocejo.

- Mas, Gina. E urgente. – tentou ele de novo.

- Amanhã. – disse ela subindo as escadas sem reparar no pescoço dele.

- Saco. – disse ele derrotado.

- Amanhã você fala com ela. – disse Lilian o abraçando por trás.

- Duvido muito. – disse ele se virando para ficar de frente com a irmã sem soltar do abraço. – Duvido.

Shade se juntou no abraço, sem nada dizer.

Harry não conseguiu dormir muito durante aquela noite. Teve vários sonhos envolvendo a ruiva e o aprendiz de comensal. Torturas violentas e mortes dolorosas e lentas povoaram sua noite.

Porém o sonho que mais perturbou o jovem foi um que o comensal não estava envolvido. Estavam apenas ele e Gina na Sala Precisa, ele acordou quando os dois estavam apenas usando as suas roupas intimas, sendo que o resto foi retirado enquanto eles se beijavam.

Tentando respirar com calma ele se levanta, agradecendo a Merlin por nenhuma das meninas ter ido visitá-lo nesta noite. Ele poderia cometer uma loucura caso isso ocorresse. Ele já teve a péssima experiência de ser sonâmbulo quando era mais novo. Chegando a acertar o primo depois de sonhar que lutava como nos filmes que eles assistiram na noite anterior e foi acordado por ele.

Agora ele precisava voar para relaxar e se acalmar para poder falar com a Gina sem essas imagens na sua mente.

O sol ainda não tinha nascido, mas isso pouco importava.

Quem via de longe só podia ver um vulto sobrevoando a floresta e poderia achar que era somente mais um animal que ali habitava.

Voltou até pouco depois do sol surgir e foi tomar um banho para se limpar de toda a noite e de folhas das árvores. Ele tinha feitos vários mergulhos com velocidade entre as copas, para treinar sua agilidade.

Quando ele retornou para o quarto, ninguém tinha acordado ainda. Harry então decide esperar na sala comunal. Aos poucos as pessoas foram acordando e saindo para o café da manhã. As meninas passavam e cumprimentavam o moreno de forma mais calorosa que os meninos, algumas chegavam a abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, não recebendo nenhuma resistência do filhote de maroto.

Mesmo assim ele ainda permanecia com o semblante fechado, pensativo quando estas iam embora.

- Vem Harry, vamos comer. – disse Rony ao ver o amigo sentado em uma poltrona virado para o dormitório feminino. – quem quer que seja a pessoa que você está esperando pode te encontrar no salão.

- Vamos, logo. Tenho que passar na biblioteca para entregar um livro. – disse Hermione puxando o moreno, e dizendo no seu ouvido. – Ela vai atrasar.

- Tá bom, vocês venceram. – disse ele derrotado, sentindo seu estomago reclamar por falta de comida.

- A quanto tempo você não come? – perguntou Lilian.

- Desde o almoço de ontem. Estava muito ocupado para fazer outra coisa. – disse ele sem pensar muito nisso.

- E o que te ocupava tanto assim?- desta vez foi Sara.

- Melhor mudarmos de assunto. – disse Harry. – Não quero falar sobre isso.

Assim foi feito, já que ninguém queria ver o moreno bravo.

O café foi tranqüilo, exceto por uma menina ou outra que cumprimentava Harry, deixando Lilian com raiva destas 'oferecidas'.

- Mas Lilian, o que tem de errado? – perguntou Rony.

- Ano passado alguma delas deva bola para o Harry, ou foi só depois dele ficar rico? – perguntou a ruiva que também recebia cumprimentos de meninos, principalmente os sangues puros, que estava de olha em sua herança.

- Acho que foi depois dele ficar mais gostoso. – disse Hermione olhando direto para o goleiro.

Rony ficou vermelho e se engasgou com a comida, recebendo fortes tapas do moreno ao seu lado.

- Obrigado Harry. – disse o ruivo olhando feio para Mione. – mas não precisava bater tão forte.

- Precisava sim. – respondeu – quem sabe assim você não come de boca fachada e para de falar asneiras.

- O que tem demais eu achar o Harry gostoso? Não é mentira nenhuma. – disse a monitora.

- Eu concordo. – disse Carol chegando a mesa vermelha. – Mas são poucas que podem fazer isso todo dia.

Harry entendendo o espírito da coisa deu um selinho mais demorado na loira. O que deixou Rony de queixo caído.

- Mas Harry quando será a próxima reunião? – perguntou.

- Vou ver com a Mimi se ela pode amanhã, quero começar logo com isso. – disse Harry.

- Me avisa logo, tenho que arrumar uma desculpa para sumir. Se bem que falar que vou passar a noite com você já é um desculpa muito boa. – disse Carol com uma voz maliciosa.

- Até você? – perguntou ele deprimido batendo a cabeça na mesa. – eu esqueci que esse negócio de segredo não funciona aqui neste castelo, deve ser do mesmo modo que os aparelhos trouxas.

A conversa se desviou depois disso, principalmente depois que Mione saiu par ir a biblioteca. Aos poucos as pessoas foram indo para as aulas ficando apenas os Potter no salão. Foi quando Gina apareceu correndo.

- Gina. Preciso falar com você. – disse o moreno.

- Agora não Harry. Acordei tarde, tive uns probleminhas femininos para resolver e estou morrendo de fome, além de estar atrasada para a aula do Snape, depois a gente se fala. – disse ela dando um selinho nele, e pegando algumas torradas e correndo para as masmorras.

- De novo não. – disse o maroto irritado.

- Vamos, Pontas. Senão chegamos tarde para a aula da Mimi. –disse Ly. –depois você fala para ela, ela vai te ouvir.

- Esse é o problema, quanto mais tempo passar mais difícil ser para ela acreditar em mim. Mas de hoje isso não passa, nem que eu tenha quebras todas as regras existentes. – disse agora com raiva.

Aproveitando que o salão estava vazio ele aparata com as duas meninas para a porta da sala de transfiguração.

- Se tivéssemos marcado, não teríamos conseguido isso, Sr. Potter. – disse a professora. – Pontualidade assim nem seu pai.

- Não poderia perder essa aula por nada. – disse o menino fingindo estar feliz.

A aula transcorreu normalmente, apesar de Harry estar meio desligado. Quando a professora dispensou todos, Harry foi até a frente para falar com ela, acompanhado dos amigos.

- Fessora, que tal visitarmos um zoológico amanhã? – perguntou o moreno de forma marota.

- Zoológico, que isso? – perguntou Rony. – Achei que teríamos reunião da AD.

- Claro. Vou tentar antecipar um pouco as coisas, para não ficar entediantes. – disse a professora ignorando o ruivo. – na mesma hora?

-Sim. Claro. – disse o moreno.

- Você só me faz passara vergonha, Rony. Zoológico é onde os trouxas expõem animais que normalmente não veriam. Um dia te levo em um. – disse Mione depois de sair da sala da professora.

O grupo foi então para as masmorras, mas não passaram pela turma do quinto ano, para infelicidade de Harry. Foram logo se sentando nos lugares de sempre.

Poucos minutos depois entra na sala Snape, já começando a aula.

- Hoje nós iremos estudar a poção _Capital_, alguém seria capaz de falar o que seria esta poção?

Somente Hermione e Lilian ergueram as mãos, Harry teria levantado se não estivesse preocupado com Gina.

O Professor analisou as duas para decidir quem iria responder, decidir por nenhuma delas.

- Como todos vocês deviam estudar para minha aula, vou perguntar aleatoriamente. Sr. Potter, qual o efeito desta poção em um humano?

- Esta poção inibe a resistência de uma pessoa para os chamados Sete Pecados Capitais, ou seja, uma pessoa fica mais propensa a um deles, normalmente o que ele mais reprime. Uma pessoa rica, que quer sempre mais, mas que nunca recorre a atos violentos acabaria por ser tomado pela IRA. Ela pode ser potencializada com outra poção, mas os efeitos são inimagináveis.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter. Apesar de não prestar atenção a minha aula, você se preparou bem. Agora quero que vocês todos prestem bastante atenção no que vão fazer, pois esta poção é muito instável no começo e pode explodir. Nada muito forte não, mas resultará em um zero.

Todos começaram a preparar a poção, felizmente apenas um caldeirão explodiu, de um sonserino que não leu direito uma das instruções e colocou ingredientes na ordem errada.

Um dos passos era mexer por cinco minutos para o sentido anti-horário, para ficar transparente. Harry mexeu uma vez horário e uma vez anti-horário, e a poção perdeu a cor em trinta segundos. Mas o menino não prestou atenção nisso, pois se lembro da poção mata cão e estava vendo se possuía os ingredientes necessários. Depois despejou metade das pernas de besouro indicada mexeu e adicionou a outra metade, sendo que segundo as instruções era para ser tudo de uma vez.

- Harry você esta fazendo tudo errado. – disse baixinho Mione para o garoto.

- Hein? Não Mione. Tá certo. – disse ele lendo o livro. – aqui diz que depois dos besouros sai uma fumaça azulada. Olha é o que está saindo.

- Mas todos ainda estão dois passos atrás e você nem esta prestando atenção no que faz, mexe para qualquer lado e em nenhum momento alterou o fogo para cozinhar direito.

- Foi porque não era necessário. – disse ele. – de alguma forma o fogo se comportou como devia.

- Não vou discutir com você agora. O Snape vai olhar e te dar um zero, de novo. – disse a morena desistindo dele.

O último passo era deixar cozinhar em fogo alto a poção ainda transparente até ela ficar colorida, mas translucida, dependendo a cor do preparador. Harry reparou que quando parou de mexer seu fogo aumentou sem que ele se mexesse. E em poucos minutos a poção ficou vermelha e o fogo se extinguiu sozinho.

Ele que já tinha terminado o inventario para a poção para o tio, começou a prestar atenção nos amigos. Rony parecia estar com dificuldades, mas tinha conseguido algum progresso. Mione estava satisfeita adicionando seus besouros, assim como Shade que ainda tinha dúvidas se ia dar certo. Ly já estava preparando para deixar cozinhar, e assim como o moreno nem se mexeu e o fogo aumentou para o nível correto. Intrigado ele ia pesquisar isso depois.

Quando Snape percebeu que a maioria da turma terminou pediu que todos colocassem uma amostra na sua mesa. Harry que já estava pronto foi o primeiro a colocar seu frasco na mesa. E ficou novamente preocupado com os ingredientes que ele não possuía.

- Vejo que o Sr. Potter ficará sem nota. Já que é o único que ainda não entregou sua poção.

Harry ficou com raiva disso, mas para não deixar o Professor achar que ganhou pegou mais uma amostra de seu caldeirão, que ainda não tinha limpado.

- Não, 'senhor'- disse ele deixando todo o veneno sair na última palavra. – tenho outra amostra para você.

O Professor ficou intrigado com isso, outra amostra, ele tinha certeza que o filhote de Maroto não tinha entregado nenhuma. Isso podia ser perigoso, já que a poção dele parecia ser a melhor de todas ali. Ele tinha que avisar ao diretor. O menino estava parecendo a mãe, não se importando muito com as regras para preparar as poções, usando um pouco de ousadia e intuição nelas.

No almoço Harry ficou esperando Gina, no intuito de falar com ela, mesmo que fosse no meio de todos. Mas para sua decepção, a ruiva chegou acompanhada do Rosier. Ele não iria falar nada na frente do menino, já que isso somente favoreceria o sonserino, que poderia inventar uma desculpa antes que ela aceitasse a verdade. Ele então parou de comer para ficar longe do comensal, senão poderia azará-lo sem dó nem piedade na frente dos professores.

- Harry, você não tinha nada para me falar não. – disse Gina ao ver o moreno se levantar com pressa.

- De noite, na torre. – disse ele saindo sem antes deixar de olhar feio para o sonserino. Lilian e Sara acompanharam o irmão para fora do salão.

Assim que terminou Hermione arrastou Rony para fora dali também, ela acreditava que o ruivo ia tentar atrapalhar a irmã, principalmente depois do que Harry tinha feito.

- Isso que acontece quando as pessoas me julgam. – Disse Alex mais para si mesmo que para a ruiva. – Infelizmente andaram espalhando que eu sou um comensal. As pessoas preferem acreditar nisso que me perguntarem se e verdade.

- Meus amigos nunca fariam isso. – disse Gina.

- Então, por que o Potter saiu daquele jeito?

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir isso. Eu prometo. – disse a ruiva abrindo um grande sorriso para ele.

Alex saiu dali com o sentimento de dever cumprido. Caso alguém o acusasse ela não acreditaria e ficaria do seu lado. 'Menina Estúpida' pensou.

- Harry, para onde você está indo? – perguntou Shade pouco depois de cruzar a porta do salão principal.

- Para a cozinha. Ali eu não conseguiria ficar. – disse ele simplesmente.

As duas se entreolharam e acharam melhor não perguntar o porquê, principalmente por saberem que tinha algo a ver com a ruiva e o seu acompanhante. Seguiram o menino até a cozinha, pois também não tinham terminado de comer.

- Pontas. O que você vai fazer essa tarde. Temos tempo livre depois da aula de Herbologia. – perguntou Ly querendo animar o moreno.

- Vou às compras. – ele não estava querendo falar muito para não descontar em quem não deve. Primeiro a ruiva o ignora, depois o Snape some com sua poção só para que ele tirasse zero e agora o maldito comensal tinha que comer na mesa deles. Era demais para ele.

- O que quer comprar? – perguntou a ruiva se servindo de algo que Dobby a oferecia.

- Alguns itens para fazer uma poção. Prefiro ir para o Beco que comprar aqui em Hogsmeade, pois aqui tenho certeza que tem gente de olho, e o Boticário lá tem mais variedade e produtos mais frescos. – disse ele.

- Que poção? – perguntou Lilian curiosa pelo irmão quer fazer um poção que não era para aula.

- Gente quem? Ou melhor, de que lado? – perguntou Sara ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma para o tio Remo, para ele usar quando se transforma, tenho alguns ingredientes, mas preciso melhor o estoque delas, outras nós não usamos normalmente nas poções e somente o Seboso tem. – disse ele olhando para Lilian e se virando para Sara. – De todos. Comensais, pessoal do Ministério e da Ordem.

- Podemos ir? – perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Mais é claro. Se não quisesse que fosse não tinha falado nada, simplesmente sumia. – disse ele abrindo o primeiro sorriso sincero do dia.

- Oba. – disseram as duas e começaram a pular que nem crianças.

- Mas antes temos aula. – disse puxando as duas para a realidade. – se vocês se comportarem bem eu pago um sorvete para vocês.

- Sim, Papai. – disse Shade.

- Você vai me pagar caro por isso. – disse ele com um brilho estranho nos olhos. - muito caro.

- Fiquei com medo por você. – disse Ly.

- Você, não vai ser muito malvado, né? – perguntou Shade com carinha de cachorro molhado.

- Essa carinha não vai adiantar nada. – disse ele gargalhando. – Mas deixa isso para hora certa. Winky.

- Sim menino Harry. – disse a elfa com uma reverência.

- Quero que você prepare uma sala no sétimo andar para que possamos fazer uma poção. Não posso usar a Sala precisa, para isso. Quero que enfeitice para que somente eu, Ly, Shade e Mione possamos entrar, alem de você, é claro.

- Sim, menino Harry. Se quiser Winky pode ajudar. Winky sabe fazer poções.

- Obrigado Winky, se precisar eu te chamo. Depois você me fala que sala você preparou.

A elfa saiu imediatamente para atender a ordem de seu mestre.

Os três voltaram do beco com um enorme sorvete nas mãos assim como sacolas de diversas coisas alem dos ingredientes. Tinham passado na loja dos gêmeos e levaram algumas novidades, algumas para divulgação entre os alunos.

O item mais importante na verdade era um livro que Harry tinha recolhido no banco sobre Fogo, para poder entender o que aconteceu com ele e Lilian na aula do Ranhoso.

Depois de iniciarem a preparação da poção e deixarem cozinhar por dois dias, eles foram para a torre. Harry esperava encontrar com Gina para eliminar mais esse problema.

Mais uma vez as obrigações da monitoria atrasaram a menina. Sendo assim Harry decidiu falar com Mione, enquanto as meninas iam guardar as coisas no quarto.

- Está interessante esse Livro de Runas. – disse ele para a morena.

- Mas ele é de Transfiguração. – disse ela levantando para que o amigo pudesse ver a capa.

- Ah. Acho que foi por estar de cabeça para baixo que me confundiu. Sabia que alguns feitiços em Runas lidos de cabeça para baixo tem efeito diferentes. – disse ele com um tom bem parecido com o dela quando explicava algo. – _O Pasquim_ também é cultura.

- Me distrai. – disse ela corando.

- E sua distração está jogando xadrez de bruxo com Neville.

- Isso mesmo. – disse ela antes de perceber que caiu em uma armadilha do moreno. – Não, quer dizer, não enche Harry.

- Eu sempre soube que você era apaixonada por ele. Não adianta negar. – disse o maroto.

- Ta bom. Eu sou apaixonada pelo Rony, está satisfeito?

- Muito. Mas por que você não fala com ele?

- Acho que ele não gosta de mim. – disse ele baixinho, com medo de ser verdade.

- Victor Krum te lembra algo. – disse ele. – ele morre de ciúmes de vocês dois. Mas se você quiser, eu posso ir lá perguntar para ele.

- Não faz isso. – suplicou ele. – ele pode pensar que fui eu quem mandou.

- Tá bom. Mais eu vou ajudar vocês dois. – disse ele se levantando rapidamente e indo em direção ao amigo antes que a morena o impedisse. E baixinho para que somente o ruivo ouvisse, ele falou.

- Rony, estão querendo que nós dois façamos um treino de quadribol sem camisa.

Rony ficou completamente vermelho e olhou para Mione, que olhou para Harry com uma cara raivosa quando o ruivo desfiou o olhar dela.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada, deixando claro para o quase casal que estava brincado com os dois.

Neste instante Gina entra no salão e ao ver o moreno ir à sua direção fala:

-Não, Harry agora não. Acabei de andar metade do castelo atrás dos professores depois de encontrar uma poção estranha em um dos banheiros do terceiro andar, que acabou espirando em mim. Estou fedendo a essa coisa. – 'estou fedendo igual a você' pensou ela. – Preciso de um banho para me livrar disso.

- Estranho. – disse Harry baixo sem esperar que alguém escutasse. – Ela continua com o mesmo cheiro.

- Não, eu senti cheiro de Dragões. – disse Sara ao seu lado.

-Mas como eu disse, de hoje não passa. Ela vai me ouvir nem que eu tenha que amarrá-la na cama. – disse indo em direção ao seu quarto, e quando ficou sozinho nele aparata para a cama da ruiva e enfeitiça as cortinas da cama dela para evitar que alguém os ouvisse e as fechou.

A ruiva estava muito cansada e decidiu que conversaria com Harry na manhã seguinte. Saiu do banho enrolada na toalha, e escolheu uma camisa do time da Grifinória para dormir, percebe-se que era masculino, já que ficou muito grande para o corpo da menina. A vestiu depois de colocar uma calcinha. E foi para cama, achando meio estranho que as cortinas estivessem fechadas. Ela se assustou quando viu o moreno na sua cama.

- Quer me matar de susto? O que você faz aqui? Não podia me esperar lá em baixo? – disparou a perguntar a ruiva.

- Preciso conversar com você. E pelo que parece você não ia descer mais hoje. – disse ele dando uma secada nas coxas da menina que estava a mostra e na camisa provavelmente de Carlinhos já que era o número que os apanhadores usavam.

Instintivamente ela se cobre, ela ainda tinha muita vergonha do rapaz.

- Pode falar.

- Sei que o que eu vou falar pode parecer mentira, mas não é. Eu escutei dois sonserinos conversando e eles disseram que estavam tentando se aproximar de mim através de meus amigos. Eles eram Draco Malfoy e Alex Rosier. Ele é um comensal, Gina. – disse ele diretamente.

- Mentira. Ele não é um comensal, ele me disse isso ainda hoje. Ele está sofrendo pelo preconceito das pessoas por causa do pai. Isso tudo é boato. Mentira. – começou a negar a menina.

- Infelizmente, não é. Eu ouvi ele discutindo com o Malfoy. Ele disse que esta se aproximando de você para me espiar, assim como o Malfoy está tentando dar em cima da Ly. – disse ele um pouco magoado por ela não acreditar nele.

- Para com isso, Harry. Você está parecendo meus irmãos, ciumento como eles. Não podem me ver com um amigo que querem logo destruir isso. – disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos. – Só por que eu tenho amizade na Sonserina você fica assim.

- Não é nada disso. Eu não sou seu IRMÃO. Mas, mesmo assim, quero o seu bem. – disse ele.

- Mas para mim você parece um deles. – disse a ruiva com raiva.

Isso destruiu o coração do moreno. Ela o via como um irmão. Ele parou de discutir, retirou os feitiços da cortina e aparatou para a torre mais alta do castelo. Onde ficou a noite inteira.

Gina não entendeu o porquê dele parar de discutir assim tão rápido, ele não era assim.

Na manhã seguinte ela acorda ainda preocupada com Harry. Ela disse muita coisa que não devia, mas a raiva de vê-lo atacando um amigo foi demais para ela.

Agora ela estava com a cabeça mais fria e poderia conversar com o moreno direito. Arrumou-se e foi esperá-lo na sala comunal. Quando Rony apareceu sozinho, ela foi em direção do irmão.

- Rony o Harry vai demorar?

- Deve. Ele nem dormiu aqui. – disse ele com um toque de preocupação na voz.

- Vamos comer. Depois procuramos ele. – disse Mione chegando perto deles. – A Lilian deve 'saber' onde ele está. Você pode perguntar para ela, as duas já desceram.

Nem foi preciso falar com a ruiva. Quando chegaram ao salão principal logo avistaram o moreno. Ele estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina cercado de garotas, principalmente do sétimo e do quinto anos. Conversavam e riam como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Acho que ele não vai quer falar com você agora não, maninha. – disse Rony para encher o saco da irmã.

-Rony não enche. Eu não acredito que ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas. – disse a ruiva se sentando na mesa ficando de frente para Harry. – Ontem ele acusa o Alex de ser um comensal e estar se aproximando de mim, só pra espionar e agora está no meio das cobras.

- Assanhadas. – disse Lilian.

- Oferecidas. – Disse Sara.

- Vagabundas. – disse Carol que estava ali perto e escutou tudo.

- Interesseiras. – disse Mione.

Rony virou os olhos, mulher quando se juntam para xingar outras mulheres é triste. Ele fez o que podia começou a comer enquanto o quinteto destilava o veneno naquelas cobras antes de retornar ao assunto principal, a acusação do Harry.

- Eu acho que Harry deve ter algum motivo para falar isso. – disse Rony quando achou seguro falar.

- Não, ele ta agindo como vocês Weasley agem. Como um bando de ruivos ciumentos. – disse a ruiva com raiva.

- Mas Gina, Ele tem razão. Por que ele daria uma lição de moral n'a gente e depois fazer isso com você. Ele ficou mais de um dia tentando te falar isso. Dava para ver que ele estava arrasado. – disse Mione.

- Nada disso, Mi. Eu falei para ele que eu podia ter um amigo na Sonserina e ele quer provar que eu estava errada. Maldito Sangue Maroto.

- Isso que dá desafiar um Potter. – disse Lilian só para constar.

Harry passou o dia sozinho. Todos estão com raiva dele, por causa da acusação sem provas depois do que ele falou. Sentou sozinho durante as aulas, mas isso foi bom para ele poder planejar melhor seus próximos passos com relação a AD.

No jantar ele se sentou na mesa vermelha e comeu com pressa, para poder dar uma olhada na poção mata cão quando todos ainda estavam no salão.

- Que pressa é essa, Potter. Tem um encontro agora é? – perguntou Gina, agora com raiva dos boatos que ela escutou envolvendo o moreno e ausência de roupas.

Ele olhou para a ruiva com um olhar magoado que chegou a ferir ela também.

- Não, tenho que ver a poção que estou fazendo para o meu 'tio', antes da nossa reunião.

- Que reunião? – perguntou ela.

- Ninguém te contou não? Da AD. – disse ele olhando para ela espantado.

- Acho que a Luna também não tá sabendo. – disse Carol que mais uma vez estava conversando com as meninas, assim seria mais fácil sumir de vista.

Harry pegou dois pergaminhos e escreveu uma nota para Luna falando da reunião e outra para o Remo falando da poção. Depois dobrou como aviõezinhos, lançou um feitiço neles e jogou para cima.

Algumas pessoas acompanharam o gesto do moreno, e ficaram tentando adivinhar para quem iam, porém quando os aviõezinhos se separaram e começaram a cair eles se multiplicaram e foram em inúmeras direções. Alguns chegaram a pousar na mesa em frente a algumas pessoas, mas quando encostavam neles os papeis sumiam. Ninguém conseguiu saber para quem eram, já que os verdadeiros pousaram no colo dos destinatários, sem que ninguém percebesse.

Harry saiu logo sem ficar para ver as reações das pessoas. Assim não viu que ganhou para sua casa vinte pontos pela belíssima demonstração de magia e diversão, dados pelo diretor.

A poção estava do jeito que tinha que estar. Menos mau, assim ele não envenenava o tio. E partiu para a Sala Precisa para preparar tudo por lá. Ele fez surgir um salão grande e com algumas almofadas em um canto para que eles pudessem descansar, e uma mesa para comida. Chamou seus elfos e pediu para colocar alguma comida e bebida ali, ele sabia que a animagia era desgastante fisicamente.

Ele ficou esperando pelos outros lendo o livro do Fogo. Como da outra vez, chegaram todos juntos, inclusive a professora, que foi logo perguntando uma coisa para ele.

- Ano passado, AD significava Armada de Dumbledore. Por que esse ano é diferente?

- Porque ano passado era por isso que lutávamos, Por Dumbledore. E um exército era o que o ministério temia. Este ano perdeu a finalidade em ambos os casos.

- Acho que isso continua sendo uma armada. Estes são os mais poderosos bruxos do castelo. Devo parabenizar você por ter a sorte de estarem todos ao seu lado.

- Acho que você esta certíssima. – disse ele se virando para a placa com o nome e modificando-a. Agora se lia **Armada de Defesa.** – Armada é melhor que associação.

Gina sentiu um arrepio passar por ela, ele preferia seu nome ao da Cho, o problema era o diretor então. Mas como Minerva não sabia bem a historia da criação da AD, ela começou a falar:

- Acho melhor não perdermos tempo. Não vou ficar falando da teoria para vocês. Se isso tem que ser feito de forma ilegal e rápida, não precisamos dessa parte. Principalmente que parte dela nós já estudamos no terceiro ano.

- Existem algumas formas diferentes de iniciar a transformação. Como o uso de poções e feitiços reveladores. Mas eles costumam ser lentos e acabam desestimulando quem tenta. Estes geralmente são os métodos que o ministério permite que as pessoas tenham acesso. Acredito que tenha sido assim que os marotos tenham conseguido isso. Vou usar um método mais rápido, mas mais desgastante e com algumas inconveniências.

- Quem são os marotos? – Perguntou Neville.

- 'Os Marotos' era um grupo alunos que tínhamos na escola há alguns anos, era o grupo de baderneiros da época, não muito diferente do trio ali. – disse Minerva apontando par Harry, Mione e Rony. – Mas eles não estavam tentando lutar contra um bruxo das trevas, eles simplesmente se divertiam. Uma destas diversões foi se tornar animagos. O que devo dizer foi um feito muito grande para qualquer aluno. Poucos os que conseguiriam fazer isso sem supervisão. Eu acredito que vocês conseguiriam isso, mas o Pontas queria que fosse rápido, me chamou.

- Mas como vocês conhecem os Marotos? – perguntou Luna.

- Eles eram Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. – disse a professora, sabendo que Harry não conseguira. – Sendo assim os pais deste trio, alem do professor de vocês.

- Mas assim estamos desviando a aula. Eu sei de um feitiço que acelera a transformação, demorará algumas reuniões para que consigam atingir seus objetivos. Pequenas mudanças ocorrerão em vocês neste período, enquanto estiverem sobre o feitiço e só conseguiram se transformar sem o feitiço quando a transformação estiver terminada. Por isso sempre será necessária a minha presença. Já que ninguém consegue se enfeitiçar. Pontas, você me ajuda a enfeitiçá-los?

- Claro Mimi. Primeiro você, assim aprendo o feitiço.

Ela fez um circulo perfeito com a varinha e lanço o feitiço _Animalia_ em Hermione, que tinha se oferecido para ser a primeira a receber o feitiço. Depois ela enfeitiçou Neville, Luna, Carol e Rony. Enquanto Harry enfeitiçava Gina, Sara e Lilian.

Harry percebeu que para Lilian foi necessário muito mais energia que para as outras duas e mesmo elas pareceu que foi necessária mais energia que a professora utilizou para os outros.

- Sua vez. – disse a professora. E lançou o feitiço nele.

A professora sabia que a primeiras mudanças ocorreriam em um nível mais interno, demorando para demonstrar algo externamente, e a primeira coisa a ser vista seria aura na forma do animal que eles se tornariam. Ela percebeu que foi sabia a decisão de permitir que Harry lançasse o feitiço nas meninas, já que o poder delas era muito grande e ela quase esgotou sua energia no moreno.

Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da mesa, repondo suas energias com um pouco de chocolate. E observava os alunos, que apesar de não terem entrado em transe, estavam concentrados neles mesmo esperando suas modificações. Com exceção obvia de Harry que estava afastado de todos analisando cada um.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, a professora começou a ver uma aura vermelha saindo do moreno e se expandindo rapidamente, pouco depois uma aura começou a circundar Lilian, vermelha como do irmão, sendo seguida por uma aura negra em Sara.

Surpresa, ela analisou a aura da Shade tomar a forma de um grande quadrúpede, mas não conseguiu perceber de que se tratava, mas parecia ser de um canídeo, um cachorro ou lobo. Mas as auras de Harry e Ly não tomaram forma definida, mas pareciam mudar constantemente de uma para outra não dando tempo dela identificar. A de Lilian hora parecia ser um grande pássaro, com constantes mudanças na forma da cabeça e do corpo, hora parecia ser um grande felino. Já a de Harry mudava de uma forma muito grande alada, para duas formas quadrúpedes, sendo que uma parecia ser também um grande felino.

Sim o poder deles era tão grande que já tinham conseguido incorporar seus animais a sua magia, refletindo na aura.

Ninguém mais parecia ter notado mais nada, mas o tempo foi passando e o fim da reunião estava para acontecer. Como ela ainda precisaria de energia para finalizar o encantamento em Harry ela decide começar pelos monitores do sexto ano.

Quando os três se preparam para lançar o feitiço em Harry, este começa a demonstrar mudanças em seu corpo assim como Lilian.

Garras começaram a surgir nas mãos de Harry e sua pele começou a mudar de cor, mas esta não pode ser definida pela aura que ainda o circundava. Da mesma forma que a pele de Ly, que também teve uma mudança em sua cabeça. Impressionada, Minerva acelera a retirada do feitiço. E rapidamente retira o feitiço de Lilian sem ajuda. Caindo quase sem forças no chão.

- Mimi. – disse Harry chegando perto dela. – O que aconteceu?

- Usei muita magia. – disse ela. – Liberte os outros.

Assim ele o fez, mais com apenas um feitiço ele libertou todos os outros. E depois ajeitou a professora na cama que surgiu ao lado deles.

- A quantidade de magia necessária para esse feitiço depende do nível de magia do receptor. Como seu nível é alto, Harry gastei quase tudo e foi ainda mais difícil te tirar dele, tendo usado Rony e Hermione para isso, mesmo assim não agüentei e tive um principio de esgotamento mágico. Nada que uma boa comida e uma noite de sono não resolva.

- Se você gastou tanta energia comigo, acho melhor usar outro método. – disse o moreno preocupado.

- Não. Foi desgastante porque foi a primeira vez. As próximas serão mais fáceis, tanto para mim quanto para você. – disse Minerva.

- E cara, você estava até conseguindo se transformar. – disse Rony impressionado.

- Estão todos dispensados por hoje, mas gostaria de conversar em particular com os três Potter. – disse a professora.

Quando os amigos saíram dizendo que esperariam na torre, exceto as duas corvinais que os veriam de manhã, a professora voltou a falar.

- Vocês três estão muito adiantados com relação a essa magia. Eu pude ver as auras que circundavam vocês. Sara acho que será como o seu pai, um belo canídeo, mas você dois parecem ter uma coisa rara, mais de uma forma animaga. Três para ser mais exata. Não consegui identificar o que eram, mas gostaria de informar que uma de cada um é parecida, um grande felino. – disse ela. – e é essa forma que quero que vocês tentem alcançar quando estiver na presença dos outros, as outras tentaremos em outros horários. Pode ser frustrante para os outros se souberem disso. Somente nós saberemos disso.

Ela estava quase dormindo.

- Eu te levarei para seu quarto e pedirei para Dobby levar alguma comida. – disse ele carregando a professora nos braços. – vocês podem voltar eu esperarei na porta do salão.

Quando Harry voltou para a torre o clima não era dos melhores, parece que apenas as suas irmãs estavam de bem com ele, até mesmo Nathy estava com cara feia para ele, provavelmente se lembraram da briga que ele teve com a caçula Weasley. Decidiu não forçar nada, como sempre no fim as pessoas veriam que ele dizia a verdade.

Gina saia de sua aula de astronomia e como seu parceiro na monitoria tinha sofrido um acidente na aula de feitiços, ela novamente estava seguindo para sua ronda. Mione tinha falado com ela que a McGonagall fazia as escalas da monitoria de forma que não coincidissem com as reuniões da AD e todos tivessem noites livres, mas esta ela perderia.

Em um corredor do quarto andar ela percebeu que tinha um casal em situação não condizente com o local. Ela tinha esperanças que não fosse Harry com mais uma piranha. Pelos boatos que tinha ouvido metade das meninas do castelo já tinham passado nas mãos do moreno nesta semana, ela não acreditava em todos, apesar de saber que o menino agora tinha se tornado um verdadeiro maroto, o que não quer dizer que tenha mudado tanto.

- Mas, você não estava com a Weasley? – perguntou a menina que parecia ser da Sonserina.

- Não eu nunca estive com a Weasley. – disse Alex. Por um momento Gina ficou aliviada por não ser Harry, mas decidiu escutar o que estavam dizendo. – Aliás, eu nunca ia ficar com aquela pobretona se eu tivesse escolha.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a menina.

- Eu estou em missão aqui na escola. Tenho que me aproximar da bobinha pra ficar perto do Potter. Ela é tão tola, que nem percebeu, eu até falei para ela que estava sendo perseguido por causa do meu pai. E ela acreditou que eu não sou um comensal.

Gina nem viu o tapa que o menino recebeu da menina. Ela se virou para correr e bateu em algo, sem pensar ela abraçou aquele em quem bateu.

Harry estava mexendo em seu malão quando encontrou a bola de cristal que tinha ganhado de Hermione de aniversário. Sem pensar disse o nome de Gina e a viu, parada olhando para Rosier que estava conversando com uma sonserina. Então aparatou as costas dela para ver qual seria sua reação.

Quando o sonserino falou que estava enganando Gina e que realmente era um comensal, sua vontade era quebrar a cara dele. Mas como a ruiva se virou e se chocou com ele, abraçando-o, ele resolveu que tinha que cuidar dela antes.

Com a menina nos braços, ele aparata para dentro da Sala Precisa, e assim viu a magia da sala agindo. Onde não existia nada começou a aparecer uma lareira, uma cama e quando o quarto finalmente ficou pronto uma porta apareceu.

Ele pegou Gina no colo e a colocou na cama, se afastando um pouco.

- Não me deixe, Harry. – disse a menina em um sussurro.

- Eu só ia trancar a porta, mas posso fazer daqui mesmo. – disse ele sacando a varinha e trancando a porta com magia e deitando ao lado da ruiva.

Harry ficou ali abraçado com Gina até que ela parasse de chorar, que quando ocorreu ela disse:

- Desculpa. – e adormeceu.

Harry dormiu um pouco depois.


	19. Lúxuria

Capítulo 19 – Luxúria

Harry acordou ainda abraçado a Gina, na manhã seguinte. Olhou para ela e achou que não devia acordá-la, ela parecia tão serena e despreocupada dormindo. Porém era necessário, eles tinham aula daqui a pouco.

- Gina. Acorde. – disse ele suavemente. – Gi. Temos aula daqui a pouco.

Nada ela nem se mexia. Harry viu que precisaria apelar. Usaria um truque que usa com Rony.

- Sr Wesley eu posso explicar. Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – disse ele em um tom como se desculpasse.

-PAI! Não é nada disso mesmo. – disse a menina dando um pulo na cama.

Ela se virou com a cara fechada para Harry quando percebeu que ainda só estavam os dois ali e que o moreno estava segurando um riso.

- Não teve graça nenhuma, Sr Potter. – disse a menina dando soquinhos no peito dele.

- Ah, teve. Não tanta como tem com o Rony, mas teve. Ele nem consegue articular uma frase por pelo menos um minuto. Até lá eu já estou do lado da Mione.

- Eu só te perdôo se da próxima vez que fizer isso com ele, você me chamar antes. – disse a menina com cara pidona. E se lembrando do por que estava ali falou. – Eu preciso me desculpar com você. Não me interrompa, por favor. Eu desta vez não confiei em você. Acreditei que você tinha ouvido apenas o boato. Ele tinha me falado que não era comensal, achei que você só fez isso para destruir a minha amizade com ele. Te conheço a tantos anos que devia saber que você não faria isso.

- Eu sei que você tenta ver as pessoas com outros olhos. Veja a Luna. Se não fosse você, não a conheceríamos. Só tem que tomar cuidado para não se machucar. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual tantas pessoas gostam de você. – disse ele dando um beijo na testa da ruiva. – Vamos temos aula, e temos que tomar café.

Os dois aparataram perto da entrada da torre e correram para seus dormitórios. Harry tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa. E desceu para esperar a ruiva, seria mais rápido se aparatassem.

- Ainda não desceu? – perguntou Gina ao ver o moreno ali na sala comunal.

- Estava esperando você. Achei que poderia quer uma carona. – disse ele oferecendo o braço.

Novamente aparataram perto do destino, para que ninguém visse. Entraram normalmente no salão, mas já tinham soltado os braços.

Rony assim que viu Harry foi logo perguntando.

- Com quem você passou a noite? – seu tom era bem malicioso.

- Agora é assim, eu sumo e vocês logo pensam que estou com alguma mulher. Só por que eu fiquei com duas, esse povo já aumenta tudo, tem algumas que falam que ficaram comigo que eu nem sei quem são. Não devia, mas vou explicar para pararem de pensar bobagem. Precisei resolver uns problemas ontem e acabei passando a noite na Sala Precisa. – disse ele em um tom que não aceitaria comentários, o que Gina agradeceu.

- Vejo que vocês resolveram a briga. – disse Mione ao ver os dois sentados juntos, bem mais próximos que de costume.

- Sim. Acabei constatando que o Harry tinha razão. Rosier é um comensal. – disse a ruiva. – eu o ouvi confessando.

- Deixem seus comentários para depois, Dumbledore que está quereno falar. – disse Harry.

Todos olham para o diretor que começa a andar.

- Como você sabia? – Perguntou Shade.

- Ele deixa sua energia livre pra chamar atenção de todos quando quer falar. Ou a direciona para apenas um quando quer falar somente com esta pessoa. – respondeu o moreno.

- Eu percebi isso, mas não me liguei. – disse Ly.

- Desculpe interromper o café de vocês. Mas acho que a notícia que tenho será agradável para todos. Durante algum tempo fiquei recebendo mensagem elogiando o Baile de Inverno que ocorreu há dois anos. E alguns pedindo que ele fosse realizado novamente. Percebi que era uma boa idéia, mas decidi alterar um pouco as coisas. E ao invés de termos um Baile no Natal, que é quando muitos de vocês podem ver sua família, decidi que seria melhor no Halloween. E como manda o figurino do Dia das Bruxas, será um baile à fantasia. Com uma única regra. Todos terão que estar de máscaras. Essa é uma forma de aproximarmos as pessoas sem a barreira das casas, portanto não será necessário irem com pares, desta vez. Todos os alunos poderão participar, mas infelizmente os alunos abaixo do terceiro ano só poderão comprar suas fantasias por correio coruja, enquanto o restante terá a oportunidade de irem para Hogsmeade. Acho que é só isso, tenham um bom dia.

O salão explodiu em comentários. Todos já pensando na sua fantasia, imaginado o que algumas pessoas iam vestir. Até mesmo Mione, Sara, Lilian e Gina saíram imediatamente do salão tentando imaginar uma fantasia para cada uma. Deixando assim Harry e Rony sozinho na mesa.

- E aí Rony, vai convidar a Mione para o Baile? – perguntou o moreno.

- Acho que não, você mesmo ouviu que não era necessário pares.

- Sim ouvi. E acho que por isso mesmo você deve convidá-la. Quem sabe assim vocês se acertam.

- Quem disse que quero me acertar com ela? – perguntou o ruivo vermelho.

- Uai, se não quer, por que corou? – devolveu Harry.

- Será que ela aceitaria?

- Se você perguntar direito e rápido. Tenho certeza que sim.

- Assim que encontrarmos com ela, eu pergunto.

- Se você não o fizer eu faço por você. – afirmou o moreno.

E assim foram para as estufas, onde seria a próxima aula. Chegando perto das garotas, Rony travou. Harry não ia perder a oportunidade de encher a paciência do amigo e foi logo se aproximando de Mione a abraçando pelo ombro, mas sem perder o ruivo de visão e não deixando a morena percebê-lo.

- Mi, preciso muito te perguntar uma coisa. – Rony estava quase batendo no amigo. – Estava lendo um livro e vi um símbolo rúnico. Você poderia me traduzir depois.

- Claro Harry. – disse ela satisfeita que o amigo passou a ler mais.

- Meninas, vamos. – disse ele puxando para as irmãs para longe. Ele sabia que seria mais fácil para os amigos ficarem sozinhos.

Rony se aproxima de uma Mione meio confusa pela súbita saída dos trigêmeos.

- Mione, queria saber uma coisa. E bem... você gostaria de ir comigo ao baile? Tipo, como meu par?

- Sim. – disse a menina surpresa e muito feliz. – Adoraria.

Rony que estava corado desde que chegou abriu um enorme sorriso.

* * *

- Harry. Estávamos conversando com a Mione. – disse Ly revoltada com a atitude do irmão.

- Não reclama. Foi para um bem maior. E terão um assunto melhor para discutir. – disse ele.

- Odeio quando você fica misterioso assim. – reclamou Shade.

- Eu só puxei vocês duas para longe para que Rony convidasse Mione para o baile.

- Como você conseguiu convencê-lo a fazer isso? – perguntou Ly.

- Ameacei fazer eu mesmo o convite. – disse arrancando gargalhadas das meninas.

- E você tá pretendendo convidar quem? – perguntou Shade.

- Ninguém. Serei um espírito livre neste dia. Se nada mudar até lá, é claro. – disse ele. – Olha a professora.

Qualquer comentário foi impedido por isso. E depois da aula o assunto foi o convite do ruivo a morena.

* * *

Naquela noite depois de um treino de quadribol, Harry, Shade e Ly foram para a sala precisa para uma sessão para tentarem se transformar.

- Sara, hoje você não vai tentar. Está aqui para me ajudar a enfeitiçar os dois e apoiá-los. Andei pensando e acho que as formas que esses dois iam assumir primeiro poderiam ser de animais mágicos. Não quero que os outros fiquem frustrados quando se tornarem animais comuns. Nas reuniões da AD quero que se concentrem nos outros.– disse a professora para a morena. – Você fica de olho na Lilian e eu no Pontas.

Assim foi feito. Logo as auras começaram a circundar os dois.

- Se concentrem e tentem descobrir esses animais. E deixem sobressair aquele que veio da última vez.

Tanto Harry quanto Lilian focalizaram sua magia naquela forma que veio na outra aula. E o resultado impressionou as duas espectadoras. Os animais que concentravam agora a aura, apesar de ainda mudara pra as outras duas, eram surpreendentes.

*Harry estava sozinho naquela manhã de sábado no café, ele tinha acordado cedo e corrido pelos territórios da escola. E sabia por ser um dia de descanso os outros estariam ainda dormindo.

- Bom dia, Harry. – disse uma voz que ele nunca achou que escutaria falando seu nome de uma maneira carinhosa assim.

- Bom dia, Pansy. – Disse ele curioso pela atitude da menina que acabara de se sentar bem próximo a ele.

- Fiquei sabendo que teria uma visita a Hogsmeade dentro de algumas semanas. Sabe essa é uma informação confidencial somente para monitores. E queria de saber se você gostaria de saber se você não gostaria de ir comigo?

- Sinto muito, mas eu combinei que levar as minhas irmãs para o passeio. Elas ainda não conhecem e precisam de um guia. Quem sabe em outra oportunidade. – disse Harry para não ser mal educado com ela.

- É quem sabe? – disse a menina se despedindo com um beijo na bochecha dele.

Harry ficou tentando imaginar o que a menina realmente queria, mas nada passou pela sua cabeça. E começou a comer o bolo que estava na sua frente, mesmo sentindo um gosto levemente diferente, ele continuou pensando na sonserina.

- Harry, por que você não nos esperou. – disse Gina chegando com os outros. – assim fica parecendo que você continua com raiva de mim.

- Que isso, Foguinho. Eu nunca tive raiva de você. Só acordei mais cedo e muito elétrico e precisei gastar essa energia de uma forma construtiva. E sozinho. – disse ele abraçando a menina mais forte que o normal, e permaneceu com um braço na cintura dela mesmos os dois sentados.

Ficaram ali comentando sobre o primeiro jogo de quadribol. Até que foram interrompidos por uma menina da Corvinal que cursava o quarto ano que empurrou a Gina e se sentou ao lado do Harry.

- Harry, gostaria de saber se você já tem companhia para a visita ao vilarejo? – disse Anna Mary.

- Tenho. Vou com uma ruiva e uma morena. E estou pensando em convidar uma loira. – disse ele.

- A que peninha. – disse a menina se levantando.

- Posso saber que são essas mulheres. – disse Lilian irritada.

- Deixe me ver. A ruiva é você, a morena a Shade e a loira é a Carol. Claro se ela não arrumar ninguém mais interessante para ir com ela. – disse o moreno.

- Desculpa. – disse a menina arrependida de brigar com ele.

- Não tem problema. – disse ele e vendo a aproximação de Nathy, finge preocupação. – Nathy, que cara é essa?

- Eu vou precisar voltar pra França amanhã. Parece que tem uns problemas com a transferência para cá. E estou me sentindo meio gripada.

- Não seria melhor você ir até a enfermaria? – perguntou Mione meio desconfiada destes dois.

- Eu vou, mas preciso comer algo antes. – disse ela.

- Quer um. – disse Harry pegando um bolinho e oferecendo o resto para a menina.

- Não, obrigado. Vou ficar com torradas mesmo.

- Você quem sabe. – disse ele comendo o bolinho quase todo em uma mordida. – Hoje esses bolinhos estão com um gosto diferente.

- Não achei. – disse Shade. – comi um agora a pouco e não senti nada de diferente.

- Acho que eu estou imaginado coisas, então.

* * *

Harry acordou no meio da noite sentindo que precisava sair do quarto, ali ele se sentia sufocado. Ele sai do quarto como estava dormindo, somente de calça. Também não podia ficar ali na sala comunal, tinha que andar se arriscar. Saiu sem a capa ou o mapa. Não estava se importado em ser pego.

Algo chamou a sua atenção, um cheiro, mas precisamente um perfume feminino. Ele não reconheceu, portanto não era de nenhuma das meninas.

- E hora de caçar. – disse o moreno lambendo os lábios.

*Rony acordou com Harry vasculhando o seu malão, preocupado.

- Que isso Harry? Perdeu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.

- Perdi minha camisa do time. Eu tinha duas, só acho uma. – disse ele.

- E o que tem de mais, e só pedir outra. – disse o ruivo se espreguiçando.

- Não é isso. E se alguém pegou? Podem pegar outras coisas aqui. Como a minha capa e o mapa. Vou enfeitiçar o meu malão para que somente eu possa abrir. Vai ser chato, mas é o mais seguro.

- Vamos logo, que eu não quero perder a aula da Tonks. – Disse Rony já pronto.

* * *

-Bom dia para todos. Eu sou a professora substituta durante os períodos que o professor de vocês estiver afastado. Podem me chamar de Tonks. Nada de professora ou Senhora. Eu serei muito rigorosa quanto a isso. – disse ela com uma cara de malvada. – Bom acredito que alguns de vocês saibam que eu sou Auror. Portanto tenho prática com duelos. E o Professor Lupin me pediu para durante estes períodos ensinasse feitiços de duelos.

- Gostei dessa. – disse Rony baixinho para Harry. – Eu não esperava mesmo que ela conseguisse ensinar nada teórico.

A aula foi dada quase aos moldes antigos da AD. E no final Tonks pediu a palavra.

- Gostaria de mostrar para vocês como é um duelo verdadeiro, não aquilo que vocês viram durante a tentativa de reativar o Clube de Duelos. Gostaria de ter um voluntario.

Harry sabia que ela queria lutar com ele. E levantou a mão.

- Sr Potter. Obrigado por se oferecer. Alguém gostaria de enfrentá-lo? Não? Eu mesma faço isso então. – disse a metamorfomaga vendo a turma se encolher de medo.

Os dois começaram um duelo de exibição. Sem que um realmente quisesse vencer o outro. Mas os feitiços eram mirados no adversário, fazendo o outro desviar ou ter que se defender.

Os amigos perceberam que nenhum dos dois estava se esforçando, já que tinham visto os dois duelarem antes. Com exceção de Carol, que só tinha visto o moreno em ação na AD, por isso ficou impressionada.

Tonks ao ver que o menino começou a se mostrar para as meninas da sala resolve que está bom e para o duelo, antes de ter que tomar uma atitude mais drástica, como aumentar o nível do duelo, ou perder para um menino distraído, que seria o fim de sua pequena carreira de professora, já que ninguém mais a respeitaria como auror na escola.

- Podemos parar Sr Potter. – disse ela levantando a varinha na altura do peito, gesto repetido pelo moreno. – Vinte pontos para o Sr, por ter aquentado um duelo por tanto tempo. Classe dispensada. Você fica Potter.

Depois que os outros alunos saíram da sala restando apenas os integrantes da AD da Grifinória, ela fala para o moreno.

- O Remo pediu pra te agradecer a poção. Ele está se sentindo bem melhor agora, melhor mesmo que quando a poção era feita pelo Seboso. Mas ele ficou preocupado com a quantidade de poção feita, ele disse que não dá para estocar por muito tempo, senão ela vira veneno.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu fiz em maior quantidade pra dar para outra pessoa. – disse Harry.

Hermione arregala o olho quando juntou alguns fatos, coisa que não passou despercebido nem pela professora nem pelo filhote de maroto.

- Vão agora, senão vocês perdem a próxima aula. – disse Tonks.

- Tchau, Tonks. – disseram todos.

- Tchauzinho, Ninfa. – disse Harry.

Hermione esperou estar num corredor vazio para perguntar para Harry.

- Harry, por acaso essa pessoa para quem você fez a poção era a Nathy?

- Por que você acha isso? – perguntou sem responder a pergunta da menina, mas mesmo assim Lilian e Sara perceberam que era verdade.

- Ora ela sumiu no período da lua cheia, com uma desculpa bem estranha e abatida. – disse ela. – Sem contar que escutamos uma conversa sua com ela, foi sem querer, mas vocês estavam no meio do corredor justamente na hora que nós estávamos passando. Você de vez em quando é visto conversando com o Lupin e com ela.

- Isso é para ser segredo, se ela souber que vocês descobriram assim ela me mata. Eu estou a convencendo a contar para vocês. E estou querendo chamar para a AD, vocês sabem que Voldemort quer que todos eles se juntem a ele. Seria uma forma dela poder se proteger.

- Acho uma boa idéia. – disse Rony e quando as meninas viraram a cara para ele rapidamente completou. – Ei que foi? Vão me dizer que não pensaram isso também?

- Certo quando ela voltar, eu tento que ela fale com todo mundo e depois falo para ela da AD, sendo que ela já está desconfiada de algo, nós sumimos muito, todos juntos.

* * *

Mais uma noite sem sossego, para Harry. Mas desta vez ainda era cedo. Ele teve que sair da torre novamente para aplacar aquilo que ele sentia. Um calor insuportável que vinha de dentro dele. Mais uma vez ele sente um perfume feminino no ar, este era conhecido, mas fazia algum tempo que ele não sentia.

- Oi, Harry. – disse a dona do perfume.

- Oi, Ash. O que anda fazendo a essa hora sozinha? – disse com um olhar faminto para a menina.

- Eu, nada. Mas podemos conversar? – disse a menina com outras coisas em mente.

- Acho que nossas bocas estarão muito ocupadas fazendo outra coisa para conversas. – disse o menino se aproximando dela e a jogando para dentro de uma sala vazia, trancando a porta com feitiços poderosos.

* * *

As meninas tinham combinado um fim-de-semana somente de garotas. Iriam passar o dia todo na Sala Precisa fazendo coisas bem femininas, ou melhor, coisas que os garotos não se interessariam, como tratamento de cabelo e de pele e outras coisas. Tinham armado tudo para ser do método trouxa, para demorar mais mesmo.

Os meninos ficaram chateados por não poder ficar perto delas, principalmente Rony e Neville, que estavam querendo a oportunidade para se aproximar mais de seus pares. Mas arrumaram coisas para fazer neste período. Rony ia fazer seus deveres. Enquanto Neville ia ajudar a professora Sprout para conseguir mais uns pontos.

Harry tinha planejado ajudar alguns calouros, depois que Marcela pediu a sua ajuda.

Mione, Ly e Shade ficaram de pegar a comida na cozinha, apesar poderem chamar os elfos, a monitora não aceitou a idéia. Lilian tinha pedido o mapa emprestado para Harry para alguns momentos assim e também para caso quisessem aprontar alguma. Gina, Luna e Carol esperavam na Sala Precisa e Nathy ainda não tinha voltado "da França".

Quando entraram em uma passagem secreta atrás de uma tapeçaria elas escutam duas meninas conversando, vindas do outro lado do corredor que elas estavam, pelo mapa puderam ver que eram duas das amigas da Cho.

- Nossa foi incrível, nunca pensei que por trás daquele jeitinho tímido existisse uma fera.

- Quem diria que Harry Potter é um vulcão na cama.

- Vulcão é pouco, eu podia sentir o fogo vindo dele, antes mesmo de vê-lo. Foi simplesmente inesquecível. – a voz era totalmente sonhadora.

- Como você fez para ele te notar? – curiosidade e inveja podiam ser sentidas na frase.

- Ai é que tá, não fiz nada. Tava só dando um pulinho na cozinha, eu tinha ficado até tarde lendo um livro e fiquei com fome. E ele apareceu do nada. Não sei o que me deu ao ver aquele peitoral, mas eu quase pulei nele. Nem acredito que fui eu que pedi para ele. Acho que foi aquela cicatriz feita pelo dragão. Ele é tão másculo. Achei que ele era um Dragão no corpo de um homem, e que homem.

- Mas me diz como a Cho perde um homem deste? – disse em um tom que seria mais fácil se ele estivesse com a amiga.

As meninas não conseguiram falar nada, mas todas sabiam que essa historia era verdade, pois o conhecimento sobre a cicatriz não é todo mundo que tem. Mas por que ele estava agindo assim, sendo que ele não era deste jeito, nem mesmo deixando o sangue maroto aflorar ele tinha ido tão longe. Ele mesmo dizia que era somente amassos e beijos. Lá se foi parte da alegria do fim-de-semana. Em um acordo silencioso, elas prometeram não falar nada para Gina, ou qualquer outro, se isso não piorasse.

Já era tarde quando elas voltaram para suas casas. Hermione estava olhando para o mapa a fim de ver se as corvinais poderiam ir tranquilamente para sua torre. Foi então que ela percebeu um ponto se mexendo. Esse ponto estava rotulado Harry Potter, ele estava seguindo por uma passagem para Hogsmeade e logo saiu do alcance do mapa.

- A barra está limpa, podemos ir. – disse a menina intrigada com o comportamento do amigo.

Quando chegaram nos dormitórios, Mione deu uma desculpa de estar sem sono e que ia ler um livro, para poder esperar pelo moreno fujão.

Pelas duas da manhã, ela viu o menino voltar pela passagem. Estranhou o fato, Harry podia aparatar e nunca pensava antes de fazer isso, caso não tenha ninguém que não saiba disso por perto.

- Harry, onde você estava? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- A convivência com os Weasley não estão fazendo bem para você, maninha. Ta ficando ciumenta como eles, ou devo dizer super-protetora. – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- Deixa de brincadeira, eu fiquei preocupada quando vi você saindo do colégio. Você deve se lembrar que tem um bruxo das trevas te caçando por ai. – disse ela querendo bater nele. – e você me chega fedendo a cerveja amanteigada.

- Eu bebi apenas uma caneca, Mi. – disse ele. – Fui ao Três Vassouras para me refrescar. Aqui estava muito quente e encontrei uma boa companhia.

- Posso muito bem imaginar o que você fez nas outras 3 horas com essa companhia. Tome cuidado da próxima vez. Você quase foi pego pelo Filch.

- Pode deixar. – disse ele dando um selinho nela e subindo.

* * *

As meninas estavam preocupadas com Harry, ele andava meio desligado nas aulas e parecia não estar preocupado com sua própria segurança. No último treino de quadribol, ele tinha mandado que os batedores tentassem acertá-lo, enquanto o moreno procurava o pomo sem os óculos. E não ficou satisfeito até que os dois conseguissem atingi-lo.

Rony também estava preocupado com o amigo, mas o estomago falou mais alto e ele não estava participando da discussão que ocorria próxima da mesa da Grifinória. Estavam ali Mione, Sara e Lilian. Harry estava com Nathy conversando com Lupin, e Carol não tinha aparecido nas aulas de hoje. Gina e Luna ainda estavam em aula.

Neste momento o moreno entra no salão e segue direto para elas.

-Oi meninas, conversei com a Nathy. E ela quer falar com vocês à noite. – disse ele abraçando Sara e Mione.

Só que desta vez foi diferente. A mão dele foi diretamente para o bolso da calça da Sara e com a outra mão começou a acariciar a bunda da Mione, chegando a aproximar de uma região perigosa. Ele tinha um olhar de cobiça.

- HARRY. – gritou a morena.

- Se você não quer tem quem queira. – disse ele não ligando para a cara indignada delas e caminhando para a mesa procurando companhia feminina.

- Vocês sentiram o calor que emanava dele? –Perguntou Lilian.

- Sim. Foi difícil resistir. – disse Mione envergonhada. – Cheguei a gostar da caricia.

- Oi, meninas. – disse Carol com uma expressão preocupada na cara.

- Oi, Carol. Que cara é essa? – Disse Lilian.

- Onde você se meteu a manhã toda? – perguntou Sara, enquanto Hermione somente acenava com a cabeça.

- Eu estava na enfermaria. Mas isso não é mais o problema. Eu estou preocupada com o Harry, ele tem agido de forma estranha. – disse a menina sem olhara para nenhuma delas. – Ontem estava voltando da biblioteca, quando o Harry apareceu no mesmo corredor que eu. Senti um calor emanando dele, que me fez parar de pensar nas conseqüências. Estávamos perto da Sala Precisa e... – a loira não conseguia mais falar.

- Diz logo, criatura. - disse Shade.

Neste instante Gina entra no salão e vê Harry cochichando algo no ouvido da Parvati, que deixou a menina corada, mas mesmo assim abriu um sorriso e se levantou. Os olhares da ruiva e do moreno se encontraram e nos de Harry parecia haver um pedido de socorro, mas foi apenas por um instante, já que Gina desviou o olhar com raiva.

- Eu não resisti e acabamos na cama. – disse envergonhada a italiana. – não sei o que me deu parecia que ele era um dragão e tinha me hipnotizado. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi justamente pedir pra ele que me desse tudo que ele pudesse. E digo, ele é um Deus como as meninas estão falando. Mas eu sei que ele não é assim, pelo que vocês falam e que convivi com ele. Foi uma noite maravilhosa, confesso, mas ela foi errada. O Harry está com algum problema. Vocês têm que falar com ele. Ele pode...

- Vamos falar, mas agora é tarde. – disse Lilian vendo o irmão saindo pela porta que agora pouco a Parvati tinha saído. – Vamos falar com ele depois das aulas.

Quando o grupo chega à sala de transfiguração, Harry ainda não tinha chegado. Elas não contaram para o Rony, ele podia colocar tudo a perder com a sua boca grande.

Poucos minutos depois entra uma Parvati com cara de satisfação e a roupa toda amassada e a maquiagem borrada, dando um grande sinal do que fazia antes da aula. E no momento que a professora ia fechar a porta, entra o moreno.

- Para não perder o costume. – disse ele piscando para a professora.

Ele não aparentava ter feito nada antes da aula, mas que chegou correndo, pelo suor que estava em sua face.

Lilian vira para o irmão e fala.

- Quero falar com você depois.

Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram e a ruiva viu desejo, loucura e dor nos olhos verdes do irmão e se preocupou.

A professora começou a aula e parte da atenção de todos começou a ir para a matéria. Menos Harry.

Ele quando olhou nos olhos da irmã, sentiu mais calor que sentia e um desejo quase incontrolável se apossou dele. Ele queria possuir a ruiva ali mesmo, no meio da sala com todos olhando, ia fazê-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Queria vê-la gritando seu nome bem alto para que todos soubessem o prazer que ele podia dar.

Ficou neste transe por alguns minutos. Até que a professora o interrompeu.

- Sr. Potter. Você... – começou a professora mais foi interrompida pelo maroto.

- Eu preciso... enfermaria... mau, muito mau... isso precisa parar. Ly não. – disse ele entre os dentes.

Ele saiu dali, pensando que ele não podia fazer isso com a irmã, que ele devia estar louco. Quando se viu sozinho no corredor ele apontou a varinha para seu peito e realizou um feitiço que ele tinha visto em um livro na Sala Precisa que imitava uma camisa de força trouxa. Seus braços logo se juntaram ao corpo como se ele estivesse se abraçando. E aproveitando esse pequeno momento de lucidez aparatou para a enfermaria.

* * *

- Calma menina. É normal algumas pessoas terem problemas com alimentos. Você toma essa poção e descansa. Amanhã você poderá voltar as suas atividades normais. – disse Poppy para a menina deitada em uma das camas de sua enfermaria.

Ela ia para sua sala depois de posicionar o biombo par impedir a visão de qualquer um para a menina, quando escutou o som de um corpo caindo na porta do cômodo.

Ela olha e vê Harry caído de joelhos tremendo tentando se levantar.

- Me ajude... Faz isso parar. – disse ele com dificuldade.

A enfermeira ficou surpresa ao ver que ele estava preso em um feitiço que imobilizava seus braços como uma camisa de força. Esse feitiço estava desaparecido e poucos eram aqueles que tinham visto alguém que o recebeu que ainda estava vivo. Ela era uma destas pessoas assim como o Diretor. Principalmente que parecia que o moreno era quem tinha lançado ele com perfeição.

O moreno parou de tremer e levantou a cabeça. Ela viu um olhar de desejo nele, e sentiu um calor insuportável saindo do moreno.

- Marcela. – disse ele baixinho reconhecendo o perfume da menina que estava deitada ali.

Ele se levantou como se nada estivesse acontecendo e destruiu o feitiço que o prendia avançando para cima da menina.

A enfermeira que já tinha conhecimento que algo acontecia com o moreno, e vendo como isso acontecia entendeu o que estava acontecendo e imediatamente sacou a varinha e estuporou o menino que já contornava o biombo.

Harry caiu no chão e antes de ficar inconsciente disse.

- Brigado, Tia Poppy. – e tudo ficou escuro para ele.

* * *

Ly sentiu que tinha algo errado com Pontas. Ele tinha entrado em um transe e depois saiu correndo da sala. Por um instante ela conseguiu visualizar o que se passava na cabeça do irmão. Ela viu a si mesma e o irmão nus, abraçados ali naquela sala, com todos os colegas olhando e ela gritando o nome dele com prazer que ela parecia sentir. Ela sentiu nojo, vergonha e excitação. Agora ela podia entender como tantas meninas acabavam não resistindo ao moreno e se entregando tão fácil. Aliás, estava bem agradecida ao irmão por ter saído. Ela já estava se sentindo estranha perto dele.

No fim da aula, ela mais os outros foram para a enfermaria. Encontrando Gina e Luna pelo caminho foram todos para lá. Não viram que a professora McGonagall estava atrás deles.

Quando chegaram viram Harry deitado em uma cama, amarrado a ela, suando e tentando se debater.

- O que acontece com ele, Poppy? – perguntou a professora, a única que conseguiu falar alguma coisa ao ver a cena.

- Prefiro esperar pelo Diretor e pelo Professor Snape. – disse a enfermeira.

- Não será mais necessário. – disse Snape ao entrar na enfermaria. – O diretor não se encontra, portanto a autoridade máxima da escola, agora é você Minerva.

- O Sr Potter está sofrendo os sintomas da intoxicação por poções. Acredito que sejam duas diferentes, consegui identificar uma delas. O que vocês estão vendo é o corpo dele, tentando se livrar delas.

- Qual é a poção que você identificou? – perguntou o mestre em poções.

- Capital. – disse a enfermeira.

- Ele está tomado pela Luxúria. – disse Lilian corando.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Minerva.

- Pelo comportamento dele. – disse simplesmente a ruiva. Não queria revelar muita coisa na frente de Snape, ela passou a não confiar nele, depois de pega-lo olhando de forma diferente para ela.

- Ainda falta identificar a outra poção, fazer um antídoto e descobrir como ele ingeriu as poções. – disse a vice-diretora.

- Acredito que alguém tenha roubado uma amostra que o próprio Potter tenha feito em minha aula. Logo os suspeitos estão naquela aula. Infelizmente devo suspeitar primeiramente dos sonserinos. – disse Snape.

- Acho que sei como ele as ingeriu. – disse Hermione se lembrando de um fato diferente que ocorreu há alguns dias. – Ele comeu bolinhos com as poções. Ele disse que eles estavam com gosto diferentes, mas foi o único a sentir isso. Provavelmente estavam apenas nos que ele comeu. Ele era o alvo, não queriam acertar mais ninguém.

- Como pode isso? – perguntou o sonserino.

- Era só alguém distrair a sua atenção e colocar o bolinho no seu prato. – disse Gina se lembrando da atirada que a empurrou naquele dia.

- E a outra poção pode ser a poção do Amor que Gina encontrou no banheiro. – disse Lilian.

- Como você sabe que era poção do amor? Ela estava mal feita e só depois de analisá-la bem foi que eu descobri isso. – disse o professor.

- Pelo cheiro. Eu senti um cheiro diferente do que sentiram Harry e Sara. – disse a ruiva corando com o elogio indireto. – A poção tinha derramado na roupa da Gina.

- Esse menino tem sorte. Se realmente foi essa poção, naquele estado que foi encontrada ela era venenosa. Mas se nem Você – sabe – quem consegui matá-lo, uma poção estragada não conseguirá. – Snape recebeu olhares assassino de todos na enfermaria depois de dizer isso. – Acho que vou fazer um antídoto para ele.

- Então a associação da Luxúria com amor causou toda a confusão, principalmente na cabeça dele. – disse a enfermeira. – Espero que ele não tenha encontrado com a menina que deu a poção do amor para ele. O feitiço terá virado contra o feiticeiro e ela não conseguirá viver se não tiver o moreno ao seu lado. Há relatos de quando alguém esta tomado pela Luxuria associado a esta poção tem contato intimo com outras pessoas, elas viciam e querem sempre continuar o ato eternamente, o que causa a morte destas pessoas. Me parece que esse efeito foi cortado pela presença de outra poção, mas acredito que nenhuma destas meninas que teve contato com Harry conseguirá tanto prazer quanto teve com ele.

- Agora só temos que saber quem enviou as duas poções para ele. – disse a Diretora saindo preocupada.


	20. Sonhos

Capítulo 20 – Sonhos

Pouco depois, Snape voltou com os antídotos que foram prontamente ministrados. Harry parou de se debater, e o suor diminuiu. Madame Promfrey achou melhor mantê-lo desacordado até a manhã, para que faça todo o efeito e ele se cure totalmente.

Lilian e Sara não quiseram sair da enfermaria antes que o moreno estivesse bem, o que foram atendidas pela enfermeira, já que tinha poucos pacientes e com certeza o moreno assim que acordasse perguntaria por elas ou pior sairia atrás delas.

Mione e Gina tiveram que fazer a ronda, aquela noite, decidiram fazer juntas.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Mione para a ruiva.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu sem muita firmeza.

- Então vou mudar a pergunta. Como você está se sentindo com o que aconteceu com o Harry?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Gina na defensiva. – Eu estou do mesmo jeito que você. Preocupada. Pode ser coisa de Voldemort.

- Eu sei o que você sente por ele é mais que amizade. Nem adianta vir com essa que já esqueceu, que era somente uma paixonite infantil. Vamos pode ir falando.

- Certo. Eu estou apaixonada por ele. Sim, aquilo foi realmente uma paixonite infantil, que eu superei. Tanto que sai com outros meninos. Mas desde as férias ele tem me tratado de forma diferente, é mais carinhoso e gentil. Ele convenceu a minha mãe a fazer a festa e pagou por ela.

- Não foi um empréstimo? – perguntou a morena.

- Se ele se lembrar de cobrar. Ele fazia tudo mesmo sabendo que eu tinha um namorado.

- Ele não sabia. Ou melhor, achou que você estava brincando com o Rony, quando falou aquilo no trem, a Shade me falou. Mas você sabe que ele demora para entender o que sente.

- Ele não gosta de mim. Ele não me contou que o Dino me traia. – disse a ruiva.

- Ele devia estar achando que você gostava dele, e ele não queria que você sofresse. Você sabe muito bem que ele prefere se sacrificar a ver os outros sofrendo.

- Ele faz uma coisa que me faz odiar, logo depois me faz apaixonar por ele de novo. Não agüento mais isso.

- Nesse momento você o odeia ou está apaixonada?

- Não sei. Ainda tem o fato de que ele me vê como uma de suas irmãs.

- Isso não é verdade. – disse Mione. – Ele nunca disse isso, mas deixa muito claro que me vê como uma, assim como vê também o Rony. Ele sempre te procura pelo salão Principal ou na torre, quando ele entra e você não está junto, ele acha que ninguém percebeu, só por que ninguém comenta. O Rony com certeza nunca reparou.

- Mas mesmo tomado pela Luxúria e não tentou nada comigo, ele me olhou pedindo ajuda, mas nada a mais. Assim como fez com vocês três. Até a Carol ele pegou.

- Não foi bem assim. – disse a Morena encabulada. – Ele tentou. De manhã ele chegou passando a mão em mim e na Sara, e ficou muito irritado quando recusamos. Foi muito difícil resistir.

- Então eu podia ter ajudado ele, mas preferi achar que ele estava assim por vontade própria. – Disse a ruiva desesperada. – Agora que ele vai me odiar. Ele sempre esteve do meu lado, mas quando ele precisa de mim, eu caio fora.

- Se ele gostar de você mesmo como eu acho que gosta, ele não se afastará de você. Mas ele também deve achar que você não gosta dele. Senão já teria tentado algo. Se aproxime dele mais, peça aulas particulares. Sabe ele parece ainda mais poderoso que antes. Se insinue e veja no que dá. Mas seja mais insistente depois do baile. Acho que até lá ele ficará saturado de gente no pé dele.

- Sim, isso é uma boa. Mas agora temos que falar com a McGonagall que sabemos de um suspeito. Aquela Corvinal. Provavelmente a outra pessoa só o Harry pode dizer.

* * *

Harry aos poucos foi acordando, sem abrir os olhos foi repassando o que tinha lhe acontecido nos últimos dias. Percebeu logo o motivo de tudo, a poção Capital, ele tinha perdido o controle. Mas porque saiu diferente, ele conseguia se controlar no começo. Provavelmente outra poção tivesse alterado os efeitos.

Por que a Parkison tinha feito isso? Se bem que o segundo bolinho tinha um gosto diferente do primeiro. Será que a Anna Mary tinha tentado uma poção do amor? Isso explica a Luxúria.

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos para encarar a realidade, ele pode ter destruído vidas de pessoas que ele gostava. Como ele conseguiria encarar a Carol agora, Mione, Sara e Gina. Pior, como ele conseguiria olhar para Lilian. Ele sabia que a ruiva tinha visto os seus pensamentos. Um descuido tinha destruído a família que ele tinha acabado de formar.

- Veja quem acordou. – disse Lilian feliz ao seu lado. – Como você está maninho?

- Desejando que a maldição da morte de Voldemort tivesse tido efeito. – disse ele olhando para o teto.

- Nunca mais fale isso. – disse Sara com ódio. – Você sabe muito bem que nossas vidas seriam piores se isso tivesse ocorrido.

- Não culpamos você. – disse Lilian serena. – Será que você pode pelo menos olhar pra gente?

Harry então se senta na cama. As meninas vêm que ele perdeu o brilho no olhar.

- Não sei como vocês podem dizer isso. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu vi nos olhos de vocês ontem, decepção. E só me disserem que levo vocês de volta para Itália.

- Deixa de ser melodramático menino. Nós sabemos que a culpa não foi sua, e já te dissemos isso. Não aconteceu nada. – disse Shade. – Se bem que se tivesse acontecido, eu não ia reclamar.

- Sara. – disse horrorizada Ly, enquanto Pontas arregalava os olhos.

- Que foi? Se ele é isso tudo na cama que as meninas falam eu queria muito bem experimentar. – disse Shade maliciosa. – Aliás, não somos irmãos de sangue, ninguém ia achar errado.

- Conheça alguém que ia achar estranho. – disse Harry voltando ao normal. – Posso perguntar para ele?

- Deixa de ser chato. – disse Shade batendo nele.

- Que bom que você voltou. – disse Ly. – Você se recuperou direito?

- Se você quiser testar a sorte. – disse Pontas batendo as mãos nas coxas.

Lilian não pensou duas vezes e pulou no colo dele, o abraçando.

- Calma. Eu estou bem. – disse ele ao sentir que a menina chorava contra o seu peito.

- Eu tive medo de ter perder. Eu vi a loucura nos seus olhos, ontem. Além da dor.

- Eu perdi o controle. E quase fiz uma lambança. Tentei pedir ajuda, mas fui ignorado. – disse ele com dor.

- Mas como bom herói preferiu se sacrificar. – disse Sara. – Sair daquele jeito da sala da Mimi, foi um ato de coragem.

- Bom deixando isso de lado. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui e não estão na aula?

- Ainda nem é horário do café. – disse Lilian ainda no colo do moreno. – E temos permissão da Mimi para estar aqui.

Alguém entra na enfermaria e caminha até eles.

- Você resiste até mesmo aos antídotos. – disse Snape de forma seca ao ver a ruiva no colo dele. – Chego a achar que você nunca esteve sobre a poção.

- Seboso, se você não tem uma família pra preocupar com você, o problema é seu. Estou apenas conformando a MINHA IRMÃ. – e mudando o tom de voz de agressivo para serio. - Mas obrigado pela poção, eu não tinha conseguido achar algo para neutralizar isso.

- Estranho, você sabia que estava sobre a Capital? Isso é raro. Mas mesmo assim se deixava levar por ela.

- Sim, sabia. Reconheci os sintomas, mas se eu não permitisse que ela atuasse algumas vezes eu enlouqueceria e seria pior. Acho que a poção do amor que me fez perder o controle, no final.

-Sim foi a combinação das duas. E foi isso que te impediu de achar uma solução, nem que eu tivesse te dado a receita você faria a poção de forma correta. – disse o professor impressionado com o menino. – Acho que irei avisar a Minerva que você está curado.

Ele saiu da enfermaria ainda impressionado, pela força de vontade que o garoto tinha. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém que conseguiu controlar a poção nem que fosse por poucos minutos. E ele tinha feito por dias. Caso contrário todas as meninas do colégio iam ter sido afetadas também. E aí teríamos guerra dento do colégio pelo premio Potter.

* * *

Pouco depois Marcela acorda e encontra os três irmãos ali conversando. Todos sentados na cama.

- Bom dia. – disse ela meio envergonhada. Ela tinha ouvido a conversa toda e sabia o que poderia ter acontecido caso não parassem o Harry, sua mãe tinha lhe falado sobre essas coisas.

- Bom dia. Marcela. – disseram os três.

- Como você está hoje, priminha? – Perguntou Sara.

- Estou bem. – disse ela mais tranqüila.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – perguntou Lilian e com o consentimento da menina falou. – Por que você é morena se seus pais são loiros assim como seu irmão?

- Bem, mamãe não é loira. Ela toma uma poção para ficar assim, sabe ela é a caçula e queria ser diferente, meu pai não sabe disso. Quando nasci com os cabelos escuros ele me rejeitou, mas não acredita que minha mãe tenha o traído.

- Oh. – disse a ruiva.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Minha mãe me ama, Draco também. Isso me basta. Agora eu tenho amigos, que não são escolha dele. Não agüentava mais aqueles filinhos de papai que ele me apresentava e dizia que ia me casar com um deles.

Ficaram ali conversando com a menina até que a enfermeira liberou Marcela.

- Ainda quero saber o que aconteceu com os Malfoy. Ela tem roupas boas e novas, enquanto o irmão está todo ferrado. A Narcisa não pode ter levado tudo com ela. – disse Sara.

- Essa é fácil. Os Black nunca confiaram muito nos pretendentes de seus filhos. Sempre que tinha um casamento na família, eles exigiam um contrato mágico, onde estipulava que depois de alguns anos o Chefe da família devia avaliar o casamento e principalmente os interesses da família quanto ao casamento, ou no falecimento do membro da família. Como eles sempre foram muito ricos e sempre tinha alguém que queria dar o golpe do baú. Bem, os contratos de Narcisa, Bellatrix e Andrômeda se encerraram no meio do ano. Como eu sou o herdeiro do último homem a sustentar o Nome Black, eu sou o Chefe da Família. E não é do interesse de minha família que Malfoy e Lestrage financiem Voldemort, portanto eu usei meus direitos de reaver o dinheiro herdado e dado como dote. Claro que tinha um bom dinheiro com cada família depois disso. Narcisa retirou quase tudo do cofre quando fugiu, mas deixou o suficiente para o filho viver na escola, mas este não quis saber disso e gastou quase tudo.

- Ele sabe que você fez isso? – perguntou Ly.

- Deve saber, não é um segredo que eu sou o Herdeiro Black. – disse Harry dando ombros. – Mas acho que está na hora de vocês irem se aprontar para as aulas. E tranqüilizar a todos.

Com um selinho elas saíram e prometeram voltar no almoço, já que o moreno só seria liberado de noite.

Rony apareceu ainda no café, obviamente tinha passado na cozinha e pegado algo para os dois.

- E aí, Harry? Como você está?- perguntou o menino.

- Estou bem. – respondeu o menino sem olhar para o amigo. O que ele tinha feito a Hermione estava em sua mente.

- As meninas não quiseram me contar o que aconteceu com você de verdade. Elas sabem mais que me contaram. – disse o ruivo.

Harry conta para ele com mais detalhes que faria para as meninas, deixando o menino boquiaberto com o que podia ser feito.

- Isso quer dizer que você pegou a Parkison também? – perguntou ele malicioso.

- Apesar dela ser bonita, não peguei ela. Apenas a Diana Walker, aquela amiga da Cho, a Ashley Gautier, da Lufalufa, e uma desconhecida no Três Vassouras. Claro tem os amasso que dei na Parvati ontem antes da aula. – Ele tinha decidido não falar da Carol ou do 'incidente' da manhã.

- Menos mal. Imagina se você atacasse alguém da AD, isso ia ficar muito estranho. – disse o Rony.

Harry ficou sem ter o que falar. Mas foi salvo pela Poppy, que estava ouvindo a conversa. Claro que o moreno já tinha detalhado tudo para ela depois que se viram sozinhos, mas sempre era bom ouvir como se contava a historia para outras pessoas, sempre surgia algo novo. Desta vez foi a ocultação de algumas partes apenas.

* * *

Carol aproveitou o intervalo entre as aulas para visitar Harry. Pelo que as meninas tinham contado ele se sentia culpado pela suas atitudes, e com certeza se sentiria mais com ela.

- Oi, Harry.

- Oi, Carol. – disse ele se a olhar.

- Suas irmãs me contaram o que você falou. Não se sinta culpado com o que aconteceu entre a gente. Apesar de ter sido por causa da poção, foi, digamos, inesquecível. Não sou do tipo romântica, sei que essas coisas acontecem entre amigos, algumas vezes. Só não gostaria que você se afastasse de mim por causa disso. Eu sei que não era totalmente você ali, mas quero acreditar que você gosta de mim, como uma amiga, para poder pelo menos me olhar. – disparou ela a falar.

- Você esta certa. Obrigado por me entender. – disse ele. – Você pode se considerar ainda minha amiga.

- Quantas pessoas sabem que nos...? – perguntou ela envergonhada.

- Somente aquelas para quem você contou. Achei que ia ser demais sair espalhando isso.

- Ainda bem, não quero que achem que sou fácil. Sabe essa desculpa da poção não cola muito. – e depois de um suspiro ela volta a falar. – Não há nenhuma chance de eu estar grávida, Madame Promfrey fez todos os exames, mas acho que você tem que ver as outras.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu podia estar louco, mas não cheguei a ficar burro. Eu conheço uma poção que evita gravidez, sempre a tomava.

- Por que você não me falou antes. Eu fiquei preocupada.

- Bem, acho que não deu tempo. – disse ele rindo dela que corou violentamente. - Mas me desculpe, achei que não ia se preocupar com isso, as outras não preocuparam.

- Claro, todas querem um filho de Harry Potter. Você é o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo mágico, acho que mais pela sua herança do que pelos seus olhos verdes. Eu prefiro os olhos. – disse a menina dando um selinho nele e saindo. – E melhor se comportar comigo como se comporta com as suas irmãs, ouviu Potter.

- Pode deixar. – disse o menino com um peso a menos no coração. Falta agora Mione e Gina.

* * *

No almoço as meninas foram todas visitar o moreno. Rony se candidatou a pegar comida na cozinha.

- Oi meninas. – disse Harry desta vez sem desviar o olhar. – Mi, quero pedir desculpas, devia ter tentado me controlar mais. Você é como uma irmã pra mim.

- Harry, deixa disso. Você estava envenenado. Não tinha controle sobre isso. –disse a morena o abraçando.

- Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo e devia ter pedido ajuda. – disse ele.

- A poção não deixaria. – disse ela.

- Eu tenho que pedir desculpa por isso. – disse Gina assustando Ly e Shade. – Você me pediu ajuda, mas eu recusei. Achei que você estava fazendo isso consciente. Devia saber que você não faria isso.

- Se você me perdoar, eu te perdôo. – disse ele com um sorriso. Ele teve uma manhã inteira para pensar e entendeu a menina.

Harry foi liberado pouco antes do jantar e todos foram lá para acompanhá-lo até o Salão Principal. Todo o salão percebeu a entrada do grupo. Muitos começaram a cochichar as mais mirabolantes hipóteses para o que aconteceu com o apanhador dos Leões.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Malfoy estava espumando de raiva.

- O que aconteceu, Draco? – perguntou Crabbe.

- Não sei como ele consegue. Eu me esforcei para que ele fosse expulso da escola. Roubei a poção dele, mas o idiota tinha outra amostra e nem pegou detenção. Snape parece que tem medo dele agora. Usei a Pansy para ministrar a Capital nele, dizendo que era uma poção do amor. Mas o cabeça dura conseguiu se livrar dessa. Não sei como. Eu estou tentando ajudar o Mestre, mas parece que ele caiu em um caldeirão de Felix Felicis. – desabou a falar o loiro.

- Então é assim. – disse Parkinson brava. - Me engana, dá em cima da Potter. E fica bravinho por ter dado errado.

- Vai me dizer que você não gostou de dar em cima dele também e ia ficar muito agradecida se realmente fosse uma poção do amor?

- Claro, depois de toda a escola ficar sabendo que meu namorado arrasta asa para a irmã do seu maior inimigo, você queria o que? Ele é o melhor partido da escola, quem sabe da Inglaterra. Ele é muito mais bonito que você, está riquíssimo, aliás, sempre foi, e esse ar de desleixado deixa qualquer mulher doida. E se metade do que dizem dele por ai for verdade, nem quero pensar. – disse ela suspirando e se afastando.

- Eu nunca quis aquela sangue ruim. – disse Malfoy. – Eu fiz isso somente para trazer ela para o nosso lado.

- Não sei mais se estou ao seu lado. – disse a sonserina.

* * *

Naquela noite, Firenze analisa as estrelas.

- Hoje bons sonhos serão vistos, mas em alguns dias só teremos os maus. Espero que os avisos sejam ouvidos pelas pessoas certas.

* * *

Lilian foi dormir tranqüila, Harry estava bem de novo. Mas não permitiu que nenhuma das duas fosse dormir com ele. Ele ainda não se sentia seguro durante a noite.

Lilian agora estava em uma cabana no alto de montanhas que ela nunca tinha visto. Usava um leve vestido vermelho. Ela achava que estava em um lugar mais quente que a Europa, algo mais próximo da Linha do Equador, era noite e estava bem fresco. As constelações eram diferentes das que elas estava acostumada a ver, tanto ali na Inglaterra e quanto na Itália.

- _Buona notte_ _il mio amore_. – disse uma voz carinhosa as suas costas. – Não vejo a hora de ter ver pessoalmente, só em sonhos não aquento mais.

Lilian se virou e ficou maravilhada com o que viu. Na sua frente estava parado um homem, ou ela achou que era um, parecia mais um guerreiro, um deus-guerreiro. Ele era mais alto que seu irmão. Ele vestia o que parecia ser uma armadura, que lembrava bem um dragão. Seu rosto estava encoberto pelo elmo em forma da cabeça da besta. Mas podia ver a cor de seus olhos eram castanhos esverdeados como o do seu pai. E seu cabelo descia até metade das costas em um tom de castanho mais escuro, mas não chegando ao negro.

Seu coração palpitava mais forte.

- Quem é você? – quase que essas palavras não saem da boca da ruiva. – E por que diz que me encontra em sonhos?

- Isso ainda não está na hora de saberes,_ rossa_. – disse o guerreiro. – Eu estou sempre te vendo nos meus sonhos, e uma forma de saber se estas bem. Precisei aparecer para você hoje, para dar um recado. Cuide de seu irmão e de você mesma. Ele possui muitos inimigos, e poderão usar vocês e a quem vocês amam para atingi-lo.

O Guerreiro foi se aproximando e a beijou. Um beijo calmo, mas apaixonado.

- Agora tenho que ir, seus avôs fizeram um trabalho muito bom nos castelo, tenho dias que tento alcançar uma brecha para lhe ver. Tenho pouco tempo, _il mio uccellino_.

- Quando nos veremos de novo? – perguntou a ruiva mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Poderei visitar seus sonhos, mas temos alguns encontros marcados no mundo real. Mas você só perceberá isso quando eu tiver ido. Vou de dar duas dicas para saber sobre mim. Na primeira vez haverá uma lua por perto, mas uma lua diferente. Na outra uma constelação, uma que é vista daqui, _mio giglio._ – disse ele apontando para o céu sem sair do abraço.

- Tchau, _mio drago. _- disse a ruiva.

- Tchau, _mio fiamme. _– disse o Guerreiro Dragão.

* * *

Gina estava aliviada. Harry tinha a entendido. Ela agora esperava que o plano da Mione para conquistar o filhote de maroto desse certo. Foi dormir mais uma vez com a camisa de quadribol que mais parecia um vestido que tinha pegado sem o conhecimento do verdadeiro dono.

Ela estava voando em sua RedQueen pelos terrenos d'A Toca. Ela simplesmente estava se divertindo, nada de treinar. Quando olha para o horizonte ela vê algo que a faz parar. Parecia uma bola de fogo vindo até a sua direção.

Foi se aproximando e a ruiva pode ver que eram na verdade grandes asas flamejantes que batiam. Gina começou a pensar que poderia ser um grande pássaro. Ficou admirando o se aproximar, quando percebeu que na verdade era um homem,ou melhor, um anjo. Um Anjo de Fogo.

Ele parou ainda batendo suas asas para se manter a mesma altura dela. Gina pode perceber os detalhes deste anjo. Ele vestia uma camisa vermelha justa e sem mangas, uma calça também rubra, e descalço. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, ele parecia estar borrado. E seus cabelos, também eram feito de fogo, como suas asas.

Ele foi se aproximando e a pequena Weasley estava sem reação. E o Anjo a beijou. Ela já não estava mais em cima de sua vassoura, estava voando nos braços dele.

De repente ela estava no chão e seu companheiro tinha sumido.

Gina acorda neste instante desesperada, assim como estava no sonho ao se ver sozinha.

* * *

Dois dias depois, as meninas ainda suspiravam pelo Harry, mas este decidiu dar um tempo para desta vida. Agora eles tinham mais uma reunião da AD, com enfoque na animagia.

Harry enfeitiçou a todos e esperou que Minerva o fizesse o mesmo com ele.

Logo Pontas, Ly e Shade ficaram circundados pelas suas auras. E estas começaram a ganhar forma. A da Shade se tornou claramente uma bela loba. Enquanto dos gêmeos eram tigres, mas algumas vezes sua forma alterava sem que ninguém identificasse as outras formas.

Aos poucos os outros começaram a desenvolver suas auras. De Hermione sai uma na cor azul escura, de Rony e Gina vermelhas, a de Neville era amarela, Luna tinha uma azul clara e Carol possuía uma verde oliva. Mas todas sem forma.

Aos poucos puderam ver algumas mudanças nos três Potter, as roupas já estavam fundindo com seus corpos e suas peles já apresentavam pelos. Os três já corriam por ai com quatro patas, mas com poucas mudanças em suas faces. E brincavam como filhotes.

A aura de Hermione começou a ganhar uma forma de ave, mas sem identificação.

Uma explosão mágica fez com que todos parassem e se virassem para a sua origem. Era Gina, sua aura agora era nítida e possuía uma forma notável. Era uma bela égua forte e altiva. Quando a ruiva percebeu sua forma ficou chocada. Era a mesma de seu patrono, e isso a entristeceu.

Harry e Lilian logo desfizeram seus próprios feitiços, o que deixou Minerva espantada, ninguém conseguia se livrar sozinho do feitiço, e voltaram a sua forma original. Liberando a todos.

- Acho que por hoje é só. – disse Harry dispensando a todos. – Gina, quero falar com você.

Quando todos saíram deixando apenas o moreno e a ruiva.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

- Você viu, meu patrono e igual a minha forma animaga. – disse ela.

- Isso não significa nada, Foguinho. Seu animal interior é forte o suficiente para ser os dois. O meu Patrono, só é o cervo, porque é a forma do meu pai, aquele que eu tenho como exemplo e proteção, sempre que me sentia sozinho ou triste eu o invocava quando pequeno. E o fato de eu ter outra forma significa que somos apenas pessoas diferentes, apesar de tudo. – disse ele a abraçando.

- Quando você ficou tão sábio? – perguntou a ruiva limpando traços de lágrimas dos olhos.

- Acho que sempre fui. – disse ele sem modéstia.

- Obrigado. – disse ela saindo depois de um selinho.

Antes que Harry saísse, entraram Shade e Ly.

- Ela está bem. Só ficou confusa, por que sua forma animaga e o patrono são parecidos. Ela é uma bela égua enquanto seu patrono é um Azalão. – disse ele saindo.

As duas trocaram um olhar antes de deixarem a sala depois do irmão. Ai tinha coisa, e elas ainda não conseguiam identificar, mas eram muita coincidência nisso.

* * *

Era sábado, e como o sol brilhava e era um excelente convite para um passeio nos jardins. Todos estavam se divertindo ali. Harry estava tentando juntar mais aos dois melhores amigos, e Hermione nem mesmo tentou impedir que tirassem um dia de folga.

-Ai, eu peguei o pedaço de bolo e joguei na cara dela. – Shade contava um de seus casos da Itália, fazendo todos rir.

Uma gargalhada fria foi ouvida.

- Vejo que vocês tiveram uma vida divertida. – disse Bellatrix. – Que pena que não será mais assim.

A volta dela havia inúmeros comensais. Os alunos começaram a correr para todos os lados, mesmo os antigos membros da AD. Os únicos que ficaram para combater os comensais era justamente Harry e seus amigos.

O número de comensais era pelo menos cinco vezes maior que eles, mas eles só precisavam resistir até que os professores chegassem.

Harry se viu obrigado a usar seus poderes em um nível que ele não tinha alcançado até aquele momento, mesmo assim não queria usar a sua espada. Ele acabou separado dos amigos, aliás, todos estavam dispersos naquela batalha.

Um grito tirou a concentração de Harry, Lilian estava sobre a maldição da dor. Com um movimento de varinha o comensal foi arremessado contra o Salgueiro Lutador, que não se fez de rogado e rebateu o encapuzado.

Mas esse movimento causou um dano muito maior. Bella esperava justamente isso e lançou um fortíssimo feitiço negro.

Harry se viu envolto em um circulo de Fogo Maldito. Ali dentro seus poderes eram reduzidos e não poderia aparatar para fora, nem usar sua forma animaga.

- Pobre Potter, apanhado pelo fogo. – disse Malfoy que também tinha vindo. – Veja o que fazemos com os sangue ruins e traidores do sangue.

Harry olhou aterrorizado para seus amigos subjugados, inclusive Nathy.

- Olhe para isso, Potter. – disse Bella. Ela virou para Lilian apontando a sua varinha para o coração da ruiva. – Você acaba de encontrar a sua família, mas você não poder ter uma por muito tempo, todos morreram na sua frente de novo.

Outros comensais miravam cada um dele, então com um eles lançaram a maldição da morte.

Harry viu nos olhas da irmã dor e desespero e ficou se perguntando o porquê a trouxe para essa vida.

Mas ao ver todos os seus amigos mortos, algo despertou em seu interior. Uma vontade de vingança acima da que ele já teve até aquele momento.

- Agora é sua vez. – disse Malfoy diretamente para ele. E com um movimento o circulo de fogo foi se fechando e tomando o corpo do moreno.

Os comensais começaram a rir em jubilo, esperando pelos gritos de agonia do menino, mais isso nunca ocorreu. Em vez de dor o grito foi de ódio. O fogo negro que antes circundava o moreno agora era vermelho sangue, e tomava a forma exata dele.

- Vocês pagaram por isso. Depois será do seu mestre. – disse Harry com uma voz poderosa e antiga.

Ele ergueu a mão e uma rajada de fogo voou em direção ao Malfoy. Este ainda tentou erguer um escudo, mas o fogo simplesmente ignorou o esforço do bruxo e o acertou em cheio. Em poucos segundos só restavam cinzas.

Um a um os comensais eram atingidos por uma bola de fogo disparado pelo moreno. Até que não sobrou nenhum para contar a historia.

Harry ainda pegando fogo se aproxima dos corpos de seus amigos.

- Me perdoem. – sussurrou o moreno, deixando cair uma lágrima de fogo.

O local onde a lagrima atingiu o solo surgiu um diamante, que seria conhecido como a "Lágrima do Dragão".

Harry olhou para a entrada do castelo onde os outros alunos estavam agora junto com os professores. O medo e a decepção vistos nos rostos deles, principalmente de Remo, quebraram o que restava do coração do moreno.

Harry aparatou para longe, longe da dor.

Ele aparatou para fora de seu sonho. Percebeu que ainda estava na sua cama e pelos roncos seus amigos ainda estava vivos, mas ele tinha que fazer algo para que esse sonho nunca se torne realidade.

Ele não percebeu que estava nu, sua roupa tinha queimado assim como parte de sua cama. Aparatando em uma clareira na floresta ele invoca sua espada que estava sempre as suas costas, se ajoelhando a crava no chão e diz:

- Eu, Harry Tiago Potter, herdeiro dos grandes de Hogwarts, invoco a Proteção Suprema, A Barreira da Vida, para proteger a todas as criaturas desta propriedade contra todo o mal causado pelos de minha espécie, os humanos.

Um raio cai em cima da espada e desta começa a surgir uma bolha que começa a envolver a tudo, desde o castelo, a floresta e o lago. Tudo que se definia como propriedade de Hogwarts. Uma lágrima cai do olho do moreno, uma lágrima de fogo, como no sonho.

Completamente cansado, aparata diretamente para o quarto de Minerva depois de guardar a espada.

Das sombras da floresta surgem dois centauros. Agouro e Quiron, o líder dos centauros.

- Os humanos sempre serão arrogantes, mesmo aqueles que são nossos amigos. – disse Agouro.

- Pelo contrario, meu jovem. – disse o líder. – Ele fez o mesmo que seu antepassado protegeu a todos nós do maior mal, os próprios humanos. Se ele protegesse contra todos os que querem mal a outra criatura, não haveria mais ninguém nesta floresta. Ele fez o mais certo. E essa barreira durará novamente mais mil anos, como fez Godrico. E como ele seu motivo foi o mesmo, a vontade de manter sua família.

- Como sabe disso tudo?

- Eu estava presente naquela noite. – disse Quiron se abaixando e pegando algo no chão, um diamante. – Foi por isso que ele foi aclamado Amigo dos Centauros.

**

* * *

N/A:** Como não sou um alquimista ruim, foi traduzir as expressões em italiano para vocês.

*_Buona notte_ _il mio amore_. = Boa noite, meu amor.

*_ rossa_ = ruiva.

*_ il mio uccellino= _minha pequena ave.

*_ mio giglio._= meu Lírio.

*_mio drago =_ meu dragão.

*_ mio fiamme_ = minha chama.

Me desculpem aqueles que acharam que a Lilian ficaria com o Malfoy, mas eu sempre tive outros planos.

E Espero que tenham percebido que o envenenamento de Harry pela Capital e um sinal de Guerra dentro da escola, uma forma de destruí-lo ou debilitá-lo para que Voldemort pudesse atacar.

E sei bem que o começo do Capítulo está meio meloso, mas todos sabemos que Harry e meio melodramático com essas coisa.

Agradeço aos que ainda lêem esta e as minhas outras fics.

Mago Merlin – alquimista moderno e aprendiz de escritor.


	21. Patrono

Capítulo 21 - Patrono

Era sábado, e como o sol brilhava e era um excelente convite para um passeio nos jardins. Todos estavam se divertindo ali. Harry estava tentando juntar mais aos dois melhores amigos, e Hermione nem mesmo tentou impedir que tirassem um dia de folga.

-Ai, eu peguei o pedaço de bolo e joguei na cara dela. – Shade contava um de seus casos da Itália, fazendo todos rir.

- Ainda bem que eu era sua amiga nesta época. – disse Carol.

- Se bem que depois que você começou a namora aquele idiota lá, até eu tive vontade de te bater. – disse Ly.

- Ainda bem que o Harry não bate em mulheres. Os meninos ficaram destruídos naqueles dois dias.

- Me lembrem de nunca fazer nada para que o Harry tenha que me bater. – disse Rony tremendo.

- Se ele não te bateu quando você duvidou que ele não tinha se inscrito no Tribruxo, maninho. – disse Gina segurando o riso.

- Nem quando você atacou a Cho, ano passado por causa do time de quadribol dela. – disse Hermione olhando para Harry para ver sua reação.

Mas ele não estava prestando atenção na conversa. Aquela cena era muito familiar para ele. Era como o seu sonho começara, mas o final estava diferente. Nenhum comensal em Hogwarts, bem Snape não contava. Ele sentia que inúmeros bruxos estavam agrupados perto dali, tentando entrar no castelo, estes bruxos tinham a marca negra no braço.

Ele relaxou quando os comensais desistiram e aparataram dali. Sua barreira foi eficaz. Ele agora podia participar da conversa.

- Harry até agora você não pegou nenhuma detenção. – observou Mione. – Fico feliz que você tenha decidido seguir as regras.

- Mi. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. – disse o moreno. – Só por que eu não fui pego ainda, não quer dizer que eu não tenha feito nada de errado. Este ano eu já invadi a seção restrita cinco vezes, saio quase toda noite fora do horário e já ameacei um professor. Se bem que foi antes do ano começar.

A resposta da monitora foi quebrada quando todos percebem que Harry leva a mão à testa e começa a se contorcer de dor.

- Harry! – disse Lilian preocupada. – Alguém faz alguma coisa.

- Calma, vai passar. – disse ele. – Voldemort está com muita raiva. Logo ele se concentra de novo.

- Vem aqui. – disse Gina puxando o moreno e colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo. Depois de retirar os óculos ela começa a massagear a testa dele, para aliviar a dor. – Está melhor?

- Só um pouco. – mentiu Harry, a dor tinha quase sumido, mesmo sentindo a raiva de Tom. Ele não queria que aquilo terminasse.

- Então fica quietinho ai. – disse ela.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Nathy.

- Os comensais descobriram uma brecha no escudo da escola, há algumas semanas e planejaram atacar a escola, Hoje. Porém os escudos foram reconstruídos há alguns dias e isso frustrou o ataque. Voldemort está furioso com isso, era a chance de desmoralizar Dumbledore, mostrar para todos que ninguém está seguro e assim vencer a guerra mais facilmente. – explicou Harry.

- Como você sabe disso tudo? – perguntou Neville.

- Eu refiz a barreira. – disse simplesmente Harry. – o resto tava na mente de Tom. Não era o único ataque de hoje. Só não consegui ver o que era.

- Então aquela luz era você. – disse Luna. – Achei que fossem os centauros fazendo um ritual de longevidade.

- Eles não precisam disso. Luna. – disse Ly. – eles vivem muito mesmo.

Lilian começou a explicar que depois que descobriu que tinha um centauro dando aulas, ela foi conversar com ele. Firenze tinha falado várias coisas sobre a sociedade dos centauros e principalmente da condição da família dela quanto aos centauros.

- Oi, gente. – disse Cho chegando perto. – Que aconteceu, Harry? Você está pálido.

Ela achou muito estranho ele estar deitado no colo de Gina, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

- Voldemort está tendo um ataque de fúria. – disse ele simplesmente. – Parece que alguém acabou com a diversão dele.

- Como você pode fazer piada sobre isso? – perguntou indignada a corvinal.

- A alternativa não era muito agradável. – respondeu ele deixando claro para todos que ele sabia mais do que falou realmente. – Mas o que devo a honra de ilustre visita?

- Eu queria conversar com você. – disse ela deixando claro que queria ser em particular.

- Pode falar. Se não for incomodo. Mas no momento eu não to podendo ir muito longe. A mente de Voldemort não é um lugar muito agradável de se visitar.

Cho tinha ouvido rumores sobre aquilo. Mas nunca pensou que fosse realmente verdade.

- Acho que podemos falar aqui mesmo. – disse ela se sentando perto do moreno. – Ouvi rumores sobre o que aconteceu quando você ficou hospitalizado. Queria saber se são verdades.

- Eu fui envenenado. Por duas pessoas. Acho que as pessoas estão tentando me mandar poção do amor. Acho que as poções reagiram e perdi um pouco do bom senso. Mas posso te dizer que metade do que falam e mentira e o resto quase tudo é exagero. Mas algumas das coisas que dizem, eu realmente fiz. Resta a você decidir em que acreditar. Não quero entrar em mais detalhes.

Cho ficou pensando no que ele tinha dito. Era muita informação.

- Tem mais uma coisa. – disse ela levemente corada. – Você quer ir comigo ao baile?

- Me desculpe, Cho. Mas acho melhor irmos separados. Esse é o espírito da festa.

- Mas tem tanta gente indo acompanhada. – disse ela olhando diretamente para o casal de monitores ali.

- Sim. Mas nem todos. – disse ele.

- Sim, mas pelo menos para Hogsmeade, podemos ir juntos?

- Nós vamos com ele. – disse Shade apontando para ela, Lilian e Carol. – Nós não conhecemos ainda e o contratamos como guia.

- Deixa para outra oportunidade. – disse a chinesa se levantando, e saindo.

Quando Cho estava longe, Ly, Shade e Mione se viram para o moreno e perguntam.

- O que você sente por ela?

- Eu já disse. Não sinto mais nada. Ela não sabia se gostava de mim direito, e ficava morrendo de ciúmes. Imagina se eu ainda estivesse com ela e dissesse que ia viajar par buscar duas meninas. Primeiro ela não ia acreditar que eram minhas irmãs. E segundo eu provavelmente esqueceria de avisar e ela ia ficar mais raiva ainda. Imagina se ela ficasse sabendo que eu financiei a festa da Gina. Voldemort ia se casar com ela por ter feito algo que ele não conseguiu.

Todos ficaram convencidos das palavras dele.

- Eu posso acompanhá-los nesta visita? – perguntou Gina. – E que tem um idiotas me enchendo o saco, e eu disse que ia com uns amigos, mas parece que todos já têm acompanhantes.

- Mas é claro. – disse Lilian. – Assim vamos ter alguém que conhece lojas diferentes.

* * *

O que ninguém no castelo reparou foi que duas figuras apareceram no alto da torre mais alta. Um homem e uma mulher.

- Você acha que ele já despertou? – perguntou a mulher olhando para o jardim.

- Não, apenas alguns poderes. Ele ainda terá que passar por muita coisa para despertar por completo. Temos que ficar por perto. – respondeu ele.

- Sei que tem mais coisa por trás disso.

- Claro que há, Palas.

- Não entendo como os humanos puderam nos nomear, e depois nomear seus 'deuses' com os mesmos nomes, Odin. – disse Palas. – Principalmente que foram muitas culturas.

- O que você prefere: Palas ou Bastet?

- Deixa de ser besta, menino. Olha o respeito. – respondeu ela. – Prefiro Palas, assim como você prefere Odin. Apesar de nunca ter entendido isso.

- Simples. Eles não nomearam a um deus com meu nome. Eu era esse deus. Aqueles idiotas que se achavam deuses libertaram meu bichinho e só eu podia controlá-lo.

- Sempre pensei que Odin e Fenrir tivessem se matado.

- Esse povo tem uma imaginação fértil, mas veio a calhar. Uma pena que esse povo achava que quando ele era o Cérbero ele era mal. – disse Odin. – ele era um doce. Todas as três cabeças.

- Mas você ainda passa muito tempo por lá.

- Sim, uma noite de seis meses. É perfeito. – disse ele.

- E elas? Quando despertaram.

- No momento certo. Assim como você que despertou a pouco. E ainda tenho que tomar conta do Lug. Sabe como ele fica de mau humor quando acorda de um sono de séculos. Só espero que Zeus consiga controlar o ciúme de Hera. Por que aquela 'deusa' era triste.

- Melhor irmos, Hades. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Kroll está se movimentando de novo.

- Espero que dessa vez ele aprenda a lição dele.

Palas aparatou dali, deixando Odin de olho nos jardins.

- Nos encontraremos em breve, minha pequena ave. – disse ele desparecendo no ar, mas não aparatou como tinha feito Palas.

* * *

- Pontas, você tem certeza? – perguntou Minerva preocupada, mas mesmo assim utilizando o apelido do filhote de maroto.

- Sim, Mimi. Esse é o melhor jeito. Eles aprenderam mais rápido e se sentiram mais preparados para essa batalha. – respondeu ele de maneira séria.

- Tá bom, quero deixar claro que eu não concordo com isso. Mas será interessante ver a reação dos seus amigos quando perceber o que você esta armando.

- Então não termos que esperar muito. – disse o moreno olhando para a porta.

Para total espanto da professora a porta se abre e por ela passam todos os membros da AD, agora contando com a Nathy.

Hermione foi a primeira a perceber que no meio do salão estava um armário, que parecia não gostar de estar ali, pelo que balançava.

- Harry, por que tem esse armário ai? – perguntou a monitora.

- Para a reunião de hoje usaremos o que tem ali dentro. – disse ele querendo que os amigos chegassem à conclusão sozinhos.

- Você realmente acha que Voldemort irá usar bicho-papão contra nós? – perguntou Hermione de novo.

- Iremos combater uma coisa que ele irá se transformar, pois a coisa seria muito perigosa aqui dentro do castelo. – disse o moreno.

- Iremos combater Dementadores? – perguntou Ly entendendo o plano dele.

- Isso mesmo maninha.

- Mas como faremos isso? Os bichos-papão não se transformam na coisa que mais temos medo. Se temos medo de outra coisa como ele ira se transformar? – perguntou Neville.

- O maluco aqui irá ficar na frente para que o bicho-papão se transforme em um dementador. E de trás dele vocês conjuraram o patrono. Não era isso que vocês tanto ansiavam aprender? – disse Minerva.

- Esse método não é meio ortodoxo? – perguntou Shade.

- Foi assim que ele aprendeu. – disse Rony. – olha que é o melhor patrono que eu já vi.

- Uau. – disse Nathy, ela tinha noção de que Remo tinha ensinado para o sobrinho isso, mas nunca pensou que fosse desta maneira.

- Nunca soube disso, nem mesmo houve rumores sobre isso aqui no castelo. – disse Luna impressionada.

- Era para que os dementadores parassem de me atormentar no terceiro ano, o Aluado me ajudou. – disse ele. – Todos sabem como conjurar um patrono?

- Sim, na Itália eles ensinaram o básico para agente no finalzinho do ano passado. – disse Carol.

- Ou seja, depois da aula, tentamos a pratica. – disse Shade com um ar de Sirius.

- E eu pensando que essa matéria era difícil para todos. – disse a professora.

- Bom, então um de cada vez conjurará o patrono e fechará o 'dementador' de volta para o armário. – disse Harry. – eu só entrarei em ação se ele chegar muito perto de mim, ou se me ignorar e avançar pra cima de um de vocês.

- Você acha isso uma boa idéia. Você ficará muito fraco. – disse Ly preocupada com o irmão. Gina compartilhava desta opinião.

- Eu tenho algo que me ajudará. – disse ele apontando para uma mesa afastada cheia de chocolate. – Nem adianta tentar pegar um, Rony. Tem uma barreira de proteção em volta que eu mesmo pus. Quem quer ir primeiro?

- Eu vou. – disse Hermione. Ela se lembrava bem quando no ano passado ele tinha sugerido isso na última reunião da AD. Não tinha gostado da idéia no ano passado e ainda não gostava dela agora.

Harry se posicionou e assim como Hermione. Todos se encostaram a uma parede afastada. Minerva ficou atenta para intervir caso saísse algo errado.

Como um movimento de varinha a porta do armário se abriu e de lá saiu um dementador. Todos puderam sentir o frio e a falta de felicidade vinda da criatura. Hermione sentia mais forte que eles, mesmo já tendo sido atacada por mais de cem destes, a presença de um era devastadora para ela. Se bem que se esse era o medo de Harry, possivelmente ele era mais forte que o normal. Por isso ela sentia mais dificuldade de encontrar uma lembrança feliz. Tentou de tudo, desde a carta falando que ela era uma bruxa, até os seus resultados dos NOM's. Nada a fazia sentir como o Harry descreveu como a memória perfeita.

Ela olha para Harry, como para todos ali, ele era o porto seguro dela. E percebe que ele sutilmente aponta com a mão esquerda para algo atrás dela. Disfarçadamente ela olha naquela direção, e vê Rony. Seu peito se enche de felicidade, quando se lembra do convite para o baile a fantasia. Era o momento.

Uma lontra sai de sua varinha quando ela fala o feitiço e ataca o dementador, que se recolhe de volta para o armário. Automaticamente uma barra de chocolate voou para a mão da morena que não se fez de rogada e a comeu de imediato.

Aos poucos um a um cada um foi repetindo o feito de Hermione, o que deixou Minerva impressionada. O método do menino era excelente, mas eram pouquíssimos que poderiam usá-lo.

Quando chegou a vez de Gina, que tinha a pior reação a presença do dementador, sua pior lembrança era bem pior a dos outros ali, Harry se preocupou, tanto que ela recebeu uma barra de chocolate antes, deixando Rony indignado.

Quando a porta do armário se abriu ela congelou, a voz de Tom Riddle ameaçando matar Harry a fez congelar.

Harry percebeu isso e virando de costas para o dementador, fala para ela.

- Gi, olhe pra mim. – todos os outros viram a boca do moreno se mexer, mas não ouviram mais nenhum som emitido dele. Minerva encantou a todos para permitir privacidade entre os dois. O que ia acontecer ali era muito pessoal e não queria ninguém ouvindo isso. Se ela estivesse naquela situação ela agradeceria se alguém fizesse isso por ela.

- Gi, olha para mim. – Gina escutou a voz calma de Harry. – Esqueça o Tom, ele não pode mais te ameaçar, nem te machucar. Eu o destruí, lembra? Eu sempre estarei aqui para quando você precisar.

Gina olha para frente e vê os mesmos olhos verdes que ela viu quando acordou na câmara secreta, os mesmos olhos verde que ela viu quando as luzes se acenderam na festa do seu aniversário e revelou seu príncipe. Seu príncipe encantado.

Sem se lembrar de pronunciar a palavras a ruiva conjura seu patrono, o belo garanhão galopa e atinge o dementador, que a essa altura já tinha abaixado o capuz e estava para contornar o moreno e o beijar.

A menina sente que vai desmaiar, mas não chega a cair no chão. Harry a amparou e gentilmente deitava no seu colo.

- Não precisava se exibir tanto, Foguinho. – disse ele de forma carinhosa. – Coma esse chocolate, ele é especial.

- Obrigada, Harry. – quando ela viu que todos estavam ali a sua volta se preocupou de que todos tivessem ouvido o moreno disser aquelas palavras que eram para ser somente para ela.

- Ninguém ouviu nada, Gina. – adiantou Minerva. – e enfeiticei a todos. Só tirei o feitiço, quando o seu patrono saiu de sua vassoura.

- Nunca mais faça um trem desse, Pontas. – disse Lilian. – Eu quase tive um enfarto quando o dementador abaixou o capuz.

- Eu sabia que ela ia conseguir. – disse ele para a irmã. – em momento nenhum corri nenhum risco, nem com ela, nem com ninguém aqui. Sabia a capacidade de todos.

- Acho melhor irmos todos para cama. – disse a professora. – Pegue mais um chocolate e voltem para suas casas.

Assim foi feito. Mas Lilian e Shade ficaram para trás esperando Harry.

- Por que esse dementador parecia diferente. – disse Lilian. – já estivemos perto de um, e esse era mais forte.

- Deve ser porque eu tive que manipular esse ai. Esse não é mais o meu maior medo. – disse Harry.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Sara.

Harry simplesmente abriu novamente o armário e de lá saiu Harry Potter.

- Eu tenho medo de mim mesmo, do que eu posso fazer e do que eu não consigo fazer. – disse o moreno recebendo um abraço das duas.

Os três voltaram para a torre, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Tanto que as meninas nem repararam no salão quando entraram, rumaram direto para o quarto acreditando que não tinha mais ninguém ali. Mas Harry estava preocupado com Gina. Tanto que não seguiu para a sua cama.

- Achei que você já tivesse se recolhido. – disse Harry para uma sombra.

- Eu não quero dormir sozinha hoje. – disse Gina saindo para a luz.

Harry apenas a abraça e mais uma vez os aparata para a Sala Precisa. A sala já os esperava pronta, estava da mesma maneira que da outra vez. Novamente, Harry a pega no colo e a coloca na cama, mas desta vez deita com ela no mesmo momento.

Nada foi dito, Gina começou a chorar, as lembranças de seu primeiro ano ainda a machucavam, mas a simples presença de Harry já a acalmava, ela só estava se livrando da dor, e se mostrando como realmente é para a única pessoa que a entenderia. Cerca de meia hora depois a ruiva adormeceu.

Harry dormiu uma hora depois, passou o tempo admirando a menina, mesmo que ela nada quisesse com ele. Ele sonhou, algo estranho, nada parecido com um pesadelo.

Tinha grandes criaturas, na verdade tinham cinco dragões, alem de uma enorme fênix e uma loba também gigante. Aos poucos todos foram se tornando humanos. Não foi possível ver seus rostos, mas ele percebeu que três dos dragões viraram homens e o restante das criaturas mulheres. Mas as auras das criaturas ainda os circundavam, exceto por dois dragões machos e uma fêmea, que também possuíam auras humanas.

* * *

Finalmente o dia da visita a Hogsmeade chegou. Não tão rápido quanto queriam. Harry parece que recebeu o convite de todas as meninas da escola, incluindo daquelas que não poderiam ir. Eram tantos que no dia anterior, ele deliberadamente foi parar na enfermaria.

A enfermeira se assustou com isso, mas percebeu que era ter o menino ali, do que vê-lo perder a paciência com alguma menina e esta parar ali com o coração partido, ou algum menino que por ventura se assanhe demais com uma das irmãs dele e tenha partes do corpo quebradas ou enfeitiçadas de forma permanente. E ficou ainda mais satisfeita quando Winky apareceu para servir o jantar dele, e ver se ele estava bem.

Harry tomou o café da manhã na enfermaria mesmo. Ele não conseguiria entrar no salão principal e não atacar pelo menos uns três garotos. Logo encontrou as meninas o esperando no Hall de entrada.

- Vamos. – disse ele para as quatro.

Lilian se adiantou e deu um braço para o irmão. Deixando bem claro para todos os meninos que ele era a sua companhia.

- Acredito que o melhor que podemos fazer seria irmos comprar nossas fantasias logo. – disse o moreno.

- Eu queria conhecer tudo antes. – disse Shade com cara de loba abandonada.

- Tudo bem. Mas seria melhor sermos os primeiros a escolher a fantasia. Assim pegaríamos as melhores e teríamos mais escolha. Assim como pegar a loja vazia e não ter ninguém olhando para as que vamos escolher, para que seja surpresa e ninguém copie. – disse Harry.

- Tem lógica. – disse Carol. – Assim quando estivermos passeando todos os outros estarão comprando fantasia.

- Meu irmão realmente pensa em tudo. – disse Lilian.

Foram em direção a loja de roupas, que excepcionalmente hoje estaria vendendo fantasias. Ao entrar na loja viram que eram os únicos ali e a plaquinha que indicava que a loja estava aberta mudou para fechada e as vitrines ficaram escuras. Ninguém viu que Harry guardava a varinha.

- Bom dia. – disse a vendedora. – Vejo que vocês vieram para comprar suas fantasias.

- Sim. – disse Harry.

- Querem ajuda? – perguntou a vendedora.

- Não, obrigada. – responderam todas as meninas já de olho nas roupas.

- Sintam se a vontade então. –disse a vendedora se afastando.

- Meninas lembrem-se que vocês são bruxas. Se não encontrarem a fantasia perfeita, podem usar magia para arrumar isso. Mudar a cor, o tamanho, e arrumar acessórios. – disse Harry já sabendo que seria isso que ele faria, ele tinha a sua fantasia desde o dia em que o diretor falou da festa. – São poucas as pessoas que pensaram nisso.

Com novos brilhos no olhar, já que agora elas tinham infinitas possibilidades de fantasia, as quatro correram cada uma para um lado da loja, querendo que nenhuma das outras visse ainda sua fantasia.

Harry calmamente se dirigiu para a seção masculina, pegou coisas simples e uma máscara qualquer, ele sabia que não conseguiria tudo ali, então usaria magia para tudo. Voltou para a frente da loja e passou a sua fantasia para a vendedora.

- Só isso, Sr Potter? – disse a vendedora frustrada. Queria vender bem para o menino.

- Infelizmente a fantasia que tenho em mente não tem aqui. Pegue algo que eu poderia transfigurar, só para não sair sem nada e ter feito você perder seu tempo. – disse Harry tirando a bolsa de dinheiro e entregando uma quantia significativa para ela.

- Mas aqui tem muito a mais do que vale isso. – disse a vendedora.

- Mas é exatamente o que você está vendendo. – disse o menino apontando para as meninas no salão. – se eu não fizer isso agora, não terei chance. Elas são muito orgulhosas para aceitar. Se as distrair no final, nem repararão que não pagaram.

- Muito esperto. Mas como você sabe que tem exatamente o que elas gastaram? – perguntou ela.

Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e disse que voltava mais tarde quando elas acabassem. Somente naquele momento ela percebeu por que não tinham mais ninguém entrando na loja, a placa estava virada e tinha certeza de que era obra do moreno. Ela tinha estudado algumas series depois dos marotos e se lembrava bem do pai dele.

Assim que saiu da loja Harry aparatou para a entrada da floresta. Já que os centauros tinham dado um passo em sua direção, agora era a sua vez.

Ficou parte da manhã conversando com Quiron e Agouro, sempre demonstrando respeito e admiração.

Voltou bem na hora em que as meninas se encontravam no caixa para mostrar para a vendedora as suas fantasias. A vendedora o olhou desconfiado, pela pontualidade do rapaz.

- E ai, que fantasias vocês escolheram? – perguntou Harry.

- Você só ficará sabendo no dia, se nos descobrir. – disse Lilian.

- Alias, nenhuma de nos sabe a fantasia da outra. – Disse Gina.

- Só não sabemos como nós arrumaremos sem que ninguém veja. – disse Carol.

- Acredito que você tenha uma idéia, né senhor eu sei tudo? – disse Shade.

- Sim eu sei. – disse Harry saindo com as meninas. – podemos usar a Sala Precisa, pedimos para ela se transformar em cabines para isso, e ela só abriria a porta quando não houvesse ninguém no corredor entre eles. Assim ninguém vê ninguém.

A vendedora viu sua vitrine voltar ao normal e a placa voltar a dizer "aberto". E por incrível que pareça as meninas nem pensaram a pagar, somente pela simples presença do moreno. Era melhor não pensar isso, agora as coisas iam ficar agitadas, as pessoas começaram a entrar na loja.

Harry e Gina mostraram para as três o vilarejo. E logo foram para o Três Vassouras. Lá conseguiram uma mesa para todos.

Harry se voluntariou para pegar cerveja amanteigada para todos. Mas avisou que poderia demorar um pouco.

Elas estavam animadamente tentando adivinhar a fantasia mais esperada de todas: A do Harry.

Quando uma pessoa se aproxima da mesa delas.

- Oi. – disse Cho meio receosa.

- Oi, Cho. – disseram as meninas.

- Posso me sentar aqui, as outras mesas estão cheias. – disse a oriental.

- Pode. – respondeu Gina, surpreendendo as outras garotas.

- O que vocês estão conversando? Isso se eu puder saber. – disse a Cho.

- Mas claro, estávamos tentando imaginar a fantasia do Harry. Ele comprou rapidamente e sumiu da loja quando terminou. – disse Carol.

- Vocês já compraram as suas fantasias? Cedo a loja estava fechada.

- Sim. Logo quando chegamos. Aliás, fiquei mesmo imaginando porque ninguém entrou lá. – disse Shade.

- Harry 'fechou' a loja para a gente. – disse Lilian. – Não queria ninguém no nosso pé. Por isso insistiu tanto par irmos cedo.

- Eu pensei que ele não fosse mais a festa. Metade das meninas está dizendo que sempre que uma convida o moreno ele diz que não vai. Que odeia Bailes e essas coisas. – disse Cho.

- Ele está só despistando. – disse Gina. – Eu sempre digo que já tenho companhia, mesmo indo sozinha.

- Voltei. – disse Harry antes de se sentar a mesa, para caso a conversa fosse algo que ele não precisasse saber. – A Cho, você está ai.

Ele distribuiu as canecas e passou uma para a corvinal.

- Pega a minha. Eu pego outra.

- Obrigada. Não tinha outra mesa disponível. – disse a menina corando.

Harry demorou menos agora, não dando tempo para nenhuma conversa.

A conversa começou a mudar para quadribol. A temporada começaria após o baile.

Cho logo foi embora pouco antes de Rony e Hermione chegarem envergonhados. E voltaram para o castelo pouco depois.

* * *

Lilian adormeceu logo, estava feliz e cansada.

- Oi, _mio Giglio._ – disse novamente o cavaleiro-dragão. – estava com saudade. Não consegui ficar muito tempo longe de você. Mas seu irmão anda me bloqueando.

- Por que, _mio drago_? – perguntou a ruiva o abraçando.

- Ele não me conhece, é acha que eu sou uma ameaça. Eu já tentei falar com ele, mas mesmo assim ele me bloqueia. Fala com ele.

- Sim. Falarei. Mas agora me beije. Eu também senti sua falta. – disse a Lilian.


	22. Baile

Capítulo 22 – Baile

Harry e Gina estavam em uma sala vazia. O moreno estava dando umas lições particulares para a ruiva de transfiguração, que ela tinha pedido por não entender direito a matéria.

- Você tem certeza que não causará problemas para você? – perguntou ela.

- Claro que não. Ainda estamos em horário permitido e estamos estudando. Nem mesmo algumas das regras malucas da Umbrigde nós estamos indo contra, lembra que clube precisava ter três pessoas. – disse ele.

- Nem mesmo com as suas fãs? Ouvi que várias tentam uma chance desta para ficar pertinho de você. Imagina se elas ficam sabendo que você anda dando aulas particulares. Todas tentarão. – disse Gina para ver a reação dele.

- Você realmente acha que elas não tentam isso desde que descobriram que eu falava a verdade no ano passado? E sempre eu as mando perguntar aos professores. Ou falo que tenho um treino de quadribol, como desculpa. –disse ele. - Mas aulas particulares assim só e unicamente para você.

- Que honra. – disse ela. – Mas acho melhor continuarmos. Não quero que a McGonagall fique enchendo o meu saco por não conseguir realizar o feitiço.

Harry demonstrou o feitiço para a ruiva, mas esqueceu das palavras.

- Verbalmente Harry. – disse ela. – Feitiços Não-Verbais só ano que vem.

- Melhor ainda. Demonstra que você realmente aprendeu o feitiço. – disse ele e depois meio que encabulado ele continua. – Eu realmente não consigo mais falar os feitiços, já tentei. Seu irmão ficou me zoando quando eu falei que achava que os feitiços não verbais fossem difíceis, e nem tinha reparado que eu os faço há muito tempo.

- Só você mesmo para fazer isso. Mas pensando bem, não seria você se não fizesse isso, sabe que às vezes você parece mais distraído que a Luna e o Aluado juntos.

- Já reparei, mas se você tentar espalhar isso para frente, pode ter certeza que a minha vingança será maligna.

- Quem sou eu para tentar algo assim. – disse ela com uma cara séria, diferente da cara dos gêmeos, que com certeza iriam fazer algo. – Eu nunca iria querer ser alvo de sua ira.

- Muito bom. Agora tente você o feitiço.

Ela fez o movimento errado de propósito, conforme recomendou Hermione outro dia.

- Eu não estou conseguindo fazer certo. – disse ela com um biquinho.

- Vou mostrar mais uma vez. – disse ele mostrando apenas o movimento. – Agora tente.

Ela novamente errou e pareceu irritada com isso.

- Vamos tentar de outra forma. – disse ele circundando ela.

Ele se posicionou atrás dela, pegou a mão com varinha e a esticou e sua mão esquerda colocou na barriga dela e a puxando contra seu corpo.

Gina sentiu um arrepio grande quando sentiu suas costas encostaram-se ao peito do moreno.

- Vou te mostrar o movimento, depois você tenta sozinha. – disse ele depois de jogar todo o cabelo dela para o lado oposto ao que ia colocar seu rosto. E ficou vendo aquele pescoço branquinho, sentindo o perfume dela.

Ele movimentou a mão dela conforme o feitiço. Até que ele percebeu que ela já poderia fazê-lo sozinha.

- Agora e sua vez. – disse ele largando a mão da varinha, mas não se afastou dela.

Ela executou o feitiço não verbalmente como ele tinha proposto e ficou perfeito, mesmo com a concentração dividida.

- Ficou perfeito. – disse ela se virando para encarar Harry. – Obrigado.

Eles ficaram ali se encarando durante alguns instantes. Foram aproximando os rostos. Gina não conseguia tirar parar de olhar para os olhos verdes.

Mas no último instante, antes dela fechar os olhos eles mudam para vermelho assustando a garota. Harry a afasta um pouco e aperta mais uma vez a sua cicatriz, sem se soltar do abraço.

Eles sabiam o que era. Voldemort.

- O que está acontecendo, Harry? O que Voldemort está fazendo? – perguntou ela preocupada, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, tentando passar sua força para ele.

- Ele está atacando ao Santuário dos Dragões, na Romênia. – Disse ele com dificuldade.

- É lá que está o Carlinhos. – disse Gina desesperada. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Vou para lá. – disse Harry ao perceber as intenções do bruxo das trevas. – não dá tempo de chamar aos outros.

* * *

Carlinhos estava sofrendo sobre a Cruciatus. Ele e um colega eram os únicos a combater os comensais de forma efetiva, mas ele recebeu a maldição pelas costas e seu amigo estava muito ocupado escapando de algumas maldições da morte para lhe ajudar. Foi quando percebeu um raio vermelho acertar ao comensal que estava mantendo a maldição nele.

Ele sabia que Harry provavelmente apareceria, no momento que viu Voldemort em pessoa comandando o ataque, o que fez vários tratadores de dragões fugir.

- Obrigado, Harry. – disse o ruivo ao perceber a aproximação deste.

- Não me agradeça. Quem fez isso foi ela. – disse Harry apontando para uma pessoa ao seu lado.

- Gina? O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse ele nervoso.

- Salvando a sua vida. E que tal você deixar seu ataque de super-proteção para depois. Agora temos que acabar com esses idiotas.

- Tudo bem. Tupã foi proteger os ninhos, era onde foi a maior parte dos comensais. – disse Carlinhos. – Parece que ele ainda está resistindo.

- Vocês dois vão o ajudar. Voldemort quer os ovos. Eu irei atrás do cara de cobra. – disse Harry.

- Você não pode ir sozinho. – disse Gina. – eu vou com você.

- Nada disso. – disseram o moreno e o ruivo juntos.

- Você vai comigo, eu não quero te perder de vista enquanto você tiver aqui. – disse Carlinhos sozinho desta vez.

- Voldemort quer um espetáculo para minha morte. – disse Harry. – assim ele assusta mais os bruxos e terá mais poder. Ele não tentará me matar aqui.

- Tome cuidado. – disse Gina dando um selinho nele, e saindo contrariada arrastando o irmão que parecia em estado de choque e foi logo explicando. –Não é nada disso que você esta pensando.

Harry não escutou mais o que ela falava. Já corria para onde ele sentia Tom. Pelo caminho encontrou alguns comensais, mas não perdeu tempo com eles, estuporando a todos.

Quando chegou perto de Voldemort, ele estava lançando um feitiço em BlackMoon, que fez aparecer no pescoço do dragão algo parecido com um colar, em metal e com várias runas.

- Você chegou tarde, Potter. Agora ela está sobre o meu poder. – disse Voldemort se virando para o moreno.

- Queime. - Ele deu a ordem para BlackMoon. E o dragão cuspiu fogo em um prédio que estava ali. – Ali estão os familiares dos tratadores. Você decide: me deixa ir embora e salva a todos, ou tente me impedir e escute a todos gritar de dor e morrerem queimados.

- Nos encontraremos de novo. – disse Harry lançando o feitiço para produzir água para cima do prédio.

Voldemort lança uma pedra que ele tinha preparado como uma chave de portal sobre o dragão e aparata em seguida.

Harry suspende o feitiço e imediatamente o fogo se apaga. Ele abre a porta e vê que todos estão bem. Ele preferiu não demonstrar seus poderes agora, haveria outros confrontos.

- Potter, Obrigado. – disse Igor Ivanovic, que era praticamente carregado por Carlinhos de tão machucado estava. – Eles tinham um de meus homens sobre a Imperius. Ele entrou aqui e desativou as nossas defesas. Nunca pensei que Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa fosse atacar. Mas o que ele queria?

- Ele queria montar um exército de Dragões. Queria os ovos e uma fêmea para chocá-los. Ele descobriu como controlar um deles. – disse Harry. – Ele levou BlackMoon. E os ovos?

- Tupã conseguiu impedir que fossem roubados. – Disse Carlinhos.

- Tupã? – disse Gina que começará a avaliar o moreno para ver se ele não tinha nenhum ferimento.

- É apelido dum tratador de dragões brasileiro. Tupã é o deus Sol dos índios brasileiros. – disse o ruivo. – Ele parece bem um deus. Ele é o único que consegue chegar perto de uma fêmea antes dela entrar no cio, algo semelhante a TPM nas mulheres acontecem com elas. E também consegue chegar perto dos ovos quando a mãe está perto. Por isso ele foi direto para os ovos.

- Bom acho que está na hora de irmos, Gina. Não quero o resto da ordem no meu pé. Nem mesmo a Molly. – disse ele com a indireta para Carlinhos para que não fale da Gina. – Conseguiremos resgatar BlackMoon outro dia.

* * *

Os membros da AD estavam todos na Sala Precisa agora. Mas não era mais uma reunião. Eles estavam se preparando para o Baile do Dia das Bruxas. Conforme Harry tinha dito, a sala foi dividida em cabines para que pudessem se arrumar. Nas para as meninas tinha, além de uma poltrona, tinha uma penteadeira, com inúmeros produtos, uma cadeira, um espelho grande, e uma mesinha com comida, preparado pelos elfos. Já nas cabines para os meninos, tinha uma cama, uma mesa para colocar a fantasia, um espelho de corpo inteiro e a mesa de comidas. Na de Harry ainda tinha um poleiro para Edwiges, ele precisava de uma opinião diferente, mesmo sendo de uma coruja.

- Quando você vai começar a se arrumar. – disse o espelho. – Quero ver o que você comprou, já que você nem ao menos provou.

- Calma. Eu não quero ser o primeiro a chegar, eu me arrumarei em alguns minutos. Posso descansar um pouco antes. As meninas é que demoram demais. – disse Harry.

Harry já tinha lido o livro _"Reflexões Profundas. – A Arte dos Espelhos"_ e tinha descoberto que bruxos poderosos que se sentiam sozinhos geravam em seu reflexo uma espécie de personalidade, uma pessoa com que poderia conversar, muito parecida com a pessoa em questão. Foi nisto que surgiu a lenda do espelho mágico da madrasta da Branca de Neve, ou seja, bruxos que conversavam com espelhos. Esse fato era considerado raro, mas como Harry bem sabe, que alguns poderes as pessoas não divulgam, ou por ser de interesse que ninguém saiba, ou por ser muito estranho, mesmo no mundo bruxo.

Ele não sabia quando tinha adquirido esse dom, já que nunca ligou muito para a aparência. Mas se sentia grato de poder falar com alguém que o entenderia.

- E nem ia adiantar nada ter te mostrado a roupa, eu vou transfigurar tudo, mesmo. - Completou Harry.

- Você tentará descobrir os outros na festa? – perguntou o reflexo.

- Não. Se eu descobrir ao vê-los ou conversar com eles, tudo bem, mas não forçarei nada, muito menos usarei magia para isso.

- Nem mesmo a Gina?

- Nem mesmo ela. Eu deixei bem claro durante esses dias que queria apenas me divertir neste baile. Com ela eu quero algo sério. Ela não acreditaria em mim, se ficássemos hoje. Deixa para depois, não muito depois.

Harry então pegou o livro que falava sobre o Fogo que tinha recolhido de seu cofre para entender o comportamento do fogo, o Embate com Voldemort o fez lembrar-se disso.

No livro dizia que alguns magos tinham afinidade com alguns dos elementos, podendo controlar o elemento dependendo do poder dele, ou simplesmente se sentir confortável perto deste elemento. Sendo isso normalmente hereditário, isso explicaria a facilidade dos Weasley em cima de uma vassoura.

- A festa começa agora. – disse o espelho.

- Então é melhor que eu me arrume. – disse Harry se levantando sem pressa e tirando a roupa.

Ele pegou nas sacolas as roupas que tinha comprado, e as vestiu. Estava com uma calça boca de sino roxo e uma camisa xadrez, estilo cowboy.

- Você não precisa transfigurar nada, você está lindo. – disse o espelho segurando o riso.

- Assim como você. – disse Harry, acabando com a graça do reflexo.

- Então anda logo com isso, uai. – disse emburrado.

Harry pega a varinha e a roupa começa a mudar. A calça muda de forma e cor, ficando justa e preta. A camisa muda para couro e também fica justa e preta, sem mangas. Para fechar o novo visual, botas estilo militar, davam ao moreno um ar de perigo.

- Agora sim, senti firmeza. – disse o espelho.

- Mas ainda não terminei. – disse Harry.

- Você vai esconder estes colares. – disse o reflexo indicando o colar dos centauros e o em forma de raio, que ele tinha pegado no cofre, que estavam aparecendo pela gola.

- O dos centauros eu esconderei. – disse ele tirando e enrolando no braço. – mas o outro eu manterei, ninguém o conhece mesmo.

Ele pega duas colheres na mesa de comida e transfigura em dois braceletes de batalha de ouro e prende nos pulsos escondendo o colar. E também faz surgir duas tiras de couro em seus braços, melhorando o visual.

Ele agora pega a máscara que antes era branca e pequena. Depois da transfiguração ela era dourada e cobria quase todo o rosto, deixando de fora apenas a boca, o queixo e os olhos. Ela não demonstrava nenhum traço do rosto do moreno.

- Você não acha que te reconhecerão pelos olhos?

- Sim, vou tentar uma coisa. – ele encosta a varinha nos seus óculos e depois na máscara. As fendas para os olhos se fecharam por fora, mas por dentro parecia que eram óculos escuros. Ajustou no rosto.

- Perfeito. –disse o moreno.

- Ficou um pouco escuro, mas gostei. – disse o espelho.

- Assim ficará mais difícil reconhecer as pessoas. – disse Harry.

- Mas ainda está faltando algum trem nesta sua fantasia. – disse o espelho.

- Quem disse que eu acabei, Reflex? – perguntou Harry usando o nome que ele tinha dado ao seu próprio reflexo.

- Acaba logo.

Harry então faz aparecer a espada na suas costas e a retira com bainha e tudo. Lança um feitiço ilusório e ela fica parecendo com ossos, acabando com uma caveira. Assim como a bainha que era vermelha, agora é preta, como se sugasse a luz a sua volta. O moreno a prendeu à cintura, deixando a dependurada ao seu lado esquerdo.

Seu cabelo era bem característico e para manter sua identidade desconhecida seria necessário modificá-lo. Com um feitiço simples o fez crescer, e dando graças a Merlin que depois disso o cabelo ficou comportado. Agora eles estavam na altura do ombro do moreno, e a cor era perfeita para a fantasia.

- Falta um último detalhe. – disse alto Harry.

Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Para o que ele queria, a sua varinha não seria útil. Nem mesmo a sua animagia o ajudaria a ter o efeito que ele quer. Aos poucos ele começou a sentir como algo tentando sair de suas costas. A coisa rompeu a camisa dele e foi ganhando forma.

Quando ele abriu os olhos pode ver que tudo tinha dado certo.

Tentando sentir a presença dos outros, Harry percebe que todos já foram para o Salão Principal. E consultando o Mapa do Maroto, percebeu que tinham poucas pessoas ainda nos corredores. Todos quiseram chegar cedo na festa e aproveitar bem.

- Edwiges, como eu estou? – perguntou o moreno acariciando a bela coruja, sua voz estava alterada também.

Uma leve bicada na mão dele foi a resposta que ele esperava. Ele estava bem. E aparatou vendo Reflex boquiaberto.

* * *

A festa estava animada, Dumbledore tinha contratado uma banda para tocar, infelizmente não pode ser As Esquisitonas, como no Baile de Inverno. Todos tinham seguido as instruções e estavam devidamente fantasiados. Tinham algumas bem originais, com o menino que estava fantasiado de Salgueiro Lutador, assim como tinha as fantasias clássicas, vampiros, lobisomens, jogadores de quadribol. Tinha até um casal fantasiado de Chapeuzinho Vermelho e Lobo Mau.

O diretor manteve as portas principais fechadas, para que ele pudesse ver quando todos entrassem, mas manteve as portas laterais abertas, para quem quisesse sair, dar uma volta nos jardins, ou ter um pouco de privacidade.

Nos poucos segundos entre uma música e outra, as portas do salão se abrem dando passagem a mais um atrasado. Mas pelo barulho da porta se abrindo e da iluminação modificando, todos se viraram para ver quem era.

Emoldurado pela porta entrava um homem, com enormes asas negras nas costas. Um Anjo Negro. Ou melhor, um Anjo da Morte.

Harry ficou satisfeito, quando notou que todos no salão o olhavam admirados. Ainda bem que ele já estava acostumado a todos os olhares voltados para ele.

Começou a circular pela festa. Cumprimentando alguns ali, outros aqui. Vendo as fantasias. Alguns realmente se esforçaram para que sua identidade fosse desconhecida, outros esqueceram alguns detalhes, como a Cho, que como era a única com origem oriental, e esqueceu-se de disfarçar seus olhos puxados, mesmo vestida de Cleópatra. Outros com certeza queriam que todos soubessem quem era. Como era o caso do Malfoy, que se fantasiou de Salazar Slytherin, mas sua máscara não escondia seu rosto arrogante, nem mesmo fazia questão de disfarçar a voz.

O salão estava diferente neste baile, a maior parte era realmente a pista de dança, havia algumas mesas espalhadas pelas laterais e o fundo do salão. E três mesas grandes. Uma com comida e duas com bebidas.

Harry foi em direção a mesa de bebidas que estava perto da pista de dança. Lá pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. E se pôs a beber, quando algo chamou sua atenção, ele viu de relance algo vermelho. _"Maldito Vermelho e sua Maldição"_ – pensou ele.

O moreno se virou para ver melhor o que era. Então ele a viu. Uma mulher vestida de vermelho, um vestido longo, com uma abertura na perna que ia ate metade da coxa. Cabelos negros como o dele, deles saiam dois chifres vermelhos. Levava um rabo pontiagudo, que se integrava perfeitamente ao vestido. Em suas mãos um tridente vermelho, objeto repetido nos brincos, sendo que no esquerdo parecia ter uma gota de sangue dependurada por uma corrente dourada. E os lábios vermelhos sangue. Uma Verdadeira Diabinha, quente como o próprio inferno.

Ela dançava despreocupada pelo salão. Não ligando para ninguém ali.

O Anjo tentou localizar Ly e Shade, para ter certeza de que não era nenhuma das duas. A ruiva estava sentada em uma das mesas, parecia conversar com algumas meninas e a morena estava na outra mesa de bebidas.

Depois disso Harry esqueceu completamente do resto da festa, e ate mesmo de que ele não sabia dançar, foi se aproximando dela. Começou a se mexer no ritmo da música.

Logo já estava dançando ao lado dela. Mais um pouco estava dançando com ela, com uma mão na cintura dela, e uma mão dela em seu peito.

Ele não podia ver seus olhos, parece que ela teve uma idéia parecida e em sua máscara negra, haviam lentes vermelhas em seus olhos.

Outras pessoas tentavam se aproximar dos dois, mas para eles só existia os dois.

- Estou com sede. – disse a diabinha para Harry, com uma voz que ele não reconheceu, depois de mais algumas músicas. – Vamos beber alguma coisa.

- Claro. – respondeu Harry, como também estava com a voz diferente, não foi reconhecido.

Foram para a mesa de bebidas. Ela pegou um drink e ele outra garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Gostei da sua fantasia. – disse ela. – só não consegui entende-la bem.

- Obrigado. A sua também está uma maravilha. Estou fantasiado de Anjo da Morte. Algumas culturas vêm como um ser que captura as almas dos mortos, para levar ao seu destino final. Ou para o paraíso, ou para sua companhia. – respondeu.

- Um anjo, do tipo certinho?

- Não, geralmente eles não seguem as regras normais, tem seu próprio código de honra, mas nunca matam ninguém. Não quer dizer que a visão do próprio não possa causar a morte de muitos, seja por parada cardíaca, ou acidente causado pelo susto. – disse ele.

- Isso quer dizer que você realmente é mau.

- Sim, sou. Mereço ir para o inferno. – disse ele aproximando o rosto, lambendo os lábios.

O beijo aconteceu. Foi quente no começo, com os dois explorando o corpo e a boca um do outro. Mas aos pouco foi mudando, para algo mais calmo e cheio de emoção.

Quando o beijo foi interrompido, ela com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios inchados, disse:

- Vamos voltar para a pista de dança. – e saiu arrastando o moreno para a pista de dança.

Lá os corpos se colaram e as mãos exigentes queriam decorar o que era possível do corpo do companheiro. Harry começou a beijar o pescoço de sua diabinha, e sem perceber deixando ali uma marca.

- Acho que estamos chamando muita atenção, minha diabinha. – disse Harry.

- Mesmo. – respondeu ela. - que tal irmos para um lugar mais sossegado, meu anjinho?

Ele não respondeu nada apenas a levou para uma das portas laterais. E de lá para o saguão de entrada, ele sabia que já tinha muita gente nos jardins naquela hora, e demoraria um pouco para que alguém resolvesse ir embora, principalmente passando pela porta principal.

Ali o amasso foi mais ousado, com as mãos passando por onde ainda não tinha passado, mas mesmo assim respeitando um pouco os limites, nada de mão dentro de roupa, ou partes para fora dela.

Ficaram os dois ali um bom tempo.

- Sabe, isso dá uma fome. – disse Harry. – Que tal irmos comer algo?

- Claro. – disse ela. – Nunca devemos desperdiçar a chance de comermos algo tão bom.

Os dois pegaram um prato e foram pegando algumas coisas e foram se sentar em uma mesa vazia para quatro em um canto.

Foram comendo e comentando sobre as fantasias dos outros. Era um meio de não se denunciar.

- Olha aquele ali, não sei se tentou ser um dementador ou um trouxa pobre de preto. – disse Harry.

- Acho que não conseguiu ser nenhum dos dois. - Respondeu ela.

- Tem razão. – disse ele e pegando um pão com um patê e colocando na frente dela. – você tem que provar isso.

Ela, com um sorriso safado, coloca tudo na boca e acaba por lamber os dedos dele.

- Maravilhoso. – disse ela, e escolhendo algo para ele provar fala. – agora e minha vez. Prove isso.

Ela esticou mão, mas não chegou a chegar perto, alguém segurou sua mão.

- Eu provo. – disse um jogador de quadribol que se sentou na mesa deles, ao lado da Diabinha.

Antes que ele pudesse colocar a comida na boca, Harry tira a bainha do cinto e a coloca na mesa. Em uma cena de clara intimidação.

O menino arregala os olhos e sai correndo.

- Não partilho o que é meu. – disse ele ao perceber o olhar da menina para ele.

- Seu? – perguntou ela.

- Sim, meu. Eu sou bem possessivo e esta noite você é minha e eu sou seu. Ninguém mais na equação. – disse ele recolocando a espada no lugar. – quem quiser me tirar daqui, terá que lutar.

- Possessivo e convencido. – disse ela o oferecendo de novo a comida. – Gostei disso.

Voltaram para a pista de dança depois de passar mais uma vez na mesa de bebidas. E ficaram ali dançando e se beijando, quase até o final da festa.

- Tenho que ir. – disse a menina. – Tenho que tirar a fantasia em um lugar seguro. Não quero que ninguém saiba quem sou eu.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – disse ele beijando-a. – Gostei muito desta noite.

- Eu também. –disse ela o beijando.

Harry não conseguiu falar mais nada, com medo de isso tudo ser apenas um sonho. Pegou mais uma cerveja amanteigada, e ficou esperando um pouco para poder também ir. Ficou vendo ainda alguns casais ali, dançando, já que agora a musica era lenta.

Uma menina ainda tentou se jogar para cima dele, mas como ele não sentiu o mesmo que sentiu ao ver a Diabinha, então a dispensou, mesmo achando ela bem gostosa.

Logo que saiu do salão, aparatou para a sala precisa. Onde trocou de roupa, tirou o feitiço ilusório da espada, devolvendo-a para seu lugar, voltou sua voz e seus cabelos ao normal.

Olhou para o espelho, mas o folgado do Reflex estava dormindo. Aparatando em seguida para perto da torre da Grifinória. A Madame Gorda foi logo abrindo a passagem para ele.

No dormitório encontrou apenas Rony se arrumando para dormir, provavelmente Neville estava com a Luna dançando e Dino e Simas estavam com suas respectivas acompanhantes em algum lugar do castelo, obviamente separados.

- Vejo que sua noite foi boa. – disse Harry apontando para a boca de Harry, que ainda tinha batom.

- Foi, mas sei que a sua também foi boa, Soldadinho de Chumbo. – respondeu ele.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Sua fantasia está em cima da sua cama. – respondeu ele apontando para a fantasia. – Você já se acertou com a bailarina?

- Bem, você viu, espero. Nós ficamos.

- Você pediu ela em namora então?

- Não, ainda não.

- É melhor você fazer isso rapidim. – disse Harry.

- Quem sabe amanhã. – disse Rony jogando a fantasia para o fundo do baú e capotando na cama.

Gesto imitado pelo amigo.

* * *

- Preciso falar com você, Harry. É sobre a sua irmã. – disse alguém no sonho de Harry. – Espero que ela já tenha falado com você.

- Pode falar, Cavaleiro-Dragão. - Respondeu Harry.


	23. Dementadores em Chamas

Capítulo 23 – Dementadores em Chamas.

Harry acordou muito bem na manhã seguinte. Nem parecia que tinha ido dormir tão tarde por causa do baile. Agora ele estava vendo que poderia ter se divertido no Baile de Inverno. Mesmo não indo com quem queria. Poderia ter dançado com a Parvati, ainda que não soubesse dançar na época, ele continua sem saber, mas a Diabinha não tinha reclamado hora nenhuma.

Para variar ainda era cedo e com certeza seriam pouquíssimos aqueles que sairiam da cama. Ele seria um destes, trocou de roupa e pegou o Mapa do Maroto. Queria ver se o Aluado ou Hagrid já tinham acordado.

O meio-gigante estava ainda em sua cabana. E pontinho indicando o lobisomem ainda estava no seu dormitório, ao lado do pontinho rotulado Ninfadora Tonks.

- Eles não aprendem. Está certo que o Sirius pediu que ele me corrompesse, mas dar tanto exemplo já está demais. – disse ele.

Aparatando para o escritório do tio, ele se depara com uma cena inusitada, várias peças de roupas espalhadas por ali. Parece que eles não foram fantasiados, já que as roupas eram justamente do Lobo Mau e da Chapeuzinho. Os dois foram deles mesmos.

- Será que eles não conseguem esperar até chegar no quarto. Até mesmo quando eu estava sobre a _Capital_, eu conseguia chegar onde queria com as roupas. – resmungava ele.

Nem mesmo podia falar com Reflex, já que esse era preguiçoso e essa hora estava dormindo. Uma idéia brilhante passou pela cabeça dele. Alterou a voz, conjurou uma venda para os olhos e entrou no quarto.

- Que decepção. Um professor com uma aluna. – disse ele com a voz calma do diretor, alto para acordar os dois. – Acho que terei que dar o cargo para o Severo.

Harry escuta os dois pularem na cama. Alguém caiu, pelo barulho e pelo 'AI' foi Remo, provavelmente na ânsia de cobrir, Tonks deve ter puxado a coberta com mais força derrubando o coitado.

- Professor eu posso explicar. – disse Remo.

- As coisa não são o que parecem. Eu não sou aluna. Foi você mesmo que me colocou aqui no colégio. – disse Tonks muito atrapalhada.

Harry não agüentou e começou a rir dos dois. Remo pegou a varinha e acendeu a luz da sala encontrando na sua frente o moreno vendado.

- Seu Filhote de Maroto Maldito. Você me paga. – disse o lobisomem.

- Será que vocês poderiam colocar uma roupa antes. Eu vi as fantasias de vocês, espalhadas pelo escritório. – disse o menino. – Eu não gosto de ficar vendado.

Rapidamente os dois vestiram um roupão e deitaram na cama de volta.

- Pode tirar a venda. – disse Remo um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda apontando a varinha para Harry. – O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- Eu acordei e fui verificar se você estava acordado, sabe faz algum tempo que não conversamos. Quando eu vi que estava acompanhado. Digo que vocês estão arriscando muito. Se alguém acabar vendo os dois juntos, pode gerar uma confusão muito grande, principalmente se for a "Nathy". Como um bom sobrinho, vim aqui, arriscando ver coisas impróprias para mim, para ajudar a vocês e sou recebido assim.

- Não, a recepção foi pelo susto. Achei que era Dumbledore. – disse Tonks.

- Era essa a intenção. Quem sabe assim vocês dois não começam a ter um pouco mais de cuidado.

- Termos mais da próxima vez. – disse o professor.

- Eu entrarei aqui como eu mesma, assim ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. – disse a auror. – Obrigado por nos acordar, tenho mesmo que voltar para a torre.

- Mas antes me expliquem por que não foram fantasiados. Foram como vocês mesmos. – disse o moreno.

- Era a fantasia mais obvia para a gente, e sendo assim, ninguém ia perceber. – disse Remo.

- E ninguém ia copiar. – disse a metamorfomaga.

- Sei. Mas vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Quem sabe assim não ganho um primo. – disse ele saindo correndo para não ser atingidos pelos travesseiros jogados pelo casal.

- Você não disse que tinha enfeitiçado a porta do escritório para que ninguém entrasse, nem mesmo Dumbledore?

- Enfeiticei, mas quem disse que ele entrou pela porta. – disse Remo com uma expressão marota. – E acho que devemos aproveitar que ninguém acordará tão cedo e aproveitar mais um pouco.

* * *

Harry segue para os jardins depois de passar pela cozinha. Senta em debaixo de uma árvore próxima ao lago. E ficou a pensar, ele tinha uma sensação de que algo ia acontecer, mas não conseguia ver o que era.

Aos poucos outros alunos também seguiam para os jardins para aproveitar o dia.

Uma coisa chamou sua atenção, Gina vinha correndo em sua direção ele abriu um sorriso, mas fechou logo ao perceber que ela parecia estar com muita raiva.

* * *

Rony acordou se sentindo bem. Olhou para os companheiros de quarto e viu que todos os outros ainda estavam dormindo com as cortinas puxadas. Exceto Harry, que já tinha acordado e saído. Coisa que não espantou o ruivo.

Tomou um banho e se arrumou para esperar Hermione no salão. Ou encontrá-la por lá, o que seria mais fácil.

Já havia algumas pessoas no salão, entre elas Mione. Ela estava lendo um livro, provavelmente esperando as outras meninas para tomar café. Respirando fundo para ganhar coragem, ele foi em direção a menina.

- Mione, preciso falar com você. – disse o ruivo baixo para a morena.

- Pode falar. – disse ela.

- Podemos ir para aquele canto. – disse o ruivo olhando em volta e vendo que todos o olhavam.

- Claro. – disse ela marcando a pagina do livro e seguindo o ruivo.

- Eu queria dizer que gostei muito da noite passada. – disse ele corando. – E...E...

- E o que, Rony? – perguntou a monitora.

Ele faz um movimento com a varinha e conjura uma flor.

- Você gostaria de namorar comigo? – perguntou ele em um tom firme que surpreendeu até ele mesmo.

- Sim. – disse ela pegando a flor e esperando pelo beijo que logo veio.

- Finalmente! Achei que você nunca iam se acertar. – disse Gina às costas dos dois.

Eles se viraram e encontraram, além da ruiva, Ly e Shade, assim como todos que estavam no salão olhando para eles.

- Devemos isso ao Harry. – disse o ruivo.

- O que tem o meu maninho? – perguntou Lilian.

- Vocês sabem muito bem que ele quem armou isso tudo. Ele me fez convidar a Mione, e ontem depois da festa ele me disse para não perder meu tempo enrolando. – disse Rony.

- E ele ficou me incentivando também. – disse a monitora corando.

- E por falar nele, Cadê o Harry? – perguntou Sara.

- Não sei. Quando acordei, ele já tinha saído. – disse Rony.

- Ele está no jardim. – disse Ly.

- Ainda quero saber como você faz isso. – disse o ruivo.

Seguiram para o salão principal, por insistência do Rony, para depois seguirem para o jardim.

Ao saírem do salão encontram com a Cho conversando com Diana Walker.

- Eu fiquei com o Harry ontem, quase no final do baile. – disse a oriental de forma radiante, não percebendo a presença dos grifinórios.

- Sério? – disse a amiga, com ar de superioridade como se dissesse 'e eu com isso, eu já transei com ele'. – Mas como você sabe que era ele?

- Ele me disse. – disse a apanhadora. – Disse que me procurou a festa toda, custou para me achar. Disse que devemos conversar hoje.

As duas entraram no salão deixando para trás o grupo.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – disse Gina indignada.

- Nem eu, que disse que não gostava mais dela, agora a agarra na festa. – disse Lilian da mesma foram que a amiga.

- Acho que alguém se fez passar pelo Harry, aproveitando a máscara. – disse Rony. – E deve ser dos burros foi fácil reconhecer a Cho fantasiada de Cleópatra.

- Como assim? Você ficou olhando para as outras meninas na festa. – perguntou Hermione com raiva.

- Não, meu amor. – respondeu o ruivo. – Eu reparei nas fantasias, tanto dos meninos quanto das meninas. Tentei adivinhar algumas fantasias, principalmente dos amigos, para poder conversar. E os olhos da Chang são muito característicos para não reconhecer. E se eu reconheci fácil, o Harry reconheceria mais rápido ainda, e não falaria que tinha ficado a festa inteira a procurando. Ele tem meio para achar as pessoas facilmente.

- Fico aliviada. – disse Lilian.

- Mas como você ficou tão esperto, em Rony. – disse Gina.

- Tive tempo para pensar. Principalmente que eu não me lembro do batom da Chang ser vermelho. – disse o goleiro usando propositalmente o sobrenome da corvinal para não causar ciúmes na namorada, mesmo fazendo isso antes. – O batom na boca do Harry ontem de noite era muito vermelho. Não tinha sido com ela que ele tinha ficado.

Gina não disse nada e saiu para o jardim com muita raiva.

- O que foi isso? – disse o ruivo espantado, quando todos seguiram a menina.

Mas quando saíram pela porta de entrada a ruiva já tinha alcançado Harry.

* * *

Harry viu a ruiva se aproximar muito rápido, e perigosamente. Ela parou perto dele, e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela deu um sonoro tapa na cara dele.

- EU TE ODEIO HARRY POTTER. – gritou a menina e voltou correndo para o castelo, sem ver a reação dele.

Harry no começo não entendeu nada, mas quando ela gritou, seu coração foi aos pedaços. Podia se ver em seus olhos que ele sofria. Eles estavam opacos, totalmente sem vida.

* * *

Quando Gina ia passando com um furacão pelos amigos que estavam paralisados com o que aconteceu, todos sentiram uma onda de frio muito grande. Todos, inclusive a ruiva, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, se viraram para Harry, imaginando que vinha dele.

E viram o lago congelando, porém começava da margem oposta a que o moreno se encontrava. Vindo de lá, uma horda de dementadores surge e se direcionam para Harry.

- PONTAS!- Gritaram Ly e Shade.

Mas o maroto não se moveu.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – disse Rony sacando a varinha.

- Isso mesmo. Vamos conjurar nossos patronos. – disse Mione.

- São muitos. Acho melhor levar os alunos para dentro do castelo. -Disse Lilian.

- Vão vocês monitores. A gente começa aqui, depois vocês nos ajudam. – disse Sara.

- Mas... - Disse Gina.

- Nada de mas. – disse Lilian. – Vão.

Os três monitores começaram a ajudar os alunos a entrar no castelo, muitos já sofriam os efeitos destas criaturas.

Ly e Shade sacaram espadas, que estavam em suas cinturas, da mesma foram que Harry levava a sua nas costas. E imediatamente conjuraram um patrono. Uma Corsa e uma Loba partiram para cima dos dementadores que já estavam bem próximos do moreno, que permanecia parado.

Hermione achou aquilo muito estranho, os últimos bruxos que possuíam poder para realizar magia usando espadas eram da idade média e a técnica foi perdida no tempo. Nunca imaginou que as duas pudessem algo assim. Suspeitava que Harry pudesse, mas ver as duas conjurar o patrono a fez parar e observar.

Os Dementadores continuavam avançando contra o castelo, mas parecia ignorar o moreno parado. Eles provavelmente não consigam sentir nada nele, pelo estado que ele se encontra.

O choque dos patronos com o bando fez as criaturas das trevas pararem de avançar. Porém o esforço parecia ser grande para as meninas. E aos poucos os patronos iam perdendo força e os dementadores conseguiam avançar.

Foi quando um dementador pareceu perceber Harry. Ele se virou para o moreno e ia abaixando o capuz quando começou a pegar fogo e explodiu. Todos viram Harry segurando a espada de Gryffindor, e ela estava em chamas. E ela estava na altura que deveria ser o coração do dementador.

Harry continuava com a mesmo expressão vazia de antes. E com um novo movimento da espada o Cervo irrompe a formação dos dementadores. Mas ele estava diferente, estava também em chamas. Ele corre para perto da Corsa e da Loba. Parecia que o patrono do moreno cumprimentou os outros dois, e depois disso, uma onde de poder foi sentida, e agora os três patronos estavam em chamas correndo para cima dos dementadores.

Lilian e Sara pareceram recuperar suas forças e perceberam que suas espadas também estavam em chamas. Partiram para cima dos dementadores.

No meio de tudo Harry parecia duelar com os dementadores, mas era só o moreno encostar a espada na criatura das trevas que ela começava a pegar fogo e explodia. Os patronos corriam e se posicionaram no fim do bando destruindo todos aqueles em seu caminho.

Quando os patronos chegaram aos seus lugares, Harry, que estava com um circulo sem dementadores a sua volta, ergueu a espada, assim com as meninas. E linhas de fogo saiam das espadas das meninas e dos patronos se encontrando na espada do apanhador.

- Queimem seus desgraçados. – berrou Harry tão alto que foi ouvido a quilômetros dali.

Com um movimento, ele rodou sobre seu eixo e fez com que as linhas de fogo rodassem em espiral, formando um circulo de fogo, queimando a todos os dementadores.

Quando o fogo se apagou, era possível ver apenas Harry e os três patronos de fogo a sua volta.

Assim com Lilian e Sara, o moreno estava esgotado, e estava de joelhos com a espada fincada no chão se sustentando nela.

Gina foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque de ver o imenso poder dos irmãos Potter, e saiu correndo para perto de Harry.

Porém não chegou a ele. O Cervo a impediu de se aproximar, assustando a todos. Mas seu movimento pode ser explicado pelo que aconteceu com antes de tudo.

Lilian e Sara seguiram a ruiva, no entanto sua passagem foi permitida pelo patrono do menino. Ao ver as meninas, ele recoloca a espada nas costas, dá um breve sorriso e desmaia, caindo nos braços da irmã.

* * *

A Sala Precisa se tornara uma enfermaria para receber os irmãos Potter. Harry ainda estava inconsciente, e as meninas pareciam prestes a colapsar também. Tinham decidido por lá, pois muitos alunos foram afetados pelos dementadores e Madame Promfrey queria todos de observação e também para dar um pouco de privacidade para os três.

- Vocês precisam explicar muita coisa. – disse Hermione, para as duas meninas que já tinham sido medicadas pela enfermeira e comiam chocolate como todos os outros.

- Tudo bem. Podem perguntar. – disse a ruiva depois de uma troca de olhares com a morena.

- Desde quando vocês podem fazer magia com espadas? – perguntou a monitora.

- Pontas tem ensinado para nós duas algumas coisas a mais que ensina na AD. – disse Lilian.

- Uma destas coisas é a utilização de espadas, tanto do modo trouxa, quanto do Bruxo. – disse Sara.

- Interessante. – disse Rony. – Mas por que ele não ensinou isso para a gente?

- Ele quer que vocês primeiro aprendam a se defender. O que ele ensina está muito mais avançado que na AD. Ele quer ir com certa calma com vocês. – disse Lilian.

- Ele acha que nós não damos conta. - disse Gina aborrecida, sentada mais afastada.

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu Shade. – Depois do que você fez hoje, ele tem toda razão.

- Sara. – repreendeu Lilian. – Ele quer que todos tenham uma vida, uma que não esteja envolvida na guerra. Ele incentivou o Namora do Rony e Hermione, deu um empurrão para Neville e Luna, Fez a poção para a Nathy, dava aulas para você. Ele queria que fossemos felizes. Mas nós duas somos alvos maiores para os comensais, não só por casa dele, mas também de nossos pais e queria que pudéssemos viver depois de encontrar com eles.

- Então era isso que ele fazia quando saia durante a noite da torre, treinava vocês duas. – disse Hermione se lembrando do que ele tinha falado alguns dias atrás.

- Sim. – respondeu Shade.

- Mas espadas? – voltou a perguntar Mione.

- Sim. Ele desde que descobriu que tinha irmãs, ele pegou a espada de Gryffindor, aquela que ele tirou do chapéu. Era dele por direito. Ele vem nos ensinando a arte das espadas desde que formou a AD. Pegou uma para mim no nosso cofre e a Shade já tinha uma, que ela pegou no cofre dela. – disse Lilian. – Uma pena que a minha perdeu seu poder mágico. Terei que pegar outra.

* * *

Lilian novamente se encontra nas montanhas em seus sonhos.

- Oi, _mio amore._ – disse o cavaleiro. – Por que está tão triste?

- Você com certeza soube o que aconteceu. – disse a ruiva o abraçando. – o Harry ainda não acordou. A Poppy diz que não tem nada de errado com ele, mas ele não acorda. Parece que ele não quer acordar.

Ficaram ali um bom tempo abraçados. Ele afagando os cabelos dela, e ela chorando pelo irmão.

- Eu falo com ele, _mio giglio_. Acredito que sei o porquê ele está assim. Não vou te dizer, se ele quiser que fale.

- Você faria isso por mim, _mio drago? _ - perguntou ela olhando para os olhos dele de forma esperançosa.

- Faço tudo por você, _mio fiamme_. - disse ela a beijando.

* * *

- Pelo que eu ouvi pelo menos 15 meninas ficaram com o Harry no baile. – disse Carol sentada na cama de Shade. – Algumas delas têm namorado.

- Eu não vi ninguém assim tão atirado, ele pode ter ficado com uma ou duas. Não mais, não faz o estilo dele. – disse Hermione que estava na cama de Lilian.

Carol ia falar algo, mas pensou antes e ficou muito corada.

- Não vai me dizer que foi você? – perguntou a ruiva para a amiga.

- Não, eu não fiquei com ninguém na festa. A pessoa que me chamou atenção tava acompanhado. – disse ela. – eu ia dizer outra coisa, relacionada ao tempo em que ele ficou envenenado. Acho que ele ficou só com uma.

- Tá, deixa esse assunto para depois. – disse Shade. – me diz qual foi a sua fantasia. Não consegui achar ninguém.

- Eu estava de cigana. Com a roupa vermelha e branca. – disse a italiana. – Mas uma bem sexy. Não aquelas mal vestidas.

- Eu fui vestida de Valquíria, como nas historias da Mitologia Nórdica. – disse Lilian. – Fazia referencia a Frigga, mulher de Odin.

- Fui de queixa. – disse Sahde. – com um quimono bem justo. Pensei que a Cho fosse assim também, ainda bem que não.

- Eu fui de par com o Rony. – disse Hermione corando. – Ele foi de Soldadinho de Chumbo e eu de Bailarina. Parece que o Harry descobriu somente quando viu a fantasia na cama do Rony depois da festa.

- Alguém sabe do que o Harry foi? – perguntou Shade. – assim podemos descobrir com quem ele realmente ficou.

Elas passaram o resto da tarde imaginando que ele poderia ter sido, mas não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

- Aquela hipócrita, me odeia por eu ter ficado com alguém na festa, mas tem um belo chupão no pescoço. Não firmei compromisso com ela, para ela ficar toda irritada. Era mais uma promessa de tentarmos que coisa seria. – resmungava Harry, para ele mesmo. – Mas onde eu estou?

- Você esta em minha terra. – disse alguém atrás dele. – Ou melhor, uma projeção dela em seus sonhos.

- Você de novo, Cavaleiro-Dragão. – disse Harry. – Já não te liberei para se 'encontrar' com a Lilian?

- Como se eu precisasse disso. – disse o outro. – Mas eu te trouxe aqui, por causa dela. Você tá ai se remoendo e esquece que tem pessoas que gostam de você é querem o seu bem lá fora.

Harry o olhou de forma estranha.

- Se você não acredita em mim, problema seu. Mas eu sei que tem muitas pessoas que você ama, lá fora. Quer exemplos, tudo bem eu dou. Tem a Lilian, a Sara, a Hermione, o Rony, a Molly, a Carol, a Mimi, o Seu tio Aluado, a sua 'tia' Ninfa. Quer mais ou tá bom?

- Tá bom. Mas eles podem viver sem a minha presença.

- Acredito que sim. Até aquele que usa o símbolo da caveira achá-los. Eles estão marcados por Voldemort, e você vai ficar ai se lamentando, enquanto eles morrem. O problema é seu. Mas a Lilian eu vou proteger. Mesmo estragando tudo, eu vou atrás dela hoje mesmo. Você só tem que me falar que vai ficar deste jeito.

- Não, você tem razão. Eu tenho que proteger a todos. Voltarei agora mesmo. – disse Harry com firmeza. – Assim que você me devolver.

- Tudo bem. Manda um beijo para sua irmã. E fala para ela sonhar comigo. – disse o cavaleiro.

- Estarei te esperando para resolver essas coisas no mundo real. – disse Harry se despedindo.

* * *

- Acho que ele foi com a capa dele. Foi de Homem Invisível. – Disse Shade depois de pensarem em todos na festa.

- Ia ser muito óbvio. – disse Harry assustando a todos. – e alertaria a todos que eu tenho uma capa.

- HARRY! – Gritaram todas, pulando para a cama dele e o abraçando.

- Calma meninas. Tem muito Harry para todas, Ai. – disse ele depois de receber um tapa de cada menina. – Vocês tão violentas hoje.

- O que aconteceu para você ficar assim? – perguntou Lilian.

- Acho que acabei me perdendo dentro da minha cabeça. – respondeu ele. – Precisei de ajuda para sair de lá. Obrigado por preocupar comigo tanto assim, Ly.

- Ele foi falar com você? Mesmo? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Foi. Essa foi a segunda vez. – disse Harry fazendo as outras meninas boiarem.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – perguntaram elas.

- Do meu namorado. Bem ainda não é, mas nós nos encontramos nos sonhos, e é como se fossemos. – disse a ruiva corando. – Ele mandou algum recado pra mim?

- Mandou. Mandou um beijo e pediu para sonhar com ele. – disse ele fingindo ciúmes. – Ele me parece ser um bom rapaz. Mas vou conversar com ele direito quando ele aparecer por aqui.

- Então a Lilianzinha tem um namorado dos sonhos. E nem contou pra gente. – disse Sara.

- De que adiantaria, eu não posso apresentar para vocês. Sarinha. – disse ela. – E nem adianta vir com essa que de ele pode te visitar, que ele não vai fazer isso.

- A que pena. Queria fazer o test drive dele para você. – disse a morena.

- Esquece ela é fala como ele é. – disse Carol empolgada.

- Ele é...

- Eu não preciso saber. – disse Harry colocando a mão na boca dela. – eu não quero saber como é o ser que fica beijando a minha irmã no mundo dos sonhos. Já basta ele aparecendo nos meus sonhos, não quero nos pesadelos.

Todas começaram a rir. Quando a porta se abre revelando a Madame Promfrey.

- Ainda bem que eu não apostei com a Minerva, que você estaria acordado. Até parece que ela recebeu um recado de outro mundo, e me mandou aqui ver como você está, Harry.


	24. Arrancando as presas da Cobra

Capítulo 24 – Arrancando as presas da Cobra.

Logo chegou o primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol. Grifinória versus Sonserina. O clima está bem pesado naquela semana, principalmente que uma artilheira do time vermelho parecia estar sendo ignorada por parte do time. Era Gina, desde a briga nenhum dos Potter falavam com ela mais que o estritamente necessário, isto é somente quando estavam treinando quadribol ou nas reuniões da AD.

Ela não se preocupava em tentar reatar ligações com qualquer um deles. Principalmente depois do episódio com o Patrono do moreno que a repeliu.

Quem mais sofria na verdade eram Hermione e Rony, que estavam no meio da guerra fria dos amigos. Não querendo dar razão a nenhuma das partes, mas se viam divididos entre a ruiva e os filhotes de marotos.

Harry sofria um problema diferente que o tirava do sério. Vários garotos durante a festa a fantasia acabaram falando que era ele para poder ficar com alguma menina do castelo. Então todas no castelo tentavam agarrar o maroto, por ele supostamente ter firmado acordo com elas ou por quer experimentar o que ele pode fazer, Cho foi uma delas. Isso só piorou quando houve o ataque dos dementadores, agora com certeza ele era o jovem bruxo mais cobiçado de toda Inglaterra. A ala masculina do castelo foi que não gostou, vários pararam na ala hospitalar ao tentar atacar o moreno, ou como vingança e inveja, ou por caso o derrotasse as meninas o idolatrariam.

Carol passa por um bando de garotas comentando sobre o corpo do moreno. 'Como elas estão erradas' pensou a italiana. Ela se afastou para poder permitir a passagem das meninas sem problemas, encostando em uma parede perto de uma armadura.

- Quem está ai?- perguntou ela apontando a varinha para trás da armadura.

- Vejo que o treinamento serviu para alguma coisa. – disse Harry saindo das sombras. – Meus parabéns, não é qualquer um que me acharia aqui.

- Eh, bem acho que foi pelo seu perfume. – disse Carol corando.

- Mesmo assim, podia ser apenas que o perfume tivesse ficado aqui por algum motivo, mas você ainda estava atenta a minha presença. Fico feliz de ter te convidado para a AD. – disse ele de forma mais tranqüila do que tem falado nos últimos dias.

- Mas o que você está fazendo escondido ai, não esta armando para ver quem te acha?

- Estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você, saindo da reta daquelas garotas. E prefiro realmente que ninguém mais consiga me achar. – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo.

- Tá tão ruim assim? – perguntou a corvinal.

- Tá pior do que quando eu estava sobre efeito da _Luxúria_, você sabe muito bem como era. – disse ele. – Basta me encontrar com uma menina, estando sozinhos no corredor e ela tenta me agarra ali mesmo. Nem quero imaginar o que vai acontecer quando encontrar com um bando.

- Isso tudo acontece por que você está sozinho. – disse a loira.

- Falar é fácil. Não vejo muitas meninas disponíveis aqui que não iam me usar de troféu. – disse ele deprimido.

- Eu tive uma idéia. – disse ela e ao ver o olhar esperançoso do garoto continuou. – Nós dois podíamos namorar. Calma, espera eu acabar de falar, será um namoro de conveniência. Enquanto estivermos juntos as garotas pararam de correr atrás de você, pelo menos do jeito que estão agora, e terá uma desculpa muito boa para dispensá-las. Já falam por ai que temos um caso, pois, geralmente sumimos juntos, isto é quando estamos na AD, eles começaram a reparar que eu sumo quando você não esta presente e vice-versa, certo que os outros também somem, mas mesmo assim eles falam de mais.

- Mas assim todas tentaram te pegar. – disse ele. – Não quero você em encrencas por isso.

- Acho que ser sua namorada compensa as ofensas, e você mesmo não esta me treinando, acho que eu posso com um bando de piranhas invejosas. – respondeu ela. – Alem do mais, quem mais ia poder representar esse papel. Eu já experimentei você, e gostei. Mas sei bem que isso é apenas uma mentira, e sei do seu rolo com a Gina. Acredito que vocês ainda se acertaram.

- Só você. – resmungou ele. – mas você tem razão. Assim terei um pouco de paz. E sendo alguém que a Ly conhece, acho que não corre o risco de ser enfeitiçada por ela. Ela só não fez isso ainda, porque a Mione a segura todas às vezes.

- Quando começamos? – perguntou a italiana.

- Agora mesmo. – disse ele. – Vamos para o jantar, lá quem quiser descobrir, que descubra, quem não quiser, problema deles.

Saíram os dois para o Salão Principal abraçados. Lá sentaram na mesa da Grifinória e antes de comerem trocaram um leve beijo.

- Que foi isso? – perguntou Shade.

- Estamos namorando. – disse o moreno.

A notícia correu rápido pelo castelo, causando muita confusão, alguns achando que só podia ser poção do amor, outros que Harry estava pagando para a italiana andar com ele, estes eram os sonserinos. Mas quem ficou realmente destruída com isso foi Gina. Que apesar de ter sido ela quem fez a burrada, tinha algumas esperanças em conseguir o amor do moreno de volta, ou pelo menos a sua amizade, assumindo que isso era o sinal de que estava tudo acabado.

* * *

Ly e Mione voltavam de sua aula de Aritmância quando viram seu caminho bloqueado por Malfoy e seus capangas.

- Nos deixe passar, Malfoy. – disse Lilian irritada, Harry estava pegando pesado nos treinos e ela estava com dor de cabeça.

- Não, quero falar com você antes. – disse ele.

- Pode ficar ai que conheço outros caminhos. – disse a ruiva, virando as costas, assim com Mione.

- Eu tenho uma proposta para você. É um assunto de seu interesse. – disse o loiro segurando o braço dela, levando um choque e soltando rápido.

- Vamos embora, Ly, nada que for vindo dele presta. – disse Mione com nojo. – Acho que você vai ter que desinfetar o braço quando chegarmos na torre.

- É uma aposta. – disse Malfoy. – Nunca achei que os grifinórios fugissem como covardes.

- Estou escutando. Se não gostar, você se arrependerá. – disse Lilian sacando a varinha e apontando para o coração do loiro, ignorando completamente os dois gorilas que estalavam os dedos tentando parecer intimidadores.

- Se nós ganharmos o jogo, você sai comigo no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade. – disse ele.

- E se ganharmos? – disse a ruiva, e sua varinha já soltava faíscas.

- Se por ventura vocês ganharem, coisa difícil, contando que o capitão é seu irmão, eu paro de encher a sua paciência e nunca mais me dirijo a você, de forma nenhuma.

- Você está tão aflito para se livrar de mim assim, Malafoi. Aceito a sua proposta. Pedirei para o Harry oferecer o pomo para você depois que ele pegar. – disse Lilian saindo rindo com a Mione.

- Você é louca. Ele nunca cumprirá a parte dele no trato. – disse Mione quando conseguiu parar de rir da cara do loiro.

- Eu sei, mas quero ver ele tentar. – respondeu a ruiva. – tem gente querendo apenas um motivo para arrancar as presas desta víbora.

- Me diga como é que a Doninha Quicante tomou um choque daqueles. – a curiosidade da morena falou alto.

- Meu Namorado é muito ciumento. – disse a ruiva. – Na verdade ele me ensinou um feitiço para afastar malas como aquele. E bem simples, depois eu falo para o Harry passar para a AD, principalmente que parece que tem gente irritando a Carol.

* * *

O tempo estava firme para o jogo, o que era sinal de um grande espetáculo. Harry tinha acordado cedo e passado pela Sala Precisa para se esquentar. Para isso se transformou em sua forma mágica de animagia e começou a voar pelo grande salão que ele pediu, e que possuía inúmeros obstáculos.

Quando o resto do time levantou e se encaminhou para o Salão Principal, o moreno já estava sentado à mesa com Carol. Ele exibia um sorriso tranqüilizador, o que poderia indicar que teriam poucas dificuldades no jogo.

O treino pesado rendeu muito para o time vermelho, que conseguia se livrar facilmente das investidas violentas do time da Sonserina. Que começava a ser desesperar com vantagem do adversário aumentando.

- Parece que Potter conseguiu montar um time decente. – disse Zacarias Smith, o narrador. – mesmo ele não sendo grande coisa como apanhador.

- Smith, contenha-se a narrar os jogos e não venha com sua inveja para cima dos outros jogadores. – disse a professora Sprout ao seu lado, recebendo um olhar de aprovação de Minerva.

- Sim, A equipe da Grifinória acaba de marcar mais um gol, aumentando para 130 pontos a vantagem. – disse o Smith sem nenhuma empolgação na voz.

Harry nem ligava para as narrações do lufalufa, já que a namorada dele era uma das que tentaram o agarrar, ele sabia que era dor de cotovelo e inveja por ele ser um jogador melhor.

Porém era o único jogador da Grifinória que não se incomodou. Os outros estavam querendo arrancar a pele do idiota usando apenas uma colher de chá.

Ao rebater um balaço que acertaria a Kátia, Sara mirou no Smith e usou toda a sua força. O balaço acertou diretamente no estômago do narrador.

- Falta. – foi o que ele conseguiu falar.

Madame Hoock nada fez, aquele parecia ser um lance normal, ele deveria ficar atento, a cabine dos narradores não era protegida por feitiços, e os balaços podem acertá-los, principalmente se demonstram tamanha agressividade contra um time. O narrador anterior nunca foi atingido porque era amigo dos gêmeos e ele geralmente era mais empolgado nos jogos de sua casa.

- Ainda posso ganhar, e levar a sua irmã para um passeio, Potter. – disse Malfoy quando Harry parou um instante de procurar o pomo para poder analisar o time.

- Para isso você precisa de pegar o pomo. – disse Harry. – Te espero lá em baixo.

O moreno fez o movimento de mergulho, mas o fez em uma velocidade que poderia ser acompanhado pelo loiro. Foram quase emparelhados até o chão. Harry olhando firmemente para um ponto e Malfoy tentando ver o pomo.

Na angustia de pegar o pomo antes de Harry, o sonserino não calculo direito a distância para o chão, e quando Harry arremeteu, voando a um metro do chão ele atingiu com força o solo.

- Precisa de mais inteligência e habilidade para me vencer. – disse Harry. – Quem sabe em outra vida.

Malfoy olhou para o estrago causado, seu braço esquerdo estava quebrado e pela dor em mais de um lugar, além de sua vassoura, que pelo estado não tinha mais concerto.

Harry então pode voar quase diretamente para o pomo que sobrevoava onde os professores estavam. Tendo que apenas se desviar de um balaço lançado por Goyle.

A torcida foi a loucura quando ele finalmente agarrou ao pomo. Era a volta d'O Apanhador.

Harry com o braço com o pomo levantado, voou para a torcida vermelha e o ofereceu para Carol, puxando-a para um beijo.

- Assim eu me apaixono de verdade. – disse a menina no ouvido dele.

Gina estava desolada, aquele beijo poderia ser dela, se ela não estivesse errado tanto. Ela entra no vestiário sem comemorar a vitória do seu time. Ela não foi vista na festa.

* * *

Lilian voltava da biblioteca onde tinha ficado estudando com Hermione, quando sentiu algum parado no corredor a sua frente. Era Malfoy.

- Pensei que você nunca mais ia encher o meu saco, menino. – disse Ela antes mesmo de entrar no corredor.

- Assim você estraga a surpresa. – disse o Loiro. – Mas só você mesmo para achar que eu cumpriria a minha parte do acordo. Principalmente depois do que seu irmão fez comigo.

- Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente que aqueles gorilas que você chama de amigos. É claro que eu sabia que você ia tentar algo, por isso eu vim prevenida. – disse ela. – Olhe para trás.

Ele se virou apenas para ver um punho acertar em cheio a sua cara.

- Você devia saber que apostas feitas por bruxos têm certas medidas que impedem de serem quebradas facilmente assim. – disse Harry. – Agora você vai ter que pagar.

Mais um soco foi em direção a cara do sonserino, que não conseguiu se mover. Caído no chão percebeu que tinha perdido três dentes.

- Desgraçado. – disse Malfoy tentando passar uma rasteira no moreno.

- Você tem que ser mais rápido. – disse Harry dando um chute que acertou o rim dele. - Você não pode me vencer sem sua varinha.

Harry continuou com a surra por mais alguns minutos até que:

- Já está bom. – disse Lilian. – Ele pediu para poder bater um pouco nele também.

- Claro, agora vamos deixá-lo para Poppy tentar arrumá-lo. – disse ele e quando a irmã fez uma cara de confusão ele completa. – Alguém pode achar que pode continuar o serviço e realmente matar o mala. Não quero ninguém expulso por isso.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela fazendo o menino inconsciente levitar.

Madame Promfrey se assustou ao ver o sonserino na sua porta. Mas logo pode imaginar quem tenha feito isso. Ela estava com os estoques em baixa, então cuidaria dele da maneira trouxa, já que era assim que os ferimentos pareciam ter sido feito.

* * *

- Vamos Hermione. Já tá todo mundo lá em baixo. – disse Rony. – Este pode ser o último fim de semana com sol.

- Rony, eu tenho que estudar. – disse ela sem olhar para o namorado.

- Eu sei que você já terminou os seus deveres, escutei você falando com a Lilian. – disse o ruivo. – Até parece que você não quer ficar comigo.

- Não é isso. Eu tenho um problema para tentar resolver. – disse ela olhando para Gina. – Mas eu reservo a noite somente para você.

Rony saiu olhando para a namorada de rabo de olho. Ele sabia que ali era melhor ele não se meter, só iria atrapalhar.

Hermione se aproximou de Gina que fingia ler um livro, mas a morena pode ver que os olhos da amiga estavam desfocados e desolados. Nada disse apenas a abraçou. A ruiva não reagiu, se deixando ser abraçada.

* * *

Rony encontrou com os amigos sentados na sombra duma árvore. Harry estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Carol. Suas irmãs estavam cantando com a loira, musicas que pelo som eram em italiano. Luna, Neville e Nathy apenas apreciavam o 'show'. Ele ficou meio espantado por não ter ninguém por perto, mas percebeu a razão quando viu que a varinha do moreno repousava em sua barriga, claramente uma advertência aos atrevidos.

Tudo parecia estar muito tranqüilo, exceto pela cicatriz do amigo que parecia estar vermelha.

- Algum problema Harry? – Perguntou Rony quando as meninas fizeram uma pausa.

- Espero que não. – disse Harry. – Voldemort está planejando algo, mas ele se lembrou de me bloquear desta vez. Já avisei ao Aluado para ficar atento.

- Por que você não nos falou nada, Pontas? – Perguntou Ly.

- Não queria preocupar vocês. Com algo que não pode ser nada. – disse ele. – Voldemort pode estar apenas jogando com a minha mente novamente.

-Mesmo assim. Queremos saber o que se passa com você. – disse Shade. – Para que você não precise ir sozinho como foi da outra vez.

- Desculpe, mas eu ainda não sei o que está acontecendo, e da outra vez era uma coisa que precisava ser resolvida na hora.

- Tudo bem. – disse Carol par evitar uma discussão boba. – Que tal mais uma canção.

- Acho que eu vou ter que resolver um problema antes. – disse Harry se levantando e indo em direção a um sonserino que marchava para eles.

- Potter, eu exijo um explicação. – disse o sonserino. – Você prometeu para minha irmã que ia casar com ela, durante o baile, e agora fica se agarrando com essa ai.

- Eu não prometi nada a ninguém, alias com ela sabe que era eu? – perguntou Harry.

- Você disse para ela. – disse o sonserino.

- Eu não disse para ninguém quem eu era. Nem fiz promessas que não iria cumprir. Sua irmã foi enganada. – disse Harry. – Espero que os dois aprendam com isso

Harry se virou e começou a seguir de volta para os amigos.

- Não vire as costas pra mim, Potter. – disse o menino sacando a varinha e lançando um feitiço.

Harry apenas desviou se virando, e já com a varinha em punho, desarmou o menino.

- Eu não quero brigar, mas é melhor você conversar com a sua irmã, ela pode ter dar dicas do verdadeiro enganador. – disse Harry.

O moreno tinha parado bem na margem do lago. Já ia voltando quando uma enorme sombra passou pelo sol, chegando a escurecer boa parte da escola.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Neville que estava em pé para ajudar o moreno.

- O sinal de que todos devem entrar. – disse ele.

- Não vamos ficar aqui com você. – disse Ly.

- Desculpe Ly, mas desta vez eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho. – disse ele se virando para ela, mas o movimento fez com que a margem do lago cedesse e ele caísse no lago.

- Estou vendo. – disse Shade. – Deixe eu te ajudar.

Harry recusou a ajuda e saiu do lago sozinho.

- Quero todos vocês e os outros alunos dentro do Castelo agora. É uma ordem. – disse ele com um olhar sério que não admitia ser contrariado. – Vocês podem fazer isso, sozinhos ou farei isso por vocês.

A varinha de Harry estava apontando para os amigos que recuaram ao ver isso. Rony conhecendo o amigo decidiu que era melhor não discutir e começou a arrastar Ly e Shade para a entrada do castelo. Nathy e Carol ficarão de levar todos os outros para dentro do castelo, mesmo não sabendo contra o que o menino ia lutar, era melhor não ter ninguém por perto.

Harry quando viu que os amigos estavam em segurança, arrancou a camisa que estava molhada e atrapalharia seus movimentos. Deixando assim exposto pela primeira vez seus colares.

- O que Tom preparou para mim desta vez? – disse ele quando a sombra passou novamente por sobre a sua cabeça, mas desta vez parecia ser bem menor.

Dentro do castelo muito ofegaram quando viram um enorme Dragão Negro pousar a frente do moreno.

- Eu conheço aquele Dragão. – disse Sara para Lilian vendo a cena de uma das janelas.

- Parece muito com o Rabo Córneo Húngaro que o Harry enfrentou no Tribruxo. – disse Rony.

- BlackMoon! Ela mesma. – disse Sara.

- Aquela que Voldemort raptou? – perguntou Nathy.

-Sim essa mesma. – disseram as duas Potter.

A auror saiu correndo para avisar a ordem. Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente todos já sabiam.

* * *

Harry olhou para o Dragão a sua frente, reconhecimento foi imediato.

- BlackMoon, eu não quero machucar você. Se lembre de mim. – disse ele com a varinha baixa.

Parece que isso não funcionou, já que logo em seguida BlackMoon abriu a boca e soltou uma rajada de fogo, que envolveu todo o corpo do moreno.

No castelo várias pessoas desviaram o rosto, quando isso aconteceu.

Gina tinha lágrimas no rosto quando o escondeu no peito de Hermione, elas assistiam tudo da janela da sala comunal.

- Você não está para brincadeira. – disse Harry do meio das chamas.

BlackMoon pareceu escutar, pois intensificou o fogo. Mas sem o resultado esperado. Um enorme poder começou a ser sentindo vindo do moreno e no instante seguinte o fogo já quase não existia, exceto pelo que estava no cabelo do moreno.

Todos olharam assustados para aquilo, Harry parecia não ter sofrido nada. Apenas seu cabelo ainda esta em chamas e algo surgiu em suas costas, parecia ser uma tatuagem.

- Voldemort pagará caro por ter feito isso com você. – disse ele para o dragão levantando a varinha e lançando um feitiço no Colar que Voldemort tinha conjurado no pescoço dela.

Com um berro de dor BlackMoon tentou resistir, mas Harry aumentou o poder do feitiço fazendo o colar começar a rachar e finalmente quebrar, se dissolvendo antes de cair no chão.

O dragão caiu desacordado no chão. Harry conjurou uma espécie de tenda em volta dela.

Ly e Shade correram ao encontro do irmão, e puderam ver que aquilo nas suas costas era a tatuagem de um enorme dragão vermelho.


	25. Conversas no Escuro

Capítulo 25 – Conversas no Escuro.

- Rony, Neville ajudem a levá-lo para a enfermaria. – disse Ly.

- Eu estou bem, só um pouco cansado. – disse Harry passando a mão no cabelo, e o fogo ali existente voltou a ser seu cabelo.

- Então levem o para cama. – disse a ruiva. – E se fizerem piadas vocês se arrependeram amargamente.

- Quem ela pensa que somos os gêmeos para fazer piadas uma hora destas, para um cara que acabou de derrotar um dragão com um único feitiço. – resmungou Rony.

- Que bom que você sabe disso. – disse Shade. – Mas e ela?

- Não se preocupe, ela só esta esgotada. Daqui a pouco ela acorda. Podemos mandar uma carta para o Carlinhos e pedir para ele ou outro tratador vir aqui, para cuidar da BlackMoon, e levá-la para casa. A tenda é enfeitiçada poucos são os que conseguiram entrar. – disse o moreno apoiado em Rony. – Se quiser Shade, você pode mandar a carta. Use a Isis.

Chegaram rápido na torre, já que usaram uma serie de passagens secretas e com o trio de italianas com cara de poucos amigos de batedores, não houve muitos problemas.

- Como você está, Harry? – perguntou Mione ao ver o grupo entrando na sala comunal.

-Só estou muito cansado, aquele colar tinha uma magia poderosa, difícil de quebrar, ainda mais que eu não queria machucar a BlackMoon.

O grupo então seguiu para o quarto deixando Hermione e Gina no salão, juntamente com os outros alunos. A monitora olha para Gina e a vê ficando pálida, mais do que estava ao ver Harry sendo atacado.

- Gina, o que houve? – perguntou a morena.

- Era ele, Mi. O Anjo da Morte. Era o Harry. – sussurrou a ruiva.

- Me explique isso direitinho. – disse Mione.

- Não briga comigo antes de eu terminar. Sabe achei que eu e o Harry teríamos algo, como você sugeriu, fiz tudo conforme me disse. Pedi aulas, fiquei perto dele sem forçar nada. Tava rolando um clima, quase nos beijamos no dia do ataque a Reserva dos dragões, alias foi por causa disso que não beijamos. – começou a ruiva. - Na festa eu fui de Capetinha, sim era eu. Não queria ficar com ninguém, mas ele entrou. Um Anjo Negro, sem rosto. Você viu ele, não tente me enganar. Senti algo forte, mas nunca podia imaginar que era ele. Não dei bola para ele, continuei a dançar não ligando para nada, mas quando eu vi, estava dançando com ele. Conversamos um pouco enquanto tomávamos uma bebida. Ele me disse que era o Anjo da Morte, eu devia ter desconfiado que algo assim era coisa dele. Aí nos ficamos.

- Mas como você descobriu que o Anjo é o Harry? Vocês dois estavam mascarados de forma a não serem identificados. Eu tentei. – disse Mione.

- O pingente em forma de raio que ele tinha. Era o mesmo que o Harry estava usando com o colar dos centauros. – disse Gina.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi direito. – disse brava a monitora. – Você brigou com o Harry por que ele ficou com você na festa?

- Mi, calma. Eu perdi a cabeça quando vi que ele tinha ficado com alguém. Sei que é ilógico, pois eu também tinha ficado com alguém. Mas eu tinha esperanças que era ele. Já estava explodindo quando escutei a Cho, e se até o Rony percebeu e disse aquilo sem problema e achei que ele tinha se exibido.

A morena não falou nada deixando a ruiva preocupada.

- Agora o que eu faço? Não sei se consigo que ele me perdoe, mas pelo menos tenho que voltara a ter os Potter como amigos.

- Você não foi a única a errar nesta historia. O Harry errou também, mas se você quer resolver essa historia toda você tem que dar os primeiros passos. Estou muito desgostosa com isso tudo, principalmente com você e o Harry. As meninas estão apenas seguindo ele.

- Desgostosa? Tá parecendo a minha mãe. – disse ela. – Mas o que eu faço, Mi?

- Ir diretamente ao Harry é burrice, ele não vai te ouvir. Principalmente que ele sabe que está tão errado também, ele não me disse isso com palavras, mas pelo olhar, eu conheço meu irmãozinho. O melhor é conversar com a Lilian e a Sara. Elas podem preparar o terreno para você e ver o que ele realmente sente.

- Mas é a Carol? Não quero acabar com o namoro dos dois. – disse a ruiva mais animada.

- Você pode se surpreender com as coisas, Gina. – disse enigmaticamente a morena indo ver como estava o amigo.

* * *

Isis aparece com uma resposta para eles.

- Hum, parece que já veio alguém para ver a BlackMoon, e não foi o Carlinhos. – disse Harry ao ler a carta.

- E ele já chegou. – disse Lilian sentindo a energia de alguém. – Não é ninguém que eu conheci no Santuário.

- É mesmo, não senti essa energia em nenhuma das duas vezes que eu fui lá. – disse Shade.

- Tenho que ir lá. – disse Harry. – Não posso deixá-la com um desconhecido.

- Nada disso. Você ainda está fraco. – disse Lilian, recebendo apoio de todos no quarto. – Eu vou.

- Mas... – disse Harry.

- Nada de mas, porém, contudo, no entanto. Eu vou. – disse a ruiva saindo do quarto.

- O que eu fiz para merecer essas ruivas explosivas na minha vida. – disse o moreno se jogando no travesseiro.

- Ruivas? – perguntou Hermione de forma maliciosa.

- Depois, Mi, depois. – disse ele, deixando a morena com a certeza de que ali havia mais coisa.

* * *

Lilian percebeu que era hora do almoço e resolveu passar na cozinha para pegar alguma comida para o visitante. Na porta da cozinha encontrou com Hagrid.

- Oi Grandão. – disse ela. – Não sabia que você vinha almoçar por aqui. Principalmente com um dragão nos jardins.

- Eu até que pensei em ir lá, mas o tratador merece almoçar também. – disse ele envergonhado.

- Então tivemos a mesma idéia. – disse a ruiva. – Deixa que eu levo para ele, enquanto você providencia comida para BlackMoon.

- Excelente idéia. Assim eu terei que entrar de qualquer jeito. – disse o gigante feliz.

Dobby ficou muito feliz em providenciar comida para a ruiva, que logo foi em direção a tenda que Harry conjurou.

- Oi. – Disse ela timidamente quando entrou na tenda.

- Oi. – disse uma voz no escuro. – Estou aqui.

- Vim trazer o almoço. – disse ela com os olhos se acostumando com a escuridão, vendo a silueta do dragão deitado e do outro lado do pescoço dela um homem.

- Muito obrigado. – disse ele. – Estava mesmo com fome. Foi muita gentileza sua.

- Aqui está. – disse a ruiva mostrando a cesta. – Como ela está?

- Ela já esta melhor, já acordou. – disse ele.

Para provar que o tratador estava certo BlackMoon levanta a cabeça e cheira a menina voltando para o lugar ao ver que não tinha nenhum perigo ali.

- Ela resistiu ao controle de Voldemort, veja a marca da queimadura aqui. – disse ele mostrando para ela.

- Foi o colar que fez isso?

- Foi. Por isso ela desmaiou quando o colar quebrou.

Lilian começou a passar a mão na queimadura, está começou a se curar, assustada ela tirou rapidamente e levou a mão à boca.

- Não se assuste. Eu preciso de ajuda para curar o corpo dela. Se não tiver ninguém demora mais, mas com ajuda posso curar tanto a alma quanto o corpo. Ela permitiu que você a curasse, você é poderosa, e ela percebeu.

Lilian percebeu que a marca já não existia mais, e BlackMoon sorria, ou pelo menos assim lhe parecia.

- Todos esperavam o Carlinhos. Ele está bem?

- Está, mas imagina ele vir a Inglaterra sem passar em casa. Dona Molly mata ele.

- Conheço a peça. Mas ele aparecerá por aqui?

- Não, vou levá-la hoje à noite. Ele mandou passar um recado para uma menina daqui, só esqueceu-se de falar que quem era. Já que você o conhece o cabeça de fogo pode passar para ela. Ele disse: _'Eu estou bem, nada me aconteceu, mas não poderei ir para Hogwarts, te vejo no Natal._ '

- Suspeito de quem pode ser, mas eu procuro. – disse a ruiva. – Mas por que aqui está no escuro?

- Ora, essa é uma espécie noturna, e precisa da escuridão para se recuperar melhor. E eu não gosto muito do Sol. Não que eu seja um vampiro, é que gosto mais da noite.

- Acho que eu tenho que tenho que ir. Sabe eu ainda não comi ainda. – disse ela. – Boa tarde.

- Boa Tarde. – disse ele e depois que ela saiu. - _mio fiamme._ Não meolhe assim, Lua. Não é a hora ainda.

* * *

Ly voltou para o castelo e foi para o salão principal para o almoço. Lá encontrou com todos.

- Pontas, o que você está fazendo aqui? Devia estar descansando. – disse a ruiva.

- Já tomei uma poção revigorante e preciso me alimentar, não foi isso que você fez com o tratador e a Moon. – disse o moreno rindo. – Tinha muita gente lá para me obrigar.

- Desde quando você segue ordens?

- Nessa você me pegou, mas eu fiz isso desta vez.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas como ela está? – perguntou Shade.

- Ela está bem, tinha uma queimadura no pescoço, mas já esta curada. Foi pelo colar, não você, Pontas. O Tratador me disse que era porque ela resistia. – disse ela corando.

- Não era o Carlinhos, então. – disse a morena intrigada com a reação da irmã.

- Me desculpe, mas não. Ele mandou um recado. São estas palavras: _'Eu estou bem, nada me aconteceu, mas não poderei ir para Hogwarts, te vejo no Natal.'_ Agora só tenho que descobrir para quem eram essa palavras. – disse a ruiva com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Deve ser para a Gina. – disse Sara tentando disfarçar a alegria.

- Não, ele foi para a Toca e a Gina estava no ataque não se esqueça. – disse Ly.

- Então você deve procurar a pessoa para dar o recado.

O almoço continuou a de forma alegre como a muito não se via. Harry se levantou falando:

- Acho que vou ver a_ pequena_ Lua Negra. Acho que mais ninguém deva ir. Eles vão embora logo.

- Lua Negra, BlackMoon, Lua diferente. – começou a raciocinar Lilian, mas Harry já estava longe. – Era ele.

- Ele quem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não importa mais. Eu não conseguirei ir vê-lo mais. – disse a ruiva ao sentir um feitiço sendo lançado na tenda, que a impediria de entrar.

- Lilian, Sara. Posso conversar com vocês duas. E um assunto sério. – disse Gina se aproximando das duas.

- Claro, Gina. – disse Lilian enquanto Sara acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

As três seguiram para a Sala Precisa. Que se apresentou com poltronas para elas, e apesar da lareira, estava na penumbra.

- Tá meio escuro aqui. – disse Sara.

-Desculpa, to com pensamento longe. – disse Lilian meio sonhadora.

- Ce tá triste hoje, Ly. – disse a morena.

- Fazer o que? – disse ela. – Mas o que você queria com a gente, ruiva?

- Eu percebi que essa situação não está sendo boa para ninguém. Queria ver como eu posso resolver isso. – disse Gina.

- Acho que um pouco da culpa disso é nossa. – disse Shade.

- Não devíamos ter te isolado, ficamos com raiva de você, mas não vimos o seu lado. – disse Lilian. – Torcíamos para você se acertar com o Pontas.

- Eu percebi hoje, que temos que ficar juntos. Por mais poderoso que seja o Harry, ele não conseguirá combater a todo o exército de Voldemort sozinho. Principalmente se ficar preocupado com algum de nós. – disse a ruiva. – Mesmo com raiva de mim, ele faria qualquer coisa para que eu não me machucasse, eu conheço ele.

- Ele não tem raiva de você, só está magoado com o que você fez e com um suposto afastamento seu, que ele acha que é culpa dele por causa do Patrono. – disse Lilian.

- Tanto é que ele não parou de te treinar, nem na AD, nem no time. – disse Shade.

- Então eu tenho que apenas conversar com ele para que ele volte a ser meu amigo? – perguntou Gina esperançosa, apesar de quer mais.

- Como se isso fosse fácil. – disse Lilian.

- Pelo que o Tio Aluado fala, ele consegue ser mais cabeça dura que os pais dele foram. – disse Sara.

- Vocês são tão animadoras. – disse irônica a pequena.

- Mais estaremos do seu lado. Podemos fazê-lo te ouvir. – disse Sara.

- Temos meios para isso. – disse Ly com um sorriso maroto que fez Gina se arrepiar.

* * *

Harry se encaminhou para a tenda que ele tinha conjurado. Ele viu que muitos curiosos tentavam entrar nela, mas não conseguiam. Riu daquilo, mal sabiam que nada do que fizessem resultaria em algo. Mesmo que ele mesmo não tivesse garantido isso, BlackMoon e o tratador não gostariam de ser incomodados durante o tratamento.

- Ninguém conseguirá entrar ai se eu não quiser. – disse ele para os alunos.

Estes se assustaram com o moreno acreditando que ele estaria de cama depois do que fez pela manhã. Muitos saíram correndo, alguns se viraram e saíram andando, mas ainda tiveram uns dois que duvidaram e ainda tentaram entrar.

- A entrada é aqui. – disse ele mostrando a fenda. – Mas acho que só eu entrarei.

Assim que entrou ele lançou outro feitiço evitando que qualquer pessoa entrasse ali.

- Vejo que temos mais uma visita. – disse uma voz que Harry não reconheceu, mas achou conhecida. – E pelo que parece vai ser a última.

- Tem muita gente tentando entrar aqui. Não quero ninguém se machucando. – disse Harry percebendo que BlackMoon já estava de pé, e perto dela havia uma poça de sangue indicando que Hagrid já tinha passado por ali e alimentado o dragão.

- Então você seria Tupã? – disse o moreno.

- Carlinhos já abriu a boca. – disse ele.

- Mas você é o cavaleiro da Ly? – espantado disse ele ao prestar na energia do tratador.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. – disse ele.

- Mas como ela não te reconheceu, ou melhor, por que você não falou para ela? – disse ele sem saber o que pensar.

- Não é a hora de um encontro real, uai. – disse ele pesaroso. – Ela não reconheceu assim como você, pois nos sonhos eu tenho que usar a armadura, a magia do castelo é forte e eu tenho que usar aquela forma para poder conversar nos sonhos, se fosse de outra forma, não poderia interferir em nada. Isso modifica a minha voz. Sem contar que está tudo escuro aqui.

- Escuro? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Você nem percebeu, né? Como ela é uma espécie noturna, se cura melhor no escuro. Eu posso ver no escuro. Lilian não vê, pois os gatos precisam de alguma luz para ver, mesmo que sejam apenas das estrelas. Você usa inconscientemente a visão melhor que possui, de suas formas animagas.

- Certo, mas quando será? – perguntou Harry, ele estava preocupado com a irmã.

- Depois que ela despertar. – disse ele. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Da minha vida afetiva pra sua.

- Não to entendendo, eu to bem, to namorando. – disse ele.

- Eu entro nos seus sonhos e sei o que você pensa. Lilian desconfia deste namoro, apesar da Carol ser uma menina de ouro.

- Não preciso então reconhecer a farsa. Mas não é isso que você quer saber. – disse Harry.

- Não. Quero saber o que está acontecendo com relação da Ginevra.

- Eu estava indo com calma com ela, sabe somos amigos há algum tempo e não queria colocar tudo a perder se ela não correspondesse. Mas ai veio o baile a fantasia. Eu fiquei com uma menina e ela também ficou com alguém, como você sabe. Depois houve aquele ataque dos dementadores. Você sabe o que aconteceu naquele dia, não vou falar sobre isso.

- Você quer dizer o tapa.

- Isso também, mas o problema foi o que meu patrono fez. Ela tentou se aproximar, mas o Cervo a repeliu.

- Você estava com raiva dela, por te tratar daquele jeito. Lembre-se como eu o encontrei no seu 'sonho'. Foi uma reação de defesa dele, o que ele está preparado para fazer, você estava esgotado, poderes grandes necessitam de muita energia. E você não tinha condições de lidar com ela naquele instante, e o Patrono fez isso para que você se recuperasse melhor.

- Mas ela ficou com raiva de mim, por causa disso. Ela se afastou de mim e das minhas irmãs.

- Como se você tivesse procurado por ela. Vai continuar se fazeno de vítima ou vai parar pra pensar que ela também sofre por isso e você não fez nada para se aproximar dela. E devo dizer que a minha Lilian e a Sara não colaboraram muito também se afastando. Ela teve sonhos desagradáveis, não chegavam ao ponto de pesadelo, mas tiraria qualquer um do seu humor habitual.

- Não sei o que fazer. – disse ele.

BlackMoon soltou um rosnado.

- Concordo com você, minha pequena. – disse o tratador para o dragão. – Ela disse para você deixar rolar, mas de mais atenção a ela, cumprimente, seja o que você era ano passado. As coisas se acertaram, disso eu sei, mas só se você quiser.

- Pensarei nisso. – disse o moreno pouco antes de aparatar.

- Ainda falta pouco. Um evento para ele acordar. – disse para BlackMoon. – Agora descansa, assim que anoitecer vamos partir, não que você vá gastar energia, mas não quero ninguém enchendo meu saco na Romênia.

* * *

As meninas voltaram mais leves para a torre da Grifinória. Quando estava entrando Gina, percebe que alguém apareceu às suas e se vira para ver quem era, mas como estava com o pé de apoio no degrau de entrada se desequilibrou e ia caindo quando foi alguém a segurou.

- Devia ter mais cuidado por onde anda. Não quero ter que substituir uma de minha artilheiras.

- Harry. – disse a ruiva ao reconhecer o garoto que a segurou. – Ai.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele com uma voz preocupada diferente da anterior que foi brincalhona.

- Acho que torci o pé. – disse ela.

Sem falar nada ele a carrega no colo e a leva pra o dormitório masculino, sob o olhar de todos os que estavam na sala comunal. Porem nenhum dos dois percebeu.

- Vamos ver, dói? – perguntou ele apertando o pé dela, depois de colocá-la na sua cama, ela soltou um gemido baixo. – Vejo que dói, felizmente não quebrou, nem parece tão serio, um pouco de gelo e uma poção para dor devem ser o suficiente.

Harry conjura uma bolsa de gelo, enquanto Lilian pegava um frasco de poção no malão dele.

- Fui eu quem fez essa. – disse a ruiva. – não se preocupe ninguém mexe nos nossos malões sem que seja um de nós.

- Você fica aqui até a hora de dormir, se precisar de algumas coisa é só pedir. Eu trago o seu jantar. – disse ele.

- Não precisa se incomodar comigo. – disse ela corando. – Eu não fiz por merecer isso nos últimos tempos.

- Que isso. – respondeu Harry.

Shade e Ly tinham se afastado um pouco para dar privacidade aos dois, não muito para evitar uma possível briga.

- Eu sei que você devia ter raiva de mim por causa daquele tapa. – disse ela. – Acho que fiquei um pouco fora de mim, quando ouvi que você tinha ficado com várias. Pensei que a historia da Poção era só uma invenção e você tinha se revelado. Devia ter te perguntado primeiro.

- Eu também devia ter ido conversar com você depois disso. – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo de forma nervosa. – Mas achei que nossa amizade tinha acabado. Depois que o meu patrono te interceptou.

- Eu sei que foi uma coisa de momento, mas não consegui chegar perto de você. Não com tanta gente te rondando. – disse ela com um sorriso maroto.

- Nem me fale, tava difícil ir ao banheiro que eu tinha medo de ser agarrado. – disse ele rindo.

- Imagino que se fosse seu pai ou o Sirius, eles adorariam essa perseguição.

- Isso se eles não estivessem com a minha mãe ou com a Mary. – disse ele e depois meio constrangido ele perguntou. - E como vai o Nigel?

-Você soube? – perguntou ela no misto de surpresa e contentamento.

- Não existe segredo em Hogwarts. Pelo menos não quando se faz as coisas nos corredores. – disse ele de forma mais divertida, mas ainda com pouca emoção na voz.

- Ainda não tá rolando nada, foi apenas um passeio pelos jardins e um beijo de despedida aqui na porta da torre. – disse ela meio envergonhada. – Ainda vamos ver o que vai dar.

- Avisa para ele que se ele fizer o mesmo que o Dino, ele vai se ver comigo e depois eu vejo se eu deixo algo para seus irmãos se divertirem também . – disse ele se levantando. – Combinei com o Rony de fazer o dever de poções. Sabe o Seboso tá pegando de mais no pé dele, por não poder pegar no meu.

Ele deu um selinho nela, demorando um pouquinho a mais que o normal, e saindo. Sara se aproximou da ruiva. Lilian segue o irmão.

- Harry Tiago Potter. – disse a ruiva ao ver que não seria escutado no quarto.

- Eu não fiz nada. Não fui eu quem enfeitiçou o Malfoy de manhã. – disse ele erguendo as mãos.

- Eu sei que não foi você. Fui eu. – disse a ruiva com um sorriso no olhar. – Eu quero saber o que foi aquilo ali dentro.

- Eu tentei deixar a culpa de lado e tentar retomar a amizade com a Gina, assim como vocês duas fizeram.

- Eu não estou falando disso. Eu vi você dando em cima da menina. Não tem vergonha na cara não. Ela sofreu muito. E você vai fazer sofrer mais ainda, juntamente com a Carol.

- Certo, acho que para você eu posso contar. O nosso namoro é uma farsa. Foi apenas uma forma que ela viu de me ajudar a espantar as meninas que queriam me agarrar. Funcionou com a maioria delas. – disse Harry.

- Mas você esta se aproveitando bem da menina, digo da situação. – disse a ruiva com raiva.

- Nada disso, e realmente uma farsa. Somente beijos inocentes em áreas públicas do castelo e passeios de mãos dadas. Quando ficamos sozinhos estudamos, ou treinamos alguns feitiços dados na AD. Não voltamos a fazer sexo. Não era algo que queria para esse relacionamento. Não queria que ela se apaixonasse de verdade por mim. Não queria fazê-la sofrer por não amá-la como ela merece. – desabafou.

- Agora sim é o meu irmão. – disse ela dando um selinho nele e voltando para o quarto.

* * *

- Estava te esperando, Palas. – disse Odin ao perceber que alguém aparatara na tenda. - Pensei que ia embora e você nem me visitaria.

- Como você soube que era eu? – perguntou a mulher.

- Somente duas pessoas neste castelo têm capacidade, neste momento, para aparatar aqui. E a outra já me visitou.

- Só vim ver como você estava e fazer algumas perguntas, já que desta vez você foi o primeiro a despertar e é quem sabe das coisas.

- Eu estou bem, assim como a nossa amiga aqui, então acho que possa responder as perguntas, da melhor forma possível.

-Das outras vezes nós ou despertávamos juntos ou poucos de nós despertava, por que desta vez foi diferente.

- Acho que foi pela forma em que os quatro deixaram esse plano existencial. Tanto que nós três somos diferentes agora. E deveríamos despertar antes. Para ajudá-los. Agora por que não despertamos juntos, isso deve ao fato que isso depende das nossas emoções. Eu precisei despertar para sobreviver, você despertou ao ver a aura de outro de nós. E Poseidon precisa de um incentivo para isso. Até o fim do ano estarei ouvino ele reclamar que dormiu de mais, outra vez. Sempre é assim.

- Como assim despertei ao ver a Aura de um de vocês?

- Você esqueceu que foi a primeira a sair do ovo? E depois disso agiu como se você nossa mãe. Então ao ver um de nós de volta despertou.

- Os quatro?

- Como eu disse, eles estão diferentes. Mas a chave de tudo está em Zeus. Ele precisar regredir antes de progredir. Sabe, vivenciar experiências a quais ele foi privado pelo ancião. Isso ocorrerá ainda neste inverno.

- Bem tenho que voltar, podem perceber a minha ausência. E você tem que levá-la de volta.

- Então, Tchauzinho, mamãe.

- Tchau, Hades e mande lembranças para seu irmão humano, estarei esperando ele aqui ano que vem. – Disse Bastet aparantando.

- Chegou nossa hora, pequena. – Disse Odin colocando a mão na perna de BlackMoon e os dois desapareceram. Pouco depois a tenda se desfez, não deixando nenhum rastro da presença dos dois por ali.


	26. Começo do Feriado

Capítulo 26 – Começo do Feriado.

O Expresso Hogwarts partia em direção a Londres para mais um feriado de fim de ano.

- A mamãe convidou a todos para passar o Natal lá em casa. – disse Rony para a namorada e os irmãos Potter.

-Meus pais já estão sabendo. – respondeu a monitora.

- E ai, meninas? – perguntou Harry para as duas.

- Nós tínhamos combinado com a Carol de passar lá em casa. – disse Ly, olhando para a loira.

- Só temos que conversar com a mamãe, quando chegarmos na estação. – disse o ruivo. – Um a mais não vai fazer diferença naquela casa.

- Então tudo bem. – disse Carol.

-Esse vai ser o melhor Natal até agora. – disse Shade. – Claro que antes vamos fazer compras na Itália.

Começaram a fazer planos para as férias. Mione e Ly sempre colocando os estudos na pauta, sendo tirado por Rony e Shade.

Até que vozes alteradas foram ouvidas fora da cabine.

- Já disse que não. – disse uma voz que eles reconheceram ser de Gina.

Sendo assim todos saíram da cabine para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Você é minha namorada e deve vir para a minha cabine. – todos puderam ver que era Nigel.

- Eu não sou sua namorada. Você não entende isso. – Disse a ruiva olhando diretamente para Harry, mas o menino não percebeu.

- É sim. – disse ele pegando em seu braço e sendo repelido por um choque.

- Não sou. Você não me pediu, nem eu aceitei. – disse a ruiva. – Foi somente um passeio pelo jardim e depois você roubou um beijo. Nada mais que isso.

- Você me ama. – disse Nigel. – Assim como eu te amo.

- Se você me ama, eu não posso fazer nada. Mas não é correspondido. – Disse Gina extremamente vermelha, sinal de perigo. – Nem você, nem ninguém pode obrigar outra pessoa a gostar. Achei que você era uma boa pessoa, porém não combina comigo. Nosso relacionamento não ia dar certo. Percebi isso ainda naquele passeio.

- Não minta para mim.

- Para que eu mentiria? Eu sou bem clara com meus sentimentos. Não te amo. – disse a ruiva.

- Você poderia me amar se me conhecesse.

- A questão não é essa de conhecer ou não. Somos incompatíveis de qualquer forma. Eu já tentei esse tipo de relacionamento e não deu certo. Agora me faça o favor de esquecer isso.

O menino parou e pensou por alguns segundos. Fez o movimento para acariciar o rosto da menina, mas parou no meio do caminho, lembrando-se do choque e pelo fato dela recuar.

- Certo. Eu não posso te obrigar a nada, nem a gostar de mim. – disse ele resignado.

- Ainda bem que você entendeu e não tentou nada de errado. – disse Gina apontando para as costas dele.

Ali tinha duas fileiras que fariam qualquer um tremer de medo. Em um lado do corredor, estavam as três meninas vindas da Itália, segurando suas varinhas, prontas para azarar o menino. Do outro estavam dois brutamontes, um ruivo e outro moreno, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, com cara fechada, e entre eles um monitora abraçada ao primeiro.

Nigel engoliu em seco, deu um bom dia e feliz festas para a ruiva e saiu correndo dali.

- Obrigada por não interferirem. – disse Gina para o grupo.

- Não foi nada. Sabíamos que você daria conta dele. – disse Rony. – Só estávamos aqui para garantir que ele estaria em condições de se sentar a mesa para a ceia da família dele.

- Eu não sou tão violenta assim. – disse ela emburrada para o irmão. – Só preciso de um feitiço para que ninguém mais me encha o saco.

- Nós sabemos. – disse Hermione. – O problema é justamente esse. Você tem feitiços de transfiguração bem potentes.

Todos riram.

- Agora vamos voltar, estávamos planejando o que fazer no feriado. – disse Carol.

Gina não gostou do que entendeu dessa frase. Mas conseguiu que ninguém percebesse isso.

Harry se encostou em um canto da cabine, pois estava com muito sono. Tinha passado a noite inteira desenvolvendo a sua terceira forma animaga. Que por ter muita diferença das outras duas, deu mais trabalho. O que não aconteceu com Ly, que dominou bem a sua e passou a noite o ajudando.

Ele ainda meio acordado sentiu que alguém entrava na cabine, não se preocupou era Luna.

- Oi pessoal. Desculpa não ter aparecido antes, mas eu tinha acabado de receber o exemplar deste mês do Pasquim. – disse a loira. – Fiquei sabendo que você, Gina, brigou com o Nigel. Eu te disse que ele era muito grudento.

- Percebi. – disse a ruiva. – Mas felizmente consegui me livrar dele.

- Falando no Pasquim, Luna. Qual a lenda deste mês? – Perguntou Mione, desviando o assunto.

Fala sobre os Cavaleiros-Dragões. – disse a corvinal. – Me deixa pegar a revista para ler para vocês.

A menina fez o movimento para abrir a bolsa, quando Harry começa a falar.

- _Todos os seres vivos possuem alma. Porém nem sempre a alma corresponde ao corpo, ou seja, uma alma de uma árvore pode se alojar em um cachorro. Assim com a alma de um inseto pode pertencer a um gigante. Nestes casos algumas características das almas aparecem no corpo. _

_-Existem casos de duas almas dividirem o mesmo corpo. Normalmente a mais "forte" se sobressai e se torna a principal. Um único caso conhecido em que as duas almas se tornam iguais no domínio do corpo e quando um dragão e um humano dividem o mesmo corpo. Quando uma das almas é poderosa forma-se o que chamamos de Cavaleiro-Dragão. Fica impossível diferenciar as duas almas, pois elas se fundem se separando apenas na morte do corpo ou segundo o desejo delas. _

_- Cavaleiro-Dragão na verdade é diferente de um humano e de um dragão. Ele é ao mesmo tempo, os dois. Mas é impossível diferenciar um Cavaleiro-Dragão de um humano ou dragão se ele não está em uma forma de batalha. A única maneira de identificar um é algo como uma tatuagem que possuem no braço direito. Quando estão em sua forma humana é um dragão, e vice versa. Com uma diferença, ela se move livremente. _

_-Há uma espécie de Dragão que pode reencarnar. São os Dragões Divinos. Que na verdade não morre, assim como as fênix. Eles renascem em novos corpos. Ou eles deixam sua alma encarnar em outro corpo. Isso geralmente acontece quando eles vão ser almas únicas em corpos de espécies diferentes. Mas quando eles se unem a uma alma humana, em um Cavaleiro-Dragão, é necessário que tanto a alma humana quanto o corpo sejam poderosos. Normalmente é um grande bruxo, ou um guerreiro. Assim também acontece quando eles têm que encarnar em um corpo humano, o corpo é extremamente poderoso. Especula-se que Merlin e Morgana sejam deste tipo. _

Todos ficaram olhando pasmos para o moreno, que pareceu que finalmente dormiu.

- Ele tem mais informações que essa reportagem. – disse Luna se animando - Vou pedir para meu pai pesquisar o que ele falou.

- Como ele sabe tanto assim? – perguntou Hermione. – Eu pesquisei sobre os Dragões Divinos depois que lemos sobre Kolthar, e não achei nada disso.

- Não sei. – disse suspirando Lilian tentando se lembrar do seu namorado para ver se ele tinha uma tatuagem no braço. – Mas duvido que ele revele as suas fontes.

- Alguém viu a Nathy por ai? – perguntou Shade.

- Ela ficou no castelo, seus pais estão viajando. – disse Hermione. – E ela ainda esta se recuperando da última lua Cheia.

* * *

- Claro que não tem problema. – disse Molly quando Harry perguntou se Carol não podia ir com eles para a Toca, mas sem o típico brilho no olhar. – Não podemos deixar a sua namorada sozinha justo no Natal.

- Mas como iremos então? – perguntou Rony.

- Da mesma forma que viemos, aparatando. – disse Remo, que juntamente com Tonks tinha ido como guarda do grupo.

- Mas como iremos se somos seis acompanhantes para cinco pessoas que aparatam? –perguntou Gina.

- Desculpem a demora. – disse um ofegante Carlinhos ao chegar. – Ivanovic me segurou lá por mais tempo que eu queria. Parece que Tupã ia melhorar as defesas e ele tava muito preocupado com isso.

- Chegou bem na hora. – disse Arthur. – Precisávamos de mais um para aparatar, sem chamar atenção do ministério para o Harry.

- Quem vai comigo? – perguntando o ruivo.

- Eu. – respondeu prontamente Shade, mostrando a língua para Gina que também reagiu a pergunta.

Assim foram para a Toca, Carol com Harry, Gina com seu pai, Rony com a mãe, Remo levando Lilian e Tonks a Mione.

- Teremos apenas um pequeno problema de distribuição de pessoal. – disse Molly. – Gui e Fleur vêm também para cá.

- Os gêmeos e o Percy vêm também? – perguntou Mione.

- Percy vem somente para a ceia. E os gêmeos nunca se sabe. – disse Arthur.

- Então, acho que devemos ficar assim. Gui e Fleur no quarto que era do Percy, Carlinhos com o Rony, e caso os gêmeos apareçam também. Harry, Lilian e Sara no quarto dos gêmeos e eu e a Carol com a Gi. – disse Hermione sabiamente, mas recebendo um olhar mortal de Gina.

- Perfeito. – disse Molly. – Agora que todos sabem onde vão dormir, podem se arrumar que o jantar já está quase pronto.

- Eu fico na cama. – disse Carlinhos tentando empurrar o irmão para chegar antes dele.

- Nem pensar. – disse Rony puxando o, fazendo ele cair no sofá, e correndo escada acima.

Somente neste momento Carlinhos percebeu que o irmão estava mais alto que ele, aliás, Harry também estava bem grande. Provavelmente precisaria de todos os outros irmãos para enfrentar um dos dois sem magia, ou até mesmo com ela.

* * *

- Sempre quis fazer compras em Roma. – disse Sara. – Deve ser melhor que lá naquelas lojas que você nos levou, Pontas.

- Quero que vocês se comportem, não vão gastar toda a fortuna que vocês têm de uma vez só. Senão vocês não poderão mais fazer compras até que ganhem seu próprio dinheiro.

- Pontas, meu irmão querido. – disse Lilian se aproximando bem dele, e olhando fundo nos olhos dele. – Mesmo que isso fosse possível, você nunca deixaria nós duas na miséria. Sempre nos daria um pouco, já que você possui mais dinheiro que nós duas.

- E mais, sempre tem que ter uma voz da consciência entre os marotos, como nem o Aluado nem a Mione estão aqui, tenho que assumir esse papel. – respondeu o Maroto.

- Gosto mais quando você encarna o Papai, não a Mamãe. – disse a ruiva com biquinho.

- Esquece isso e vamos às compras. – respondeu ele.

Os quatro se divertiram muito nas compras, principalmente quando os irmãos diziam que eram gêmeos. As pessoas nunca acreditavam, mas eles não se incomodavam.

Em um dado momento eles se separaram, para poderem comprar os presentes uns dos outros. Carol por estar mais acostumada a comprar em lojas melhores, e por já estar decidida com o que comprar para os trigêmeos, acabou rapidamente suas compras e se dirigiu para uma livraria que tinha ali.

Ela estava olhando os títulos dos livros, procurando algum que chamasse a sua atenção. Encontrou um livro que era muito comentado. Mesmo com seu dinheiro esgotado, ela estica a mão para analisar o livro, que era o único exemplar disponível ali. Mas outra mão se coloca em cima da sua. Uma mão queimada de sol, mas bem jovem.

- Me desculpe. – disse um rapaz com um leve sotaque desconhecido. – Não prestei atenção que você queria este livro.

- Eu só ia olhar. – disse ela envergonhada. – Não tenho mais dinheiro para ele.

- Pode olhar então. – disse ele. – Só ia ver se ele é tão bom quanto parece.

- Eu também. – disse ela direito olhando para ele.

Ele não era muito alto, mas era mais alto que ela. Era bonito e tinha um bronzeado típico de pessoas que vivem na praia. Tinha cabelos escuros e olhos negros.

- Você não é daqui. – afirmou ela.

- Não, sou do Brasil. Vim com meu irmão. Ele está procurando uma pessoa para entregar uma coisa. Mas não me pergunte como ele sabe que ela está aqui, ele não me falou. Aproveitei para vir fazer umas compras aqui nesta livraria.

- Você fala italiano muito bem. – disse ela.

- Sou descendente, e meu irmão me incentivou a aprender com ele. Na verdade já estava meio enjoado dele me falar as coisas em italiano e eu não entender nada.

- Agora você entende. – disse ela.

- Quando ele não fala sozinho em uma língua desconhecida. – resmungou ele. – Mas deixa isso para lá. Meu nome é Gabriel.

- Carol. Muito Prazer.

Gabriel parou de repente, e falou como se fosse para uma pessoa invisível.

- Mas já, queria ficar mais um pouco. Bom, Carol agora eu tenho que ir. – Deu um beijo nela e saiu. – Você tem que parar com isso, a menina ficou achando que eu era louco, falando sozinho... Eu que fiz isso?... Podia ter ficado calado?... Era só olhar para fora que eu te via?... Posso te matar assim que chegar em casa? Não ria.

Carol ia se afastando, tentando descobrir como ele falava com o que parecia ser o irmão. Mas não ouviu mais a conversa, nem viu que ele retornava para pegar o livro.

* * *

Lilian saía feliz da loja, ela tinha encontrado o presente perfeito para seu namorado. Era um cordão de ouro, onde um dragão se entrelaçava em um "L". Era muito Narcisismo, mas ela não podia fazer nada, ela era um Potter. Saiu sem olhar para fora e acabou trombando em um homem, derrubando suas compras.

-Me desculpe. – disse ele se abaixando para apanhar as coisas no chão. – Não vi você aqui.

- A culpa foi minha sai sem olhar. – disse ela também abaixada. – Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Não há de que. – respondeu ele entregando as sacolas para ela.

Lilian aproveitou para olhar para o rapaz. Ele tinha cabelos longos mais escuros, mas não chegavam ao preto, tinha um belo sorriso que se expandia para seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, e uma pequena cicatriz perto do olho direito. Parecia ser musculosos, apesar de usar roupas de inverno e um casaco que com certeza era de um time de futebol, com um escudo com cinco estrelas formando uma constelação, que ela sabia que era vista no sul do planeta.

- Mas eu não te machuquei? – perguntou ele preocupado, com um sotaque familiar.

- Não, foi só o susto. – disse ela.

- Fico aliviado, Lilian. Mas agora tenho que ir. – disse ele dando um beijo no rosto dela. – Acho que você deveria ler isso.

Ele passou um jornal para a ruiva e se afastou, ela pode ver que ele falava com alguém que não estava ali, deu um enorme suspiro depois que ele desapareceu no ar. E Pegou para ler o jornal, que era o Profeta Diário.

O Título era: "_**QUE FAMÍLIA É ESSA?"**_e embaixo tinha uma foto dela e do Harry trocando um selinho.

_Toda a sociedade se espantou quando no começo do ano letivo Harry Potter, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, apareceu com uma irmã gêmea, e dizendo que considerava a filha do fugitivo Sirius Black como uma segunda irmã. Mas descobrimos que essa é uma farsa inventada pelo menino para esconder a verdade de todos. Eles são amantes. _

_Se aproveitando da semelhança de Lilian Potter(?) com a mãe do rapaz, disseram que era sua irmã. Assim também foi feito com Sara Smith, que recebeu o sobrenome Black após conhecer O Eleito. _

_Nossa reportagem visitou o orfanato que elas viviam no exterior para descobrir a verdade, mas não foi recebido pela responsável pelo local, mas conversando com colegas, descobriram que elas eram muito ambiciosas e fariam de tudo para ficarem ricas. Quando Potter apareceu por lá elas logo o enlaçaram e bem provável ele foi enfeitiçado pelas duas e assim prenderam o rapaz em um ritual das trevas, banido a muitos anos. _

_Infelizmente nada poderá ser feito, já que Potter não ofereceu resistência e gosta da idéia. _

_Alguns alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts afirmam que os três trocam beijos na frente de todos, o que levantou as suspeitas. Que só pioraram quando houve o ataque de dementadores a escola, onde apenas os três se envolveram, demonstrando enorme poder destrutivo...  
_

Lilian não agüentou ler mais essa porcaria. Mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção, mesmo com a raiva que ela sentia. No rodapé estava escrito a mão A VERDADE PREVALECE. Repetiu as palavras em voz alta para encontrar um sentido.

Instantaneamente o jornal mudou, para o de amanhã. E a reportagem agora falava de como uma família separada por tantos anos podia se reunir e se fortalecer. Inclusive deixando claro que uma família não necessariamente precisava ter o mesmo sangue, incluindo Rony e Hermione nesta nova família Potter. Terminando com "_Um belo exemplo e o gesto que o menino faz ao se despedir de sua nova família e suas amigas mais intimas, um selinho. Isso para muitos e uma perversão, mas que para uma pessoa de vida sofrida, como Harry e uma forma de mostrar seu afeto." _

Seu humor melhorou e vou ao encontro dos outros, já estava na hora combinada.

* * *

Chegaram em casa próxima da hora do jantar. E escutaram Molly reclamando.

- Onde já se viu deixar quatro crianças sozinhas irem para outro país. Eu foi ter uma conversa muito seria com o Dumbledore.

- Não se preocupe Molly. Tinha alguém de olha n'a gente lá. – disse Harry.

Molly ao ouvir a voz do garoto corre em direção a ele. E o abraça forte. Depois começa a ver se ele estava bem.

- Molly. Eu estou bem. Não tinha nenhum comensal lá. – disse o garoto quando a ruiva passou a ver as condições das meninas. – Eles também não acreditam que vocês nos deixariam sair e ir fazer compras, sozinhos.

- É bom mesmo. Não quero mais receber cartas do castelo informando que vocês entraram em batalhas com eles.

- Avisa para o Tio Voldy então. – disse Shade.

- É ele quem manda seus capangas atrás do Harry. Ou de algum de seus amigos. – disse Ly.

- Espero que pelo menos durante as festas ele nos ignore. – disse Carol.

- Merlin te ouça. – disse Molly. – agora vão guardar tudo que daqui a pouco será servido o jantar. Espero que não tenham comido nada ainda.

- E perder um jantar seu, nunca. – disse Harry dando um beijo em uma envergonhada Molly.

- Agora eu sei de onde o Rony e a Gina puxaram isso. – disse Carol.

Na volta encontraram os amigos sentados na sala. Hermione acabava de pegar o jornal de uma coruja.

- É muito estranho isso. – disse Gina. – O Profeta Diário vindo essa hora?

- Deve ser por isso. – disse Hermione. – A primeira página está quase toda em branco.

- O que está escrito? – perguntou Rony.

- A matéria foi retirada por motivos jurídicos. – leu a morena.

- Eles devem ter mexido com gente poderosa. Eles não se incomodaram de fazer isso ano passado, como o Harry e Dumbledore. – disse Carlinhos.

- Hum. Acho que eu sei. – disse Ly tirando o jornal que tinha recebido mais cedo. – Vejam isso.

Todos começaram a ler a historia que deveria sair no jornal censurado. E apenas Harry e Carlinhos conseguem terminar de ler.

- Terei que conversar com o Gui. – disse o moreno. – Espero que quem escreveu isso tenha sido demitido por justa causa.

- Mas Harry. Ela pode falar o que quiser. – disse Hermione.

- Não pode. – disse Carlinhos. – Conversei com ele e o Percy a algum tempo e mesmo para que isso saia no jornal, as fontes tem que ter algum embasamento. As acusações feitas ai são muito graves e levariam a um processo contra todos vocês. E caso sejam comprovadas que são falsas, como elas realmente são. O jornalista, o editor e todos que são responsáveis pelo jornal seriam punidos. Até mesmo o dono.

- Ou seja, eu. – disse o moreno. – Bem eu tenho uma parcela, mas com direito a voto. Infelizmente não posso fazer nada por matérias passadas, mas posso evitar que mais mentiras sejam publicadas.

- Espero que seja a única cópia solta por ai. – disse Sara.

- E. – disse Lilian. – A pessoa que me deu queria que eu soubesse o que esta acontecendo.

- Acho melhor esquecer isso tudo e irmos jantar. – disse Gina. – Não aconteceu nada grave, e o problema já foi resolvido.

- Você tem toda razão, Ruiva. – disse Harry dando um selinho nela, só para aporrinhar Carlinhos.

O Ruivo fechou a cara, mas não fez nada, Gina já tinha explicado tudo, mesmo ele não gostando disso.

* * *

Carol chamou Harry para um canto. Ela precisava falar com ele.

- O que foi? Fiz algo errado? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. Você como sempre foi perfeito. – disse a loira. – E que acho melhor que terminemos esse namoro. Ele já atingiu o seu objetivo.

- Eu dei muita bandeira, foi isso?

- Não, não foi você. Pelo que me falaram você sempre foi assim com ela, pelo menos no fim do ano passado e começo desse. Acho que tirando as suas três irmãs, ninguém mais percebeu nada.

- Então o que foi? Tem algo por trás. Tem te ameaçado?

- Não. Deixa eu falar. O mundo não gira em torno de você, como Snape fala. Eu me apaixonei. Não por você. Por um menino que eu conheci hoje. Sabe amor a primeira vista. Sei que posso nunca mais vê-lo. Mas prefiro não me envolver com você, mesmo de mentira, apaixonada por outro. Acharia que estou te traindo. E não é a mesma coisa com você. Agora vocês estão bem, aproveita.

- Tudo bem. Então quer fazer parte do meu harém? Digo, Família? – disse ele brincando com a notícia. – Tá faltando um Puma na minha coleção.

-Bobo. – disse ela dando um tapa nele. – Sabe que eu sempre quis um irmão mais velho.

- Impossível, eu sou mais novo. – disse ele.


	27. Finalmente

Capítulo 27 – Finalmente

Harry decidiu passear aquela noite pela propriedade, esperou que as meninas dormissem e saiu. Era mais fácil enganar o Rony, pois as duas o conheciam muito bem, apesar dos anos afastados.

Aparatou ainda deitado para fora da casa onde se transformou e saiu despistado.

Gina estava encontrando dificuldades para dormir está noite, também. Então se sentara na janela do quarto e ficará olhando o luar. Ficou pensando no que viu depois do jantar. Carol tinha chamado Harry para um canto, todos pensaram que seria para namorar, mas puderam ouvir que somente conversaram e riram um pouco. Quando voltaram a menina exibia um sorriso sincero no rosto, e Harry estava pensativo, nem mesmo Lilian conseguiu descobrir o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Algo chamou a sua atenção, havia algo correndo pela propriedade, ela logo identificou como um magnífico cavalo. Como estava escuro, não conseguiu ver detalhes, mas quando o animal subiu em uma colina e seu corpo se contrastou com o céu, ela percebeu que aquele cavalo era justamente aquele que seu patrono se tornava.

Ela estava quase saindo da casa, para ir ao encontro dele, o cavalo disparou para o outro lado da colina. Tentada a seguir o corcel, ela já estava na metade do quarto quando ouviu um barulho vindo das escadas. Era a sua mãe, fazendo a ronda noturna para saber se nenhum de seus filhos 'fugiu'. Na verdade ela olhava apenas o seu quarto e do Rony, principalmente depois que Harry trouxe a namorada e Rony confirmou pessoalmente que estava namorando Hermione, queria sempre confirmar que todos estavam dormindo. Às vezes ela conferia também o quarto dos Potter e do Gui. Correu para cama e fingiu dormir.

Molly abriu a porta e viu que as três meninas estavam deitadas, suspirando aliviada fechou a porta.

- Ela não confia em nós. – Gina tomou um susto quando ouviu a voz da Hermione. – Não me lembro dela assim nas feiras.

- Ela quer evitar o que aconteceu com ela. Que tenhamos um filho muito jovens. – disse Gina.

- Ela acha que somos irresponsáveis? Ou que não sabemos nos prevenir? – disse Hermione brava.

- Não. Ela simplesmente é uma mãe. Ou você já se esqueceu da carta que recebeu da sua mãe, depois que contou que estava namorando o meu irmão?

- Nem me fale. O Rony vai precisar de todo o ensinamento da AD, para se livrar do meu pai. E muito mais para se livrar da minha mãe.

- Leva o Harry, que seus problemas acabam. Eles gostam muito dele, e assim que ele falar que meu irmão sofrerá se algo de errado acontecer com você, eles ficaram bem mais tranqüilos e permitiram. Não lembra o que aconteceu com o Malfoy, quando ele tentou agarrar a Ly.

- Você tem razão. – disse a morena se virando para finalmente dormir.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – disse a ruiva convencida.

- Tá convencida, Gina Potter.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a ruiva aborrecida.

- O que você quiser entender. – disse Hermione sonolenta.

Sabendo que a conversa tinha acabado, Gina voltou para a janela para ver se encontrava novamente o cavalo, mas infelizmente ele havia sumido. Conformada ela voltou para sua cama e dormiu.

Sonhou com um homem grande e forte, se parecia com um Viking, ele estava com um lobo enorme do seu lado.

- Não se assuste, pequena. Sou Odin. – disse o homem. - Esse é Fenrir, mas ele nunca faria mal a você.

- O que você quer? – perguntou a ruiva reconhecendo o Deus Nórdico.

- Vim dar um conselho. – disse ele. – Você não é, nem nunca foi uma pessoa que se deixar dar por vencida. Por que está agindo assim agora? Se você o quer, seduza. Bons frutos renderam disso.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Na hora certa saberá. – disse o deus de forma enigmática. – Palas estará de olho em vocês, enquanto eu não puder me juntar. Por isso se comporte.

- Quem? Palas Atenas, a deusa da sabedoria da mitologia?

- Mais ou menos. Você entenderá quando Lug, contar a nossa história. – disse ele se virando para o lobo e tirando uma flor de uma bolsa que estava no lombo do animal. – Dê isso para ela.

- Ela quem? – perguntou a ruiva sem entender.

- Ela saberá que é para ela.

Na manhã seguinte a ruiva acordou com um Lírio, flutuando no seu criado mudo. Era um sinal de que o sonho era verdadeiro. Se trocou e foi até o banheiro do corredor, não queria conversar com Hermione no momento, pelo menos até entender o que o deus falou para ela e também como a flor foi para ali.

Como estava distraída com seus pensamentos não percebeu que o banheiro já estava ocupado. Estancou ao ver Harry de costas, enrolando-se em uma toalha e com o corpo todo molhado, indicando que tinha acabado de sair do banho. Sem saber o que fazer, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

- Harry o que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ela sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele.

- Eu estava acabando o meu banho. Você sabe muito bem que eu gosto de corridas pela manhã. – '_Se bem que essa começou a noite'_ completou em pensamento o moreno se virando para ela. – Quando cheguei a Shade estava no banho. Ela puxou o pai neste sentido. Demora horas.

- Mas precisava ser assim?

- Me desculpa, mas os Dursley me ensinaram a tomar banho pelado. Não tenho culpa se a porta não tem tranca.

- Tem sim, podia ter enfeitiçado ela. – Disse Reflex.

- Calado. – disse o menino deixando a ruiva desconfiada, principalmente que o espelho piscou para ela. – Depois eu explico. Pode usar o banheiro eu termino de me vestir no quarto.

Passou por ela, que ainda estava em choque de ver o corpo dele, daquela forma.

- Ah, ia me esquecendo. Bom dia. – Disse ele dando um selinho nela.

Agora sim ela estava completamente desnorteada.

– Mas quem te deu essa flor? – perguntou o menino na porta.

- Recebi no meu sonho. – disse ela. – Um cara me entregou.

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com ela. – começou a resmungar Harry. – Com ela e comigo. Deixa só ele aparecer na minha frente de novo.

- Mas não é para mim. – disse rapidamente a ruiva, tentando evitar mais um mal-entendido com o moreno. – É um presente para uma das outras meninas.

- Espero.

Harry saiu do banheiro ainda resmungando e viu que tinha um ruivo saindo do quarto com a mesma intenção dele.

- Nem adianta. Sua irmã acabou de me expulsar do banheiro. – disse ele para Gui. – Acho que ela estava apertada.

Saiu andando sem reparar na expressão de terror na cara do ruivo com a insinuação de que o moreno foi visto naquele estado pela irmãzinha inocente dele.

Gina se sentou na mesa esperando a sua mãe terminar de arrumar a comida e todos descerem. O que não demorou a acontecer. Por incrível que pareça todos desceram ao mesmo tempo.

- Que flor bonita essa, Gina! – disse Fleur sentando ao lado da ruiva.

- Não foi você quem conjurou? Você sabe como isso pode dar confusão para você. – disse Hermione.

- Deixa ela. – disse Shade.

Gina percebeu que os meninos não ligaram muito para isso e logo estavam comendo. Mas as meninas estavam fascinadas com a flor. Principalmente Lilian que não tirava os olhos dela de forma nenhuma. Harry também não tirava os olhos, mas com uma cara de desagrado.

- Quem te deu, então? – perguntou Carol.

- Um cara me deu em um sonho. – omitiu o fato de ser um deus, isso podia dar mais problemas. – Quando acordei, ela estava no meu criado-mudo.

Lilian e Harry fecharam a cara imediatamente. Essa reação não passou despercebida por todos, mas foi interpretada por Gina, que esperava ser da forma certa.

- Ele pediu para entregar para uma pessoa. Você Ly.

- Pra mim. – A mudança na fisionomia da menina foi grande. – Tem Certeza?

- Sim. Ele disse que ela saberia que era para ela. E pela sua cara, só pode ser você.

A ruiva corou e murmurou algo como 'Brigada'. Harry também aliviou a expressão.

- Parece que mais um Potter está compromissado. – disse Molly.

- Não, Molly. No momento apenas uma Potter. Apesar do pedido ainda não ter sido feito. – disse Harry.

- Como assim? – perguntou a matriarca.

- Nós terminamos. – disse Harry.

-Vimos que confundimos nossos sentimentos. Somos mais para irmãos, que namorados. – disse Carol, demonstrando que não ficou magoada com a história.

- É uma pena. – disse Molly, mas com um brilho diferente no olhar.

Foi a única a expressar algo verbalmente. Lilian olhou para os dois, desconfiada. Shade abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo fechou e voltou a comer. Os meninos Weasley se entreolharam e olharam para Harry, esperando algo a mais. Hermione olhou para Gina, que olhava apenas para o prato, mas esboçou um sorriso, pulando de alegria por dentro.

* * *

- Isto está muito ruim. – disse a ruiva amassando o pergaminho que estava escrevendo e o jogando longe. – Não consigo fazer nada que preste.

- É a primeira vez que escuto isso, vindo de você é claro. – disse alguém da porta, dando um belo susto na menina.

- HARRY! Assim você me mata. – disse Gina se virando para porta e vendo o moreno encostado na porta.

- Se você não morreu com os sustos dos gêmeos, não será um meu que te matará.- disse o moreno entrando.

- Mas o que aconteceu para você descontar no pobre pergaminho? – perguntou ele.

- Nada. – disse ela olhando para os olhos dele.

Inesperadamente a porta bate com o vento fazendo a ruiva dar um pulo e se abraçar ao moreno.

- Assustando fácil hoje. – disse Harry se sentando com a ruiva na cama dela. – Tem certeza que nada aconteceu.

- É que estou tentando escrever algo para alguém. Mas não consigo encontrar as palavras certas. – disse ela inocentemente.

- Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar. – disse ele meio preocupado. – O que seria?

- Tenho que me declarar pra alguém. – disse ela corando, achando que assim seria mais fácil, espontaneamente, do que ensaiado.

- Ah, sempre fui péssimo com isso. – disse ele olhando para a porta. – Acho que deva pedir ajuda para Shade ou a Carol.

- Mas... – disse ela decepcionada pela reação dele, escutou claramente _"Se você o quer, seduza."_

- Se você diz, eu posso tentar. – disse ele.

- Ele não me olha direito. – disse ela com um cara triste. – Acho que ele não gosta de mim.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele não resistindo a cara dela. – Quem pode ser tão estúpido assim? Nem eu...

Ele parou de falar quando percebeu que ia falar de mais.

- Eu não sou isso tudo. – disse ela mordendo os lábios e depois escondendo o rosto com as mãos, vibrando por tudo estar dando certo.

- Que isso. – disse ele puxando ela para um abraço. – Você é uma menina inteligente, divertida, bem-humorada, lind... bonita. Quem poderia não ver essas características em você, depois de te conhecer? – disse ele levantando a cara dela pelo queixo.

- Não sei, ele sempre foge de mim. – disse ela acariciando o braço dele.

- Não fugirei mais. – disse ele se aproximando lentamente, olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios só para provocar, e ele resolveu que era hora de assumir a maldição Potter, e finalmente a beijou, um beijo exigente, apaixonado e que deixava bem claro os sentimentos de ambos.

Ficaram ali naquele momento, até que Harry percebe que sua mão direita está no fecho do sutiã da ruiva. Ele diminui a intensidade do beijo.

-Gi, acho melhor irmos com mais calma. Alguém pode chegar. – disse ele.

- Você tem medo que a Carol nós veja. – disse ela irritada.

- Não é nada disso. Sua mãe pode aparecer. – disse ele. – Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes dela, nosso namoro era puro fingimento. Só beijinhos inocentes na frente dos outros, alguns passeios de mãos dadas e os sumiços eram apenas para fingir algo, mas ficávamos apenas estudando. Pode perguntar para ela.

- Mas vocês fizeram...

- Só uma vez, quando estava sobre a Capital. – disse ele. – Antes de qualquer coisa entre nós. Ela sabia que tínhamos algo não resolvido e inventou essa de namorar para espantar as meninas da escola. Nem mesmo vou continuar com os selinhos. Ela está apaixonada por um carinha que ela conheceu lá em Roma.

- Por que isso tudo?

- Não achei legal manter essa intimidade com ela, depois de um 'namoro'. Principalmente que se ela se envolver com esse carinha, ele pode não gostar. E depois dessa reportagem, acho que é melhor também maneirar com as outras, às vezes tento esquecer que sempre tem alguém de olho em mim.

- Sei. –disse ela com biquinho.

Ele se ajoelha no chão e pergunta.

- Foguinho quer namorar comigo?

- Não precisa disso tudo, Mas aceito. – disse ela puxando-o para um beijo.

- Vamos contar para todos, agora? – perguntou a ruiva quando recuperou o fôlego.

- Acho melhor contar quando estiverem todos juntos. – disse Harry. – É melhor enfrentar todos os seus irmãos de uma vez, do que ter que bater em um por um.

- Harry! – disse ela dando um tapa nele. – Olha como fala dos meus irmãos. Alguns aceitaram facilmente.

- Por que vocês são tão violentas?

- Não reclama que você gosta d'a gente assim mesmo. O que você está propondo? Namoro escondido?

- Vai dizer que não gosta disso? – disse ele brincando com o colar que ele tinha dado de presente, aquele com a lágrima de sangue, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim gosto. Mas só porque é você. – disse ela. – Acho que devemos seguir assim um pouco em Hogwarts. Seria estranho que você saísse de férias namorando uma e voltasse com outra. Estragaria a reputação da Carol, e a minha.

- E a minha?

- Qual de garanhão? – disse ela.

- Eu não ligo mesmo. – disse ele voltando a beijá-la.

* * *

- Oi, _mio amore. _– Lilian escutou em seus sonhos.

Ela sabia muito bem quem era, mas não respondeu ao cumprimento, nem se virou para ele.

- Que foi? O que que eu fiz para você? Pensei que você fosse ficar feliz pela reportagem não ter sido publicada. – disse ele.

- Disso eu gostei. – disse ele finalmente se virando. – Como você fez isso?

- Tive uma conversinha como o editor, e ele percebeu o erro. Publicará nos próximos dias a segunda reportagem.

- Obrigada, mas eu continuo com raiva de você. – disse ele se virando de novo.

- Por quê?

- Não me venha com essa de que não sabe. Você invadiu o sonho da Gina. E ainda teve a cara de pau de me mandar um flor.

- Mas _rossa_ eu fiz aquilo para pelo seu irmão. Aqueles dois já estavam me irritando. A flor foi só para te mostrar que não foi nada de mais.

- Como ajudar o meu irmão?

- Você não percebeu os sorrisos dos dois no jantar, as trocas de olhares e a desculpa estranha para os dois saírem da casa pouco antes de irem deitar. Eles finalmente estão namorando.

- Por que ele não me contou?

- Eles querem namorar em segredo um pouco. E também preferem fazer o anúncio para todos os cabeças de fogo de uma vez só. Mas não fale pra ele que fui eu quem deu um empurrãozinho, e te contei isso.

- Eu nunca faria isso com você.

- É por isso que eu te amo. – disse ele fazendo ela estancar.

- Que?

- Eu Te Amo, _mio fiamme._ – disse ele selando os lábios.

Ficaram ali namorando mais um pouco, e Ly não perdeu a oportunidade e conferiu o braço direito dele. Apesar da armadura, ela pode ver a tatuagem do dragão, ela realmente se mexia. Ele é um Cavaleiro-Dragão.


	28. Natal

Capítulo 28 – Natal.

- Oi, amor. – disse Harry ao abraçar por trás Gina que cozinhava para a ceia de Natal.

- Harry! Não faz isso. Alguém pode nós ver. – disse ela.

- Mas ai está a graça do namoro escondido. Além do namoro ser com você. – disse ele. – Mesmo que todos soubessem, seria mais difícil fazer isso, se todos aceitarem o nosso namoro, eles vigiaram o tempo todo. Pode ter certeza.

- Você tem razão. – disse ela.

- Sem contar que sua mãe me mandou aqui para ajudá-la. Enquanto ela arruma os quartos. – disse o moreno. – e você sabe, eu não resisto ao seu cheiro.

- Ah, Harry. – disse a ruiva com um gemido.

De repente Harry se afastou, deixando a menina frustrada. Mas ai ela escutou passos entrando na cozinha.

- Vejo que a mamãe já te botou para trabalhar. – disse Rony. – Essa deve ser a melhor ceia três ótimos cozinheiros a preparando. Esse cheiro já me dá fome.

- E o que não te dá fome? – perguntou o moreno que estava preparando os ingredientes para um prato como se estivesse fazendo isso já algum tempo.

- Não enche Harry.

- Eu concordo com ele. – disse Gina. – E acho melhor você sair daqui, pois só vai comer na hora da ceia.

- Nem adianta vir com essa Historia de que esta em fase de crescimento que isso e ordem da Molly. – disse Harry ao perceber que o amigo ia retrucar.

- Será que a Mione já terminou de escrever a carta para o Vitor. – disse a ruiva para Harry. – ela disse que ele a convidou para passar o fim de ano na Bulgária.

- Vitor Krum? Ele me paga. – disse o ruivo saindo correndo atrás da namorada.

- Você é má, ruiva. Se bem que ela já dispensou o convite a muito tempo, mas quem sou eu para lembrar o Rony. – disse Harry roubando um beijo da menina. – E melhor cozinharmos logo e deixar um tempinho pra namorar depois. Não quero a sua mãe no nosso pé hoje.

* * *

A ceia estava maravilhosa. Molly nem precisou insistir para que todos comessem.

- Mãe, isso aqui está uma delicia. – disse Carlinhos.

- Você se superou hoje. – disse Arthur. – Está cada vez melhor.

- Me conta o segredo, Molly. Queria poder cozinhar assim também. – disse Tonks fazendo tanto a matriarca quanto o namorado corarem.

- Desta vez não tenho os méritos. – disse Molly. – A maior parte da ceia foi feita por Gina e Harry.

- Foi só isso que vocês fizeram lá? – perguntou Shade.

- Não. – disse Harry. – Fizemos a sobremesa. O que esperava?

Lilian olhou para ele esperando alguma coisa, mas nada veio. Ele estava ficando bom em esconder as coisas dela.

- Lilian quando vamos conhecer o seu namorado 'dos sonhos'? – perguntou Remo curioso, ao se lembrar de que Gui tinha contado da flor.

- Eu não sei. Eu mal o encontrei pessoalmente. – disse a menina de forma que misturava a sonhadora e a frustrada. – Ele sempre diz que não é a hora, mas que logo. Então eu me contento com os sonhos.

- E o que você faz nesses sonhos? – perguntou Fred, querendo deixar os irmãos sem graça.

- Ou você não pode falar por causa do seu irmão ciumento? – disse George para confirmar o irmão.

- Só namoro. Não tem muita graça fazer isso em sonho se não fizer realmente. – disse a ruiva sem corar.

- Eu conheço ele. Já conversamos algumas vezes. – disse o moreno. – Eu confio mais nele que em vocês dois.

- Que isso? Nós nunca faríamos nada contra vocês. –disseram os dois.

- Por isso mesmo que eu mudei os copos de você pelos de Rony e Hermione. – disse Harry. – Espero que não se importem.

- O QUE? – berraram os dois.

Mas antes de qualquer coisa fosse dita, os gêmeos foram envolvidos por uma fumaça branca e quando ela foi dissipada George estava laranja e Fred roxo.

- Acho que os novos inventos de vocês funcionam muito bem. – disse Percy. – Mas o mais gratificador e ver que alguém consegue pega-los em suas próprias peças.

- Eu disse para que vocês não tentarem enganar o Pontas. – disse Remo. – Ele adora cuidar da família dele.

- Principalmente quando Molly pede para evitar que vocês aprontem das suas. Nem que para isso tivesse que aprontar para vocês. – disse o filhote de maroto com um sorriso.

- MÃE. – reclamaram os dois, para receber um sorriso traquina dela.

Todos riram, e Molly serviu a sobremesa, antes que seus filhos tivessem alguma idéia para se vingar do Harry.

Depois de todos se fartarem com o doce feito pelos dois mais novos, foram para sala para conversar e escutar na rádio Bruxa as canções Natalinas. Harry e Gina colocaram o plano para contar a todos do namoro. Sentaram em uma poltrona e o garoto passou o braço pelas costas dela e entrelaçou a mão com a dela.

Lilian foi a primeira a ver, principalmente por ser a única que sabia, balançou a cabeça e depois confirmou com um sorriso que notou e estava feliz. Hermione logo percebeu e arregalou os olhos, espantada pela amiga não contar nada para ela, mas também estava feliz. Molly quase chorou quando percebeu, principalmente quando Harry ajeitou uma mexa do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha e a olhava com carinho. Remo já havia percebido alguns sinais, eram os mesmos que o pai tinha dado, mas a confirmação veio em um gesto que nada tinha a ver, era um tique nervoso que Tiago tinha quando estava perto de Lilian, ele batia o indicador contra o que a sua mão estava. A Maldição Potter agia de novo. Era só esperar para ver o que de vermelho tinha o namorado misterioso da Lilian.

- Harry conta pra eles o que você fez com o Malfoy. – disse Rony, mas ao ver a cara sonhadora do amigo voltou a falar. – Harry? O que está acontecendo com você?

Foi ai que a atenção do restante se virou para o casal e perceberam como eles estavam.

- Explique-se Potter. – disse Gui, quando ele e os outros irmãos de levantaram.

- Ele tentou descumprir uma aposta mágica. E eu tive que intervir. – disse Harry sabendo do que ele falava, mas preferiu brincar com eles.

- Não se faça de bobo, Potter. – disse Carlinhos nervoso. – Não é disse que estamos falando.

- Não. – disse o menino fingindo estar surpreso, fazendo os outros segurarem o riso. – Especifique Wesley.

- Estamos falando disso. – disse Percy apontando para os dois.

- Pensei que vocês fossem mais espertos. – disse o moreno.

- Não banque o engraçadinho com a gente. – disse George.

- Eles falam sempre nesta ordem, ou só quando estão nervosos.

- Fale logo Potter. – disse Fred.

- Nós estamos namorando.

- Estão brincando? – perguntou Rony.

- Não. – disse Harry se levantando e com ele a Gina, os dois permaneceram abraçados, o moreno estava na verdade segurando a ruiva para não avançar nos irmãos.

- Finalmente. – disse Rony, se sentando com Hermione. – Não a magoe.

- O mesmo vale para você. – disse o moreno, sabendo que o amigo não ia falar nada, pois estava namorando a 'irmã' dele.

Carlinhos olhou do irmão sem entender nada, depois para Harry e para Sara.

- Meus dragõezinhos ficariam muito tristes em comer você. – disse o ruivo. – não quero ver a Gina chorando, viu Potter.

Ele voltou a se sentar para apreciar o resto do espetáculo.

- Dois já foram, faltam quatro. – disse Tonks para Remo aos sussurros.

- Tem certeza?- retrucou o maroto.

- Cuide dela como você faz com as suas irmãs. – disse Percy depois de seus olhos passarem pelo relógio da família, e ver seu nome junto com os outros.

Os gêmeos ficaram se encarando para ver a verdade e depois pularam em cima do casal.

- Meus parabéns. – disseram os dois, se ele conseguia repelir as brincadeiras deles, nada afastaria a menina dele.

Gui olhou para os irmãos como se eles o tivessem traído.

- Não é por que meus irmãos aprovam isso que eu vou aprovar. – disse ele.

- Olhe para trás, Gui. – disse Gina.

Fleur olhava para ele com uma cara fechada. Ela gostava muito dos dois para permitir o que o noivo estava fazendo. Com um gesto de mão fez com que ele se aproximasse.

Discutiram por um pouco. E logo o ruivo voltava para encarar os dois.

- Só não façam nada que se arrependam. – disse ele voltando como um cachorrinho para a veela.

- Achei que você ia precisar duelar com pelo menos um. – disse Gina para Harry.

- Só se tentarem me separar de você. – disse o moreno beijando a namorada, antes de receberem um abraço de urso da Molly.

* * *

Remo e Tonks voltaram cedo para a Toca, não perderiam a abertura dos presentes naquela casa bem alegre. Entraram e viram apenas Molly fazendo o café.

- Só você acordou, Molly? – perguntou Tonks um pouco sonolenta.

- O que você fez com ela para estar sonolenta e esquecer os bons modos Lobo Mau? – perguntou Harry entrando na cozinha. – E um bom dia para vocês.

- Bom dia, Pontas Junior. – respondeu Remo. – Acho que a culpa e sua. Ela comeu muito ontem.

- Sei. – disse ele. – Você devia saber que nessa casa apenas Eu e a Molly acordamos cedo em dias assim. Mas podemos acordar a todos se você quiser.

O olhar maroto quase o convenceu como fazia Tiago. Mas uma coisa era importunar Sirius e aquele rato, outra era deixar furiosos oito cabeças de fogos e três garotas poderosas.

- Acho melhor não. – disse o professor.

- Azar o seu. – disse o menino olhando para o relógio. – Molly me pediu para acordar a todos, se não posso brincar, não quer dizer que eles não ficaram furiosos quando acordar. Se me dão licença tenho que acordar as meninas e conseguir um álibi.

- O que ele está aprontando? – perguntou Tonks ainda apoiada na cama.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. – respondeu Remo.

- Acho que ele usará algo trouxa para isso. – disse Molly.

Harry subiu e foi direto para seu quarto. Lilian já estava acordada, mas Sara ainda tentava dormir.

- Ly, a Tonks trouxe uma amiga. – disse ele piscando para a ruiva. – Diz que ficou encantada quando ficou sabendo que a Chapeuzinho Vermelho vinha aqui, e que ainda tinha um Weasley solteiro.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou venenosa a menina, mas ao ver a cara dos dois que zombavam dela. – Vocês me pagam.

- Acorda que o Tio Aluado e a Tonks estão ai. Acho que vieram ver a abertura dos presentes. – disse Harry. – Vou ver se as outras estão acordadas.

- Outras?- perguntou Lilian.

- Ele quer dar uma de príncipe encantado e beijar a sua Bela adormecida. – respondeu Shade.

Harry entrou silenciosamente no quarto de Gina. Viu Hermione tentando domar os seus cabelos, enquanto Carol saia pronta do banheiro. Gina era a única dormindo.

- Bom dia meninas. – disse ele baixinho, para não acordar a namorada.

- Bom dia Harry. – responderam. – Vamos deixar você sozinho com ela.

- Mas antes. – disse Harry apontando a varinha para Mione e arrumando as madeixas, de uma forma que ele sabia que Rony ia apreciar.

- Brigadinha. – disse a morena ao se ver no espelho.

As duas saíram e deixaram o casal sozinho. Harry não perdeu tempo, já que dispunha de pouco tempo, e se sentou na cama da ruiva e a beijou.

- Eu adoraria ser acordada assim todo dia. – disse a menina.

- Eu adoraria te acordar assim, mas por hoje temos que ir logo, senão não sobrara nenhum presente para você.

- Vamos logo então, meu príncipe. – disse ela.

- Perai, essa camisa é minha. Como eu não percebi antes? – disse ele ao ver que a camisa que ela vestia tinha seu nome. – E eu achando que tinha sido roubado por uma fã maluca que queria fazer um encantamento de fascinação.

- Era ao uma fã que queria estar mais perto de seu ídolo. – disse ela de forma apaixonada.

- Mais perto que você esta, será impossível. Você está dentro do meu coração. – disse ele.

Os dois desceram pouco depois, sem antes de algumas trocas de beijos. Mas assim que pisaram na cozinha sons diferentes começaram a tocar nos quartos. Vários gritos foram ouvidos e alguém caindo no chão.

- POTTER. – foi o principal grito ouvido.

- Se perguntarem eu estive o tempo todo aqui. – disse Harry.

- Pode deixar. – disse Fleur que sabia o plano e tinha ajudado um pouco.

Os Weasley entraram esbaforidos na cozinha, mas foram enxotados por Molly.

- Vão se vestir, agora, ou nada de café da manhã para vocês.

Todos saíram reclamando para cima. Por mais que tivessem comido na noite anterior, eles não iam recusar a comida feita pela Molly.

* * *

Os presentes foram abertos de forma completamente caótica. Todos se cumprimentavam e agradeciam pelo presente recebido.

Sara ficou maravilhada com uma enorme caixa que tinha seu nome. Ela abriu e viu uma guitarra completamente preta, com seu apelido escrito em um tom de cinza que quase o escondia, a palheta era uma escama de dragão vermelho, indicando assim quem tinha dado. Carlinhos. Resolveu testar um pouco, os outros presentes podiam esperar. Saiu para os jardins da casa, onde ficaria longe daquela confusão toda.

Carlinhos olhou para um lado e para o outro e seguiu a morena. Teria sucesso no seu intento de passar despercebido, se Harry e Arthur não tivessem visto. O ruivo fez um movimento de que ia seguir, mas parou quando olhou para o moreno, que tinha uma expressão de que ele agiria, mas no momento certo, o que relaxou o patriarca Weasley.

Nos jardins, Shade começou a dedilhar a guitarra quando sentiu que estava sendo observada.

- Vi que acertei no presente. – disse Carlinhos.

- Acertou. Obrigada. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Era por isso mesmo que eu te dei. Para receber esse sorriso. – disse ele.

- Achei que fosse para receber mais um pouco que isso. – disse ela puxando o ruivo para um beijo.

O Beijo foi evoluindo, e logo a guitarra estava esquecida ao lado.

- Estava esperando isso a seis meses. – disse a menina.

- Eu também.

- Eu podia esperar mais seis meses para ver isso. – disse alguém próximo dos dois.

- Pontas. – disse Sara empurrando o ruivo, que caiu no chão.

- Eu mesmo, quem você esperava seu pai? – perguntou o moreno encostando-se a uma árvore.

- Deixa de ser engraçadinho, menino. – disse ruivo. – que se tá fazendo aqui, porco espinho.

- Eu estou aqui para lembrar a vocês que certas coisas na magia são diferentes. – disse o moreno como se falasse do tempo. – A magia não aceita uma diferença de sete anos entre namorados, quando um deles é menor. A magia pode deixar um deles.

- Mas... Mas... – disseram os dois preocupados.

- Não se preocupem, seis meses passam rapidinho. – disse ele. – Mas como hoje é Natal, acho que tem uma brecha para presentes. Aproveitem hoje.

Harry saiu deixando os dois boquiabertos.

- Ele tem razão. – disse o ruivo. – Como teremos que esperar até o seu aniversário para termos outro dia desses, vamos aproveitar.

Ficaram mais um tempo, ali namorando quando uma sombra passou por eles e entrou pela janela do quarto dela. Seguiram para a casa, mas sem antes trocar mais um beijo demorado.

* * *

Lilian sentia falta de um presente. Procurava e não encontrou nada _dele_. Ela sentia Isis chamando por ela. Subiu sem estardalhaço, e viu uma ave desconhecida parada na janela.

A ave, que trazia um enorme pacote, fez uma reverencia para Edwiges e para Isis antes de entrar para o quarto e oferecer o presente para ela, juntamente com uma carta. Viu a ave se juntar a fênix no poleiro, que ela jurou aumentar por magia. Pegou a carta e abriu.

_Il mio amore_

_Você achou mesmo que eu ia esquecer seu presente? Nem se eu tivesse preso no inferno. _

_Desculpa se não pude estar ai com você nesta data, mas você sabe, eu também tenho família, e é daquelas que descende de italianos Sempre se reunindo e comemorando estas datas. _

_Não estranhe o Osíris, ele é uma harpia*, usada como mensageiro assim como as corujas, ele me contará tudo o que acontecerá. Acho que agora você pode abrir seus presentes. _

Lilian pegou o pacote e desembrulhou e viu mais três pacotes, em um deles estava escrito Carol, o que aborreceu um pouco a ruiva. Pegou primeiro o cilíndrico e abriu, caiu de lá uma espada, parecida com a que tinha quebrado, tirou da bainha e ela brilhou, um brilho vermelho como aquele que tinha saído dela no cofre, e voltou a envolver o corpo dela.

Quando tudo terminou, ela olhou para a espada e viu seu nome escrito nela, como na do irmão. Seu cabo era pequeno e estava repleto de diamantes azuis, os mais raros e perfeitos.

Pegou então o pacote pequeno, uma caixa pouco menor que uma maçã, abriu e viu um anel, dourado, com um dragão gravado nele. Ela estava maravilhada e quase se esqueceu de terminar a carta, se não fosse Osíris piar e lembrá-la que a vida continuava.

_Gostou dos presentes? Espero que sim. E se está lendo isso, foi por que alguém te lembrou de terminar a ler. A espada foi feita especialmente para você, eu mesmo a fiz. _

_Quanto ao anel, e para mostrar para todos que EU TE AMO. Estou usando um parecido também para que todas saibam que meu coração já tem dona. Você. _

_O pacote com o nome da Carol é do meu irmão. Ele não se acalmou até que eu disse que ia mandar por você o presente, depois que falei que ela é sua amiga. Eles se conheceram em Roma, quando eu te entreguei o jornal. Foi amor a primeira vista, e eu sei que é correspondido. Como eu sei? Eu não entrei nos sonhos dela, não. Apesar do Gabriel ter me pedido isso. Foi o Harry que me contou. Tive que me explicar por invadir os sonhos da ruivinha. Não que precisasse, mas queria saber como ela conseguiu agarrá-lo. Sim, foi ela que teve a iniciativa, graças a mim._

_Mas deixando os outros de lado. Sei que vamos nos encontrar em breve, só poderei mudar para Inglaterra, ainda que não fique para sempre, perto do seu aniversário. Será antes que realmente acreditamos nisso, mas longe demais para que esperamos, e será mais uma vez em uma situação inusitada e eu agora não haverá como não me reconhecer, apesar de achar difícil isso acontecer. _

_Esses presentes não são nada perto do que eu to armando para seu aniversário. Você amará._

_Beijos._

_Seu Dragão. _

_PS: EU TE AMO, não se esqueça._

Lilian tinha lágrimas nos olhos, era muito emocionante ver como ele se empenhava para vê-la feliz.

- Eu devo caçar o menino, ou ficar feliz pela minha irmãzinha? – disse Harry sentado com Gina na cama dele, vendo a irmã abrir os presentes sem que ela percebesse que eles haviam aparatado ali.

- Harry. Desde quando vocês estão aí? – perguntou a menina depois de se assustar com o moreno.

- Desde que você começou a ler a carta. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Mas você ainda não me respondeu. – disse o moreno.

- Ficar feliz. – disse a ruiva mostrando o anel.

Gritos vindos da porta mostraram que não era somente o casal que estava no quarto.

- Mostra para nós também. – disse Sara que estava abraçada a Carlinhos.

- E mesmo um Dragão aqui?- perguntou Hermione.

- Sim. – respondeu Lilian sonhadora.

Hermione pensou em algo mais ia perguntar isso depois.

- Vejo que a coisa é séria. – disse Carlinhos de forma divertida, mas ao ver a espada ele muda completamente o semblante e pergunta admirado. – Mas essa espada foi feita em fogo de dragão? Essa técnica foi perdida há anos. E não é possível que alguém consiga que um dragão reaja assim, a não ser...

- Meninos, onde vocês estão? – gritou Molly ao perceber que tinha poucas pessoas na sala.

- Aqui em cima, mãe. – disse Gina. – Já vamos descer.

- Acho melhor irmos. – disse Lilian. – Ainda tenho que entregar esse presente para Carol.

Carol recebeu o presente e ficou surpresa como o fato do menino que ela se apaixonou ser irmão mais novo do namorado da amiga. E que ele sentia o mesmo por ela.

- Carlinhos acho que você pode me tirar uma dúvida. – disse Mione. – Desde o começo do ano eu pesquiso sobre os dragões divinos, mas não encontrei muita coisa. Você pode me falar sobre eles.

- Sim, cunhadinha, felizmente eu sei um pouco sobre eles. – disse o ruivo.


	29. Dragões Divinos

Capítulo 29 – Dragões Divinos

- Carlinhos, acho que você pode me tirar uma dúvida. – disse Mione. – Desde o começo do ano eu pesquiso sobre os dragões divinos, mas não encontrei muita coisa. Você pode me falar sobre eles.

- Sim, cunhadinha, felizmente eu sei um pouco sobre eles. – disse o ruivo.

Todos pararam para ouvir o que o ruivo tinha para falar.

- Os Dragões Divinos são uma espécie diferente destes animais. São apenas cinco deles. Eles surgiram como ovos, e se desenvolveram em uma época que os humanos não eram tão civilizados, viviam em tribos. E juntamente com outras criaturas mágicas ajudou aos humanos a se tornarem o que são hoje. Visitaram diversas regiões do mundo, às vezes todos juntos, outras apenas alguns. Eles normalmente tinham algumas companhias, mas duas eram constantes, a Fênix Original e a Mãe De Todos Os Cães. Como vocês podem ver uma Fênix e uma Loba. Eles recebem esse nome, pois, eles receberam nomes diversos em cada cultura, e depois esses nomes foram usados nos deus de dada uma.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sara. – Eles possuem muitos nomes?

- Sim. Possuem, mas parece que eles se chamam preferencialmente por um deles. Um exemplo é Kolthar, esse é um dos poucos nomes que não são deuses. Mas ele também é conhecido como Zeus, que seria o deus grego, assim como a sua versão romana de Júpiter. A sua companheira Diamat, e também Hera e Juno, reconhecidas como as mulheres deles. Estes vocês devem conhecer pelo que foi publicado no Pasquim.

- E os outros? – perguntou Fred.

- Temos Lug, que é um nome celta, também conhecido como Poseidon, o deus dos mares na Grécia, e Odur entre os nórdicos. Além de Palas Atenas, a deusa da sabedoria, conhecida como Minerva entre os romanos e Bastet, a deusa gata entre os egípcios. E finalmente temos Odin que é o deus supremo dos nórdicos, conhecido como Hades, no mediterrâneo e como Osíris na terra dos faraós, ambos deuses dos mortos, apesar de que não há nenhuma referencia a um dragão com o nome de Odin, mas em algumas lendas ele mesmo se denomina assim. Devemos lembrar que é apenas o nome dado, seguindo algumas características de cada um, não podemos levar em consideração o que falam destes deuses, para que possamos descobrir mais sobre eles.

- Sim, no meu trabalho eu descobri que esses deuses são apenas humanos com poderes diferentes, que às vezes surgem juntos em um determinado lugar. – disse Gui. – a maioria é na verdade mestiços, filhos de humanos e outras criaturas mágicas.

- Um fato interessante sobre eles é que Odin e Lug também tinham companheiras e elas não eram Dragões. Eram justamente a Fênix e a Loba da lenda de Kolthar. Odin amava Isis e Lug era comprometido com Freya. E como podem ver elas também tem nomes de deusas. Isis, companheira de Osíris, era chamada de Frigga, pelos nórdicos e Perséfone pelos gregos. Seus nomes são os mesmos de deuses casados. E Freya, também era conhecida como Morrigan e Anfitrite. O mesmo que acontece para Odin acontece para Frigga nas lendas.

- E quanto aquela historia que foi publicada este mês, sobre eles as Almas, Cavaleiro-Dragão e reencarnação? – perguntou Rony.

- Os Dragões Divinos não morrem, eles apenas deixam esse plano e voltam alguns anos depois, ou na sua forma original ou como espírito em outro ser. Eles podem escolher ou são almas solitárias ou dividem o corpo, aí nascem os Cavaleiros-Dragões. Mas quando eles são atacados mortalmente, eles não têm escolhas, são almas solitárias em um corpo. Foi o que aconteceu com Hera. Se a lenda for verdadeira, Zeus, Freya e Isis voltaram da mesma forma. Algumas vezes eles assumem a forma humana, mas isso diminui consideravelmente seus poderes.

- Esses dragões tinham algum poder diferente do normal? – perguntou George.

- Possuem. Além deles serem extremamente poderosos, e forte, mais que os dragões que conhecemos cada um tinha um 'poder' diferente. Kolthar tem uma velocidade incrível, Odin se deslocava perfeitamente pelo espaço e tempo, Lug tem uma afinidade grande com animais, Palas tinha o dom da vidência, enquanto Hera tinha o poder de cura. Não se tem noticias de um combate entre os três machos que tenha resultado em um vencedor, o poder deles se equiparavam.

- Uau! – disse Percy. – Mas tinha alguma forma de diferenciar eles, sabe quando eles estão em uma forma que não a de dragões.

- Sim, tem. Como a ligação entre os três machos e suas companheiras, eles tinham uma marca, que se assemelha a uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo, com os contornos de sua amada. Ou seja, Lug apresenta uma loba, Odin uma fênix e Zeus um dragão. Isso independe de sua forma, mas aparece apenas quando eles despertam.

- Como assim despertam? – perguntou Fleur.

- Quando eles "nascem" em uma forma diferente da de Dragão, seja ela como alma solitária, ou um Cavaleiro-Dragão, eles possuem seus conhecimentos e poderes adormecidos, só quando algo os faz despertar que esses poderes aparecem, ou melhor, a maioria, alguns podem ser análogos aos do corpo e se desenvolvem melhor.

Carlinhos respondeu mais algumas perguntas, e algumas pessoas ficaram pensando no que estava sendo dito. Gina agora tinha certeza que o namorado de Lilian era Odin, enquanto a ruiva também tinha essa suspeita.

- Carlinhos, você acha que se um deles despertasse sozinho ele poderia amar alguém? – perguntou Ly preocupada.

- Não, eles nunca se apaixonam por outras pessoas. – respondeu Carlinhos, deixando as duas ruivas encucadas. – Eles podem ter algum tipo de relacionamento antes de despertar, mas nunca chega a ser paixão ou amor, depois não.

* * *

Carol estava terminando de arrumar as malas, ela ia passar o resto do feriado com a família. A carta informando que seus pais tinham conseguido uma folga tinha chegado durante a manhã. As meninas tinham ajudado a arrumar as malas, e agora tinham ido atrás de comida.

Gina entra no quarto sem fazer barulho para não chamar atenção de ninguém fora. Ela sabia que Harry ia ficar bravo com ela por isso, mas ela tinha que fazer.

- Caroline, tenho que ter uma conversa com você. – disse a menina séria.

- Eu já esperava isso, mas acho que demorou. – disse Carol.

- Então, eu não precisarei falar nada, pode começar. – disse a Gina de forma superior com os braços cruzados no peito e cara fechada.

- Sim, eu gosto do Harry. Não como você, mas gosto, e sei que ele nunca gostou de mim assim. – disse a loira. – Eu fiquei muito impressionada com o motoqueiro que me tirou de uma vida fadada à decadência. Fiquei maravilhada quando descobri que ele era Harry Potter, sabe eu sou italiana, mas meus pais são ingleses e cresci, assim como, você ouvindo as historias dele.

- Encurto o monólogo. – disse a ruiva ficando mais nervosa.

- Sim, eu o vi e me senti atraída, não posso falar que não, ele é lindo. Com as nossas reuniões na AD e com a proximidade da Lilian e Sara, vi como ele te olhava, com carinho, amor, desejo e paixão.

- Desejo? – perguntou a ruiva estranhando.

- Sim, desejo. Você é uma menina muito bonita, jeitosinha, simpática, inteligente, são poucos os meninos que não querem estar no lugar dele. Mas deixa isso pra lá, você quer saber do meu relacionamento com o moreno. Eu queria aquilo para mim. Quando ele apareceu me olhando deste jeito, quando estava dominado pela poção, apesar de ter loucura e dor no olhar dele, eu não resisti, na verdade não coloquei nenhuma resistência, me deixei levar. Só fui pensar nisso na manhã seguinte quando acordei sozinha na Sala Precisa. Ele não era pra mim, por isso eu contei para as meninas para que pudessem resolver a situação, pois tinha percebido que ele estava alterado.

Gina fechou os olhos e tentou se segurar para não voar nela.

- Eu quis, não nego. Ninguém pode culpar só o Harry e a poção. Mas foi errado. Eu reconheço. – disse Carol. – Como eu disse pra ele, eu não sou do tipo romântica e sei que isso pode ocorrer entre amigos, eu nem era virgem mais. Fiquei muito tentada a repetir, mas sabia também que ele não ia quer nada, principalmente quando ele voltou a se aproximar de você. Mas depois do baile, e da briga de vocês, achei que eu tinha uma chance e não podia desperdiçar. Mas não fui eu com quem ele ficou no baile. Não fiquei com ninguém no baile.

- Eu sei. Sei com quem ele ficou. – disse a ruiva sem revelar que era ela mesma.

- Sabe? – disse a italiana e depois balançou a cabeça para espantar isso, não era hora para fofoca. – Depois que ele começou a fugir das meninas eu tive a idéia de fingir o namoro. Fiz com a intenção dele me notar e me olhar como olhava para você, mas o maldito é muito nobre para isso, eram os beijinhos e abraços em público e só. Tentei me insinuar para ele, já que éramos namorados, mas nada. Ou ele realmente é muito cego, ou finge muito bem. Acho que ele fez isso por você, ele ainda esperava que vocês se acertassem, inconscientemente.

- O que mudou? – perguntou a ruiva esperando que fosse o que o Harry tinha lhe contado. – Digo para que você abrisse mão disso.

- Eu me apaixonei por outro. Sabe quando fomos para Roma, encontrei um garoto lá, foi amor a primeira vista, e parece que fui correspondida. Acredita que ele é o irmão mais novo do namorado misterioso da Lilian, disse que estava lá para o irmão entregar algo pra ela, acho que algo como uma revista ou algo assim. – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto. – Bem não podia ficar com Harry mais assim. Principalmente que sabia que vocês dois estavam bem próximos de novo.

- Então? –perguntou a grifinória.

- O moreno é todo seu, sempre foi. Só vocês dois não tinham notado isso. Eu gosto dele, mas como um irmão, Foi bom, mas não era o meu destino. – disse a corvinal. – Mas agora eu tenho que ir, estou morrendo de saudades de casa e tenho que contar as novidades.

Carol saiu deixando a ruiva pensando na sua cama. Alguns minutos depois Ly entra no quarto atrás da cunhada.

- Gi, você está bem?

- Sim, Ly, estou.

- O que aconteceu para você estar pensativa assim? Tem algo haver com o fato de você ter ficado aqui sozinha com a Carol?

- Sim. Eu a prensei na parede, sabe sou uma Weasley e portanto sou ciumenta. – disse ela sem olhar para a menina. – Ela realmente namorou o Harry para ver se rolava algo a mais, mas ele não quis nada. E eu preocupada que ela podia me roubar o meu porco-espinho.

- Ninguém pode te roubar o Pontas. Somente você pode perdê-lo. Espero que não aconteça, acho que ele, nem você agüentariam, e nem mesmo um deus poderia interferir.

Foi ai que Gina fez toda a ligação. Odin, o namorado de Lilian, provocou o encontro do irmão com a loira e assim abrindo caminho para ela, e depois entrou em seu sonho para fazê-la abrir os olhos e atacar.

- Ly, agradeça ao seu namorado por mim. – disse ela agora sorridente.

- Claro, mas por quê?

- Ele sabe, ele foi de grande ajuda.

- Sei, foi ele quem te ajudou a agarrar o meu irmãozinho. – Ao escutar isso Gina arregala os olhos. - Não me olha assim, meu irmão e ele compartilham uma característica única, gostam de ruivas ciumentas. Eu tirei satisfações com ele também, depois de ter aparecido nos seus sonhos, ele me fez ver que era por uma boa causa. Ele que me contou que vocês estavam namorando, não me pergunte como ele sabia, ele parece sempre se deslocar no espaço, está em todos os lugares.

* * *

- Acho que teremos problemas agora. – disse Molly olhando para a entrada da propriedade.

- Que foi mãe, estamos sendo atacados? – perguntou Carlinhos.

Naquele momento na toca estavam apenas a matriarca, os estudantes e Carlinhos. Os outros estavam trabalhando.

- Graças a Merlin, não. – disse a ruiva. – Mas acho que é tão ruim quanto. Se não me engano aquele é o ministro vindo em nossa direção, juntamente com o seu irmão e aquela mulherzinha.

- O que será que ele quer? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Não sei, mas acho que deve ser por causa do Harry. Vá chamar os outros.

Molly se apressou e recebeu os visitantes na porta. Enquanto os meninos desciam para a sala.

- Bom dia Ministro. Percy como está? – disse Molly.

-Estou bem mãe. – disse ele meio constrangido.

- Bom dia Sra. Weasley. – disse o ministro. – Gostaria de saber se poderia conversar um pouco com o Sr Potter.

- Isso você teria que perguntar para ele, Ministro, infelizmente eu não sou a mãe dele. Mas pode entrar e perguntar para ele. – Molly deu passagem para o filho e o ministro, mas bloqueou a entrada de Umbrigde. – Você não é bem vinda na minha casa.

- Mas eu sou a assessora sênior do ministro. – disse ela.

- Pode ser assessora do ministro, de Merlin ou de quem você quiser, na minha casa você não entra. – disse Molly batendo a porta na cara dela.

Fudge nada fez a respeito, a conversa não seria fácil, e era melhor não começar a discussão cedo.

-Bom dia a todos. Sr. Potter, gostaria de falar com você em particular. – disse o ministro ao ver toda a turma na sala.

- Por aqui, ministro. – disse ele indicando a cozinha, enquanto Percy cumprimentava todos ali.

- Potter, gostaria que você pudesse me ajudar em algo. Minha imagem perante a sociedade está em baixa, desde que Ele voltou. Você não poderia ir ao ministério me acompanhando para que todos possam se sentir mais seguros?

- Não, não posso. – disse Harry calmamente.

- Mas... você tem que entender, todos acreditam em você.

- Agora acreditam, mas quando precisavam, você e boa parte de seu ministério fez questão de me ridicularizar. Agora querem minha ajuda. Você devia estar mais preocupado em combater Voldemort que ficar atrás de um estudante para fazer ceninha para o público. Aposto que até hoje não descobriram quem mandou os dementadores me atacar ano passado.

- Não, não descobrimos. – disse o ministro envergonhado. – Mas tudo indica para Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ele agora tem o controle sobre eles.

- Pois está enganado. Ele ainda não tinha controle sobre os dementadores. – disse Harry agora com raiva. – Foi a sua assessora, aquela que está plantada lá fora. Ele fez isso para te ajudar, eliminando aquilo que achava que era um problema para você. Quase teve sucesso, mas aqui estou eu. E depois me perseguiu na escola, e se permitir ainda tentará me eliminar, mas agora por motivos pessoais. Cuidado Ministro, muitas vezes nosso inimigo está mais perto que imagina. Agora se me der licença, tenho que terminar uma coisa que comecei.

Harry se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado, voltou para sala, puxou Gina pela mão e subiu para seu quarto sendo seguido pelos outros.

Fudge ficou parado pensando em tudo o que o menino falou. Realmente fazia sentido, mas era melhor pensar em outro lugar.

- Weasley, vamos. – disse o ministro voltando para sala. – Molly desculpa a inconveniência.

- Tudo bem, Fudge. – disse a ruiva. – Percy apareça para jantar e traga a Penélope.

-Claro mãe. Tchau. – disse o ruivo e vendo que o chefe já tinha saído. – Peça desculpas ao Harry por mim, eu tentei evitar isso, mas ele ameaçou fazer isso sozinho, achei melhor vir junto.

- Não se preocupe filho. Ele já entendeu.

* * *

Ao chegar no quarto, Harry se senta na sua cama, ele tinha chegado a uma conclusão, era o momento de contar a verdade para todos. Esperou todos se acomodarem, e lançou um feitiço para que não pudessem escutar de fora.

- Bom como eu disse para o ministro, tenho que terminar algo que comecei, mas há algum tempo.

- É o que seria? – perguntou Gina.

- A verdade. – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo. – Eu tenho que contar para vocês algo, eu já falei com a Ly e a Shade isso. Primeiro vocês se lembram da profecia que Voldemort tentou roubar.

- Lembramos você disse que ela se quebrou. – disse Rony.

- Aquela esfera, da mesma forma que todas as outras naquela sala, são apenas um registro das verdadeiras. Todas as profecias são feitas por alguém geralmente na presença de outras pessoas. Pois bem aquela profecia que me ligava ao Cara de Cobra foi feita pela Professora Trelawey para o Professor Dumbledore.

- Mas ela é uma charlatã. – disse Hermione.

- Apesar de até ela mesma acreditar nisso, não ela não é. Ela já fez duas profecias verdadeiras, uma era essa, e outra foi feita na minha presença com relação ao Bartô Junior. Mas deixa isso para lá, o importante é o que ela diz, não quem fez. – disse Harry. – Ela dizia que basicamente um não poderá viver enquanto o outro estiver vivo.

- Você tem certeza que se refere a você? – disse Gina preocupada. – Lembro bem que tinha uma interrogação antes de seu nome e ele parecia ser escrito com uma letra diferente.

- Infelizmente sim. – respondeu o moreno olhando para ela. – Podia se referir ao Neville, mas um detalhe muda tudo, ela também dizia que Tom marcaria o seu adversário como um igual.

A ruiva automaticamente levou a sua mão a cicatriz na testa do namorado.

- Sim isso mesmo, ele me marcou. Infelizmente a profecia não dizia nada com respeito ao vencedor. Por isso tenho treinado muito e desenvolvido não só a mim quanto a todos a minha volta.

- Isso eles já tinham percebido. – disse Shade. – Já que são eles que estão a sua volta.

- Sim, mas tem uma coisa que quero revelar. Quando eu voltei a escola para pegar a espada de Gryffindor antes de buscar as meninas descobri uma coisa com relação a minha família. Descobri que eu e a Ly somos descendente de Godrico Gryffindor, melhor somos a união dos sangues dos filhos dele.

- Vocês são os descendentes que o chapéu falou. – disse Rony admirado. – Meu melhor amigo é descendente de um dos fundadores, quem poderia pensar nisso.

- Sim, somos, mas não de um. – disse Ly.

- Provavelmente as famílias dos fundadores se entrelaçaram neste período formando a família Potter. – disse Hermione tentando pensar com lógica.

- Essa afirmação está errada, Mi. Eu disse que somos a união dos sangues. Portanto as duas famílias são descentes de fundadores. Os filhos de Gryffindor são também de Rowena Ravenclaw e Helga Hufflepuff. Logo minhas duas famílias são descendentes de três deles, e como Voldemort me passou parte de seus poderes, eu também tenho direito ao que era de Salazar Slytherin.

- Agora só falta me falar que é um Cavaleiro-Dragão. – disse Rony.

-Isso eu acho que não sou. – disse o moreno fazendo todos rir.

* * *

- Ainda bem que Krull deu uma trégua. – disse Palas. – Pude colocar minha mente em ordem, mas ainda não descobri o que acontecerá. Tem algo bloqueando meus poderes.

- Você só terá seus poderes de volta quando todos despertarem. – Disse Odin olhando em direção a Toca, mas precisamente para a janela de Lilian. – Você sabe que é assim que as coisas funcionam, principalmente quando se diz respeito a outro de nós, caso não seja a primeira a despertar. Vou ter que aturar o Lug me enchendo por causa disso.

- E quando ele desperta?

- Dentro de alguns dias, ele precisa se afastar antes. Você sabe que o processo e meio doloroso e destrutivo com as coisas a sua volta.

- Sei bem, se você não tivesse aparecido, eu tinha perdido todo o meu quarto. Mas me fale dos seus planos.

- Agora é ajudar a Lug. Mas para frente os outros despertaram, mas será menos problemático do que foi para nós, mas mesmo assim será algo diferente. Não posso adiantar os detalhes. Mas estarei por perto, tenho algumas pesquisas para realizar e preparar meu presente para ela. Demorará um pouco. Então ficarei um pouco fora, Você terá que orientá-los neste período. Não se preocupe, e só usar os seus instintos.

- Eu odeio quando você desperta primeiro, e muito misterioso para meu gosto, Hades.

- Que isso, Palas, se eu deixar o mistério de lado, que graça teria a vida. – disse ele rindo.

- Tenho que ir, está na hora do jantar e eu não posso simplesmente desaparecer no ar. – disse Palas.

- Nós vemos por ai. Eu ficarei mais um tempo. – disse ele vendo a ruiva pentear os cabelos.

**NA:**

Vamos a lista dos Dragões divinos:

- Kolthar (Zeus/Jupiter) – Alma solitária - ?

- Diamat (Hera/Juno) – Alma Solitária - ?

- Isis (Frigga/Persefone) - Alma Solitária - ?

- Freya (Morrigan/Anfitirite) Alma Solitária - ?

- Odin (Hades/Osíris/Tupã) – Cavaleiro-Dragão – Namorado da Lilian (Nome não revelado)

- Palas Atenas (Bastet) – Amazona-Dragão - ?

- Lug (Odur/Poseidon) – Cavaleiro-Dragão - ?

Os nomes sublinhados são os que mais apareceram, mas os outros ainda apareceram para alguma coisa especifica. Enquanto a identidade deles, existem várias pistas sobre isso. Só entraram na lista com a confirmação de suas identidades na fic. Mas algumas pessoas já acertaram parcialmente.


	30. Artimanhas Amorosas

Capítulo 30 – Artimanhas amorosas.

Infelizmente o feriado de fim de ano terminou, e eles tiveram que voltar para Hogwarts. Como das outras vezes foram aparatando.

- Escrevam. – disse Molly se despedindo de seus filhos. – Eu não quero saber de receber corujas da escola falando que vocês aprontaram por lá.

- Podemos pedir então para tia Mimi mandar as cartas pela Isis. – disse Harry baixinho para as irmãs.

- Ou mandar pelo Osíris quando ele for me mandar uma carta, ou visitar a Isis. – disse Ly.

- Sabe eu nunca entendi essa de uma harpia pode se apaixonar por uma fênix. – disse Shade.

- Do mesmo modo que um dragão se apaixonou por uma Loba. – retrucou a ruiva.

- Deixem de brigar. –disse Hermione. – A Sra. Weasley não vai gostar disso.

- Desde quando ela se importa com o que esses aí fazem? – perguntou Rony, e continuou sem ressentimentos na voz. – Até parece que vocês não sabem que os Potter sempre são os queridinhos da mamãe, ele não fazem nada errado.

- E quando você vai parar de chamar a sua sogra de Sra. Chame a mamãe de Molly, ela vai gostar. – disse Gina. – Não vê como o olho dela brilha quando o Harry a chama assim.

- Está na hora meninos. – disse Arthur, se despedindo de todos. – Não destruam a escola, ainda tem muitos bruxos que querem ir pra lá.

- Pode deixar. – disse Harry brincalhão. – Agora tem que avisar isso para o Tom e torcer para que Merlin te ouça.

Arthur e Molly ficaram ali vendo os meninos entrarem no trem, Lupin e Tonks já haviam aparatado para a escola e os outros foram para seus empregos. Alguém chega por trás e começa a falar.

- Me desculpe, mas preciso de sua ajuda, Sra. Weasley.

Era um homem alto, mais ou menos uns dezoito anos, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos esverdeados.

* * *

- Estou ansiosa para o próximo jogo. – disse Shade. – estou precisando acertar uns filhos de papai que acham sabem voar.

- Que aconteceu com você para ficar tão revoltada. – perguntou Gina.

- Leis mágicas. – disse ela e somente Harry entendeu.

-Calma, maninha são somente alguns meses. E a maior parte você vai estar na escola. –disse o moreno.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Rony.

- Segredo. – disse Harry como se confabulasse. – Ai, Foguinho. Não precisa me bater, e um segredinho inocente entre irmãos. E espero que nenhuma ruiva tente descobrir.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – disse ela revoltada.

- Eu to falando com a outra ruiva. – disse Harry. – Ela tem um namorado meio onipresente.

- Ei. Eu não ia tentar descobrir nada. – disse Lilian emburrada. – Eu já sei mesmo. Ele me contou a muito tempo, até achei que demorou muito.

- Tenho que ter uma conversinha com esse seu namorado. – disse o moreno fazendo o papel de ciumento.

- E eu quero conhecer esse aí. – disse Hermione. – Deve ser fascinante conhecer uma cultura diferente.

- Espero que queira conhecer só a cultura. – disse Rony.

- Quem mais ela ia quer conhecer? – disse Carol entrando na cabine. – Vocês são difíceis de se encontrar.

- Entra logo, menina. – disse Gina, demonstrando que tudo estava bem com elas.

- Ela quer conhecer o irmão do Gabriel. – disse Gina para botar mais fogo no irmão.

- Gi, querida. –disse Lilian com fogo nos olhos. – Não adianta fazer ciúmes no seu irmão ou qualquer outro com o meu namorado. Ele é meu e só meu, entendeu?

- UI, aqui nessa escola só tem ruivas ciumentas. – disse Carol para aliviar o ar. – Gina é melhor você ficar de olho no seu moreno. Todos já estão sabendo que terminamos.

- Como assim, já espalhou para todo mundo? – perguntou ela sentindo um pouco de raiva.

- Na verdade, Eu estava conversando com a Lilá e a Parvati na estação e o DM escutou e sabem como ele é, já vai espalhar para todo mundo, mas de forma a parecer uma coisa muito ruim.

- Quem é DM? – perguntou Neville entrando com Luna.

- Definitivamente Malfeito. – disse a corvinal rindo.

* * *

Gina saiu para fazer a ronda, e aproveitou para ir ao banheiro. Enquanto estava no Box, escutou uma coisa que a deixou revoltada.

- Chang, já ficou sabendo que a Benini deu um pé na bunda do Harry? – perguntou Pansy.

- Sim, Parkinson. – disse a corvinal. – Mas se você ouviu do seu ex, pode ter certeza que foi exagerado. Fiquei sabendo que foi de comum acordo, por fontes confiáveis, amigas deles.

- Que seja, mas o que eu vejo é um moreno lindo e solteiro. E sei que você também está interessada nele. Tenho uma proposta para você.

-Fale. – disse Cho.

- Uma aposta. Tentaremos conquistar o Harry, e quem conseguir o leva de prêmio, a outra se afasta completamente.

- Gostei disso, alguma regra?

- Sim, apenas não podemos sabotar uma a outra, fora isso, vale tudo.

- Fechado. –disse a oriental saindo do banheiro.

- Coitada, não tem chance. Mas eu consegui que ela saísse do meu caminho, assim que ele estiver comendo na minha mão. A Weasleyzinha já tá fora do páreo por ela mesma. Se prepare Harry Potter, você será meu. – disse a sonserina saindo.

Gina sentiu vontade vomitar quando elas saíram. Tinha que avisar ao Harry. Saiu direto para a cabine deles, e o encontrou deitado no colo de Hermione.

- Se fizer isso com todas, ninguém vai achar estranho quando eu fizer com você. – disse o moreno ao ver a ruiva, mas ao perceber a cara da ruiva, enfeitiça a porta para ninguém de fora entrar, escutar ou ver algo de dentro da cabine, abraça a namorada. – Calma.

Puxou-a para o banco, sentando no seu colo, consolando, mesmo sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Harry, elas querem te roubar de mim. – disse ela se lembrando do que o moreno sentia pela apanhadora da Corvinal no ano passado.

- Ninguém vai me roubar de você. – disse ele passando as mãos pelo cabelo e costas dela de forma calmante.

- Eu ouvi elas conversando... Elas apostaram você... Te conquistar.

-Elas chegaram muito tarde. Algo como algumas vidas de atraso. Eu te amo desde que te vi na plataforma com dez anos, só não soube identificar o que sentia. – disse Harry.

- Jura?

- Se eu tiver mentindo, quando chegarmos no castelo, Tio Voldy estará tomando chá com o Tio Dumbly e a tia Mimi estará vestindo uma roupa de empregada sexy.

- Eu queria que ele estivesse errado. – disse Shade para Ly. – Essa é uma cena que eu queria ver.

- Agora que ela já se acalmou, será que dá pra largar a minha irmã? – perguntou Rony para quebrar o clima.

- Mas aqui tá tão bom. – disse a ruiva.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, todos estavam entrando no clima das aulas, Harry e Gina conseguiram se afastar um pouco dos outros e trocaram beijos em uma passagem secreta no caminho. E para não chamar atenção, Harry aparata para outro caminho entrando no salão principal por outra entrada, o que o fez passar pela mesa da Sonserina.

- Potter. - Chamou Pansy.

Harry continuou a andar até a mesa da Grifinória sendo seguido pela menina.

- Potter, eu passei as férias pensando um pouco no que você faz, digo combater os ideais _dele_, e vi que você tem razão. Não é porque alguém não nasceu em uma família bruxa que ela não é digna da magia. – disse ela e Harry pode perceber a sinceridade dela, mas se tom mudou um pouco ao continuar. – Eu fiz esse suco de forma não-magica, e queria ver se está bom.

- Estranho, tem cheiro de flores de campo. – disse ele olhando de rabo de olho para Gina que já estava sentada na mesa. – Você não seria burra demais me dando veneno na frente de todos os professores, então.

Os olhos da sonserina brilharam de forma diferente enquanto ele bebia.

- Suco de amora, bom. – disse o moreno - A poção do amor quase estragou o gosto dela, apesar da concentração de sementes de fogo ser um pouco maior do que o habitual, quase beirando a poção do Ódio, mas faria o efeito ser maior.

- Mas...

- Você conseguiu esconder o cheiro para você, mas não para os outros. –disse ele. – E como eu não estou caindo de amores por você? Simples, essa poção age como a Império, mas como nem Voldemort conseguiu me controlar, não seria um poção que faria. Não se preocupe, não contarei para os professores, realmente achei que você falou serio quando falou sobre as suas férias. Agora não tente me conquistar, não conseguirá de forma nenhuma, principalmente usando os métodos que está tentando.

Harry se sentou esperando a explosão que aconteceria com os amigos. Mas todos estavam chocados demais para falar algo. Com exceção de Gina, que visivelmente se controlava para não arrebentar a cara da menina.

- Harry Tiago Potter, o que você tem na cabeça para tomar algo dado por alguma menina deste colégio. Principalmente depois do que você passou com aquelas poções. – disse a ruiva de forma fria, fazendo Harry implorar para que ela gritasse, o enfeitiçasse e o beijasse ali mesmo mostrando para todas que eles estavam juntos. Mas era melhor tê-la assim do que carente como no trem, essa era a verdadeira Gina.

- Primeiro eu sabia que era a Poção do Amor. Segundo como eu disse, ela não seria burra para me envenenar na frente dos professores, seria presa na hora e culpada por isso e pelo outro envenenamento, que alias foi culpa dela, não diretamente, mas foi, já que ela que me deu o bolinho com a poção Capital, provavelmente Malfoy que deu para ela.

- Isso não é desculpa. – disse Hermione defendendo a amiga.

- Sim, não é. Mas eu sabia que nada ia acontecer, estou imune para essa poção depois do envenenamento. Não sei como, nem como eu sei, mas é verdade. E outra, se eu me recusasse ela tentaria outras coisas, assim ela sabe que não pode fazer nada. Isso até todos saberem que meu coração, meu corpo e alma já têm donos. – Disse Harry apertando a mão da namorada por baixo da mesa, aproveitando que tinha se sentado entre ela e Lilian.

- Mas você sabe nada disso impedirá as outras de tentar. – disse Shade revoltada.

- Eu sei, do mesmo modo que eu sei que tem um monte de marmanjo de olho em todas vocês. – disse o moreno. – Mesmo com a Mione namorando ou você Ly envergando esse anel ai. Acho que você eles só pararam quando virem seu Cavaleiro com armadura de dragão.

- Você está certo. – disse a ruiva. – Ainda bem que ele não é muito ciumento. Se não ele já teria entrado nos sonhos de todos os meninos deste colégio e eles teriam medo de dormir.

Todos riram.

- Sabe eu odeio Segundas–feiras. – Disse Nathy se sentando à mesa deles.

- Parece que alguém não dormiu bem a noite. – disse Harry.

- Experimenta dormir em um quarto com duas meninas que só sabem fofocar. – disse a morena. – e a propósito vocês dois estão dando muita bandeira.

Na hora os dois soltaram as mãos. Hermione ficou um pouco desconfiada, pois ela não tinha percebido o movimento dos dois.

* * *

Harry estava indo em direção a sala de Remo, agora que todos já tinham controle sobre as suas transformações ele iria começar a treinar Oclumência e Leglimência, apesar dele ser muito nisso, ele não tinha pratica para ensinar isso, e não queria expor os seus amigos.

- Oi Harry. – ele escutou uma voz conhecida.

- Oi Cho. – respondeu ele de forma educado.

- Eu estou com alguns problemas com DCAT, sabe nos feitiços. – disse ela com uma voz sedutora. – Você não poderia me ajudar?

- Sinto muito, Cho. – disse ele sem emoção nenhuma. – Mas eu estou muito apertado. Por que você pede para o Prof Lupin?

- Ah. – disse ela decepcionada. – Vou fazer isso.

Ela saiu indo na direção contra a sala do professor. Harry deu graças a Merlin que Gina não estava ali, ela já tinha ameaçado com a sua azaração para rebater bicho-papão as meninas que se aproximassem dele.

Ele estava achando muito bom namorar escondido, encontrando em horários que ninguém via, aparecendo e a beijando de surpresa, mas agora já estava enchendo a sua paciência as meninas dando em cima dele, só por que está solteiro. Mas tinha um plano para contar para toda a escola.

Chegou na sala do tio ainda emburrado.

- Que cara é essa, parece seu pai quando as meninas tentavam acabar com o namoro dele com a sua mãe.

- Se sabe, por que pergunta?

- Vamos então. – disse o lobisomem.

Os dois seguem para a Sala Precisa.

- Oi, pessoal. –disse o professor. – Antes de começarmos, eu gostaria de ver vocês transformados.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry.

- Mas eu quero ver todas. – disse Remo. – Eu sei que seu pai tinha duas formas, Harry.

- Verdade?

- Sim, mas não sei qual era a outra, ele nunca usou na lua cheia, alias acho que só sua mãe sabia.

Harry acha que é melhor mostrar logo, ele encara a irmã que parece pensar o mesmo. Em um instante os dois irmãos já tinham se transformado em tigres juntamente com a Loba da Shade. Seguindo eles Hermione se transforma em uma coruja castanha, Rony em Leão com a juba vermelha, Neville em um urso negro, Luna em uma borboleta, Carol em um puma. Gina não queira mostrar sua forma, mas o que mais impressionou foi Nathy que se transformou também em uma loba.

Harry volta ao normal, e chega perto da namorada.

- Que foi?

- Eu não gosto da minha forma. – disse ela.

- Por quê? E um animal tão belo, forte e principalmente um símbolo de liberdade. – disse ele.

- Tudo bem, mas você tem que me mostrar uma outra forma. –disse ela com um biquinho.

Os dois começaram a se transformar ao mesmo tempo e pareciam estar em frente ao espelho, no começo pelo menos. Logo dois cavalos se encontravam ali, um belo garanhão negro e uma égua vermelha.

- Era você na Toca? – perguntou Gina voltando ao normal.

- Sim era eu. – disse ele envergonhado por alguém ter visto.

- Eu quase te segui aquele dia. – disse ela. – Mas mamãe apareceu e eu fingi que estava dormindo.

Lilian voava pela sala como uma águia.

- Bom agora falta uma forma. – disse Nathy, que tinha percebido que isso quando eles mostraram a sua aura.

Harry começou a crescer e a mudar de cor. Logo estava parado no meio da sala um enorme dragão vermelho com olhos verdes. Aquela era a imagem viva da tatuagem de Harry. Em seu ombro, pousou uma fênix, que todos perceberam que era a ruiva.

* * *

Uma semana antes do passeio a Hogsmeade, no dia dos namorados, era o jogo entre a Grifinória e Corvinal. O time vermelho ganhava por setenta pontos de vantagem, e Harry para um pouco acima dos demais para poder visualizar seus companheiros e tentar ver o pomo.

- Harry, jogo bom esse? – perguntou Cho sedutoramente ao emparelhar com ele.

- Estamos ganhando. – disse Harry revirando os olhos.

- Eu queria fazer um acordo com você. Sabe para unir as casas. O vencedor convida o perdedor para a festa em seu salão comunal.

- Me desculpa Cho, mas essa idéia é não é boa. Quadribol é sagrado, e garanto que você não seria bem vinda na Grifinória. Alias a conversa está boa, - disse ele com sarcasmo, mas ela não percebeu. – Mas eu tenho um jogo a vencer.

Harry saiu em disparada, não se importando se ela ia segui-lo, ou se tinha algum balaço em sua direção. Apanhou o pomo encerrando o jogo, e não pensou duas vezes, voou em direção a Gina e a beijou o ar. O Beijo foi correspondido com ardor.

Algumas meninas suspiraram e outras lamentaram. Mas ninguém lamentou mais que Cho, que acabara de tomar um fora e tinha que ver isso.


	31. A Batalha dos Namorados

Capítulo 31 – Batalha dos Namorados.

- Achei que você não me visitaria mais. – disse ela com um tom de voz fingido.

- Você sabe muito bem, o porquê eu não apareci desde o Natal. – disse Odin fazendo-se de ofendido. – Mal tive tempo para entrar nos sonhos dela.

- Senti um pouco de dor nessa última frase.

- Claro que teve, Palas. Você mais que ninguém sabe que é difícil para um de nós se afastar do outro. Mesmo a Isis ainda não ter despertado. Ela ficará ainda mais fora do ar nós próximos meses. E isso é torturante.

- E quando você vai falar para Lilian que ela é Isis?

- Você passou por isso mais vez que eu, sabe bem que isso pode ser um choque e tanto. Nenhum deles, e de nós, consegue compreender isso antes do despertar. Pelo que eu me lembro Lug contou com todas as letras que nós nos apaixonamos por quem somos destinados quando saímos dos ovos.

- Falando nele, como está o Lug?

- Torrando a paciência. Ele está doido, preocupado com o tempo que ficou dormindo, querendo de qualquer jeito vir atrás dela. Eu gosto quando ela acorda antes dele, só Freya controla ele.

- E o que acontece agora? – perguntou Palas.

- Eles vão despertar em poucos dias, e teremos trabalho, eles despertaram juntos e numa situação inusitada. Eu não poderei aparecer para todos no castelo e você ainda não poderá se revelar.

- Você já explicou isso. Alguma noticia de Krull?

- Sim, ele não demorará para aparecer, mas seu fim é você quem pode prever, não eu.

- Você pode viajar pelo tempo.

- Não para um tempo e lugar em que eu estou, na mesma forma. Só posso viajar no espaço. – disse Odin.

- Odeio essa limitação nos poderes. – respondeu Bastet. – Mantenha Lug longe daqui, não quero perder os dois.

- Sabe o que é mais irônico nesta vida. Um Dragão Divino que vira tratador de dragões. – disse ele antes de desaparecer.

- Eu ainda acho que é o fato de um dragão se apaixonar por uma fênix.

* * *

Hermione e Lilian conseguiram arrastar Gina e Shade para a sala do Remo para ver se ele tinha algum livro que poderiam ajudá-las a entender melhor Leglimência. Se até Rony já tinha pegado um pouco sobre o assunto, elas estavam defasadas.

Harry disse que isso era normal, as habilidades da mente eram um pouco diferente, e nem sempre aqueles que teriam mais sucesso eram aqueles que pegavam primeiro, mas não deixava de ter orgulho pelo amigo. Gina disse que era porque ele não tinha muita coisa na mente então era mais fácil controlá-la.

Chegando perto da sala de DCAT, elas viram uma coisa que as deixou desconfiadas. Nathy entrava sorrateiramente na sala. A seguiram, mas não encontraram ninguém na sala de aula. Provavelmente estavam no escritório dele. O que era estranho, o único aluno que o lobisomem recebia no seu escritório de porta fechada era Harry, mas este estava em uma detenção por atacar sonserinos que ofendiam uma nascida trouxa da Corvinal.

Chegaram perto da porta e escutaram sons comprometedores. Gemidos de prazer que nunca esperaram ouvir naquela sala.

Gina deixou transparecer seu temperamento e logo abriu a porta que bateu na parede com um estrondo assustando ao casal que estava lá dentro.

- Eu nunca esperava isso de vocês. – disse Ly com a mesmo expressão de raiva da cunhada.

- Tonks não merecia isso. – disse Hermione.

- E você, Thompson. Achávamos que você era nossa amiga. – disse Shade.

- Se aproveitando de nós e do Harry para isso. – disse Gina quase cuspindo as palavras.

- Meninas, não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. – disse o professor se colocando na frente da aluna, para que ela pudesse se recompor e abotoar a camisa.

- Vocês poderiam fechar a porta, para que mais ninguém ouvisse. – disse a menina completamente sem graça.

Assim foi feito, Remo conjurou sofás para todos.

- Pode ira falando. – disse Gina, mas foi cortada pela Hermione.

- Uma aluna, Lupin. Eu esperava isso do Sirius, não de você.

- Deixa meu pai em paz. – disse Shade. – Pode ir se explicando Lobo.

- Dumbledore imaginou que vocês precisavam de mais proteção. – disse ele.

- Por isso você está aqui. – disse Lilian. – Harry disse isso, depois daquela reunião lá em casa.

- Sim, mas ele achou que era pouco, e resolveu ter outro membro na escola.

- Alias eu não sou uma aluna há seis anos. – disse Nathy.

- Como não? – perguntaram as quatro.

- Eu sou uma auror formada e vocês me conhecem. – disse ela mudando de forma para aquela que ela mais usa, com os cabelos rosa.

- Tonks! – disseram todas espantadas, envergonhadas e furiosas.

- E ai, Beleza? – perguntou a auror.

- Mas... como? – perguntou Hermione.

- Vocês precisam de mais segurança. E o que é melhor que uma auror no dormitório de vocês, andando com vocês.

- E essa historia de você ser um lobisomem?

- Que historia melhor para que ela pudesse me substituir que faltar pelo mesmo motivo? – disse Remo.

- Mas é o Harry, ele sabe? – perguntou Gina com raiva do namorado.

- Sabe, alias percebeu na hora que eu entrei no Salão Principal com vocês. – disse Tonks. – Naquela noite mesmo ele me colocou contra a parede.

- Você poderia não usar esses termos para se referir ao filhote de maroto, ele se parece que de mais com o pai. – reclamou o professor.

- Só porque ele gosta de tirar com a sua cara. E sim ele ajudou a criar essa desculpa. E que vocês tem que entender que se não soubessem seria mais fácil que os outros não desconfiassem. O fato do Harry ter aceitado a mim rapidamente, mas vocês ainda terem um pouco de desconfiança, principalmente você Gina.

- Como assim? – perguntou a Gina.

- A sua cara quando ele me deu o primeiro selinho foi quase a mesma que o Remo fez, mas ele foi aqui sem mais ninguém vendo.

- Eu ainda pego aquele filhote de Cervo. – disse a ruiva.

- Espero que seja em um lugar isolado, só nós dois. – disse Harry nas costas dela, porém assustando apenas Remo, Tonks e Hermione.

- Não me tente. – disse ela com um brilho no olhar. – Mas o que você faz aqui, não devia estar em detenção?

- O Seboso a cancelou. Sentiu uma pontada no braço e partiu do castelo. Se tivermos sorte, ele só aparece na segunda, não atrapalhando nosso passeio. – disse ele e se virando para o tio falou. – Eu não avisei para vocês terem mais cuidado, mas vocês acham o perigo mais divertido.

- Deixa de encher, Pontas. – disse a auror.

- Acho melhor assumir a aparência de Nathy de novo, senão o segredo será revelado. E aproveitem que amanhã é lua Cheia e Só precisamos ver a Tonks na segunda. Sabe essa família está muito pequena. Vocês atrapalharam eles.

- Como sabe? – disse a metamorfomaga corando.

- Conheço o estilo do Aluado. Ele sempre é meio selvagem, e deixa o lobo sair. Você está com a blusa abotoada errada, coisa feita na pressa. E você parece que resolveu virar vampiro, pelo chupão que está no pescoço dele.

- Vamos. – disse Shade. – Se continuar assim não teremos nenhum professor de DCAT semana que vem.

- Os livros que vocês procuram são esses. – disse Harry convocando alguns livros que estavam na mesa do professor.

- Como sabia? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu contei. – disse Ly. – foi ele quem me disse que o Tio Aluado tinha eles.

* * *

Gina estava voltando da biblioteca quando foi interceptada por alguém.

- Me desculpe. – disse o menino que ela reconheceu como sendo da Lufalufa.

- Não aconteceu nada. – disse ela.

- Prazer, sou Brendan Scott.

- Gina Weasley. – disse ela.

- Eu sei. Foi uma coincidência encontrar com você aqui. – disse ele. – Sabe eu ando vendo você nos jogos de quadribol. E gostaria de saber se você não quer ir comigo ao passeio amanhã.

- Infelizmente não. – disse ela com um sorriso confortador.

- Quem sabe na próxima? – disse o garoto sem jeito se afastando.

- Esses caras não tem mais respeito. – disse Harry aparecendo de repente atrás dela.

- Harry que susto. – disse ela com a mão no coração.

- E não vem com essa não que você não disse para ele que já tinha par, que, aliás, é o seu namorado.

- Achei que todos soubessem. – disse ela adorando os ciúmes dele. – E não me vem com essa que eu sei bem que as meninas ainda dão em cima de você.

- Engano o seu. Desde o jogo nenhuma menina veio com gracinhas para cima de mim. Nenhuma "se" convidou para ir comigo amanhã. – disse ele com raiva. – Pensei ter deixado claro que estou com você e somente com você. Parece que só você não entendeu isso ainda.

- Harry, não diz isso. –disse ela com uma voz fraca. Ela sabia que ele não ia resistir a isso. Começou a usar essa tática no trem, se fazia de frágil perto dele e isso ativava seu senso de proteção. Mas quando queria algo mais quente batia de frente com ele.

Deu certo desta vez, já que Harry a abraçou e deu um beijo.

- Só não faz mais isso. – disse ele sem perceber que foi manipulado por ela, como sempre.

* * *

Ly e Shade caminhavam sozinhas para o vilarejo, não aceitaram nenhum convite, pois se consideravam compromissadas e não queriam ficar de vela. Mais a ruiva que tinha um belíssimo anel no dedo. Encontrariam com a Carol no Três Vassouras. Ela estava terminando uma carta para o Gabriel, mesmo que no Brasil a data fosse comemorada em outro dia.

Foram abordadas por dois Corvinais, que não haviam se conformado com o fato delas irem sozinhas.

- Moças tão bonita não devem ficar sozinhas justamente no dia dos namorados. – disse um deles, que as meninas ignoravam como se chamava.

- Isso mesmo. – disse o outro. – Como somos bonzinhos, não deixaremos vocês desacompanhadas.

- Eles não desistem. – disse Shade.

- Não mesmo. – disse Ly. – Eu estou indo encontrar com o meu namorado. Mas devo advertir que ele é ciumento, e extremamente poderoso. Veja o anel que ele fez para mim, com a sua magia.

Os dois meninos olharam para a jóia e deram um passo para trás. Sara pegou a deixa.

- Carlinhos falou que daria uma passada aqui.

- Carlinhos Weasley? – perguntou um deles.

- Sim. Ele mesmo.

A fama do ruivo era grande, o que fez os dois garotos saírem correndo, fazendo as meninas rirem.

- Finalmente eu vou conhecer seu namorado? – perguntou a morena.

- Talvez. Ele disse que viria me ver hoje. Só não especificou se seria pessoalmente ou em sonho. Se bem que ele disse que seria em uma situação inusitada. Pode ser qualquer coisa.

As duas continuaram a seguir o seu caminho, comentando os casais que viam pela vila.

* * *

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou Harry.

Gina ficou encantada com isso, os seus namorados anteriores não ligavam para o que ele queria. Sempre programava as visitas deles, o que a fazia não aproveitar muito. Mas com Harry seria diferente, por ser ele.

- Eu sempre quis ir ao Chá da Madame Poddifoot. – disse ela meio apreensiva.

- Não tenho boas recordações de lá. – disse o moreno.

- Isso foi porque sua companhia não era a ideal, nem o motivo. – disse ela só para implicar.

- Verdade.

- Você faria isso por mim? – perguntou ela com beicinho.

- Só por você. – disse ele.

Os dois caminharam para a referida casa, sem se importarem com os outros.

Harry percebeu que a decoração era a mesma do ano anterior. Teve que sufocar um suspiro para não chatear a namorada. Sentaram em uma mesa mais no centro do salão e Harry sacou a varinha e realizou um feitiço.

- Você entenderá. – disse ele ao ver a cara dela.

Não demorou muito para isso, logo um querubim parou sobre as cabeças deles e lançou confetes neles. Mas bateram em uma barreira e caíram no chão.

Realmente estar ali com a Gina era muito melhor que com a Cho. Ela era divertida e não estava chorando. A ruiva estava certa, a companhia fazia toda a diferença.

Algumas horas e risadas depois, os dois saem dali, para se encontrar com os amigos. Conforme combinado.

No caminho o moreno sente que tem algo errado. Sons de aparatação o chamaram atenção.

- Gi, procure os outros monitores e diga pra tirarem todos daqui. – disse ele de forma seria.

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinho aqui. – disse ela.

- Só o tempo de descobrir o que eles querem e você falar com os monitores. O resto da AD logo aparecerá e ainda tem alguns aurores por aqui. E se eu quisesse você fora daqui, não teria te treinado e aparataria com você para dentro da Sala Precisa, que impediria você de sair.

- Tudo bem. Mais tome cuidado. – disse ela dando um beijo nele e se afastando vendo indo em direção ao local que escutaram os sons de aparatação.

Como suspeitou eram comensais que se preparavam para atacar. Se amaldiçoou por não poder proteger o vilarejo com a magia que fez para levantar um escudo sobre a escola.

- Parece que alguém está sofrendo de falta de criatividade. Atacar Hogsmeade está meio clique. – disse ele para os comensais.

- Pode ser clique mais ainda é eficiente. – disse Bellatrix. – Você está aqui e nem foi preciso torturar nenhum aluninho.

- Eu gosto de estragar as suas festinhas. Eu fiz isso da outra vez que você tentou invadir o castelo.

- Foi Você. – disse ela com raiva. – Peguem todos os amiguinhos dele. O Potter é meu.

Os comensais não foram muito longe, foram recebidos por uma leva de feitiços.

- Imaginou que seria fácil? – disse Harry para a comensal. – Você realmente achou que não estaríamos preparados.

- Isso passou pela minha cabeça. – disse ela.

Logo a batalha se espalhou pelo vilarejo, e visivelmente os comensais estavam perdendo, apesar da superioridade numérica. Pelo menos metade deles já estavam fora de combate, ou inconscientes ou feridos.

Pelo lado dos defensores apenas um monitor da lufalufa foi atingido por um feitiço ao tentar salvar um colega.

- Vejo que você não é mais aquele pirralho que eu vi no ministério. – disse Bella para Harry.

- Sim, mas você continua sendo a mesma. – disse ele.

- Mas você continua com uma fraqueza. – Bella apontou a sua varinha para Lilian que estava duelando com dois comensais. – Você se preocupa de mais com os outros. _Crucios!_

O Feitiço nunca chegou ao seu alvo. Harry desapareceu de onde estava e apareceu nas costas da irmã recebendo o raio no peito.

- Você tem truques novos. Interessante. – disse a comensal. – Lucius ainda acreditava que tinha chance com você. Mas veremos o que mais você pode fazer.

Desta vez ela mirou em Gina, que era quem duelava com Malfoy.

- _Incêndio!_

Novamente Harry apareceu no caminho do feitiço, e como previsto ele começou a pegar fogo, o que vez a comensal gargalhar e a ruiva gritar.

- Achei que você fosse mais forte. Acho que você só venceu Sirius por pura sorte. – disse o moreno.

Todos podiam ver que o fogo começou a mudar forma. Duas asas de fogo surgiram nas costas dele, assim como seus cabelos também estavam flamejantes.

- O Anjo de Fogo. – sussurrou Gina ao se lembrar de seu sonho.

- Você quer fogo, assim teremos. – disse o moreno para Bella levantando vôo com ajuda de suas asas e começou a lançar feitiços em todos os comensais.

Bella teve dificuldades para escapar dos feitiços e acabou sendo acertada por um feitiço cortante no braço. E ao se desviar de outro, acabou vendo que Dumbledore avançava juntamente com os professores.

- RETIRADA. – berrou.

Os comensais que podiam aparataram. Harry pousou perto de Gina.

- Desculpa acabar com seu dia. – disse ele para a namorada.

- Só se você parar de se culpar por tudo o que Tom faz. – disse ela. – Agora todos sabem o que você é capaz e podemos viver em uma paz relativa no castelo.

Aos poucos Harry foi voltando ao normal e seus amigos foram se aproximando comentando a batalha.

O que eles não esperavam era que alguém esperava pela vitoria deles. Era Draco Malfoy, que foi incumbido de estragar a festa, caso ocorresse. Ele estava escondido se preparando para efetuar um feitiço antigo. Seu alvo era seu grande rival. Esperou que as asas sumissem. Era o momento. Apontou e disparou.

Harry não percebeu nada de estranho, por isso abaixou a suas defesas, imaginando estarem todos seguros.

Foi quando ele sentiu o feitiço envolver o seu corpo e se expandir antes de tudo ficar escuro, mas demorou tempo o suficiente para ver Gina e guardar essa imagem.

**NA**

Atualização dos Dragões divinos:

- Zeus - ?

- Hera - ?

- Isis -_**Lilian**_

- Freya - ?

- Odin – Namorado da Lilian (Nome não revelado)

- Palas Atenas - ?

- Lug - ?


	32. 5 outra vez

Capítulo 32 – 5 Outra Vez.

Remo foi o primeiro a chegar perto de Gina e Harry. Ele ainda brilhava por causa do feitiço, mas o professor não conseguiu identificar o feitiço.

- Ele ainda está vivo. – disse Gina com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E assim permanecerá. – respondeu o maroto. – Não consegui identificar o feitiço, mas sei que não é mortal, pelo menos inicialmente. Iremos reverter isso, Gina. Confie em mim.

- Cuida dele. – disse a menina, agora todos já estavam em volta deles.

O lobisomem levitou o sobrinho, e começou uma procissão de volta para escola. Gina era amparada pelo irmão, enquanto Lilian e Sara vinham abraçadas, mas alertas para evitar outro ataque como esse.

Foram diretamente para a enfermaria, sem prestar atenção na figura que estava em pé sobre uma das torres do castelo, aquela que tinha visão direta para o povoado.

Madame Promfrey recebeu Harry e passou logo a tentar identificar o que aconteceu, mas antes perguntou o que tinha ocorrido e expulsado a todos os que não estavam feridos, ou em choque. Por isso Gina não pode ficar com ele.

- Meninos. – disse Remo sem muita firmeza na voz. – Acredito que seja melhor que vocês descansem, assim que tivermos alguma notícia iremos falar com vocês. Vocês foram excelentes na batalha e o Pontas está muito orgulho de vocês.

- Mas ele foi atingido por nossa causa. – Disse Gina, a quem era direcionado o feitiço incendiário.

- Não, aquela foi uma armadilha. Nada tem haver com a batalha em si. – disse Tonks, que estava ali como auror, não como aluna. – Infelizmente não foi possível ver quem lançou. Mas pode ter certeza que iremos investigar isso.

- Vamos. – disse Hermione. – Gina tem que tomar a poção que a Madame Promfery deu e descansar. Nós também usamos muita energia na batalha. E com certeza Harry não se dará por vencido agora que está com a ruiva dele.

- Você está certa, Mione. – disse Rony.

- Eu sempre estou certa, Rony. – respondeu a morena para aliviar um pouco o ambiente.

Todos riram um pouco, mas seguiram para seus salões comunais.

* * *

Harry acordou e não reconheceu onde estava. Era um local feito de pedra, com algumas camas, mas ele era o único ali.

- O Duda deve estar tentando me assustar de novo. – disse ele para si mesmo.

Foi quando alguém entrou no recinto. Estava vestida como uma enfermeira, mas não era como as que via na televisão, que usavam branco, parecia mais uma dos filmes antigos que a Tia Petúnia assistia.

- Harry que bom que você acordou. – disse ela.

- Quem é você? Onde estou? Como vim para aqui? – perguntou ele com um leve tom de medo na voz. – Como você me conhece?

- Sou Papoula Promfrey. Sou enfermeira e você esta na minha enfermaria por que sofreu um acidente. Conheci seus pais, aliás seu pai sempre me chamava de Poppy.

- Você conheceu meus pais? – perguntou o menino agora com um brilho no olhar.

- Sim, seu pai vivia me fazendo visitas, e sua mãe gostava de me ajudar.

- Meus tios não deixam me falar muito dos meus pais. – disse o menino de forma tímida, como se temesse que os citados o castigassem.

- Eu conheço muitas pessoas que conviveram com eles. Alguns estão no prédio. Posso ir chamá-los.

- Acho que meus tios não gostaram de vê-los aqui quando chegarem. – disse o menino.

- Tomarei cuidado para que eles não os encontrem aqui. – disse ela e viu a resposta no olhar do menino tímido. – Volto em poucos minutos.

Depois que ela saiu Harry passou a observar direito onde ele estava. Aquele lugar parecia ser antigo, belo e mágico. Esse pensamento arrepiou Harry.

Relaxou com o pensamento de conhecer alguns amigos de seus pais, sem que seus tios os impedisse.

Uma sensação estranha passou por ele. Ele ás vezes tinha isso, mas agora foi mais forte. Ele não se importou com Poppy e saiu da enfermaria. Agora ele estava realmente perdido. Mas mesmo assim ele saiu pelos corredores.

Em um corredor alguns andares acima, ele viu uma coisa que mesmo ele tendo apenas cinco anos não gostou. Dois adolescentes implicavam com uma menina ruiva que aparentava ter a mesma idade dele.

- Parem com isso. – disse ele da mesma forma que o Tio Valter faz com ele.

Os meninos não viram quem falou, mas sentiram o poder que vibrava com a voz e saíram correndo.

- Está tudo bem. – disse Harry para a menina.

- Eles me assustaram. – disse a menina. – Eu nem sei onde estou. Nem estou encontrando ninguém.

- Eu também, mas conheci alguém muito legal. Só não lembro o caminho de onde eu estava. Meu nome é Harry.

- Sou Lilian. Acho melhor não ficarmos aqui. Eles podem voltar.

-Sim claro.

Os dois ficaram andando sem destino por alguns minutos.

- Vocês dois são pequenos, mas andam rapidinho. – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Instintivamente Harry se posicionou na frente de Lilian.

- Quem é você? – perguntou a ruiva ao ver o homem alto parado atrás deles.

- Não devemos falar com estranhos. – disse Harry para a menina. – meus tios sempre falam isso.

- Você tem toda razão. – disse o homem se aproximando deles, parando a um metro deles e se sentando no chão. – Pode me chamar de Tupã.

- Eu sou Lilian e esse aqui é Harry. – disse Lilian saindo de trás do irmão.

- Sei que vocês estão perdidos neste castelo enorme, sim isso é um castelo. Posso levá-los para um lugar melhor que uma enfermaria, onde vocês poderão brincar, comer alguma coisa e se quiserem dormir. – disse Tupã.

Algo nele fazia as duas crianças confiarem nele.

- Você conheceu meus pais? – perguntou Harry se lembrando do que Poppy tinha lhe falado.

- Infelizmente não. Estou pouco tempo aqui na Inglaterra. – disse o homem de forma meio envergonhada. – Mas ouvi muitas histórias deles.

- O que aconteceu com seus pais? – perguntou Lilian para Harry.

- Eles morreram. – disse ele sem poder dar mais informações, ele não sabia como. – Sou criado pelos meus tios

- Os meus também. Uma amiga da minha mãe que cuida de mim. – disse a menina de forma triste e abraçando-o de forma reconfortante.

- Meninos, esse não é para ser um momento triste, eu tenho uma notícia para vocês dois. Vocês dois são irmãos. Gêmeos.

- Como pode? – perguntaram os dois.

- Quando vocês nasceram vocês corriam perigo. Tinha um cara mau atrás de vocês. Então um amigo dos seus pais decidiu que seria melhor que vocês fossem criados longe, e quando não houvesse mais perigo se reuniriam. Infelizmente seus pais morreram e o Harry foi mandado para a casa de seus tios, sem que eles soubessem de você Lilian. – Explicou Tupã.

- Eu tenho uma irmã. – disse Harry com um brilho de felicidade no olhar.

Agora o abraço dos dois era de felicidade.

- Desculpa interromper, mas temos que ir. Vocês podem conversar quando chegarmos no quarto. Ainda temos que encontrar outra pessoa.

Sem se importar com nada Tupã pegou Lilian no colo e deu a mão para Harry. A ruiva não se importou com o gesto, e se aconchegou mais no peito dele.

Andaram por alguns corredores, Harry ia em silêncio, mas Lilian via fazendo um monte de perguntas para o homem que a carregava. No sexto andar, encontraram uma menina de onze anos tão perdida como os dois estavam agora a pouco.

- Sara. – chamou Lilian.

- Lilian, onde você estava? – perguntou ela. – Aliás, onde estamos?

- Cê tá grande. – disse Lilian divertida ao perceber que a irmã estava mais velha.

- Você que encolheu. – replicou ela.

- Tupã, onde estamos? Você só disse que é um castelo. – disse a ruiva se virando para ele.

- Estamos em Hogwarts. – a resposta fez as meninas arregalarem os olhos, mas Harry continuou na mesma.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou na lata a morena, ao perceber que Lilian estava a vontade no colo daquele homem.

- Sou Tupã. – disse ele. – Um amigo. E esse menino aqui, é Harry, irmão da Lilian.

- Como isso é possível? Mamãe nunca falou nada disso. E como eles estão com cinco anos? – perguntou Sara.

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar. – disse Tupã.

Eles finalmente chegaram no sétimo andar, mas antes de ativar a Sala Precisa, Tupã para e deixa Lilian no chão e se senta novamente na frente deles.

- Harry tem uma coisa que você não sabe, mas você é um bruxo. Seus pais eram bruxos, elas são bruxas eu sou um bruxo.

- Magia existe? Realmente? Que demais. – respondeu ele. – Mas meus tios falaram que isso não existe.

- Sara quer fazer a honra. – disse o homem e a menina entendeu.

Ela retirou a sua varinha do bolso e fez surgir na frente deles um pássaro.

- Excelente feitiço. – elogiou Tupã, fazendo Sara corar. – Bom como está provado, agora vamos entrar na sala atrás de mim, mas antes tenho que pegar isso de vocês.

Rapidamente ele retirou as varinhas dos três.

- E para segurança de vocês. Vocês ainda não controlam seus poderes e podem se machucar, isso vale para você também, Sara, entenderá depois que eu conversar com vocês. – disse ele ativando a sala.

Entraram na sala e viram que em um lado estavam três camas boas para o tamanho dos meninos e uma no outro lado para o homem. No meio tinha uma mesa e perto dela, algumas almofadas, brinquedos, uma estante com livros infantis. Ali também tinha uma porta fechada e armários de roupas.

- Acho que por hora está bom. – disse Tupã para os três, que estavam admirados pela sala. – Acho que está na hora de conversar com vocês.

Tupã se sentou em uma almofada e esperou que os outros fizessem o mesmo. Lilian sentou bem ao lado dele, Harry na sua frente e Sara se deitou ao lado de Lilian.

- Vocês devem estar achando estranho que Lilian e Sara tenham idades diferentes sendo que nasceram no mesmo dia. – disse Tupã, e Harry fez um sinal de que entendeu. – Pois bem, vocês na verdade tem dezesseis anos. São excelentes bruxos e estudam aqui em Hogwarts, que é uma escola para bruxos. Vocês já se conhecem, e me conhecem também, pelo menos Harry e Lilian. Você Harry foi atingido por um feitiço que o fez ter 5 anos outra vez. Como a ligação entre vocês três é forte, o feitiço acabou afetando a vocês duas também. Na Lilian o efeito foi imediato, pois são irmãos de sangue, o que para magia é muito forte, enquanto na Sara foi mais gradual e ainda não atingiu seu auge, que será quando chegar na idade deles, pois é irmã pela magia e escolha.

- E como voltamos ao normal? – perguntou Harry de forma tímida.

- Não sei ainda. – mentiu ele, mas era melhor assim, a cura seria melhor e mais rápida assim.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando, até que Tupã disse que ia pegar um pouco de comida para eles e os meninos começaram a brincar, Sara já parecia ter dez anos.

* * *

Papoula foi em direção a sala do diretor, torcendo para que os professores ainda estivessem lá. As notícias que ela tinha para eles não eram boas. Suspirou aliviada quando percebeu que ali ainda estavam Minerva, Filius, Hagrid e Tonks. Ela sabia que Remo estava impossibilitado no momento pela lua.

- Papoula como ele está? – perguntou a professora de transfiguração.

- Ele está bem, por enquanto. Mas creio que não por muito tempo. Ele foi atingido pela Maldição Infatus. Essa maldição faz com que o corpo de quem a recebe comece a regredir, voltar à infância, e quando seu corpo volta ao de recém nascido desaparece. Ele fica com a memória que ele possuía nesta idade.

- Isso é terrível. – disse Tonks.

- Existe cura? – perguntou o gigante.

- Isso é inusitado. – disse Minerva.

- Não que eu saiba. – disse a enfermeira. – Por isso vim aqui, queria saber se alguém sabia. Quando sai ele tinha acordado e parecia ter cinco anos.

- Faz muito tempo que não ouço sobre essa maldição. – disse Dumbledore. – Sei que ela possui cura, mas não sei qual é. Devemos conversar com o Harry, para que ele não fique assustado. E depois tentar encontrar uma solução para isso.

Eles saíram do escritório do diretor e seguiram para a enfermaria. Mas a encontraram vazia.

- Eu disse para ele ficar aqui. – disse Poppy. – Onde será que ele está?

- Ele é um Potter, não ia ficar parado aqui. – disse Hagrid sabiamente. – Ele deve estar explorando o castelo.

- Devemos procurá-lo, aqui ele corre risco. – disse o diretor.

- Acredito que também devamos procurar Lilian e Sara. Essa maldição costuma afetar aqueles que possuem maior afinidade dentro de sua família.

- Vamos rápido. – disse o diretor, fazendo todos procurarem pelo castelo.

Depois de uma hora nenhum dos três foi encontrado.

* * *

- Você demorou. – disse ele para a pessoa que apareceu perto dele. – Eles já estão dormindo.

- Eu sei, Odin. Mas não pude vir antes para não levantar suspeitas. – disse Palas. – E como eles estão?

- Estão bem. Apesar de tudo. Eles aceitaram muito bem tudo, principalmente o Harry. Eles são bem diferentes quando crianças. Lilian fala mais e é mais carinhosa, Sara é mais séria agora, mesmo parecendo com o pai, e Harry é tímido e inseguro. Ficou muito feliz em saber que tinha uma família e que era bruxo.

- Mas quanto a maldição?

- Eles demoraram cinco anos para o estagio final, quando Sara chegar aos cinco anos, o que ainda demorará alguns dias. A minha presença aqui retardou isso, mas termos que quebrar a maldição.

- Você sabe como fazer isso?

- Sim.


	33. Cuidados

Capítulo 33 – Cuidados

- Você sabe como fazer isso? –Perguntou Palas.

- Sim. – respondeu Odin, olhando para as crianças. – Essa é uma maldição que necessita que o feiticeiro use um dos sentimentos que possui para atingir seu alvo, de preferência um que tenha pelo alvo. No caso foi o ódio. Foi uma pessoa que não participou da batalha, pois é necessário que reúna o poder e o sentimento bem. Parece que nosso atacante tinha muito ódio pelo meu cunhado. Agora a cura neste caso é simples, amor. Infelizmente, não é receber amor, mas ter amor, gerar dentro deles, qualquer tipo dele. Ai que entra o problema.

- Que problema?

- Deve ser pela mesma pessoa que já possuía amor, mas o amor verdadeiro.

- Temos que trazer Carlinhos e Gina aqui, então.

- Carlinhos não será necessário, curando um dos outros dois a maldição quebra nela e seria muito ruim trazê-lo aqui agora. E Gina terá que vir por conta própria. – disse ele de forma triste.

- Que tristeza é essa na sua voz?

- Antes que Krull atacasse e os quatro se perdessem. – disse ele com raiva. – E assumi a forma de cavaleiro-dragão nos Estados Unidos, para auxiliar nas guerras naquele país que não se transformassem em massacres maiores. Antes de despertar me casei, e tive dois filhos, um menino e uma menina, esta nasceu poucos dias depois que despertei para auxiliar em uma batalha. Essa menina era Isis que veio ao meu auxílio. Você não sabe o que é ter a sua companheira de eternidade como sua filha. É doloroso demais amar alguém e só poder demonstrar o amor para um filho, ver outros homens se interessando por ela e não poder fazer nada. Mesmo sendo casado, e eu não podia simplesmente abandonar uma pessoa que eu tinha afeto, era amiga e mãe dos meus filhos. O pior foi quando ela despertou que eu via em seus olhos a confusão das duas almas. Eu não posso viver isso de novo.

Bastet abraçou o garoto, um menino de dezoito anos que tinha a sabedoria de um ancião, mas o coração de uma criança.

- Não entendi o problema. – disse ela.

- Se ela me amar como um amigo, o amor que ela tinha antes voltará. Mas se ela me amar agora como se eu fosse seu pai, quando ela se curar será assim que ela me amará. E o mesmo ocorrerá com Harry e Gina.

- Céus! – exclamou ela.

- Eu esperava que fosse outra coisa. Algo menos drástico. E nestas horas que eu sinto falta de seus conselhos e predições.

- Você está indo bem sem isso. E me diz ainda está com raiva deles.

- Sim, e tenho os meus motivos. Lug também está.

- Fico satisfeita que você está cuidando deles. – disse ela mudando de assunto, já que aquele era algo que já discutiram durante os anos. – Tenho que ir agora, tenho muito que fazer amanhã cedo.

Depois que Palas saiu, Odin se aproxima dos meninos para confirmar que estavam dormindo mesmo, cobriu direito e sem conseguir se conter ele deu um beijo na testa da ruiva. Mas não viu que esta sorriu durante o sono e murmurou _mio drago._

* * *

Gina acordou com uma sensação estranha, não tinha conseguido dormir direito, por não conseguir ver Harry. Levantou-se e arrumou, iria tentar ver o namorado antes do café.

Encontrou com Hermione no salão comunal.

- Bom Dia Gina.

- Dia. – respondeu de mau humor.

- Que cara é essa?

- Deixa seu namorado ser atingido por um feitiço desconhecido e depois você me fala.

- Me desculpe. – disse Hermione arrependida. – Você está indo ver o Harry?

- Sim. Espero que Madame Promfrey deixe.

- Se você ver a Lilian ou a Sara, diga que está indo para lá. Se bem que elas devem estar lá com ele. Não vi as duas desde ontem.

A ruiva seguiu seu caminho para a enfermaria. Encontrou a enfermeira arrasada, parecia que não tinha dormido nada durante a noite. Ficou assustada com a cena e procurou Harry pela enfermaria, mas todas as camas estavam vazias.

- Madame Promfrey, o que aconteceu? Onde está o Harry? – perguntou ela.

- Ele sumiu. – disse ela. – Sai para conversar com os professores e quando voltamos, ele não estava aqui.

- Descobriram o feitiço que o acertou?

- Sim, um feitiço que o faz rejuvelhecer, ele vai ficando mais novo a cada momento até que ele desapareça por completo.

- Ele desapareceu? – perguntou aflita Gina.

- Não, segundo Dumbledore ele ainda está no castelo, mas ninguém o encontra. Pode estar em alguma passagem secreta perdida. O maior problema é que o Feitiço afetaria também Lilian e Sara, mas não encontramos nenhuma das duas também.

- Mione disse que não viu nenhuma delas desde ontem.

- Temos que encontrá-los. Dumbledore pediu que ninguém soubesse disso. Ele acredita que uma criança de cinco anos não consegue se defender. Ele esqueceu que aqueles lá são Potter.

-Cinco anos?

- Sim essa é a idade que ele tinha quando o vi pela última vez. Acredito que ele ficará nesta idade mais um pouco antes de voltar a ficar mais jovem. – disse a enfermeira. – Como alguém pode machucar um garoto daqueles, a se eu encontro com os tios dele.

Poppy saiu resmungando para o seu quarto.

Gina saiu procurando pelo castelo e nada de encontrar nenhum dos sumidos.

Já era perto da hora do almoço e Gina ainda vagava pelos corredores, mesmo seu estomago reclamando de fome.

- Srta Weasley, não me lembro que era sua ronda hoje, aliás, esperava que você estivesse descansando.

- Estou procurando Harry.

- Então, você ficou sabendo. Todos os professores estão procurando dele desde ontem, mas sem notícias.

- Se pelo menos ele tivesse largado o mapa no quarto. Será que não tem como saber deles, alguém deve ter visto uma criança de cinco anos por ai. Um fantasma, um quadro. Eles não podem ter simplesmente aparatado para onde quer que eles estejam. – explodiu a ruiva.

- Você disse uma criança. – disse uma senhora em um quadro. – Eu vi duas ontem passando por aqui.

- Você viu?

- Sim, um menino com cabelos negros e espetados e com óculos, e uma menina ruiva muito bonita. – disse o quadro.

- Definitivamente são Harry e Lilian. – disse Minerva.

- Para onde eles foram? – perguntou a monitora.

- Eles foram para o sétimo andar, com um homem.

- Que homem?

- Não era nenhum dos professores e nunca tinha visto aqui, Ele era alto, com cabelos longos mais escuros, não consegui identificar a cor, cada hora parecia uma diferente, seus eram olhos castanhos esverdeados, parecidos com os do Tiago Potter, e uma pequena cicatriz perto do olho direito. Era musculoso, e que músculos.

- Sétimo andar, Sala Precisa. – disse a ruiva ignorando o ataque de calor do quarto.

As duas mulheres correram para lá. Gina passou pela parede três vezes pensando em encontrar o Harry. Uma porta apareceu e elas entraram e não acreditaram no que viram.

Harry e Sara estavam sentados em uma mesa, desenhando, Lilian dormia sentado no colo de um homem que tinha um livro nas mãos e não parava de olhar para a menina.

* * *

Odin acordou cedo e decidiu arrumar o café da manhã dos pequenos. Não queria chamar os elfos, além de atrapalhar a cura, havia a hipótese deles atacarem por não conhecê-lo e não poderia ficar mais por perto.

Na cozinha foi muito bem servido, mesmo não sendo um aluno ou funcionário. Conseguiu tudo o que achou que os meninos gostam. Voltou para a sala precisa e montou a mesa para eles.

Pouco depois, Harry acordou preocupado.

- Tenho que fazer o café do Tio Valter. – disse o menino se levantando antes mesmo de colocar os óculos.

- Nada disso, Harry. Você não precisa mais de fazer isso. – disse Odin.

- Tupã. – disse o menino se lembrando do que aconteceu. – Me desculpa, mas em casa em tenho que fazer o café.

- Mas aqui não, sente-se e coma, não precisa se preocupar com nada. Toda essa comida é pra você, pra Lilian, pra Sara e pra mim. Pode ficar a vontade.

- Obrigado. – disse o menino de forma tímida e começando a se servir.

As meninas não demoraram a acordar também, e logo estavam todos ali comendo.

Passaram parte da manhã jogando um simples jogo de tabuleiro trouxa, se divertiram muito durante horas.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou o homem.

- Lê um livro pra gente. – disse Harry apontando para a estante.

- Escolham um.

Os três meninos escolhiam um, com Sara lendo para os outros dois os títulos, ela parecia agora ter oito anos.

- A Bela e a Fera. Uma boa história. – disse Odin, pelo menos não é uma em que o dragão é o vilão, pensou.

Ele se sentou novamente na almofada no meio do quarto. Harry sentou na frente dele, com Sara deitando perto dele.

Lilian reparou em algo no pescoço do Odin. Sem pedir licença ela puxou o cordão do pescoço dele.

- Que isso? – perguntou a ruivinha.

- Foi um presente de Natal de uma pessoa que eu gosto muito. É um dragão.

- Eu gosto dos dragões, gosto mais dos azuis. – disse a ruiva.

- Eu gosto dos verdes. – disse Sara, como se fosse algo que elas discutiam corriqueiramente e queriam que os outros dois soubessem.

- Eles são mesmo legais, agora, _rossa_, você precisa se sentar para que eu comece a ler. – disse ele meio constrangido. Ele é um dragão azul.

A menina não se intimidou e escolheu um lugar para se sentar, o colo dele, sobre uma almofadinha.

- Eu gosto de ver as figuras. - justificou a ruiva ao sentir que ele endureceu os músculos do peito e do braço.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele ainda meio constrangido.

Começou a ler o livro, dando emoção as vozes dos personagens. Depois da metade do livro ele percebeu que Lilian adormeceu no seu colo.

- Acho que o livro foi demais para ela. E vocês querem que eu continue ou que pare.

- E melhor deixar pra depois. – disse Sara. – Lilian vai querer que você termine o livro mesmo.

- Podemos desenhar? – perguntou Harry timidamente.

- A vontade. – disse Odin.

- Acho melhor deixa a Lily dormir. – disse Sara. – Ela fica um pouco mau se dorme pouco, mesmo deste jeito que foi.

Odin passou algum tempo olhando para a menina no seu colo, e não percebeu que a porta se abriu.

- Licença, mas quem é você? – perguntou Gina chamando atenção dele.

- Seu irmão me chama de Tupã. – disse ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, e não cuidando dos seus dragões? – disse a ruiva reconhecendo ele ao conseguir ver sua cara, e neste momento pensou ter visto em seu olhar, por um segundo apenas, uma tristeza muito grande.

- Ele tá cuidando da gente. – disse Sara se aproximando. – Ele conhece o Harry e a Lilian, e sabe que somos bruxos.

- Você sabe como trazê-los de volta ao normal? – perguntou a ruiva, estranhando que Minerva ainda não tenha se pronunciado.

- Ainda não. – disse ele, mas Gina percebeu que era uma mentira.

- O que ela faz no seu colo? – perguntou a professora.

- Eu li um livro para eles. – disse ele mostrando o livro infantil. – Ela se sentou aqui para poder ver as figuras do livro. Acabou dormindo aqui.

- Vou providenciar o almoço para vocês. – disse Minerva assustando a menina. – Depois podemos conversar melhor.

A professora saiu e deixou a monitora ali parada no meio da sala.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou a pequena morena.

- Meu nome é Gina.

- Você nos conhece?

- Sim, sou...

- Uma grande amiga dos três. – respondeu rápido Odin.

Gina olhou para ele espantada, ele apenas balançou a cabeça, e a ruiva entendeu que não era para comentar nada sobre o namoro dos dois.

- Você quer ver meus desenhos. – disse a menina puxando Gina para a mesa.

Harry voltou seu olhar para o seu desenho, tentando ignorar Gina.

- Olha é um dragão. – disse a menina feliz.

-Ficou muito bom. – a morena corou com o elogio e mostrou outros desenhos.

Gina ficou magoada com Harry por nem mesmo olhar para ela, deixou os dois desenhando e se aproximou de Odin.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ela olhando para o Harry.

- Eles não só têm corpos de cinco anos, eles voltaram aos cinco anos, com as lembranças e personalidades que tinham na época. O Pequeno Pontas viveu um inferno na casa dos tios e não confia muito nas pessoas, os tios fizeram a cabeça de todos contra ele. Isso inclui as professoras. E devo dizer que é assim que ele te vê como uma professora, você é uma mulher jovem, bonita e arrumada, ele só viu isso na escola. – disse ele baixinho.

Ela corou com os elogios. Mas fechou a cara.

- Não me entenda mal, é apenas uma constatação e elogio. Eu sei o que rola com você. Eu também estou compromissado. – disse ele mostrando a jóia no pescoço. – Eu quero te ajudar. Volte lá, e comece a desenhar, converse com ele, mas nada a respeito do desenho, pergunte o nome dele, o que ele gosta de fazer, nada muito complexo, e peça os lápis para ele. Ele é curioso, mas de uma forma diferente, ele não gosta de fazer perguntas, prefere observar as coisas. Se preferir converse com Sara, ela sabe que é bruxa. Só não aja como se fosse a mãe dele, vai por mim, um dia você vai me agradecer.

Gina fez o que ele falou, começou a desenhar e conversar com Sara que parecia ser mais animada agora.

Aos poucos Harry passou a observar e perceber que ela era diferente. Falou pouco com ela, mas notou que desenhava bem. Quando ela parou para pensar em que cor usar, ele estende um lápis. Era justamente o que ela precisava.

- Obrigada, Harry. – disse ela com um sorriso.

Ele corou e murmurou um 'De nada'. E depois passou a conversar um pouco com as duas. Gina se virou e agradeceu ao homem sentando nas almofadas.

Minerva chegou um pouco depois, com uma cesta de comida pra eles. Comeram tranquilamente, com a professora contando coisas sobre os pais dos meninos. Lilian ficava o tempo todo buscando atenção de Odin, ficando com raiva quando ele se dirigia a Gina. Harry ainda timidamente falava com a ruiva.

Minerva chamou Gina e Odin para um canto para poder conversar enquanto os meninos comiam a sobremesa.

- Com certeza é melhor que eles permaneçam aqui, ninguém fica sabendo o que aconteceu, e ficam seguros, mesmo achando que eles poderiam se virar sozinhos.

- Claro, estou a disposição. – disse Odin. – Mas não me sinto muito a vontade de cuidar das meninas, eu não sei o que fazer.

- Eu posso ajudar. – disse Gina. – Mesmo que você já venha fazendo um belo trabalho.

- Obrigado.

- Mas amanhã eu tenho aula. – disse a ruiva.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Os professores entenderão. – disse a professora. – Mas temos que curá-los rapidamente. Eles são importantes na guerra, não só nas batalhas, mas para dar esperança para todos.

- Pode deixar. – disse ele.

- Quem realmente é você? – perguntou Gina para ele, o que ela queria perguntar desde o inicio, mas não na frente dos meninos.

- Eu já fui chamado por vários nomes, e você já ouviu vários. Osíris, Hades, e o que eu mais gosto Odin. – Disse ele puxando as mangas da camisa e mostrando as duas tatuagens. – Essa é a forma que eu vivo agora.

- Você é..? – perguntou Gina.

- Sou um Cavaleiro-Dragão. – disse ele.


	34. Cura e Despertar

Capítulo 34 – A Cura e o Despertar.

- Você é...? – perguntou Gina.

- Sou um Cavaleiro-Dragão. – disse ele. - E o namorado da Lilian.

- Isso significa que ela é Isis. – disse a ruiva feliz pela sua descoberta.

- Sim, é ela. Mas ela não sabe que é. Quando ainda não despertamos, somente descobrimos isso se outro de nós contar diretamente. Ela sabe que eu sou um Dragão, ela já viu minhas tatuagens.

- A lenda é verdadeira? – perguntou novamente Gina.

- Sim e não. Houve o confronto entre Kolthar, ou como ele prefere ser chamado Zeus, com Krull. Mas não foi a eras atrás, foi a quase duzentos anos apenas.

- Como pode, essa lenda é milenar. – disse Minerva espantada. – Vários povos que já foram extintos possuíam versões para ela.

- Tudo ocorreu quando eu estava em missão. Lug, Palas e eu estamos espalhados pelo mundo. Aliás, eu tinha emendado duas missões. Quando voltei pra casa fiquei sabendo sobre o ocorrido. Fiquei muito triste e magoado, para não dizer com raiva. Num impulso acabei voltando no tempo em épocas que eu não estive na terra e deixei a lenda com os humanos, para que chegasse aos ouvidos deles e pudesse mudar o ocorrido, mas não adiantou. – disse ele de forma triste.

- Sinto muito. – disse Minerva abraçando o menino.

- Agora está tudo bem. – disse ele.

- Você sabe como curá-los. – afirmou Gina. – Me diga como.

- Você está certa, eu sei, mas só posso curar a Lilian. Você terá que fazer isso pelo Harry, mas terá que fazê-lo sozinha, sem que eu te diga como. Assim que a maldição for quebrada para um deles, Sara está curada. Porém permaneceram nesta idade até que todos estejam curados.

Lilian se aproximou deles e puxou a mão de Odin, que se abaixou para que ela pudesse falar. A menina mordeu os lábios, como se tivesse vergonha de falar.

- Termina de ler o livro pra gente.

- Claro, _rossa._ – disse ele. – Se me dão licença.

- À vontade. – disse Minerva.

Os dois se afastaram e se acomodaram nas almofadas, juntamente com os outros meninos. Novamente Lilian se senta no colo dele, e as duas mulheres puderam ver que a menina se sentia confortável ali.

- Parece que estão em boas mãos. – disse a professora. – Vou avisar a Poppy que eles estão bem, sem avanços na maldição. Mandarei um elfo trazer as refeições para vocês. Quero que você se concentre no Harry, não se preocupe com a Lilian, ela só está com ciúmes da atenção que o Tupã dá pra você, assim como você teve dela quando a conheceu.

- Ei, eu não tive ciúmes. – disse a ruiva.

- Sua mãe me contou.

- Contra ela não posso lutar. – disse Gina conformada. – Acho que vou ouvir a historia também.

- Qualquer problema me procure. – disse a animaga saindo.

* * *

Gina ensinava as crianças a jogar Snap Explosivo, enquanto Odin tomava banho. Harry se cansou rápido, e foi desenhar, enquanto as meninas ficavam no chão.

- Eu não gosto de você. – disse de súbito Lilian para Gina.

- Por quê? – perguntou calmamente Gina.

Mas a menina não respondeu, só olhava para ela com cara feia.

- E do Tupã, você gosta?

- Sim, dele eu gosto, ele é legal comigo. – disse a menina.

- Como um pai? – perguntou ela de novo.

- Não, eu já tenho pai. – disse ela.

- Mamãe falou muito dos pais dela. – disse Sara entrando na discussão.

- Então, como? – perguntou Gina.

A menina ficou vermelha e olhando para os lados para ter certeza que nem ele, nem Harry ouviriam.

- Eu vou me casar com ele quando crescer.

- Eu vou ser a madrinha. – disse Sara.

- Você não gosta de mim, porque acha que eu gosto dele. – disse Gina com um sorriso. – Eu sou apenas amigo dele, aliás, eu tenho namorado.

No mesmo momento as duas meninas viraram o rosto para Harry, com uma expressão triste. A ruiva ficou surpresa como isso, mesmo 'se conhecendo' há apenas dois dias essas crianças sabiam bem o que acontecia ao seu redor, a ligação criada antes era mais forte que a maldição.

- Eu vou contar um segredo para vocês, mas vocês não podem contar para ninguém, mas meu namorado é o Harry.

Sara e Lilian abriram a boca espantadas.

- Antes de vocês terem de novo essa idade, ele me pediu em namoro no Natal, mas eu conheço ele desde que eu tinha dez anos.

- E o Tupã, tem namorada? – Lilian perguntou preocupada.

-Não tem ninguém lá fora esperando por ele. – disse Gina, achando melhor não falar nada sobre o relacionamento dos dois, assim como Tupã tinha evitado que ela falasse que namorava o pequeno moreno.

- EBA! – disse a menina feliz.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta felicidade? – perguntou Odin se sentando ao lado da menina.

- Eu ganhei o jogo. – disse Lilian rapidamente.

Ele olhou para Gina, mas essa evitou olhar para ele de volta. Era um assunto de meninas.

- Parabéns. – disse o cavaleiro-dragão dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Mas daqui a pouco trarão o jantar e eu quero você limpinha e cheirosinha.

-Vamos Sara. – disse a menina se levantando e puxando a irmã para o banheiro.

- E depois fala que precisa de ajuda com as meninas, passei o tempo todo que você estava no banho tentando convencer as duas a tomarem banho, e você chegou e com um sorrisinho e elas saíram correndo pro banheiro.

- E por que elas não gostam de você. – disse ele.

- Você também percebeu.

- E só implicância de criança, quando elas se curarem elas voltaram ao normal.

- Espero.

* * *

- E viveram felizes para sempre. – Terminou de ler Odin. – Agora vamos escovar os dentes e dormir.

Os três meninos correram para o banheiro.

- Você também Gina. Acredito que você não tenha dormido bem a última noite.

- Sim, eu estava preocupada, mas essa noite não, poderei dormir bem, aliás, eu realmente estou dormindo em pé.

- Então deita que eu coloco os anjinhos para dormir.

- Obrigada.

Gina aproveitou que ele foi ajeitar as crianças e trocou de roupa no banheiro, a sala tinha conjurado um pijama para ela, e acabou apagando assim que caiu na cama.

Odin neste tempo já tinha colocado Sara para dormir, e estava agora com Lilian.

- Boa Noite, _fiamme_.

- Boa noite.

Ele ajeitou as cobertas e deu um beijo na testa dela. Em poucos segundos ela já estava dormindo, assim como a irmã.

Quando se virou para Harry, ele não estava na cama dele. Procurou pela sala e o encontrou o menino parado ao lado da cama de Gina.

- Ela é muito bonita. –disse ele assustando o menino.

- É. – respondeu o menino de uma maneira raivosa.

- Eu ainda acho a sua irmã mais bonita.

- Que? Não entendi.

- Foi ela quem me deu isso. – disse ele mostrando o colar. – Isso é um "L" com o dragão.

-Você é namorado dela?

- Sim. Sou, mas ela não pode saber até voltar ao normal.

- Tudo bem. Sabe eu não sei o que eu sinto pela Gina, acho que eu gosto dela. Não como se fosse a minha Tia, ou uma professora. Ela se parece com a minha mãe, consegui uma foto dela. Mas é diferente do que eu senti pela minha mãe.

- Eu entendo. Agora para cama, que amanhã será um longo dia.

O menino repetiu o gesto de Odin, e ajeitou a coberta de Gina e deu um beijo na testa dela, seguindo para sua própria cama.

- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite. – disse o menino se ajeitando para dormir.

* * *

Odin acordou com alguém cutucando ele. Ele percebeu que ainda era noite. Ele tinha aproveitado para deixar uma mensagem para Hermione no sonho de forma que ela não percebesse que alguém interferia.

- Eu tive um pesadelo. – disse Lilian, ela parecia estar realmente com medo.

- Deita aqui comigo. – disse ele levantando as cobertas.

Ele percebeu que ela realmente tremia de medo, mas assim que ela se aconchegou contra ele, isso parou.

- Agora durma, meu anjo.

- Te amo, meu dragão. – sussurrou a menina, mas ele conseguiu escutar e deixou seu sorriso abrir.

* * *

- Eu odeio quando você me faz sair da cama e não tá nem ai para isso. – disse Palas pouco depois de surgir na sala.

- Você sabe que eu não sei quando poderei estar com ela nos meus braços de novo. – disse Odin.

- Mas o que você quer? Ainda nem amanheceu direito.

- Olhe ao seu redor. – disse ele.

Palas olhou para os meninos e principalmente para a menina nos braços dele. Eles já não pareciam ter cinco anos, mas doze.

- Eles se curaram. – afirmou a amazona.

- Sim, e quando todos acordarem, despertaram.

- Que boa notícia.

- Mas infelizmente não poderei ficar aqui, a presença de dois Cavaleiros irá atrapalhar muito, e pode ser fatal. Como você não pode abandonar o castelo, você direcionará aqueles que estarão aqui para isso. Deixei uma pista para Hermione, ela virá para cá logo que acordar. Espero que traga ajuda.

- Quando partirá?

- Assim que Lilian acordar, quero me despedir dela. Meu tempo está muito curto. Tenho que afastar Dumbledore daqui, senão ele sentirá a onda de energia e com certeza impedirá tudo. Depois me certificar que Lug fique na Romênia e então partirei para o Vesúvio.

- O que a onda de energia causará?

- Sabe, eu odeio quando você não prevê o futuro. Ela acelerará as poções que estão maturando, fará com que os animais do Hagrid que estão para nascer sejam mais saudáveis e fortes, e provavelmente aumentará o poder dos feitiços por um pequeno tempo.

- E como fará para Dumbledore saia do caminho?

- Ele receberá uma carta do ministro pedindo uma reunião urgente do ministro. Quando chegar lá perceberá que não tem reunião nenhuma e tentará voltar, mas ai estará preso no ministério por umas doze horas, tempo o suficiente para eles despertarem e Poppy dar uma olhada neles e ver que não tem nada de errado com eles. E é melhor que você não mostre a sua cara para eles, temos que ter um trunfo contra Krull e para que ninguém fique atrás deles.

- Usarei o manto branco quando falar com eles e minha voz etérea.

- E cuidado com a dor de cabeça, quando seus poderes forem liberados.

- Voltarei quando você sair.

- Boa sorte.

Palas aparatou dali, deixando o garoto olhando para a menina nos seus braços.

* * *

Gina acordou sentindo se bem, sabia que Harry estava bem e que estava próximo da cura. Olhou para a cama ao seu lado para ver se seu companheiro de creche já havia se levantado. Ele estava acordado, mas ainda estava na cama, abraçado a Lilian.

- Ela teve pesadelos e veio dormir aqui. – disse ele.

- Ela não me parece uma criança que teve pesadelo. Bem, nem mesmo me parece mais uma criança.

- Eles se curaram. – disse ele simplesmente. – E assim que Lilian acordar eu terei que ir.

Gina percebeu que a atenção dele estava completamente voltada para a menina, era saudade.

Ela se arrumou e foi em direção a cama de Harry.

- Deixe que eles acordem sozinhos, mas se quiser ficar apreciando ele não vejo problema.

Lilian começou a dar sinais de que ia acordar, e quando abre os olhos vê Odin.

- Me diga que eu não estou sonhando. – disse ela.

- Você não está sonhando, e eu não estou brincando. – respondeu ele.

- É você, digo esse tempo todo?

- Sim, você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você sumir assim da minha vida, sem fazer nada.

- Bobo. Mas como você sabia que algo ia acontecer.

- Eu não posso explicar agora, nem tenho tempo para isso. Infelizmente tenho que ir agora, por mais que eu queira ficar aqui abraçadinho com você, eu tenho outras coisas para fazer, antes de ficar com você aqui na Inglaterra.

- Quanto tempo mais? – perguntou ela um pouco magoada.

- Posso te garantir que no seu aniversário eu estarei definitivamente com você. Mas esse tempo que ficaremos separados será bom para você, de uma forma diferente.

- Nem tudo é perfeito. Então te encontro nos sonhos.

- Tchau, _mio giglio_. – disse ele dando um selinho nela.

- Tchau, _mio drago. _– respondeu ela deixando uma lágrima cair quando ele sumiu de seus braços.

- Não fique assim, Ly. – disse Gina abraçando a menina, ela sabia o que era ficar longe de quem se ama. – Ele te ama e aposto que ele está fazendo isso por você.

- Mas ele foi embora, Gi.

- E, porém ele ficou aqui com vocês. Cuidou de vocês, leu historias para vocês, você não viu como ele ficava te olhando, principalmente quando você estava dormindo. Ele até mesmo ficou tenso quando você sentou no colo dele, ele não queria que você pensasse algo de errado dele, quando se curasse. Ele me pediu para ficar aqui para cuidar de você e da Sara, pois ele não sabia fazer isso.

- Obrigada. – disse a menina.

* * *

Hermione acordou preocupada, alem de Harry, Sara e Lilian, agora era Gina que tinha sumido. Ia conversar com Rony, para que eles procurassem, mesmo que para isso fosse matar aula. O primeiro lugar que iria procurar seria a sala precisa.

- Rony, temos que procurar a sua irmã. Ela desapareceu ontem, depois de falar que ia atrás do Harry.

- Eu tentei ir visitá-lo na enfermaria, mas não me deixaram entrar. A McGonagall antes do jantar me disse que ele está bem.

- Eu vou com vocês. – disse Tonks.

O trio saiu diretamente para a sala precisa, que realmente não era muito longe. Hermione foi quem passou pela parede para que aparecesse a porta. A monitora ficou feliz quando a porta apareceu, já que ela pediu para aparecer o local onde o amigo estava.

Dentro da sala eles viram cinco camas, duas estavam desocupadas, em uma a ocupante estava acorda e nas outras eles dormiam. Uma mesa já tinha comida, para o café.

- Gina, o que aconteceu? – perguntou a menina.

Ela explicou tudo, menos o fato de que o namorado de Lilian era um cavaleiro-dragão, isso era coisa dele e da ruiva.

- Oi, Gente. – disse Harry acordando. – Cadê o Tupã?

- Ele precisou ir embora. – disse Gina.

- Como você está cara? – perguntou Rony.

- Estou bem, mas acho que não vou conseguir me levantar tão cedo.

Foi quando Sara acordou que algo estranho ocorreu. Uma onda de energia passou por ele e Gina, Lilian, Sara e Harry começaram a se contorcer de dor. Neste instante uma figura de branco surgiu. As varinhas dos três que ainda estavam de pé voaram para as mãos deles.

- Se acalmem. Eu sou uma amiga, meu nome é Palas. – disse a figura com uma voz etérea. – Estou aqui para ajudar. Sr Weasley leve a sua irmã para a cama dela e impeça que ela se machuque. Srta Granger fique com o Sr Potter, e você, Srta Tonks, com sua prima. Eu ajudarei a Srta Potter. Não usem mágica neles. Só irá piorar a situação.

Eles só se movimentaram quando Gina soltou um grito de dor.

Ficaram ali na tentativa de evitar que eles se machucassem, enquanto os quatro se debatiam. Hermione já estava perdendo as forças, Harry era forte, apesar de ser magro. Foi quando tudo parou, com outra onda de energia.

Simultaneamente eles ergueram os troncos. Completamente despertos.

- Senhor e senhoras, lhes apresento Isis, Freya, Zeus e Hera. Os Dragões Divinos. – disse Palas.

**NA:**

Atualização dos Dragões divinos:

- Zeus - _**Harry **_

- Hera - _**Gina**_

- Isis -Lilian

- Freya - _**Sara**_

- Odin – Namorado da Lilian (Nome _ainda_ não revelado)

- Palas Atenas - ?

- Lug – _**Carlinhos**_

Finalmente todos os dragões estão despertos. Agora só fica de fora quem será Palas.

Mago Merlin


	35. Relacionamentos

Capítulo 35 – Relacionamentos

- Senhor e senhoras, lhes apresento Isis, Freya, Zeus e Hera. Os Dragões Divinos. – disse Palas.

- Você tá brincando? – disse Rony.

- Não, Sr Weasley. O que vocês acabaram de ver foi o despertar de suas almas imortais. – disse Palas.

- Então você também é um? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, sou. Eu sou uma amazona-dragão. Seus amigos são almas solitárias.

- Os outros também estão aqui? – perguntou Tonks.

- Sim, um deles vocês conhecem muito bem. – disse Palas. – Quando despertamos sempre damos um jeito de nós encontrar, principalmente esses casais.

-Não entendi. – disse Hermione. – Como assim?

- Quando Carlinhos contou para vocês ele falou, que eles sempre se apaixonam por eles, independente da forma deles. Zeus sempre corre para Hera. – disse apontando para Gina e Harry. – Odin não tira os olhos de Isis, e Lug não consegue ficar longe de Freya. Ou vocês não perceberam como um ruivo fica perto da Sara.

- Quer dizer que Carlinhos é um deles? – perguntou Rony espantado. – Como nunca percebi.

- Sim, ele é Lug. Ele despertou depois do Natal, na Romênia. Logo você não poderia ter percebido a diferença. Odin tem mantido ele lá, por causa da lei elemental da magia sobre relacionamentos com menores.

- Odin é o seu namorado? – perguntou Tonks para Lilian.

A menina apenas confirmou com a cabeça, eles ainda não conseguiam falar.

- Uau. – disse Rony.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Eles sumiram durante o fim de semana quase todo. – disse Hermione preocupada.

- Deixarei para Gina explicar, ela sabe melhor que eu. Precisarei ir agora. Creio que vocês não precisam se preocupar com as aulas, os professores entenderão. Mais tarde, Madame Promfey passará aqui para avaliar a todos. – disse Palas.

Neste instante, Palas sente um forte dor de cabeça e cambaleia sentando na cama de Gina, começando a rir.

- Não se preocupem, foi só um mal estar provocado pela liberação dos meus poderes. Apesar de estar desperta há algum tempo, meus poderes só seriam liberados quando todos despertassem. Espero que Carlinhos não esteja perto dos seus preciosos dragões.

- Por que você riu? – perguntou Tonks.

- Odin sempre gosta de causar comoção. Ele esta armando uma grande surpresa.

- Sei. – reclamou Lilian muito rouca.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. - disse Gina também quase sem voz.

A ruiva coloca a mão na testa dela e uma leve luz branca emana dali.

- Você não devia fazer isso. – disse Palas aliviada da dor.

- Eu me curo melhor quando curo os outros. – disse Gina com uma voz melhor. – Rony me ajude a ir para os outros. Estaremos melhor depois disso.

Antes que Rony conseguisse firmar a irmã, que ia primeiro para a cama de Lilian, a porta se abriu.

- Então foi aqui que vocês se esconderam. – disse Luna.

- Que quarto legal, meio infantil, mas legal. – disse Neville.

- Acho que devo ir agora. – disse Palas. – Ficarei de olho em vocês.

Ela aparatou para fora dali.

Hermione e Tonks contaram o que elas tinham visto para os recém-chegados enquanto Gina, com ajuda do irmão, curava os outros.

- Então você conhece o Kolthar, Luna. – disse Gina.

- É mesmo. – disse a loira. – Ele estava na minha frente o tempo todo e ninguém via. Alias, não só ele mais todos da lenda.

- Não era lenda. – disse Sara. – Aquilo aconteceu com a gente há poucos séculos.

- Mas Gina, o que aconteceu para que vocês sumissem assim, certo que Harry recebeu aquele feitiço, mas não tínhamos noticias de vocês desde sábado.

- O Harry recebeu a Maldição Infatus. Essa maldição faz com que o corpo de quem a recebe comece a regredir, até desaparecer. – começou a falar a ruiva. - Lilian e Sara foram afetadas pela ligação que eles têm. Quando Harry acordou, ele tinha cinco anos, e a maldição tinha se estabilizado um pouco, um efeito dela, para dar uma chance de cura. Ele fugiu da enfermaria.

- Não fugi, eu sai de lá. Não acontecia nada por lá. Eu tava sozinho.

- E eu estava com medo, isso fez o Harry ir atrás de mim. Uns sonserinos estavam me incomodando mesmo sem saber que era eu. – disse Lilian.

- Pelo que entendi foi ai que Odin apareceu, usando o nome de Tupã dado pelo Carlinhos na Romênia. Depois encontraram com Sara que tinha aparecia que tinha aos onze anos. Trouxe-os para cá. Ele ficou cuidando deles aqui até que eu chegasse aqui, no dia seguinte com a McGonagall, perto da hora do almoço. Conversamos um pouco onde ele se revelou para gente, e acabou me instruindo para que pudesse ajudar a quebrar a maldição do Harry, enquanto ele quebrava da Lilian. Livrando assim a Sara também.

- Como? – perguntou Rony.

- Através do amor. – respondeu Harry. – Era preciso que nós despertássemos amor pela pessoa que amávamos antes. Poderia ser qualquer tipo de amor, não necessariamente o mesmo. Eu podia ver agora a Gina como minha mãe, mas nada mudou aqui no meu coração.

Depois dessa, ele puxou a ruiva e deu um beijo.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Hermione querendo conhecer o rapaz.

- Ele saiu. – disse Lilian de forma triste.

- Já falei para você deixar de bobagem, ele te ama. – disse Gina. – Você sabe que não é possível ter dois dragões quando os outros despertam.

- Sem contar que ele precisou tirar o Diretor daqui. – disse Palas aparatando do nada. – Ele acabaria percebendo a energia e por ser poderoso acabaria anulando tudo e causando a morte de todos vocês. Sem contar que ele tem que segurar o Carlinhos longe daqui.

- Por quê? – perguntou Neville.

- Os dois estão aborrecidos com os três ali. – disse Palas apontando para os irmãos. – Odin estava com raiva até metade deste século. Mas acho que a saudade falou mais forte, e ele ficou todo o tempo que despertou preocupado com você.

- Por que eles estão assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Você se lembra para onde que você foi depois do ataque de Kroll? – perguntou a amazona, o restante dos amigos ficou um pouco afastada, isso era assunto antigo destes seres imortais.

- Fui parar em um mundo entre esse e o dos mortos. – disse Gina.

- E seus amigos aí resolverão te acompanhar, por livre e espontânea vontade. Eles se esqueceram quem é Odin. Primeiro, ele mesmo era esse deus nórdico, assim como você era Frigga, Lilian. Segundo me lembro ele tinha acesso ao mundo dos mortos e conduzia os vikings mortos em batalha para o Valhala, muitas vezes usando as Valquírias, seu castelo onde eles lutavam, formando seu exército de almas vivas.

- Me lembro bem disso. – disse Lilian. – Tinha uma dessas que não tirava os olhos dele, ele nem mesmo ligava para ela.

- Devem se lembrar que os deuses escolheram seus nomes a partir de um de nós que mais se identificava, mesmo podendo ter uma personalidade muito diferente da nossa. Portanto seus nomes foram usados pelo Osíris, o Bom, deus egípcio dos mortos e Hades, o deus do mundo inferior grego. Isso porque ele tem a habilidade de viajar e manipular o espaço e o tempo. Podendo inclusive ir para outras dimensões, entre eles o mundo dos mortos. Ele podia ter ido lá e resgatado Hera sem problemas, mas como vocês quiseram ir para lá ele não poderia fazer mais nada. Era só entrar em contato com ele assim que ele voltasse para casa. Na verdade eu só descobri o motivo para tanta raiva agora, ele me contou da última missão que vocês tiveram juntos, Lilian.

- Contou? – perguntou a ruiva corando.

- Acho que na situação de vocês se encontravam, as coisa são compreensíveis. Mas ele estava querendo te encontrar e descobre que vocês se esqueceram dele, eu também ficaria decepcionado. – disse ela aparatando sem avisar.

Ficaram refletindo um pouco o que Palas tinha falado, até que Luna resolveu quebrar o clima contando como foi seu encontro com Neville no vilarejo, o que deixou o menino muito envergonhado, e todos passaram a relatar o que podiam daquele dia, sem mencionar o ataque.

* * *

O almoço foi servido logo após Madame Promfrey chegar os três. Logicamente foi explicada para ela a condição deles e de Gina, ela prometeu segredo, e recomendou que eles permanecessem ali mais algum tempo, para que a notícia da maldição, e sua quebra, circulassem pelo castelo. Principalmente porque Dumbledore não se encontrava no castelo e ninguém conseguia entrar em contato.

- Foguinho, precisamos conversar. – disse Harry a puxando para um canto do quarto.

Rony imediatamente ficou tenso e olhou para os dois com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Rony, você tem que entender que você não pode interferir em nosso namoro, nem agora e nem antes de despertarmos. Eu não regulo o seu namoro com a Mione, que é para mim uma irmã, então para de tentar regular o meu com a sua. Tudo tem seu ritmo, e não será você a determinar o nosso. – disse Harry de forma calma para o ruivo.

- E difícil, cara. Mas vou tentar me controlar. – disse Rony, deixando todos surpresos e Hermione com muito orgulho do namorado.

- Eu sei disso, a Gina, assim como todos aqui nesta sala, é capaz de se proteger sozinha, como foi demonstrado no ataque, onde o único a ser atingido fui eu. Só consegui me manter calmo naquele dia com isso na cabeça.

Gina puxou o rapaz para um beijo para irritar um pouco o irmão e para agradecer ao namorado.

- Sei que estamos bem, mas acho que preciso resolver algumas coisas de nosso relacionamento para que nada atrapalhe ele, assim como está acontecendo com o relacionamento da Ly.

- Se você esta querendo falar dos meus ex... – Harry a interrompeu colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

- Não é sobre isso. Nós dois tivemos relacionamentos anteriores e sei que nenhum deles significou o mesmo que significa o nosso namoro. Não temos porque sentirmos ameaçados por isso. Mesmo que a Cho ainda não tenha entendido isso direito. Não podemos controlar os sentimentos dos outros. O que eu quero é me redimir pelas minhas atitudes este ano. Acredito que os problemas com Dino e Alex estejam resolvidos.

- Sim, estão. – disse a ruiva.

- Então podemos falar sobre o episódio do meu envenenamento pelas poções Capital e do amor. Reconheço que fui enganado muito facilmente, e acabei comendo os bolinhos com as poções.

- Ainda não entendi como você pode ser controlado por elas. Você controla muito bem a sua mente.

- Acredito que foi por isso que elas não fizeram efeito imediato. Sem contar que a poção do Amor estava estragada. Se eu tivesse tomado apenas uma delas, acredito que não haveria complicações, além do fato da poção estragada ser um veneno. Mas as duas juntas me fizeram parecer sobre a luxúria que é mais física que mental, brinca com os hormônios e ai que causa a perda do controle. E os picos de hormônios sempre iam crescendo até que perdi a razão e acabei investindo na Shade e na Mione.

- Queria saber por que não fui um alvo?

- Era você quem me mantinha no controle, pensar em você me fazia forte e me fez tentar achar uma cura. Até perder a razão, as mulheres com quem eu tive não significavam nada pra mim, nem eu para elas, assim não ficariam magoadas quando tudo se resolvesse, ou me pegassem com outra. E isso inclui a Carol. Se eu te atacasse e te magoasse eu não conseguiria mais conviver com isso e possivelmente me perderia para as poções e me tornaria apenas uma maquina de sexo, causando um grande problema no castelo, pois todas as meninas seriam afetadas e teríamos guerra dentro do castelo.

- Eu queria mais uma vez me desculpar por não ter atendido seu pedido de ajuda.

- Não precisa. Você não teve culpa disso, você apenas me viu como um galinha, o que é normal para essa situação, inicialmente fiquei triste com isso, mas eu te entendo. Eu deveria ter procurado alguém, você, uma das meninas, a Mimi ou a Poppy, mas achei que poderia me virar sozinho. Eu errei, a culpa é minha somente minha.

- Agora está tudo bem.

- Ainda não. Tem mais algumas coisas que quero conversar com você. Sobre o que aconteceu depois do baile. Você tinha toda a razão em se sentir traída, estávamos nos acertando e de repente eu fico com alguém. Mas você podia ter pensado um pouco e visto que também tinha feito o mesmo, e nem escondeu o chupão no pescoço. Certo que ficamos um com o outro, o que alivia muito a nossa barra. Mas quando eu avistei aquela diabinha no salão, dançano, curtino, eu nem sei o que me deu, e quando vi, já estava ali junto de você. Acho que nossos corpos se identificaram e tudo rolou. O que quero é pedir desculpas pelo o que meu patrono fez. Ele te repeliu, não porque eu estava com raiva de você. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo pelo sofrimento que eu vi em seus olhos, e sabendo que eu era o causador de tudo isso. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo, e naquele momento acreditei que o melhor era você se afastar de mim, assim não sofreria mais. Mesmo eu sofrendo por isso.

- Você tem que deixar essa mania de se sacrificar pelos outros, ás vezes as pessoas querem estar ao seu lado em qualquer situação, mesmo que nos machuquemos no processo. O final compensa. – disse a ruiva

- O último assunto é a Carol. Ela é minha amiga, e só. Ela me deu a idéia de fingirmos um namoro, para me livrar das meninas que ficavam me caçando pelo castelo. Achei que isso era uma boa idéia, já que isso esfriaria a maioria das meninas e por ser minha amiga, ela entenderia que nada ia rolar de mais sério, e que eu estava apaixonado por você. Ela tentou se insinuar algumas vezes, mas fingi que não percebia. E estou muito contente com o fato dela ter encontrado alguém.

- Isso eu já sabia, ela me contou.

- Por livre e espontânea pressão, imagino.

-Sim, mas fazer o que você gosta das ruivas ciumentas.

- Errado, eu gosto é de você. – disse ele terminando a conversa com um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Gina de repente começa a sentir muito frio, ela podia jurar que estava dormindo bem agasalhada com Harry. Ela olha a sua volta e vê um enorme castelo, em uma paisagem coberta por neve.

- Não sei por que você gosta tanto assim de neve. – disse ela.

- Não é propriamente da neve, e sim das noites eternas desta região. – disse Odin ao lado dela, mas desta vez ele estava com sua armadura de cavaleiro-dragão.

- Por que você está preparado para combate? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu só consigo entrar nos sonhos das pessoas em Hogwarts desta forma. Por isso, Lilian não me reconheceu nem quando eu cuidei de Black Moon ou quando entreguei para ela o jornal que seria censurado. A magia que circunda o castelo é muito forte, preciso liberar muito poder para entrar, então entro em modo de batalha.

- Mas por que você veio me visitar?

- Eu tentei me conectar com ela, mas ela me bloqueou, eu queria saber se vocês estão bem.

- Sim, mas ela está aborrecida com você. Ela queria você ao seu lado, e você sumiu quando ela mais precisava.

- Eu estou fazendo isso para ela, era o único momento que eu tinha para isso. Tinha que aproveitar. Kroll poderia tentar intervir e isso seria catastrófico, assim como Dumbledore.

-Mas por que eu, por que você não tentou o Harry ou Shade?

- Você é amiga dela, antes e depois de tudo isso. A Shade também está me bloqueando, e seria muito estranho virar para o Harry e falar para ele que a irmã dele está me dando um gelo. E fácil fazer isso já que eu também não estou no mundo real.

- Onde estamos na verdade?

- Valhala. Acabei de voltar de uma viagem e meus companheiros estão dormindo agora. Entrarei em contato com você mais vezes, para saber como ela está. Mas não será muitas vezes, espero estar de volta para o aniversario deles.

- Espero por você lá. – disse ela com pesar.

- Tente falar com ela. Ela vai te escutar.

* * *

O grupo apareceu para o resto do castelo apenas no café da manhã do dia seguinte, aliás, o salão principal estava muito cheio para aquele horário. Todos queriam ver o que tinha acontecido com Harry, para que ele tivesse sumido.

Algumas meninas davam sorrisinhos para Harry, que fingia não ver e abraçava a ruiva ao seu lado.

- Gina, fiquei preocupado com você quando não apareceu depois do ataque. – disse Brendan Scott.

- Eu estava cuidado do meu namorado. – disse ela sem se importar em ser gentil. – Veja como ele está ótimo.

O rapaz saiu dali rapidinho, sem voltar a olhar para a menina.

- Tem gente que não se toca. – disse Nathy.

Isso por que ela não viu uma menina correndo para o grupo e pulando no pescoço do rapaz.

- Harry eu senti tanto medo, meu amor. – disse Asheley.

- Você está me confundindo com alguém. Eu estou namorando outra têm meses. O que tivemos acabou há muito tempo.

- Não seja cruel. - disse a menina. – Eu fiquei preocupada.

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas não temos mais nada, você tem que entender isso.

A menina saiu cabisbaixa de perto deles.

- Cansei. – disse o moreno. – Esse pessoal tem que entender de uma vez por todas. Não queria fazer isso aqui, mas resolverá meus problemas.

Ele arrastou a namorada para frente da mesa dos professores. Sem dizer nada se ajoelha na frente dela, pega do bolso uma caixa de jóia, e estendeu para a ruiva.

Ela abriu com cuidado, e ficou deslumbrada quando viu duas alianças prateadas.

- Por enquanto é só de compromisso. – disse ele. - Deixarei pra outra oportunidade a de noivado. Quero que a sua família presencie isso, e é claro, devemos ter uma festa e uma vida consolidada antes.

Ele colocou o anel na mão direita dela, e estendeu a sua para que ela repetisse o gesto.

- Eu te amo. – disse ele dando um beijo nela, onde grande parte do salão vibrou pela declaração. Apesar de algumas pessoas não se conformarem de terem finalmente perdido as chances com eles.


	36. Frustração

Capítulo 36 – Frustração

Harry e Gina assim que acabaram de tomar o café da manhã, decidiram dar um pequeno passeio pelos jardins antes do início das aulas, eles tinham ficado muito tempo presos na Sala Precisa.

Mas alguém não ficou feliz com isso, resolveu que seria uma excelente oportunidade para atrapalhar. Preparou tudo se direcionou para onde o casal estava.

Seus movimentos foram percebidos pelos amigos deles, que o seguiram.

Harry e Gina estavam voltando para o castelo quando foram interceptados por Malfoy nas portas de entrada.

- Vejo que ganhou a nossa aposta. – disse o loiro jogando um saco de dinheiro para Harry.

- Que? – perguntou Gina.

- Seu namoradinho não contou? – perguntou fingindo surpresa Malfoy. – No dia antes do primeiro jogo, apostamos que eu conseguiria conquistar a Lilian antes dele te conquistar. Como podemos ver ele ganhou, e recebeu seu prêmio, mil galeões.

- Você fez isso? – perguntou Gina para Harry deixando claro em sua voz que não acreditava no sonserino e que queria devolver a 'brincadeira'.

- Mais é claro. Eu adoro ver a cara de derrotada da doninha. – disse Harry.

- Você vai gastar esse dinheiro comigo, né? – disse Gina, o que deixou Malfoy furioso.

- Não. – respondeu ele. – Isso será usado em algo bom, como uma doação para um orfanato trouxa, o melhor destino para dinheiro de origem duvidosa. Com você eu gastarei o meu próprio dinheiro.

- Como isso pode ser possível? – perguntou o loiro deixando sua raiva transparecer.

- Você achou que eu ia brigar com Harry assim tão fácil. Eu o conheço e sei que nunca ele iria apostar algo assim, ainda mais com você. – disse Gina, recebendo um sorriso de Harry. – Aliás, nem mesmo sua mãe acreditaria em você. Principalmente que todos sabemos da aposta que você fez com a Lilian.

-Malfoy, acho que isso é seu. – disse Harry jogando o saco de volta para ele.

Ele ficou espantado com isso, mas percebeu que algo estava errado, o cordão que fechava o saco estava na mão do moreno. Mas não conseguiu reagir, e sua armadilha acabou se virando contra ele. A bomba de bosta que ele tinha colocado dentro do saco, explodiu na sua cara.

- Ele ainda acredita que eu ficaria com ele. – disse Ly, com maior cara de nojo.

- Ele sempre sonhou alto. – disse Mione.

O grupo saiu para as aulas rindo da cara melecada do Malfoy.

* * *

As coisas foram voltando ao normal, com o passar do tempo. Como a ameaça de Voldemort pareceu não mais atingir a escola, já que até mesmo os ataques tinham diminuído. Apenas uma pessoa parecia diferente, Lilian Potter.

A ruiva parecia distante, não ria, não conversava muito, ficava horas na biblioteca, e descontava tudo nos treinos de quadribol. Harry resolveu que era hora de tentar algo.

- O que te incomoda? – perguntou ele para a irmã depois de um treino, no qual ela quase derrubou Rony por três vezes com seus arremessos.

- Nada. – disse a menina.

- Ainda chateada com Odin?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – disse ela de forma grossa.

- É sim. Você é minha irmã e eu me preocupo com você, assim como você se preocupou quando eu estava afastado da Gina. – disse ele a abraçando. – Desde que despertamos você está assim, meio pra baixo.

- Eu não mudei.

- Não, só parou de demonstrar quem você é. Você já conversou com ele?

- Não, ele não me procura mais. – disse ela triste.

- Você parou de bloqueá-lo?

- Tem uma semana. – disse ela. – Mas como você sabe disso?

- Ele anda conversando com a Gina, para ver como estamos. Assim como você, a Shade o bloqueia e ele fica meu sem jeito de conversar comigo sobre você. Parece que o Deus Nórdico não gosta muito de um gelo. Ainda é pouco tempo, pelo que Palas me disse ele está muito ocupado com o que ele anda fazendo. Ele pode estar apenas vendo seus sonhos, e esperando para conversar com você cara a cara.

- Pode ser. – disse ela abrindo um sorriso meio triste. – Se ele me esperou por duzentos anos, por que eu não posso esperar alguns dias. Pede para Gina avisar, que quero conversar com ele.

- Não. - respondeu ele de pronto. - Não vou usar minha namorada para dar um recado para outro homem.

- Ciumento. – acusou ela, com um sorriso mais alegre.

- Isso é de família, segundo o Tio Aluado me disse. Use a Isis, uma carta sua terá mais impacto de que ma recado dado por outra pessoa. – disse Harry antes dela sair correndo do vestiário.

- Será que ela ainda não percebeu que pode aparatar? – o moreno perguntou para ninguém.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o último jogo da temporada de quadribol, seria o confronto entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Também seria ali que se definiria o campeão do torneio. O Time amarelo tinha vencido a Corvinal no ultimo jogo por uma distração da Cho, mas mesmo assim precisaria de uma grande vantagem para tirar o título dos Leões.

- Bem Vindos a última partida de quadribol. – soou na arquibancada a voz de Luna, que com a impossibilidade do narrador oficial, jogar e narrar, ocupava a bancada ao lado do Professor Flitwick.

Harry gostava do estilo de narração de Luna, não que ela pudesse seguir essa carreira, já que ela se perdia algumas vezes e falava algo que algumas pessoas desconfiavam. Mas ele não ligava, ela não era parcial, mesmo se tivesse algum amigo jogando, assim como acontecia neste jogo.

Harry estava voando alto procurando pelo pomo quando Zacarias Smith, o apanhador adversário, se aproximou.

- Veremos finalmente se você é tão bom assim. – disse o menino.

- Você quer saber como capitão ou como apanhador? – perguntou Harry, e sem esperar resposta continuou. – Se for como capitão, meu time está trinta pontos na frente, garantindo a Taça para gente. Como apanhador, estou te distraindo, e até poderia usar uma finta contra você, mas prefiro fazer isso.

Harry, sem que Smith pudesse perceber o que ele falava, ficou de cabeça para baixo em sua vassoura, no exato instante que um balaço passou por ele acertando o rosto de Smith. Pelo barulho e pela quantidade de sangue, tinha quebrado o nariz, e possivelmente outros ossos.

- Você devia prestar mais atenção no jogo. Quem saber assim você não consegue chegar perto de mim. – disse Harry. – E se eu fosse você tentaria não cair da vassoura.

Harry saiu voando, passando perto de um batedor amarelo, fazendo-o errar a mira e assim não acertar Lilian.

- Pára de brincar e procura o pomo. – disse Gina, brigando com ele.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de ver você voar, e deixar aqueles babões para trás. – disse ele lançado um beijo para a ruiva.

- Não adianta elogiar. – disse ela retribuindo o beijo.

Ele deu mais algumas voltas no campo, antes de partir para cima do pomo, que estava seguindo os movimentos de Rony. Antes permitiu que Zacarias iniciasse uma finta para cima dele, assim afastando ainda mais o adversário dele.

Em um primeiro momento, Rony se assustou com Harry vindo em sua direção, mas resolveu confiar no amigo, e ficou parado.

-Parece que Harry resolveu dar instruções para o Rony, que é o namorado da Hermione. – disse Luna. – Ele desistiu de procurar o pomo junto como o Smith, que mergulhou. Espero que não tenha afetado o cérebro, com aquele balaço.

Harry deu a volta no amigo e agarrou a pequena bola dourada. Novamente a vitória foi comemorada com um beijo em pleno ar, no meio do campo.

* * *

Já haviam terminado mais uma reunião da AD, seria a última reunião sobre Oclumencia e Leglimencia, já que por mais incrível que parece eles já se tornaram bons, só necessitando de exercitarem mais.

Ali dentro estavam todos aqueles que sabiam a identidades dos dragões divinos. Com exceção de Carol, todos os outros sabiam. Os quatro decidiram que contariam apenas para Remo e Minerva, além daqueles que estavam na sala precisa durante a revelação. Por causa de Kroll, eles não haviam falado para Dumbledore, mantendo o segredo dentro daquelas paredes.

Mas agora na sala só estavam Harry e Gina, aproveitaram para comemorar a vitória no dia anterior sozinhos.

Gina estava deitada sobre Harry, num sofá que havia aparecido na reunião. Ele já estava com a camisa aberta, onde a ruiva passava as mãos com prazer. Ela adorava o corpo musculoso do namorado.

Harry não queria ficar para trás e começou a desabotoar a camisa dela, começando de baixo. Quando ela percebeu deu um sorrisinho maroto, mas não fez nada para impedir, deixando que ele descobrisse seu sutiã.

Voltaram para o beijo, mais algum tempo. Porém isso já não era o suficiente, ele colocou a mão direita sobre o fecho da peça branca.

Neste momento, Gina ficou um pouco a vergonha e se levantou com um pulo. Ela ajeitou a roupa correndo e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto fez um gesto de não com o dedo.

Ele permaneceu um pouco mais na sala para que seu corpo se recuperasse, depois voltou para a torre, no caminho não quis conversar com ninguém.

Na torre encontrou a ruiva sentada com Sara, Lilian e Mione conversando. Ao perceber a presença do moreno, ela repetiu o gesto final, e continuou a conversar com as meninas.

Harry mais uma vez frustrado, seguiu para seu quarto, onde se encontravam Neville e Rony.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Rony, faça um favor para você mesmo. Não faça perguntas que você não quer ouvir as respostas. – disse ele pegando uma toalha e seguindo para o banheiro, um banho mais que gelado seria excelente.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso. – disse Rony.

- Acho que tem algo haver com a Gina, então é melhor para os dois não insista. Se for algo diferente ele contará. – disse Neville.

* * *

Naquela manhã de sábado, eles resolveram estudar nos jardins. Era belo dia de sol, convidava a todos a fazer o mesmo. Luna e Gina trocavam algumas idéias sobre transfiguração, Neville tinha um livro de Herbologia aberto no colo, Rony e Harry discutiam com Shade sobre DCAT, enquanto Mione e Ly conversavam sobre Runas. Nathy dormia encostada na árvore. Uma pessoa de fora não entenderia como isso poderia acontecer, mas eles conseguiam se entender mesmo no meio daquele caos de vozes e assuntos.

Carol se aproximou meio triste do grupo, a primeira pessoa a percebê-la foi Gina.

- Algum problema, Carol? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não é bem um problema. – disse ela cabisbaixa. – Meu pai vai ser transferido para uma filial da empresa dele. Vai se mudar para o Brasil. E quer saber se eu quero ir junto com ele.

- E o que você quer? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu quero ficar perto dele, mas não queria ter que mudar de novo. Aqui eu encontrei pessoas conhecidas, lá eu não sei.

- O Gabriel é de lá. – disse Harry.

- É mesmo. – disse Sara. – escreva para ele.

- Mas é vocês? – perguntou Carol para as meninas.

- Nós queremos o que é melhor pra você. – disse Lilian.

- Nunca impediríamos você de ir. – disse Shade. – Principalmente se for para ficar perto do seu 'amigo', principalmente se for parecido com o irmão.

- SARA SMITH BLACK POTTER. – Disse Lilian. – Já falei para deixar de secar o meu namorado.

- Ruiva ciumenta. – retrucou a morena.

- Vou fazer isso, tenho até o fim do ano para decidir, mesmo que tenha que repetir algumas matérias. Será bom para me adaptar. – disse ela voltando para o castelo.

- Acho que vai ser bom para ela. – disse Hermione. – Aqui, ela sofre um pouco por ter namorado Harry.

- As meninas a isolaram, e os meninos querem tirar a vantagem de tirar a namorada do Harry, mesmo eles já estarem separados. – disse Luna.

- Ela decidirá o que é melhor para ela. – disse Rony.

- Acho que o namoro com a Mione está fazendo bem para você, Rony. – disse Neville rindo da cara do amigo.

Todos riram, enquanto as orelhas de Rony ficavam vermelhas, e este bufava.

* * *

Definitivamente tinha algo de errado com os Potter. Eles estavam sentados em ma mesa no Salão Comunal, com livros abertos e pergaminhos espalhados, porém nenhum deles estava realmente prestando atenção no que fazia.

Harry tinha que desenhar um esquema de algum animal para o Hagrid, mas ele nem mesmo se lembrava qual, no seu pergaminho se formava a figura de uma bruxinha que ele queria que estivesse ali. Lilian tinha seu livro de aritmância virado ao contrário, mas seu pensamento estava longe. Assim como Sara que havia parado de fingir que estudava e tinha abaixado a cabeça.

Algo caiu naquele cômodo, fazendo com que Harry despertasse de seu transe e percebesse o que estava fazendo. Olhando para as irmãs, ele notou que não era o único naquela situação.

- Cansei disso. – disse ele chamando atenção das meninas.

- Cansou do que, Pontas? – perguntou Shade levantando a cabeça.

- Disso, nós estamos parecendo três velhos, solteiros, que viram passar a felicidade e não fizeram nada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu tô aqui sem animo nenhum, só porque a Gina está estudando para os malditos NOMs, nem mesmo sei que dever eu deveria estar fazeno. Você, Ly, tá ai completamente distraída que nem percebeu que seu livro está ao contrário. E a Sara nem mesmo tá fingindo.

- Eu odeio leis mágicas. Nem mesmo despertando eu consigo quebrar. – disse Sara. – e ainda tenho um viking maluco que resolveu virar baba de tratador de dragões e até mesmo as minhas cartas são censuradas.

- A expectativa às vezes é tão boa quanto a surpresa. – disse Harry. - Sei disso por experiência.

-Sei. Você é outro que fica me regulando. – acusou a menina.

- É pra seu bem, maninha. – disse ele.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela conformada. – E você Ly, conseguiu falar com Odin?

- Ainda não. Isis sempre volta com a carta que eu mandei. – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos. – Acho que ele não quer me ver.

- Deixa de ser boba. – disse Harry. – Vai ver ela não encontrou com ele.

- Mas como? – perguntou Sara. – Uma fênix pode encontrar qualquer pessoa neste mundo.

- Isso se ele estiver neste mundo. – disse Harry.

- Você tem que parar de andar com a Hermione. – disse Ly. – Você fica enrolando para dizer o que descobriu.

- Gina me disse que eles se encontravam em Valhala, que não é definitivamente neste mundo.

- Espero que não esteja com nenhuma daquelas Valquírias metidas a besta com ele. – disse a ruiva.

- Que eu me lembre, depois do Ragnarok, só restaram vivos você, ele e o Fenrir. – disse Sara.

- É isso, Fenrir. Ele sempre está com ele, independente do mundo. Agora ele é uma harpia, Osiris. Ele pode me ajudar.

- Mas como? – perguntou Harry.

- Carol continua a receber cartas do Gabriel por ele, assim se eu mandar a minha carta por ele, com certeza será entregue.

A menina saiu correndo para ver se conseguia falar com a amiga ainda hoje, deixando os dois irmãos para trás.

- Qual é o verdadeiro nome dele? Digo o nome humano que ele é chamado aqui. – perguntou Sara.

- Sabe que eu não sei. Quando encontrei com ele na Romênia, o Carlinhos o chamava de Tupã. E ele nunca se apresentou quando falávamos nos sonhos. Acho que somente Lilian sabe, já que uma vez a Carol veio me perguntar exatamente isso, já que o Gabriel só fala que tem um irmão, mas também não o nomeia.

- Que menino misterioso. – disse ela.

- Acho que é para despistar nossos inimigos. Você sabe que quando sabemos quem somos, eles automaticamente despertam. Deve ser por isso que não sabemos quem é Palas. Mesmo ela aparecendo algumas vezes para nós.

- Concordo com Palas, odeio quando ele desperta primeiro.

Ficaram mais algum tempo em silencio, até que Lilian retornou com enorme sorriso.

- Ela vai me avisar quando receber uma carta dele. – disse ela.

- Não é mais fácil observar Isis, ela fica agitada e some quando Osíris aparece. – disse Harry.

-É mesmo, acho que não tinha reparado, pois também ficava agitada. – disse a ruiva.

- Queria só ver a reação do Tio Tiago, se soubesse disso. – disse Sara se levantando e indo dormir, ela não conseguiria fazer mais nada hoje.


	37. Festas

Capítulo 37 – Festas

Para alegria geral dos alunos, as aulas acabaram e todos voltariam para suas casas na manhã seguinte.

Entretanto, Remo solicitou uma última reunião com a AD naquela noite.

Harry e Gina foram os primeiros a chegar depois do professor e Nathy. Ele tinha ido buscar a ruiva depois da reunião dos monitores. Aproveitaram que chegaram mais cedo para ficar juntos.

Mas logo chegaram Luna e Neville. A loira puxou Gina para um canto para poderem conversar, como estavam acostumadas, e Harry foi na direção de Remo para poderem conversar sobre o desembarque e o começo das férias, onde ele teria que passar alguns dias com os Dursley, e não queria as meninas por perto, mesmo que Tia Petúnia fosse mais preconceituosa, ainda havia Tio Valter e Duda, que com certeza ainda odiavam magia.

Harry sabia que desde que se tornou maior perante a magia ele não precisava mais da proteção do sangue, sua casa havia se tornado inviolável para seus inimigos, mas ele não queria que Voldemort atacasse seus parentes para o atingir, eles não se gostavam, sendo que isso não era motivo para que deixassem morrer.

As meninas chegaram conversando alegremente e o papo se encerrou. E Harry passou a conversar com Neville. Pois ainda faltavam Rony e Mione.

Harry já estava pensando em apelar para o mapa do Maroto. Quando eles entraram pela porta, completamente envergonhado, com Minerva que vinha com uma cara séria.

- Vocês poderiam ser um pouco mais discretos. – disse Harry.

- Que eu saiba quem tem premonições é a Palas. – disse Hermione, dando um tapa nele.

- Sim, mais eu continuo com uma visão boa, apesar dos óculos, e essa marca no pescoço não estava ai no fim da reunião. – disse Harry. – Mas eu posso conhecer melhor as passagens secretas que vocês dois, mas vocês levaram mais de meia hora para chegar.

- Como se você não tivesse aproveitado esse tempo com a Gina. – resmungou Rony.

-Não tão bem como vocês dois. – disse Harry aparatando para o outro lado do salão, quando os dois puxaram as varinhas.

- Agora que Harry já divertiu todo mundo. – disse Remo recebendo uma língua como resposta. – Vamos ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui. Eu e a Tonks vamos nos casar.

- O lobo mau foi finalmente encoleirado. – disse Harry.

- Pontas, não fale assim. – disse Ly. – Só por que ele vivia fazendo essas piadinhas para o papai e o Tio Almofadinhas, você não precisa disso. Além do mais, você vai se casar também.

- Disso eu sei. – disse ele beijando a mão de Gina. – Nunca falei nada contrário. Mas o professor ali, vivia dando desculpas para não se relacionar com ninguém, agora vai se casar. O que estou fazendo agora não é nada perto do que os dois fariam.

- Chega. – disse Tonks. – Eu já fiz todas as piadas possíveis.

- Fez mesmo. – disse Remo.

Todos começaram a rir e cumprimentaram os noivos.

- Harry, eu gostaria de saber se você não quer ser o meu padrinho.

- Seria uma honra. – disse ele.

-Claro que eu serei a madrinha. – disse Gina.

- Eu tava pensando na Fleur. – disse o lobisomem.

- O QUE? – berrou a ruiva.

- Desculpa. Não resisti. Claro que você seria a minha madrinha se ele aceitasse, eu não sou maluco de separar vocês dois.

- Ainda bem. – disse a ciumenta.

- Meus pais serão os meus. – disse a auror.

- Podemos ser as damas de honra. – perguntou Shade.

- Mas é claro. – disse Tonks.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gina, ela tinha sido intimada pela mãe para ser a dama do casamento do Gui que aconteceria em agosto, e não gostou nada disso.

- Claro. - respondeu Ly. – Somos da mesma idade e queremos participar do casamento do último maroto. E não competiremos para sabermos que é a mais bonita.

- Faz sentido. – respondeu a ruiva.

Aluado contou os detalhes da festa, seria algo simples apenas para os amigos e familiares, no meio do mês.

* * *

A viagem de volta foi tranqüila, sem nenhum incidente.

Quando Gina e Harry ficaram sozinhos na cabine, eles não conseguiram aproveitar muito. Cho bateu à porta.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou a corvinal.

- Sim. – respondeu meio mal humorado o moreno, depois que Gina consentiu com a cabeça.

- Me desculpem. – disse ela ao perceber que tinha interrompido algo, corando. – Eu não sabia que vocês estavam sozinhos. Eu volto outra hora.

- Melhor não. – disse Harry. – Você já tá aqui.

- E que eu queria pedir desculpas pela aposta que eu fiz. Eu estava deslumbrada com o Harry, e não queria a concorrência de ninguém. Mas não havia percebido que era tudo em vão. Já tinha alguém dentro do coração dele.

- Tudo bem. – disse Gina. – Aliás, sempre soubemos da aposta.

- Sabiam? – Cho ficou espantada. – Quem contou?

- Sim, eu estava no banheiro quando vocês duas fizeram tudo. Pelo menos você não tentou nada ilegal. – disse a ruiva.

- Se eu não conseguir conquistar um homem com as minhas qualidades, eu não mereço ficar com ele. E o que eu acho.

- Mas o que fez você mudar de idéia. – disse Harry. – Pois mesmo eu namorando seriamente a Gi, você ainda tentava me paquerar. Ai.

- E você não fazia nada? – perguntou a menina ciumenta.

- Fazia, sumia de perto. Se ela não queria entender que eu te amo, não seria conversando comigo que isso ia acontecer.

- Ele está certo. – disse a oriental. – Pode parecer estranho, mas eu tive um sonho com vocês dois. Era no casamento de vocês. A felicidade era tanta, que eu não vi mais motivos para atrapalhar. Eu vi que tudo não passava de deslumbramento pelo Harry. E que eu estava perdendo minha vida correndo atrás de você.

- Ainda bem que não perdeu sua vida, nem a razão. - disse o moreno. – Boa sorte na vida.

- Obrigada. – disse ela saindo.

- Isso tem dedo do Odin. – disse Gina. – Mas não sabia que ele podia mostrar o futuro.

- Acho que ele apenas mostrou algum casamento. Aposto que foi algum que você sonhou. – disse ele.

- Quem disse que eu já sonhei com isso? – perguntou ela corando violentamente.

- Todos os ruivos da sua família.

Logo chegaram a Londres. E assim as despedidas, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Os pais de Hermione a esperavam para que ela passasse alguns dias em casa. Eles ficaram felizes com a notícia de que a menina estava namorando com Rony, apesar de Felipe, o pai dela, não ter feito uma cara muito boa. Mas era somente ciúmes da menininha dele como explicou Hellen.

Apesar das reclamações de Molly para que fossem para a Toca, Shade e Ly passariam alguns dias no Largo. Pelo menos enquanto Harry estivesse na casa dos tios.

Estes parecem que não esperavam que Harry fosse para casa deles. Mas ele não se preocupou com isso, afinal ele podia aparatar.

- Se comporte. – recomendou Ly.

- Isso mesmo, seja um autêntico maroto. – disse Remo, que tinha chegado para acompanhar as duas para casa. – Caso precise fazer algo não seja pego. Pelo ministério claro.

- E que graça teria ter que ir de novo para aquele tribunal. – disse o moreno. – E vocês duas não abusem dos elfos. Não é por que eles querem servir vocês, que precisam exagerar.

- Pode deixar. – respondeu Shade com cara de que não ia obedecer isso.

Assim que chegaram num ponto para aparatarem, Harry foi para a casa dos tios, enquanto Remo e as meninas seguiam para a mansão.

O moreno aparatou em um beco próximo a casa, e andou até a casa. A primeira pessoa que o viu foi a Tia Petúnia, que apesar de ter aberto um sorriso, não escondeu a surpresa de ver o sobrinho ali.

- Achei que você não fosse voltar. – disse ela.

- Não podia deixar você desprotegida. – disse ele. – Tinha que me assegurar que o feitiço foi revitalizado pelo menos por este último ano.

- Obrigada. – disse ela.

Ele subiu para o quarto, onde largou o malão, que ele não desfazeria, pois, não ficaria muito tempo, e a gaiola de Edwiges, que estava voando por ai. Isis ele deixou com as meninas, por causa dos ciúmes da sua coruja, e também para não causar problemas por portar um animal mágico em um território totalmente trouxa.

- O que você faz aqui, moleque? – perguntou Tio Valter ao ver o menino na sala conversando com a esposa.

- Eu estou aqui me assegurando que nem bruxo te visite. – disse o moreno de forma tranqüila. – Estou falando do pessoal do ministério, que está doido para me usar como garoto propaganda, ou os inúmeros repórteres e fãs, que adorariam ter algo sobre mim, ou os bruxos das trevas, que querem matar a todos e qualquer trouxa, especialmente aqueles ligados de alguma forma a mim.

- Eu só não quero saber dessas suas maluquices. – disse ele.

- Então não se ponha no meu caminho enquanto eu estiver aqui, e controle seu filho. – disse Harry voltando a conversar com a tia, ignorando os resmungos dele.

Duda só percebeu a presença do primo na manhã seguinte, depois que acordou, e viu o moreno dando uma geral no quarto usando magia.

- Você não pode usar isso aqui! – disse ele aterrorizado.

- Por que não? Desde que eu saí daqui ano passado eu posso usar magia livremente. – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso. – Quer ver o que eu posso fazer?

Duda saiu correndo com a mão onde havia aparecido o rabo no encontro com Hagrid. O que divertiu enormemente Harry.

Os dias foram se passando sem muita coisa. Tia Petúnia o tratava como um sobrinho, Tio Valter o ignorava e Duda fugia dele. Nem mesmo a gangue dele havia tentado algo contra Harry, provavelmente por causa do físico do moreno que estava muito definido.

Ele ficou ali até próximo do casamento de Remo e Tonks. Na noite anterior a sua partida, a tia fez um jantar especial, o que desagradou um pouco os outros dois moradores da casa.

- Harry, por que a Lilian não veio com você? – perguntou Petúnia, no meio do jantar.

- Tem pouco espaço no meu quarto pra ela. E sem contar que se ela viesse teria que trazer junto a Sara, filha do Sirius. E não teria como explicar a presença das duas aqui para os outros.

- Queria conhecer as duas. – disse Duda com um olhar libidinoso.

- Elas podem usar aquilo também. – disse Harry para terror do primo, e antes que ele pensasse que poderia roubar as varinhas delas e assim elas ficariam indefesas ele completou. – E elas têm namorado, o da Lilian consegue ser maior que eu, tanto em altura, quanto em largura, e o da Sara cuida de dragões. E se você tentasse algo com elas eles estariam aqui antes mesmo que você dissesse seu nome.

Duda perdeu a fome ao ouvir isso. Valter nada falou, já que ele mesmo protegeria a irmã desta forma se fosse possível.

Naquela mesma noite ele teve um encontro com Odin, apesar de até mesmo nos sonhos ele não conseguia completar algumas coisas, ele ficou pensando no aniversário dele e das meninas e que presente ele poderia dar para elas. Um barulho na rua lhe deu a idéia perfeita.

* * *

O casamento foi tranqüilo como queriam os noivos. Apenas com um incidente quando Harry conheceu Andrômeda, a confundindo com a irmã má. Mas assim que as coisas foram resolvidas o moreno pediu desculpas. Que foram aceitas por Andy conhecer muito bem a irmã.

Estavam presente alguns membros da ordem, mais chegados aos noivos, alguns professores, alem dos Weasley, o que já enchia bem o pequeno salão alugado para isso.

Harry fez questão de registrar tudo em fotos. Ele sabia de que um registro deste era imprescindível, e demonstraria a alegria em meio a guerra, o que apoiaria a todos os combatentes.

Remo chamou Harry em um canto, quando Gina estava conversando com Luna.

- Pontas, você se lembra quando seu pai falou que você é perseguido pelo vermelho?

- Sim, lembro. Até fiz uma piadinha sobre me casar com uma ruiva. – disse ele divertido.

- Já reparou em Gina? Você está destinado a se casar com uma ruiva. Acredito que seja por isso que ela nasceu nos Weasley. Assim vocês se reencontrariam e ainda receberiam a Maldição Potter do vermelho.

- Isso é realmente verdade? Digo a maldição.

- Sim. São poucos os Potter que conseguiram se casar com alguém que não fosse ruivo. Ou foi por falta de escolha, ou por ser um casamento arranjado.

- Às vezes não é bom ir contra o destino. Principalmente quando ele te favorece. Eu me apaixonei por ela quando a vi pela primeira vez, nem mesmo o fato de sermos companheiros eternos ou a maldição pode mudar isso. E sei que foi recíproco. Isso basta. Então é melhor que isso permaneça entre nós dois.

-Pode deixar. – respondeu o lobisomem. – Agora eu vou dançar com a minha esposa.

- Vai lobo mau. Que sua Chapeuzinho Vermelho te espera. – disse ele.

Harry foi atrás de Gina e deu um beijo apaixonado nela de surpresa.

- Por que isso agora, o que você fez? – perguntou a ruiva ao recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu nada. Só deu vontade. Por quê? Não gostou?

- Adorei. – disse ela repetindo o gesto dele.

No final, Penny acabou pegando o buquê, o que deixou Percy mais vermelho que seu cabelo.

* * *

Harry andava muito misterioso com relação a festa de aniversário que ele estava armando. Ele saia de casa muitas vezes para acertar tudo com Molly e às vezes ficava trancado com Remo na biblioteca da casa.

Shade conseguiu convencer a Ly, que deveriam procurar pelos presentes que o moreno daria para elas. E em uma das vezes que Harry saiu, elas invadiram seu quarto.

Passaram mais de uma hora procurando por lá, até que Ly abriu o malão escolar dele que estava muito pesado para estar vazio. Ali dentro tinha duas caixas de madeira com o nome delas em uma das caixas.

Elas acreditaram que tinham achado o presente e abriram simultaneamente. Mas para decepção delas só havia um pergaminho.

_Meninas _

_Vocês acharam mesmo que eu deixaria o presente de vocês escondido no meu quarto. Isso é coisa de amador. _

_Eles estão perfeitamente guardados no meu cofre no Grigontes, aquele que eu tenho desde que soube que era bruxo e só eu tenho acesso, com a chave. Que está o tempo todo comigo. _

_Tenham paciência, que vocês serão recompensadas. _

_Pontas Jr. _

- Merlin. – disse Shade. – Esse menino não deixa nada passar.

- Não mesmo. – disse Ly. – Vamos deixar tudo no lugar e fingir que não encontramos nada. Assim ele vai acreditar que sua armadilha deu errado.

Neste instante uma melodia suave e tranqüilizadora começou a se espalhar pela casa.

- Isis está feliz. – comentou Shade.

- Osíris. – disse Ly, começando a correr, deixando a irmã confusa para trás.

-Claro. O Namorado da nossa fênix. Não o dragão, como se isso fosse muito diferente. – disse a morena seguindo a ruiva.

As duas aves estavam na biblioteca, que era grande e poderia permitir que a fênix voasse pelo cômodo.

- Osíris, que bom ver você. – disse Lilian recebendo um pio de concordância de Isis. – Você poderia mandar uma carta para o Odin. Sabe ele tá no Valhala, e Isis não consegue chegar lá. Não se preocupe, você pode levar a Isis com você.

A harpia concordou com a cabeça, e Lilian saiu correndo para pegar a carta esbarrando em Sara que entrava ali.

A ruiva acrescentou um PS. E entregou a carta para a ave. Em poucos segundos os dois sumiram.

- Que alegria e essa? – perguntou Harry ao chegar e ver a irmã dando pulos de alegria pela casa.

- Osíris passou por aqui. Eu consegui enviar minha carta para ele, e convidei para o aniversário.

- Só espero que o presente dele não supere o meu. – disse ele como uma criança birrenta.

* * *

A sala da Toca estava diferente do que estava nas festas do ano anterior. Era uma festa de estilo mais clássico. Balões vermelhos e dourados estavam nas paredes, mas nada de faixas.

Mesas menores estavam espalhadas pelo ambiente.

Os convidados eram basicamente os mesmos da festa do ano anterior, com exceção de Carol, que havia retardado sua viagem para o Brasil para poder participar, e dos elfos que queriam a todo custo ajudar a servir, tendo que Harry ordenar que eles fossem como convidados para que mudassem de idéia.

Uma música suave tocava no fundo, para facilitar as conversas. Fred e George prometeram não fazer nenhuma pegadinha desta vez.

Gina que estava na mesa conversando com Luna e Neville, enquanto Harry, Sara e Lilian cumprimentavam todos os convidados. Harry não tirava o olho dela, já que para ele a menina estava simplesmente divina.

Após todos os cumprimentos, Shade conseguiu ir falar a sós com Carlinhos.

- Esperei muito por isso. – disse o ruivo. – Se eu soubesse onde Tupã estava, teria mandado meus dragões para atacá-lo.

- Um dragão comum não pode vencer um Dragão Divino. – disse ela. – Mas acho que foi melhor assim. A expectativa aumenta o prazer.

- Bela frase, mas acho que é melhor pararmos de falar. – disse ele sem esperar resposta beijou a morena intensamente.

Do outro lado do salão, Molly enxugava lágrimas que ameaçava cair ao ver a cena.

- Você devia pensar em fazer festas como uma profissão. – disse Harry para desviar a atenção da sogra.

- Não sei.

- Não estou dizendo pelo dinheiro, mas daqui a pouco você não vai ter nada para fazer nesta casa vazia. Rony forma esse ano, daqui a pouco casa com a Mione. Eu também pretendo me casar com a Gina. E você vai ficar aqui relembrando a felicidade que teve com eles? Assim pelo menos você vai ter algo para ocupar sua cabeça. E com Voldemort derrotado, o que não vai demorar as pessoas vão ter muito o que comemorar. Pense nisso

Harry se afastou e passou algum tempo conversando com Remo e Tonks, antes de sair de fininho e preparar os presentes para fazer uma surpresa para as meninas.

Depois chegou para o casal que ainda estava no canto namorando e disse:

- Desculpe atrapalhar ainda mais o namoro de vocês, mas todos na festa querem um pouco da atenção de um das aniversariantes, e eu como irmão mais velho, quero dar meu presente agora.

- Jura? – disse ela dando um empurrão em Carlinhos e abraçou o moreno.

- Sim, me siga. – disse ele e indo em direção a Lilian.

A ruiva estava se divertindo na festa, a medida do possível, já que a toda hora olhava para a porta para ver se o namorado chegava.

- Ele vem. – disse Harry se aproximando. – Mas agora é hora do meu presente, não teria graça dar apenas amanhã e não ficaria bem no monte de presentes.

-Claro. – disse ela concordando, mesmo não sabendo com o que.

- Então vamos lá para fora. – disse o filhote de maroto.

Os três saíram da casa, e logo foram seguidos por todos os convidados.

No meio do jardim havia dois grandes embrulhos. Um com o nome da Lilian, o outro com o de Sara.

- Parabéns meninas. – disse Harry.

As duas não perderam tempo e começaram a desembrulhar os presentes.

Logo foram reveladas duas motos, estilo de corrida, para Lilian, uma vermelha com tons de amarelo e laranja, parecendo fogo de uma fênix. E a de Sara era preta com uma imagem de lobo na parte da frente.

- Obrigada, Pontas. – disse Lilian.

- Valeu, maninho. – disse Sara.

- Mas vocês só poderão tirar ela daqui, quando aprenderem a andar com elas. Principalmente que elas possuem os mesmos feitiços da minha moto. – disse o moreno.

- Eu posso ensinar para Lilian. – disse alguém do outro lado do jardim.

Todos olhavam para quem falou isso, e viram Odin parado ali com um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas na mão.

- Espero ter chegado a tempo. – disse ele com um sorriso.

Lilian não pensou em nada e correu para ele.

- Isso é parte do presente. – disse ele entregando o buquê e puxando a ruiva para um beijo cheio de saudades.

Quando eles se afastaram, Odin viu algo no olhar dela que ele não esperava. Raiva. E não viu que ela levantava a mão.

O som do tapa ecoou pelo jardim, fazendo todos os convidados fazerem caretas de dor.

- Isso é por ter me abandonado quando eu precisava de você. – disse ela. – Vou fazer pior que isso da próxima vez, ouviu Sr Tiago.

- Muito bem, _mio amore. _– disse ele a puxando para mais um beijo.

As pessoas se aproximaram para conhecer o namorado de Lilian.

- Agora tenho que entregar o resto do presente. – disse ele ao quebrar ao beijo para respirarem. – Harry, Sara. Se aproximem, ele serve para vocês também.

E com movimento de mão, uma luz iluminou algo atrás dele. Eram seis pessoas.

Quando as pessoas se recuperaram do choque ao reconhecer as pessoas ali paradas, sacaram as varinhas.

Ali estavam parados Tiago e Lilian Potter, Sirius Black, Mary Smith, Fabian e Gideon Prewett. VIVOS.


	38. Odinsseia

Capítulo 38 – 'Odinsséia'.

_Lilian começou a dar sinais de que ia acordar, e quando abre os olhos vê Odin._

_- Me diga que eu não estou sonhando. – disse ela._

_- Você não está sonhando, e eu não estou brincando. – respondeu ele. _

_- É você, digo esse tempo todo? _

_- Sim, você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você sumir assim da minha vida, sem fazer nada. _

_- Bobo. Mas como você sabia que algo ia acontecer. _

_- Eu não posso explicar agora, nem tenho tempo para isso. Infelizmente tenho que ir agora, por mais que eu queira ficar aqui abraçadinho com você, eu tenho outras coisas para fazer, antes de ficar com você aqui na Inglaterra. _

_- Quanto tempo mais? – perguntou ela um pouco magoada. _

_- Posso te garantir que no seu aniversário eu estarei definitivamente com você. Mas esse tempo que ficaremos separados será bom para você, de uma forma diferente. _

_- Nem tudo é perfeito. Então te encontro nos sonhos. _

_- Tchau, mio giglio. – disse ele dando um selinho nela._

_- Tchau, mio drago. – respondeu ela deixando uma lágrima cair quando ele sumiu de seus braços. _

Ele apareceu no corujal, para dar seqüência ao seu plano para afastar Dumbledore. Mas também tinha os olhos úmidos.

Chamou uma coruja da própria escola para não chamar atenção e prendeu a carta que ele havia escrito como se fosse o ministro, solicitando a presença imediata do diretor no ministério, claro que ele havia enfeitiçado o pergaminho, para que mesmo se ele suspeitasse que fosse uma armadilha para afastá-lo do castelo, como já aconteceu, ele iria assim mesmo.

Agora era só esperar pelo diretor no ministério. Ele ficou em uma dimensão próxima a real, onde ele poderia ficar de olho no saguão, mas sem que alguém visse ou o percebesse ali, se não fosse alguém extremamente poderoso ou estivesse o procurando.

Não demorou muito e Dumbledore aparata e depois de um segundo de hesitação segue para os elevadores. Era o momento.

Odin surgiu sobre o prédio, onde executou um feitiço restritivo, onde Dumbledore ficaria impedido de sair do prédio, usando qualquer que for o meio, mágico ou não.

Agora só faltava cuidar de Lug, aquele lá sempre foi estourado, e assim que ele sentisse que Freya estivesse sofrendo, mesmo que fosse apenas para despertar ele agiria de forma impulsiva e poderia destruir seu encantamento.

- Adoro esse lugar. – disse ele assim que apareceu assustando Carlinhos.

- Sabe tem horas como agora que eu tenho uma enorme vontade de te matar. – disse o ruivo olhando de uma forma raivosa para o amigo.

- E que graça teria mandar um ser que pode viajar pelas dimensões e mundos para o inferno.

- Nenhuma, eu te conheço bem, se eu fizesse isso, você voltaria em segundos e me arrastava para lá e me largava por alguns séculos.

- Que bom que você sabe, pois o que me trouxe aqui vai te deixar um pouco fora de si.

- Fala logo.

- Eu algum tempo, eles despertaram. Isso significa que você vai perceber quando isso ocorrer, e como você se lembra e doloroso.

- Eu tenho que ir pra lá. Me liberte desse feitiço agora. – disse ele pulando no pescoço de Odin.

- Fica calmo, mano. – disse Odin desaparecendo e surgindo nas costas dele. – E isso que eu vim tentar impedir, e é claro que você se descontrole e todos os dragões aqui reajam a você e teremos um massacre de tratadores. Além do mais você sabe que Palas está no castelo, já te contei isso, apesar dela bloquear isso.

- Tá bom. – disse Carlinhos respirando fundo. – Vou tentar me controlar. Mas como eu sentirei? Nunca aconteceu antes. Só percebíamos uns aos outros depois de despertamos, com exceção do primeiro.

- Vocês deviam pesquisar mais. – disse Odin, obviamente gozando com ele.

- Não somos capazes de viajar no tempo e perguntar pra ELES sobre nós, como você ou prever o passado como a Palas.

- Como eles despertaram ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo lugar, usando o mesmo motivo, sem contar a bobagem que fizeram ao abandonar esse plano, farão com que a onda de energia seja muito grande, sendo sentida por todo mundo.

- Mas é o ancião, ele com certeza vai tentar impedir assim que começar e poderá ser fatal para todos. – disse Carlinhos preocupado.

- Ele só poderia fazer isso, se e somente se, estivesse no castelo. Ele está preso no ministério inglês como você está aqui.

- Você não deixa nada descoberto mesmo. E Kroll?

- Zeus já cuidou disso, criando uma barreira em volta do castelo, como fez o ancestral dele quando criou a escola.

- Como você fez para que ele fizesse isso?

- Combinei meus poderes com o de Palas e fizemos um sonho profético para ele. Fico satisfeito pela genética dele e pelas lembranças de seus antepassados. – disse Odin olhando para um relógio que não tinha nada. – Agora tenho que ir.

- Sabe nunca entendi esse seu relógio. Nunca vejo nada nele, mas você sempre é pontual. Mesmo em tempo memoráveis que não existia relógio.

- Tem coisas que é melhor você não saber. – disse Odin antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Dumbledore estava preocupado. Fazia dois dias que Voldemort havia atacado, Harry estava desaparecido desde aquele dia, e pelo que parece Lilian e Sara também. Minerva sabia onde eles estavam e não queria revelar nada, apenas que a maldição Infantus estava para ser quebrada.

Ele sentia que tinha mais alguma coisa diferente no castelo, mas não conseguia saber o que era. Só que não era um perigo para seus alunos.

Uma coruja tirou o diretor de suas teorias do que estava acontecendo, não era nenhuma conhecida, portanto ele não conseguia identificar o remetente.

Pegou o pergaminho preso na pata da ave e sentiu um leve formigamento na mão, mas acreditou que era alguma má noticia.

"_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Gostaria de sua presença aqui no ministério. Precisamos se discutir sobre as defesas da Escola, já que esse é o segundo ataque direto. Os pais e o restante de nossa comunidade estão preocupados com a segurança de todos. _

_Seria importante que viesse aqui assim que recebesse essa coruja, Aquele que não deve ser nomeado não está parado. _

_Agradeço o seu tempo. _

_Cornélio Oswald Fudge - Ministro da Magia."_

Dumbledore já esperava por isso. Saiu de sua sala para avisar a Minerva que se assentaria.

- Minerva, fique de olho em tudo por aqui, Cornélio solicitou uma reunião comigo e terei que sair.

- Você irá usar um trestálio? Temos que informar ao Hagrid.

- Não, irei aparatando mesmo. Será mais rápido.

- Certo. Acredito que poderei resolver as coisas enquanto você está fora.

-Obrigado, Minerva. – disse ele se dirigindo para fora do castelo, para poder transpor as barreiras anti-aparatação, mesmo podendo desfazê-las, não deixaria essa brecha para Voldemort.

Como não queria que ninguém de fora da escola soubesse que ele estava de saída, aparatou assim que saiu da barreira.

Assim que apareceu no saguão do ministério, parou por um segundo, sentirá a mesma sensação que tinha sentido no castelo. Mas a reunião com o ministro era mais importante que isso.

Seguiu para a sala de Fudge, sem que ninguém o parasse, já que ele era Dumbledore.

- Bom dia Ministro, vim assim que recebi sua coruja. – disse ele.

- Bom dia. Mas Dumbledore, eu não enviei nenhuma coruja para você.

- Como não, veja. – disse o diretor mostrando a carta.

- Sim, essa é minha letra, mas não fui eu quem escreveu. Alguém queria você fora do castelo.

- Tenho que voltar. – disse Dumbledore saindo correndo para o saguão onde poderia aparatar.

Mas chegando lá não conseguiu sair dali, tentou aparatar em Hogsmesde, no Largo Grimauld e também na rua em frente ao ministério. Outras pessoas conseguiam tranquilamente, fazendo o diretor perceber que era o único.

Sem perder mais tempo, avançou para o setor de transportes mágicos, onde ele poderia usar uma lareira para o castelo.

- Sala do Diretor, Hogwarts. – disse lançando o pó no fogo, mas apesar do fogo ter se tornado verde e percorrido o corpo dele, Dumbledore ainda estava no ministério.

- Tem algo me impedindo de sair. – disse ele para Sra Edgecombe.

- Não detectamos nada de errado com a Rede de Floo. Podemos tentar uma chave de portal. – disse ela.

Foi preparada uma chave de portal pelo próprio Dumbledore, que com a permissão não era ilegal. A chave se ativou, mas ele permaneceu parado ali no meio da sala.

- Não acredito que me prenderam aqui. – disse Dumbledore para ele mesmo. – Aposto que foi aquela energia estranha que eu senti.

Ele pegou o pergaminho que tinha recebido e finalmente notou o feitiço nele. Ficou com muita raiva de ter caído em uma armadilha tão simples, e não era a primeira vez. Olhou novamente para o pergaminho e viu um novo recado.

"_Dumbledore, _

_Se esta lendo isso, é porque já descobriu que está preso no ministério. _

_Não se preocupe, só precisava de você fora da escola por algum tempo. Não que isso vai te tranqüilizar, mas foi para o bem de alguns de seus alunos. _

_Quando voltar para sua estimada escola, não perceberá nada de diferente. Você só tem que passar doze horas ai, a partir do momento que foi enfeitiçado. _

_Tenha um bom 'Descanso'._

_D.D."_

Mais uma vez uma onda de raiva passou pelo corpo do professor. Mas algo fez ele esquecer. Uma onda poderosa de magia passou. A sua primeira reação foi se proteger e anular a onda, mas como ele se encontrava muito longe de sua origem não houve efeito.

Várias pessoas no ministério também sentiram, mas ninguém conseguiu identificar, nem mesmo os inomináveis.

- Você sentiu a onda, Dumbledore? – perguntou o ministro ao encontrar novamente com ele. – Vários relatos dela, mas nenhuma explicação. Eu não senti nada.

- Ainda não sei de nada, mas acredito que esse é o motivo para que eu esteja sendo mantido preso aqui. Possivelmente algo a ver com um despertar mágico, de maior intensidade. Só espero que não seja de inimigos.

- Nem eu. – disse Fudge.

* * *

Odin apareceu no cume do Vesúvio, onde esperaria o despertar dos quatro.

Naquele vulcão estava uma das entradas para o Hades, o Mundo dos Mortos. Era o mais seguro de todos, pois ele teria que manter o portal aberto, para o que ele queria. Por isso ele precisava da onda de poder. Esse portal por ser dentro do vulcão dificultava a volta, já que queimaria praticamente qualquer um.

- Parado ai. – disse uma voz grossa atrás dele. – Você não deveria estar aqui.

- Estou onde deveria estar. – disse Odin. – E você não me impedirá, Prometeu*.

- Faz mais de um milênio que ninguém me chama assim. Quem é você?

- Alguém mais velho que o tempo, e que ia te visitar enquanto estava amarrado ao paredão tendo teu fígado comido.

- Chronos*? E você? Nem te reconheci.

-Sou eu mesmo, não a copia mal feita que se diz deus do tempo*. Mas me fala ai, que você fez para ser condenado de novo, agora como porteiro do inferno.

- Peguei um raio do Zeus. Não o seu irmão claro. Pelo menos to melhor que da outra vez, ainda tenho as cicatrizes. O Atlas* é que não teve sorte, ainda carrega o céu nos ombros. – disse Prometeu. – Mas o que você faz aqui, Oh Senhor do Tempo e Espaço.

- To indo buscar algumas almas, sabe meu estoque tá baixo desde o Ragnarok*. E como elas entraram lá de forma natural, preciso de um portal. E para isso preciso mantê-lo aberto. Esse é mais seguro.

- Já entendi, missões divinas. Se encontrar com Zeus, fala pra ele me aliviar, só vem cientista aqui, tem mais de quatrocentos anos que não vejo um bruxo com nível para abrir o portal, e mais de mil, um com poder para voltar. Seu xará não permite que voltem.

- Pode deixar. Queria mesmo dar uma passadinha pelo Olimpo, mas a patroa tem que ir junto, ela morre de ciúmes da Afrodite.

- Quem não teria. – disse Prometeu. – Bem é melhor você ir.

- Em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um. – a onda de energia chegou até eles. – Chegou a hora. Tchau.

Ele pulou no vulcão.

- Tchau. – disse Prometeu. – Eu desejaria boa viagem, mais isso seria uma redundância.

Odin ia caindo, pouco antes de chegar ao fundo, a rocha se abriu dando passagem para o magma e conseqüentemente ao portal para o inferno.

Ele acabou pousando tranquilamente no meio de uma caverna sem iluminação, onde havia uma fonte de luz que indicava a saída.

Segui para fora da caverna e encontrou com o Rio Aqueronte*, aquele que as almas atravessam para chegar ao seu destino final, o inferno ou ao paraíso, conhecido na antiguidade como Campos Elíseos*. Andou um pouco até encontrar com Caronte*, o barqueiro para levá-lo ao outro lado. Não que ele pudesse atravessar o rio sozinho, mas ele queria ter como voltar com sua carga.

- Vocês dois devem decidir de uma vez, só tenho uma vaga e vocês são dois. – disse o condutor.

- Não será necessário, eu irei. – disse Odin.

- Meu Senhor. – disse o Barqueiro com uma reverência que o fez lembrar-se dos elfos domésticos. – O senhor sempre tem um lugar aqui.

- Então podemos partir. – disse Odin embarcando.

A viagem foi tranqüila. Mesmo as almas não entendendo muito o que acontecia, o que geralmente ocorria nesta situação.

Assim que pararam do outro lado, Odin desembarcou, e esperou que todos os ocupantes do barco passassem pelo belo portal do inferno, meio receosos pela presença de Cérbero. Nenhum deles se atreveu a chegar perto do cachorrão.

- Quero que me espere aqui. – ordenou Odin.

- Mas meu senhor, como eu ganharei meu dinheiro. – disse Caronte.

- Faz séculos que você não cobra para fazer a passagem.

- Sim, as pessoas pararam de enterrar seus mortos com uma moeda, as margens opostas estavam ficando cheias.

- Como anda o mundo. – disse ele se afastando. – Se não estiver aqui quando voltar, Cérbero brincará eternamente com seus ossos.

Ele tremeu todo.

Cérbero saiu correndo como um filhotinho e começou a lamber a cara do cavaleiro.

- Bom menino. – disse ele afagando as cabeças. – Também tive saudades. Mas agora tenho que ir, depois falo pro seu pai passar por aqui. Te vejo na volta.

Ele seguiu e passou pelo portal, chegou a um caminho, que poderia levá-lo para o inferno ou para os Campos Elíseos. Nenhum dos dois era seu objetivo no momento. Seguiu para o Castelo do administrador deste reino. Deu apenas um passo para frente e estava nas portas do salão do trono, ele quer evitar encontrar com qualquer um dos juízes, não precisava de um novo confronto com eles. Entrou sem bater.

- Não precisa se levantar. Venho informar que estou aqui para pegar algumas almas. – disse ele para Hades, o deus.

- Quem é você para entrar na minha casa e falar qualquer coisa pra mim. Você sofrerá eternamente pela sua ousadia. Como Cérbero permitiu que um vivo entrasse no meu Reino.

- Eu entro onde quero, e não é um mísero humano com alguns poderes que me impedirá. – disse ele de forma fria, e começou a se transformar em sua forma de dragão. – Eu sou aquele a qual você pegou seu nome, eu sou o verdadeiro Senhor do Inferno, Eu sou Hades, Sou Osíris, Sou o Dragão Divino que controla o tempo e o espaço.

- Senhor, não havia percebido que era você. – disse humildemente o deus.

- Deixa isso pra lá, seu castigo, juntamente com os outros deuses de não poderem voltar ao Mundo é o suficiente. Só vim aqui para te deixar avisado, e manter seus lacaios longe de mim, não quero ter que atacar nenhum deles, conheço vários lugares piores que seu inferno. – disse ele voltando a sua forma humana.

- A casa é sua. – disse Hades.

- Nem pense em me seguir Perséfone. A minha é muito mais ciumenta que Hera, a deusa.

Ele partiu para os Elíseos, onde ele encontraria a maioria de suas almas. Apareceu ao lado de uma frondosa árvore, que encobria com suas folhas toda a dimensão de sua copa, ele sabia muito bem que havia um casal ali de baixo.

Ele bateu palmas para chamar atenção deles.

Alguns segundos depois os dois saíram.

- Tiago, Lilian. Sei que vocês não me conhecem, mas gostaria que vocês viessem comigo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago Potter.

- Eu tenho um presente para dar. – disse Odin. - Eu não posso fazer nenhum mau para vocês, já que eu estou vivo. Se for de alguma ajuda, eu sou amigo do Harry.

- Meu Harry? Como ele está? – perguntou Lilian Potter.

- Muito bem, inclusive ele se parece com o pai, bem mais que fisicamente. Vocês verão.

- Veremos nosso filho? – Lilian perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bem mais que isso. – disse o cavaleiro. – Mas antes teremos que encontrar outras pessoas. Me sigam.

Ele abriu um portal com as mãos. Apesar de ter aparecido o contorno dele, o que era visto por ele nada se diferenciava do que era antes.

- Não se preocupem, não sairemos ainda do paraíso. – disse ele indicando para que os dois passassem primeiro.

Realmente ali era diferente, havia um lago de águas claras, e na margem ali perto estava uma pessoa que eles conheciam.

- Mary? E você? – perguntou Lilian se aproximando correndo.

- Sim. Lily? Eu procurei vocês por muito tempo, cheguei a achar que vocês estavam no inferno. – disse ela.

- Os Elíseos são muito grandes, você pode passar toda a eternidade aqui sem conseguir ver tudo. – disse Odin.

- Quem é você? – perguntou a loira.

- Um amigo. – disse Odin, mas ao perceber que ela não acreditava completou. – Namorado da Pequena Sereia.

Esse era o apelido que Mary havia dado a menina, pelos seus cabelos vermelhos que lembravam a personagem das historias infantis.

- E como ela está?

- Está bem, ela agora está em Hogwarts, Assim como Sara.

- Oh! – disse ela entendendo o que isso implicava.

- Não se preocupe, tudo deu certo. – consolou ele com o que poderia ser um abraço. – Agora temos que ir.

Novamente ele abriu o portal e eles passaram. Agora eles se depararam com uma planície com uma floresta perto. Dois homens estavam sentados em uma pedra olhando o horizonte.

- Sei que isso se parece com os terrenos da Toca, mas falta algo ai. – disse Odin para os dois.

- Sim, falta a família que ali mora. – disse um dos homens sem olhar para trás.

- Que tal voltar a vê-los?

- Está falando sério? Não tem nenhuma pegadinha nisso? – perguntou o outro.

- Não, só peço um pouco de paciência, vai demorar um pouco. – disse Odin.

- Vamos logo. – disse abrindo novamente o portal.

Só neste minuto que os dois se viraram, e viram os outros três visitantes.

-Tiago? Lilian? Mary? – perguntou Gideão Prewett.

- Fabio? Gideão? – perguntou Tiago. – Que isso? Uma reunião da Ordem?

- Quase. – disse o cavaleiro. – Falta um integrante. Esse vai ser mais difícil encontrar.

Eles apareceram perto do portão.

- Aconselho a ficar aqui, Cérbero não gosta muito de almas fujonas. – disse Odin.

Ele deixou os outros conversando e foi atrás do último, ele estava no inferno.

Usou seus poderes e adentrou ao reino dos pecadores. Surgindo ao lado de um circulo de fogo mágico.

- Então você manteve a sua varinha. – disse ele para o homem que estava no meio do circulo.

- Sim, e não me importo em usá-la. – respondeu Sirius Black.

- Sei bem, mas não será necessário. Não estou aqui para te atacar, e sim para tirar daqui. – disse ele passando pelo fogo e o absorvendo.

- Como você fez isso? Esse fogo espanta os demônios a quase um ano.

- Eu não sou um demônio, nem mesmo estou morto. – disse ele. – Tenho alguns amigos que querem te ver.

Mais um portal foi aberto, mas desta vez apenas na entrada do inferno. Era impossível abrir um portal para fora de lá, uma limitação para evitar que os demônios dali saíssem por eles.

- Aonde vocês pensam que vão? – perguntou um homem da estatura de Hagrid.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – disse Odin, sem se importar com ele.

- Isso é o que você pensa. – disse o demônio lançando sobre Odin uma série de correntes de fogo.

- Você realmente acha que isso vai me prender com isso. – disse ele rindo.

- Costuma funcionar bem com as minhas almas. – disse ele satisfeito.

- Acontece que eu não sou uma de suas almas, aliás, nem mesmo morto eu estou. – respondeu o cavaleiro.

As correntes que o prendiam começaram a mudar de forma, assumindo a forma da armadura dele.

- Você é um cavaleiro-dragão. – disse o demônio.

- Não um qualquer, você deve me conhecer pela alcunha de Hades, o imperador do inferno.

- Meu senhor. – disse ele repetindo o gesto de Caronte. – Me perdoe.

Antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, uma onda de calor passou pelo corpo do demônio.

- Isso é apenas uma amostra de onde você vai parar da próxima vez que me desafiar. Isso é a superfície do Sol, bem mais quente que isso aqui. – disse Odin fazendo sua armadura retroceder.

- Vamos. – disse para abrindo o portão de ferro. – Explicações ficam para depois.

O Maroto estava chocado com o que aconteceu e nem pensou em discordar.

Assim que passaram, o portão se fechou, e eles estavam no caminho que levava para fora do Hades.

- Mary. – disse ele ao ver a loira.

Os dois correram de encontro um ao outro. E um beijo ardente ocorreu.

- Esse é o Almofadinhas que eu conheço. – disse Tiago.

- Pontas? Lily? O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Uma segunda chance. – disse o cavaleiro. – Agora não se preocupem, comigo aqui, ele não fará mal a vocês.

Eles saíram e viram Cérbero, que veio correndo na direção deles e pulou sobre Odin. O que parecia ser um ataque se revelou uma brincadeira.

- Bom Menino. – disse Odin. - Mas agora eu tenho que ir.

O cachorro voltou sua atenção para as almas ali presentes. Uma das cabeças começou a rosnar para Sirius, mas as outras preferiram se manter sobre as mãos do cavaleiro.

- Não se preocupe com ele, Sirius. Esta sendo territorialista apenas. Todos para o barco. – disse ele.

- Mas como você consegue controlar ele? – perguntou Lilian.

- A lenda é falsa. Ele é filho do Cérbero original, que é na verdade uma das formas utilizadas pelo meu bichinho de estimação. Quando eu venho para terra ele assume uma forma diferente. Agora ele é uma Harpia.

- Nunca vi um animal assim. – disse Mary.

- Fui eu quem o criou, é o único de sua espécie. Apesar de gostar muito de paquerar por ai. Vocês o conheceram.

Logo chegaram ao outro lado do Rio Aqueronte, se despediram de Caronte, e seguiram para a caverna onde estava o portal.

- Aqui dentro está o portal que nos levará de volta para o mundo dito real, quando vocês chegarem se tornaram pequenas esferas de luz, fiquem próximos de mim. Lá eu poderei usar meus poderes para transportar a todos para o local onde ficaremos por um tempo. Entendido?

- Sim. – Responderam.

- Ótimo. – disse ele.

Desta vez, Odin acendeu uma luz na caverna, já que os outros não tinham a capacidade de enxergar no escuro como ele.

- Nossa aqui está mais quente que no inferno. – disse Sirius.

- Esse portal sai em um vulcão. Mais precisamente dentro do Vesúvio. – disse Odin.

- Como? – perguntou Fabian.

- Não se preocupem, esferas de luz não se machucam. - disse ele rindo. – Eu tenho uma pele bem grossa.

Eles passaram pelo portal e logo estavam voando para o cume do vulcão. Se alguém estivesse ali para ver, assistiria a um belo espetáculo, um homem com asas de dragão circundado por seis esferas de luz.

- Vejo que não teve muitos problemas. – disse Prometeu. – Senti apenas uma pequena onda de calor, mas não vi nenhum lava.

- Foi só um daqueles demônios que guardam o inferno que não recebeu o memorando e tentou me barrar.

- Queria ver a cara dele quando descobriu quem era você.

-Foi melhor quando eu ameacei mandá-lo para o Sol.

- Por falar nele, os cientistas vão botar a culpa nele pela onda que passou, assim como os deuses farão o mesmo com Apolo.

- Ótimo. Assim passamos despercebidos. Sei que deve ser solitário aqui, mas tenho que ir.

- Nos vemos por ai, ou aqui. Depende de Zeus. – disse o titã antes que ele sumisse com as luzes.

Odin apareceu ao lado do seu castelo no Valhala.

As luzes começaram a se tornar humanos de novo.

- Sejam bem-vindos ao meu lar, vocês estão em Valhala.

- Esse é o castelo de Odin? – perguntou Lilian.

-Sim, meu castelo. Mas antes de conversarmos vamos entrar. Daqui a pouco sentiram o frio que faz aqui.

Eles seguiram para dentro do castelo, que era uma grandiosa construção antiga.

Eles entraram em um grande salão, onde havia uma mesa posta.

-Sirvam-se. Que eu começarei as explicações.

A mesa era farta. E eles tinham até dúvidas do que se servir.

- Bem meu nome é Tiago, sei isso vai causar muita confusão, mas esse não é o único que tenho. Sou brasileiro e também um bruxo. Aliás, sou mais que isso. Eu possuo duas almas, uma humana, e outra de uma criatura bem antiga. Eu sou um Dragão Divino.

Ele esperou que a notícia fosse assimilada.

- Um Dragão Divino como nas lendas? – perguntou Mary.

- Sim, como nas lendas. Que não são muito lendas, muitas são verdades.

- Qual você é? – perguntou Tiago. – Seria bom sabermos para escolher um nome.

- Sou o azul, conhecido como Hades, o príncipe dos mortos, Ou Como Osíris pelo mesmo motivo, eu posso andar entre as dimensões, uma delas o inferno, como vocês viram. Também chamado de Chronos, o senhor do tempo. Mas entre os meus sou mais conhecido como Odin.

- Que eu me lembre não exista um com esse nome. – disse Gideon.

- Claro que não. Apesar dos nomes que nos deram serem utilizados para os deuses, referentes às mitologias de acordo com nossos poderes. Algumas vezes, surgiram homens, ou melhor, filhos de criaturas mágicas poderosas com humanos, que possuíam poderes acima do normal. Eles se denominaram deuses para governar os outros humanos. Em uma dessas, no norte da Europa, eles conseguiram acesso a um portal que tinha como saída o reino de Asgard, este reino. Eles acabaram libertando meu bichinho, que naquela época estava na forma de Fenrir. Nesta forma ele é uma ameaça a todos os seres, por ser um pouco incontrolável. Por isso eu precisei interferir, para isso eu me tornei o Deus Odin. No Ragnarok, eu consegui controle sobre ele, e sumi daqui, deixei que eles resolvessem sua guerra. Isso causou a lenda que um matou o outro.

- Eu ainda não entendi essa de Dragões Divinos. – disse Fabian. – Eu nunca fui de estudar lendas, isso quem fazia era o Gideon.

- Bem antes da humanidade surgir, fomos deixados por nossos pais, ainda em ovos, em uma dimensão próxima a 'real'. Eram cinco ovos. Eles deram origem a duas fêmeas e três machos de uma raça de dragões com poderes e inteligência. Assim nascemos. Palas, Zeus, Lug, Hera e eu. Nesta dimensão existem inúmeros outros seres poderosos, alguns pais dos deuses. Dessa dimensão não é preciso um portal ou poderes para que seus moradores se movam para a dimensão de vocês, principalmente como almas. Assim, nós acabamos tendo 'missões' na Terra. A grande maioria das vezes, fazemos como almas, ou seja, nascemos na forma que precisamos para ajudar. Como agora eu sou o que chamam de cavaleiro-dragão. Ou seja, tenho duas almas, sendo ao mesmo tempo um humano e um grande dragão azul. Ou podemos habitar um corpo, sozinhos sem outra alma compartilhando o corpo, o que é chamado de alma solitária. Como devem saber das lendas, temos outros seres que nos auxiliam, sendo principalmente a minha companheira eterna, Isis, a fênix original, e a companheira de Lug, Freya, a mãe de todos os cães.

- Você está sozinho, ou tem outro com você? – perguntou Sirius.

- Todos nós estamos aqui. Acontece que quando estamos como humanos, precisamos de um tempo para que nossos corpos se desenvolvam e possam carregar os poderes de nossas almas imortais. Até lá vivemos normalmente, até que algo ative o despertar, onde temos acesso aos nossos poderes e as nossas lembranças. O último despertar aconteceu pouco antes de encontrar vocês, dos quatro últimos, os da lenda de Kolthar, que são almas solitárias, mas essa historia pode ficar para depois. Já que para ela ser contada como se deve, vocês não podem ter segredos entre vocês.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gideon.

- Não como vocês dois, os outros. – disse Odin.

- Sirius. – começou a falar Mary. – quando eu disse que Dumbledore me pediu para fazer pesquisas na Itália, não era toda a verdade. Eu conversei com ele antes, porque eu estava com medo. Eu estava grávida.

- Que grávida? – perguntou o animago.

- Sim, nós dois tivemos uma Filha. Sara Smith.

- Sara Smith Black Potter. – disse Odin.

- Que? – perguntou a loira e Lilian ao mesmo tempo.

- Continue a história.

- Bom como vocês sabem não era a única grávida na Ordem, mais três bebes nasceram naquela época, aliás, eu tive meu parto no mesmo dia que Lilian.

- Três? – perguntou Tiago. – só sabemos de dois.

- Um deles foi escondido pelo Dumbledore, somente ele e eu sabíamos, já que eu criei a criança.

- Nem os pais sabiam? – perguntou Fabian. – não me lembro de mais nenhuma grávida na ordem. E a única que não vimos durante aquela época foi você.

- Na verdade ela estava grávida, mas não sabia que eram dois bebês. Lilian, você também teve uma menina.

A ruiva entrou em choque.

- Eu... meu... uma menina... eu só me lembro de ter desmaiado. – disse ela.

- Sim, Dumbledore me disse isso, quando deixou a menina comigo. Ele achou que seria melhor que ninguém soubesse que eram dois, seria mais fácil proteger um bebê apenas. Assim que tudo tivesse terminado eu retornaria com elas para a Inglaterra. Mas como aconteceu tudo, achamos melhor ficar pela Itália mesmo. Principalmente que Harry foi enviado para...

- Acho que a historia de Harry é melhor deixar que ele mesmo conte. – disse Odin.

- E mesmo, me perdoe Lilian. Eu achei que você não se importaria com isso.

- Não há o que perdoar, você criou minha menina.

- Eu coloquei o seu nome nela, não conseguia pensar em nada mais apropriado. Por isso sempre a chamava por um apelido, assim quando ela voltasse para vocês, poderiam escolher um nome melhor

- Como ela está agora? – perguntou o pai orgulhoso.

- Pergunte pra ele, o namorado dela. – disse a loira apontando para Odin.

Tiago olhou de forma bem ciumenta para ele, enquanto o olhar de Lilian era de afeição.

- Ela está muito bem, está em Hogwarts, junto com Harry e Sara. Dumbledore teve que contar tudo quando ele recebeu sua herança, após a morte de Sirius, e ele repatriou as duas.

- Perai, se eu estou entendendo bem desta historia, como você pode namorar a minha filha e ter sua companheira eterna aqui? – perguntou Lilian.

- Essa é a continuação da minha historia. A identidade dos outros. Minha companheira Isis reencarnou em Lilian Potter. Zeus é Harry. Assim como Freya é Sara.

- Mas como? – perguntou Sirius.

- Para receber a alma como a nossa, é necessário ter grande poder, e os seus filhos se encaixam nesse perfil. Hera é Gina Weasley, sobrinha dos dois ali, filha caçula de Molly, e namorado do Harry. Assim como Lug é o irmão dela, Carlinhos. Não se preocupe Sirius, ainda não estão namorando, mas é só porque ela é menor e ele tem mais de vinte três, e pelas regras da magia, se eles se envolvessem, perderiam seus poderes. Mantenho-o preso na Romênia.

- Quero ter uma conversa séria com ele. – disse Sirius.

- Não vai adiantar nada, mas pode tentar. Como eu disse vai demorar um pouco para isso. Ficaremos algum tempo aqui.

- Pra que? – perguntou Fabian.

- Vocês agora são almas e nada podem fazer no mundo real, e estando aqui poderão recuperar seus corpos. Esse é o motivo de estarem aqui, onde um trazia meus guerreiros para treiná-los e poderem lutar na guerra final. Assim vocês renasceram e poderão voltar a vida anterior a morte de vocês.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Mary.

- Creio que será melhor que fiquemos aqui até o fim de junho.

- Você quer que aparecemos no aniversario deles? – perguntou Tiago.

- Essa é a idéia. – disse Odin. – Terei apenas um problema, as varinhas de vocês. Sirius ficou com a dele.

- Acredito que estejam nos cofres de vocês, então vou precisar que vocês se recuperem um pouco, pois eu não posso pegar nas varinhas.

- Por quê?

- Elas reagem de forma equivocada quando eu encosto em uma. – disse ele envergonhado. – Não gosto muito desta historia.

Ficaram ali conversando e comendo por mais algum tempo. Algumas dúvidas sobre os dragões foram respondidas, mas informações sobre a vida atual dos outros ficou de fora da conversa.

* * *

Os dias foram passando, como eles não poderiam fazer nada enquanto não tivessem um corpo. Eles ficaram passeando pelo castelo e depois pelo reino, ao conseguirem roupas apropriadas.

Odin tentava conversar com Ly durante muito tempo, mas parecia que ela estava bloqueando ele. Ele estava tão desesperado que levou Gina do reino dos sonhos para Valhala.

- Não sei por que você gosta tanto assim de neve. – disse ela.

- Não é propriamente da neve, e sim das noites eternas desta região. – disse Odin ao lado dela.

- Por que você está preparado para combate? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu só consigo entrar nos sonhos das pessoas em Hogwarts desta forma. Por isso, Lilian não me reconheceu nem quando eu cuidei de Black Moon ou quando entreguei para ela o jornal que seria censurado. A magia que circunda o castelo é muito forte, preciso liberar muito poder para entrar, então entro em modo de batalha.

- Mas por que você veio me visitar?

- Eu tentei me conectar com ela, mas ela me bloqueou, eu queria saber se vocês estão bem.

- Sim, mas ela está aborrecida com você. Ela queria você ao seu lado, e você sumiu quando ela mais precisava.

- Eu estou fazendo isso para ela, era o único momento que eu tinha para isso. Tinha que aproveitar. Kroll poderia tentar intervir e isso seria catastrófico, assim como Dumbledore.

-Mas por que eu, por que você não tentou o Harry ou Shade?

- Você é amiga dela, antes e depois de tudo isso. A Shade também está me bloqueando, e seria muito estranho virar para o Harry e falar para ele que a irmã dele está me dando um gelo. E fácil fazer isso já que eu também não estou no mundo real.

- Onde estamos na verdade?

- Valhala. Acabei de voltar de uma viagem e meus companheiros estão dormindo agora. Entrarei em contato com você mais vezes, para saber como ela está. Mas não será muitas vezes, espero estar de volta para o aniversario deles.

- Espero por você lá. – disse ela com pesar.

- Tente falar com ela. Ela vai te escutar.

* * *

Assim que Odin sentiu que podia, os levou para recuperar as varinhas. Primeiro passou pelo cofre dos Prewett, onde havia poucas coisas. Eles ficaram meio embaraçados por saber da fortuna dos Potter e Black. Mas eles nem notaram isso, sabiam que o que importavam não era o quanto tinha no banco, mas o que tinha no coração. As varinhas dos dois estavam ali, parece que nenhum Weasley foi aceito por elas.

Aproveitaram que estavam no Grigontes e foram para o cofre dos Potter. As varinhas estavam dentro da árvore genealógica ali.

- Eles viram isso? – perguntou Tiago.

- O Harry já sabia, mas quando entraram no cofre ele disfarçou o quadro, ele queria prepará-la primeiro.

- Como elas reagiram? – perguntou Lilian.

- Aceitaram muito bem, principalmente que isso respondia algumas questões sobre os poderes deles, o que nada tem com a sua alma. Vocês sabem bem disso.

- Quantos anos você tem menino? – perguntou Tiago. – Você não pode saber tantas coisas assim.

- Eu tenho apenas 18 anos, mas tenho a capacidade de voltar no tempo, eu voltei antes de meu nascimento para conhecer vocês. Nada muito comprometedor, só algumas coisas em Hogwarts. Aulas, algumas marotices e jogos de quadribol.

- Ainda bem. – disse Tiago, mas ao ver a cara de Lilian. – Não queria que você ficasse vendo as meninas, minha filha não merece isso.

- Boa desculpa. – disse Lilian.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu acompanho a Ly desde que consegui andar pelo espaço. – disse ele. – E como eu fui o primeiro a despertar, eu tinha um conhecimento sobre os outros até que eles despertassem, e como passei muito tempo sem ela, cuidava dela neste tempo, quando possível.

- Viu, Potter isso é romantismo. – disse Lily.

- Gostei de você. – disse Mary. – Mais que antes. Perai, você é o menino que sempre aparecia para Pequena Sereia. Aquele que a ajudava.

- Sim, eu mesmo. Uma pena que ela não me reconhece. – disse ele de forma triste. – Mas vamos que tenho que descobrir onde está a varinha de Mary.

- Como?

- Vamos para Itália. Lá dá pra sentir a magia dela. Simbora para Turim. – disse Odin levando a todos para a cidade italiana.

Na Itália eles vasculharam a antiga casa onde Mary havia morado. E encontraram a varinha escondida atrás de um quadro.

* * *

Odin tentou mais uma vez falar com Ly, mas novamente bateu em uma barreira. Então tentou entrar nos sonhos de Harry, que era um caminho mais fácil.

Apareceu em um quarto onde um casal estava na cama, pelas roupas espalhadas eles estavam mais que dormindo. Mas ele não se importou, iria interromper assim mesmo.

- Nos sonhos, não é tão bom quanto na vida real.

O casal, que era apenas Harry e Gina, se cobriu rapidamente, mesmo ainda estando com suas roupas íntimas.

- Odin. Mas que coisa. – disse Harry. - Nem mesmo nos sonhos eu consigo.

- Melhor assim, nos sonhos as coisas não são como no mundo real, já te disse isso. Aqui você pode manipular as coisas. E pode ser extremamente frustrante.

- Não mais frustrante que não conseguir nem em sonhos. – disse Harry.

- Parece que não sou o único a levar gelo. Mas pensa pelo lado positivo, a Gina ainda está do seu lado, mal consigo notícias de Ly.

- Ela não conseguiu te mandar uma carta não. Ela disse que ia te mandar assim que Osíris viesse para a escola.

- Gabriel costuma monopolizar o coitado quando eu não estou, vou dar uma pregada nele. E ela vai poder me escrever. Mas por que ela quer me escrever?

- Ela acha melhor assim. É melhor você esperar pela carta dela.

- Ok. Depois você me fala onde vai ser a festa do aniversário de vocês. Vou aparecer por lá.

- Nas férias eu vejo isso.

- Bons sonhos. Se contente em voar.

* * *

Passaram boa parte do tempo treinando para que o corpo suportasse o poder deles, mas não deixavam de lado suas características.

Tiago e Sirius viviam para pegar pegadinhas nos outros três homens, já que respeitavam suas mulheres, mas Odin conseguia contorná-las, já que ele podia manipular o espaço.

Lilian vivia na biblioteca ali existente, apenas se lamentando por muitos estarem escritos em runas que ela não conhecia. Odin se ofereceu para ensinar a língua, mas ela mesma preferia treinar magia, pelo menos enquanto estivesse ali. Quando voltasse ela poderia estudar isso, já que vários mistérios poderiam estar resolvidos ali naquela biblioteca.

Mary estudava a arquitetura e as obras de arte presentes no castelo, era o que ela fazia na velha bota. E ficou encantada com a diversidade de culturas presentes ali. Odin tinha lhe dito que ele recolhia por onde passava e colocava neste castelo, que somente ele e Ly tinham acesso.

Gideon e Fabian preferiam estudar esgrima, assim teriam uma vantagem contra os comensais. Odin era especialista em diversas técnicas e os ensinava sempre que possível e deixava os dois treinando o que tinha ensinado.

Um pátio interno do castelo existia um lago, onde podia-se ter uma visualização do mundo real. Apenas Odin conseguia ouvir o que era dito, mas todos passavam alguns minutos visualizando seus entes queridos ali. Era difícil tirar Lilian e Mary dali, alguns dias. Mas a promessa de ver a todos pessoalmente em alguns dias era o suficiente para acalmar as mães.

* * *

- Eu não agüento mais essa espera. – disse Tiago, enquanto ele passeavam pelos jardins congelados daquele castelo. – Eu quero conhecer meus filhos logo.

- Tenha calma, Ti. – disse Lilian. – Devemos esperar pelo melhor momento. E o que não seria melhor que o aniversário deles.

- Mas como vamos saber onde será? – perguntou Fabian.

- Odin saberá. – disse Mary. – devemos confiar nele.

- Tem horas que eu não sei se fizemos o certo ao confiar nele. – falou Gideon.

- Eu fiz, qualquer coisa é melhor que ficar no inferno. – disse Sirius.

Ao falar isso ele teve uma sensação estranha, um arrepio na sua espinha. Virou se para a o caminho que trazia para o castelo e viu uma figura correndo ao longe.

Parecia ser um lobo, mas era muito maior que qualquer outro, parecia maior mesmo que um urso. Era tão grande que a pequena ave que o acompanhava passou despercebida.

- Se preparem para se defender. – disse Tiago.

- Não será necessário. – disse Odin aparecendo na frente deles. – Aquele é Fenrir.

- Aquele é o seu lobinho de estimação? Não tinha um animal maior não? – perguntou Sirius.

- Cérbero é maior e tem três cabeças. – disse Odin, se aproximando de Fenrir e Isis, crescendo a cada passo, ficando com três metros de altura e com aparência de um verdadeiro Viking.

- O que você tem pra mim? – perguntou para o Lobo, vendo que ele tinha uma coisa presa na coleira. – Uma carta de Lilian. Se precisar responder eu te chamo, agora pode ir namorar.

Com um latido, Fenrir chamou Isis, que estava sobrevoando os pais de seus donos.

Odin voltou ao normal, e leu a carta.

- O que diz a carta? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ela é pessoal, Ti. – disse Lilian.

- Concordo com ela, mas vocês vão gostar do PS. - Disse Odin. – E um convite para o aniversário deles, que será na Toca.

- Voltaremos direto para a Toca, então. – disse Gideon.

- Sim, se preparem que vamos às compras. – disse Odin. – Precisamos de presentes e vestes. Vocês preferem Roma, Paris ou Nova Iorque.

- Nova Iorque. – responderam.

- Partiremos em uma hora. E não voltaremos aqui mais, de lá vamos para a Toca.

* * *

Chegaram na Toca justamente quando Harry saía para arrumar os presentes das meninas. Se não tivesse prometido seguir o que Odin falava, Lilian tinha corrido para abraçar o filho.

- Eles vão sair daqui a pouco, eles poderão ficar um pouco confusos com tudo isso. Se lembrem que não existe nenhuma magia que possa ressuscitar ninguém, o que eu fiz foi buscar suas almas, e dar um novo corpo. Vocês estarão invisíveis. E Pontas, se segure.

Harry voltou a sair da casa, agora acompanhado por duas garotas, o que fez Mary ter que segurar o choro.

Odin foi se aproximando e escutou Harry dizendo:

- Mas vocês só poderão tirar ela daqui, quando aprenderem a andar com elas. Principalmente que elas possuem os mesmos feitiços da minha moto.

- Eu posso ensinar para Lilian. – disse ele ainda do outro lado do jardim.

Todos olhavam ele, e viram o viram parado ali com um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas na mão.

- Espero ter chegado a tempo. – disse ele com um sorriso.

Lilian não pensou em nada e correu para ele.

- Isso é parte do presente. – disse ele entregando o buquê e puxando a ruiva para um beijo cheio de saudades.

Quando eles se afastaram, Odin viu algo no olhar dela que ele não esperava. Raiva. E não viu que ela levantava a mão.

O som do tapa ecoou pelo jardim, fazendo todos os convidados fazerem caretas de dor.

- Isso é por ter me abandonado quando eu precisava de você. – disse ela. – Vou fazer pior que isso da próxima vez, ouviu Sr Tiago.

- Muito bem, _mio amore. _– disse ele a puxando para mais um beijo.

As pessoas se aproximaram para conhecer o namorado de Lilian.

- Agora tenho que entregar o resto do presente. – disse ele ao quebrar ao beijo para respirarem. – Harry, Sara. Se aproximem, ele serve para vocês também.

E com movimento de mão, uma luz iluminou algo atrás dele. Eram seis pessoas.

Quando as pessoas se recuperaram do choque ao reconhecer as pessoas ali paradas, sacaram as varinhas.

Ali estavam parados Tiago e Lilian Potter, Sirius Black, Mary Smith, Fabian e Gideon Prewett. VIVOS.

**NA:**

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Fiquei dois fins de semana inteiros só escrevendo ele.

Eu gosto muito do casal Tiago e Lilian por isso adoro multiplicá-lo. O Nome Tiago também serve para criar confusão com o Pontas original.

Se alguém tem duvidas sobre alguma passagem sobre mitologia tem alguns links ai em baixo para tentar solucionar isso, se não for possível, e só me avisar que eu tento responder sobre o que eu quis passar com isso, não quero ser o expert em mitologia, mas gostou bem disso e não podia deixar de colocá-la aqui.

(pt).(wikipedia).org/wiki/Chronos

(pt).(wikipedia).org/wiki/Prometeu

(pt).(wikipedia).org/wiki/Atlas_(mitologia)

(pt).(wikipedia).org/wiki/Ragnar%C3%B6k

(pt).(wikipedia).org/wiki/Hades_(reino)


	39. Vivos

Capítulo 39 – Vivos

Ali estavam parados Tiago e Lilian Potter, Sirius Black, Mary Smith, Fabian e Gideon Prewett. VIVOS.

Antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita, uma chuva de feitiços partiu das varinhas.

- O povim desconfiado. – disse Odin levantando a mão, fazendo os feitiços pararem no ar. – Eu não tive o trabalho de trazê-los de volta para vocês atacarem logo de cara.

- São eles, mesmo? – perguntou Ly.

- Sim, são os seus pais.

A menina correu ao encontro aos dois. Abraçando os e chorando. Harry seguiu a irmã com Shade.

O moreno se juntou ao abraço da Ly. Enquanto Sara pulava no colo da mãe.

- Senti tanta saudade de você. – disse a morena e depois de virou para Sirius. – Pai?

- Sou eu, minha filha. – disse ele emocionado.

Odin apareceu ao lado de Molly, era a única que não tinha lançado nenhum feitiço, além dos dragões e dos estudantes.

- Vai lá Molly, são os seus irmãos e eles ficaram meses me irritando para poder abraçar você.

Não foi preciso que ela percorresse todo o percurso, Gideon e Fabian também saíram correndo para encontrar com a irmã. O abraço durou quase cinco minutos, onde todos os outros ficaram paralisados, sem saber o que fazer.

- O que vocês tinham na cabeça ao enfrentar cinco comensais da morte sozinhos? – disse a ruiva brigando com os dois.

- Escutamos que eles iam atacar uma família contraria aos seus ideais para causar impacto. – disse Gideon.

- Sim, eles haviam escolhidos um com muitas crianças. – disse Fabian. – Os Weasley. Fizemos isso por vocês.

- Oh. – disse ela chorando.

Tonks se aproximou de Odin, enquanto Remo ia para os amigos.

- E os feitiços? – disse ela apontando para os raios coloridos que ainda estavam congelados no ar.

- Tinha me esquecido deles. – disse o cavaleiro, e com um movimento de mão eles desapareceram.

- Como você fez isso? –disse a metamorfomaga. – Não é possível sumir com feitiços assim.

- Eles não sumiram, só foram para outro lugar. – disse ele e vendo a pergunta na cara dela. – mandei para uma reunião dos comensais. Vai causar muita confusão. Não podia me desfazer de tantos feitiços bons assim, né?

- Claro que não. – disse ela indo em direção ao marido.

Remo se aproximou aos poucos dos amigos. Ele ainda não estava acreditando, mesmo sabendo que Odin tinha poder para isso. E ainda com receio de atrapalhar o encontro das famílias.

- Pontas, Almofadinha. São realmente vocês?

- Sim, Aluado somos nós. – disse Pontas.

- Minha prima fez você nos esquecer? – perguntou Almofadinhas.

- Não, é que é uma coisa impensável. Ninguém nunca pensou que fosse possível ressuscitar alguém.

- Isso continua impossível, meu caro Remo. – disse Lilian. – Deixemos que o Odin explique isso.

- Sirius, você parece mais novo. Como se não tivesse passado anos em Azkaban. – disse Tonks se juntando a eles.

- São efeitos do tempo, se ele pode controlar o tempo, ele pode reverter seus efeitos. – disse Mary. – Vai me dizer que não percebeu que seu marido está mais jovem também.

- Agora você não tem uma desculpa para não ter filhos. – disse a auror.

- Gente, vamos entrar, que lá dentro eu dou todas as explicações. – disse Odin, chamando atenção de todos. – tem muita comida boa lá. Não podemos desperdiçar o trabalho da Molly.

- Finalmente alguém teve uma idéia boa. – disse Rony, fazendo todos rirem.

Todos entraram, cumprimentando os recém chegados. Mas aos poucos tudo foi se silenciando e as pessoas começaram a olhar para Odin.

- _Mio Drago_, acho que eles querem as explicações agora. – disse Ly.

- Sim, _mio Giglio_. – disse ele. – Pessoal, gostaria da atenção de todos.

- Não sei se você reparou, mas você já tem. – disse Gina.

- Mas agora eu tenho toda ela. – disse ele e recebeu uma língua como resposta, Molly não gostou. – Não existe nenhum feitiço que ressuscita alguém, como todos demonstraram saber ao nos atacar. Mas sabemos também que cada um tem dom e poderes diferentes. Alguns podem mudar de forma, outros podem falar línguas diferentes facilmente. Eu posso manipular o espaço, como vocês viram lá fora. Isso significa que, além do que vocês podem imaginar. Eu posso andar entre dimensões. Sei que é difícil acreditar nisso, mas existem inúmeras dimensões, com criaturas e ambientes variados. Uma dessas dimensões é justamente o mundo dos mortos, onde as almas dos mortos se dirigem. Lá encontrei algumas almas que poderiam voltar. Meu conhecimento das dimensões é grande, já que cai em um monte antes de perceber o que eu fazia. Muitas lendas contam sobre elas, uma delas pode restaurar um corpo. Ficamos lá por um tempo reaprendeno a usar o corpo e os poderes.

- Você pode fazer isso mesmo? – perguntou Moody. – Por que não trouxe outros, Beijo Fenwick ou Marlene Mckinnon?

- Eu só consigo fazer isso com que eu tenho alguma ligação. Tiago e Lilian são pais da Ly. Sirius e Mary são os da Shade, que como foi criada como irmã dela, é uma ligação. Sem contar que Mary foi como uma mãe para ela. E os Prewett, bem são irmãos da Molly, por si só já é motivo o bastante. Já que ela considera todos seus filhos. Mas preciso de um motivo pra isso, não posso apenas trazer quem quiser de volta, tem que ter mais um motivo. E não conheço os outros para saber se tinham, nem tinha tempo para pesquisar. Se fosse assim, poderíamos ter agora Merlin conosco.

- Uma pena. – disse Kim.

A festa voltou ao ritmo anterior. Carlinhos puxou Odin para um canto.

- Nem vem que você sabe que eu estava certo. – disse ele sem nenhuma emoção.

- Sim, sei. Eu quero saber por que você não contou sobre nossa verdadeira identidade.

- Tem muita coisa para explicar, e hoje é dia de festa. Nenhum de vocês contou nada, por que eu deveria.

- Você está certo.

- Sempre estou certo. – disse Odin. – Sirius vai quer ter uma conversinha com você por namorar a filhinha dele.

- Assim como você teve com o seu xará?

- Não, ele levou na boa. Tem um pouco de ciúmes por eu conhecê-la melhor. Nada mais, ele sabe que eu posso cuidar da Isis. Aliás, eles sabem quem somos. Boa sorte.

* * *

No final da festa, ficou a dúvida de onde dormiriam.

- Por que não dormimos ali. – disse Odin apontando para uma porta que não existia antes.

- Não me lembro de ter uma porta ali. – disse Arthur. – Nem mesmo depois de termos enfeitiçado para caber todo mundo.

- Pai, foi Odin quem colocou isso ai. – disse Gina rindo da confusão do pai.

- Tem quarto para todo mundo, até mesmo para quem já está hospedado, é só falar. Claro que eles são enfeitiçados para não haver visitas noturnas. Quarto de meninas, somente meninas. Quarto de meninos, somente meninos. Isso vale para todos os quartos da casa. – disse Odin.

- Gostei de você. – disse Molly.

Nos novos quartos ficaram Tiago e Lilian, Sirius e Mary, Fred e George e Remo e Tonks. Carlinhos, Percy, Fabian, Gideon e Odin ficaram com um cada.

* * *

Harry mais uma vez acordou cedo. Mas desta vez não esbarrou em Gina pelo caminho, só que não o único a se levantar. Molly estava na cozinha e ele encontrou com Odin na sala.

- Oi, meninos. – disse a matriarca Weasley ao vê-los. – Sentem-se, que em poucos minutos sai uma rodada de comida. Essa casa está muito cheia hoje.

A animação dela foi contagiante, os dois se olharam.

- Vamos ajudar. – disse Harry.

- Acho bom aumentar um pouco essa cozinha. – disse Odin.

Em instantes a mesa já comportava a todos, assim como a própria cozinha. O fogão aumentou tendo mais espaço para que eles cozinhassem.

- Acho que as panelas do Largo, serão mais uteis aqui que lá, neste momento. – disse Harry convocando seus utensílios.

Agora com mais quatro mãos o café saiu mais rápido e ninguém precisaria sair da cozinha. Aos poucos as pessoas foram chegando em grupos. Odin se sentou com Ly e Harry com Gina quando essas chegaram.

- Viu, Gina. Você não é a única bem servida não. Eu também tenho um namorado que sabe cozinhar. – disse Ly.

- Tá Vendo, Black. – disse Mary. – Assim que as coisas devem ser divisão de tarefas. Vocês acreditam que esse cachorro aqui não sabe nem mesmo esquentar água para um chá?

O Café foi bem animado principalmente com as histórias contadas pelos marotos, que normalmente tinham três versões, o do Sirius e Tiago, a de Lilian e Mary, e a verdadeira que era contada pelo Remo.

A abertura dos presentes foi também uma festa, já que os gêmeos resolveram narrar tudo que acontecia, inclusive o tombo que Percy levou.

Depois que aqueles que precisavam trabalhar saíram, Harry olhou sério para os pais, era o momento de contar a sua história para eles. Odin tinha lhe contado na noite anterior que ele deveria fazer isso, e quanto antes melhor.

Sentaram na sala aqueles que foram revividos, além de todos os estudantes, Molly, Odin, Remo e Carlinhos. Gina estava ao lado de Harry para passar força, enquanto Ly queria tirar o atraso e sentou se no colo de Odin, se aconchegando bem nele.

Harry foi contando tudo o que aconteceu com ele, vendo a reação de seus pais. Lilian ficou indignada com o tratamento que sua irmã deu a ele, enquanto Tiago começou a confabular, com os outros marotos, o que fariam com Snape. A maior confusão ocorreu mesmo quando ele contou sobre o último ano, principalmente sobre o envenenamento que sofreu. Mary e Lilian ficaram revoltadas com a atitude dele, mesmo sobre efeito de tal poção. Dizendo que ele deveria ter se controlado mais e pedido ajuda mais cedo. Tiago preferiu nada falar. Mas Sirius abriu a boca e disse que ele deveria ter aproveitado mais. Não é preciso dizer que ele foi amaldiçoado por todas as mulheres ali presentes, inclusive Molly.

Quando ele contou sobre a mudança em Petúnia, Lilian ficou meio desconfiada, mas preferiu ver com os próprios olhos.

Combinaram de visitar os Dursley depois do almoço, iriam Lilian, Tiago, Harry, Gina, Ly e Odin. Sara preferiu ficar com os pais, e por não sabiam a reação dos trouxas a Sirius, este teve que ficar para trás, mesmo reclamando, só parou quando percebeu que Carlinhos ficaria também, e poderia ter "A" conversa com o tratadorzinho de dragões.

Aparataram no jardim traseiro, não era uma boa idéia Tiago e Lilian aparecessem pelo mundo trouxa, sendo que todos sabiam que eles tinham morrido.

Harry se adiantou e bateu na porta.

- Harry, que surpresa. – disse Petúnia dando um abraço nele. – Espero que tenha gostado do presente.

- Gostei. Viemos fazer uma visitinha. – disse ele.

Petúnia olhou para o jardim esperando encontrar a sobrinha, mas não agüentou o choque de ver a irmã e desmaiou.

Harry, que havia previsto algo assim, aparou a queda.

- Vamos entrar. – disse ele.

O moreno acomodou a tia no sofá e todos esperaram que ela acordasse.

Aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência, a primeira pessoa que viu a fez entrar em pânico.

- Eu morri? Estou vendo fantasmas.

- Não, você não morreu Petty. – disse Lilian. – Eu já te disse que fantasmas existem.

- Como? Você está viva? Naquela carta dizia que vocês morreram. – disse ela vendo que Tiago estava ali também.

-Sim, nós morremos. – disse Tiago antes de começar a explicar as coisas de forma mais simples possível, pois até mesmo para ele o assunto era difícil de ser entendido.

- Esse mundo da magia é muito maluco. – disse Petúnia.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – disse Odin.

- Lily, eu tenho que pedir desculpas para você como agi com você e com o Harry. Eu senti inveja por você ser bruxa, mas acabei vendo meu erro.

- Harry já explicou tudo. – disse Lilian. – Agora temos uma segunda chance, podemos viver tudo de forma diferente.

- Não sei como vocês podem ter um coração tão grande. – disse Petúnia.

- Também gostaria de saber. – disse Tiago. – Ela vivia defendendo o Seboso.

- Você vivia atacando o Snape.

- Eu nunca gostei muito desse ai. – disse Petúnia.

- Viu não só sou eu. – disse Tiago.

- Só você se importava com ele, mãe. – disse Harry. – Nem mesmo os comensais vão muito com a cara dele.

- Ele me dá arrepios quando me olha daquele jeito. – disse Ly.

- O QUE? – disseram os dois Tiagos.

- Eu mato. – disse Odin.

- Nada disso. – disse Ly. – Você não vai matar ninguém.

- Você já tinha me prometido que eu ia dar um jeito no Malafoy.

- Ele pode. – disse a ruiva.

A resposta de Lilian ficou perdida, pois neste momento entrou em casa Duda. Ele não percebeu a presença de ninguém, a não ser a de Ly.

- Oi gatinha. – disse ele.

- E Harry, bem que você me disse que ele é um porco, sem ofensas tia.

- Você deve ser a minha priminha, Lilian. Eu não sou qualquer coisa que esse maluco tenha dito de mim. Podemos sair para que possamos nos conhecer melhor.

- Você realmente acha que eu trocaria meu namorado por você.

- Seu namorado não é nada perto de mim.

- Por que você não vira e consta por você mesmo. – disse a ruiva.

Ele se virou e deu de cara com o peito de alguém.

- Eu avisei que ele era maior que eu. –disse Harry.

- Nem adianta correr, eu vou te achar onde estiver. – disse Odin. – É melhor nem dormir, pois farei ter pesadelos para sempre.

Duda mais uma vez saiu correndo com as mãos no traseiro.

- Não se preocupe, Sra Dursley. Foi apenas uma ameaça, que às vezes é mais eficiente que o castigo. - disse o cavaleiro.

* * *

A casa estava praticamente vazia. Shade e Ly estavam se despedindo de Carol que viajaria no dia seguinte para o Brasil. Molly havia saído com Rony e Hermione para fazer algumas compras. Fabian e Gideon estavam tentando resolver suas vidas. Tiago e Lilian estavam escolhendo uma casa para eles morarem. Enquanto Sirius e Mary haviam voltado para o apartamento do maroto em Londres.

Isto significava que Harry e Gina estavam sozinhos na Toca. Mais precisamente, eles estavam no quarto de Rony. Com o reaparecimento dos pais do moreno, eles tinham ficado um pouco comportados. Mas isso apenas deixava o desejo maior.

Os amassos começaram calmos. Mas foram logo esquentando. Ambos estavam completamente entregues ao momento.

Em um dado momento, Harry subiu a mão pela coxa da ruiva, por baixo da saia. Não foi um movimento calculado, mas ele não se importou com isso. Mas a ruiva reagiu de forma um pouco inesperada. Ela apenas segurou a mão dele, a beijou. Se levantou dizendo:

- Ainda não.

A ruiva saiu de perto deixando ele na vontade.

- Você sabe que isso tudo é culpa sua. – disse Reflex.

-Você tava ai o tempo todo?

- Eu sou seu reflexo. Sempre estou com você.

- Esqueci disso. Mas como assim a culpa é minha?

- Você realmente acha que ela quer sua primeira vez assim, no quarto do irmão, aproveitando um momento que vocês estão sozinhos em casa?

- Não tinha pensado nisso. – disse ele envergonhado.

- Ela quer algo romântico, único, especial. Como o Odin esta fazendo. Ele anda procurando uma dimensão ideal para isso.

- O QUE?

- Calma, menino. Ele só quer deixar tudo pronto para quando acontecer.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu vivo na dimensão dos espelhos.

- E mesmo, ele anda entre dimensões.

- Além do mais, a Gina não quer ser igual às outras. Isso pode ser também uma punição pelo que aconteceu com você. Se você tivesse se controlado mais ou pedido ajuda antes...

- Nunca saberei. – disse ele emburrado. – Agora só me resta esperar, planejar e tomar um banho gelado, antes que Rony chegue.

- Eles possuem almas de dragões, fênix e outros animais fantásticos, mas continuam sendo humanos, com muitos de seus problemas. – disse Reflex quando Harry saiu do quarto.


	40. Questões resolvidas

Capítulo 40 –Questões Resolvidas

Tiago e Lilian levaram Harry e Ly para a nova casa. Ela era grande e simples. Os quartos dos meninos eram bem parecidos com os que eles tinham na Sede.

Quem não gostou nada dessa mudança foi Shade, que ficou sozinha pela primeira vez, apesar de ter os pais, e Molly, que reclamou que a casa estava ficando vazia.

- Agora só falta um quarto para os elfos. – disse Ly, depois de visitar toda a casa.

- Elfos? – perguntou Lilian. –Por que teríamos elfos? Não é por que somos ricos que precisamos de elfos, minha filha.

- Mas mãe, nós temos elfos. – disse Harry.

- Como? – perguntou ela surpresa.

- Dobby e Winki. Se lembra deles? Eles trabalham para mim, mas não são escravos. Eles trabalham por que querem, gostam até. E o Monstro, que fez parte da minha herança do Sirius. Odin me disse que mesmo que vocês tenham voltado, algumas magias não podem ser desfeitas e uma é essa.

- Eles cuidam de nós em Hogwarts também. – disse Ly, para tentar amenizar as coisas. – Gostamos deles.

- Ok, podemos ficar com eles, mas teremos que pagar pelos serviços. – disse a ruiva.

- Se você conseguir convencê-los disso. – disse Tiago dando os ombros.

Agora aquela era uma família feliz.

Harry foi para seu quarto, fazer sua lição de poções, ele não gostava do Snape, mas também não podia deixar uma desculpa para que o professor o aborrecesse.

- Harry, podemos conversar? – disse Lilian abrindo um pouco a porta depois de bater.

- Claro, mãe. – disse ele largando a pena e se virando para ela.

Lilian o chamou para se sentar na cama para que ambos pudessem ficar frente a frente. O que Harry viu no olhar da mãe não o agradou.

- Harry já te disse isso, eu estou muito decepcionada com você. – disse a ruiva.

- Com o que? Eu juro que não aprontei nada na escola.

- Não estou falando de seguir os passos do seu pai. Estou falando do episódio da Poção Capital.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Andei pesquisando sobre ela, lendo em alguns livros perdidos. Claro que quem achou foi Odin.

- Então foi ele quem fez eles se perderem. – o moreno tentou fazer graça, mas sem efeito.

- Isso não interessa. Também conversei com ele e a Palas. E não adianta perguntar não descobri quem ela é. Descobri que você podia ter resistido mais, ou ao menos pedido ajuda mais cedo.

- Eu achei que se liberasse um pouco poderia controlar melhor.

- Você devia ter pedido ajuda assim que percebeu. Sei que você não confia mais em Dumbledore, mas ele podia ter ajudado. Minerva ou Remo também. Até mesmo um de seus amigos, que poderia ficar de olho em você e ajudar no seu controle. Você ficou com aquelas meninas por que quis.

Ele abaixou os olhos, sua mãe tinha alguma razão.

- Sem contar que você magoou muito a Gina. Não ela não me falou nada. Foi a Luna, não podia falar com as outras meninas, já que a Lilian e Sara ficaram do seu lado e acho que a Hermione não se posicionaria entre os dois. A Luna pode parecer diferente, mas é uma boa menina, me contou o que se passou com a ruiva.

- Eu nunca cheguei a falar com ela sobre isso mesmo. – disse Harry triste. – Não queria que ela sofresse com isso.

- Acho que o pior de tudo ainda foi namorar a Carol. Tinha tanta coisa que você podia fazer para afastar as meninas, não precisava disso. Nem mesmo Sirius usou uma desculpa dessas para fazer ciúmes na Mary, olha que ele fez muita coisa.

- Me desculpe. – disse ele. – Realmente achei que era o melhor. Devia ter tentado falar com a Gina, mas estamos meio magoados um com o outro por causa do baile. Achei que ela não me queria mais, mais um erro meu.

- Pense sobre isso, antes de dar mais um passo no relacionamento com ela. – disse ela, e saiu do quarto deixando o filho pensativo.

"Ainda bem que ele consegue ver que errou, pelo menos não fará a menina sofrer mais." – pensou Lilian.

* * *

A Toca estava toda enfeitada para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Haviam posto uma tenda no jardim, para acomodar todo mundo.

Aquele que foram ressuscitados tiveram que alterar suas feições para não criar confusão, principalmente os irmãos Prewett e Sirius. Os dois primeiros fizeram isso, pois sua família ainda não sabia que eles voltaram. E Sirius ainda era considerado por muito criminoso.

- Que cara é essa, Gi? – perguntou Harry.

- Essa roupa. Não sei como deixei que escolhessem para mim. – disse a ruiva.

- Não sei por quê. – disse Harry. – Você está linda nesse vestido.

- Ah Harry. – disse ela derretida.

- Melhor que se tivesse vestida para como a Gabrielle. – disse Hermione.

- Sim, você não ficaria muito legal vestida como aquela menininha. – disse Sara.

- Principalmente se você entrasse com ela na frente da Fleur. – disse Lilian.

- Ainda bem que ela desistiu dessa idéia. – disse Gina.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Luna. – Até o aniversário deles ela ainda queria isso.

- Não sei. – disse a caçula Weasley. – Mas isso parece que tem dedo de dragão.

- Posso ter falado que você ia ficar extremamente bonita naquele vestido perto da Gabrielle, e possivelmente ninguém ia tirar o olho de você. Acho que ela não gostou muito, saiu correndo para falar com a irmã. – disse Harry.

- Por que você não fez isso antes? – perguntou Gina.

- Acho que Zeus tem uma namorada ciumenta, que não ia quer que ele ficasse conversando com uma meia Veela que tem uma queda por ele. – disse Odin, chegando perto do grupo e abraçando a namorada.

- Essa sua mania de saber tudo é meio assustadora. – disse Rony.

- Eu não sei tudo, só conheço esse dois há muito tempo. – disse o cavaleiro.

Todos riram e foram para os seus lugares, já que Arthur estava anunciando que iam começar com a cerimônia.

Ela ocorreu tranquilamente e logo todos estavam se divertindo na festa.

Harry e Gina estavam dançando no meio do salão.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não sabia que você dançava. – disse a ruiva. – Por isso não te reconheci no Baile, meu Anjo da Morte.

- Ora, minha diabinha, saber eu continuo não sabendo, mas com você as coisas são diferentes. – respondeu ele. – Na verdade a Lilian me ensinou uns passos antes da sua festa ano passado, só para que eu não pisasse no seu pé.

- Bobo. – disse ela depois de um beijo.

- Aliás, eu só gosto de dançar com você. – disse ele com mais um beijo.

- Eu nunca pensei que Sirius fosse do tipo pai protetor. – disse a ruiva ao ver o animago, chegar perto de Carlinhos e Shade, com uma cara fechada.

- Isso porque ele é pai há uma semana, imagina como seria se ele criasse a menina. – respondeu Harry. – Aposto que ele se transformaria em cachorro e seria um cão de guarda muito atuante.

- Posso até imaginar a cena. – disse ela rindo.

Desta vez quem pegou o buque foi a Mary. Sirius ficou sem saber o que pensar, mas logo tomou uma atitude digna de um Maroto.

Sacou de dentro do bolso uma caixinha e ajoelhando na frente dela oferecendo. Aquele era o anel que ele tinha comprado para pedir a loira em casamento anos antes.

* * *

O aniversário de Gina desta vez foi algo menor, mais íntimo, apenas um jantar para os familiares da ruiva, os Potter, Black, Luna e Neville.

A ruiva estava muito feliz com isso. Todos estavam se divertindo, esquecendo completamente da guerra.

A animação era total. Principalmente por causa dos Marotos, que tentavam mostrar para os gêmeos que eles ainda são amadores.

As duas duplas de encrenqueiros saíram para armar os fogos de artifício que os gêmeos tinham preparados para a ocasião.

Pouco depois, uma coruja marrom entra pela janela, deixa uma carta para Gina e sai sem esperar resposta.

- De quem será? – perguntou Molly.

- Não sei. – disse a ruivinha. – Não tem remetente.

- Cuidado. – disse Hermione.

- Não vejo nada de errado nesta carta. – disse Gui, que já tinha voltado da lua de mel, depois de executar um feitiço de reconhecimento de magia na carta.

_Ginevra_

_Gostaria de felicitar pelo seu aniversário, antes de mais nada. _

_Sei que parece estranho que eu esteja te escrevendo, depois de afirmar minha opção de abrir mão do contrato mágico. Mas não poderia deixar passar essa data festiva. _

_Não mudei minha decisão. Fique tranqüila. Principalmente que sei que seu coração já está ocupado. _

_Fico feliz que você também esteja seguindo com sua vida. _

_Mais uma vez Felicidades. _

_Descendente de Lion. _

- Achei que esse cara tinha desistido. – disse George que havia voltado com o irmão para chamar todos.

- Ele desistiu. – disse Ly. – Mas não perdeu a educação.

- Espero. – disse Fred. – Já nos acostumados com o Porco Espinho.

- Vocês poderiam falar menos bobagem. – disse Rony. – Nem parece que saíram das fraldas.

- Parece que o Roniquinho saiu. – disse Carlinhos.

Lilian olhava tudo aquilo de forma pensativa. Mas todos acabaram esquecendo a carta quando foram lembrados pelos marotos dos fogos.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Gina e Carlinhos resolveram contar para sua família o fato deles serem Dragões Divinos, e as curiosidades de cada um deles.

Infelizmente não puderam contar com a ajuda dos outros, principalmente Odin e Palas. Molly foi a primeira a aceitar tudo ao olhar para os irmãos. Arthur foi o mais cético, mas acabou se convencendo quando Gina curou uma queimadura que Carlinhos tinha há anos, e ninguém tinha conseguido curar.

Mas o fato de Molly aceitar, não impediu dela ficar mais preocupada ainda com eles envolvidos na guerra.

* * *

- Bom Dia, Odin. – Disse Lilian ao ver o moreno chegar. – Vou avisar a Lilian que você já chegou.

- Onde vocês vão hoje? – perguntou Harry demonstrando apenas curiosidade.

- Vou apresentar a minha família pra ela. – disse Odin.

- Isso é um grande passo.

- É, mas foi bem pensado. A Ly achou meio estranho eu conhecer a família dela, e ela não conhecer a minha. Para o resto vamos com calma.

- Sei, até já arrumou uma dimensão especial para isso.

- Você quer realmente discutir isso comigo?

- Acho que sim. – disse ele embaraçado. – Vamos para o meu quarto.

Os dois subiram para o quarto de Harry.

-Bem na verdade, acho que prefiro discutir sobre mim e Gina. – disse Harry. – EU não poderia conversar sobre isso com o Rony, ou outro Weasley, prefiro manter as coisas no nível amigável, sabe como eles são super protetores com relação a Gina.

- Então também não falaremos sobre o meu namoro. –disse Odin com um sorriso.

- Preciso de alguém da minha idade para conversar. Hermione não conta dessa vez, acho melhor falar com um homem. Toda vez que estou sozinho com a Gina, as coisas tendem a sair um pouco do meu controle. E assim acabo ficando pior quando não acontece. Não era assim antes.

- A culpa é toda sua.

- Eu sei. E sei que você pensa assim também, Reflex me contou.

A pergunta estava espantada na cara do cavaleiro, até o citado começou a mexer e chamou sua atenção.

- Ah, o seu reflexo fofoqueiro. Mas continuo afirmando isso. Você ficou muito tempo envenenado. Você vai ter que conviver com isso durante toda a sua vida. Você tem um desejo maior pela Gina, pelo menos apenas por ela. Não se preocupe isso, são informações da Palas. Sabe como ela tem conhecimento maior que todos nós, por ter nascido primeiro e encontrado ELES.

- Então to ferrado. – disse ele desconsolado.

- Nem tanto, você pode ficar no controle da situação. E é só com a Gina. O grande problema é que você vacilou feio com ela.

- Eu sei. – disse Harry frustrado.

- De tempo ao tempo. – disse Odin.

- O Senhor do Tempo aqui é você.

- O que eu quero dizer é para deixar as coisas irem no ritmo dela, Mostre para ele que você quer mais que isso, Que ela é única, e sempre será a única a ter seu coração. O mais importante é que ela tenha a decisão.

- _Mio amore_, estou pronta. – disse Ly entrando no quarto. – espero não ter interrompido nada.

- Já tínhamos acabado. – disse Odin e falando apenas para que Harry ouvisse. – Lembre do que eu disse, Ela manda.


	41. Livro?

Capítulo 41 – Livro?

- Anda logo. – gritou Lilian. – Assim vamos nos atrasar. Ainda temos que passar na Toca.

Ly estava sentada tranquilamente no sofá rindo da situação.

- Podia ser pior. – disse ela. – Poderíamos ter que esperar o Tio Almofadinhas.

- Nem me lembra, ele quase atrasou o meu casamento. Imagina o padrinho atrasar, principalmente que ele quem estava com as alianças. Ainda bem que a Mary adiantou duas horas todos os relógios da casa dele, assim ele chegou na hora.

- Acho que vamos ter que pedir para o Odin ficar de olho nele no casamento dele. Assim ele pode atrasar o quanto quiser e ainda chagar cedo. – disse Ly rindo.

- Por falar nele, onde Odin está?

- Ele está na Romênia, vários dragões estão na época de reprodução. E uma época difícil e que muitos tentam se aproveitar para roubar ovos, e sangue dos dragões.

- Espero que ele não tenha muitos problemas. – disse Lilian, e se virando para as escadas. – TIAGO POTTER DESÇA AGORA.

- Já to aqui. – disse ele terminando de descer as escadas.

Ele agora estava com os cabelos castanhos claros e olhos negros. Na opinião da esposa parecia o irmão mais velho de Hermione, e não do filho, já que a diferença de idade entre eles era pequena agora.

Ela também estava diferente, seus cabelos estavam pretos e seus olhos azuis. Tinham que se disfarçar, até o fim da guerra, e só depois poderiam acertar tudo com o ministério.

- Vamos logo que Harry está nos esperando lá. – disse Lilian.

- Eu ainda não entendo por que ele foi na frente. – disse Tiago.

- Tenta convencer um Potter a ficar longe de sua ruiva.

- Você tentou. – respondeu ele.

- Mas como você pode ver, nem mesmo a morte foi capaz disso.

- Vocês poderiam namorar depois, quando ficarem sozinhos. – disse Ly. – Eu ainda quero pegar um trem hoje.

Aparataram diretamente nos jardins da Toca, e foram recebidos por Molly.

- Eu não consigo me acostumar com esses disfarces. – disse a anfitriã. – Não vejo a dessa maldita guerra acabar.

- Eu também. – disse Lilian, só uma mãe sabia a preocupação de outra com seus filhos envolvidos na guerra.

Na sala, Harry estava sentado abraçado com Gina em um sofá, e todos os Weasley estavam de olho nos dois. Se bem que Carlinhos estava mais interessado em conversar com Shade em um canto e Rony estava namorando com Mione em outro canto.

- Sirius já chegou? – perguntou Tiago espantado com a presença de Shade e Mary ali.

- Nem mesmo esses anos, sozinho, o mudaram. – disse Mary. – Ainda tá lá na frente do espelho vendo sua nova cara.

- Esse é o Almofadinhas que eu conheço. – disse Tiago.

- Ele provavelmente só vai aparecer na estação. – disse Lilian.

- Melhor irmos. – disse Molly. – A estação vai estar cheia.

Todos foram aparatando, com exceção de Gina, que ainda não podia, ou fazia isso para ir sempre agarradinha com o namorado.

Molly estava com razão, a plataforma 9 e ½ estava muito cheia. As pessoas estavam muito preocupadas com a guerra. Principalmente agora que os comensais estavam usando uma tática diferente, eles estavam fazendo pequenos ataques direcionados.

- Eu não quero receber nenhuma coruja falando que vocês não se comportaram. – disse Molly.

- Você já recebeu alguma do Rony? – perguntou Lilian curiosa, querendo saber se teria recebido uma de Harry.

- Só para contar as aventuras desses três, mas isso foi antes da guerra. – disse ela.

- Então, vale para os dois também. – disse Lilian.

- Amor, deixa eles. – disse Tiago. – Sem contar que eles podem mandar uma fênix ou uma harpia com as cartas.

- Oi pessoal. – disse Sirius aparecendo ali, loiro como um descendente de Veela.

- Sempre atrasado. – reclamou Mary.

- Eu sempre tenho que estar perfeito. – disse ele com um ar superior.

- Você sabe que sua mãe sempre mentiu par você quando falava isso, né? – disse Mary tirando o sorriso da cara dele.

- Melhor despedirmos dos meninos. – disse Lilian, evitando uma briguinha de casal. – Nathy já chegou e o trem já vai partir.

Eles acabaram de dar recomendações, claro que Tiago e Sirius eram para eles aprontarem, principalmente com Snape.

* * *

Mais uma vez eles conseguiram uma cabine para eles, e Hermione e Rony foram para a cabine dos Monitores, já que ambos eram monitores chefes agora, juntamente com Gina. Luna e Neville logo se juntaram a ele.

Ficaram ali imaginando o que os marotos fariam agora que estavam sozinhos e soltos no mundo. Ly tinha absoluta certeza de que aprontariam muito ainda mais se contassem com Odin. Shade ficou muito feliz por Carlinhos ir para Romênia, Sirius ainda não aceitou bem o relacionamento deles. Quando Gina chegou disse que provavelmente Molly estaria controlando eles.

Aos poucos as coisas a conversa foi mudando de assunto.

Alguns colegas passaram ali, cumprimentando o grupo, parando para conversar um pouco, mas nada de grave aconteceu.

Até que a cicatriz de Harry começou a doer. Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava mais no trem, e sim em um quarto escuro a sua frente estavam dois comensais. Ele reconheceu Bellatriz, mas o outro ele não reconheceu.

- Mestre, encontramos a livraria que você ordenou, mas fomos reconhecidos e rapidamente o local se encheu de membros daquela maldita ordem. – disse Bella.

-Então vocês falharam novamente. – disse Harry, mas não era sua voz.

- Na verdade não totalmente. – disse o outro comensal. – Conseguimos capturar o dono da livraria e conseguimos uma informação interessante.

- Fale logo. – disse Harry.

- Depois que começamos a tortura, ele abriu o bico. – disse Bella com um sorriso malvado no rosto. – Ele disse que possuía o livro, mas ele o vendeu no ano passado. Ele nos deu toda a descrição do comprador. Já estamos procurando por ele.

- Como foi a batalha? – perguntou ele tentando evitar punir esse dois.

- Tivemos alguns feridos, mas felizmente ninguém foi capturado. Deixamos dois membros da ordem muito feridos, uma pena que não foi ninguém ligado ao Potter. – disse Bella.

- Saiam. – Ordenou Harry. – Quero que me tragam a memória do livreiro sobre esse comprador.

- Novamente alguém está na minha frente. – Disse Harry ao se ver sozinho. - Mas agora saberei quem é esse maldito. E finalmente saberei a extensão dos poderes do Potter. E qual é a relação dele com os Dragões. Já que nem mesmo o velho do Dumbledore sabe que Anjo de Fogo era como denominavam os dragões antigamente. Assim poderei usar isso contra a maldita profecia.

Harry forçou a mente a voltar, e se viu deitado no banco do trem, no colo de Gina.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Gina.

- Estive na mente de Voldemort novamente. Houve um confronto entre os comensais e a Ordem. – respondeu ele.

- Isso é terrível. – disse Neville.

- Sim, parece que dois membros da ordem estão mal, mas ninguém morreu. Ninguém da família, acredito eu. – disse Harry.

- O que aconteceu para que isso ocorresse? – perguntou Shade.

- Voldemort está atrás de informações sobre nós, digo, os Dragões Divinos. Felizmente tem alguém impediu, ele estava atrás de um livro que pode conter algumas informações.

- Isso é coisa do Odin. – disse Ly. – Ele tem tentado evitar que qualquer informação sobre nós caia em mãos erradas. Ele me pediu para pegar um livro na biblioteca que contem algo, deve ser uma cópia do que Voldemort está atrás.

- Algum filho de comensal pode pegar antes. – disse Hermione.

- Não pode. Esse livro só pode ser retirado com assinatura de dois professores. Sendo um deles o professor de DCAT. – disse Ly calmamente. – Eu já tenho as assinaturas, amanhã cedo eu pegarei e mandarei para casa pela Isis.

- Mas você tem que devolver o livro em uma semana. – disse Luna.

- Sim, mas não precisa ser exatamente o mesmo livro. Vou fazer uma cópia do restante do livro, e devolver.

-Essa é uma boa. – disse Rony. – Mas quando aconteciam essas invasões, você ficava mau. E isso não acontece deste o NOM de História da Magia.

- Voldemort tem usado Oclumência, assim eu não posso entrar na mente dele. Mas como parece que o assunto era de nosso interesse acabei vendo. E quanto as minhas dores depois, você devia saber que sua irmã tem poder de cura. Desde que eu caí, ela tem me curado.

- Temos que tentar contatar alguém da Ordem quando chegarmos. – Disse Nathy. – Harry, assim que chegarmos, quero que aparete comigo até o Remo. Depois volta.

- Mas, por que ele tem que voltar? – perguntou Neville, sem entender.

- Se ninguém me ver chegando com as carruagens, isso não será notado, mas o Harry, com certeza, perceberão se ele não estiver lá. – respondeu a auror.

*Nathy se juntou a eles assim que entraram no salão, e ninguém mais percebeu que ela não estava com eles. Disse que depois conversaria com eles sobre isso.

Harry passou toda a seleção analisando a situação, e também as reações dos alunos. Aparentemente ninguém mais sabia desse ataque, que parecia ser o maior dos últimos meses, já que ocorreu luta entre os comensais e a Ordem.

Nem mesmo os sonserinos demonstravam algo.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou Gina. – Eu posso ter te curado, mas você ainda precisa de energia.

- Estava pensando. Nem vi que a comida sendo servida. – disse ele de forma gentil.

- Pois pode tratar de comer. – disse ela de forma mandona.

- É pra já. – disse ele.

- Assim que eu gosto. – disse ela. – E sem piadinhas Rony.

- Eu não ia falar nada. – disse ele.

-Sei. – respondeu a ruiva.

Assim que terminaram de comer se levantaram e rumaram para a torre da Grifinória. Gina prometeu contar para Luna o que estava acontecendo na manhã seguinte. A ruiva, o irmão e Mione tiveram que ajudar aos alunos novatos a irem para a torre.

Harry, Neville e as meninas logo chegaram na torre, novamente estavam tão absortos na conversa que nem repararam que a Madame Gorda abriu a passagem para eles sem senha novamente.

Sentaram em frente a lareira e esperaram os monitores chegarem.

Ficaram conversando para passar o tempo e todos terem ido dormir. Não demorou muito, já que todos estavam cansados, pela empolgação anterior.

- O que aconteceu, Nathy? – perguntou Harry assim que o último aluno subiu para seu quarto.

- Parece que os Comensais realmente queriam um livro com informações sobre os seus poderes. – disse a metamorfomaga. – Mas desta vez um membro da Ordem, que vocês não conhecem, presenciou e alertou ao resto da ordem. Foram juntos alguns aurores e foram dois deles que foram feridos mais gravemente, mas não correm risco de morrerem. Pelo que a vendedora contou foi realmente Odin quem comprou o livro. Parece que algo a ver com um sotaque latino. Infelizmente ninguém sabe sobre o dono da livraria. Ninguém das nossas famílias esteve envolvido dessa vez.

Nada mais foi falado, já que todos entendiam o que estavam acontecendo. Foram todos dormir depois dessa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione vasculhou todo o jornal para ver se algo saia, mas nada tinha saído.

- Não acredito que eles estejam escondendo as coisas novamente. – disse ela.

- Vai ver que eles preferem que a população sinta-se um pouco segura, pelo menos para fazer compras. – disse Rony. – Pelo menos não estão escondendo tudo.

- E nem mesmo tentando desacreditar você, Harry. – disse Neville.

- Me sinto muito bem, quando meu nome não aparece no jornal. – disse o moreno.

- Deve ser o único. – disse Shade.

- Não fale bobagens. – disse Lilian. – tenho que concordar com sua mãe, você tem sofrido muita influência de seu pai.

- Isso só me faz mais perfeita. – disse a morena arrancando risos de todos na mesa.

Eles terminaram e foram para a primeira aula. Gina que estava na mesa da Corvinal conversando com Luna se levantou e foi na direção do grupo. Sem aviso ela lascou um beijo em Harry.

- Você é meu. – disse ela de forma dominante.

- Disso eu sempre soube. – disse ele meio abobalhado.

- Mas é sempre bom lembrar a todos disso. – disse ela voltando para perto da loira.

- Quando foi que ela ficou possessiva assim? – perguntou Ly.

- No dia que nasceu. – respondeu Rony. – acho que ano passado ela estava meio perdida, mas esse ano, é melhor você se cuidar amigo.

- Eu prefiro assim. – disse o apanhador.

Seguiram para aula, DCAT.

- Bom Dia para todos. – disse Lupin de forma animada.

- Bom dia, professor. – responderam todos.

- Professor, me desculpe a indiscrição, mas você parece mais jovem. – disse Pansy de forma sedutora. – O que aconteceu?

- Conheci um ser fantástico, que pode rejuvelhecer as pessoas. – respondeu ele com tom divertido, mostrando que interpretou como brincadeira a atitude da menina.

- Serio? – perguntou a sonserina.

- Não, estava brincando. Se estou mais jovem devo ao casamento. Ele pode fazer milagres. – disse ele mostrando a aliança para a turma e acabando com qualquer intenção de suas alunas.

- Hoje começaremos com os estudos mais avançados para os NIEMs. – começou o professor a dar sua aula, mas vendo o olhar de satisfação em sua esposa.


	42. Marcando Presença

Capítulo 42 – Marcando Presença

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o começo das aulas. Hermione já estava estressada por ninguém estar estudando com deveriam e Rony estava reclamando dos professores.

Harry havia programado o teste para artilheiro para o dia seguinte, já que Kátia Bell tinha formado no ano anterior. Era melhor agora para terem tempo para treinar e estudar.

Mas agora ele não estava pensando nisso. Ele estava esperando Gina. Mas ela estava demorando. Fingia prestar atenção no que Ly e Shade falavam.

Ela chegou cheia de livros e com um ar cansado. Ele se aproximou para abraçá-la.

- Agora não, Harry. – disse se afastando, mesmo dando um selinho nele.

- Mas...

- Infelizmente, hoje não dá. – disse ela. - Tenho que começar os deveres, senão não posso participar da seleção amanhã. Você sabe como as aulas do NIEMs são.

- Mas...

- Não quero ninguém falando que eu só estou no time por que namoro você. Tenho que mostrar que eu ainda sei jogar. E que sou melhor que qualquer um que tente a vaga.

- Você está certa, ruiva. – disse ele meio triste.

- Amanhã, se o teste for rápido, podemos ficar namorando perto do lago. – disse ela ao ver a carinha dele.

- Se... - disse ele depois de um suspiro e voltando para perto das irmãs, que não falaram nada, parte por concordar com ela, e parte por entender o que ele passava já que elas estavam mais longe que ele de sua outra metade.

O dia nasceu perfeito par vôo. Com uma leve brisa e sem nuvens. Harry foi o primeiro a aparecer no ar. Ele tinha perguntado para o pai, se mais alguém na família tinha essa vontade louca de voar. Pontas respondeu que desde Godrico, todo Potter adorava voar. Logo apareceu Ly para certificar tudo isso.

Os dois pousaram quando o número de pessoas na arquibancada começou a aumentar.

Havia pelo menos dez pessoas para a vaga. Harry começou o teste com um aquecimento para os antigos jogadores para ver se todos tinham condições de permanecer no time. Não houve nenhum problema ai.

Como no ano anterior, ele pediu para que fosse feita uma troca de passes para ver como os candidatos se saia e assim eliminou metade deles.

Logo seguiu para arremessos sem balaços e depois com balaços.

- E ai pessoal? – perguntou Harry ao juntar o time para saber a opinião dele.

- Eu voto na Demelza Robins. – disse Rony. – Ela voou melhor e tem um arremesso muito bom.

- Eu concordo com ele. – disse Lilian.

- Eu gostei também do Dino. – disse Shade. – mas acredito que seria melhor a Robins.

- Eu ficaria com o Dino. – disse John.

- Eu prefiro a Demelza. – disse Gina. – Assim será mais fácil ano que vem, também.

-Certo então será mesmo a Demelza Robins. Mas podemos deixar Dino como reserva.

A nova artilheira ficou satisfeitíssima. Enquanto Dino ficou meio conformado, pois sabia que esse ano era o mais difícil para ele.

Como prometido Gina e Harry foram em direção do lago depois do teste para poderem namorar um pouco.

* * *

Ly estava voltando para a torre depois de uma aula de Aritmância. Estava sozinha, pois Hermione ficou de encontrar com Rony antes do jantar.

- Uma garota bonita assim não devia estar sozinha. – disse um menino que ela não sabia o nome, mas sabia que era do sexto ano.

- Essa cantada realmente já funcionou? Ou alguma menina ficou com pena de você? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Você devia deixar de ser inalcançável só por ser irmã do Potter e dar uma chance pra mim. – insistiu o menino.

- Eu não sou inalcançável, nem mesmo por causa do meu irmão. Eu não gostei de ninguém aqui em Hogwarts, isso inclui você. E outra eu já tenho um namorado e não trocaria ele por nada neste mundo. – disse ela mostrando o anel que tinha recebido no Natal de Odin.

- Um namorado que ninguém nunca viu. – disse ele dando pouca importância ao fato. – Aposto que se eu te beijar, você vai se apaixonar por mim.

- Você é muito convencido. Nunca que eu te beijaria.

- Não, aposto que seu namoradinho nunca fez isso.

O menino a puxou pelo braço com a intenção de abraçar e forçar um beijo. Mas a raiva que viu nos olhos dela o fez hesitar um instante, o que foi o suficiente para as coisas acontecerem.

Lilian começou a brilhar como se fosse um metal incandescente. Não era só o brilho, ela também estava extremamente quente, o que queimou a mão do menino e o fez suar. E aparecer bolhas no rosto dele.

- AAAAHHHH. – berrou o menino a soltando, e ao ver que a menina se preparava para azará-lo, saiu correndo.

Ly seguiu seu caminho para a torre ainda espumando de raiva. Quando passou pelo retrato, a temperatura na sala comunal subiu imediatamente.

- Ly. – chamou Shade, que estava esperando por ela para poderem ir jantar. – Se controle menina. Daqui a pouco você vai cozinhar todos aqui dentro.

A morena puxou a irmã para o quarto e a fez contar o que aconteceu.

- Relaxa. Agora ninguém mais vai te perturbar. – disse Shade. – Agora que todos sabem que você pode tacar fogo em quem encostar em você.

- Você ri, por que não foi com você. – disse a ruiva com uma fisionomia um pouco melhor. – Pelo menos o Harry não está sabeno disso. Alias onde ele está?

- Com a Gina, uai.

- Vamos comer. – disse Ly.

- Espera só um pouco quero mandar uma carta para o Carlinhos, quero ainda pega-lo acordado.

Ela escreveu mais algumas linhas no pergaminho e o enviou pela Isis.

- Vamos.

* * *

O grupo de grifinórios estava se encaminhando para a aula de Feitiços. Estavam rindo de uma carta que Rony tinha recebido dos gêmeos, falando de um novo produto e que eles queriam que fosse testado em Hogwarts para saberem como seria a aceitação. Claro que o alvo seriam os Sonserinos.

- Nunca vi um grupo pior que esse. – disse Malfoy aparecendo em um corredor adjacente.

- Eu já. – disse Rony. – Foi no ministério, eles estavam de preto com máscaras, achando que estavam podendo.

- Me lembro bem. – disse Hermione. – Não conseguiram derrotar seis adolescentes.

- Sim, se me lembro bem. Seu pai era o líder. – disse Neville. – Filho de perdedor, perdedor é.

- Vamos pessoal, temos aula agora. – disse Lilian.

- Essa doninha, não merece uma detenção. – disse Shade.

Os seis se viraram e continuaram seu caminho. Mas Malfoy não aceitou bem a cortada. Sacou a varinha e mirou nas costas de Harry. Um raio roxo partiu em direção ao capitão.

Uma parede invisível surgiu entre os dois grupos. Todos puderam ver Harry com a sua varinha.

- Parece que você ainda não aprendeu Malfoy. Não se deve atacar alguém pelas costas. – disse o moreno sem se virar. – Desta vez você fica como está. Da próxima você vira uma doninha para sempre.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Snape que vinha com um aluno do segundo ano, com uma coloração alaranjada na pele, obviamente um acidente com uma poção.

- Seu querido aluno tentou nos atacar pelas costas. – disse Harry antes que Malfoy se pronunciasse.

- Não é verdade, ele estava me ameaçando.

Como Harry ainda estava de costas para o sonserino assim como todo o grupo dele. Ficou meio difícil acreditar no Malfoy.

- Se você quiser pode verificar nossas varinhas. – disse Harry.

Malfoy ficou em pânico.

- Não será necessário. Podem todos seguir andando. Sr Malfoy depois gostaria de conversar com você.

Rony ficou indignado, se fossem eles já teriam tomado detenção e perderiam pontos. Mas como foi o loiro apenas uma conversa.

* * *

Aquela manhã começou com um clima diferente. Como se uma tempestade elétrica estivesse para cair.

Sara estava preocupada. Havia semanas que tinha mandado a carta para Carlinhos e não tinha recebido nenhuma reposta. Aliás, a única notícia que tinha recebido de fora do castelo, sem ser pelos jornais, foi um bilhete de sua mãe falando que ela iria ter uma surpresa em breve.

Os filhotes de Marotos seguiram para o café da manhã. Podia-se ouvir que as conversas do salão principal estavam em um nível diferente hoje.

Todos puderam ver que havia duas pessoas diferentes conversando com os professores, principalmente Remo, Minerva e Hagrid. Era um ruivo e um moreno jovens, o que explicava toda a euforia das meninas.

Eles interromperam a conversa ao ver o grupo chegando. Odin e Carlinhos se aproximaram e como combinado, antes mesmo de cumprimentarem ao outros, puxaram as respectivas namoradas para um beijo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Lilian depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- Saudade. – disse Odin, se sentando com eles na mesa da Grifinória.

- Sabe isso não me parece toda a verdade. – disse Harry, um pouco preocupado.

- Bem na verdade, recebi uma carta muito estranha. – disse Carlinhos. – Parece que ninguém está acreditando que as suas irmãs têm namorados. Viemos deixar isso bem claro.

- Você contou para ele que eu quase fui beijada a força? – perguntou Ly para Shade com raiva.

- Na verdade você que contou, agora. – disse Odin olhando em volta e tentando identificar alguém com medo dele, mas parece que todos estavam.

- Eu consegui me livrar dele sozinha. – disse a ruiva zangada.

- Nunca esperei menos. – disse o brasileiro. – Que feitiço você lançou nele?

- Nenhum, parece que comecei a esquentar e acabei queimando ele.

- Pegou Fogo? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Não, mas foi por pouco. – respondeu Sara.

- Onde eu estava quando tudo isso aconteceu? – perguntou Gina.

- Agarrando o Harry. – respondeu Shade. – Assim como Hermione e Rony tinham ido resolver 'problemas de monitoria'.

Continuaram a conversar até o horário das aulas. Quando se separam. Os dois tratadores de Dragões seguiram para a cabana de Hagrid, onde ajudariam nas aulas e falariam um pouco dos dragões.

O almoço foi uma repetição do café. A única diferença foi um grande número de meninas que tentavam chamar atenção dos dois.

Mas eles não davam atenção nenhuma para elas. Nem mesmo pareciam perceber que tinha alguém a mais que os amigos.

Hermione não agüentou a curiosidade e teve que perguntar.

- O que realmente vocês estão fazendo aqui? Se fosse apenas para mostrar para todos que são os namorados, isso já está mais que comprido.

- Ora Mione, como você pode suspeitar de nós? – disse Carlinhos.

- Por que você é irmão dos gêmeos e da Gina. – respondeu a monitora.

- E você, Odin, sempre faz algo pensano mais na frente. – disse Ly.

- Que isso_, mia Fiamma_, até parece que não me conhece. – disse indignado Odin.

- Esse é o problema, ela te conhece muito bem. – disse Gina.

- Acho melhor vocês contarem logo. – disse Harry. – Elas estão quase apelando para medidas drásticas.

- Nos rendemos. – disse Carlinhos. – Mas o que vamos fazer vai ser surpresa e acontecerá no Jantar. Já temos tudo combinado com o diretor.

- Odeio quando você faz mistério, nem mesmo a Gina consegue tirara isso de você. – disse Rony rapidamente para evitar discussões.

O resto do almoço foi tranqüilo, mas todos ficaram imaginando o que os dois estavam aprontando.

As aulas da tarde passaram rapidamente, apesar do número de meninas babando pelos dois só aumentava e o de garotos com raiva também.

O Jantar começou normal, com o grupo de amigos encarando os dois Dragões. Que não davam nenhum sinal do que estavam aprontando. Até que Dumbledore se fez presente e começou a falar.

- Desculpe interromper essa fantástica refeição, mas tenho algo a falar. Todos devem ter percebido a presença de dois Domadores de Dragões. Essa é uma oportunidade muito boa para demonstrar as habilidades necessárias para seguir essa carreira. Então ao termino do Jantar os dois irão disputar um duelo usando alguns dos feitiços usados para conter os dragões. Espero que vocês apreciem.

O Diretor voltou a se sentar.

- Não nos olhem assim, a idéia não foi nossa. – disse Odin, ao ver a cara nada satisfeita da namorada.

- Apesar de termos gostado muito dela. – completou Carlinhos.

- Quem sabe assim as pessoas entendem que não devem mexer com pessoas possessivas. – disse Luna que chegou com Neville.

- Fiquei sabendo que tem uma menina da LufaLufa, internada na enfermaria depois do olhar de ódio da Shade para ela depois do café, quando foi pega olhando para certas partes da anatomia do ruivo.

- Sem contar a que ficou a tarde presa em uma armário de limpeza por comentar sobre as tatuagens de um certo estrangeiro. – disse Nathy.

- Certo. Somos todos ciumentos. – disse Lilian, corando.

- Vou mostrar isso de forma diferente. – disse Shade puxando Carlinhos para um beijo ardente.

- Depois eu que ponho fogo nas coisas. – disse Lilian fazendo todos rirem.

O jantar logo acabou, e as mesas foram substituídas pela arena de duelos.

Os dois rapazes se posicionaram e esperaram pela autorização do juiz que era no caso o Professor Fliwtick.

As pessoas se espantaram ao ver que Odin não portava uma varinha, ou outro objeto para canalizar sua magia. Mas ficaram impressionados quando o duelo começou e este podia executar magia com as mãos.

Mas o que mais surpreendeu foi o poder contido em cada feitiço e azaração. Elas eram precisas e velozes. E o efeito das cores que cruzavam o ar era hipnotizante.

Como era apenas uma exibição, aquele duelo para os dois era muito tranqüilo, eles não queriam realmente ferir ao outro, o que facilitava a defesa. Deixando todos ainda mais maravilhados com os movimentos.

- Achei que essa idéia de duelos no salão para marcar presença tivesse ficado para trás depois que Potter e Black saíram da escola. – disse Snape de forma desdenhosa.

- Mas você tem que entender que essa é uma forma de proteção valida, Severo. – disse Minerva. – Não se lembra que depois do duelo entre os dois, a escola ficou até mais tranqüila. Ninguém queria sofrer nas mãos dos dois, isso significava deixar os monitores em paz. Olhe para os seus alunos, futuros comensais, eles estão morrendo de medo dos dois, que obviamente são contrários a eles.

- Existem muitos comensais mais fortes que esses dois. – disse o professor de poções.

- Ai que você se engana. Eles nem ao menos estão se esforçando, nem mesmo eu ou Voldemort poderia ir contra eles se eles ficassem realmente com raiva. – disse Dumbledore, depois somente para Minerva. – Espero que nenhum comensal encoste um dedo numa delas, não só Lilian e Sara, mas qualquer outra do grupo. Aí sim teríamos problemas.

Depois de meia hora o duelo foi encerrado sem um vencedor, já que nenhum dos dois conseguiu acertar o outro.

O grupo seguiu para a Sala Precisa onde poderia conversar tranquilamente. Mas a sala não estava vazia. Tiago, Lilian, Sirius e Mary estavam lá.

- Belo Duelo. – disse Tiago.

- Chegou bem próximo do nosso. – disse Sirius.

- Só podia ser idéia de vocês dois. – disse Lilian.

- Ora, meu anjo, Se deu certo com a gente, por que não com eles. – disse Tiago. – E só uma questão de respeito.

- Não é respeito, as pessoas estão com medo.

- Lilian, transfigurar a pele da Carslon em pele de cobra, coisa que nem mesmo a Minerva conseguiu reverter, também é exigir respeito. Olha que ela só deu uma piscadinha para o Tiago.

- Já cansei dessa discussão. – disse Remo. – Ela já aconteceu é ninguém chegou a conclusão nenhuma. Mas eu gostaria de saber Odin, como você faz magia sem varinha?

O rapaz ficou meio sem graça com a pergunta.

- As varinhas não gostam muito de mim. – disse ele como se isso fosse o suficiente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Ly.

- Todos sabem que temos um determinado destino. No caso dos Dragões Divinos e outras criaturas parecidas, normalmente tem uma época pré-estabelecida para despertarmos. Lug despertaria após reencontrar Freya. Palas depois que as quatro almas solitárias se reunissem. Zeus, Hera, Isis e Freya depois que sofressem com a pouca idade. Eu deveria despertar quando completasse dezesseis anos. Mas nem sempre o destino é uma linha continua. E mais um emaranhado de linhas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu tinha uns quatro anos quando estava em um restaurante trouxa com a minha família. Eu e o meu irmão Gabriel estávamos em um ambiente para crianças enquanto esperávamos a comida, lá só tinha mais uma amiga nossa. Quando aconteceu uma explosão na cozinha, algo como um problema com o gás. O fogo logo chegou onde estávamos e um pedaço do teto acabou caindo sobre mim. Eu fiquei preso, mas não me machuquei, os brinquedos me protegeram. Estávamos quase sendo pegos pelo fogo. Quando precisei usar meus poderes, e assim despertei.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com varinhas? – perguntou Rony.

- Meu corpo teve que se adaptar a magia muito rapidamente. Precisava de magia sem condutor. Agora não posso usar uma varinha, caso empunhe uma ela explode. Não foi nada legal descobrir isso. Acabei expulso da loja de varinhas depois da terceira.

- Quer dizer que eles também poderão fazer magia sem varinha? – perguntou Mary.

- Não. Eles despertaram depois de se acostumar com a varinha. Não precisam disso. Fui forçado a isso. Não é uma coisa natural.

- Eu acho sexy. – disse Ly vendo o desconforto dele com essa história.

* * *

Harry passou a reunião inteira da AD, esperando o momento de ficar a sós com Gina. Estava contente com o progresso de todos ali, assim poderiam sair mais cedo, e ter mais tempo com a namorada.

- Pessoal, acho que por hoje já deu. – disse ele.

- Ainda bem. – disse Rony. – Já comecei a sentir fome.

- Você sempre está com fome, Rony. – disse Hermione, mesmo reclamando foi com ele para a cozinha.

Ly saiu falando em escrever para Odin, Shade foi atrás para atrapalhar.

- Estou com duvidas no exercício de DCAT. – disse Nathy. – Professor você poderia tirar as minhas dúvidas.

- Vamos para minha sala. – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Quando Neville e Luna saíram sem desculpas mesmo, Harry viu a chance que queria o dia todo.

Ele se aproximou de Gina pelas costas.

- Tenho pensado neste momento o dia todo. – disse ele no ouvido dela, ficando feliz com o arrepio dela.

- Não se entusiasme muito. Tenho dez minutos.

- Dez minutos? – perguntou ele meio frustrado.

- Sim, ainda tenho que fazer uma redação para Minerva.

- Mas...

- Não tenho culpa se você tem super-velocidade. Você prefere discutir isso ou aproveitar?

- Eu devia ter escolhido manipular o tempo. – disse ele brincando antes de iniciar um beijo.


	43. A Lenda

**NA**

_Sei que é chato isso, novamente, mas infelizmente acabaram meu estoque de capítulos escritos. Continuo escrevendo, mas as atualizaçoes vão demorar. Costumo postar a cada duas semanas, já que escrevo outras fics também. Portanto a próxima atualizaçao deve acontecer no **sábado**__. Não desanimem, pois eu não desanimei. Mago Merlin._

Capítulo 43 – A Lenda

Molly estava contente, sua casa estava cheia novamente. Estaria melhor se não estivessem em guerra e todos os seus filhos estivessem ali.

O maior problema era o encontro entre os marotos e os gêmeos. Se bem que seus filhos estavam muito fascinados com os dois que estavam ali.

Ela estava preparando o almoço enquanto seus filhos, seus irmãos, Tiago e Sirius jogavam quabribol. Não sabia se ficava tranqüila, por não estarem preocupados com a guerra, ou aflita com o que poderia sair desse confronto. Sabia que seus filhos eram bem competitivos e que seus irmãos e os marotos eram exímios jogadores. A situação poderia sair do controle. Ela esperava que as meninas tomassem conta deles.

Estava finalizando a torta para sobremesa quando escutou uma explosão. Horrorizada com a possibilidade de ser um ataque de comensais, sacou a varinha e partiu para onde escutou o estrondo.

O viu a deixou novamente com sentimentos antagônicos. Estava aliviada por não ver nenhum encapuzado, mas preocupada com George no chão e Tiago dentro de um circulo de fogo que ia acima de sua cabeça.

- Alguém pode me explicar o aconteceu? – disse a matriarca com as mãos na cintura ainda com sua varinha em uma delas.

O Fogo se apagou e a grama não tinha nenhuma marca dele.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Não permitindo que ela entendesse nada.

- Calados. – disse ela. – Lilian fale.

- Eles tinham terminado o jogo e Tiago estava falando que se fosse no time deles apenas um gêmeo poderia estar no time. – disse Lilian como se fizesse um relatório de baderneiros para Minerva. – Claro que por causa do Sirius, mas eles não gostaram. O George tirou uma brincadeira dele do bolso e jogou em direção a ele. Foi quando o fogo apareceu. E fez o que quer que ele tenha arremessado explodir, fazendo o cair.

Automaticamente as ruivas se viraram para Tiago.

- Eu não fiz nada. – disse o moreno. – Senti algo chegando em mim, quando pensei em pegar a varinha o fogo já tinha me envolvido. Quando vi que não era nada o fogo apagou.

- Mas não pode, é apenas uma lenda. – disse Gui.

- O que é lenda? – perguntou Molly para o filho.

- Uma lenda. – disse Gui para si mesmo.

- Eu era apenas uma lenda para vocês até alguns meses atrás. – disse Carlinhos.

- Gui, eles non eston entendendo, explique direito. – disse Fleur de forma carinhosa.

- A tumba mais difícil que eu abri, esperando ter algum tesouro, ou mesmo uma múmia importante, tinha apenas um pergaminho. Nele tinha o selo de Osíris, e escrito que aqueles que ressuscitavam ganham poderes incomuns. Poderes elementais. Mas como não há nenhum registro disso, achamos que seria apenas para aqueles que fossem agraciados pelos deuses.

- Odin, explique. – disse Molly olhando para cima.

O Cavaleiro estava flutuando acima deles, como se estivesse sentado no ar, com uma vasilha de pipoca.

- Que graça tem devolver a vida e ser a mesma. Bom, essa é mais uma das regras da magia. Mas são poucas as criaturas que tem o dom de reviver alguém. Então são poucos os que tiveram esse privilégio. – disse ele. – Mas vocês demoraram a descobrir. Agora tem que aprender a controlar.

- Parece que vamos voltar para Asgard. – disse Mary.

- Não precisa ser o tempo todo, algumas horas por dia bastam.

- Isso não me parece certo. – disse Molly.

- Podemos ter uma vantagem sobre os comensais e assim não perdermos ninguém. – disse Sirius o que pareceu convencê-la.

* * *

Eles estavam novamente no jardim externo do castelo de Odin. Estavam tremendo de frio.

- Vocês todos podem controlar os elementos? – perguntou Fabian.

- Na verdade não. Pelo menos não como vocês. Temos certa afinidade com alguns dos elementos, mas isso é normal em bruxos com determinado poder. Todos os Weasley se sentem muito bem no ar, por isso são exímios jogadores de quadribol. Os Potter têm afinidade com o Fogo, assim com a Lilian tinha. Um dos motivos para isso ela ir bem em Poções, não se preocupava com o fogo quando preparava. Claro que os dragões têm sua afinidade com Fogo e Ar. Gina tem com a Água também. Lilian, por ser uma fênix, também tem com Fogo e Ar, mas Shade tem com Ar e Terra.

- Mas como você vai nos ajudar? – disse Gideon.

- Esse castelo foi construído por mim, portanto tem algumas diferenças para todo o resto. Eu posso usar poderes elementais aqui. – disse ele com um sorriso. – Como vocês acham que eu podia controlar meu exército, se eu não tivesse os mesmos poderes deles, bem desenvolvidos. Aliás, o treinamento de vocês será para que não precise pensar muito para usar os poderes. Será algo mais automático, como os feitiços não verbais.

Odin ficou explicando sobre os elementos, como o Fogo era melhor para ataque, apesar do que Tiago tinha feito. A Terra era melhor como defesa, enquanto Ar era bom para distração e a Água era boa para tudo.

Lilian mal ouvia, já que estava congelando. Ela ficou se lembrando do Fogo criado pelo marido, que seria uma boa naquele momento. Aos poucos foi sentindo que um calor ia crescendo dentro dela e fazia se sentir bem.

- Parabéns Lilian. – disse Odin. – Conseguiu usar o Fogo de forma a espantar o frio.

- Fiz? - perguntou ela.

- Claro. Esse foi exatamente o motivo para conversar com vocês aqui fora, ao invés de lá dentro. Instinto é a chave para isso.

Ele forçou todos a fazerem o mesmo. Tiago logo seguiu a esposa, pois já tinha 'liberado' esse elemento. Quando todos tinham conseguido se aquecer ele deu o treinamento do dia encerrado, mas lembrou a todos que sempre seria assim, naquele frio, assim eles poderiam se acostumar a usar mais de um dos elementos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

A turma do sétimo ano estava se direcionando para mais uma aula de DCAT. Mas algo estava estranho, ninguém tinha visto Remo durante o dia todo. Harry e Tonks estavam preocupados com isso, mas como as aulas não foram canceladas, nem a auror foi notificada para se apresentar e exercer essa função, não devia ser algo muito sério.

Mas para surpresa de todos não era o lobisomem quem estava sentando à mesa a frente da sala era...

- Tiago, que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ly.

- O Professor Remo teve um compromisso de última hora e sua substituta está em uma missão. – disse ele de forma mais séria, realmente como um professor. – Mas não se preocupem, amanhã ele estará de volta. Agora vamos começar a aula.

- Como se eu fosse assistir sua aula. – disse Malfoy saindo.

Mas a porta bate na sua frente e ele se vira para o Professor.

- No momento, eu sou seu professor e você é um aluno, como não vejo nenhum motivo para você não sentar ai e assistir a aula. Remo, que é o professor titular me chamou por saber de minhas qualificações, todos os professores, inclusive o diretor e o responsável pela sua casa concordaram com isso. Então, aqui dentro do castelo você me respeitará como professor, assim como vou te respeitar como um aluno. O que não se aplica lá fora. – disse Odin com um sorriso malvado. – Mas tem uma maneira de você sair. Um duelo, você e eu. Se você ganhar, pode ir embora. Mas se perder...

O loiro nem pensou, sentou rapidinho em seu lugar. Sem deixar de olhar atravessado para o 'professor'.

- Professor, seu sotaque é tão bonito. – disse uma menina da Corvinal.

- Obrigado. – disse ele, dando uma piscadinha para Ly. – Minha namorada adora ele.

A menina tremeu ao sentir a ruiva olhando para ela.

Ele foi explicando sobre maldições e feitiços que provocam danos. Disse que algumas maldições deixam marcas em quem recebe e também em quem as executa. Draco inconscientemente apertou o ombro direito, e percebeu que Odin olhava diretamente para ele. Sim ele sabia que tinha sido o sonserino que tinha atingido Harry no ataque ao vilarejo, e que iria ter retaliação.

Assim que a aula acabou os alunos foram saindo, mas os membros da AD se aproximaram do professor.

- O que aconteceu com Remo? – perguntou Tonks um pouco aflita.

- Ele saiu para uma caçada com os Marotos. Nada muito perigoso, não se preocupem meninas. – disse o cavaleiro.

- Você não vai falar nada, né? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, mas Palas disse que eles serão bem sucedidos. – disse ele.

- Vamos, pessoal. - disse Harry. – Snape não vai gostar de nos atrasarmos.

- Você não vem, Ly? – perguntou Nathy.

- Só você pode namorar um professor? – perguntou ela com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Encontro vocês nas masmorras.

* * *

Odin aparata na sala do professor de DCAT, e se espantou com a diferença que era do seu professor da matéria. Mas cada um tem um estilo, principalmente que no Brasil, as artes das trevas eram vistas de forma diferente.

- Odin, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Remo ao dragão.

- Bom dia, Remo. – disse ele feliz pelo susto do lobisomem. – Seus queridos amigos Marotos estão te convocando para uma caçada, agora.

- Mas agora, eu tenho que dar aula. Não posso sair assim. Não posso chamar a Ninfa agora. – Remo começou a despejar.

- Calma, lobinho. Eu darei aula no seu lugar. E só me passar os esquemas. Você vai gostar da caça.

- Vou? O que? Você me convenceu. Onde encontro com eles?

- Na Sede. E mais perto de onde vocês irão. – disse ele.

Ele passou a papelada para o brasileiro e saiu por uma das passagens existentes para Hogsmeade.

- Aluado, meu amigo. – disse Sirius quando ele entrou na mansão. – Vamos caçar.

- O que ele comeu hoje? – perguntou para Mary.

- Não sei. – respondeu a loira.

- Vejo que Odin não teve muitos problemas para te convencer a vir. – disse Tiago.

- Só ainda não sei o que vamos caçar.

- Ele é mesmo muito bom. – disse Lilian. – Lembro que ele não teve muitos problemas para nos convencer a voltar.

- Deve ser a forma com que ele olha pra gente. – disse Mary. – Se ele fosse da nossa época, você não teria nenhuma chance Sirius.

- Mas o que vamos caçar? – perguntou o professor.

- Rato. – disse Tiago.

- Rato? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- Sim, um rato gordo, careca, que conhecemos por Rabicho. – disse Tiago.

- Como? Estamos procurando por ele desde que fugiu de nós há quatro anos.

- Estávamos em Valhala, sabe o lugar tem um lago que nos permite ver alguém? – disse Sirius empolgado. – Pensamos em descobrir sobre Voldemort, mas Odin não permitiu. Ele tem seus motivos. Então pensamos no nosso grande amigo. E descobrimos seu esconderijo.

- Que ces tavam fazendo novamente no Valhala?

- Treinando novos poderes. – disse Lilian, criando uma nuvem de chuva sobre o amigo.

Mary com um estalo de dedos criou uma ventania que o secou. Sirius fez com que um pouco da terra que estava em um vaso fosse para sua mão, criando uma luva de pedra maciça. Enquanto Tiago brincava com um pomo feito de fogo.

- Vocês são elementais? Como?

Eles explicaram o que aconteceu e o que Odin disse. Todos controlavam os quatro elementos, mas tinham mais facilidade com alguns deles. Tiago se identificava com o Fogo e o Ar. Lilian se dava bem com Água e Fogo. Sirius e Mary usavam a Terra e o Ar. Fabian, o Ar e a Água. Enquanto Gideon controlava melhor o Ar.

Seguiram os três marotos para a costa sul da ilha.

Rabicho estava em um casebre na orla da praia. Parecia que Voldemort não dava muita importância para seu comensal. Lançaram um feitiço para evitar aparatação na região. Então teriam que ser rápidos. Não queriam ninguém do ministério ali, nem mesmo algum comensal.

Remo se posicionou na porta, enquanto os dois outros entrariam pelas janelas, para assustar o rato.

- Rabicho. Finalmente encontrei você. – Remo disse com raiva depois de arrombar a porta com um chute e ver o comensal comendo como fazia na escola.

- Aluado, como... como você me achou? – disse Rabicho.

- Tenho meus contatos. Agora você vai sofrer pelo que fez ao Pontas, a Lilian, a Harry e ao Almofadinhas. – disse Remo. – Nem adianta tentar aparatar, não é possível.

Ele tentou fugir, mas deu de cara com Tiago e Sirius. Ele tremeu, tentou balbuciar algo antes de desmaiar.

- Que sem graça, nem pude usar meus poderes. – disse Sirius.

- Vamos logo com isso. – disse Tiago, mesmo segurando para não rir do amigo.

Assim pegaram uma chave de portal preparada por Odin, para levá-los para Valhala, onde ele não poderia fugir, nem ser resgatado.

Por mais que quisessem matar o rato, era a chance de limpar a barra de Sirius. Antes deles poderem aparecer para todos.

Fizeram diversas perguntas para ele, mas Rabicho teimava em não responder, até que usaram a poção da verdade. Ele podia não ter muita importância, mas sua curiosidade e sua forma animaga, o fez invadir as reuniões do circulo interno e descobrir os planos de Tom, inclusive como ele faria para atrair Harry para a batalha final.

Odin precisava saber sobre isso, assim como Lilian e Mary, para que pudessem acertar tudo.


	44. Sétima Vitória

Capítulo 44 – Sétima Vitória

Harry estava ansioso. Aquele dia, seria disputada a partida entre os Leões e o time da Sonserina. Seria o começo do último campeonato que ele participaria, e ele esperava a sua sétima vitoria contra a casa de Salazar.

A única coisa que preocupava o moreno era o clima. Tinha esfriado muito nos últimos dias. Parecia que o inverno chegaria mais cedo este ano. Ou era mais um sinal de que Voldemort estava agindo.

Hoje, ele deixaria isso para Dumbledore e Odin.

Saiu da cama, já que não adiantava tentar dormir de novo, mesmo o Sol ainda não ter nascido. Trocou de roupa e desceu para esperar os amigos no salão comunal.

Assim que se sentou em um sofá, escutou alguém descendo as escadas. Nem precisou olhar para trás para saber quem era.

- Também caiu da cama? – disse Harry.

- Que susto. – disse Gina. – E culpa do jogo.

- Vem aqui. – disse ele puxando a ruiva para sentar ao lado dele. – Não teremos uma oportunidade destas tão cedo.

Aquele não era um momento para paixão. Eles ficaram olhando para o nascer do Sol, sentados, com a ruiva com a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

E foi nesta posição que os primeiros grifinórios encontraram os dois. Entre eles, Hermione.

- Que vocês estão fazendo aqui tão cedo? – perguntou a morena.

- Vendo o nascer do Sol. – disse Harry.

- Acordamos cedo e nos encontramos aqui. – disse Gina, sabendo que a amiga ia precisar de mais explicações. – Você devia tentar isso com o Rony um dia destes. Apesar de ser mais fácil ver o pôr-do-sol com ele.

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo romântico, Harry. – disse Hermione.

- Só mostro esse lado para quem vale a pena. – disse ele. – Ou seja, somente a Gina.

- Ainda bem, Sr Pontas Jr. Para sua própria saúde, espero ser verdade. – disse a ruiva.

- Acho que vou acordar o Rony. – disse Mione saindo de fininho.

O casal achou melhor ir comer, para evitar comentários maldosos.

Logo o resto do time chegou no salão principal.

- Eles vêm? – perguntou Shade para Ly.

- Odin disse que sim, mas não vão se mostrar como fizeram no dia do duelo. – respondeu a ruiva pegando uma torrada. – Pediu para encontrarmos com eles depois do jogo, na Sala Precisa.

Seguiram para o campo assim que terminaram.

Harry nem precisou falar nada, todos queriam ganhar e se esforçaram muito para isso.

Entraram em campo e foram ovacionados por quase todo o estádio. Somente a pequena porção verde vaiava.

Harry seguiu o protocolo e avançou para cumprimentar Malfoy. O olhar do loiro era assassino, mas o moreno não se incomodou.

O aperto de mãos poderia ter quebrado as duas, mas Harry se controlou. Odin pediu para deixar o sonserino para ele.

O jogo começou veloz. Harry tinha treinado agilidade e velocidade para evitar a violência característica do time sonserino.

O que logo resultou em três gols, e uma total falta de entrosamento dos sonserinos. Goyle acabou acertando um companheiro quando tentava acertar Demelza.

Harry ficava voando pelos cantos procurando o pomo, na verdade já havia visto a pequena peça de ouro algumas vezes, mas ao ver o seu time jogando bem, deixou a jogo correr mais um pouco. Caso ficasse perigoso terminaria o jogo.

Rony estava em um dia inspirado. Nenhuma bola passava. O nervosismo dos atacantes também ajudava.

Sara e John não tinham muito trabalho, já que a mira dos batedores adversários estava muito ruim.

- Que tal uma aposta? – perguntou Draco entrando na frente de Harry. - Se eu ganhar...

- Malfoy, não estou nem ai para você. Você não tem condição de me vencer. Principalmente que já estamos ganhando de 160 a 0. Eu já ganhei.

- Se eu pegar o pomo...

- Malfoy, eu já peguei o pomo antes de você cinco vezes. E vou pegar ele novamente hoje. Você ainda não sofreu tudo por causa da última aposta.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim? – perguntou o sonserino de forma superior.

- Assim. – disse Harry esticando o braço e agarrando o pomo que estava voando ao lado da cabeça loira. – Ele tava aí, pedindo para você pegar e você mais uma vez ficou mais preocupado comigo do que com o jogo.

Harry deixou Malfoy espumando para trás e foi comemorar com o resto do time e sua torcida.

* * *

- Que belo jogo, filho. – disse Lilian ao receber os filhos na Sala Precisa. – Melhor que muito dos jogos do seu pai.

- Ei. Eu sempre fiz ótimos jogos. – disse Tiago.

- Eu não estou falando da sua forma de jogar. Mas os sonserinos na nossa época eram mais violentos, e você conseguiu contornar bem isso.

- Eles estavam estranhos. – disse Harry. – Até parece que eles não treinaram este ano. Acho que Malfoy está aprontando alguma coisa.

- Vamos deixar isso para nos preocupar outro dia. – Disse Ly. – Hoje é dia de festa.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Sirius abraçado à filha. – Vencer a Sonserina sempre é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa.

- Mas está na hora deles comemorarem com o resto da Grifinória. - disse Mary. – Eles também têm esse direito.

- Mas... – disseram Sirius e Tiago.

- Nada de mas. – disse a loira. – Vocês comemoraram muitas vitórias, essa é a vez dos seus filhos.

- Certo. Vão. – disse Tiago. – Nos vemos no Natal.

- E olha que não está assim tão longe. – disse Harry.

- Os professores podiam pegar leve. – reclamou Rony enquanto arrumava o malão para voltar para casa. – É Natal. Precisavam passar tanto dever assim.

- Você está reclamando por ter que fazer os dever ou por que sua namorada vai fazê-los e não vai te dar atenção? – perguntou Neville, estavam somente os dois e Harry no quarto.

- Ai, não. – xingou o ruivo.

- Ele não tinha pensado por esse lado, Neville. – disse Harry. – Aproveita que ela é a mais inteligente e faz os deveres rapidamente. Mas que o Seboso exagerou, eu tenho que concordar com o Rony. Ele está cada vez pior, e olha que ele não sabe que meu pai e o Sirius voltaram.

- Eu queria ver a cara do Snape quando descobrir isso. – disse Rony. – Isso vai valer por todos esses anos de tortura.

- Posso até imaginar. – disse Harry. – Deve ser pior que a que fez quando invadi a mente dele e pegue como fazer a Mata-cão.

- Acho que mamãe não vai permitir assistir essa reunião da ordem. – disse o ruivo cabisbaixo.

- Não sei. Agora estamos todos envolvidos. Quanto mais preparados tivermos melhor. – disse Harry.

* * *

Apesar da insistência de Molly, cada família foi para sua casa. Hermione foi a única a seguir com os Weasley para a Toca. Mas a matriarca entendia o que Mary e Lilian sentiam. Queriam ficar com os filhos o máximo possível.

Claro que a festa de Natal seria comemorada com todos juntos. Mas desta vez ocorreria na casa dos Potter. Lilian chamou Molly e Mary para ajudar na cozinha, enquanto os meninos ficaram responsáveis por arrumar a decoração, isso incluía Sirius, Arthur e Tiago.

Ly ficou encarregada de controlar a todos e evitar exageros.

- Lilian, me conta como você fez para tudo ficar arrumadinho. – disse Tonks chegando na cozinha.

- Mandei a Ly ficar de olho em tudo. – disse a dona da casa. – Acho que ameaçar a todos para serem mandados com Snape para uma ilha deserta pelo Odin, onde não há saída nem varinhas, convenceu a todos a se comportar.

- Adoro esse menino. – disse a auror.

- Quem não gostou foi o Ti. Ele ficou chateado quando percebeu que ele pode pegar a filinha dele e levá-la para qualquer lugar. – disse Lilian.

- Pensei que ele fosse mais compreensivo. – disse Molly. – Não demonstrou nada disso antes.

- Não é isso. E que ele acha que nunca mais a veria.

-Vai entender esses homens. – comentou Mary. – Sirius vive reclamando do Carlinhos, mas já faz planos para os filhos que eles terão.

Risadas ecoaram pela cozinha e chegaram até a sala onde estavam os outros.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Elas estão conversando. – disse Arthur.

- Mas o que elas podem estar falando para rir tão alto assim? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Sobre nós homens. – responderam os marotos.

- Sempre será assim meu filho. – disse Arthur. - Elas se juntam para falar de nós. Não é sempre que somos o assunto. Mas cuidado para não chegar perto delas quando tiverem bravas com um de nós. Você vai ser atingido sem nem ver, mesmo não sendo o alvo.

- E bom que você saiba. Papai. – disse Gina.

* * *

- Que bom que você pode vir, Odin. – disse Lilian entregando um presente para ele.

- Não é nenhum esforço. Mas vou ter que sair daqui a pouco. Sabe o fuso horário ajuda, mas nem tanto. Tenho que ir pra festa da minha família.

- Quando poderemos conhecer a todos? – perguntou Tiago, chegando junto a esposa.

- Devemos esperar pelo fim da guerra. Eles sabem que vocês são. Mas temos que focar um pouco na guerra. Quem sabe umas férias depois.

- E por falar em família. Como está a Carol? – perguntou Ly, se juntando ao grupo com a Shade.

- Ela está bem, está namorando firme com o Gabriel. – disse o cavaleiro. – E tem muitos amigos por lá.

- Quem bom que ela se adaptou. – disse Shade. – Ela estava preocupada em ir.

* * *

Todos os presentes foram trocados e a felicidade reinava ali.

- Pessoal ainda falta um presente. – disse Tonks.

- Não estou vendo nenhum debaixo da árvore. – disse Sirius já afetado pela bebida que ele e os marotos tomavam.

- Ele não estaria debaixo da árvore. – disse a metamorfomaga. – Remo, você vai ser pai.

- Vou. – perguntou ele atordoado. – Pontas, Almofadinhas, vocês escutaram. VOU SER PAI.

- Aluado, meus parabéns. – disseram todos juntos.

- Mas não será o único. – disse Fleur.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, também estou grávida. – disse a francesa.

Molly deu um abraço tão forte no filho que podia jurar que deslocou metade das costelas.

Conforme combinado depois do Natal cada casal passaria alguns dias sozinhos.

Palas tinha afirmado que Voldemort não incomodaria neste período. Então eles poderiam relaxar e aproveitar.

Hermione convenceu, com muito custo, Rony a passar esse tempo com a família dela. Podia ser a última oportunidade. Odin afirmou que não poderia ressuscitar ninguém depois da guerra. Ele não teria motivo para isso. Sua missão teria terminado e parte de seus poderes, assim como de todos, seriam reduzidos.

Carlinhos levou Shade para uma para um tour pelo Leste Europeu, onde havia varias reservas de animais mitológicos, e pela Transilvânia.

Como prometido para Prometeu, Odin e Ly foram para o Olimpo. Depois passariam por outras dimensões.

Tiago levaria Lilian para um passeio na Disney, um sonho de infância da ruiva que não conseguiu concretizar. Enquanto Sirius e Mary foram pegar uma praia no Havaí.

Harry e Gina...


	45. Primeira Vez

Capítulo 45 – Primeira Vez.

Harry e Gina estavam parados em frente a uma casa.

- Harry, posso tirar essa venda? Quem gosta de escuro é o Odin. – disse Gina.

- Ainda não. – disse ele. – Mas acho que meu cunhado tem razão. O escuro pode ser bem agradável.

Ele acabou se movimentando e mudando de lado que estava e deu um leve beijo no pescoço de Gina. Afastando em seguida.

A ruiva estendeu as mãos na direção do beijo, mas não encontrou nada.

- Harry volta aqui. – disse ela.

Ele se aproximou de novo, e roubou um beijo dela.

- Harry. – chamou ela tentando encontrar o moreno, mas desistiu e parou com as mãos na cintura. – Harry Tiago Potter.

- Que foi, amor? - disse ele abraçando-a pelas costas.

- Você me disse que tinha uma surpresa, e fica só brincando com isso. – disse ela tentando parecer aborrecida.

- Tá bom, eu paro. – disse ele. – Pode tirar a venda agora.

Ela tirou e se deparou com a casa que eles estavam parados em frente.

-Que casa linda. – disse ela. – De quem é?

- Nossa. – disse ele, mas ao perceber a confusão dela explicou. – Faz parte da herança que meus pais me deixaram. Andei olhando as minhas propriedades e encontrei essa que parece perfeita para nós dois.

- Quando? Como? Por quê? Perfeita?

- Andei pensando e vi que não podemos viver toda a nossa vida na casa de nossos pais. Mas não se assuste, é para o futuro quando tivermos casados, ou perto disso. Como disse visitei algumas das minhas propriedades, com a ajuda de Odin. Ele meio que parava o tempo para isso, ou seja, para nós passavam horas, enquanto para o resto do mundo, apenas minutos ou segundos, assim ninguém percebia a nossa ausência, ou melhor, a minha ausência da escola. Tentei achar uma casa boa para nós dois, grande para que possamos ter filhos sem problemas. E é no campo, onde podemos usar magia sem preocupar com os vizinhos, e faz lembrar a Toca.

- Oh Harry. – disse ela emocionada.

Harry a virou e deu um beijo nela.

Depois o moreno começou a explicar o que o levou a escolher essa casa.

O jardim da frente era bem grande e podia se ver várias flores por ali. Deram a volta na casa e foram para o quintal, que também era bem grande.

- Ali podemos construir uns brinquedos pros meninos e aquela árvore e excelente para uma casa.

- Harry, você não está apressando um pouco as coisas? – perguntou Gina levemente preocupada. – Ou você sabe algo que eu não sei?

- Não Palas não me disse nada. Na verdade, não falo com ela há muito tempo, pelo menos eu acho. – disse ele. – Eu só estou tentando pensar no futuro. Em sobreviver a isso tudo. Isso eu devo a você. Nunca pensei seriamente a permanecer vivo depois de tudo, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com Sirius, mas você mudou tudo, tenho o motivo para viver após sair desse pesadelo. Você. Não estou falando de Hera, mas de você Gina.

Ela não disse nada, apenas abraçou o moreno, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Precisaram de alguns minutos para se recuperar.

Harry mostrou o gramado, onde podiam praticar quadribol. E um pequeno bosque que tinha atrás da casa.

Gina correu como uma criança para lá, como o namorado na cola.

Passaram o resto da manhã no bosque, que tinha algumas árvores frutíferas. Além de um lago de águas azuis, onde ficaram jogando água um no outro.

Na hora do almoço, eles voltaram para a casa. Entraram diretamente na cozinha. Era espaçosa e acolhedora. Parecia ter o melhor que tinha nas cozinhas da Toca e da Sede. E tinha todos os confortos de uma cozinha trouxa, que o moreno estava acostumado.

Gina encarava o microondas.

- Essa casa tem coisas trouxas também. – disse Harry. – Você logo se acostuma com tudo, claro que seu pai vai ficar louco todas as vezes que vier nos visitar.

- Posso até imaginar. Você vai ter que ter paciência com agente e explicar tudo direitinho.

- Agora sente ai, que eu vou preparar o almoço. E você pode fazer as perguntas de tudo aqui.

Ele preparava o almoço enquanto a ruiva o questionava sobre tudo na cozinha, a geladeira, o microondas, o forno elétrico e tudo de diferente que tinha ali. Ele respondia tudo de forma mais simples e completa que conseguia, e estava adorando o brilho no olhar dela.

- Está Servido. – disse ele colocando a comida na mesa.

- Está com um cheiro maravilhoso. Assim vou ficar muito mal acostumada. – disse a ruiva lambendo os lábios.

- Assim não corro o risco de você fugir de mim.

Ficaram o almoço todo tentando imaginar o que o resto da família estava fazendo. Gina sabia que seus irmãos estariam 'preocupados' com os dois, mas esperava que suas cunhadas pudessem distraí-los, não queria ter que dar explicações depois de um dia maravilhoso desses.

Harry tirou uma sobremesa da geladeira, e disse que foram os elfos que fizeram.

- Vamos começar o tour pela casa. – disse o moreno.

- Podíamos começar pelo quarto. – disse a ruiva. – Depois dessa comida o que quero mesmo é uma cama.

- Ah. – disse ele desanimado. – tinha planos para o dia todo.

- Não fica assim, amor. – disse ela. – Podemos seguir seus planos. Eu estou parecendo muito com o Rony.

- Vamos então.

Seguiram para a sala, onde havia alguns sofás, poltronas e uma grande mesa para refeições.

- Vejo que se acostumou com a família grande. – disse a ruiva.

- Sim, não tem como não acostumar com a sua família, e agora que todos voltaram fica difícil não ter muitas pessoas em casa. Mas você pode mudar o que quiser. A decoração, os móveis, tudo. Está assim para não parece vazia.

- Está tudo perfeito, Harry. Claro que precisa de um toque meu na casa, um toque feminino. – depois ela olhou para televisão. – Isso aqui é aquela caixa que passa imagens, que a Mione me disse outro dia?

- Sim, isso é uma televisão. Podemos ver isso depois. – disse o moreno.

No primeiro andar da casa, ainda existia uma biblioteca.

- Vejo que a Mione e Ly tiveram uma grande influencia em você. – disse a menina brincando.

- Na verdade, depois que vi a quantidade de livros que tem no Gringotes comecei a ler alguns livros. Não sou um rato de biblioteca como a Mione, nem estudioso como a Ly, mas acho que ter livros em casa é uma coisa boa, e pode estimular nossos filhos a apreciar a leitura.

- Você fica uma gracinha falando do futuro. – disse a ruiva.

- Só quando você esta nesse futuro. - disse ele a puxando para um beijo.

Passaram um bom tempo ali, já que tinha alguns livros que Gina queria ler, mas não podia comprar, e também alguns de literatura trouxa que chamou a atenção dela.

Ela até mesmo começou a ler Romeu e Julieta, enquanto Harry a observava.

Gina sentiu que alguém a olhava.

- Harry. Pare de me olhar assim. – disse ela.

- Sabia que você fica muito bonita quando está lendo assim tão concentrada?

- Bobo. – disse ela. – Acho que acabei com seus planos.

- Nada disso, sabia que você ia ficar fascinada pela biblioteca, então reservei um tempo maior. – disse ele. – mas temos que seguir, tenho algumas coisas para te mostrar antes do jantar.

Eles seguiram para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos.

O primeiro era mais um quarto de lazer, onde havia mais uma televisão, videogames, jogos de tabuleiro, cartas, xadrez de bruxo e snap explosivo.

O seguinte era um quarto de hóspedes, uma suíte espaçosa, que o moreno afirmou que atenderia muito bem aos pais deles, que com certeza os visitariam quando tivessem filhos.

Harry havia reservado dois quartos para os filhos, e disse que se precisassem poderiam ampliar com magia. Ficaram um tempo pensando na decoração dos quartos, uma para um menino e o outro para uma menina. Eram os únicos cômodos vazios na casa.

Ao saírem do quarto da menina um cheiro de comida invadiu o ambiente.

- Sabia que você era rápido, mas nem senti que você saiu do seu lado. Como você pode estar fazendo o jantar? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu não estou fazendo o jantar. – disse Harry. – É a Winky.

- Como?

- Quando ela ficou sabendo o que eu estava planejando, resolveu ajudar, sabe como não consigo disser não pra ela, né?

- Certo. Vamos comer. Esse é o seu plano?

- Sim, agora é o jantar.

Gina deu uma olhada significativa para a última porta do corredor. Ela sabia que era a suíte deles, e queria ver o que o menino tinha aprontado para eles.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, não viram a elfa. Somente a mesa posta com a comida na mesa e uma garrafa de vinho.

- Vinho? Querendo me embebedar, Senhor Potter?

- Eu não sabia que ela ia trazer vinho. – disse Harry se desculpando. – deve ser coisa do meu pai.

- Será que ele apreciaria que Odin tivesse essa idéia?

- Acho que não, mas ele não ia falar nada. Ele gosta muito dele. E minha mãe sabe controlá-lo.

Passaram o jantar todo falando sobre algumas coisas engraçadas que aconteceram com eles nas aulas. Gina ficou rindo durante alguns minutos quando Harry relembrou o que Bicuço fez com Malfoy.

- Assim eu não vou conseguir mais voar. – disse Gina. – Só hoje devo te ganho uns três quilos. Se continuar assim vou ficar parecido com seu primo.

- Vai precisar de muitas maldições para que isso ocorra. – disse Harry.

Os dois riram.

- Acho que falta um quarto. – disse Harry.

- Vamos, então. – disse ela ainda olhando para um pedaço de torta.

Seguiram para o andar de cima.

Gina estranhou que estivesse tudo escuro e quando entrou no quarto também não havia nenhuma luz.

- Harry? – chamou ela.

Mas só ouviu a porta se fechar atrás dela. Neste instante ela viu uma vela se acender do outro lado do quarto. Outras se seguiram, iluminando todo o quarto.

No quarto havia uma lareira, alguns móveis, que a ruiva nem prestou a atenção. Além de uma enorme cama de dossel. Toda a decoração tinha tons de vermelho, mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela foram as pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo quarto. Vermelhas, Rosas e Brancas.

Harry segurava uma única rosa vermelha.

- Espero que tenha gostado. – disse ele.

- Harry...

- Deixe-me falar. – pediu ele, ela consentiu, então Harry a puxou para cama. – Sei muito bem que nosso relacionamento passou por um período conturbado, antes de finalmente ficarmos juntos, por coisas que aconteceram e coisas que EU fiz. Não estou exigindo nada, apenas lhe mostrando que eu te amo. Sei que as coisas não aconteceram como você sonhou, nem mesmo como eu desejei que fosse, mas não posso mudar o passado. O que aconteceu antes não significou nada pra mim. Foi apenas algo físico, carnal. Com você, quando ocorrer, que pode ser hoje ou outro dia, será único, será a primeira vez que envolve amor, paixão, carinho, e prazer. Tentei fazer tudo pra que seja especial, pra nós dois. A escolha é sua.

Gina olhou para Harry, depois para o quarto e pensou em tudo o que passaram neste tempo juntos, e principalmente no dia que passaram ali, naquela casa que o moreno escolheu e tentou deixar de forma que ela gostasse.

- Sabe, eu devia me recusar. Fazer você sofrer pelo que eu sofri, mas sofreria junto com você. Isso tudo foi mais que eu esperava. A casa, a comida, planos para o futuro, esse quarto feito pra mim. Isso tudo é bem mais que eu sonhei. Me beije. – ela disse essa última frase em tom de ordem, mas tinha desejo e necessidade nela.

O beijo começou calmo, com amor. Evoluindo para algo mais quente, com paixão. Gina se deitou na cama, puxando Harry.

O moreno ainda tinha a rosa em sua mão e começou a passar a flor levemente pelo rosto, pescoço e colo da ruiva. Fazendo a sentir algo que nunca sentiu antes, nesta vida.

Ele sabia que devia ir com calma, sentindo tudo o que era possível e fazendo a amada sentir também. Mas quase perdeu o controle quando sentiu que Gina abria a sua blusa. Botão por botão, com uma cara muito maliciosa. Quando ela estava toda aberta jogou para longe, e voltou a beijá-la. Se direcionando para o pescoço, e colo.

Se houvesse alguém por perto acharia muito estranha as luzes que emitiram daquela casa esta noite.


	46. Quando todos descobrem

Capítulo 46 – Quando todos descobrem.

Harry mais uma vez acordou cedo. Nem se preocupou em colocar seus óculos. Mesmo assim ficou a admirar a ruiva que dormia com um sorriso em seus braços.

Ele olhou para a janela e viu que o sol ainda não nascerá. Isso era bom para seus planos. Observou o céu mudar de cor aos poucos imaginando acordar daquele jeito por muito tempo.

Dando um beijo na cabeça ruiva, se levantou tentando não acordar a namorada, vestiu a calça e saiu dando uma última olhada no corpo nu coberto pelo lençol.

Foi em direção a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Reparou que a mesa do jantar já havia sido retirada. Os elfos foram bem eficientes. Isso incluía também os ingredientes para a refeição que ele iria fazer.

Meia hora depois o moreno subia as escadas com uma bandeja de comida. Ele a depositou em uma mesa próxima e voltou a deitar na cama abraçando Gina.

Ela pareceu sentir a presença dele e se aconchegou melhor nos braços dele.

- Gina, acorde. – disse ele.

- Não. – disse ela.

- Meu anjo, temos que voltar para a Toca. – disse ele.

- Tem certeza? – disse ela ainda sonolenta.

- Sim, prometi para sua mãe te deixar lá cedo. E se conheço bem a minha mãe, vou ter que contar tudo e receber alguns sermões.

Gina pareceu que finalmente despertou, e percebeu a ausência de suas roupas.

- Harry! – disse ela puxando a coberta, visivelmente envergonhada.

- Gi, não precisa ficar com vergonha. – disse ele de forma carinhosa. – O que fizemos é uma coisa natural e você tem um corpo muito bonito.

- Desculpa, acho que exagerei mesmo. – disse ela.

Harry saiu da cama e pegou a bandeja colocando perto deles. Foram comendo tranquilamente.

- Harry, por que não tem espelhos aqui no quarto. – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Não gostaria de dividir essa noite com ninguém. – disse ele. – A explicação está em um livro que vou te emprestar.

Terminaram de comer, se arrumaram e aparataram para a Toca. Na sala encontraram sete ruivos dormindo esparramados por lá.

- Entendi essa sua pressa em voltar. – disse a ruiva.

- Vá para seu quarto e vista sua camisola. – disse o moreno. – Deixa-os achar que fizeram papelão.

- Adorei o plano. – disse ela beijando ele e subindo de forma moleca as escadas.

Harry queria ver a cena, mas sabia que sua mãe estava o esperando, assim como Molly que acenou para ele e seguiu a filha.

* * *

Dumbledore convocou mais uma reunião com toda a Ordem da Fênix. Disse para todos que era para estudar o que estava acontecendo no mundo e para apresentar reforços. Ele sabia dos ressuscitados, mas não sabia detalhes. Algo saía de seu controle.

Logo as pessoas foram chegando, a reunião seria no castelo mesmo, havia poucas pessoas no castelo e nenhuma delas parecia ter ligação com as trevas. Conversas paralelas aconteciam, mas ninguém entendia o que as crianças faziam ali, mesmo que apenas Gina ainda não fosse maior. Mas o que mais intrigava as pessoas era os sete encapuzados no fundo do salão, calados.

O diretor iniciou a reunião informando que os comensais estavam sumidos e isso indicava que algo grande estava par acontecer.

Depois de passados algumas informações de outros membros, ele novamente chamou a conversa para si.

- Agora quero apresentar para todos os nossos reforços. – disse Alvo. – são pessoas de grande valor e que possuem grandes poderes que serão extremamente uteis em batalhas.

Ele apontou para os encapuzados no fundo, o primeiro a se revelar foi Odin.

- Alguns de vocês já devem ter ouvido falar de Tiago, mas por outros nomes como Tupã ou Odin. Ele participou da batalha que ocorreu no santuário dos Dragões na Romênia juntamente com Carlinhos Weasley e Harry Potter. Ou quando ele foi o responsável pela cura do dragão que atacou Hogwarts. Sem contar o magnífico duelo há alguns meses com seu companheiro de trabalho aqui mesmo no salão principal. – disse o diretor.

Várias pessoas o encaravam com assombro, conheciam essas histórias, mas acreditavam que seria alguém mais velho, ou diferentes pessoas.

Mas os queixos realmente caíram quando ele se aproximou de Lilian e deu um beijo nela, onde surgiu uma aura vermelha neles.

- Exibidos. – disse Shade.

- E para mostrar para todos que ele já tem dona. – disse ruiva.

Os outros resolveram tirar o capuz ao mesmo tempo, para que o choque fosse menor.

A reação foi instantânea, aqueles que os conheciam sacaram as varinhas e começaram a lançar feitiços.

- Esse povo consegue ser desconfiado. – disse Odin parando os feitiços antes que os verdadeiros poderes fossem revelados de maneira errada e causasse mais danos. – Por que vocês os atacaram, sendo que foi justamente Dumbledore que os apresentou.

- Eles estão mortos. – disse um ali.

- É impossível eles estarem aqui. – disse outro.

- Isso é impossível? – disse Odin aparecendo na frente de quem falou.

O susto foi tão grande que este caiu no chão. Odin fez os feitiços sumirem depois disso.

- Sim, somos realmente nós – disse Tiago.

- Sabe o mundo dos mortos está meio chato e resolvemos voltar. – disse Sirius.

Lilian se adiantou e deu as explicações combinadas, evitando falar dos poderes de Odin e deles mesmo. Grandes poderes podiam ser reconfortantes e causar medo nos aliados.

* * *

Snape estava achando aquela reunião extremamente chata. As mesmas coisas de sempre. Ainda mais com a presença do Potter e seus amigos.

Não conseguia entender como Dumbledore, um homem tão sábio, podia acreditar que aquele moleque podia vencer o Lorde das Trevas. Certo que ele teve um aumento de poder desde que Black foi assassinado, mas mesmo assim estava aquém de Voldemort.

Enquanto ouvia aos outros disserem coisas que ele havia descoberto facilmente como espião, então passou a observar aos encapuzados. Sabia que um deles era aquele menino que namorava a Lilian, a filha e imagem do seu grande amor.

Quando Odin se revelou, ele fechou a cara, não sabia nada sobre o menino. Mas isso era uma vantagem para ele, já que nem mesmo Voldemort sabia algo sobre o menino. Aliás, ele estava muito preocupado com isso. O garoto havia vencido inúmeros de seus comensais para proteger os ovos de dragão e sem o uso de uma varinha.

Foi espumando de inveja que viu o beijo entre Odin e Ly, já que lembrava muito a outro casal que ele conheceu anos antes.

Quando os outros se revelaram, ele sentiu todo o sangue fugir de seu corpo. Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Lilian estavam vivos. Ele nem viu os outros membros atacando aos 'mortos', mesmo ficando sem entender como os feitiços ficaram parados no ar.

Só despertou de seu estado catatônico quando começou a escutar aquela voz suave que pensou ter perdido. Lilian, ele ainda não havia conseguido superar seu amor pela ruiva e a sua morte. Escutou impressionado a explicações e ficou contente de Voldemort não ter encontrado aquele menino antes e conseguido trazê-lo para seu lado.

Depois que a reunião acabou, ele esperou que todos terminassem de cumprimentar os ressuscitados e se aproximou de Lilian.

- Lily. – ele chamou sem quer chamar atenção de todos.

- É Sra Potter par você, Snape. – disse ela ao reconhecer seu antigo amigo.

- Que agressividade é essa? – perguntou ele.

- Para alguém que se disse meu amigo, acabou entregando minha família para seu 'mestre'.

- Eu não sabia que ele iria atrás de vocês. – disse ele tentando se desculpar.

- Você sabia muito bem que eu estava grávida. Como não pensou na possibilidade dele vir atrás do meu filho. Esperava que ele fosse atrás do Neville? Você é muito inocente, Snape. Ele sempre quis acabar com o Tiago, principalmente depois que ele o rejeitou tão veementemente.

- Não seria grande perda. – disse o professor de poções.

- Pra você, que ainda tem a ilusão de que eu possa amar você se me separar do Tiago. Eu morri porque não conseguia viver sem o Tiago e o Harry. Nem mesmo depois da morte eu me separei dele. E para alguém que diz me amar, você maltratou meu filho.

- Crianças exageram, só fui mais exigente com ele, pois sabia que ele tinha potencial. – disse ele.

- Não foi ele quem contou o que aconteceu. Aliás, ele sabe que éramos amigos e não fala nada pra mim, só para o Tiago.

- E seu maridinho logo foi te contar. – disse Snape de forma venenosa.

- Não, ele nem menciona o seu nome na nossa casa. - disse ela. – Eu tenho muito amigos aqui na escola e na ordem que já sabiam da nossa volta. Hagrid, Minerva, Tonks e Molly são alguns. Eu só estou olhando para sua cara porque você faz parte da ordem, senão...

A ruiva saiu de perto do espião e voltou para Tiago, que estava olhando para os dois com cara de que ia azarar o seu desafeto.

* * *

O feriado acabou e os alunos tiveram que voltar às aulas. Os membros da ordem ficariam de prontidão, a espera do chamado de Dumbledore. Mesmo sabendo que Voldemort não poderia atacar o castelo, a segurança ali foi reforçada. Assim como em Hogsmeade.

Dentro do castelo foi impossível seguir com o clima de guerra. Os estudos e a rivalidade entre as casas foi o suficiente para fazer as pessoas esquecerem Voldemort.

Mas o que realmente estava mexendo com todos era a copa de quadribol, principalmente a rivalidade entre os capitães da Grifinória e da Sonserina. Era o último ano dos dois e era questão de honra vencer. Para Harry era a hegemonia de sua casa e claro uma forma de demonstrar que o lado das trevas não era grande coisa. Para Malfoy era a forra, a humilhação de Harry e mostrar para Lilian o que ela perdeu o rejeitando por aquele homem que ninguém sabia de onde vinha.

Os alunos da Sonserina haviam pegado como questão de honra a vitória, e passaram a atacar sistematicamente os jogadores dos times adversários. Deu resultado quando Sonserina esmagou Lufa-Lufa, voltando a ter chances de vencer o campeonato. Desta vez apenas ameaçavam os da Corvinal, já que enfrentariam a Grifinória.

Mas ninguém tentou nada contra os da Grifinória, Harry sempre aparecia antes.

Mesmo assim nada pode evitar a vitória dos Leões sobre a casa azul.


	47. Como Voce pode

Capítulo 47 – Como isso pode acontecer?

- Você ainda não contou como foi a reação dos seus irmãos quando descobriram que você e Harry passaram a noite na casa dele. – disse Luna.

- Bom, o Harry me levou até em casa. Não que precisasse, mas sempre é bom saber que ele está lá pra mim. Bom, encontramos os sete dormino na sala, isso incluía meu pai. – disse a ruiva com um sorriso no rosto. – Bom subi para meu quarto e troquei de roupa e me deitei na cama, fingindo dormir. Pouco depois escutei eles acordando e reclamando pela noite na sala, e por eu ainda não ter chegado.

- Posso imaginar. – disse Luna.

- Eu até acordei com a bagunça toda. – disse Hermione. – Eu desci para ver o que era e falei para eles que Gina estava dormindo na cama dela.

- Foi uma bagunça só. – completou Gina. – Eles entraram no meu quarto como se fossem torcedores de quadribol comemorando um título. Fingi acordar com eles, logicamente brigando.

- Você de mau humor é fogo. – disse a corvinal.

- Ei, não é assim não. – tentou se defender a ruiva.

- Você tem um humor péssimo quando acorda, Gina. – disse Hermione. – A única cosia que controla ele é o Harry.

- Tá bom. – disse ela. – eu tenho mau humor de manhã, as vezes. Mas eu exagerei. E perguntei o que eles estavam fazendo ali. Eles falaram que estavam me esperando chegar. Falei que cheguei pouco depois da meia noite, e nem os vi na sala, tinha ido direto para o quarto. Eles claro ficaram desconcertados e depois saíram do meu quarto, com exceção de Rony. Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse que estava do meu lado, e que papai só estava tentando controlar nossos irmãos, mas não sabia como. Depois do café, contei tudo para eles, claro que sem detalhes. E avisei que nenhum deles tinha nada haver com a minha vida com Harry e que faria o que eu quisesse. Eles tentaram protestar, mas Rony me fez uma pergunta que pareceu acalmar a todos.

- Que pergunta o Rony pode fazer para isso? – perguntou a loira sem o olhar sonhador.

- Ele me perguntou se eu estava feliz. Quando respondi que sim, eles ficaram quietos.

- Nem parece mais aquele menino que eu conheci tentando mudar a cor de um rato. – disse Hermione.

- Nem parece o meu irmão, mas acho que vivendo com Harry e você foi forçado a amadurecer, mesmo não parecendo. – disse a ruiva.

* * *

Harry passou a noite inteira treinando, ele queria estar preparado para o seu confronto com Voldemort, que parecia estar cada vez mais perto. Por isso ia ficar mais algum tempo na cama, já que era sábado.

- Rony, você sabe se o Harry vai demorar? – perguntou Ly.

- Acho que sim, ele voltou a treinar forte, voltou de madrugada. Deve dormir mais um pouco. – disse o ruivo. – Acho melhor não esperar por ele.

- Sim. Depois ele come na cozinha. – disse Hermione, se levantando do sofá e acompanhando o namorado.

- Cadê a Gina? – perguntou Shade. – Não vai me dizer que ela está dormindo com o Harry.

- Ela falou que ia se encontrar com a Luna, elas tinham um trabalho para fazer. – disse Mione, ao ver as orelhas de Rony extremamente vermelhas, ela sabia que ele aceitava o avanço do relacionamento dos dois, já que o seu também havia avançado, mas não era necessário que todos ficassem comentando. – Ela saiu daqui xingando o Snape de todos os nomes possíveis.

- Depois ela fala que não tem mau humor pela manhã. – disse Rony, feliz pelo desvio da conversa.

Shade ia comentar algo sobre ela não ter mau humor quando acordava com o Harry, mas um olhar de Ly, a impediu.

* * *

Harry acordou e percebeu que se passava das dez da manhã. Não se importou muito com horário, pois sua seção de treinos foi bem proveitosa. Fazia tempo que ele conseguia harmonizar seus poderes bruxos, herdados dos fundadores, e os poderes de Dragão Divino, de sua alma. Mesmo assim ele tentava sempre coisas diferentes para poder não ser previsível e conseguir vantagens nas lutas com os seres que Voldemort tinha ao seu lado e contra o próprio.

Encontrou a sala comunal vazia, já que apesar de não ter visita a Hogsmeade, os alunos deviam estar aproveitando a neve que caiu durante a noite.

Seguiu para a cozinha a fim de fazer um lanche e poder agüentar até o almoço.

Em um corredor do terceiro andar, viu um casal namorando. Mas algo nesse casal chamou sua atenção. A menina era ruiva. Se aproximou do casal e percebeu que era Gina.

Ela olhou para Harry deu um tchauzinho e voltou a beijar o rapaz.

Harry foi impedido de avançar contra os dois por um grupo de quartoanistas que saiu de uma sala e atrapalhou seu avanço. Quando olhou para o local onde estava o casal, eles já haviam sumido.

Harry começou a correr todos os corredores, tentando encontrar o casal.

* * *

- Eu estou preocupado com o Harry. – disse Hermione. – Ele já devia ter aparecido.

- Relaxa, Mi. – disse Rony. – Ele sabe se virar muito bem. A essa hora ele já deve ter acordado e estar na cozinha comendo. Ele faltou o café, deve ta comendo muito, você sabe que ele não gosta de chamar atenção.

- Pode ser. – disse a monitora. – mas acho que devíamos encontrar com ele depois que acabarmos aqui.

- Tem razão. – disse o ruivo, estranhando o fato de que Gina não estava preocupada.

Logo a conversa migrou para outros assuntos.

* * *

Harry já havia percorrido duas vezes o castelo e não encontrou nem sombra da ruiva. Seu estomago reclamava, mas ele não ligava. Tinha que encontrar Gina.

Percorreu o castelo todo, mas a ruiva e o garoto pareciam ter desaparecido.

Ele tentou encontrar algum dos amigos para ver se eles tinham visto ela, mas nem eles o moreno encontrava.

Acabou encontrando com a menina novamente no quinto andar, desta vez se agarrando com outro menino. Uma raiva tomou conta dele e ele começou a andar na direção dos dois.

- Potter. – disse uma voz atrás dele, era Snape. – Sua ausência no almoço foi notada.

- Não enche Seboso. – disse ele se virando para o professor. – Hoje não estou com saco para essa estupidez de briga que envolve você e meu pai. Acho melhor você não passar mais no meu caminho.

Ele se voltou para onde estava o casal e este tinha sumido como aconteceu antes. Agora a fúria de Harry tinha aumentado. Ele já não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Ly estava preocupada, não conseguia saber onde estava Harry.

- Rony, tem certeza que ele não te falou nada. – disse ela para o ruivo.

- Não, ele não me disse nada. – disse ele. – Eu estou realmente achando estranho.

- Nós já até perguntamos para os elfos e ele nem passou por lá. – disse Shade tão preocupada quanto a irmã.

- Ele não é de fazer isso. – disse Hermione. – Ele pode aprontar das suas, mas sempre sabemos onde ele está.

- Tem um lugar que não procuramos. – disse Rony. – No quarto. Foi onde ele foi visto pela última vez.

- Pode ser. – disse Hermione. – A Gina está muito estranha também, ela deve estar sentido algo.

- Vamos.

* * *

Harry estava enlouquecendo. Ele via Gina com outros, mas nunca conseguia chegar perto deles. Algumas vezes a ruiva o via e isso só parecia aumentar seu apetite pelos parceiros. Outras nem se separava deles.

Ele não podia acreditar que era a mesma garota pelo qual se apaixonara, que ainda corava quando ele era mais ousado, quando não estavam sozinhos.

Mas ele não desistiu de tomar satisfação. Procurava a ruiva por todo canto.

Agora ele a encontrou nas masmorras. Ela estava com Draco Malfoy, só aquilo já revoltou o moreno, mas ela estava com a blusa toda aberta, com o sonserino beijando seus seios, sendo que era visível que ela não levava nada debaixo de seu uniforme.

Gina viu Harry, mandou um beijinho e buscou pela boca do loiro.

Isso fez com que o moreno se desesperasse e saísse correndo. Acabando na torre de Astronomia. Aquilo era demais para ele lidar no momento.

* * *

Neville chegou correndo e encontrou os amigos no meio do caminho para a torre.

- Gente, você precisam vir rápido. – disse ele. – tem um grande problema.

O menino não deu chance nenhuma para que nenhum deles pensasse e saiu rebocando Ly e Shade, enquanto Rony e Mione corriam atrás deles.

Seguiram direto para o quarto dos garotos. Ali já se encontravam Luna, Odin, Minerva, Nathy, Remo e Gina.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Ly ao ver o irmão na cama se debatendo.

- De alguma forma, Voldemort conseguiu conectar a mente do Harry com a dele. – disse Odin. – Ele está preso em um pesadelo criado por ele, para atormentá-lo. Ainda não sei se para que ele descubra os segredos do Harry ou para destruí-lo.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Shade.

- Palas me contou. – respondeu ele.

- Quanto tempo faz isso? – perguntou Gina, ele estava explicando para os que já haviam chagado quando Neville apareceu com os outros.

- Ela me contou de manhã.

- E só agora ficamos sabendo? – Ly brigou com ele.

- Não ia adiantar nada você se preocuparem, meu amor. – disse Odin. – Voldemort com certeza tem seus espiões aqui ainda. Não estou falando do Snape. Se vocês não demonstrassem nada, ele não poderia saber o estado do Harry e assim piorar as coisas para ele. Com vocês andano pelo castelo, ele não tinha como saber que estava funcionando a ponto de preocupar a todos.

- Você não podia julgar isso sozinho. – disse Gina com raiva.

- Posso. – disse ele. – Você se lembra das regras. Eu tenho esse poder.

- Certo. – disse a ruiva desconcertada pela sua perda de controle. – Mas o que podemos fazer agora?

- Vocês nada. – disse ele. – No momento seu poder de cura é inútil. Ele está sendo ferido na alma, e somente acordado fará efeito. Apesar de achar que seu amor será mais importante.

- Não podemos fazer nada? – perguntou Ly, abraçando ao namorado.

- Vocês não. Eu tenho que esperar ele querer sair do pesadelo, para poder buscá-lo. E a única forma de entrar na mente deles. Voldemort está muito longe e controla a ligação. – disse ele. – Isso será visível pelas reações do corpo dele.

- Esperaremos com você. – disse Mione em nome de todos.

Ele concordou e sentou em uma poltrona que conjurou com Ly em seu colo. Os outros se acomodaram pelo quarto, alguns conjuraram cadeiras e poltronas e outros, como Rony e Neville sentaram seus camas com suas namoradas.

* * *

Harry ainda estava na torre de Astronomia, agora sentado na mureta, olhando para baixo. As imagens de Gina com outros caras não saia de sua cabeça. Algo estava muito errado ali.

- O que está errado é o que você chama de Amor, Potter. – disse Voldemort aparecendo nas costas do moreno, mas parecia que ele não o percebia ali, só entendia o sentido das palavras.

- Ela me ama, eu sei. Ela não pode fazer isso comigo. – disse o moreno.

- Não existe isso de amor, Potter. Isso tudo é poder, ela queria ter poder sobre você. – disse Tom.

- Aquela não era a Gina.

- Sim era ela mesma. – disse Tom, mandando as imagens do último encontro que ele teve com a Gina para a cabeça dele.

Com a idéia de que não era Gina, ele passou a olhar a cena, mais precisamente a mulher ali.

Era praticamente igual a Gina, mas olhando bem, tinha leves diferenças que só alguém próximo poderia notar. Sua Gina tinha sardas no colo, mas aquela mulher tinha muito mais.

Gina tinha uma pequena cicatriz abaixo da costela do lado esquerdo de um acidente que teve quando era criança e quis imitar seus irmãos, e como não queria ser castigada não contou para sua mãe, deixando curar naturalmente.

Aquela nos braços de Malfoy não era Gina, nem nenhuma daquelas que estava por ai. Mas não podia ser polissuco. Isso a deixaria igualzinha.

Se ela tinha diferenças aquilo também não poderia ser fruto de sua imaginação. Era alguém que queria enganá-lo. Só podia ser alguém tentando quebrar seu coração e assim destruí-lo. Esse só podia ser Voldemort.

- Finalmente entendeu tudo, Potter. – disse o Lorde das Trevas. – Uma pena que não tenha se matado.

- Isso seria uma atitude de sonserino. Apenas um covarde pensaria em acabar com a própria vida. – disse Harry se virando para ele.

- Não me provoque, Potter. Estamos na minha mente. Aqui eu faço as regras.

- Isso é o que você pensa. Toda dimensão tem suas regras. Sua mente não é exceção. – disse Harry com um sorriso. – Uma pena que eu não vou poder ficar muito tempo. Nos vemos outro dia.

Harry havia sentido a presença de Odin ali. Mas somente depois que confrontou Voldemort.

* * *

Gina sentiu que Harry começou a se acalmar e avisou a todos. Ela ficou o tempo todo ao lado dele, esperando por isso.

Odin se aproximou, sentando na cama, no lado contrário a ruiva. Ly colocou a mão em seu ombro. Colocou sua própria mão direita na testa do cunhado.

Aos poucos ele foi desaparecendo, ele se tornava mais ou menos visível às vezes como se passassem ondas por ele. As únicas partes, que pareciam não se alterar, eram onde tinha contato com Harry e Ly.

Em um momento ele pareceu sumir, e depois tornou se totalmente visível.

Pode se ouvir um gemido vindo de Harry, e este abriu os olhos. Num primeiro instante ele recuou ao ver Gina, mas ao perceber que era a sua Gina, ele relaxou.

- Calma, meu amor. Agora está tudo bem. – disse Gina com uma lágrima no olhar.

Para acalmar a ruiva e a se mesmo, Harry a beijou. Sim aquela imagem nunca poderia ser Gina.


	48. Conselho de Guerra

Capitulo 48 – Conselho de Guerra.

Gina estava aborrecida com Harry. Ele não queria contar o que viu na mente de Voldemort para deixá-lo naquele estado. E agora estava se dirigindo para a Sala Precisa enquanto deveria estar descansando.

- Calma, Gi. – disse ela depois de mais um bufo dela. – Não haverá treino.

- Você devia estar na cama. – disse ela.

- Não agüento mais ficar lá. – disse ele. – E isso é muito importante. E não deixa a Shade ouvir que você quer me manter na cama. Ela anda muito engraçadinha com essas coisas, tá parecida com o pai, vou ter que avisar para o Carlinhos e a Mary.

- Ontem eu dei uma bronca nela. Ela tá com um humor acido de mais.

- Espero que tenha dado certo. – disse o moreno.

Eles chegaram a Sala Precisa rindo. Lá já estavam Remo e Tonks, que já tinha uma pequena barriga, Rony, Mione, Luna, Neville e Sara.

- O que você está aprontando agora, Harry? – perguntou Mione.

- Conselho de Guerra. – disse o moreno.

- Não entendi. – disse Rony.

- Conversando com Odin, vi que não era mais hora de esperar os movimentos de Voldemort, temos que atacar e acabar com essa guerra.

- Quando você conversou com Odin? – perguntou Gina. – Quando sai do quarto ontem, você estava dormindo e só acordou quando eu cheguei hoje de manhã.

- Esqueceu que ele pode entrar nos sonhos. – disse ele. – Eu precisava conversar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu ontem, e como ele é meu amigo e viu tudo, da forma dele. Não adianta me perguntar que não vou contar para ninguém.

Ninguém ousou discordar, nem mesmo Rony, que poderia sentir ciúmes da ligação entre os dragões, mas entendeu bem a situação.

- E por falar nele, cadê ele e Ly? – perguntou Neville.

- Eles foram buscar o resto do pessoal. – disse Remo.

- Resto? – perguntou Luna.

- Sim, a gente. – disse Carlinhos, que apareceu por um portal que surgiu perto da porta da sala.

Com ele vieram Gui, Fleur, Tiago, Lilian, Mary, Sirius, Gideon, Fabian, Molly, Arthur, além do casal sumido.

- Acho que não falta mais ninguém. – disse Harry.

- Palas falou que pode aparecer, mas para o final. Já que ela sabe o que iremos discutir. – disse Odin. – E não é tempo dela se revelar.

Eles seguiram para a mesa que apareceu ali. Sentaram em casais, com os irmãos ao lado de Molly e Arthur.

- Se ficarmos esperando Voldemort atacar, vamos permitir que ele vença a guerra. – disse Harry. – Ele vai conseguir mais aliados, sejam simpatizantes de sua causa ou pessoas com medo de seu poder. Além do mais ele vai continuar atacando nossos amigos.

- Ele poderá conseguir ferir inocentes no caminho, sejam trouxas, bruxos ou famílias dos inimigos. – disse Odin. – Temos que parar de pensar que ele vai parar com isso com algumas derrotas. Tom é inteligente, ele aprende com seus erros.

- Vários sonserinos sumiram. – disse Remo. – Assim como outros alunos.

- Eles se juntaram a Voldemort. – disse Harry.

- Depois que você conseguiu fugir dele, com certeza ele mandou seus soldadinhos irem pra casa. Ele não compreende como você saiu, nem o que viu na mente dele neste momento. – disse Odin.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Ly.

- Seu irmão não foi o único que eu visitei quando deixei você, _mio amore_. – disse Odin. – Mas o que o idiota não sabe que quando ele estava com Harry eu tinha acesso total a sua mente.

O tom de voz dele demonstrava que ele não gostara do que viu ali, e ninguém teria coragem de perguntar.

- Ele tem uma mansão em uma grande planície no meio do país. – Harry disse. – Lá ele reúne seus comensais. Será aonde iremos atacar.

Harry começou a contar sobre o possível exercito das trevas. Entre gigantes, dementadores, criaturas das trevas. Por sorte, eles pretendiam atacar durante o dia, limitando os poderes dos aliados das trevas, como os lobisomens.

- Vamos precisar nos dividir para podermos explorar melhor nossos poderes. – disse Lilian.

- Acho que seria melhor que Carlinhos, Fabian e Gideon cuidem dos gigantes. – disse Tiago. – Eu e o Sirius cuidamos das criaturas das trevas, Mary e Lily cuidam dos comensais junto com Ly e Shade. Gina cuida de quem for necessário, tanto com sua magia, quanto com seu poder de cura, se precisar Lily ti ajuda. Os outros se concentram nos dementadores e se possível nos comensais.

- Sempre cuidando para que ninguém saia ferido. – disse Tonks. – Noções básicas para qualquer auror. E nem adianta me olhar assim, Remo. Eu vou lutar, sou melhor que muitos comensais e não vai ser uma gravidez que vai me impedir de estar ao seu lado.

- Isso vale para você também, Gui. Meus poderes de Veela podem ser muito uteis. – disse a francesa.

- Sim, teremos que contar com apoio de outras pessoas. – disse Harry. - Hagrid será bem útil, e Dumbledore apesar de não concordar é bem poderoso.

- Com o que ele não concordaria? – perguntou Molly.

- Não estamos interessados em prisioneiros. – disse Odin.

- Mas... não podemos fazer isso. – disse Hermione e alguns concordaram.

- Mione, eles não terão piedade de você, nem agora nem nunca. – disse Harry. – E não adianta prende-los, já está provado que eles podem fugir de onde quer que seja. E com eles vivos, seus idéias continuaram vivos e só venceremos uma batalha, não essa guerra.

- Mas é aqueles que forem controlados pela Império? – perguntou Rony.

- Deixem isso comigo, não queremos ninguém usando a maldição da morte, mas também não queremos feitiços escolares, que apenas farão os comensais recuarem um pouco, maldições mais fortes os farão temer vocês, e aumentará nossa vantagem. – disse Odin, com sua aura viking.

- Temos as vantagens de nossos poderes, mas eles estão em maior número. – disse Harry. – Lembrando que Voldemort é meu.

- Os Lestrange são meus. – disse Neville. – Por causa deles não tenho meus pais.

- Eu fico com Malfoy filho. – disse Odin. – Me encarrego de ajudar com a defesa e o gran finale.

- Gran finale? – perguntou Ly.

- Sim, uma surpresinha para que ninguém esqueça essa batalha.

Ficaram discutindo estratégias e quem queria se vingar de alguém.

Palas apareceu de repente.

- A batalha deve ser amanhã. – disse ela. – Ele acredita que você ainda está se recuperando.

- E também deve ser a maior concentração dos comensais. – disse Harry.

- Sim. – disse a amazona. – Quanto maior a árvore, maior o tombo.

Ela desapareceu logo em seguida. Não dando tempo de Sirius, nem Remo pegarem seu cheiro.


	49. Que suas almas vão

Capítulo 49 – Que suas almas vão para...

O dia mal amanheceu nas planícies do centro do país quando um grupo de pessoas apareceu a uma distância de uma mansão com estilo medieval.

- Não sei como o ministério nunca encontrou isso. – disse Rony.

- O ministério só vê o que quer. – disse Hermione. – Além do mais tem inúmeros feitiços para esconder tudo isso.

- Voldemort teve que desativar muitos de seus feitiços para permitir que seus cordeirinhos se juntassem a ele. – disse Harry. – Por isso conseguimos aparatar aqui.

- Ele coloca feitiços que somente quem tem a marca negra pode ultrapassar. – disse Snape, ainda não acreditando que estava envolvido ali.

- Deveríamos bater? – perguntou Fred.

- Acredito que eles ainda não acordaram para nos receber de forma apropriada. – disse George.

- Boa idéia. – disse Gina.

Mas foram Odin e Harry que tomaram uma atitude. Lançaram feitiços nas portas duplas da entrada do castelo. As portas explodiram e lançaram pedaços para dentro do castelo.

- Vocês têm que parar de dar idéias para seres poderosos. –disse Gui.

- Era só uma brincadeira. – disse George.

- Mas foi bem efetiva, olha lá os Lambe Botas. – disse Fred.

Realmente comensais confusos começaram a sair da mansão. E foram recebidos por inúmeros feitiços, tirando vários deles da batalha que ainda não começou direito.

- POTTER! – berrou Voldemort ao ver quem comandava os invasores, mesmo que Dumbledore estivesse presente.

- Vim retribuir a sua visita. – disse o moreno, mas de forma que todos escutassem, sem precisar aumentar a sua voz. – E trouxe algumas pessoas para brincar com seus 'amiguinhos'.

- Isso não foi muito inteligente de sua parte. – disse Tom. – assim posso destruir todos os que me atrapalham.

- Isso não vai ser tão fácil assim. – disse Harry.

Os ressuscitados aproveitaram que os comensais só atacariam depois de que o mestre desse a ordem para começar a atacar. Línguas de fogo surgiram ao redor dos seguidores das trevas limitando seu espaço e assim permitindo que os invasores tivessem a vantagem de controlar a área da batalha. Fissuras na terra começaram a atrapalhar àqueles que tentavam apagar o fogo.

- Vejo que tem alguns truques novos. – disse Voldemort.

- Você não sabe quanto. – disse Harry iniciando uma batalha com Voldemort.

* * *

Os gigantes surgiram, mas não tiveram tempo para nada. Logo funis de vento criados pelos irmãos Prewett, o que acabou por aprisionar os gigantes longe da batalha.

Carlinhos decidiu que era hora de revelar 'sua identidade' e se transformou em um enorme dragão, avançando para cima dos poucos gigantes que ainda tentavam lutar.

Mas não tiveram chances. Dois acabaram jazendo, um sobre a mansão, destruindo parte dela, e outro fora lançado de uma grande altura caindo sobre os comensais, causando mais baixas.

* * *

Tiago e Sirius avançaram para cima das outras criaturas das trevas, que não estavam dentro da área de fogo. Tiago usando o fogo e Sirius usando a terra.

Eles usaram um truque bem interessante, eles duplicavam as criaturas usando seus elementos, assim não precisavam entrar diretamente no embate, apenas controlando.

Além de combater alguns comensais que insistiam em tentar atrapalhá-los, ou atacar suas respectivas esposas.

* * *

Neville já havia deixado Rabastan Lestrange desacordando em um canto. E tinha partido para cima de Bellatrix, que estava tendo problemas para enfrentar Snape.

- Ela é minha. – disse o menino para seu professor.

Ele só permitiu ao ver o olhar de determinação do seu aluno, que estava bem diferente do garotinho que ele aterrorizava nas aulas.

- Você vai permitir que eu mate seu aluninho, traidor. – disse a mulher.

- Você tem que perceber melhor as coisas Bella. – disse Snape lançando seu patrono para auxiliar aos outros. – Esse não é mais o Longbotton que você conheceu. Ele é melhor que seu pai.

- Pronto para se juntar aos seus pais, bebezinho Longbotton? – disse a louca para o garoto.

- Sim assim que acabar tudo, irei visitar meus pais. – disse ele, e lançou um feitiço em direção a ela.

- Você errou. – disse ela gargalhando, depois de se desviar facilmente.

- Quem disse. – ele apontou para um ponto atrás dela.

Ela se virou onde ele tinha apontado, ela viu o marido Rodolfo caído inconsciente sobre outro três comensais.

- Agora só falta você. – disse o moreno adorando uma postura parecida com a de Harry para duelos.

Feitiços voaram entre os dois, com a Bellatrix tentando usar a Cruciatos nele, e ele com os feitiços ensinados pelo amigo.

Neville se preocupava apenas com sua adversária, sabia que ninguém ia interferir, e não deixariam ninguém interferir. Ele havia visto que Luna havia estuporado pelo menos dois comensais que estavam para acertá-lo.

Mas foi algo imprevisto que deu fim a batalha. O canto de uma fênix distraiu a comensal e permitiu que Neville acertasse feitiço petrificante, que não tinha contra-feitiço, ou melhor, ninguém conhecia.

Ele suspirou ao se vingar seus pais. E olhou em volta e viu Isis e Osíris sobrevoando o campo de batalha. Mas logo voltou a batalha ainda havia muitos comensais ativos.

* * *

Dumbledore estava impressionado com a batalha. Apesar de estar em menor número, eles demonstravam ter mais vontade e poder, controlando a batalha. Eram poucos os ferimentos que eles sofriam, e que logo eram tratados por Gina. Apesar de não entender como eles tinham poderes que ele não conhecia.

Quando Carlinhos se transformou em dragão divino, foi que ele começou a perceber que havia muitas coisas que foram escondidas dele.

* * *

Odin preferiu não iniciar o combate de cara. Precisaria de energia para o gran finale.

Ficou na retaguarda anulando feitiços ofensivos e procurando seu alvo. Não demorou muito para encontrar o loiro, se bem que tinham dois. Mas foi só ver qual dos dois era o mais covarde.

Deixou Draco na sua mira, mas ainda não era o momento.

Viu Carlinhos se tornar um dragão, e sorriu. Táticas de aterrorizar os seus adversários eram as suas preferidas desde a época que era o Deus Odin. Os vikings eram especialistas nelas.

Seguiu redirecionando os feitiços para os caras de capuz e máscara.

- Está chegando a hora. – disse Palas surgindo perto dele.

- Essa fala é minha. – disse ele. – Mas agradeço o aviso. Vou precisar que você limite a área, para aparatações e evitar que uns amigos escapem.

- Sei bem que amigos são esses. – disse ela num tom repreendedor.

- Eles não farão mal nenhum a quem eu não deixar. Somente os comensais devem ter medo. – disse Odin sumindo.

Ele apareceu bem em frente a Draco.

- Acho que temos contas a acertar. – disse ele.

- E quem seria você? – perguntou Draco tentando parecer superior.

- Eu sou o seu pior pesadelo. – disse Odin, acertando um soco no estomago dele. – Ou melhor, a fonte dele. Sou aquele que Lilian ama.

- Não. Isso não pode ser verdade.

-Sim, é a mais pura verdade. E sou eu quem vai exigir sua alma pela aposta perdida e promessa não cumprida. – disse ele de forma bem maldosa dando outro soco nele, desta vez no rosto.

- Demorou dois dias para recuperar esses dentes. – disse o sonserino.

- Uma pena que você vai perder mais que isso. – agora ele era um demônio falando.

Novos golpes foram deferidos contra o loiro que até tentou usar sua varinha, só para ver ela ser quebrada quando o pé do menino fez contato com o seu punho, que também quebrou.

- Acho que já me diverti muito com você. É hora de terminar com tudo isso. – disse Odin pegando ele pelo pescoço e o erguendo assim de sua cabeça. – Tentar respirar não vai funcionar para você, só vai prolongar o sofrimento.

Malfoy sentiu algo surgindo algo atrás dele. Sua curiosidade foi maior que o medo.

Era um enorme portão de ouro.

- Esse é o portão que leva ao Hades. Sabe, o reino dos mortos. E você será o primeiro a atravessar, hoje.

Quando o portão se abriu, Malfoy parou de sentir a dor no pescoço. Achou que Odin o tinha soltado, mas notou que não sentia mais nenhuma dor. Olhou para baixo e viu seu corpo estendido no chão.

- Essa é sua alma. – disse Odin. – Eu disse que vim pegar sua alma. E terei o prazer em te entregar diretamente para Éaco, o juiz.

O portão se abriu e uma figura que parecia um grego antigo.

- Oi Éaco. Tenho uma alma para você. – disse Odin.

- Essa já está marcada para o inferno. Seu xará vai adorar. – disse o juiz.

- Pode liberá-los. –disse Odin ao lançar a alma de Malfoy para dentro do portão.

- Você sabe que terei que libertar Cérbero.

- Ele vai gostar de reencontrar o pai. – disse Odin.

- Se for assim. – disse Éaco com um sorriso maroto.

Logo rosnados foram ouvidos através do portão. Os comensais que estavam perto puderam ver olhos amarelos surgindo na parte superior as abertura. Lucio Malfoy era o mais perto, para se vingar da morte do filho.

Ele nem viu quando foi abocanhado por uma das cabeças do guardião do inferno. Sentiu as presas atravessarem seu peito, logo depois suas pernas e seu tronco também foi perfurado.

Acabou sendo esquartejado pelo Cérbero.

Mal deu tempo dos comensais assimilarem o ocorrido, quando outro cachorro tri-céfalo surgiu a partir da harpia que sobrevoava com a fênix.

Foi o pavor geral. Muitos comensais tentaram correr ou aparatar para fora dali, mas não puderam. Os invasores já não estavam mais presentes no meio do circulo de fogo, que agora estava completamente fechado. Sombras começaram a sair do portão e atacar os comensais. A maioria dos seguidores de Voldemort caiu ao ser atingido pela sombra. Alguns pareceram sair de um transe, outros pareciam aliviados.

- O julgamento acabou. – disse Éaco. – Aqueles que foram condenados seguiram para o Tártaro. Os inocentado continuam aqui, alguns estava sobre encantos, outros sobre grande pressão familiar, e foram poupados.

- Valeu Éaco. – disse Odin. – Depois eu passo para ver como estão tratando seus novos hóspedes.

- Depois nós os juízes e que somos cruéis. – disse o juiz ao fechar a porta.

Agora era só ajudar Harry. Somente os divinos ajudariam agora.


	50. E o Fim

Capítulo 50 – É o Fim

- Vejo que tem alguns truques novos. – disse Voldemort.

- Você não sabe quanto. – disse Harry iniciando uma batalha com Voldemort.

Voldemort logo tentou acertar o moreno com a maldição da morte. Mas ele conseguiu desviar e devolveu com um feitiço de coceira.

- Isso já ta ficando repetitivo. – disse Harry. – Já percebeu que esse raio verde não me acerta.

- E você fica usando esses feitiços escolares. Nunca serei derrotado por um desses. – disse Tom cocando onde o feitiço acertou.

- Eu só estava acertando a mira, que você pode ver é bem melhor que a sua.

- Feitiços banais não merecem serem defendidos. – retrucou Voldemort.

- Segura esse então. – disse Harry lançando um feitiço com efeito de um soco.

O bruxo das trevas até tentou bloquear o feitiço, mas foi atingido e lançado longe.

- Achei isso num livro do terceiro ano, no fundo da biblioteca. – disse Harry como se explicasse para um calouro onde fica a entrada do Salão Principal.

- Não te subestimarei mais, Potter. – disse Voldemort. – Mas você deve saber que eu não conto apenas com meus fieis comensais.

- Sei que você conta com outras criaturas, além dos seus cordeirinhos. – disse Harry. – Eu vi na sua mente. Mas eu também tenho algumas supresinhas. Como você pode ver seus gigantes encontraram um adversário a altura.

Voldemort se virou para seus aliados e viu um dragão verde.

- Que foi? Nunca viu um dragão antes? – perguntou Harry de forma sarcástica. – Ah é, você tentou usar um destes contra mim uma vez. Mas esse é especial, além de ser da minha família, e uma espécie rara. Conhece um Dragão Divino.

- Dragão Divino? – exclamou Voldemort. – Impossível, eles não existem.

- Era impossível alguém sobreviver a maldição da morte, mas eu sobrevivi. – disse Harry. – Aliás, também era impossível reviver os mortos, mas veja lá quem está lutando com suas criaturas.

Tom novamente se virou para onde ocorria a batalha de seus comandados. E pode ver claramente Tiago Potter instigando criaturas de fogo contra as suas.

- Eu matei o seu pai. E também a sangue ruim da sua mãe.

- Ela também está ali. – disse Harry demonstrando felicidade. – Um amigo me trouxe eles de presente.

- Eu vou garantir que eles voltem para onde eu os mandei da outra vez. – disse Tom.

- Primeiro você terá que me matar. Coisa que até hoje você não conseguiu.

- Seu pirralho, agora você vai ver.

De repente, tudo ficou esfumaçado em volta de Harry.

- Truque trouxa? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. – respondeu Voldemort com uma voz mais demoníaca.

Ele apareceu para Harry maior, e parecendo mais musculoso, e com uma enorme cauda de cobra.

- Você consegue ficar mais feio cada vez que olho. – zombou Harry.

- Agora você vai morrer. Aqui estamos nós de novo em minha mente. Aqui eu mando. – disse Voldemort.

- Você pode mandar no ambiente, eu posso ter deixado meu corpo para trás, mas meu espírito, mente e magia ainda estão presentes. – disse Harry lançando um feitiço que cortou o ombro de Voldemort.

Mas a ferida logo se fechou.

- Eu disse minha mente, minhas regras.

- Interessante, se fosse as minhas eu não me machucaria. – disse Harry lançando mais feitiços acertando Voldemort o deixando completamente revoltado. – Eu disse que continuo com meu espírito e minha magia.

- Da outra vez eu quase te destruí.

- Mas eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Agora nada que você fizer pode me atingir.

Voldemort tentou de todas as formas, acertar o moreno, mas nenhum feitiço parecia o atingir.

Novamente a névoa apareceu em volta de Harry, que percebeu que estava de volta ao seu corpo.

- Podia avisar antes. – disse ele como se Voldemort fosse seu amigo.

- E qual a graça disso? – perguntou Voldemort.

Harry deu uma olhada na luta e percebeu que Neville já havia derrotado os responsáveis pelo que aconteceu com seus pais. Assim como percebeu que Odin estava 'conversando' com Malfoy. Deu um leve sorriso.

- Não cante vantagem antes da hora, Potter. – disse Voldemort chamando a atenção do garoto.

- Seu exército está destruído. Se eu morrer, alguém vai terminar o meu serviço. Isso eu te garanto.

Neste instante, Harry percebeu algo se movimentando às suas costas, e reagiu no impulso. Sacou a varinha e com um giro acertou o que se movimentava ali, sangue vôo para todo lado demonstrando que ele acertou algo.

- NNNÃÃÃOOOO!

Harry viu uma enorme cobra dividida em duas, caída aos seus pés.

- Devia tentar usar esse truque. – disse Harry. – Se ele não funcionou com Dumbledore, por que haveria de funcionar comigo?

Mais uma leva de feitiços foi disparada por Voldemort, mas sua raiva prejudicou sua mira.

- Finalmente vou descobrir o que o Odin preparou. – disse ele ao ver uma fenda aparecendo no meio do nada.

- Um Portal para o Inferno? – perguntou Voldemort espantado. – Estou procurando por um feitiço que abra um há anos.

- Desculpe te decepcionar, mas nunca vai encontrar um. Hades não permiti que ninguém acesse seus domínios livremente. A não ser que você esteja morto, ai ele libera a sua entrada. Mas não a sua saída.

- Cérberos? Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Você não ouve nada do que os outros dizem. Né? Junte as informações, aquele que acaba de conversar com quem acredito ser um juiz do outro mundo, também é um dragão divino, um que acaba com seus planos constantemente. Sendo ele Hades.

- Você também é um. – afirmou Voldemort.

- Esperto você. Estamos todos aqui hoje, para te destruir, Krull.

- Krull?

- Devia ler mais. Mas acho que você não vai precisar. Logo será revelado para você.

- Você não terá tempo. – disse Voldemort sacando uma espada. – Você não é o único a saber usar uma espada.

Eles começaram a duelar com espadas, com ampla vantagem para Harry, que além de maior agilidade pela idade, tinha sua velocidade de dragão divino, causando grande estrago em Voldemort.

Um a um os divinos se aproximaram e formaram um círculo em volta dos dois.

Quando conseguiu um espaço, Voldemort olhou a sua volta e percebeu que estava perdido, mas decidiu que levaria alguns deles. Mirou primeiro na ruiva que era irmã do Maldito Potter.

Com um sorriso, viu Harry seguir a Maldição da Morte em direção a menina.

Mas o raio verde nunca chegou até a menina. Odin colocou-se na frente da namorada. Mas nada sofreu.

- Não se pode matar o Deus dos Mortos. – disse ele, quando todos olharam intrigados para ele. - Vocês nunca perceberam que eu nunca morro? Deviam fazer o dever de casa melhor.

- Deixa de onda, Odin. – disse Palas. – Eles não podem falar com Eles.

- Quem são vocês, em nome de Merlin. – disse Voldemort irritado.

- Chegou a hora, seu destino foi traçado e você tem tentado impedi-lo. – disse a Deusa abaixando o capuz revelando Minerva McGonagall. – Mas hoje você encontrará seu fim.

- Mimi, era você esse tempo todo? – perguntou Harry.

- Quem você esperava? Cho Chang? – perguntou ela.

- Não ela, nunca. – disse o moreno.

O olhar de Voldemort mudou e ele pareceu sentir uma dor muito intensa.

- Desgraçados. – disse Voldemort. – Vocês me enganaram.

- Qual é Krull, achou mesmo que íamos facilitar para você. – disse Harry. – Mesmo curiosos para saber quem era Palas, era melhor manter isso em segredo.

- Mas se eu te matar, não poderá prender minha alma e voltarei para destruir a todos vocês.

- É o que veremos. – disse Harry partindo para cima do adversário com a espada sobre a cabeça.

Voldemort se preparou para bloquear um golpe vindo de cima, mas no último segundo, Harry deu um giro para trás. E sua espada acabou traspassando o abdômen de Voldemort, atingindo seu coração e saindo pelas costas.

Harry retirou a espada, e o corpo de Voldemort caiu. A alma de Krull permaneceu no lugar, olhando abismado para Harry.

- É o Fim. – disse Harry.

A alma foi envolvida por uma enorme bolha, que foi diminuindo e a alma passou a ser apenas uma fumaça meio esverdeada. A bolha agora do tamanho de uma laranja, estava na mão de Harry.

- Acho que seu xará ficará grato por recuperar essa alma. – disse ele jogando a esfera para Odin.

- Tormento Eterno. Gostei. – respondeu ele.

- Não se atreva a ir para o inferno sem a minha presença. – disse Lilian.

- Não tem motivo nenhum para ciúmes. Perséfone não está no inferno. Ela está com a mãe no Olimpo. – disse Odin.

- Não estou com ciúmes. – respondeu a ruiva com todos rindo dela.

NA:

Atualização dos Dragões divinos:

- Zeus - Harry

- Hera - Gina

- Isis -Lilian

- Freya - Sara

- Odin – Tiago

- Palas Atenas - Minerva

- Lug – Carlinhos


	51. Conseqüências

Capítulo 51 – Conseqüências

Aos poucos os vencedores foram se aproximando dos Dragões Divinos. Lilian e Molly correram para os filhos para certificar se tudo estava bem. Claro que as duas, assim que perceberam que todos estavam bem, começaram a ralhar com os meninos, principalmente com Harry por se arriscar tanto.

Dumbledore se aproximou de Minerva com uma cara contrariada. Sabia que ela seria a única entre eles que falaria algo com ele, além da batalha em si. Odin, já estava conversando com os gêmeos Prewett, enquanto Ly estava com os pais conversando com Harry, que não falaria com o diretor mesmo. Shade e Carlinhos estavam afastados observando o campo de batalha. E Gina estava no meio dos ruivos.

- Por que você não me contou? - perguntou o ancião de forma acusatória.

- Simples, não fazemos alarde de nossos poderes para todos, somente as famílias costumam saber de tudo. Ainda mais que parte dela, foi trazida do reino dos mortos por um de nós. – disse a professora. – Sei que conhece a lenda que nos cerca, e sabe que nem sempre revelamos nossas identidades por vários motivos. Só quem sabia da minha identidade era o Odin, que desde pequeno cuida de todos nós. Se as identidades de todos fossem reveladas, Krull, o espírito de Voldemort despertaria, e causaria mais caos, com mais poderes.

- Mas... – começou Dumbledore.

- Você tem mais segredos que qualquer um, e não pode exigir nada de ninguém. – disse Minerva. – Fique contente de estar presente, já que você é poderoso e seria de grande ajuda.

Dumbledore ficou conformado, parecia que estes seres gostavam de sua privacidade.

- Fique feliz, Voldemort foi destruído. Demorara muito para outro bruxo das trevas aparecer. – disse a profetisa. – Aproveite a vida.

Ela foi se aproximando dos companheiros que estavam reunidos novamente, com os amigos.

- Como alguém que não acredita em adivinhação, pode ter o dom dela? – perguntou Hermione.

- Adivinhação é para quem tem o dom, Mione. Eu sempre fui contra pessoas que dizem fazer tudo para se mostrar como grandes profetas, ou ensinar isso na escola.

* * *

_Profeta Diário – Edição especial._

_Você-sabe-quem está morto._

_O ministério acaba se informar a morte de Você-sabe-quem, novamente. Aparentemente um ataque arquitetado por Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, com a participação de alguns professores e alguns membros da nossa sociedade. _

_Os detalhes não foram revelados pelos participantes da batalha, que ocorreu no esconderijo do bruxo das trevas. Mas Sabemos que quem novamente acabou com essa onda de terror foi o Escolhido Harry Potter. _

_(...) Muitos comensais conhecidos desapareceram, assim com alguns membros insuspeitos. Várias pessoas foram libertadas da Maldição Império ou de chantagens. (...)_

- Parece que você vai ficar ainda mais famoso, Harry. – disse Hermione ao terminar de ler a reportagem para os amigos.

- Acho que você devia estar estudando para os exames. – disse o moreno irritado. – E se você quiser, posso dar uma entrevista falando da sua participação na batalha.

- Será que vai demorar muito para eles liberarem os horários das provas, tenho que programar nossas revisões. – disse a morena, fazendo todos rirem, menos Rony.

- Você tinha que lembrar. – disse o ruivo com cara de pânico.

- Depois de tudo que você fez e viu, você ainda tem medo de umas provinhas, maninho. – disse Gina gozando da cara do irmão.

* * *

Os NIEMs passaram voando, não que eles tivessem alguma dificuldade depois do que eles passaram. Harry teve que se esforçar para não usar seus poderes, e atrair mais atenção para ele.

Depois dos exames, uma pessoa pareceu ficar deprimida. Era Gina.

- O que foi Gi? – perguntou Harry ao ver a cara dela.

- Nada não, bobagem minha. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Vai me contar por bem ou por mal. – disse ele passando as mãos na barriga dela, deixando claro que iria fazer cócegas nela.

- Eu conto. – disse ela rapidamente, e as mãos foram para suas costas. – Acho que vai ser estranho Hogwarts sem vocês aqui. Principalmente sem você. Me faz lembrar muito o ano antes de entrar, quando passei o ano todo imaginando estar ao seu lado aqui.

- Você se lembra que naquela época, nós nem nos conhecíamos, e agora você pode aparatar, assim como eu posso. – disse o moreno. – Podemos nos encontrar freqüentemente, apesar de que eu estarei na academia dos aurores, e você aqui estudando para os exames, que eu sei que você é mais responsável que eu e seu irmão. Sem contar que você estará com a Luna que está na mesma situação que você.

- Por isso que eu disse que é bobagem minha. Mas agora estou mais tranqüila. – disse ela com um beijo. – Tinha me esquecido que podia aparatar para perto de você.

- Acho que foram os anos escutando a Mione falando que não podíamos aparatar aqui.

- Pode ser, mesmo.

* * *

NA:

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas tive alguns problemas pessoais, que além de consumir o meu tempo, me tiraram a vontade de escrever por um tempo. Mas como já foram resolvidos, e meu computador resolveu me ajudar, depois de não quer ligar, voltei a escrever.

Não podia deixar a fic sem um fim, ainda teremos dois ou três capítulos, mas não gosto de deixar nada por acabar.

Agradeço a todos e peço novamente desculpas.

Mago Merlin – Alquimista Moderno.


	52. Matrimonios

Capítulo 52 – Matrimônios

A ansiedade pelos resultados dos NIEMs se estendeu por todo o mês de julho. Sendo aliviado um pouco apenas pelo aniversário de Harry, Ly e Shade. E também com os nascimentos de Teddy, filho de Remo e Tonks, e de Vitoria, filha de Gui e Fleur.

Mas um fato gerou nervosismo em Molly, Arthur e Gina, com a aproximação do aniversário desta. O contrato mágico ainda pairava pelas cabeças deles, somente quando este fosse encerrado pelo descendente de Lion, ou fosse cumprido que se resolveria.

O dia finalmente chegou.

Molly tinha resolvido, com a concordância de Gina, que seria melhor um almoço que uma festa, já que tiveram uma há pouco tempo e as crianças ainda eram muito pequenas e seus pais estavam cansados.

Todos os convidados chegaram cedo, para aproveitar mais o dia. Com exceção de Gui, que havia ido ao banco verificar com os duendes a questão do contrato.

Lá pelas onze horas da manhã uma coruja chegou aos jardins da Toca. Molly deixou Lilian na cozinha e correu para ver. Os ruivos restantes se ajuntaram a Gina, deixando os marotos mais afastados, que apesar da curiosidade preferiram deixar apenas a família cuidar disso.

Harry incentivou a namorada a ler a carta.

_Cara Ginevra  
Como prometido, hoje, seu aniversário de 17 anos, marcando sua maioridade perante a comunidade, Eu estou abrindo mão do contrato mágico, firmado pelo meu antepassado Lion, com o seu.  
Espero que tenha toda a felicidade na sua vida. _

_Atenciosamente,  
Descendente de Lion. _

Junto com essa carta, havia um pergaminho com o símbolo do Gringotes. Era uma espécie de recibo confirmando a quebra do contrato de forma amigável.

- Nunca houve nada a se preocupar. – disse Harry.

- Mas será que isso é verdade? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Pode ter certeza. – disse Gui, acabando de aparatar. – Os duendes confirmaram a coisa toda. Só não quiseram revelar quem é ele.

Com a comemoração da família todos que estavam afastados se aproximaram.

- Aproveitando que estamos todos reunidos e que a Gina está oficialmente livre de qualquer um. Tenho uma coisa a falar, ou melhor, pedir. – disse Harry. – Gina, você aceita se casar comigo?

Ele tinha se ajoelhado na frente dela, e tinha uma caixinha com um anel dentro, em sua mão.

- Eu sei que ainda é cedo, não precisamos correr para casar, mas quero que todos saibam que eu sou seu, e você e minha. Para Sempre.

- Eu aceito. – disse a ruiva.

Todos parabenizavam o casal. Os irmãos de Gina mandavam algumas ameaças para Harry, de brincadeira, já que nenhum ia cumprir nada.

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER, O SENHOR PODE ME EXPLICAR ISSO? – Berrou Lilian com a carta que Gina tinha recebido.

- Mãe eu posso explicar. – disse ele nervoso. – Melhor entrarmos.

- Entrar nada. – disse a ruiva. – Todos devem saber. Por que você não disse para eles que era o Descendente de Lion Potter. E que esse contrato mágico era seu.

- Você sabia? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro que sabia, seu pai me contou quando você nasceu, apesar dele ter esquecido agora.

- Ei, eu achei que ele não sabia. – disse Tiago. - Por isso deixei para lá, ele já estava com a menina.

- Quer dizer que você é o Descendente de Lion? – perguntou Gina. – Eu fiquei esperando que você tivesse alguma reação quando recebia as cartas com a esperança que fosse você principalmente a primeira. E agora você quer se casar comigo?

O tom de voz dela era magoado.

- Eu não queira que ninguém soubesse. – disse Harry. – Não por não gostar de você. Naquela época eu já sentia algo por você, mas não queria que nosso relacionamento se baseasse em um contrato, por obrigação. Eu queria que você me amasse.

- Eu já te amava. – disse a ruiva.

- Sim, mas mesmo o amor pode não resistir a algo obrigado. – disse ele. – E agora você sabe que eu estou te pedindo em casamento por quer, não por algo que um cara do passado fez.

Tiago chegou perto de Lilian e falou para somente ela ouvisse.

- Viu o que acontece quando se é muito certinha, quase acaba com o relacionamento dos dois. Um dia ele contava. Sem contar que essa foi mais uma forma que o destino usou para junta-los. Imagina se o Harry não encontrasse com o Rony no trem, eles não seriam tão amigos e não se apaixonariam.

- Você se apaixonou por mim. – respondeu ela.

- Eu convivia com você o tempo todo. Eles são de anos diferentes. – disse ele selando os lábios para acabar com a conversa.

* * *

Ele estava muito nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro do altar, olhando toda hora para o relógio em seu punho ou para a porta de entrada.

- Calma. – disse Tiago para ele. – Assim não vai haver um casamento, mas um velório.

- Como posso ter calma. Ela já está UM MINUTO atrasada.

- Noivas atrasam um pouquinho. – disse novamente Tiago para tentar acalmá-lo. – Acho que para ter certeza que não desistimos delas.

- Como eu posso desistir dela, se nem mesmo Azkaban ou a morte conseguiram. – disse Sirius, exasperado.

- Ou seria para mostrar para todos que vocês realmente a ama, e ninguém vai conseguir separar. – disse Remo, que junto com Tiago seriam os padrinhos, enquanto Lilian e Tonks as madrinhas.

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas uma música começou a tocar e a porta se abriu, revelando Shade carregando Teddy, que 'segurava' uma almofada com as alianças.

Quando os dois chegaram a frente, a música trocou e passou para a marcha nupcial. Mary entrava acompanhada de Odin. Dumbledore se oferecera, já que o pai dela já havia morrido. Mas a loira preferiu entrar com o cavaleiro, pois foi ele quem restaurou sua vida e possibilitou aquele momento.

A cerimônia foi simples e constou apenas com alguns amigos. Era a realização de um sonho, um sonho que vou adiado por anos por causa de Voldemort.

* * *

Rony e Mione estavam sentados na mesa principal do salão onde se realizava a festa do casamento deles. Tinham acabado de dançar a valsa nupcial, conforme os costumes trouxas.

- E eu pensando que vocês nunca iam se acertar. – disse Harry se aproximando deles.

- Acho que nenhum de nós dois estava disposto a dar o primeiro passo. – disse Rony. –Valeu pelo incentivo naquele baile.

- Para isso que servem os amigos. Sem contar que já não agüentava mais vocês brigando, ainda mais por ciúmes um do outro.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Harry. – disse Mione completamente vermelha.

Os três riram.

- Ainda não entendi como ninguém estranhou as vestes, digo uma família não olhou de forma estranha a outra. – disse Rony.

-É que eles não viram nada de estranho. – disse a noiva. – a minha família vê os bruxos com roupas trouxas e a sua vê os trouxas com roupas bruxas.

- Como? Alguém enfeitiçou todo mundo? –perguntou o ruivo.

- Não, foi mais uma alteração no ambiente. – explicou Mione. – Eu pedi para o Odin usar seus poderes para evitar constrangimentos. Ele apenas fez com que as pessoas se vissem como estão acostumadas, e também fez com que nenhum tópico de conversa que pudesse revelar o mundo bruxo fosse pensado.

- Foi por isso que eu me casei com você, minha Sabe-Tudo. Você sempre pensa em tudo. – disse Rony dando um selinho nela.

Harry deixou os noivos e foi atrás da Gina. Encontrou-a no bar com cara de poucos amigos, escutando um primo distante da Mione falando sem parar.

Sabia que a ruiva estava se segurando para não enfeitiçar o rapaz, então seria melhor intervir para não estragar o casamento de seus amigos.

- Oi, amor. – disse ele dando um selinho. – Conseguiu o drink que você queria?

- Ainda não. – disse ele entrando na brincadeira. – Acho que vou ter eu me contentar com vinho mesmo.

- Perai, quem é você? – perguntou o rapaz para Harry.

- Harry Potter.

- Meu noivo. – disse Gina mostrando o anel.

- Eu não vi vocês juntos hora nenhuma. Nem você me disse nada.

- Se tivesse ido a igreja teria visto a gente juntinhos no altar. – disse Harry. – E pelo que eu percebi somente você falava. Não dando chance dela falar nada.

O rapaz ficou tão sem graça que saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- Você é mau, Potter. Não confia em mim.

- Confiar eu confio cegamente. – disse ele dando mais um selinho. - E sei que você pode se livrar facilmente de um cara como aquele, mas é melhor não criar uma cena hoje. O dia e dos noivos ali.

- Você tem razão. Se não fosse um casamento, ele já teria levado um belo chute.

- Sei. Como se você não usasse sua maldição para rebater bicho-papão.

- Ele é trouxa.

- Você quem sabe.

* * *

Dumbledore não teve como recusar aquele pedido. Molly insistia que o casamento de Harry e Gina deveria ser feito em Hogwarts.

Por mais que os dois quisessem algo simples e pequeno, não seria possível. Já que era o casamento do melhor auror da Europa, quem sabe do mundo, e de uma estrela do quadribol mundial. Sem contar que eles são heróis da guerra.

O salão principal estava cheio. Os dois não se importaram muito com escolha dos convidados, principalmente que personalidades internacionais confirmavam presença, como ministro de outros países. Apenas duas pessoas foram proibidas de entrar. Rita Skeeter e Dolores Umbridge. Por motivos óbvios.

- Eu sempre me imaginei casando com você, mas nunca aqui no castelo com tanta gente. – disse a ruiva enquanto dançavam.

- Às vezes a realidade é melhor que o sonho. – disse Harry. – pelo menos é o que Odin sempre me fala isso.

Os dois continuaram a dançar.

- Não gostei nada da Cho ter vindo. – disse a ruiva.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – disse Harry. – A Chang faz parte de um passado distante. Sem contar que foi você quem a convidou por ela ser apanhadora reserva da seleção inglesa. E antes que você pergunte, eu também não convidei a Carol, foram as meninas. Mas ela não pode vir porque o filho dela, com Gabriel, está resfriado. E você não esta me vendo reclamar da presença do Dino e do Corner, está?

- Não, mas é diferente.

- Diferente, por que? Só porque ela fez uma aposta idiota, que o prêmio era eu? Você sabe bem que quem levou esse prêmio foi você.

- Bom saber.


	53. Missão Impossível

Capítulo 53 – Missão Impossível.

- Harry não vem reclamar não. – disse Gina se arrumando para sair. – Nós já tínhamos tudo acertado. E você sabe muito bem que sempre fazemos a noite das meninas.

- Não estou reclamando disso. – disse ele. – Estou...

- Uma pena que sua mãe não pode ir desta vez. Ela é bem legal. Mas essa viagem que ela e seu pai ganharam foi bom para eles.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas, Harry. Você sabe bem como é difícil juntar todas as meninas. – Não deixando ele completar a frase.

- Deixa eu falar. – disse ele emburrado. – Já disse que não me importo de você sair com as meninas, mas por que tem que ser eu a ficar com todos os meninos? Ficar com Suzana e André, e o Teddy, vai, mas Eu sou um só para cuidar também da Rose, Hugo, Vitoria, Dominic, Molly, Lucy, Roxane, Fred jr, George Jr, Paulo, Alex e Maria.

- Você é o único que está livre hoje, amor. – disse ela dando um selinho nele, para ver se ele se acalmava. – Mamãe está gripada, de cama. Rony está em missão com o Sirius. Carlinhos e Odin estão na reserva dos dragões por causa de um festival que o chefe deles arrumou. Acharam outra tumba no Egito, e mandaram o Gui pra lá. Parece que pode ser de Nerfetiti. O Percy está envolvido no novo Tribruxo, que vai ser na França. E os gêmeos estão na America fazendo o lançamento da loja, da qual você é sócio. E o Remo está em Hogwarts, ou melhor, vai passar a noite uivando, e não poderia ajudar.

- Dá próxima vez vou especificar quais crianças eu vou tomar conta. – disse ele, contrariado. – Assim quem sabe esse bando de preguiçosos não arruma uma babá profissional.

- Reclama não, que você ainda tem os elfos para te ajudar. Mamãe sempre cuidou de todos os seus filhos sem ajuda. E você só vai ficar com eles algumas horas.

- Não me culpe se não encontrar a casa como deixou. – disse ele. – Ainda pego quem me colocou essa praga.

Harry estava fazendo muito barulho a toa. Sabia que não ia adiantar nada, e que os meninos não eram tão bagunceiros assim.

Seus filhos, Suzana e André era bem obedientes, só ficavam mais animados com a presença dos primos. E não gostavam de causar problemas e sempre tentavam deixar os pais orgulhosos.

Teddy e Vitoria eram mais velhos e poderiam ajudar a controlar os mais novos. O problema era o gosto do afilhado por carne crua e um certo descontrole dele dos seus poderes metamórficos, que assustavam alguns dos menores. E também lampejos de poder Veela por parte da menina. O que acaba sobrando para Dominic, que tem que agüentar as pessoas babando pela irmã.

Fred Jr e George Jr eram parecidos com os pais, mas suas mães conseguiam controlá-los, ameaçando proibir que eles visitem as lojas, ou que voem com os pais. Proibições que nem mesmo os pais ousam intervir para que não sobre para eles também. E quem geralmente delata os dois e Roxane, Filha de George, mais por se vingar dos dois que para seguir regras. Os dois ainda vão perceber que é melhor ter a menina do lado deles, mas Harry espera que demore.

Já Lucy era uma princesinha, mimada pelos pais, Percy e Penélope. Enquanto a irmã Molly não gosta tanto assim de ser mimada e prefere jogar quadribol com os primos, se sujar, mas as duas se dão muito bem.

Alex e Maria eram muito parecidos, e extremamente curiosos, adoravam viajar com o pai, Carlinhos, para conhecer novos animais e lugares. Sempre tinha que ter algo diferente para entreter os dois, senão se juntariam com os filhos dos gêmeos para criar algo.

Mais fácil de lidar, era Paulo, sobrinho do moreno. Ele parecia muito com o pai, não fisicamente, mas a personalidade, era o único que ficava quieto onde era deixado, brincando, e também era o mais novo, pouco mais de um ano e meio. Mas era extremamente atento. Ele sempre conseguia evitar alguma peça que os outros pudessem pregar nele, o que só fazia os meninos tentarem mais.

Hugo e Rose eram os mais parecidos com os pais. O menino era relaxado e trapalhão, enquanto a menina sempre queria aprender algo. Ela estava aprendendo a escrever e sempre que via os Tios mostrava o que fazia.

Era uma família feliz.

Harry reparou que não era tão complicado cuidar de todos. Pelo menos não por uma noite, e eles ainda não sabiam usar magia. O problema seria quando eles fossem todos para Hogwarts. Provavelmente não sobraria pedra sobre pedra do castelo.

Mas isso seria problema de Dumbledore e dos professores. Deve ser por isso que Minerva se aposentou.

Controlar esses meninos com uma varinha na mão, sim que era uma missão impossível.

**FIM.**

**

* * *

**

**NA:**

Mais uma fic chega ao seu fim. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, ou que a leram já com ela em andamento. Sei que muita gente não vai gostar dela ter terminado, mas esse foi o planejamento que eu fiz. Novas fics serão escritas, espero que gostem delas.

Obrigado mais uma vez.

**Feliz Natal.**

Mago Merlin – Alquimista moderno. (24-12-2010)


End file.
